Life's Journey
by bbflabradors
Summary: Elizabeth, 28, has received her Master's Degree, is moving out of the family home, rented her own place, is starting a new job, and has a new puppy to help occupy her time. Jack, 31, is a graduate of law school, and seems to be on the fast track to an appointment as a Judge. Will they make an impression on each other when they meet, and if so, how will life's journey affect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 1- The Gold Standard**_

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- **_

_**April 2018**__**…**_

Elizabeth Thatcher waited four years to enter college, choosing to travel before settling down in her studies. She met Charlie Kensington at a fraternity party four years prior, during Elizabeth's junior year in college. Being with Charles was comfortable, and although she knew that she loved him, she was just as aware that she wasn't in love with him, nor did she believe that he felt anything more than friendship for her.

Elizabeth was spending her last month experiencing the university atmosphere when Charlie, completely surprised her and put an end to the otherwise enjoyable evening.

"Elizabeth," Charlie called out, drawing her attention away from her sorority sister, Scarlet Patterson.

When Elizabeth turned around, Charlie was on bended knee and holding an open ring box. Feeling the air rush from her body as she gasped, many assumed she was simply startled, but would jump at the opportunity to seal this apparent long term deal. "What are you doing?" she leaned down and whispered.

Charlie was also one who knew in his heart that the evening would end with the ring he'd recently picked out being placed on Elizabeth's finger, so he figured that her question was simply due to the shock and timing of his proposal. "It's time for us to make this…us, official."

Elizabeth looked stunned and although she opened her mouth several times, no words were expressed.

"Elizabeth, we've been together for years, and I think we make a great team. I don't see myself with anyone but you…will you marry me?"

Not once in his proposal did she hear him say that he loved her, and although she didn't know what to say, 'yes' was not currently in her vocabulary. "Charlie," she spoke softly as she tugged at his arm hoping to get him back on his feet and to somewhere private.

"What's wrong? You're embarrassing me Elizabeth," Charlie stated, his voice taking on an angered tone.

"Charlie, I care about you, but you're taking a job in Washington State and that isn't where my life is leading me; I'm sorry…"

Suddenly she was at a loss when, in front of everyone at the party, he yelled, "You're lucky I asked. Think about it, has anyone else asked you out in the last few years?"

Before she could formulate a response, he continued, "Let me answer that for you…NO, they haven't."

Elizabeth still attempted to pull him into a private area hoping to talk calmly, but his embarrassment at her obvious rejection had him angry beyond words. He spun on his heels, pushed passed those in his way and before she knew it he was gone.

Scarlet took Elizabeth by the arm and led her into another room, "Are you okay?"

"Why did he do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, to be honest with you, I guess a majority of the people out there, me included, just assumed that you two would get married," Scarlet remarked as they took seats beside one another. "I mean, think about it Elizabeth, you've dated him exclusively for the past four years. Didn't you ever think about you two getting married?"

It was true that they had been dating exclusively for four years, but Elizabeth didn't ever recall a conversation between them where they discussed their future together. In her mind she assumed that they would remain lifelong friends, but after her graduation they'd simply go their separate ways. Apparently she was wrong.

"Elizabeth, think about it; I know we've only been friends for a while, but you don't seem like the type of person who sleeps around. I'd assume that in all that time that you and Charlie have been together you two have been…you know, intimate. So what's he to think?" Scarlet leaned in slightly as she teasingly made the implication.

"Well, you'd be wrong; Charlie and I have never…you know," Elizabeth responded, somewhat indignant at the assumption.

"No…really?" Scarlet asked, shocked by Elizabeth's admission.

"No…I mean, yes, we've never slept together. We were friends. I mean I love him, but I'm not in love with him, and if you will recall, when he proposed, he never once said that he loved me," Elizabeth stated. She wiped her eyes and looked back at the closed door which separated them from the masses she'd have to pass in order to head home.

Elizabeth stood up, "I hate that I hurt him, but I can't agree to marry someone I don't love."

"Well, you two just need to talk so it doesn't ruin your friendship," Scarlet suggested as they started for the door.

"Somehow I don't think we will have a friendship from here on out, but I'll give him a few days to calm down before I call him," Elizabeth stated as the door opened, but she stopped Scarlet before they stepped back out into the house. "Do you think he's right?"

"Right about what?" Scarlet asked, clearly confused by the question.

"That I was lucky he asked? I mean, I'd rather be alone than in a relationship where I'm not happy, but do you think he's right?"

"Elizabeth, you weren't asked out by anyone else because everyone assumed that you and Charlie were in a serious relationship," Scarlet tugged at Elizabeth's arm pulling her back inside the room and closing the door before continuing. "If you didn't love him like that, why were you with him?"

"Scarlet, it was comfortable; we were friends, and he never made any demands on me. It was someone to hang out with, and besides, I was here for an education, not to find romance."

Elizabeth continued, "I just feel bad, but seriously, we never talked about a future together, so this…his proposal really did come out of left field."

"It's going to be okay. He'll get over it and you'll get the friend relationship back that you thought you had."

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked as her hand reached for the knob to open the door.

"Well, I don't know Charlie as well as you do, but if what you say is true, he'll realize that marrying you would be just as wrong for him."

"I hope so, because I'd hate to lose him as a friend," Elizabeth stated as she opened the door and thankfully found that the majority of those attending the party had returned to drinking allowing her to slip out of the house unnoticed.

As days passed, Elizabeth began to realize that Charlie was not getting over her rejection as she'd hoped. He refused to return her calls or texts, leaving Elizabeth to assume that their friendship was over and their relationship, whatever that truly was, would be left unresolved.

_**Virginia Beach, Virginia**__**…**_

Three hundred and fifty miles south of Philadelphia, Jack Thornton walked into the building which held his name…The Law Offices of Barker, Harper and Thornton. He walked to his spacious office and took a seat behind his desk, and immediately began gathering the court files he needed for the day.

As a graduate of the Marshall-Wythe School of Law, the oldest law school in the United States located on the campus of the College of William and Mary in Williamsburg, Virginia, Jack was a much sought after candidate upon his graduation six years ago. He was considered to be well versed in Virginia Law, but he was also viewed as compassionate, and as someone who would fight intensely for his clients.

Jack was, as he put it, "Happily single," and following the breakup of his last relationship two years ago, he saw no reason to sidetrack his desire to become a Judge by playing mindless relationship games.

Jack and Hailey Smythe met at a Christmas party held by a fellow law firm four years ago. To Jack, she was beautiful and intelligent, an accomplished lawyer in her own right, and so it seemed logical to ask her out.

They dated for two years with Hailey assuming that most likely on their two year anniversary, at the Christmas party that initially brought them together; she'd end the night by accepting his marriage proposal. To her, it didn't matter that Jack had steered clear of the marriage talk whenever she brought it up, or that he'd never actually told her that he was in love with her. The most important things to her were that he was accomplished, on the road to being appointed as a Judge, extremely handsome, and was her choice for a life partner. Nothing else seemed to matter.

However, to Jack his imminent future plans did not include marriage at this point in his life. Although he enjoyed Hailey's company, his heart didn't pound erratically when he saw her, nor did his palms sweat when they first met, two simple signs that he never expected to experience, but were his gold standard for the woman he'd consider pursuing as a life partner.

At the Christmas party, held by her firm, which seemed to coincide with their two year anniversary, Jack caught all of Hailey's hints. She glanced into her glass of champagne assuming that her ring was at the bottom, which it wasn't, and when Jack took her hand and led her outside, she didn't have to practice her answer, as she was certain that "YES" would flow off of her tongue.

However, Jack just simply wanted to get away from the crowds watching to see if he'd drop to one knee. When he didn't, and the conversation went to safe topics like work and the weather, Hailey finally asked, "Jack, are you in love with me?"

His heart pounded but not in the way he'd always hoped when he was with the woman of his dreams. Sadly, although he enjoyed her company, he knew that he could not give her what she wanted in a relationship and he responded, "I do love you, but…"

"Oh no, the proverbial but…" she quickly cut in.

"I do love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry; I've tried to find the feelings there, and I do enjoy spending time with you, I just don't see this going any farther," he admitted.

Hailey took a deep breath, "I wish you the best, Jack. The woman who finally wrangles you will be one lucky girl."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm just sorry that I can't give you what you need."

Refusing to let Jack see her cry she responded, "I thought I needed you; I thought we'd be the resort city's power couple, but I can't do that on my own, so I guess it's time to move on."

As they walked back inside, everyone expected to see a ring on her finger. The group began to cheer and wish the "couple" well before realizing that they had, in fact, broken up.

Two days later, Jack called Hailey to make certain that she was okay. He was hoping to remain friends, colleagues and occasional courtroom adversaries, but he could tell by her tone that she wasn't there yet. Actually he wasn't sure that she'd ever get to that point, and he felt bad that he'd apparently led her on to assume that their relationship was more than he'd ever thought it could be. If nothing else, he believed that their time together should have shown each of them maybe not what they want, but certainly what they don't.

_**Villanova University- Graduation Day- May 2018**__**…**_

"Where's Charlie?" Mrs. Thatcher asked as she walked up to Elizabeth in front of St. Thomas of Villanova Church.

"Mom, we've discussed this, I told you that we aren't seeing each other anymore," Elizabeth replied. "Julie is already inside and she's saving a seat for you and daddy. You may want to go inside and get settled."

"I know what you told me, but this is a big day; I just assumed that you two would put your differences aside and celebrate your accomplishments."

"He's not coming, mom. He hasn't spoken to me in a month, so please just forget about it and go get your seat."

As her parents walked inside, Elizabeth found herself scanning the crowds. She secretly hoped that Charlie would come to support her, but as she watched men of all sizes enter the chapel, she quickly realized that he was not one of them.

Elizabeth hated that her friendship with Charlie had ended so abruptly and with such anger on his part, but she also knew that marrying a man, any man, when she wasn't in love with him would be a recipe for disaster.

Following the graduation ceremony, Elizabeth sat on a bench in the central commons area taking in the beauty of the campus that had practically been her home for the past six years. The pristine grounds and abundant shade trees covering the numerous benches that lined the circular walkway had Elizabeth vacillating between not wanting to leave, and looking forward to a fresh new start.

Having received her Bachelor's degree in English two years prior, she was now proudly holding in her hands her Master's degree in Human Services. She sat alone while families of her friends, as well as those students she'd never met filed out of the exquisitely designed chapel and made their way to their vehicles.

She observed couples, both young and old, holding hands as they walked passed her and she wondered if at some point she would regret the breakup she experienced only weeks prior.

Shaking her head as if to knock some sense into her, she now wondered if she would even know a true relationship if it slapped her upside the face. If nothing else, she was cautiously excited about the changes that were coming her way, and came to the realization that right now a relationship was best placed on the back burner.

Elizabeth waited patiently on her parents and Julie to return from the bookstore where they happily purchased many of their closest family members Villanova Tervis cups, a much requested item by those who loved their morning coffee.

She watched as graduates, many of whom were younger than her passed by, so excited that this day had finally arrived that she could have sworn that most of them were walking on air.

Elizabeth pulled out a small notebook from her purse and began making lists of things that she needed to accomplish within the next few weeks. Although excited herself, she couldn't deny the nervous tension she felt when she thought about her future and the changes that she'd already experienced as well as those that were yet to come.

She was quite involved in her list making when her mother unexpectedly took a seat beside her, "I'm so proud of you, honey. You've worked so hard. I just hate to see you move so far away."

"Mom, it's not that far away. Within a few hours…"

"A few…?" her mom interjected.

"Okay, maybe a little more; I can be back home in four hours," Elizabeth admitted. "Besides, I've already accepted the position and I'm not backing out now."

"I'm just worried about you; couldn't you have taken a position in your father's company?"

"Mom, I could have, but I enjoy the criminal justice field, and just like Viola, I want to move out on my own."

"Well honey, if we're being completely truthful, Viola married Lionel, and she's raising a family. I hardly call that moving out on her own;" Mr. Thatcher blurted out as he walked up.

"I'm still at home," Julie commented, "But I'll be leaving once I find myself."

"Keep searching Julie. I'm sure you're out there somewhere…" Elizabeth responded as everyone laughed; well, everyone but Julie.

Mr. Thatcher stood in front of his wife and his girls, "Grace, she hasn't left yet; we still have a little time to change her mind."

"Please, I've worked too hard to get to this point and I'm excited. Can't you just be happy for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll try," her mother replied as they walked toward the front of the campus, passed the chapel and crossed the bridge over the highway to the parking lot where they settled in for a two and a half hour drive home.

Elizabeth was beginning to regret her decision not to simply move upon her graduation. Having agreed to stay with her parents for one week in their luxury home a short distance from Rehoboth Beach, Delaware, she took the time to begin collecting everything she needed for her new home located in a much sought after neighborhood in Virginia Beach, Virginia. Although her parents continued to make comments, they became fewer and farther between as the days passed and her moving day neared.

Although her parents offered to furnish her new home, Elizabeth advised them that she was actually looking forward to truly being on her own for the first time in her life. She went shopping and purchased a new dining room table and chairs, a bedroom suit, a den sofa, loveseat, chair, coffee table and two end tables, all of which were being delivered to her new home the day after she arrived. She contemplated staying in a hotel her first night, but considered it to be an adventure and pulled a sleeping bag from her closet, packing it with her many essentials.

The day she was planning to leave, Elizabeth was up early, and began packing her pride and joy, her brand spanking new green 2017 Jeep Renegade Latitude. With three suitcases, two boxes of books, four large Rubbermaid containers, three suit bags hanging from the side hooks, a black trash bag containing all of her freshly washed sheets, towels, and curtains, and a large bag of Purina Sport Performance all life stages dog food, she realized that there was no room for the new puppy she'd made arrangements to pick up once she arrived in town.

"I guess I could ship some of this," she commented as she observed her Jeep bursting at the seams.

"Honey, I don't even think you can get the doors closed," her mother quickly added.

As her father finished an important business call, he glanced out onto the driveway from his office window above. Calling Maxwell, a man who had worked for the family for years, he handed him the keys to his own vehicular prize, a 2008 silver Ford Expedition and asked him to bring it around from the garage.

Elizabeth had begun to unpack and rearrange her Jeep when her father stepped outside, "Elizabeth…honey, all of that isn't going to fit."

"I think you're right. I'll have to ship some of this stuff," she stated as she started pulling non-essential items and the lightest containers from her vehicle.

"Not necessarily," her father added as Maxwell pulled up behind Elizabeth's Jeep, slipped out from behind the wheel and opened all of the doors as he walked up to help transfer her belongings to her father's much larger SUV.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just had Jeremiah go over the Expedition last week, and he couldn't find any problems, so why don't you take it, get your stuff to your new place, and then you can come back for a visit and change vehicles," her father suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked knowing that trying to make the trip with everything in her vehicle would make for a miserable ride.

"Or…" her mother interjected, "We could go with her and carry some of her things with us."

"If she can wait another week I can free up everything at work and I'd love to go," Mr. Thatcher responded as he and his wife turned their attention to Elizabeth.

Feeling the need to do this on her own, and not wanting to wait any longer to be completely independent, Elizabeth quickly responded, "I appreciate the offer, really I do, but I have already made arrangements to sign the lease on the house and pick up my puppy, so I really need to go."

Finding it hard to see Elizabeth moving on and away from the family, Mrs. Thatcher asked, "Well, what are you going to do until you start your new job?"

"I'm looking forward to setting up my new house and familiarizing myself with Virginia Beach. I'm planning to join the "Y" or some other club, so I'll be active and maybe make some new friends and…well, just move on," Elizabeth responded.

Until this moment, Elizabeth had no idea how difficult saying 'goodbye' to her family would be. She stepped forward to hug her parents and Julie, knowing that everyone, including her father, would be in tears when she drove away.

As everyone said their goodbyes, Mrs. Thatcher tearfully advised Elizabeth that she had accepted her decision to move. They both agreed to talk via phone at least four nights a week, with her mother knowing in her heart that she would be calling much more frequently.

Elizabeth slipped behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway as she watched in her rearview mirror while her parents and Julie continued to wave. She wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek just before she took a deep breath, drove around the corner and turned onto Coastal Highway.

_**Newport News, Virginia-**__**…**_

Walking down Washington Street just before 11am, heads turned as the handsome young attorney carrying a dark leather briefcase entered the Circuit Court building, quickly slipped through the metal detector and headed for the elevator. Once on the third floor he made his way down to courtroom #3 where he found his client sitting just outside the door on a bench.

"Hi Mr. Thornton…" his client called out.

"Hi, Mr. Sanders; how are you today?"

"I'm really nervous."

"I understand, but let me go talk with the Commonwealth and see if we can come to some sort of agreement, okay?"

"Okay," Mr. Sanders stated as he turned his head when the courtroom door opened.

"Hey Jack…" the seasoned Assistant Commonwealth's Attorney, Sara Harmon greeted him.

"Hi Ms. Harmon; do you have a few minutes that we could discuss my case?" Jack asked.

"Sure, but we need to hurry, because Judge Fisher will be back on the bench soon," she replied as Jack followed her inside the courtroom.

Jack and Sara had been friends for a while. Although they had never dated, there had been a few occasions where they went out for a drink after a particularly stressful court hearing. The two lawyers walked through the gate separating the general public from the attorney's tables. Sara took a seat and began to rifle through the countless number of files in front of her before she found the case of Commonwealth vs. Sanders.

As Sara reviewed her file, she glanced up at Jack, "Are you kidding me? He appealed a speeding ticket?"

"Well, he knows he was wrong, but his wife was in the hospital having their baby and let's just say, he was in a hurry," Jack advised. "If you were having a baby, wouldn't you want your husband there?"

"_**Why haven't you asked me out?" **_ She thought.

"Sara…" Jack called out as it appeared that her mind was somewhere else. "Can you help me out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. Why didn't you tell Judge Carter that he was on his way to the hospital?" she asked.

"I wasn't there. He didn't think he needed an attorney, but he was scared and didn't want to talk out of turn, and before he knew it, he was convicted and fined $300," Jack advised.

"But he's paying you more than $300 to represent him now," Sara mentioned as she flipped to the back page to peruse his driving record.

"Sara, the money isn't the issue; well, I'm sure he'd rather not have to spend it, but he's a trucker and the points for this ticket are going to hurt him. That's why we're here fighting it," Jack explained.

"You won't find anything bad in there," Jack commented as Sara checked his file for anything out of the ordinary.

Jack stood quietly as Sara continued to flip through Mr. Sanders' file. If truth be told, she had already decided to nolle prosse the charge, but there was something about Jack's cologne, the earthy scent, and she didn't want him to leave.

"All rise…" the bailiff called out as Judge Fisher returned to the bench. "You may be seated."

"Your Honor, I'd like to call the case of Commonwealth vs. Sanders…" Sara called out as Jack stepped to the attorney's table, and Mr. Sanders took a seat beside him.

"Am I going to jail today?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"No, but we'll have to see what she decides to do," Jack advised.

"Your Honor, the Commonwealth would like to nolle prosse the charge of Speeding against Mr. Sanders."

"Does the Defense agree?" Judge Fisher asked.

"Yes sir, we do," Jack responded.

"Well Mr. Thornton, I didn't expect that you would say otherwise, but I did have to ask," Judge Fisher joked.

"Yes sir…" Jack replied as he stood up, slipped Mr. Sanders' file in his briefcase and they walked out of the courtroom.

"What just happened in there?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"They nolle prossed the charge." Seeing the confusion on Mr. Sanders' face he continued, "I'm sorry; nolle prosse or nolle prosequi just means that they're dismissing the charge without a hearing. However, the charge can be brought back within a year should you get into any further trouble if the prosecuting attorney chooses."

Jack walked toward the elevator with Mr. Sanders but they shook hands and separated once outside as their vehicles were parked in separate lots.

_**Northampton Boulevard- Virginia Beach, Virginia**__**…**_

Three hours and twenty seven minutes after leaving the family home, Elizabeth exited I-64 and turned onto Northampton Boulevard. Although she hadn't noticed, the temperature gauge on her father's Expedition had been edging closer to the danger zone. While traveling on the interstate in a steady flow of traffic, apparently the air slipping through the front grill kept the vehicle cooler. But once she hit the backup of stop and go traffic and the periodic stoplights, the temperature quickly pushed to the far right, landing in the red zone.

As she continued down the highway, she began to see smoke coming from under her hood. She pulled over to the side of the road, and suddenly wished that she was back home in Rehoboth Beach, where she had Jeremiah on speed dial.

Not that she knew what she was doing but she put on her flashers, exited the SUV, and lifted her hood. Once the smoke cleared, she looked under the hood as if the problem would be abundantly clear. It wasn't.

Being near the Norfolk Naval Base, it wasn't odd when she observed a clean cut sailor in uniform who stopped and politely offered his assistance, "Ma'am, do you need some help?"

Thankful that it was still daylight, but afraid to accept his help, she felt bad when she began her life in a new city by lying, "Thank you, but the auto club is already on their way." Elizabeth was appreciative, but also thankful when he got back into his truck and drove away.

"Daddy, I broke down," she stated when her father answered her call.

"Where are you; are you safe?" her father quickly responded.

"Its daylight and I'm on a major road, so I'm fine, but who should I call?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know why, but it overheated."

"Do you have your AAA card?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, call them and then call me back."

Elizabeth made the call and was advised that the wrecker was in the area and would be to her shortly. She called her father back, "The wrecker is on the way and I'm fine. I'll call you back when I get to the garage." Elizabeth looked in her rearview mirror, "Oh daddy the wrecker is already here," she advised as they ended their call and she exited the SUV.

"Hi ma'am, looks like you have a problem," the attractive man in a dirty uniform stated as he approached her from his "Alvin Watkins Towing Service" wrecker.

"WOW, you got here fast; I practically just hung up from AAA."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm not from AAA. So someone is on their way?"

"Yes, they said the wrecker was in the area, but thank you for stopping," Elizabeth responded as the driver headed back to his wrecker and disappeared down the highway.

Thirsty, Elizabeth opened the tailgate of the Expedition and flipped the lid to the cooler that was just inside the back, grabbing a bottle of water. Hearing a vehicle pull up behind her she assumed it was the wrecker. She turned around to see a handsome man, gorgeous actually, stepping out of his white Toyota RAV4 Limited SUV.

Wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, he pulled his jacket from the passenger seat and started to slip it on. He wasn't certain why, but his heart began to pound erratically, and before approaching her he found himself wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Although he'd heard of sweating palms before and it was part of his gold standard when meeting women, he never actually expected to experience it. Yet here he was with a pounding heart and sweaty palms, all for a woman he'd never met.

"Do you need some help?" he asked with a dimpled smile that set Elizabeth's own heart pounding.

"Uh, um… I do, but it doesn't look like you're dressed for this type of work," She stated as he walked to the front of the SUV and looked under the hood.

Pretending to know what he was looking at, he stated, "Looks like a water pump or the radiator."

Elizabeth thought to herself, _**"I could have come up with that," **_as she glanced at the growing puddle of liquid under her father's SUV.

"Would you like a ride somewhere?" he asked.

"Thank you but I'm fine," she responded.

"I don't want to leave you out here alone," he stated, finding it hard to believe that his pulse was rapidly reaching what he'd assume to be a danger zone and his heart continued to pound so loudly in his ears that all other sounds were easily drowned out.

"Well, uh thank you, but the wrecker is on its way," she advised.

"How about I stay with you until they arrive?" Jack asked, not certain why, but knowing that she most definitely interested him.

"Really, I don't want to take you away from what you're doing; I'll be fine," she stated.

"I'm done for the day," he said although he wasn't.

Off in the distance Elizabeth observed a rain cloud approaching, _**"Really, can I not get a break here?" **_she thought.

"Hey, the rain's coming. Why don't we go sit in my car," Jack offered as hers was packed solid.

"I don't know you, but thank you for stopping."

"I'm a lawyer; I'm safe," he stated, knowing it was true, but not realizing how stupid the comment sounded until it passed through his lips.

All Elizabeth could think about was the law student she dated just before she met Charlie who thought it was funny when they stopped on a dead end street and he stated, "You either put out or you get out."

"Oh, so does that mean you won't kill me, or that you just know better how to get away with it?" she replied, not certain why she implied that he was going to harm her when he'd actually been nothing but kind.

Initially he took offense to her question, but just as quickly realized that as an attorney, he knew of cases where women let down their guard only to be attacked by well dressed seemingly well meaning men. "Okay, you sit in your vehicle and I'll sit in mine. I just want to make sure that you're safe," Jack stated as he watched her get back into her SUV before returning to his own car.

Once the wrecker arrived, Jack approached, "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine; thank you very much."

Jack walked back to his vehicle when it suddenly dawned on him, _**"I don't even know her name,"**_ He pulled his cell phone from the seat beside him and took a screenshot of her license plate before driving away, waving to her when he passed by.

"_**I don't even know his name," **_she thought as she told herself that given the three handsome and well meaning men who stopped to help her that they must grow them considerate and good looking in this part of the State.

With her father's SUV on the rollback, Elizabeth took a seat in the wrecker. "I'm new in town, so where do I take the car to be fixed?"

The driver looked at his paperwork, "Apparently your father has already called and I'm supposed to take you to RK Chevrolet. If they can't fix it today, you can get a rental there."

Feeling disappointed that she didn't handle this situation on her own; she was also quite relieved that she had someone to help her. "Thank you very much," she responded.

As Jack traveled down Northampton Boulevard, he planned to go back to his office, but with this woman on his mind, he drove to his house in Chick's Beach, pulled into his driveway but actually had no idea how he'd made it home.

He walked into his 3-story, 3 bedrooms, and 3 bath townhouse with an elevator, dropped his briefcase on the sofa, took a seat at the kitchen table and called his best friend, Lee Coulter.

"Virginia Beach Police Department, 3rd Precinct, how may I help you…?"

"Lee, You're a detective; what are you doing answering the phone?" Jack asked.

"I'm just answering phones while the usual person is taking a break. What are you up to?" Lee inquired.

"I have a favor to ask…"

"Anything, what is it…?"

"I need you to run a license plate for me."

"Jack, you know I can't do that."

"Lee, I'm not asking you to run an NCIS check, just a license plate."

"Is this for a case you're working on?"

"Uh no; it's personal."

"Really…? Who is she?"

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't need you to run her license plate, now would I?"

"Where did you meet?" Lee asked.

"Her vehicle broke down and she was on the side of the road waiting on a wrecker, so I stopped."

"Why did you stop; you aren't the most mechanically inclined person after all."

"I don't know; I was just worried about her. She had an out of state license plate, and she was in that area on Northampton where that woman was raped and murdered last year."

"You didn't tell her that; did you?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm not stupid…"

"Okay, I'm going to run the plate because if I don't and Rosemary finds out that I allowed the woman of your dreams to slip away, my marriage will cease to be enjoyable."

"Well, I'm not saying that she's the woman of my dreams, but I've gotta tell you, when I walked up to her, my heart was pounding and…

"And what?"

"Did you know that your palms actually do sweat?" Jack asked.

"Oh WOW, you're gold standard. You're a goner dude. What's the plate number?"

"It's Delaware plate Charles, Victor, Sam 5630…"

"Okay, hold on…"

A moment later Lee returned to the phone, "Sorry Jack but I think she must me married. It's an Expedition registered to William Thatcher."

"Are you sure?" Jack disappointedly asked.

"Yeah; I'm sorry, man."

"Well, thanks for doing that. I appreciate it," Jack commented. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, why don't you come over for dinner on Saturday? We can cookout and just talk; we haven't done that in a while," Lee suggested.

"Sounds good; let me know what I can bring."

"I'd say nothing, but Rosie will say a date," Lee joked as he laughed while Jack disappointedly realized that the only woman who had passed his initial gold standard wasn't even available.

_**RK Chevrolet- Virginia Beach, Virginia**__**…**_

Once Elizabeth arrived at the dealership, Mr. Thatcher's Expedition was removed from the rollback and immediately rolled into the first bay. While sitting in the waiting area, Elizabeth checked in with her father and called the breeder of her new puppy asking if she could pick him up tomorrow.

With her father's mind settled that Elizabeth was safe, and the breeder's promise that she could pick up her new puppy in the morning, she anxiously awaited news on the Expedition.

An hour later, with a brand new radiator, and a strong sense that she could handle whatever was thrown her way; Elizabeth was pulling out onto Virginia Beach Boulevard and heading to meet up with her landlord to sign a two year lease.

_**Lake Shores- Virginia Beach, Virginia**__**…**_

Having made arrangements to lease this home by looking at pictures only, Elizabeth was quite excited when she pulled into the driveway of her three bedrooms, 2 bath brick ranch style home at 1348 Lakeview Drive in the Lakeview Shores neighborhood of Virginia Beach, Virginia. It appeared to be a quiet neighborhood, with well manicured and beautifully landscaped yards.

The area was composed of single family dwellings of mostly young adults with small children with a few elderly residents interspersed throughout the neighborhood. Her backyard was huge, with plenty of room for her new puppy, as well as a grill, lawn furniture and a swing set for her children.

Suddenly she began to laugh, "Who am I kidding? I'll be surprised if I get back into dating, let alone have a family." As quickly as the laughter arrived, her disappointment took over, "Maybe I should have taken some time to think about Charlie's proposal."

Knowing that she was right in immediately turning him down instead of leading him on, the fear she had that she would be lonely in this new city was short lived when her doorbell rang.

Not knowing the neighborhood, Elizabeth was hesitant when she opened the door.

Bubbly and energetic, the woman standing on her porch immediately stated, "Hi, I'm Faith Shepherd. My husband, Carson and I live next door. I know you weren't expecting me, but I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. You will absolutely love it here. Are you married? Do you have any kids? Dogs? Cats?"

"Hi, Mrs. Shepherd…"

"Please, it's Faith."

"Hi Faith; I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. No…no…soon and no."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not married; I have no kids; I'm picking up my puppy tomorrow and I have no cats."

"You're not married…hmm, are you dating anyone?"

"No, but I'm not really looking. I'm planning to put my energies into my new job," is what Elizabeth said. However, what she thought was, _**"If the men in town are anything like the well dressed lawyer I sort of met today, I may change my mind." **_

"Oh, where will you be working?"

"I'm a Juvenile Probation and Parole Officer here in Virginia Beach. Well, I will officially be one in two weeks."

"Congratulations. My husband is a doctor, so if you need help, let us know."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"We're having a cookout this Saturday evening; please come," Faith offered.

Remembering her comment to her mother that she hoped to make new friends, she responded, "Sure, I'd love to. Can I bring something?"

"Nope, just yourself, but if you have something special that you like to drink, you can bring that. We'll have water, tea, coffee, soft drinks, beer and wine," Faith advised.

"Okay, I'll plan on coming."

As Faith walked back across the yard, her thoughts were on the eligible bachelors she knew and who she could hook up her new neighbor with.

"Hey Faith…" the male voice on the other end of the phone called out.

"Hey Jack, Carson and I are having a cookout this Saturday evening and we want you to come."

"I would but I'm going to Lee and Rosemary's for a cookout, but thanks for the invite…"

"No, you have to come; besides I was inviting Lee and Rosemary too."

"Okay, as long as they're coming, I'll be there. What can I bring?"

"A date if you want," Faith asked as she nonchalantly phished for information.

"Faith, you know I'm not dating anyone, so it'll just be me…" Jack responded.

"_**Even better," **_she thought. "Okay, I was just telling you to bring someone if you wanted to, but alone is good too; it's great actually."

"Are you trying to set me up?" he asked.

"Who me…?" she responded.

"Don't play innocent with me, but while we're on the subject, please don't try to set me up," he practically begged.

"No set up here; I promise," She stated as she wrote down several couples as well as other single women and men, assuming that Elizabeth may hit it off with someone, even if it wasn't Jack. If a love connection wasn't made, possibly Elizabeth would develop friendships with some of the women there which would help her settle into the new area.

A few minutes later Jack placed a call to Lee, "Hey man, to what do I owe a second call from you in one day?"

"Did Faith call you about a cookout they are having at their house on Saturday?"

"Rosie just got off the phone with her. I haven't had a chance to talk to her; what's up?" Lee asked.

"I know you were having a cookout too so just let me know if you want to go to theirs instead."

"Okay, just a second…" Lee stated as he called out to Rosemary, "Honey, are we cooking out Saturday or are we going to Faith and Carson's?"

"Is that Jack?" she asked.

"Yes, what do I tell him?"

"We're going to Faith and Carson's and then we can cookout on Sunday." Knowing that Faith had invited some eligible women she continued, "He needs to plan to go to Faith's and then he can come to ours on Sunday."

"Did you hear her?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Faith and Carson's on Saturday and your house on Sunday. If I keep up like this I won't have to go grocery shopping; I can just eat at everyone else's house…" Jack teased.

"Do you want to go together?" Lee asked.

"No, I think I'll drive myself. Faith promised that she wouldn't set me up, but you know how she is."

"She's better about it than Rosie is. If she says she won't then I'm sure she won't."

"Well, I'll still just drive myself; I'm not into being set up, and right now, I'm just not interested. Maybe I won't even go."

"Oh no…you're going. Besides, I'm not going to try to set you up, and I try to tie Rosie's hands when she talks about finding someone for you. But truthfully, you never know, your soul mate may be there."

"Lee, I'm not that lucky. Just like that woman I almost met, she was beautiful. But she's married and now I can't get her off my mind. I wish I'd never seen her…"

The next morning, Elizabeth was up early, put away two Rubbermaid boxes of her belongings, rode up to 7-11 for a BIG cup of coffee, and then made her way out to Deep Creek Boulevard in Chesapeake to pick up her new companion, an eight week old yellow Labrador Retriever male that she had tentatively named, Maverick.

Once she signed all of the AKC paperwork, and was provided all of the information for the puppy, she thanked the breeder, and carried the puppy in her arms out to her vehicle.

"Oh wait…" the breeder yelled from her front porch. "Wait just a minute…" she stated as she slipped back inside the house.

Elizabeth walked back to the porch and was met by the breeder who held a CD in her hand. "I made this disk of some of the cute pictures and videos of your puppy. That way you can feel as though you were right there from the beginning," the breeder stated.

"Thank you so much; I can't wait to watch it," Elizabeth responded as she took the CD from the breeder's hand.

"Oh, just know that there is a video of him being born, so if that one is too much for you, just skip over it."

"You have a video of him being born on here," Elizabeth excitedly asked as she held up the CD.

"I sure do; it's the miracle of birth, so I hope you enjoy it."

Elizabeth thanked the breeder before she and Maverick headed for the SUV and their new home. Thankfully, when she and Maverick arrived home there were several boxes on her front porch from , which included a brand new crate, dog toys, bowls, and a comfortable pad to sleep on.

While Maverick checked out the still empty house, Elizabeth unpacked the Chewy boxes, and hung the clothes from her dress bags in her closet before the delivery truck pulled into the driveway and her furniture was delivered.

Once Saturday arrived, Elizabeth slipped next door to Faith's just to make certain that she didn't need her to bring anything. Again she was told that she need not bring a thing but herself and she looked forward to seeing her any time after 6.

That evening, before leaving for the cookout, Elizabeth fed Maverick and turned him out into the backyard to play. Since the cookout was next door, she felt comfortable leaving her new puppy outside as she would be able to keep an eye on him.

She pulled a pair of jeans from her suitcase and a lightweight mint colored crew neck long sleeve t-shirt. She looked through several bags, finally finding her black crocs flip flops in her box of books. Elizabeth pulled her hair up on the sides and secured it with clips as her auburn curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

Only a few miles away, Jack pulled a pair of jeans and a black, waffle style material Henley brand long sleeve t-shirt from his closet. He sat on the side of his bed finding it quite easy to talk himself out of going. However, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't show up, he got dressed, put on a splash of his woodsy scented Coach cologne, slipped on his boots, and headed for his garage.

Elizabeth walked next door and hearing voices in the backyard, she walked through the side gate.

"Hi Elizabeth; let me introduce you around," Faith stated as she took Elizabeth's arm and led her into the backyard.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, this is Pete Harrell, Jimmy Adams, and Maggie Parker."

"Faith, could you help me for a minute," Carson called out as he stood by the grill and asked her to go inside for the seasoning container.

"Excuse me; please go ahead and mingle," Faith suggested to Elizabeth.

Pete slipped away from the group and returned with a glass of wine for Elizabeth.

"Thank you," she offered.

"You're welcome."

While standing in the kitchen, the front door opened and Lee, Rosemary and Jack stepped inside.

"Where is everybody?" Rosemary asked.

"Everyone is out back," Faith replied.

"Is there a woman here for Jack?" Rosemary prodded.

"I have to admit, I think Jack would like my new next door neighbor, but he's already told me no set ups," Faith stated, "So, I'm respecting his wishes."

Jack released an appreciative deep breath, "Thank you. Okay, let's get a beer and go socialize."

With a beer in his hand, he stepped out onto the deck behind Rosemary and Lee. As they made their way from group to group, Jack shook hands with those he knew, and introduced himself to those he didn't.

Jack wasn't certain why, but suddenly his heart began pounding, much like it had several days earlier when he met the beautiful woman on the side of Northampton Boulevard.

Glancing around the yard he observed a woman from behind playing with the yellow Labrador Retriever puppy next door. She was slender, wearing a pair of jeans that she filled out nicely and a mint green blouse. Jack wasn't certain why, in fact he had been doing his best to stay away from women that Rosemary and Faith knew, but here he was walking across the yard to introduce himself to someone who seemed to be doing her best to isolate herself.

As he got closer, his heart began to pound harder, and for only the second time that he could remember in his life, his palms began to sweat.

"Hi…" Jack called out.

Elizabeth pulled her hand back through the fence, stood up and turned around. Suddenly the reason for Jack's pounding heart and sweating palms became abundantly clear and she was staring him in the eyes.

"You…" they both seemed to call out.

"Who's that?" Rosemary asked.

Faith walked up, "That's Elizabeth Thatcher, my new neighbor. I wanted to set her up with Jack, but he made me promise not to."

As Faith, Lee and Rosemary watched from a distance Jack and Elizabeth introduced themselves.

Jack casually brushed his palms against his jeans before reaching out his arm, "I'm Jack Thornton."

Elizabeth shook his hand, "I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"How is your Expedition; did you get it fixed?" he asked, sadly assuming that she might mention her husband, William.

"It's actually my father's, and yes, it's fixed. By the way, thank you for making sure I was okay, and I'm sorry if I implied that you might murder me." Elizabeth smiled, realizing that her heart was pounding just as strongly as it had the other day when she first laid eyes on him.

"I don't believe it was implied; I think you basically came right out and said it."

"Well, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"No, as a matter of fact, as an attorney, I'm quite aware of the bad apples out there. I can appreciate your reluctance. I mean, I know I'm a nice guy, but you don't."

Seeing Jack's deep dimpled smile, Lee stated, "I don't know what's going on over there, but I wouldn't be surprised if Jack has sweaty palms right now."

"Sweaty palms…? What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

Lee laughed, "It's his gold standard, and from the look on his face, I'd say that Jack is definitely happy that he decided to come tonight."

To be continued…

_**Note: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be quite a few pictures and a video or two that may help you better visualize this chapter posted shortly.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Life's Valuable Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 2- Life's Valuable Lesson**_

Jack squatted down to say 'Hi' to the puppy. "He's gorgeous; I had one when I was a kid. Uh, he's wearing a hat…"

"His name is Maverick," Elizabeth mentioned. "And he likes the hat."

Jack stood up and smiled, "Oh, did he tell you his name and that he liked playing dress up?"

"No, I named him…"

"Excuse me?" Jack seemed quite confused.

"He's my puppy, and when I put the hat on him he never tries to take it off."

Jack looked back at the house next door and then returned his glance to Elizabeth, "You live next door?"

"I just moved in; as a matter of fact, if you will recall the Expedition was bursting at the seams with things that I was bringing from home," she reminded him.

"I remember. Well, welcome to Virginia Beach," Jack stated as his heart beat faster and louder.

Could his luck be turning around? Not only did his heart pound and his palms sweat, but he'd just found out that she wasn't married…or was she?

Afraid to hear the answer to his next question, he subconsciously reminded himself to breathe before asking, "Was your husband transferred here for work?"

She stuck her hand back through the chain link fence to pet Maverick who was demanding her attention. "Married…? Oh, I'm not married. You…?"

"No, I'm not married either," he responded. _**Oh Happy Day…**_

Happy to have that question out of the way, he suddenly felt tongue-tied. Not since he first started dating had he been this nervous around a woman. He was generally just himself, which always seemed to be enough before, and if it wasn't, he didn't consider it a great loss.

Now, with her, he wasn't certain why but he was desperate to make a good impression. Little did he know that he'd already done that and just as he'd been thinking about her, thoughts of him had also occupied much of her time as well. Without saying a word, the smile on each one's face showed that they were elated to have innocently met up again.

"Do you like the area?" he asked.

"So far I love the neighborhood. Faith is really sweet, and she welcomed me immediately. I actually just met Carson this evening, but they're both very sweet."

"Well, they are wonderful people, but I'm also sure they are happy to have you next door rather than their last neighbors," Jack stated as he glanced at the damaged section of chain link fencing.

"What happened there?" she asked.

"Well, I think a husband and wife moved in about six months ago, and their son was in a band," Jack began to explain before laughter over by the grill caused both of them to glance away from each other.

Seeing Carson attempting to remove a half cooked burger from his golden retriever's mouth that had been accidentally flipped off the grill had everyone laughing.

"Well, that's one burger I don't want," Jack stated as he laughed softly. Looking back at Elizabeth he observed her suddenly appear flushed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good all of a sudden," she replied.

"Here, let me help you get to a seat," Jack offered.

"Why is the yard spinning?" she whispered as she leaned up against the fence.

With most everyone involved in their own conversations, Jack grabbed a chair, brought it over to Elizabeth and helped her take a seat. Within a few minutes, all of the symptoms seemed to pass. "I'm sorry; I don't know what was wrong with me. I guess that's what you get when you don't eat all day."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I'm sorry;" she smiled," it seems that you're always having to come to my aid."

She stood up and took a step over to the fence, putting her hand back through, doing her best to quiet her new puppy. Elizabeth stood back up and, attempting to put her momentary faux pas behind them, she asked, "So Jack, what was wrong with the people who lived in the house before me?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine; I just haven't eaten today and I had a sip of wine and I guess it just shows me that I can't drink on an empty stomach," she smiled through her embarrassment.

"Well if you're sure…anyway the last occupants of the house weren't bad, but the son's band practiced several nights a week. Let's just say they're no Chris Martin and Coldplay."

"Okay, so they were loud, and I'm assuming not that good, but what happened to the fence?"

"They also had an aggressive dog, and he tore up the fence trying to get to their dog Bo," Jack explained as he glanced back at the grill to see the dog hoping for another accidental meat drop.

"What happened with the dog?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head back and forth slightly, "All I know is that they all moved out. So, I guess their loss is your gain, and possibly mine too…"

"Excuse me?"

"Look Elizabeth, we never know what's going to happen in life, so I'm just going to be honest with you…"

"Okay, I appreciate honesty."

"When I stopped the other day, I really did so because I was worried about you. It wasn't the best place to be stranded, and I don't know if you noticed, but I'm no mechanic…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, when you said that it was the water pump or the radiator, I thought to myself, based on the liquid pooling under the SUV, I could have made that assumption. But it was kind of you to stop. Actually several men stopped so I just figured that this must be a nice area."

"I'm sure there are a lot of nice people here, but just like any other place there are bad influences too," Jack suggested as he found himself mesmerized by her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"So, you aren't a mechanic; well, I already knew that. I mean you did tell me that you were a lawyer, so is that what you needed to be honest about?" she asked.

Jack wanted to be honest and tell her that he'd thought about her ever since he first saw her. He wanted to be honest and tell her that since they didn't introduce themselves to each other, he'd actually done something he'd never done before and had a friend run her license plate because he was desperate to know her name, but then became depressed when he thought that she was married. He wanted to tell her that moving next door to his friends seemed like fate, bringing them back together again, and although he didn't want to move too quickly for her, he wanted to ask her out, and get to know her before she somehow slipped away again. Before he could answer…

"Hey everyone, dinner is ready," Carson called out as he pulled the final hamburger from the grill.

Jack tilted his head in the direction of the group of guests, "Shall we…?"

"Sure," she responded.

As they walked back to the middle of the yard, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what Jack meant when he said that he was going to be honest with her. _**Was the fact that he isn't a mechanic what he meant? **_That seemed silly; after all he never implied that he was a mechanic. She thought that would be akin to her ability to sew; she could hem someone's pants, but she certainly wasn't a seamstress.

They walked over and stood in line, Jack behind Elizabeth, and he secretly thought how much nicer the view was at this cookout that those prior. Finally, as they made their way down the buffet line, Elizabeth took a seat at the picnic table with her plate consisting of a hamburger, catsup only, a small scoop of potato salad, a salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing, and a spoonful of Waldorf salad that she quickly learned was one of Faith's specialties. She glanced beside her at Jack's plate and observed that he preferred his burger "all the way" with lettuce, tomato, pickles, mayonnaise and apparently a squirt of mustard which simply lined the outer circle of the meat.

Jack threw out the beer he'd held in his hands having only consumed approximately a quarter of it before walking over to talk to Elizabeth. Mesmerized by her, it was now warm and not very tasty.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jack asked as he headed to the cooler for another beer. "Maybe a soft drink?"

"Oh, my wine is over there; would you grab it on your way by?" she asked as she pointed to the small table between two lawn chairs. "On second thought, it didn't taste right," she whispered not wanting Faith or Carson to hear. "I only drank a sip or two."

Jack turned back and knelt down beside her, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that you shouldn't leave your drink and come back to it later? I mean, someone could slip something in it…"

'Yes, I know that, but I'm sure these people are okay."

"How do you know that? Do you know them?" he asked.

"Well no…but you do, don't you?" she responded.

"Not all of them. I'll get you a fresh glass…how about a Coke or Ginger-Ale?" he suggested.

"Thank you; Coke would be good, but if they have diet, that would be great," she responded.

Jack walked over to the table, grabbed her old glass of wine and poured it into the flowerbed. He fixed her a red SOLO cup of diet Coke, and grabbed a cold beer from the cooler for himself before returning to his seat beside Elizabeth.

None of Jack's friends knew Elizabeth, well except for Faith who had the opportunity to chat with her on a few occasions since she moved in. She advised the others that she found Elizabeth to be sweet, kind, and considerate, "I guess I was right," Faith mentioned.

"Right about what?" Rosemary asked her she continued to stare at the new couple in the making.

"When I first met her, I thought of Jack. Don't they look perfect together?" Faith asked.

"There's that deep smile of his that I haven't seen in a long time," Lee acknowledged. "It looks good on him."

"Well, I'm not convinced; Jack is vulnerable, so I wouldn't let some chick come into town and take advantage of him," Rosemary stated as her eyes remained fixated on the couple.

Although Jack and Elizabeth knew very little about each other, from his friends' vantage point, their conversation appeared to flow smoothly and literally non-stop.

"I'm going over there to check her out," Rosemary stated as she stood up and started to walk away.

Lee reached out his arm and grabbed her hand. "No you're not," he stated sternly. "Look at him; he looks happy. I don't know who she is, but when's the last time you saw him looking that happy?"

"I just don't want anyone to hurt him."

"Rosie, he's a big boy; he hasn't been interested in anyone in a long time, well, not until the other day, so…"

"The other day…what are you talking about?" Rosemary asked.

"He stopped on the side of Northampton Boulevard to help a woman who was stranded."

"Who was she?" Rosemary inquired.

"I don't know, but he was practically devastated when I ran her license plate number and she ended up being married," Lee explained. "So leave him alone; he looks like he's having a nice time with her."

Across the patio, Elizabeth was nervous. Never before could she recall being in the company of a man whom she found to be so physically attractive, who seemed sweet, intelligent, and from what she could tell, truly interested in her. However, with so many changes happening in her life, was being friends all she could offer right now?

Elizabeth turned away and laughed internally, _**he's nice and certainly handsome, but just because he's talking to me doesn't mean he's interested, **_she told herself. _**Get a grip, Elizabeth!**_

After dinner, Jack was pulled away from his conversation and inside the house by Rosie, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" Jack responded as he turned to Lee who approached to corral his wife. "It's her…"

"It's who?" Lee asked.

"The woman I met on Northampton. The SUV belongs to her dad, and she moved in next door. Can you believe it? Can you believe my luck?" Jack asked as he glanced back at the table observing Pete Harrell sneak in and take over his seat.

"Faith told us that she moved in next door, but I had no idea that she was the same woman, she's beautiful, Jack," Lee commented to which Rosemary elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm not interested in her; I already have the best woman here," Lee leaned over and kissed Rosemary's cheek.

"She isn't married," Jack stated as he looked back out the window. "Who is that guy sitting next to her?"

"I don't know; I've never seen him before," Lee responded. "Must be a friend of Jimmy's or Maggie's; I saw them hanging together."

As Jack looked out the kitchen window, Faith stepped back inside the house to grab more hamburger buns, "What's up?"

"Who's that guy sitting next to Elizabeth?" Jack asked; feeling somewhat thrilled that Elizabeth kept turning her head away and didn't appear interested in their conversation.

Jack also found it weird that as Elizabeth looked back at the guy, he kept raising his wine glass and doing toasts with her. For not really knowing her, Jack's green eyed monster was really rearing his ugly head.

"You like her don't you?" Faith responded to his question with her own.

Jack continued to watch out the window as Faith added, "Maybe from now on you'll be a little more accepting of a set up."

"Yeah, okay…whatever; who's that guy?" Jack asked as his eyes remained on the picnic table.

"You don't know him?" she asked.

"No, I've never seen him before," Jack and Lee responded in unison.

"I don't know; he walked in with Jimmy Adams and Maggie Parker…" Faith acknowledged. "But now that I think about it, they walked off and he had to introduce himself."

As Jack's eyes never diverted from the picnic table Faith asked, "Did he do something? I mean we do have Sgt. Coulter here…" she joked.

"No, nothing that I know of, but he's schmoozing in on Elizabeth," Jack responded.

"Schmoozing, is that really a word?" Lee asked.

"It is in this case," Jack stated. He knew that Elizabeth was not his girlfriend, nor was she even a woman that he was dating. However, he stood at the kitchen window and felt somewhat jealous of this man who seemed to have come out of nowhere and was doing his best to move in on her.

"Maybe I should get back over there," Jack stated as he left the group and walked back outside.

Jack didn't want to appear jealous, although if he was being honest, he was. He approached the table, but had no idea what he was going to say once he got there. However, Pete's reaction to his return shocked him, but unfortunately he thought nothing further of it.

When Pete glanced up and saw Jack, he immediately stood up, muttered, "I thought you'd left and she was alone."

Jack thought it was quite odd when Pete laughed and said, "You'll thank me later," before turning and rushing off.

Thinking nothing of it other than some guy he didn't know trying to move in on a woman he was interested in, Jack took a seat next to Elizabeth and their conversation picked up again.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

"I think we were talking about Faith's homemade Waldorf salad," Elizabeth replied as she took a sip of diet Coke, but then pushed her red solo cup away, "Eww, my taste buds must be off. Everything tastes salty to me."

Not thinking anything about her comment, but knowing that he really didn't want to talk about food, Jack asked, "So what's your degree in?"

"I have a Bachelor's in English and a Master's in Human Services from Villanova. How about you?" she asked.

"I graduated with a History degree from William and Mary, and then went on to the Marshall-Wythe School of Law," he glanced over at her and seeing a distant look in her eyes he continued, "They're both in Williamsburg."

She giggled, "I've heard of William and Mary. My parents brought me and my sisters for a vacation in Williamsburg when we were kids. It's a beautiful area."

"So where are you working?" Jack inquired.

"I'm a Juvenile Probation and Parole Officer here in Virginia Beach; well actually I will be not this Monday, but next, on the 1st."

"My office is located down on Princess Anne Road, just on the outskirts of the Civic Center complex, so I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked as she reached over and grabbed an empty plate from the table and began fanning herself.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm hot, are you hot?" she stated as she dropped the paper plate on the table. She looked back at Jack, "You sure look handsome tonight," she then surprised him when she kissed him before placing her hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jack knew that ordinarily a man would be quite turned on by her actions; however, there was something off, something out of place with her behavior. "I'm actually comfortable right here; is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

She shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs, "Nothing; what were we talking about?" Her bottom lip stuck out as she kept releasing quick breaths. The air cooled her face as it blew up toward her forehead.

"Are you feeling sick again?" he asked.

She laughed, uncharacteristically loud, "No, I feel quite relaxed, but it's awfully hot out here." She leaned over, "Do you want to go to my house?"

The other guests, including Lee and Rosemary were playing volleyball in the far end of the Shepherd's large back yard, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone. Elizabeth glanced around and as her breathing and heart rate slowed, she stated, "I feel weird. I'm going home."

"Let me help you," Jack stated as his first thought was that she was intoxicated.

She slowly stood up and he put his arm around her to steady her. "Elizabeth, did you drink anything before you got here?"

Through slurred words, she began, "Stop spin…spinning. There was a…" she licked her lips before continuing, "bottle of water, some wine, and the…and the…Coke."

Before Jack knew it, she collapsed in his arms…

"CARSON…" Jack yelled as he gently laid her on the ground.

The volleyball game came to an abrupt end as Faith ran inside to call 9-1-1, grab a cool cloth and Carson's medical bag. Elizabeth became the new excitement of the cookout as the other guests circled around her.

"Please guys, back up," Jack began to yell as Carson examined her.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?" he asked, finding it interesting that her eyes were open, she was staring right at him, and although her mouth opened and closed, she didn't or couldn't respond to him.

"Jack, is she allergic to anything?" Carson asked but before he could get a response he yelled, "Turn her on her side," he stated as he and Jack rolled her on her right side when she began to vomit.

"I don't know; we just met," Jack responded. "What's wrong with her?"

"Lee," Carson called out. "Come here."

"What's wrong," Jack asked.

"What can I do to help?" Lee asked.

"I won't know until we do a tox screen, and it could be any number of things, but she has signs of GHB, or Rohypnol…" Carson whispered. "Did you happen to see what she drank?"

"No I didn't, but I don't think she'd been here long enough to be drunk," Lee responded.

"Unless she was drinking before she came over," Carson stated as he wiped her face with the cool wet cloth that Faith provided.

"What is it?" Jack called out, not liking the fact that he was being kept out of their conversation.

Lee turned around, "I'll explain it in a minute."

Carson continued, "We need to get her to the hospital, but if someone here did that, I want you to find them. I don't want the evidence to get away."

"Which cup is Elizabeth's?" Lee asked Jack.

Jack pointed to her cup as Lee grabbed a Ziploc bag from the main table and stuck the almost empty cup inside.

As the ambulance with lights flashing and siren blaring pulled up to the Shepherd's residence, Carson continued to tend to Elizabeth. The paramedics were directed by Faith around the side of the house and they pulled the stretcher up alongside Elizabeth, quickly assuming her care.

Lee called in the incident to the precinct but in the absence of a "Person crime" detective, he advised everyone in attendance that they couldn't leave until he'd interviewed them. He immediately went down the line talking privately with one guest after another as each one surprisingly told him the same story. Generally, he thought, although a group of people may be in the same place, they usually see things differently, and it was interesting that each story was practically the same.

As Elizabeth was loaded up into the ambulance, Jack started for his car.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I don't want her to be alone at the hospital," Jack responded.

"Jack, I can't let you leave."

"Why…?"

"Jack, I can't let anyone leave yet; I'm still interviewing people. Please take a seat."

"Lee, she shouldn't go to the hospital alone."

"She isn't going alone; Faith is going with her," Lee advised as he and Jack watched Faith climb into the ambulance for the ten minute ride to Sentara Bayside Hospital.

"Lee, you know I should have gone."

"Why Jack; you just met her…"

"Why did you let Faith go and make me stay?"

"Because Faith didn't give her a date-rape drug."

"What…? You think I would do something like that…?"

"Of course I don't, but I have to tell you Jack, everyone I've talked to had the same story; you gave Elizabeth the drink."

Jack was angrier than he ever recalled being and he stormed inside the house as Lee followed close behind.

"Jack, what happened?"

"Lee, we have been friends forever, and I can't believe that you could possibly think that I would slip something in her drink," Jack remarked; his tone was stern and harsh. "Oh wait, I don't know if it means anything, but Elizabeth took a sip from the cup and said that it tasted salty," Jack advised.

"Really…? Hmm," Lee responded. Jack, I know you and I know you didn't do anything, but with everyone here, I have to play by the rules.

"What about that Pete guy; what did he have to say?" Jack asked.

Lee glanced at his notebook, "I don't see his name. Let me go see if anyone knows anything about him. You stay here…"

As soon as Lee walked out the back door, Jack left through the front, climbed into his car and headed for the hospital.

Faith stayed in the room with Elizabeth who was unconscious by the time she reached the hospital, and still remained so. She sat by the bed feeling like she should call her parents, but did not have any of their contact information.

Jack sat in the waiting area hoping to hear some good news soon. He pulled out his phone and sent Lee a text…

"Sorry, I didn't w8. I'm at the hospital…"

"Do u realize that I could arrest u 4 leaving…?"

"Yes, but u won't…"

"Of course not. U r a lawyer. U have 2 play by the rules…"

"Where's that guy Pete…"

"He slipped away b4 she collapsed…"

"He did it Lee; I kno it…"

"We don't even know that's what it is…"

"Lee, she felt sick earlier after drinking wine…"

"Who gave her the wine…?"

"I don't know…"

"May b some 1 here knows…" Lee wrote before returning to the guests who had remained.

Lee walked back outside with a new band of questions to ask to a nervous group of friends and acquaintances. He individually questioned each person, with no change in their story.

Although Katie Johnson, Jason Hollowell's girlfriend, didn't change her story, she did make an addition. "Lee, I was coming back outside from the bathroom, and I saw that guy, what was his name…? Did you see him…he was that dude in jeans and a blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt... Paul, or Patrick; no it was Pete. Anyway, I saw him standing around the beverage table with something which resembled a BC powder in his hand."

"Did you talk to him?" Lee asked.

"I just asked if he had a headache," Katie replied.

"Did he say anything back to you?" Lee inquired.

"He said something like after this my night will get much better. I just assumed that he meant he'd feel better after the powder took effect," she responded before Lee released her and the others.

The Coulter's left The Shepherd's house with Rosemary inundating her husband with question after question. "So, what's wrong with her? I told you that Jack needed to be careful."

"I'm not sure, but it may not have been her doing; she may have been drugged."

"By who?"

"Don't you mean by whom…?"

"Stop nitpicking; whom drugged her?"

"Well, now it would be who?"

"Lee…"

"There was a guy at the cookout that everyone assumed was a friend of someone's but when it came down to it, no one knew him."

"What did he drug her with?"

"My guess would be GHB or Rohypnol…"

"What are they?"

"Sadly they are used as date-rape drugs?"

"Lee, how do they affect you?"

"Well they basically incapacitate you. You feel disoriented, you sweat, your nauseous and can vomit, you lose muscle control, and you lose consciousness in some cases."

"Why would someone want to have sex with someone like that?"

"Rosie, did you not hear me say date-rape?" he asked as he pulled into their driveway. "They give you the drug and when it takes effect you don't fight back. Supposedly you have increased sensuality and do things that you wouldn't ordinarily do. You have memory loss, so when you wake up, you think something happened, but you have no recollection."

Having a sudden heightened sense of compassion for the woman she hadn't yet met, she responded, "WOW!" Rosemary released a harsh breath. "I hope she's okay. How's Jack?"

"I'm not sure," he responded not wanting to tell her that a majority of the people implicated him in the drugging.

Lee walked Rosemary inside their home, and then ran the red SOLO cup to the precinct to check for fingerprints, before heading to the hospital.

Back at the Shepherd's home, Carson called Faith, "Is there any news on Elizabeth?"

"Dr. Epstein gave her a thorough exam and found nothing abnormal, well except for her slow pulse and heart rate, and her loss of consciousness. He's fairly certain that something will show up on the tox screen; either she took something on her own, or it was slipped into her drink," Faith explained.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "They put a rush order on the tox screen, it should be back soon. Honey, how could something like this happen?" Faith asked, her voice sounding quite distraught.

"I don't know; is Elizabeth conscious yet?" Carson asked.

"She's stirring, but she hasn't opened her eyes yet," Faith replied. "How's Jack?"

"He and Lee got into it after the ambulance left."

"Why…?"

"Because he felt like Lee was looking at him as the one who slipped something in her drink."

"Carson, you're not serious, are you? I mean, we've known Jack forever; he would never do that."

"Lee knows that too, but he had to question everyone, Jack included, but Jack's angry right now."

"Hey, can you get Elizabeth's puppy from the back yard and bring him inside. When she wakes up I don't want her worrying about him."

"Sure, I'll do it right now."

Carson walked outside, over to Elizabeth's side gate and called to Maverick. With her back porch light on, he could see the puppy sleeping on a toddler slide, which since Elizabeth had no children he could only assume, was left by the previous occupants. Maverick scampered over to him and ran through the open gate into the adjoining side yards.

Carson walked toward his front door calling the puppy to follow him. Once at the steps, he noticed Maverick attempting to navigate them while carrying something in his mouth. After further inspection, Carson pulled a tooth riddled yellow tulip from Maverick's mouth.

"Ooo, somebody isn't going to be happy with you boy," Carson joked as he assumed that the flower came from Elizabeth's yard, as his flowerbed consisted of boxwoods, geraniums, and Hostas, with no tulips in sight.

_**Sentara Bayside Hospital**__**…**_

As Lee walked into the waiting room of the hospital, he found Jack sitting alone. Walking up to him, Jack jumped up, "Do you want to interrogate me some more or have you jumped to accusing me?"

"Look Jack, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you would never do this, but if I question everyone but you, it looks like I'm playing favorites," Lee explained but he wasn't certain that Jack had yet seen his point. "Look, the important thing is to find out what happened and get the person who did this; if in fact she didn't do it to herself. The more we argue about this, the longer it takes to get to the bottom of what happened. Besides, you're a lawyer; you know how all of this works."

"You're right; I'm sorry," Jack replied as he stuck out his arm and shook Lee's hand.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"No, and I'm just an acquaintance so they won't tell me anything," Jack responded.

"Let's just wait until we hear how Elizabeth is doing…okay?"

Dr. Epstein stepped out into the waiting area, "Hey Lee, are you working on the passed out girl case?"

"Her name is Elizabeth," Jack quickly interjected.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Epstein stated before turning back toward Lee. "Can you step over here please?" he asked as he and Lee stood in a quiet corner of the room.

"It won't be my case, but apparently the detective on duty tonight that handles this type of crime is tied up, so I'll handle it until they take over," Lee advised.

"How is Ms. Thatcher?" Lee asked.

"She'll be fine but she has a relatively significant level of Gamma Hydroxybutyrate in her system."

"Why must you doctors talk over my head? That's GHB, right?" Lee asked.

"Yes and she's lucky that someone was with her; medically that's some bad stuff," Dr. Epstein remarked, a comment to which Lee quickly agreed.

Dr. Epstein continued, "I know you've seen the outcome on cases where women are not as fortunate. We aren't always so lucky to get the victim here so fast. Sadly the GHB works so quickly through the system; is gone in about twelve hours, and it's bad for you guys because you have no evidence, and the women don't remember."

"Yes I've dealt with a few cases, but this one hits close to home."

"Oh, do you know her?"

"Indirectly…by the way," Lee began as he glanced over toward Jack, "Can he go back and see her?"

"Is he family?"

"No, but they're friends, and she's new in town, so she might need to see a friendly face," Lee clarified.

"As long as she wants to see him, that's fine. I'll have someone let him know when she's conscious," Dr. Epstein promised as he disappeared through the swinging doors and back into the Emergency Room.

Lee walked back over to Jack and took a seat.

"How is she?" Jack asked as Lee could tell by his demeanor that he was nervous.

"You're awfully worked up over someone you just met," Lee responded.

"I like her Lee, you know that, but I also don't like the idea that people think I may have done something to her." Jack released a frustrated breath, "I would never do something like that."

"Jack, I know that, and to answer your question, Dr. Epstein said that she'll be fine, but it was GHB…"

"The date rape drug?" Jack asked, knowing full well what the initials stood for but still finding it hard to believe that anyone would drug her. However, knowing that those affected by GHB are much less inhibited sexually, he now understood more why she kissed him and squeezed his leg implying that she wanted to have sex with him.

"Yeah, and I suspect that the guy Pete that no one seems to know is the perpetrator."

"How do we find him?" Jack asked.

"We…don't do anything; you leave this up to the police," Lee was adamant.

"How are you going to find him?" Jack asked again. "I mean, apparently no one knew him; the fact is, Pete probably wasn't even his name."

"You know, if you weren't a lawyer, I'll bet you'd have made a great detective," Lee stated as he observed a gentle smile on Jack's face. "See, that right there is what she needs to see when you go in to visit her."

"I can see her?" Jack asked as his smile broadened.

"Well, Dr. Epstein said that as long as she wants to see you that it's okay. We just have to wait for her to wake up."

"Is it normal for her to be out this long?" Jack asked.

"She really hasn't been out that long; it just seems like time is dragging…"

Jack sat back down and put his head in his hands, as his eyes watered he began, "Lee, I don't know her; I mean, I want to get to know her, but if he had gotten her away from Carson's house, no telling what would have happened."

"You're smitten with her, aren't you?"

"Smitten, that doesn't sound like you, Lee…"

"I guess I've been with Rosie too long; her words are rubbing off on me."

"Well, to answer your question, I was smitten with her when I stopped to help her on the road. I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I want to find out…"

"Sgt. Coulter?" a nurse called out as she stood in the middle of the open Emergency Room doors.

Lee and Jack both stood up.

"Ms. Thatcher is awake; you can follow me." As they walked down the hall, the nurse added, "She'll probably be released soon."

"Thank God," Jack whispered through his thankful breath as he and Lee followed the nurse.

Once they reached Elizabeth's cubicle, Lee pulled back the curtain slightly and knocked on the wall partition, "May we come it?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Oh wait, weren't you at the party, I mean cookout?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was, but I'm also with the police department," Lee responded as Jack peeked over Lee's shoulder.

She saw Jack, and smiled, "Hi…"

Suddenly it dawned on her, "Oh no, the police, did I do something wrong? I don't remember," she sat up in bed and her eyes darted about the room, "Why don't I remember?"

Lee stepped into her room followed closely by Jack, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Unfortunately something wrong was done to you."

"What…?"

"Have you ever heard of GHB…you know the date rape drug?"

As those words penetrated her ears and settled in her brain she froze.

"Elizabeth breathe; nothing happened; you're okay," Jack stated as he moved closer to her bed.

"But he just said…"

"I know what I said, but whoever put the drug in your drink didn't get you away from the cookout. You collapsed in the backyard," Lee advised her. "Do you remember anything?"

Elizabeth took a moment to think before disappointedly responding, "No, no I don't. I mean, I remember talking to Jack, but I don't know what we talked about."

"Okay, well I'm Sgt. Lee Coulter with the Virginia Beach Police Department, and my wife and I are good friends with Jack. Here's my card if you remember anything."

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about; I hope you feel better," Lee stated as he looked over at Faith and tilted his head toward the curtain opening.

"I'm going to step outside and call Carson. Do you need anything?" Faith asked.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Elizabeth asked glancing around in search of a clock.

Jack looked at his watch, "its 1:15 in the morning."

"Maverick's still outside, I need to get home," Elizabeth stated as she pulled the covers off and began to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, he's fine. Carson brought him over to our house," Faith assured her as she encouraged her to remain in bed.

"Thank you," she stated appreciatively as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth," Faith asked. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No…no, no, no, don't call them. My father will be down here within hours to move me back home," Elizabeth replied. "I'm just so embarrassed. To be honest, I don't know what happened, but if I could I'd tear up my lease and move."

"Elizabeth, you did nothing to be embarrassed about, and our neighborhood is really nice and quiet," Faith assured her.

"I'm sure it is, but I've just been here a week and what an impression I've made. How can I look these people in the eyes?"

"The person who needs to stay away is the guy who put the drug in your drink. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," she stated as she watched Faith and Lee leave her cubicle, leaving her alone with Jack.

Jack took a seat beside her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels foggy. I've never…" she wiped her face as several tears fell. "I've never had anything like this happen before. Will you tell me what happened?"

As he rested his arms on the side of her bed, his hand innocently covered hers. He felt her grab on to him as if he was her port in a storm. Although she didn't know him well, from what her scrambled mind knew, it appeared that he had come to her rescue several times so far.

"I'm not sure. I know that we were talking earlier in the evening and you started to feel dizzy and nauseous. That seemed to pass and you said something about having drank wine on an empty stomach."

"I didn't do anything gross like puke, did I?" she asked, turning a bit green just at the thought.

"No," he replied although he knew she had he didn't want to upset her. "I got you a chair, you sat down, and in a short while you seemed fine. We walked over to get something to eat, and we sat at the picnic table. I got up to get us something to drink…" Jack stopped when he felt her pull her hand out from under his.

"You got me a drink…"

"I didn't put anything in your drink, Elizabeth."

"I didn't say you did."

"You didn't have to; the look on your face says it all, but I swear I would never have done that. I think we know who did it, though."

"If you didn't do it, who did…?"

"Elizabeth, I swear I didn't do it," he practically pleaded with her to believe him. Although he knew he was innocent, he also knew how it looked, and to her, he was a suspect. "Do you remember where you got your glass of wine?"

"Someone gave it to me, I think."

"Do you know who?"

She started shaking her head, "No, I don't remember," she frustratingly responded.

"That's okay; we think we know," Jack responded doing his best to remain calm.

"Who," she asked again.

"Well, that's the confusing part."

"Please don't confuse me anymore."

"Elizabeth, there was a guy at the cookout that everyone assumed was friends with someone that was there. However, after everything happened, he was gone, and no one seemed to know him."

"Did I have anything to do with him?"

Jack spoke quietly, first to help keep her calm, and secondly to keep others from hearing them. "After we ate, Lee's wife, he was the police sergeant who spoke to you a few minutes ago…"

"I remember."

"Well, his wife, Rosemary pulled me away from the table to talk to me."

"About what?"

"That's not important;" he stated, not wanting to imply that Rosemary thought that she would somehow hurt him. "What is important is that the guy came over and sat down next to you. I saw you two talking, and you kept toasting with your drinks."

"I don't remember; why don't I remember?" she asked, and he could tell by her expression that she was scared…but was she scared of him, the not knowing what happened, or both?

"Jack, it's late…or maybe early, but anyway, you should go," Elizabeth stated as she pulled her arm closest to his across her body.

"You're going to be released shortly. You'll need a ride home," he stated, indicating that he was willing to wait on her paperwork to be completed.

"That's okay; I've put you out enough tonight."

"Don't worry Jack; I'll be here. I can get her home," Faith stated as she stepped back into the room. "You go home; I'll have Carson call you tomorrow."

Jack reluctantly left the room. Seeing Lee in the hallway as he finished a call, he pulled him aside, "You don't think I did this, do you?"

"No Jack, I know you didn't," Lee assured him.

"I can tell it in her eyes; she's not so sure."

"Well, you can't blame her. She doesn't remember anything, and you and Faith are the only people she knows, and she doesn't know either of you well. All she remembers is that you were with her each time she was sick, and you gave her the soft drink," Lee reminded him. "Unfortunately the only fingerprints on the cup are yours, Faith's and Elizabeth's."

"I know with working in the court my fingerprints are on file, but how do they have Elizabeth's and Faith's?" Jack asked.

"Did you know she's a probation and parole Officer?" Lee answered his question with his own.

"Yes, she told me tonight."

"Well, as part of the hiring phase, all new employees have to be fingerprinted, and as a nurse, Faith had her taken years ago."

"So, it looks like I did it?"

"Jack, we can't use the cup anyway, because no one watched it the whole night, and anyone could have simply slipped a drug in powder or liquid form but not touch the cup," Lee informed him. "As for her thinking it's you, once she starts feeling like herself again, she'll realize what all of us already know; you'd never treat a woman like that."

"I know that Lee, but if she can't remember, how can she get passed this? I mean, if she's scared of me…" Jack stopped, and looked over at the nurse's station before turning back to Lee.

Jack quickly continued, "Lee, I just remembered, when I went back outside and walked up to Elizabeth, that guy jumped up and said something like he was sorry, he thought she was alone, but I'd be thanking him later. That son-of-a…"

"Jack calm down; we'll find him," Lee promised.

_**Lakeview Shores**__**…**_

"What are you doing?" Carson asked Faith.

"I'm just fixing breakfast for Elizabeth. Do you want something?" Faith responded.

"No, I'll just have some coffee. How is she this morning?"

"She's physically fine," Elizabeth stated as she walked up the hallway, "But I'm embarrassed beyond words."

"Elizabeth, as an Emergency Room doctor years ago, sadly I dealt with quite a few of these cases. Please know that you did nothing wrong. You thought you were in a safe place, and I'm so sorry that it happened here," Carson responded as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"What would you like in it?" Faith asked as she pulled creamer from the refrigerator and sugar, and imitation sweetener from the cabinet.

"I'll take splenda and creamer please," Elizabeth responded.

"Thank you so much for staying with me," she stated to Faith, "And for watching over Maverick. I hope he wasn't a problem," she directed this part of her comment to Carson.

"No problem at all, and if you ever want to find a home for this little guy, he can stay here," Carson stated as he opened the back door and let Maverick inside.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Carson and Faith answered in unison.

"Jack…"

"What about Jack?" Faith asked.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "How well do you know him?"

Carson spoke up, "I've known him since elementary school, why?"

Elizabeth picked up Maverick and held him in her arms as she cuddled him close to her face. "I don't remember what happened, but Jack gave me the drink. So…" she hesitated before continuing, "Is it possible that it was him?"

"No…" Faith and Carson both blurted out.

"Absolutely not," Faith continued. "I've known Jack for a long time, and I was friends with his last two girlfriends. No one has ever had anything bad to say about him. He has the utmost respect for women, and there is absolutely no way possible that he would have done this."

"I like him; I mean he was kind to me when I was stranded on the side of the road, and he seems so thoughtful, but…the not knowing scares me," Elizabeth admitted.

Carson scooted his chair up to the table, "All we can tell you is that Jack is a gentleman, and I don't know how it happened, but there is no doubt in my mind that someone else put that in your drink…"

"Elizabeth," Faith cut in, "There was a guy at the cookout that we didn't know…"

"I know, Jack told me about him, but I don't remember."

"They'll find him, Elizabeth; he'll pay for what he did," Carson stated, his voice sounded so reassuring that Elizabeth almost believed him.

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Faith asked as Carson offered to leave the room.

"No, I'd rather not, but thank you."

_**Police Department- 3**__**rd**__** Precinct**__**…**_

"What are you doing?" Lee asked Detective Woodson when he walked into the office and observed him with a stack of files on his desk.

Detective Woodson looked up from his open file, "Do you see all of these files?"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"I heard that you were at a cookout and that a woman was drugged with GHB."

"Yeah; this one is pretty close to home."

"It may be, but Detective Sharp is mad."

"I know, but I was right there so I interviewed everyone. Besides, I called it in; I can't help it if Marcus (Sharp) was tied up."

"But Lee, since you handle property crimes, Sharp is out for blood. Don't be surprised if he goes to the Captain."

"Thanks for letting me know," Lee responded.

"Is the woman okay?" Detective Woodson asked.

"I haven't checked on her this morning, but she was doing better last night," Lee replied. Looking back at the stack of files he asked, "So, what are all these files for?"

"Do you know the girl?" the detective asked.

"Last night was the first time I'd seen her, but I did talk to her after she came out of the GHB effects," Lee advised.

"She's lucky," he advised.

"I'm sure she is, but you still haven't answered my question," Lee pushed for an answer.

"Each of these files contain complaints from women who were drugged and we haven't been able to catch him yet."

"Why; he's bound to have messed up at some point."

"It seems to be the same MO, he shows up somewhere, blends in as if he belongs, and then apparently gravitates toward a woman who seems to be alone. He slips GHB or Rohypnol in her drink when no one is looking and then they disappear. She passes out, and doesn't remember anything. And before you ask, yes, they were raped, but he wears a condom, and he's left no physical evidence," Detective Woodson explained.

"No saliva; no semen…nothing?"

"Nothing, but things are getting worse."

"Worse than what he's already done?"

"Well, if it's the same guy, the last two women were found in cornfields out in Pungo and they were dead," Detective Woodson advised.

"With the property crimes I've been working on, I'd heard about this around the precinct but now that it's hitting closer to home, I guess I'm more interested," Lee remarked as he pulled a file from the pile and began to peruse the information contained inside.

"It's been on the news too, but some of the information hasn't been released," Detective Woodson advised.

"Like what?"

"Lee are you trying to get me into trouble with Sharp?"

"I'm sorry; have the other women recovered?" Lee asked.

"Physically, but I'm sure that there are emotional scars that may not heal," the detective acknowledged.

"Can I do anything to help? I want to catch this guy," Lee asked.

"Man I'd love some help on this case, but you know how possessive Sharp is, so you need to leave it to us, okay?"

"What's this back here," Lee pointed to information in one of the deceased women's files.

"Well, some things are a little different, at least in the last two cases, so we aren't positive that it's the same guy, it's one of the things we aren't releasing in the media," Detective Woodson quietly stated. "Hey do you think that…" he looked at her newly opened file, "Ms. Thatcher, do you think she'll talk to me?"

"I think she would, but she really doesn't remember anything."

"Well, I'm going to go out and see her later today, so hopefully she'll remember something."

As Lee started out the door, Detective Woodson stopped him, "I will tell you this, I think he will make another move soon, because if it's the same guy, he didn't get what he wanted last night and he's probably angrier than normal."

"That's all the more reason why we need to catch him," Lee responded as he stood in the doorway.

"Does he know where she lives…Ms. Thatcher?" he asked.

Lee released a frustrated breath, "I don't know but he attacked her at a cookout next door to her house. He was seen talking to her, but I don't know if she told him where she lived."

"Who saw him?"

"A bunch of people at the cookout, but no one paid any attention to him. He seemed to blend into the crowd, just like you said" Lee explained before stopping. Wait a minute…"

Lee pulled out his phone and Detective Woodson listened to the one sided conversation…

"Hey Jack…"

"I'm assuming that she's fine. She was staying with Carson and Faith."

"Well, call Carson…"

"Jack, I don't know if you should go over there, but call Carson; he'll let you know how she's doing…"

"I know and we're going to find him, which is why I was calling."

"Jack, did you pay attention to the guy enough to give the police sketch artist a description?"

"Yes, I know why you were interested in him."

"Good, can you come down to the precinct?"

"Okay, we'll be waiting on you."

Lee disconnected the call, "He'll be down here in about 30 minutes.

_**Lakeview Shores**__**…**_

Elizabeth walked around the house and made certain that her doors and windows were locked, feeling slightly concerned that the one in her guest bedroom would not close all the way and she couldn't get the upper and lower panes locked. She sat in her disheveled home, still needing to unpack, but not feeling the desire to do so. What she did feel was both embarrassed and scared, mortified actually. Physically she felt normal, but emotionally she was nervous, emotional, and found herself leery of everyone she saw.

Every sound made her fearful. When someone walked down her street and stopped near her home she wanted to call the police. Her phone rang and when she picked it up, although she knew that the initial silence was a telemarketer, her body told her that 'the guy' had her number.

She sat down on her sofa and pulled her journal from her bag feeling the need to purge the thoughts, feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas before her…

"_**Even though our desire as adults is to spread our wings, venture out on our own, and experience life to its fullest, fear of the unknown, unexpected, unseen or unwanted often keeps us secluded in our own little world. We believe that we are capable of handling any negative force that presents itself until it actually does, and suddenly the darkness surrounds us.**_

_**I've never felt so helpless. Along with the embarrassment comes the acknowledgement that although my head was clear, I had absolutely no control over my body. I tried to speak, but my tongue seemed heavy and it felt as though I was engulfed by a glass ball which had somehow muffled my utterings. My surroundings spun rapidly around me and since my body wouldn't do as I asked, I felt as though pieces of myself were no longer attached, as if my legs were in a different part of the yard from my arms. **_

_**We learn from experiences of the past, but how are we to respond when the experience is our present? Throughout life we have all suffered disappointments and tragedies, along with happiness and triumphs. We may not have the experience to deal with every situation that comes our way, but in those demons we have fought, we realize the fortitude that consumes us. We find that courage is definitely not the absence of fear, but the understanding that there is some power within us that is stronger and much more powerful than our inner trepidations. **_

_**Communicating when we are happy and excited takes very little effort. The emotional thrill you feel pushes the words passed your lips quickly and easily. On the other hand, discussing matters of a sensitive nature may be difficult, seemingly impossible at times. Fear of opening up pockets of negativity leads to the possibility of misunderstandings and hurt feelings. I fear in my haste to understand the vile act perpetrated upon me that I may have cast blame upon someone who is as innocent as I. However, I don't have the benefit of years of friendship, and although I want to trust the word of others, I fear that I have no one here to protect me, but me…" **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and sat it on the table before going to the back door to bring Maverick inside. Out in the yard, she found him, lying on his Kuranda bed, still wearing the hat that he had seemingly grown quickly accustomed to.

"You must love that hat," she called out as he trotted by.

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa and pulled Maverick up onto her chest. "I don't know if you can understand this, but the minute I pick you up, I calm down. You're like a four legged tranquilizer."

_**Third Precinct**__**…**_

Jack arrived at the police station and was immediately taken to see the sketch artist. Forty five minutes later the sketch of a man with brown hair, and eyes with a beard and moustache that Jack described as a bit scruffy was turned over to Detective Sharp.

"Hey Lee," Jack called out as he was walking toward the entrance of the building when Lee walked inside.

"Hey Jack, did you get the sketch done?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you, that Detective Sharp could use a little work in the customer relations department."

"Well, thank you for coming down; where are you headed now?" Lee asked.

"I thought I'd go over to Carson's…"

"Jack, don't go over to see her until this is resolved, okay…?"

"Okay…"

"You promise…?"

"Damn Lee, okay, I promise, but you need to hurry up and catch this guy."

_**Lakeview Shores**__**…**_

Elizabeth peeked out the window when she heard what sounded like cars passing by her house. Next door in the Shepherd's driveway, she observed Jack's Toyota RAV4 pull in and watched as he got out. He looked over at her house and she wanted to go outside and apologize for assuming that he was the one who'd drugged her, and tell him that she believed that he was as innocent in all of this as she was. However, her feet felt as though they were stuck in hardening cement, and before she knew it, he was inside.

"Have you checked on her," Jack asked Faith.

"Not this evening; I told her that I was here if she needed anything, but I don't want to intrude on her, but if I haven't heard anything by the morning, I'll go over and check on her."

Although Jack was invited to dinner, he ate very little, spending most of his time pushing his fork around his full plate of food.

"I'm sorry; I'm sure it's great…I'm just not real hungry," Jack stated.

Faith made eye contact with Carson and tilted her head toward the living room, "I'm going to clean this stuff up; why don't you guys get out of my way."

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Jack?" Carson asked as he stood up.

"No thank you," he replied as the men walked into the quiet of the living room.

"How are you doing Jack?"

"I don't know. Carson, I think she believes that I was the one who drugged her. How do you get passed something like that?"

"It takes time, and it takes the police catching the real guy. It'll happen; it just may not happen right away."

"I know I just met her, but I don't want anything to happen to her," Jack stated as he looked at his watch. "WOW, it's 10 o'clock; I've got court in the morning, I'd better go."

Carson watched Jack walk out to his car and closed the door when he observed him drive away.

As Jack drove around the corner, something around the side of Elizabeth's house caught his eye. He went down the street, turned around and shut off his lights. "Hey, where are you," Jack asked when Lee answered his call.

"I'm on my way home; what's up?"

I just left Carson's and when I went passed Elizabeth's house something caught my eye. I'm worried about her. I'd call her, but things went downhill last night and I never got her number. What I'm saying is that I need help."

In Jack's rearview mirror he could see the blue lights of Lee's car before he shut them off when he turned onto Lakeview Drive. He pulled up behind Jack and they both quietly exited their vehicles.

Whispering, Lee stated, "I've called it in; there should be several units here in a minute."

Off in the distance they heard a noise, "You wait right here."

As Lee ran through Elizabeth's neighbor's side yard, Jack whispered, "Not likely," as he took off running behind Lee.

Lee ran to the front of the house while Jack, hearing the sound of a screen tearing on the side of the house ran there first. In the faint light of the moon, Jack saw someone pulling the screen down and was in the process of opening the window when he yelled for Lee and tackled the guy.

As the two men wrestled on the ground in the darkness, Jack wasn't about to let him go. Not even the slices in his left bicep and across his chest that he received from the box cutter in the perpetrator's hand made him give up.

Hearing a scuffle outside, Elizabeth grabbed her phone ran to her hall closet and hid behind several containers that were stored there.

Quietly she called 9-1-1, "911 what is your emergency…?"

"There's screaming outside my house; I'm scared."

"What's your address ma'am…?"

"1348 Lake…Shore Drive…Road…" as her tears started and her body and voice began to shake she tried to answer the question. "I don't know; I'm so scared, I don't remember."

"Ma'am, could it be 1348 Lakeview Drive?"

"Ye…ye…yes, that's it…please hurry…"

"Ma'am, the police are already on scene there; you're safe."

"Why; what's wrong?"

"It was a prowler call, but just wait until the police come to your door before you go outside," the dispatcher advised. "Stay on the line with me until the officer comes to the door."

"O…kay."

Lee ran around the corner as the other units arrived. With weapons drawn and high powered flashlights aimed directly into the scuffle, the perpetrator, Eli Walker, AKA Pete Harrell, was arrested and taken into custody.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked.

"That's him; that's the guy from last night. Hey, you don't live out here, where were you?"

"I was only a block away; I was going to drive by and check on things," Lee replied.

"Why…?"

"We'll talk about it later. We need to get you looked at," Lee stated as he observed Jack's blood soaked shirt and called in for an ambulance.

"Carson's right next door, Lee. I'll just go there."

"No, sorry; you need to be seen by a doctor at the hospital."

Jack jumped up on the front porch and rang Elizabeth's doorbell.

Elizabeth stated; they just rang my doorbell."

"It's safe, they have him in custody, so you can open your door," the dispatcher informed her.

"Thank you…"

Still unsure, Elizabeth answered the door with the chain lock still attached. Seeing the police officers scouring her yard as their flashlights danced on her lawn, and hearing the siren of the ambulance in the distance she opened the door.

Seeing Jack with a slice across his upper left arm, and one across his chest, and blood covering his light blue shirt, she rushed outside, "What happened?"

"Are you alright?" Jack excitedly asked. He was so concerned about her that he felt no pain.

"Oh my God, Jack…what happened; please sit down," she pleaded as the ambulance pulled up in her driveway and the stretcher was brought to her front porch.

"I don't need a stretcher…"

"Please humor them Jack," Elizabeth stated.

Maybe it was because she'd asked him to comply, but Jack allowed the medics to place him on the stretcher as they applied pressure to the wound on his arm that was still bleeding. He was taken to the hospital where he received seven stitches in his arm, and four in his chest. Jack was given a prescription for Tramadol and Lee drove him home.

"Hey, can you drive me out so I can get my car?"

"I'll come by and get you in the morning…"

"Lee, it is morning…"

"Well, I'll come get you and take you to your car so you can get to work. Now that I think about it, why don't call in sick; after all you don't look so good."

"I can't, I have to be in court…" Jack muttered. "Hey, do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Forgive you…? Jack, you basically just saved her life and I don't know her, but I'm sure she will."

As he pulled into Jack's driveway, Lee asked, "Do you feel like talking for a minute?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I was in the area tonight because one of the detectives working the case made a comment that since the guy didn't get what he wanted last night, meaning Elizabeth…"

Angrily Jack blurted out, "I know what you mean."

"Well anyway, since he didn't get her last night, he would probably strike again real soon. That's not to say that he'd go after Elizabeth again, but we didn't know if she had told him where she lived, so I was just coming by to check on her."

"I'm glad you did, and I'm sure she appreciates it too. Thanks," Jack stated as he opened the passenger side door to Lee's car.

"There's more…"

"More…? What…?" Jack asked, finding it hard to believe that there could be anything worse than what he'd lived through this past weekend.

"Now I'm going to tell you this, but just know the guy is in custody."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Have you heard anything on the news lately about local women being drugged and raped?"

"Yes, and I figured it had to be this guy, but I can't figure out how he's kept from leaving any evidence."

"Well did you hear about the last two cases?"

"Yes, the women were killed and their bodies were dumped out in Pungo. It wasn't the same guy, was it?"

"They're still investigating and I'm sure they'll interrogate him, but…"

"But what, Lee…?"

"Jack, the last two women, the ones who were murdered, were found with a yellow tulip across their bare chest."

"I hadn't heard that."

"It wasn't released to the media…" Lee clarified.

"Jack, when you yelled for me, I was on the other side of Elizabeth's driveway. There was a bag in the grass, and inside was some tape, rope, a bottle of powder that I can only assume was drugs, and…"

"And what…?"

"A yellow tulip."

"He was planning to kill her?"

Lee shook his head up and down, "It looks like he was."

To be continued…

_**Note: I'm aware that this is simply fan fiction, but if there is any lesson to be learned from this chapter it is that you must always be aware of your surroundings. You never leave a drink of any kind and return to consume it later. If you aren't able to take it with you, and someone you trust is unavailable, consider that drink lost. If something happens, you feel odd or you're concerned that you may have been slipped something, tell someone you trust and make certain that you get to somewhere safe. **_

_**The drugs used in this manner come in all forms, pill, powder, and liquid. Often they have no odor, taste (although some are known to make your drink seem somewhat salty), or color when mixed with a dark drink, but some manufacturers have made the drug so that it will change the color of a light colored drink when it is added. **_

_**It's enjoyable to go out with your friends, but no matter the age or your drink of choice, any one, man or woman, can be drugged. Watch out for your friends, and make certain that they are doing the same for you. In the end, it's SAFETY FIRST!**_


	3. Chapter 3- No Apology Necessary

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 3- No Apology Necessary**_

_**Flashback from Saturday Night**__**…**_

Elizabeth was sitting alone waiting on Jack to return when she felt someone take a seat beside her. Turning her head in his direction, she realized that it was "Pete," the man she met earlier in the evening.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced over and wondered in the warmth of the evening why he was dressed in a t-shirt and a flannel shirt. "Aren't you hot?"

"You're hot; I hope you're alone."

Elizabeth joked, "Technically I guess I am alone," she responded meaning that she was waiting for someone to return.

"Good, I've been watching you all evening," he stated which she thought was odd because she had spent most of her time there with Jack.

"I gave you the wine earlier; did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Actually I didn't; it had a weird taste."

"How much did you drink?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she responded, paying very little attention to him.

"How much of the wine did you drink?" he asked again.

"Not much…" she responded.

Inquiring so he could determine how much GHB she may have consumed he asked again, "But how much?" this time his voice sounded a bit curt.

"Why is it important?" she asked, "The fact is, I didn't like the taste, so I didn't drink it," she continued, getting slightly irritated with him and wishing that Jack would return to the table.

"It isn't, I guess." Drawing her attention over to Maverick, who was begging for attention at the fence, "Nice dog…"

Elizabeth smiled, proud of her pup, she innocently stated, He's mine…"

With her attention on Maverick, "Pete" pulled a syringe from his pocket, removed the stopper and plunged all of the liquid into her diet Coke.

Back inside the house, "Who's that guy sitting next to Elizabeth?" Jack asked; feeling somewhat thrilled that Elizabeth kept turning her head away and didn't appear interested in their conversation.

No one in the kitchen seemed to know his identity.

Jack momentarily looked away, diverting his attention from the scene out back to speak to Rosemary, "Look what you did…"

"What did I do?" she jumped back.

"You pulled me back in here, and she's out there with…with him. Do you ever want me to find someone, Rosemary?"

"Of course I do, Jack, but we love you and none of us want you to get hurt," Rosemary responded as it appeared that she was alone in her thoughts, with Lee and Faith happy for Jack's apparent good luck.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself," Jack remarked.

Looking back out the window, Jack wondered why this guy, the one that he didn't know seemed to be moving in on the woman he was interested in. Was he unaware of the "Guy's Code of Ethics?" For it was against the Code to go after another guy's girl. But then again, as much as Jack was interested in Elizabeth, she wasn't his girl; truly no more so than she was Pete's girl.

They were sitting so close to one another, but it didn't appear that it was by Elizabeth's doing. She seemed to be is the same spot where he left her, and Pete appeared to leave a good two feet of open space when he took a seat beside her, almost as if several other people needed to squeeze onto the bench as well.

He noticed that Elizabeth kept glancing away, but was consistently brought back into a conversation with the guy as he encouraged her to toast with her soft drink and his glass of wine.

Knowing that he'd injected a large amount of GHB into her drink, "Pete" assumed that he'd only need her to consume a few sips for it to eventually take effect. "Let's toast to summertime," he stated as he waited on her to tap her red SOLO cup to his glass of wine.

She took a sip and before she could spit it out she choked and it went down her throat. "That doesn't taste good," she stated.

"It's an off brand; maybe you just have to get used to it. Let's toast to time off from work…" he suggested, again holding up his cup to which she tapped her cup.

Taking another sip she again made a face. "That stuff is nasty. It tasted better with dinner," she pushed the cup away from her.

"One more toast…To meeting new people and exciting new experiences," he suggested as he handed her the red SOLO cup again.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but that stuff tastes really bad."

"Okay, I'll trade with you."

"No, I'm not interested in drinking after you," she thought his suggestion was odd coming from someone she didn't know.

"Well, toasts need to be done in threes, and if you don't then it brings you bad luck," he stated.

"That's not true, is it?" she asked. However, not believing his statement, she was still concerned that being new in town she needed all the luck she could get, so she toasted one last time, only intending it to be a very small sip. However as she lifted the cup to her lips, he tipped her hand and much more of the diet Coke slipped into her mouth and unintentionally down her throat. "Why did you do that? That stuff is gross."

"Maybe I should get back over there," Jack stated as he left the group and walked back outside. As he approached the table he observed Elizabeth's eyes say "Thank you," and he took a seat across from her.

Glancing at "Pete," Jack thought it was odd when the guy said, "I thought you'd left and she was alone."

"She's not alone; I just had to take care of something inside," Jack stated, not wanting Elizabeth to know that his friend, Rosemary, didn't trust her.

As the guy got up from his seat beside Elizabeth he laughed, "You're going to thank me later," he stated as he glanced at Jack. Walking away from the table he muttered "Enjoy" as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Jack walked around and sat next to Elizabeth, the odd look on her face caused him to ask, "Are you okay?"

"He was weird. He kept pushing me to toast with him, but my soft drink tastes nasty. It's salty, just like my wine was earlier. I wonder if my taste buds are off."

As their conversation returned to a comfortable flow, it wasn't long before Elizabeth began fanning herself and talking about how hot she was.

Jack had to admit that although he was caught off guard when her demeanor changed; she kissed him and grabbed his thigh; he'd be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on. But there was something different about her when that happened, and within a minute, what was different became abundantly clear. However, the reasons for the change had to wait until the toxicology report was completed a few hours later, leaving everyone to wonder how it happened and who did it to her.

_**Flashback Sunday Night**__**…**_

Elizabeth held onto Maverick as she observed beams from the police officers high powered flashlights criss-crossing her yard. It was late; the houses were dark, but she observed her neighbors standing out on their unlit front porches doing their best to remain unseen while trying to determine what had happened. She knew no one, but knew their eyes were on her, judging her and probably wishing she'd never moved in.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Faith called out as she and Carson ran across the yard and observed the ambulance leaving her driveway.

"I don't know, some guy tried to break into my house," she opened her door and let them inside.

"I'm so sorry; Carson was in the shower, and I stretched out on the sofa after Jack left. I think I drifted off before I even lay down." Assuming that the perpetrator was the one in the ambulance Faith asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who was hurt. Jack's shirt was drenched in blood…I'm so worried."

"Was Jack in the ambulance?" Carson asked.

"Yes…"

"OH NO…" Faith screamed as she remembered him leaving her house not that long ago. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know; he came up on the porch to see if I was okay and I had to talk him into getting on the stretcher, but Faith, there was so much blood."

Giving the ambulance some time to get to the hospital, Carson pulled out his phone and made a call. "This is Dr. Carson Shepherd, has Jack Thornton been brought into Emergency yet?"

"Yes sir, he has," the ER nurse familiar with Carson responded.

"What's his condition?" he asked.

"It appears to be lacerations, but he isn't in an exam room yet. So we'll know more when the ER Doc sees him."

"Who's the ER Doc tonight?"

"Dr. Jamison…"

"Oh good, Jack's in good hands. Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

Carson hung up the phone and stated, "It looks like lacerations, but we'll know more after he's seen. Dr. Jamison is working the ER, so Jack's in good hands."

With police officers continuing to scour her yard, and feeling the need to be alone, Elizabeth told Faith and Carson that she appreciated them both staying with her but that she would be fine. As they walked back home to get a few hours of sleep, Elizabeth realized that fine, she wasn't, but embarrassed, scared, and feeling left out in the dark, she most definitely was.

Elizabeth could think of nothing but the visual of Jack's blood drenched shirt. She heard Carson say "Lacerations," but as the worst possible scenario haunted her thoughts she wondered how deep they were, and could arteries possibly have been cut?

She knew that he would have bled out before the ambulance arrived if in fact an artery had been severed. However, she never recalled seeing that much blood at one time causing all rational thoughts to go out the window.

Elizabeth wanted to check on him; she needed to know that he was okay; after all he'd been injured apparently saving her life.

The officers that were present seemed uninterested in her personally, but when she kept asking, "Can you tell me what happened outside?" one of them simply muttered that "It was an Attempted Burglary," and that "You are a very lucky woman."

At that particular moment she was alive, so she was grateful, but being essentially attacked twice in a little more than 24 hours had her feeling less than lucky.

She closed and locked her front door and sat back down with Maverick on the sofa. Given the fact that there were no less than eight police officers scouring her yard, for what, she did not know, she had to admit that at least she felt safe, even if it was just momentarily.

She had Lee's number, but somehow talking with another officer whom she'd never see again about the possible sensitive matter of her attacks felt easier than discussing it with a man she barely knew, but would most likely see socially again. So she chose not to call him.

The only other numbers she had belonged to her parents, sisters, and Charlie, each of whom would either tell her that they told her so, she needed to come home, or in Charlie's case, she got what she deserved.

Sadly, due to her recent arrival in town, her previously cancelled cable hook up appointment, and her local travels to familiarize herself with the city, she had spent precious little time watching television. With her cable installed on the previous Friday, she still hadn't caught up with the local news. Therefore, the entire situation became worse when news reporters began arriving at her residence as a result of the Code 1, burglary in progress call that went out over the police scanner.

It was late, or maybe early depending on how you chose to look at it, but at 2am when her doorbell rang, she assumed it was a police officer either to let her know that everything was clear and they were leaving, or it was a detective sent to interview her.

Although they were there to interview her, it wasn't a detective, and it was most certainly what she considered to be a violation of her privacy.

As her door opened, she observed news vans from what she assumed were the local television stations parked along the street; the boom antennae on each vehicle reaching high into the air, as reporters, both men and woman, none of whom she recognized pressed microphones in her face.

"Did you know he was breaking in; did you call the police?" yelled one reporter.

"Did he get into your house," yelled another.

"Did he have a weapon?" screamed a third.

But the most unsettling question came just before Elizabeth slammed the door, "How does it feel to have survived the…?" Survived the what?" she thought as she stood in the entryway of her rental home. Her body was shaking; her knees tapped against each other, her teeth chattered, and her hands felt numb, as if the blood was no longer circulating through her veins. She leaned up against the wall as her knees gave way and she slid until her body was on the floor.

As she lay in the floor, Maverick, with his puppy mentality saw an opportunity for kisses and belly rubs, and before she knew it, he was in her lap. Just feeling his warm fur against her body calmed her.

Barely able to pick him up, she held him to her chest nuzzling his face to hers. She wondered in hindsight if moving away from everything she knew to come to Virginia Beach and a new job was the best decision. Here she had no friends, and she couldn't imagine that those she'd managed to meet recently would want to have anything to do with her after this. As the saying goes, "You never get a second chance to make a first impression" and she was fairly certain that what the neighbors and those she'd recently met thought of her was dismal at best.

Elizabeth pulled herself up off of the floor and walked to the front window. Seeing the news vans still parked in the street and seemingly preparing for their morning newscast, she closed the curtain, walked back into the den and sat back down on the sofa.

Suddenly she became angry with herself for letting a demon terrorize her. She was the same person who, at the age of 21 and a junior in college, pushed the women in her apartment complex to participate in self defense training. She took pride in the fact that she nailed the Philadelphia detective who ran the class and thought of himself as the 21st century Rocky.

She didn't know Jack well, but even so, he placed his life on the line to save her, and she had no way to call him. Feeling the need to know how he was doing she called the closest hospital, Sentara Bayside, and hoped that she would find someone with a sympathetic heart who would let her know how he was.

"Sentara Bayside Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, I'm checking on the status of Jack Thornton; he was brought into emergency a few hours ago," Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not at liberty to give out that kind of information," the volunteer responded.

"I understand; it's just that he saved my life this evening, and there was so much blood…can you at least tell me if he's still there?"

The volunteer looked around and finding herself alone she took a deep breath, "Just a second…" she stated as she flipped through the sheets on patients. "Ma'am, all I can tell you is that he was discharged."

"So that means he's okay?"

"Yes ma'am, he was not admitted, so they must have taken care of his injuries and released him."

"Thank you…" Elizabeth gratefully responded as she took a deep breath and pressed the end button on her phone. _**Thank you, Jesus…**_

_**Jack's Beach House**__**…**_

"Are you okay," Lee asked as Jack collapsed back into the passenger seat.

"He was going to kill her…"

"I don't know what his plans were last night, but apparently he did come back with plans to…"

"Don't say it…"

"Jack, you saved her life; she's fine, and you'll be back to normal soon. By the way, did you take any of the Tramadol yet?"

"No, I have court and I don't want to oversleep."

"Jack, go inside and get your clothes for tomorrow. You can come spend the night in our guest room, then I'll take you to your car, but at least you'll get a few hours sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Once Rosie hears about what happened she's going to want to see you; so you might as well come home with me," Lee stated as he grabbed his phone to call Rosemary while Jack slowly walked inside and packed his bag.

"Hello…" Rosemary groggily answered.

"Honey, I'm on my way home."

"I saw on the news that they caught the guy that killed those two women in Pungo. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, I know what happened. I'll tell you about it later, but first can you do me a favor?"

"Of course honey bee, what do you need?"

"Well, first, would you not call me honey bee…especially around other people?"

"Sorry; what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I'm bringing Jack back with me, so make sure the guest bedroom is presentable."

"It is; I put fresh bedding on today…wait, why is Jack coming back with you? Is he okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain when I get home, but please leave him alone; he needs some sleep," Lee steadfastly ordered.

"Lee, you know me…"

"Yes I do, and that's why I'm telling you to leave him alone."

While Lee was sitting in Jack's driveway, Carson called, "Are you still at the hospital?"

"No," Lee responded, "I'm at Jack's; he's picking up some clothes and I'm taking him back to my place so he can get a few hours of sleep before he has to be in court."

"Faith and I went over and stayed with Elizabeth for a while. She's frantic because no one will tell her anything," Carson stated.

"Well, the Person Crime Unit was busy last night, but Lana Callahan is supposed to come out to see her. She's good; she gentle, kind and empathetic with the victims," Lee responded.

"Because the police are still at Elizabeth's there has to be something bad going on. Faith is worrying me to death; can you tell me what happened?"

"It was the Pungo Date-Rape Killer…," Lee advised. "He was trying to get into Elizabeth's house and Jack took him down."

"He's fortunate that the guy didn't cut a major artery," Carson remarked.

"I know, but don't tell the girls that."

"Lee, Faith is a nurse, she already thought of it."

"Uh, that's right. I forget since she's not working at the hospital anymore. How many days a week is she working in your office?"

"Usually no more than twice; she just likes to keep her head in the game, but since we're trying to get pregnant, she didn't want the frantic schedule of the hospital."

"That's smart," Lee replied.

"Well, how's Jack?" Carson asked.

"He has stitches in his arm and across his chest. His arm is in a sling because in the struggle he must have done something to the rotator cuff, but they're hopeful that if he keeps it immobilized that the strain will heal," Lee explained. "He's also on Tramadol, and you know how bad Jack is about taking medication."

"Yes, I know, but if he's in pain, I'm sure he'll take it," Carson expressed his professional opinion. "Pain usually makes you want to do what is necessary to get rid of it."

"Well, he's not taking it yet, because he has court this morning."

"Thanks for the information Lee, I appreciate it. Tell Jack if he needs anything to let me know."

"I will; thanks Carson."

"Oh Lee, one more thing…how did you know it was the Pungo Date-Rape Killer?"

"Don't tell anyone, but the date-rape killer left a yellow tulip lying on the chest of the two women he killed," Lee explained. "It was his signature."

After a moment of silence, Lee called out, "Carson…are you still there?"

"A tulip…?" Carson asked.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone; it hasn't been released to the press yet."

"Lee, it was that guy Pete from the cookout, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but his name is really Eli Walker; how did you know it was the guy from the cookout?"

"After Elizabeth went to the hospital, Faith asked me to get her puppy from her yard. I let him out of the fence and he ran around, eventually meeting me at my front porch. When I looked down, he had a yellow tulip in his mouth. I assumed that it came from Elizabeth's yard since we don't have them. But do you think that he was…"

"Well, it's scary to have such evil that close to home, but yes, apparently he was prepared to kill her then too. I wasn't sure if he came back because he was mad that she'd gotten away from him the night before, but I guess killing someone was his plan all along."

"Did you save the flower?" Lee asked, finding himself always in police mode.

"No, I threw it away; I like the pup and I was trying to keep him from getting into trouble."

Once Carson hung up the phone, Faith was pushing for the information he obtained. "You can't tell anyone until this gets released to the news media," he made her promise before he spilled the information Lee had just provided.

_**Back at Elizabeth's House**__**…**_

Unable to sleep, Elizabeth was awake for the rest of the night. She sat stoically on her sofa telling herself that she wasn't scared while Maverick lay asleep leaning against her thigh. She wondered why in such a nice neighborhood that she had already been targeted twice in less than a week.

Her laptop computer was open beside her and with nothing else to do, she found herself googling "Jack Thornton."

There could not have been a more glowing report of how talented he was as an attorney or how kind, considerate and downright wonderful he was as a person if he had been the male counterpart of Mother Teresa.

She stared at his picture, a casual shot displaying his engaging smile, but was disappointed that the sunglasses he wore hid his beautiful, soulful hazel eyes. She couldn't help but to wonder, given everything that had happened over the weekend, would he simply want to forget he'd ever stopped to help her, let alone spent time with her at the cookout? If that be the case, she couldn't really blame him.

She wanted to check on him, but even if she had his phone number, she doubted that he would take her call. Anyway, she hoped that he was sleeping, because she was certain that he could use the rest.

_**Lee and Rosemary's House**__**…**_

Rosemary sat at the kitchen table drinking her third cup of coffee since Lee had called her to advise that Jack was coming home with him for the night. As she finished each cup of coffee, she made the trek down the hall and peeked into the guest bedroom to check on Jack, and her anger for the woman that she deemed responsible for this entire debacle seemed to grow.

Whether she realized it or not, with every trip down the hall, the creak of the door as it closed woke Jack. Finally he got up and walked down the hall.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he winced when he sat down.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Elizabeth."

Rosemary fixed him a cup of coffee, "Jack, it's because of her that you're in this situation."

"What are you talking about, Rosemary. Are you saying that it's her fault that the guy attacked her? Because if so, that's bizarre even coming from you."

"Jack, I'm angry because she's gotten you involved in all of this in just a few days of knowing her. She's bad news…"

"Do you remember when we were in college and you started dating Lee?" he asked.

She didn't respond, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Well, I remember…quite a few people, not me mind you, but a lot of your other friends told you that he wouldn't amount to anything and you needed to move on. You told them that it was your life; you intended to live it, and look where you are now."

Rosemary simply smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very," she replied.

"Well, please don't judge Elizabeth by what has happened here. You have to admit that what happened was not her fault, and I'm sure she's scared, and worried about how people are going to view her. Please don't be one of those who make her question her move here."

Rosemary observed his eyes water as he spoke and she reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Jack. But you've only known her for days; what is the big deal about this woman?"

"Rosemary, you and I have known each other for a really long time."

"You're like my favorite brother…"

"And you're special to me too, but have you ever known me to jump into anything without giving it a great deal of thought?"

"No, but that's what you're doing here, and besides, this is your heart we're talking about…"

"And Rosemary, I'm quite capable of taking care of my heart…"

"What is it about her, Jack? Why her; you're surrounded by beautiful women all the time, what is it about her?"

"I wish I knew, Rosemary. I'm not asking her to marry me; I just want to get to know her. You talk about my heart; well, my heart is telling me that I need to take the chance; that I'm going to regret not getting to know her. I don't know why, but she's special; I felt it the moment I saw her stranded on the side of the road, and I know it right now. So please, if you don't approve, keep it to yourself."

"She will most definitely keep it to herself…" Lee admonished her as he stepped into the kitchen. Lee turned his attention to Jack, "I'm sorry, I was hoping you'd be able to get some sleep here."

"That's okay Lee. I need to get ready; I have court this morning and it's with Judge Leftwich."

"Oh man, the weekend you've had and Judge Leftwich this morning…I feel for you!" Lee remarked.

Jack slowly stood, "I'm going back to get dressed. Will you be ready to go in about 20?" he asked Lee.

"I'll be ready whenever you are," Lee responded.

Once Jack left the room Lee took a seat. "Are you serious?"

"What honey bee…"

"I asked you not to call me that."

"You said not to when anyone else was around…see, we're alone."

"Rosie, I don't have time to go into the honey bee thing, but as for Jack and Elizabeth, leave him alone."

"But honey, she could be all wrong for him. Look what's happened to him because of her…"

"So if this had happened to you, would you have been to blame…?"

She just stared at Lee but didn't comment.

"Exactly…you're blaming her for something that isn't her fault, because you don't want Jack to get hurt. I get that, but he's capable of making his own decisions. So, it you aren't able to support him right now, and I know my words are going in one ear and out the other, but just keep your mouth shut…"

"I just don't want him to get hurt," she muttered.

"I understand, but maybe she's the woman he's waited for all of his life; you know, like you were for me," Lee changed the conversation around.

"Oh honey bee, I love you…"

Hoping to use a name that she'd hate, he responded, "I love you too Gummie Bear…"

"Oh God; you guys are making me sick. Is this what I have to look forward to?" Jack asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"If you're lucky…" Rosemary stated as Lee, embarrassed, rushed off to get ready for work.

_**Elizabeth's home**__**…**_

Once she observed Carson leaving for work, Elizabeth dressed, turned Maverick out into the back yard and walked across the lawn to the Shepherd's feeling as though the eyes of the neighborhood were upon her.

"Elizabeth," Faith stated. At 7:30am, she was surprised to see her, but stepped aside and invited her inside.

Just as Elizabeth entered the house, Lee pulled up behind Jack's car, "Are you sure you're okay to drive?

Jack was staring at Elizabeth's house and paying no attention to Lee. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked.

"Jack, you saved her life last night. I'm fairly certain that she is doing well, a little nervous maybe, possibly embarrassed, although she has no reason to be, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Lee replied as he observed Jack's eyes never drift from her house.

"You know…I can't tell you why, because I don't even know myself, but she's going to be special to me."

"Hey Jack, whether you know it or not, somehow I think she already is…"

"Thanks for the ride and for the place to crash last night."

"You're welcome, and Jack…"

"Yeah…"

"Get in your car and go to work; you can come back and see her this evening."

"I know; she's probably sleeping anyway. I just want to know that she's alright."

"Carson and Faith went over last night and stayed with her for a while. Carson said that she was fine, but she was worried about you."

The thought that she was concerned about him brought a smile to his face. "If you hear anything, will you call me?"

"I promise, Jack. Detective Lana Callahan should be going out to interview her today, so seeing a friendly face later might be helpful."

"They won't be hard on her, will they?"

"No, Lana is very sensitive to women in these types of cases. I know that Elizabeth wasn't ra…, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Lee, I know what could have happened, but I'm thankful that it didn't. So, Detective Callahan will not be rough on her?"

"No, Lana is great in these kinds of interviews. Elizabeth will be fine. Now go to work, and you can talk to Elizabeth later," Lee watched Jack get out of his car and enter his own.

The two vehicles left the Lake Shores neighborhood with Lee going in one direction to the 3rd precinct and Jack going in another toward the courthouse.

_**Back at the Shepherd's home**__**…**_

"Are you okay? Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Faith asked.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come over so early. I'm going to leave and I'll just talk to you later."

"You'll do no such of a thing. Let's have a cup of coffee and talk," Faith suggested.

As they walked into the kitchen, Elizabeth took a seat while Faith grabbed cups, the coffee pot, sweetener and creamer and placed them on the table, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Before answering she asked, "How's Jack? I didn't sleep at all last night," she stated as her tired face, and tear filled eyes showed the emotion that her entire body felt. She looked down at the table as she ran her fingernail along the outline of the tabletop design, "There was blood all over him, and he was more worried about me…me, a woman he doesn't even know."

Before Faith could answer, Elizabeth's tears slipped passed her lid and began to roll down her cheek. Though her voice wavered, she continued, "And I indirectly accused him of being the person who drugged me. He'll never want to talk to me again." Elizabeth's hand shook as she lifted her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Well, first off, Jack is fine, and I wouldn't be so quick to count him out. Jack is a great guy. I haven't seen him interested in a woman in a long time…"

"I understand, and really I wasn't implying that he was interested in me…"

"Elizabeth, what I was saying is that I haven't seen him interested in a woman in a long time…until he met you."

Faith continued, "And now you've been through so much in such a short time, are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about him. He didn't ask for any of this..."

"Well, neither did you."

As her voice broke, Elizabeth continued, "I'm just sorry that he got hurt because of me."

Faith took a deep breath and smiled, "I know Jack, and him knowing what he knows, I'm certain that he wouldn't change a thing. I'm so glad to have met you, Elizabeth."

"Are you sure you don't want me to move out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Move out…why would we want you to move out?"

"I've been here a week and the police and ambulance have already been called to the neighborhood once."

"Well, actually it's twice, but we're not counting," Faith commented, hoping that it would be teasingly accepted.

Unfortunately, instead of accepting the comment like she'd meant it, Elizabeth looked shocked, "Twice…?"

"Well, I called the ambulance for you on Saturday night."

"Oh right; I wish I could forget…oh what am I saying, I don't remember anything from earlier in the evening until I woke up yesterday morning in the hospital."

"Elizabeth, what happened was done to you; you didn't ask for it, expect it or cause it to happen. You were a victim, and I'm just so sorry that it happened at my house. If anyone should feel bad, it's me," Faith admitted as her own eyes watered.

"Oh Faith, I didn't come over here to upset you. I certainly don't blame you or Carson; as a matter of fact, I'm sure if it wasn't for you, Carson, and Jack, who knows what would have happened to me," Elizabeth reached over and grabbed Faith's hand.

"Seriously Elizabeth, are you doing okay?" Faith topped off both of their cups of coffee. "I mean, last night had to be scary given what happened the night before."

"I still don't know everything about what happened," Elizabeth responded. "I mean, I know it was a prowler in the area and he was trying to get into my house, but beyond that, I'm lost."

"I don't know a lot," Faith hesitated as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips, not wanting to be the person to spring the news of the Pungo Date Rape Killer on her.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "You still know more than I do."

As Elizabeth and Faith sat at the table, Elizabeth's phone rang…"Hello…"

"Ms. Thatcher, I'm with the Virginia Beach Police Department, and I'd like to come out and talk to you about the incidents on Saturday night and last night."

Feeling that she may now find out exactly what happened she responded, "Yes, of course, what time would you like to come out?"

The detective asked, "Will you be available in an hour?"

"Certainly."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Elizabeth put down her phone, "That was a detective who wants to come and talk to me about what happened over the weekend. Are you busy this morning?"

"No, would you like for me to be there with you?"

"If you don't mind; I'd really appreciate it," Elizabeth responded as she took another sip of coffee. The truth was, she didn't want the coffee, but sipping on it gave her something to do; something that she didn't really have to think about.

"I'm going home to straighten up the boxes in my den. The detective will be at my house in a little less than an hour. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I certainly don't mind, and I'll be over before she arrives," Faith replied, assuming that the detective would be a female.

"Thank you so much," Elizabeth responded as she walked out of the house.

Faith released a thankful breath that this conversation was over and Elizabeth didn't push her to reveal what she knew. She was certain that the detective would be sensitive to the delicate nature of the offenses alleged and would be in a position to help Elizabeth deal with what happened.

_**Barker, Harper and Thornton**__**…**_

Jack walked in the office with his arm in a sling, experiencing pain with every movement, but he still greeted everyone with a smile. Those in the office stood and clapped as the morning's breaking news reports had identified him as the person who had taken down the infamous Pungo Date-Rape Killer.

The women appreciatively and carefully hugged him, while the men, worried for their wives, girlfriends, sisters, other female relatives and friends, shook his uninjured right hand.

Jack walked into his office and took a seat behind his desk. He didn't want to sit long for fear that he would fall asleep. He pulled out his phone and called Faith…

"Oh, Jack…how are you?" she asked as she answered his call.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to know if you'd check on Elizabeth for me?"

"I saw her a little while ago; she's okay, scared because she doesn't really know what happened, and she's worried about you. Call her, Jack. She needs to hear from you; that is if you want to."

"I don't have her number; do you have it?" he asked.

"WOW, you know, I keep saying I need to exchange numbers with her, but then something happens and I forget. Well, come over tonight for dinner and I'll get her to come over too. You can talk to her then."

"Thanks Faith; I'll see you after work."

_**Elizabeth's House**__**…**_

With the boxes that had been stacked in the den now moved into a back bedroom, Elizabeth made a pot of coffee and a batch of blueberry muffins. She loved to bake, but since she'd never been interviewed by a detective before, she assumed that offering something to eat and drink was simply common courtesy.

With the warm muffins on the kitchen table, and the coffee ready for anyone who wanted it, she sat on the sofa and did what she hadn't done since moving in, she turned on the TV. As her doorbell rang and she left the room to answer it, she missed the last report on the morning show for WTRK, Channel 7…

"_**This is Allison Greenway, reporting from the neighborhood where the Pungo Date-Rape Killer was finally apprehended. The Virginia Beach Police Department advise that he was attempting to break into a residence here in Lake Shores, when Attorney, Jack Thornton, and Police Sergeant, Lee Coulter happened by. Mr. Thornton wrestled the accused, identified as Eli Walker, to the ground and he was taken into custody. Mr. Thornton did suffer several deep lacerations and was transported from the scene by ambulance. Right now we are working to obtain information on his condition. Given the sensitive nature of the offenses, our station will never release the name of the victim.**_

_**I am working to gather more information on this case, so flip on over to our sister station, WBTR, Channel 43 for further updates."**_

"Hi Faith; the detective isn't here yet, but I really appreciate you coming over. Come on in; I have coffee and blueberry muffins," Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks, but I've had three cups of coffee this morning which is actually above my limit, and I had breakfast with Carson, but thank you," Faith responded before inhaling the wonderful aroma of the blueberry muffins.

As "Let's Make a Deal" played on the TV in the background, Faith hoped that the detective would arrive before Elizabeth asked her what she knew. What Faith knew was that she had a horrible poker face, and was a terrible liar.

Thankfully the doorbell rang and Elizabeth jumped up to answer it.

"Ms. Thatcher… I'm Marcus Sharp," the detective introduced himself as Elizabeth stepped aside and he entered the house.

"Come on in; can I get you some coffee or a muffin?" she kindly asked.

"No thank you; oh, hi…" he stated as he walked into the den and found Faith sitting in a chair.

"Hi, I'm Faith Shepherd; I'm Elizabeth's next door neighbor and I'm just here to give her moral support."

Before Detective Sharp could begin Faith asked, "I thought that women detectives handled cases like this."

"Normally they do, but I'm the head of the person crime department and with this high profile case, I want to cover all bases."

"Are you okay with this, Elizabeth?" suddenly feeling uncomfortable herself knowing the information she was unintentionally privy to.

Not aware of all of the information pertaining to this case and its possible sensitive nature she said, "That's fine. I just want to get this over with."

"Okay, let's get down to it…" Detective Sharp suggested as he opened his notebook and clicked his pen.

"Now, Ms. Thatcher, do you know Eli Walker," Detective Sharp asked.

"No, should I?" she asked.

Without responding to her question he continued, "Tell me what happened on Saturday night."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember a lot."

"Well, tell me what you remember."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I came over to Faith's," she began as her arm opened from her body and she pointed at Faith. "I was introduced to some people…"

"Who; do you remember their names?"

"Jack Thornton, a woman named Maggie, and a couple of guys named Pete and Johnny, I think. No wait, maybe it was…I'm sorry; I forgot. There were a lot of people there, but I don't remember if I met the rest of them."

"What else happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I remember feeling sick, sweating, and then everything went dark."

"Were you drinking?" he asked.

"Apparently I was," Elizabeth replied. "I believe there was a glass of wine and maybe a diet Coke."

"Okay, so what happened during the evening that you do remember?" he asked.

"I talked with Jack for most of the time, I think. I remember not feeling well and he got me a chair. I assumed that it was because I hadn't eaten all day."

"Ms. Thatcher, did you drink before you went to the cookout?"

"No; I believe I had a bottle of water, but I think that's all."

"Do you normally drink to excess?" he asked.

"Excuse me," she asked sensing an accusatory tone.

"Is it possible that maybe you arrived at the party intoxicated and came on to someone there?"

"I don't drink to excess, normally…I wish I could remember what I did, but I just can't," Elizabeth stated as Faith could tell that she was becoming frazzled.

"Wait, Detective Sharp," Faith blurted out. "I was there, and she did nothing that she should feel embarrassed about."

"I never implied that she should feel embarrassed. I know people sleep around nowadays, and it's just accepted."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Detective, how did we get from her having a drink to sleeping around?" Faith asked as she reached over and took hold of Elizabeth's shaking hand.

"Ma'am, I don't mind you being here, but I need to get the information from Ms. Thatcher. This is a very high profile case and I want to make certain that Ms. Thatcher can handle all of the hard questions thrown at her by the defense."

"Well, excuse me, but shouldn't that be the Commonwealth's Attorney who should worry about that? It seems as though you are more interested in frightening her than you are in getting the information that she knows. Can't you tone down the accusations as if she did something to bring this upon herself?"

"Ma'am…"

"That's Mrs. Shepherd," Faith quipped.

"Mrs. Shepherd, I'll need to ask you to leave," Detective Sharp demanded as he stood up and directed her to Elizabeth's front door.

Standing on Elizabeth's front port she pulled out her cell phone, "Lee, you need to do something…"

"Hey Faith; I need to do something about what?" Lee responded.

"Detective Sharp is interviewing Elizabeth and he's accusatory and Lee, he has her, and me very upset," Faith stated, her voice sounded quite emotional. "He moved from drinking to her sleeping around."

"Detective Sharp is there? It was supposed to be Detective Lana Callahan," Lee responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm standing on her front porch," Faith replied.

"Stay there; I'm calling the captain…"

Once Lee hung up the phone from Faith, he immediately dialed the personal line for Captain Bolton.

"Hey Lee, have you recouped from last night? Great work, by the way; you made me look good in the eyes of the Mayor," the captain acknowledged.

"Yes, sir, but Jack Thornton actually apprehended the guy."

"What can I do for you?"

"Captain, this is a special case, and I know that I don't handle person crimes, but I thought it was general protocol for a female detective to do the interviewing when the information could be of a sensitive nature."

"It is, Lee; why do you ask?"

"Because Detective Sharp is at the house of last night's victim, and well, the next door neighbor is a friend of mine, and she was there during the beginning of the interview. He apparently has the victim upset. Shouldn't a woman detective take care of this interview, or at least be present?"

"I don't know what happened, but I'll take care of it."

As Elizabeth's thoughts spun, and Detective Sharp continued to push her to say what was real or imagined, his cell phone rang. "Yes sir," he stated as Captain Bolton's number flashed across his screen.

"Please tell me that you aren't alone interviewing the victim from last night?"

"Lana was busy so I took it," Detective Sharp replied.

"You know that a female officer or detective should accompany you."

"She wasn't raped," Detective Sharp stated as if to justify why he was there alone.

Just hearing the word twisted Elizabeth's stomach into knots, as if it wasn't already. If she had been raped, she wouldn't have remembered, and the thought as well as his accusations had Elizabeth feeling as though she was deserving of what happened, and she began to shut down.

"Marcus, did you ever go through sensitivity training?" Captain Bolton asked.

"No sir…"

"How in the Hell did you get to be in the Person's Crime Unit and not go through sensitivity training?" Captain Bolton's tone was quite irritated. Before Detective Sharp could answer, he added, "I need to see you in my office this afternoon. You apologize to the victim, and leave. Don't ask her any more questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir…"

"Ms. Thatcher, I've been called out on another matter, and another detective will contact you to come out and talk. Do you have any questions?"

Elizabeth's mind was still stuck on the word "rape" and she was paying no attention.

"Ms. Thatcher, are you okay?"

"You come to my home and treat me as if I've done something wrong, and you want to know if I'm okay? I'll have you know that what happened to me was frightening, but I felt as though someone else was at fault; I didn't ask for it or bring it on. Yet you accuse me of behaviors that I've never knowingly participated in, leaving me feeling dirty, unworthy and to blame for what happened." As Elizabeth's tears of frustration fell she got up from the table and walked to the front door, "Please leave, and if anyone else wants to talk to me, tell them I'm not interested unless they can treat me with the compassion and respect that I deserve."

Detective Sharp stepped out onto Elizabeth's front porch and passed Faith as he headed toward her driveway and his unmarked police car.

Faith walked back inside, "Are you okay?"

"The nerve of that man to talk to me like he did," she stated as they took a seat at the table. "I don't know what I did that night; could I have come on to the guy? I don't know, but if I did, it was the drugs he put in my system that caused me to do it. I'm not loose; I don't sleep around and I am just mortified that I'm treated as though this whole thing was my fault."

Faith took her hand but before she could say anything, Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued.

"You know, I'm treated as if I'm the criminal, and the guy that caused my memory loss doesn't have to talk. He has an attorney, and they make sure his rights are covered…where are my rights?"

"I called Lee," Faith stated.

"Why…?"

"Because that detective was rude and I just didn't think it was right, and I found out it wasn't. A woman should have interviewed you," Faith responded. "Lee said he'd take care of it."

"He must have because the detective got a call and the next thing I knew he was leaving. Although I thought he left because I blew up, but apparently not," Elizabeth expressed herself through her angered breath.

"You know," Elizabeth added, "I don't even know anything about the prowler last night. Were any other houses broken into?"

Feeling the need to explain everything to Elizabeth before she was blindsided by the news media Faith began, "Elizabeth, I don't know everything, but from what I understand, the guy from Saturday night is the same guy who tried to break into your home."

"What…why?"

"I'm assuming that he didn't get what he wanted at the cookout so he came back," Faith stated as she took hold of Elizabeth's hand. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I want you to know that I like you. From what I've seen you are a good person, and…"

"What is it Faith?"

"Elizabeth, I know you are new here and I don't know if information about this case made it up to Delaware, but they're saying that this guy is the Pungo Date Rape Killer."

Elizabeth was silent…

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"He was going to kill me…?"

"I believe so," she responded as Elizabeth's body shook and she began to cry.

Faith pulled her into an embrace, "Cry if you need to; just know you aren't alone."

Both women continued to cry as Faith realized that she could have just as easily been the recipient of the killer's attention.

Elizabeth leaned back, "But how did he know where I live?"

"You know, when he slipped you the drugs, your mind was foggy, but you probably innocently told him that you lived next door," Faith replied. "No matter how it happened, it wasn't your fault."

"Tell Jack that…"

"What do you mean?"

"He could have been killed protecting me, a woman he's talked to for all of a few hours…"

"Trust me; Jack did what he wanted to because he…" Faith began before she stopped suddenly.

"Because he what?"

What she wanted to tell Elizabeth was that Jack seeing her again put a smile on his face that she hadn't seen in a long time, but what she said was, "Jack is a great guy, and he doesn't like people taking advantage of others."

"Faith, I haven't met anyone like Jack before. I mean, I've met and even dated nice guys before, but there's something that happens to me when he's around." Elizabeth swallowed hard before continuing, "You aren't going to tell him this, are you?"

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"It's just that he's kind and I don't know how to explain it but when he's around my heart pounds, and…and did you know that sweating palms is a real thing?"

"Apparently it is," she stated as she remembered Jack's gold standard that Lee spoke previously about.

"I just don't want things to be weird around here because of me…" Elizabeth commented.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Well, I know that Jack spends a lot of time with you and Carson, and I don't want him to stay away on my account. I won't make things uncomfortable for any of you, I promise."

"Why are you saying this; nothing that happened is your fault," Faith was adamant.

"You and Carson are so kind, but I have to admit, I'm fairly certain that Jack won't want to see me anymore. I'll simply be a remembrance of a really bad weekend in his life."

"Elizabeth, don't even go there; Jack is a good guy, and…"

Before Faith could finish, Elizabeth jumped up, "I need to get away."

"Elizabeth don't leave, we're all here to help you."

"I appreciate that, but I have to get my dad's Expedition back to him, so I might as well go today. I think I could use some Rehoboth Beach time and maybe I can figure all of this out."

"Can I help you with anything?" Faith asked.

"No, I just need to pack a bag, and get Maverick's food and toys together. I'll be back in a few days. Will you just keep an eye on the house?"

"Of course we will, but why don't you let Maverick stay here with us? Carson has grown attached to him," Faith suggested, knowing that if her puppy remained here that she would definitely return.

"Are you sure; you don't mind?"

"No, we'd love to have him."

"Well okay; thank you."

Elizabeth packed up Maverick's bed, toys and food and helped Faith carry them back to her house as the puppy obediently followed behind them. Once Elizabeth returned home, she grabbed a few things and threw them in a bag before heading for the door. She stopped before stepping outside and pulled her phone from her pocket.

Elizabeth googled Jack's law firm, and as her hands shook she dialed the number…

Law offices of Barker, Harper and Thornton, how may I direct your call," the receptionist asked.

"Uh, um…is Jack Thornton in?"

The receptionist replied, "Let me transfer you to his secretary."

As the call transferred Elizabeth walked back into her den and took a seat. What was she thinking; if he was in what was she going to say to him? What could she possibly say, as 'thank you' simply seemed so empty?

"Jack Thornton's office; this is Elise, may I help you?"

"Is Mr. Thornton in?" Elizabeth timidly asked.

"No, he's in court; may I take a message?"

"This is Elizabeth Tha…" she stopped without giving her full name, "Never mind, thank you anyway," she stated before hanging up the phone and walking out the door.

Four hours later she pulled into the driveway of her parent's home. With so much on her mind, she had forgotten to tell them that she was coming, and found the home empty.

"Hey mom," Elizabeth called out when her mother answered her cell phone. "Where are you?"

"I had to pick up a few things at the mall. How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I'm standing in your house…"

"You're here?"

"Yes ma'am; I brought dad's Expedition back so I could pick up my Jeep."

"You aren't leaving right away, are you?"

"No ma'am; I thought I'd stay for a day or two."

"Okay, I'll be home in about thirty minutes."

Elizabeth was sitting in the spacious den when her mother rushed in the house and hugged her, "I've missed you so much. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth asked, hopeful that she didn't know about her frightening weekend.

"I heard about that killer in Virginia Beach. They caught him, but was he anywhere near where you live?"

Hating to lie to her mother, but doing her best to keep her from worrying, she responded, "Well, with trying to get moved in and my cable wasn't hooked up until Friday, I haven't watched a lot of TV."

"Well, thankfully they caught him trying to break into a woman's house and he's in jail. That poor woman," she stated as Elizabeth's eyes watered. "Are you okay?"

"Well, the woman is okay…"

"I didn't think you knew anything about it."

"Mom, let's talk about something pleasant."

"I'm sorry honey; I just saw this story on the morning news and when I called you, I didn't get an answer."

"You called…?" Elizabeth pulled out her phone and observed that she had in fact called that morning.

"I'm sorry, I was next door visiting with my neighbor," Elizabeth explained realizing that in everything that had happened that she hadn't spoken to her mom since earlier on Saturday.

"Well, you don't know how much restraint I've had to exercise. I know you're getting things settled in your new home, so I didn't want to bother you, but I'm so happy to see you," Mrs. Thatcher hugged Elizabeth again.

They visited for several hours before Elizabeth asked, "I'd like to go to the beach. Would you like to go?"

Not one to enjoy walking on the beach, Mrs. Thatcher declined.

Elizabeth jumped into her green Jeep Latitude and headed for the short drive to the main strip of Rehoboth Beach, parked her car and walked along the storefronts to the beach.

She walked among the crowd of tourists inhaling the ocean air and feeling the warm breeze on her face. Standing on the boardwalk, she looked over the railing and observed the myriad of multi-colored umbrellas covering the beach. She listened and smiled at the children as they laughed while being chased by the waves that rolled ashore.

Elizabeth took a seat on a white bench, closed her eyes and did her best to put her life into perspective. She was alive, and she could only imagine that this is the way the Lord had planned for her. For if not, there was no doubt in her mind that the killer would have gotten to her.

In the grand scheme of things, the Lord had put wonderful people in her path to counteract the negative ones. She loved her house and neighborhood, but given what happened would she be able to feel comfortable there. Would her other neighbors embrace her or wish that she would move?

She left her seat and walked down to the water. The beach always seemed to cleanse her soul somehow. She stood, glancing at the clear blue sky above as the waves rolled ashore, and she thanked God for her life, and the safety of those around her.

_**Barker, Harper and Thornton Law Offices**__**…**_

"You look in pain," Elise stated as Jack dropped his briefcase when he opened his office door.

"I am; I'm going to take one of my pills and lay down in my office. Can you hold all my calls?"

"Sure, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine…thanks though. Oh, do I have any calls I need to return?" he asked.

Seeing the only messages he had were from reporters and a woman named Elizabeth who did not provide a phone number or her last name, she stated, "No, nothing that needs to be returned. You go rest."

_**The Shepherd's Home**__**…**_

Hours later, Jack drove past Elizabeth's house and seeing her empty driveway, he assumed that the Expedition was in her garage. He pulled up into the Shepherd's driveway, excited to see her and make sure that she was okay.

Faith opened the door and immediately apologized that Elizabeth wasn't there. "I'm sorry Jack, but after I talked to you, she said that she was going home to return her dad's SUV and pick up her Jeep."

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes she continued, "I have her puppy here, so she is coming back."

"Is she okay?" he asked as he took a seat at her kitchen table.

"Jack, she had no idea that the guy from Saturday is the same one who came back on Sunday. But to be honest with you, she's worried about you; she wants to make sure that you're okay, and she's certain that you don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Jack, you need to see it from her point of view…you two just meet and in two days you have saved her twice and you could have been killed," Faith responded as she fixed him a glass of tea.

"Faith, it wasn't that bad. I have a few stitches; that's all."

"Jack, if he'd hit an artery, you'd have been dead before the ambulance got here; that's what's running through her mind."

"When will she be back?"

"She left enough food for Maverick for three days, so I assume by Thursday she'll be home. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess I'll have to…"

Following dinner, Faith, Carson and Jack sat in the den with cups of coffee and homemade cheesecake. Jack placed his plate on the table and sat staring at Maverick who seemed to be quite comfortable in his bed by the unlit fireplace.

"Jack…" Faith called out but he didn't respond.

"Jack, are you okay?" she called out again.

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry; I think I should head home and see if I can get some rest.

As the Shepherd's walked him out onto the front porch, Faith assured him, "Jack, she'll be back."

"I know; I just need to see her," he replied as he stepped off the porch and headed for the driveway.

_**The Thatcher's Home- Rehoboth Beach**__**…**_

The night of her arrival, Elizabeth sat in her childhood bedroom, looking every bit the same as it did when she made her last trek to graduate school. It was the family home, but the truth was, she had another home, her home, and she needed to not run away from it.

She sat in her bed with her journal in her lap thankful for family, and new found friends. Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen and did her best to relay her appreciation for life, love and things that are meant to be…

"_**I look around, appreciative of everything in my life, and feeling quite nostalgic as I relive my childhood. Memories of good times are etched in my mind while others, still present are a bit more elusive as I choose not to dwell on the negative ones. The same applies as I move out into the world, my own home in clear view and the rest of my life ahead of me.**_

_**Often times we are so caught up in our destination, and we lose track and neglect to appreciate our journey. The lessons learned, the experiences had, and the positive and negative influences we find along the way all help to strengthen us and build character. **_

_**Life changes and people move on, or as some choose to consider it…move forward. Some people you meet will leave you with a part of themselves that somehow redefines your life forever without you even realizing it. Still others move in and out of your life so quickly that if it wasn't for the consequences of behaviors, you wouldn't even know that they were there. Therefore, the process of life is about moving from one stage to another, relishing in the good times, accepting the disappointments, being thankful for the beauty before you, but still crying over the pain and loss.**_

_**I have developed many friendships throughout my 28 years; many remain with me to this day; others have fallen by the wayside, while still others are so new that it's too soon to know for sure on which side of the neighborhood fence they'll fall. If I have learned anything through my most recent experiences, it is that friendship is not about whom you may have known the longest. It's more about who slipped into your life, told you that they were there, and by their actions proved it."**_

The following morning (Tuesday), Elizabeth walked down the stairs and into the dining room where she left her overnight bag by the door and took a seat at the table.

"You aren't leaving yet, are you?" her father asked. "I haven't had any time with you."

"I was going to stay a few days, but I need to get home. I have boxes that need to be unpacked, and I miss my boy…"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Maverick…my puppy," she responded as she pulled out her phone and show her parents pictures of her four legged pride and joy.

"Oh that's right; I'd been looking on Facebook, but you hadn't posted anything," her mother remarked. "He's wearing a hat…"

"My internet wasn't hooked up until Friday afternoon, and I was busy over the weekend; I haven't been online much," Elizabeth explained. "As for the hat, he loves it."

"Well, he's a gorgeous dog, and I know that he'll be a lot of company for you…" her mother responded as they walked outside.

"You have no idea, mom…"

_**Lakeview Shores**__**…**_

Elizabeth pulled up in her driveway, grabbed her bag and walked toward her front door. Everything in the area seemed so normal, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and kids were playing in the street. Interestingly, if she didn't know better, there was no sign of the evil that had infiltrated the neighborhood a few days prior.

As Elizabeth placed her bag on the porch she started across her yard to pick up Maverick. Seeing both of the Shepherd's cars gone from the driveway, she decided to run an errand.

She went inside her house, made a batch of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies, removed most of them from her favorite dinner plate and placed them in a Tupperware container. Looking through one of her miscellaneous boxes she pulled out a sheet of stationary and attempted to write him a note…

_**Dear Jack,**_

_**Thank you is simply not enough to say for what you did for me. **_

_**I'm sorry you were caught up in all of this. Please enjoy this small token of my appreciation**_

_**Elizabeth Thatcher**_

She slipped into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, grabbed the container of cookies and headed out the door.

Elizabeth had no idea where she was going so the address of her intended location was placed into her GPS and thirty minutes later she was walking into the Law Offices of Barker, Harper and Thornton.

_**Law Offices of Barker, Harper and Thornton**__**…**_

She expected nothing in return, and was totally accepting of the fact that he may not want anything to do with her. Although she was well aware of the fact that there was no comparable between giving of your life and a container of cookies, this was something she could do to show her appreciation.

It was mid afternoon; she assumed that Jack would be out of the office, and she could simply leave the cookies for him to enjoy as a sign of her appreciation for what he'd for her, for his willingness to save her at the cost of possibly his own life. Then she thought how stupid the gesture seemed…cookies for a life; hardly a fair trade, and she turned around and headed for the door.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked as she hung up the phone.

Elizabeth turned around and hesitantly approached the front desk, "I'd like to leave these for Jack Thornton…"

"Let me call his secretary…"

"Really, that's not necessary; I can just leave them here," Elizabeth sat them on the counter as she started to turn to walk away.

"No ma'am, please wait," the receptionist commented. "Elise, someone is here for Jack."

"Okay, I'll be right out," Elise stated.

"She'll be right out," the receptionist advised.

Elizabeth felt nervous; she wanted to leave the cookies, but the longer she remained in the office, the likelier she was to run into him. Somehow, leaving the cookies for him was easy; but facing the rejection she thought might come in person was much more difficult.

Elise stepped out into the waiting area, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I just wanted to leave these for Jack…"

Assuming that she was just one of the many woman doing their best to weasel their way into Jack's life, she stated, "I'm sorry, but we don't accept gifts, but if you want to leave a message, I'll be certain that he receives it."

Feeling embarrassed, Elizabeth replied, "No, that's okay. Thank you." She turned around and carrying the Tupperware container of cookies she walked toward the door.

Just before she reached the door, it opened "Elizabeth…" Jack excitedly called out. "Where are you going?" he asked as he stood in the doorway so she couldn't get passed him.

"Oh Jack, are you okay?" she was horrified as she observed the bandages through the sling he was wearing to immobilize his arm.

He was so glad to see her; so glad that he actually felt none of the pain he'd recently begun to experience from his 2pm Tramadol dose that he'd neglected to take. "I'm fine, Elizabeth…"

_**Elizabeth… could this be the woman who chose not to give her number yesterday? **_Elise wondered.

The receptionist observed Jack's expression, surprised, but obviously excited to see this woman that she'd not heard anything of before, and was so callously sending away.

"I am so sorry for everything, Jack…" her eyes watered as she looked into his.

Glancing over and observing his secretary and receptionist taking in their conversation, he leaned in and whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so glad we caught him. You're safe now."

"Thanks to you," she stated as she tried to step passed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was just bringing you these," she nervously responded as she handed him the container. "I hope you enjoy them," she stated as she stepped out of the office.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sure you're busy…"

"Elizabeth…wait, will you take a walk with me?"

"Are you sure; I don't want to disturb you."

"Please, I want to talk to you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Sure…"

Jack looked back at Elise, "If I have any appointments, reschedule them."

"Yes sir…"

"Jack, if you're busy, we can talk another time," Elizabeth commented before they both stepped out into the hallway.

"No, I'd like to talk with you now," he stated thinking to himself, _**I'm afraid to let you get away.**_

After they left the office, Elise looked back at the receptionist, "Did you see the way he looked at her? Did you hear her say she was sorry that he got hurt? I think she's the woman he saved."

Jack led Elizabeth to a common area in the Civic Center complex where they took a seat on a stone bench, a plaque on the back showed it's dedication to the life of Thomas Thornton, Jack's father.

Jack could tell that she was nervous as her fingers would link together only to separate as she shook her hands as if she was trying to get the blood supply back into them.

"Jack," she initially looked in his eyes, but feeling embarrassed she quickly looked away.

"Elizabeth, what is it?"

She looked straight ahead with the container of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies on her lap; her eyes fixated on the perfectly shaped Bradford Pear trees in the distance and she began. "Jack, I'm sorry; I don't know how to possibly thank you for what you did. I'm figuring that you're probably reevaluating you're decision to stop when I was stranded on the side of the road."

"Am I sorry that you were drugged Saturday night? Absolutely. Am I sorry that the guy came back to finish what he'd started? I certainly am, but am I sorry that I met you? Absolutely not…"

"I'm just so sorry, Jack, and thank you is all I know to say."

"Elizabeth, you don't need to thank me."

"Yes, I do, Jack. Not everyone would have gotten involved. It's just that words seem so empty for everything you did, for putting yourself out for me; someone you barely know."

"But you're someone I'd like to get to know," he stated as his heart pounded and his palms began to sweat.

Elizabeth was shocked as she did not expect this type of reception. Seeing the surprise on her face he continued, "Look Elizabeth, if I'm being honest here, I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I saw you stranded on Northampton."

"Really?" she took a deep breath as she felt her heart moving from nervously pounding to excitedly pounding. "I figured you wouldn't want to see me again; I was just going to leave the cookies at your office," she stated as she held up the container.

"May I have one?" he asked.

"You can have them all; they're yours," she stated as she opened the container and pulled out a cookie for him.

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate chip oatmeal."

He bit into it, "Mmm, this is the best chocolate chip oatmeal cookie I've ever had."

"I'm guessing that it's the only chocolate chip oatmeal cookie you've ever had."

"It is, but it is delicious."

"Jack, I wanted to call you; to make sure you were okay, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Elizabeth, I wish you had, because I really wanted to talk to you too."

"I couldn't call you…"

"Why?"

"I don't have your number," she smiled.

He laughed, "I don't have your number either. May I have your phone?"

She reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and handed it to him. "May I see yours?"

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and handed it to her, "There you go."

They plugged in their contact information and a moment later each took a selfie with the other's phone, attaching the picture to their contact before hitting save and handing the phones back.

Elizabeth looked at her phone and laughed, "Jack Thornton, #1 Lawyer," she observed the information identifying his contact. "Is that as opposed to the Jack Thornton I know who is the #2 Lawyer?"

"Uh yeah…do you know another Jack Thornton?"

"No, so it should be easy enough to tell when it's you calling," she stated before realizing how that sounded. "I mean, I'm not expecting you to call, but…you know what I mean…"

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't have asked for your number if I wasn't planning to call," Jack stated as they walked back toward his office.

Jack walked Elizabeth out to her Jeep. "So, is it okay if I call you sometime?"

"I'd like that," she quickly responded.

Jack felt as though he was walking on air when he headed back into his law office. Standing just inside the door he watched as she stopped just before leaving the parking lot.

Elizabeth's phone rang; she glanced down and observed Jack's face on her screen, "Hi Jack…"

"Is it too soon for me to call and ask you out on a date?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- We're Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 4- We're Just Friends**_

As they headed back to Jack's office, he walked Elizabeth out to her Jeep. "So, is it okay if I call you sometime?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she quickly responded.

Jack felt as though he was walking on air when he headed back into his law office. Standing just inside the door he watched as she stopped before leaving the parking lot.

Elizabeth's phone rang; she glanced down and observed Jack's face on her screen, "Hi Jack…"

"Is it too soon for me to call and ask you out on a date?"

"I actually was wondering why it took you so long," she teased him.

"What…?"

"Jack, I'm just teasing," she quickly added. "But would you rather wait until you're feeling better?"

He had to say that right at that particular moment he was feeling pretty good, actually rather euphoric. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. Are you free Friday night?" he asked, assuming that if she accepted, she wouldn't back out.

She took a breath, "Wait, what about this…"

The bubble he was currently in popped.

"Jack, are you still there?" she asked.

"I'm here."

"Well, let me cook dinner for you on Friday night, and then we can go out another time when you're feeling better," she suggested.

Thankful that she wasn't backing out, he quickly and thankfully responded, "Are you sure? I wasn't intending on you having to cook."

"Really Jack, it's my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me."

"Okay, what can I bring?"

"Nothing but yourself," she replied as she pulled out onto the highway.

Later that evening, Jack sat out on his balcony, holding a bottle of water in one hand, while he fiddled with his phone in the other. He kept pulling up Elizabeth's contact information; staring at her picture, pushing the buttons for her number only to hit 'end' before setting it back on the table.

A few miles away, Elizabeth sat out on her back porch, a glass of wine in one hand, and a recipe book in the other. She was searching for a recipe that was both tasty, but not too intricate, while Maverick watched inquisitively, sitting on his Kuranda bed.

The following morning, Elizabeth and Maverick were sitting in the parking lot of a local dog park when her phone chimed…

"Elizabeth, can you come into the office today to finish up paperwork for the job…?" her new boss, Maury, texted.

"Sure. B there n about an hour…"

"OK, c u then…"

"Hurry up and play boy; we can't stay long."

Maverick sniffed and ran about the empty park, chasing squirrels and windblown leaves. Finally Elizabeth watched as he returned to the picnic table where she was sitting and dropped at her feet. Exhausted and unable or unwilling to walk any farther, she picked him up and carried him toward the parking lot.

"Hey," she whispered as she jiggled the latch on the gate, making certain it was securely closed, "Keep in mind that you're growing, and I'm not going to be able to carry you much longer."

A lick of his tongue across her face was in no way an acceptance of her previous statement, but simply an acknowledgement of how he felt about her.

Thirty minutes later, following a shower and a change of clothes, Elizabeth secured Maverick in his crate, and left the house for her meeting with her new supervisor.

She pulled into the massive parking lot which held vehicles of those visiting the various court buildings as well as City Hall, and she walked through the front door and presented herself for the very busy metal detector.

As she stepped through with no warning sounds detected, a very handsome deputy asked, "Do you need any help?"

She assumed that she had a bewildered look, and simply responded, "I'm a new probation and parole officer and I'm looking for juvenile services."

He directed her behind the staircase and to the area with the massive floor to ceiling glass.

"Thank you very much," she stated as she started to walk off.

"You're welcome. Oh, I'm Chris…Chris Henderson. If you need any help, let me know."

Elizabeth stepped back and approached him. She stuck out her arm and shook his hand, "Thank you, Chris; I appreciate it."

As she walked behind the staircase and to the open view juvenile court services waiting area, Chris' partner at the metal detector shoved his arm, "What are you doing dude? She's definitely married or at least engaged. You have no chance with her."

"What are you talking about; I was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, right…"

Elizabeth approached the receptionist, "Hi, my name is…"

"You're Elizabeth Thatcher, aren't you?"

Wondering how she knew her name, Elizabeth responded, "Uh, yes I am. I have an appointment with Maury Brickhouse."

"I'm sorry; I remember seeing you when you came in to Human Services for your interview."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I think I was in a fog and I don't remember anyone but Mr. Brickhouse."

"That's okay, just have a seat," the receptionist advised before calling into Mr. Brickhouse's office. "Hey, Ms. Thatcher is here." She listened as he responded, "Okay, I'll let her know."

"He'll be right out," she stated.

"Thank you very much…"

A few moments later, the door to the back of the building opened, and the man she'd met several times previously stepped into the waiting area. He approached her and stuck out his arm to shake her hand. "Hi Elizabeth; it's so good to see you…"

"Hi Mr. Brickhouse…"

"Hey, this is Virginia Beach; we don't sit on formalities here. I'm Maury…"

"Hi Maury…"

He led her down the hall to his large office and invited her to take a seat. "First, I want to know if you're okay."

"Excuse me…?"

"Elizabeth, I know about the Pungo Date Rape Killer and that you were a lucky one who got away," he admitted.

Since her name was not released by the press, she assumed that Jack had discussed this horrible nightmare with his criminal justice colleagues and her expression suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to bring it up. Truly, I just want to make sure that you're okay. I'm not trying to pry."

"Does everyone know?"

"It's not fodder for the conversations around the water cooler if that's what you're concerned about," Maury responded. "If anyone does know, they will be thinking the same as me…"

"And that would be…?"

"That we're glad you're here, and that you got away."

"Do you mind me asking how you knew; did Jack Thornton tell you?" she asked, concerned that her impression of her knight in shining armor was possibly slightly skewed.

"Why would Jack Thornton tell me? Oh wait, is he the one in the reports who got hurt in the takedown?" Maury asked.

"Yes, he's friends with my next door neighbor, and…well apparently you know the rest," she replied.

"I saw him the other day with his arm in a sling, and I asked him what happened," Maury started to explain. "He simply said that it was from an old football injury, so I assumed he'd had surgery."

Observing Elizabeth's eyes focused on the floor, Maury continued, "Elizabeth, there is no one in this building who will treat you as a victim. You are a survivor, and you should be proud of yourself."

Maury opened up her personnel file and pulled out several forms for her to sign. "Elizabeth, if you want to talk about it, you talk; if you don't then everyone here will respect your privacy," he assured her as they moved on to the signing of her official letter of job acceptance, selecting an insurance plan, and completing her W-2 tax form.

Maury walked her around the building showing her the location of everything considered important, the typing pool, file room, the bathrooms, lunchroom, and, her office, which had a window that went the full width of the room, displaying a view of the parking lot.

"Decorate it any way you want," Maury stated as she stepped inside and glanced around, "But since this is a fairly new building, we ask that you use alternative methods to hang pictures and not put a bunch of nail holes in the walls.

"No problem…" she promised.

"I'd like to take you upstairs to meet the judges," Maury stated as they went out the door and headed for the elevator.

Once on the second floor, Maury took her inside the Clerk's Office and introduced her to all of the girls who worked there. Down the back hall he led the way, stopping first to introduce her to Judge Banks.

They continued down the hall to Judge Willis' office; he welcomed her and advised if she had any trouble at all to come and see him.

Maury showed her the back staircase, which they took leading them to the area of the building frequented by staff and police officers arriving to file charges. Standing in the waiting area, a familiar face entered the door.

"Steve Fisher; is that really you?" she called out.

"It is really me…Elizabeth Thatcher, what are you doing here?" the very handsome blond haired, blue eyed detective in a suit responded as they approached each other and hugged.

"I assume you two know each other," Maury laughed.

Elizabeth turned back and replied, "We went to high school together."

"Well, I'll let you two get reacquainted," Maury stated.

"Excuse me Detective, are you here to file a petition?" the Intake secretary inquired.

Detective Fisher approached the window, "I am, but I'm meeting Detective Throckmorton to file charges on a case, so I'll wait for him.

"Okay, here's the complaint form…"the secretary advised as she handed Detective Fisher a clipboard with the form to be completed attached.

Detective Fisher walked back over to Elizabeth, "I can't believe you're here. I was thinking about you just the other day."

"We had a lot of fun in high school; that's for sure," she stated. "Did you play football in college? I mean, I know you played your freshman year, but after you got hurt, did you play anymore?"

"I had ACL surgery…"

"I knew that, your mom told me," Elizabeth mentioned. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be around to help you."

"That's okay; I managed," he responded. "Speaking of sports, did you do any cheerleading in college?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Sports…you never thought of cheerleading as a sport."

"Well, it wasn't a sport like being quarterback of the football team was a sport…"

"Steve, I can throw a football, but can you stand as the top of a pyramid, do a Russian jump and land in the arms of some guy who promises to catch you?"

"Uh no, but then again, I don't want to."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, in all honesty, I was a stupid teenager when I did that. I'm very far from wanting to do that now."

Changing the subject, Steve asked, "How are your parents and sisters doing?"

"Everyone is fine; how about your family?" she responded.

His expression darkened slightly, "My dad passed away last Christmas, but mom is doing okay."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she reached over and covered his hand with her own. "Your dad was the best."

She continued, "Thank you; dad had been sick for awhile, but luckily my sister had my niece, Lauren before he passed," he stated as the smile returned to his face. He pulled out his wallet to show her several pictures.

"Steve, what about Amanda…?" she asked not seeing any pictures of his wife as he flipped through the photos in his wallet.

"You told me it wouldn't last…"

"No Steve, when I last saw you…what were we sophomores, or juniors… anyway, what I told you was that you were jumping into marriage, and I thought all she was looking for was a way to get out of her dysfunctional family," Elizabeth explained.

"Well she left her dysfunctional family and we developed our own. Whatever the reason, you were right," he replied before standing up and returning the wallet to his back pants pocket.

"I'm sorry Steve," she stood and hugged him.

"It's okay; I'm doing fine. Let's talk about you," he changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm starting a new job as a probation and parole officer."

He smiled, "Congratulations…They're lucky to have you."

"Detective Fisher," the Intake receptionist called out drawing his attention to the window where she sat.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Go on in, Officer Porter will handle your complaint," the receptionist advised.

"I'm waiting for Detective Throckmorton," Detective Fisher advised.

"He's already here. He's in the office with Officer Porter," the receptionist advised.

"Okay, thank you…" he stated before turning back to face Elizabeth.

"Well, I'll see you around," Elizabeth stated as she walked toward the door leading to the parking lot.

"Hey wait," Steve called out, "Will you have lunch or dinner with me…? We need to catch up…"

"Sure, I'd love to hear about your niece," she replied. Elizabeth grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and wrote out her phone number. Handing it to her old friend, she stated, "Call me and we'll see what we can set up."

"I will," he responded as they went their separate ways. Standing at the door leading into the Intake Department, Detective Fisher watched as Elizabeth walked down the sidewalk and into the parking lot. "Mmm, still beautiful as ever…"

Near the Virginia Beach Courthouse, Jack sat in his office doing his best to research a case. Although he didn't know why, the area nearby, which included the jail, had been quite busy with medical first responders since early in the afternoon. Finally, the area had calmed slightly allowing him to concentrate on his case at hand.

Concentrate he did, that was until the small TV set on his desk, which was tuned to the local news drew his attention away from his legal books. "WOW," Jack felt as though his breath had been pulled from his body…

"_**This is Maggie Harrell. I'm here in the parking lot of Sentara Virginia Beach General Hospital. Malcolm Sanders, the communications officer for the Virginia Beach City Jail has advised us that Eli Walker was attacked and suffered life threatening injuries. Right now we don't know his condition, but we were advised that…" she put her hand to her left ear.**_

"_**I'm sorry; I've just received verification that Eli Walker, the Pungo Date Rape Killer has died. We don't know at this time what or who caused his injuries, but jail administration had promised that a complete and thorough inquiry will be conducted. I'm sending it back to you, Don and Christy, and if any new information is provided, I'll be sure to let you know…" **_

Jack closed his book, grabbed his jacket and walked to the front of the office.

"Jack, are you leaving?" his secretary, Elise called out.

"Yes, I'll be back in the morning," he responded. He walked out into the parking lot, slipped into his car, and his vehicle joined the growing going home traffic heading away from the courthouse.

Instead of going home, he drove to Elizabeth's house, pulled into her driveway and parked beside her Jeep. When he stepped out of his vehicle, he heard her playing with Maverick in the back yard.

Jack stood at her backyard gate, "Hey…"

Elizabeth turned around and smiled, "Hi Jack…" She took the tennis ball out of Maverick's mouth and walked toward the gate. Observing a look of concern on his face she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Jack opened the gate and stepped inside the yard, "Well, I have some news, but I can't say that there's really anything wrong."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

He led her over to the picnic table and they took a seat across from each other.

"What is it Jack; you're scaring me…" she blurted out.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to," he quickly responded. "I heard on the news that something happened to Eli Walker, he's…he's dead."

"Really, well it couldn't happen to a more deserving person," she stated. Standing from her seat she asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Walking toward the back door she stopped and turned around, "Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? You of all people should understand how I feel."

"Elizabeth, I do. You have a right to your feelings, and I am by no means questioning you for them," he clarified. "I just wanted you to know, and I didn't want you to be alone when you heard."

"Well thank you. Did you want a glass of wine?" she asked again.

"I shouldn't; I'm still on pain meds," he stated before he realized the effect his words would have on her.

Standing just outside her house, she rested her head against the frame of the back door. Before Jack realized it, her tears began spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry; I'm so sorry…"

Jack cautiously approached her, "Elizabeth, you're safe. It's okay…"

With her back against the brick to the left of the doorway she replied, "No Jack, it's not okay. I don't care that he's dead…doesn't that make me just as bad as him?"

Jack took hold of her hand, "Oh Elizabeth," he released a breath, "You are nothing like him."

"But Jack, I've never wanted harm to come to anyone before. I'm disappointed in myself; I shouldn't feel this way, but I'm not upset that he's gone," she admitted.

"Elizabeth, you have every right to despise him; to loathe him…to hate what he did."

As tears rolled down her cheeks she asked, "He tried to kill you; why don't you…why don't you hate him?"

"Just because I haven't said it, doesn't mean I don't," he replied. "I'm angry that he did to you what he did, and I'm just sorry that I didn't keep it from happening."

"Jack, it isn't your responsibility to babysit me. But I do appreciate what you did, because so many people wouldn't have gotten involved," she stated as she surprised him when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He took a relaxing breath as his uninjured arm around her waist rested along her lower back. "Will you go somewhere with me?"

"When…?" she asked.

"Now…" he responded.

"Jack, I'm a mess," she did her best to make an excuse.

"You look beautiful; trust me, it will be fun, and I think right now we both need a bit of that."

"Okay, where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise… do you have a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses?" he replied.

"I thought you couldn't drink."

"I'm not feeling the need for my medication, so I think a glass of wine will be fine," Jack clarified.

Elizabeth scoured her kitchen grabbing several snack items. Twenty minutes later, with a bottle of wine, two glasses, several packs of cheese crackers, a bag of grapes and a blanket, they pulled into the packed parking lot at Mount Trashmore.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's a wonder of the world; not really, but it is a mountain made out of trash and they turned it into a park," he explained.

"So…why are we here?" she asked as he opened her car door, she stepped out into the parking lot and heard the music playing off in the distance. "What's that?"

"Well, it's a band warming up right now, but…" he glanced at his watch, "In about 30 minutes there will be a concert. They call it The Festival in the Park and they have them weekly during the summer," he advised.

With his arm still in a sling, she carried the bag with the wine, glasses and snacks, and he held the blanket. Finding a spot at the bottom of the hill, they spread out the blanket and took a seat.

Elizabeth pulled the packs of nabs and grapes from her bag and placed them on the blanket.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped and gotten us something to eat," he embarrassingly remarked.

"Nope, this is an adventure. Besides, we have cheese, crackers and grapes to eat," she stated as she opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome; tonight we put him out of our mind, and we just enjoy ourselves, okay?" Jack suggested.

"No promises, but I'll try…" she agreed.

Following her first glass of wine, Elizabeth felt herself relax. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied as he shifted his body to face her.

Assuming that in the company of the masses that her emotions would remain in check, she asked, "Well, I know you're a nice guy and it's apparent that you don't like the underdog being taken advantage of, but why did you help me?"

"You were stopped in an area of the city that's not the safest, why?"

"No, not then Jack. I mean, why did you risk your life for me?"

Her eyes watered and without thinking, he reached over and swept away a few tears that slid down her cheek. Feeling her lean into his hand he whispered, "I thought we weren't going to talk about him tonight."

"I'm sorry Jack; I've brought so much trouble to you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Jack, you have stitches in your arm and stomach, you're in a sling because of your shoulder, and you could have lost your life; I'd say I'm a lot of trouble, and I'm not so sure that I'm worth it."

"Elizabeth, first of all, I think you should let me be the judge of that. I don't see you as trouble. I see you as interesting, fascinating, beautiful, intelligent, and a dog lover…that trumps trouble in my book."

"Jack, you're too kind."

Her hand was resting on the blanket beside her body as his hand covered hers, "Elizabeth, I did what I did because I didn't want anything to happen to you. I don't regret it. Please don't treat me like you owe me something…"

"But I do; I owe you my life."

Observing Elizabeth lower her head, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Elizabeth, you've already apologized…and by the way, it wasn't necessary then, and it certainly isn't expected now. Please, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do…Jack, when I see you with your arm in a sling, my mind jumps back to the night this happened; you had blood all over your shirt. I'm not a nurse, but you're lucky that he didn't kill you."

"Elizabeth, let's make a deal…"

Elizabeth, obviously confused tilted her head, "What kind of deal?"

"I'll accept the apology that you truly don't need to give, and you accept that you owe me nothing, okay?" he asked as he inhaled and enjoyed the fragrance of her perfume.

"I'm not used to men like you, Jack."

"Is that good or bad?" he hesitantly asked.

"That's very good. I guess most men I know expect repayment."

"Well, I'm not like that, and somehow I think we have drifted away from what happened to what I expect you to do for me. Let's get something very clear, I don't expect anything from you, okay?"

"Jack, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, Elizabeth. Besides, I'm still here and that's even after you came right out and suggested that I might murder you when we first met."

"WOW, are you a glutton for punishment?" she asked.

"No, I'm just a guy who wants to get to know you; I want you to feel no obligation, and I certainly have no expectations."

She stuck out her arm to shake his hand, "Deal…"

He took hold of her hand, "Deal…"

As the band began their first set, Jack and Elizabeth sat quietly, each one glancing at the other when they assumed the coast was clear.

Seeing couple after couple stand and begin to dance, Jack and Elizabeth quickly became the minority as they remained seated.

With several songs having been played, Jack finally stood and held out his free hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"Can you dance with your arm in a sling?" she asked.

He smiled, "Elizabeth, it's my arm; I don't have a broken leg."

She placed her hand in his as he helped her stand. Elizabeth worked her hands up his arms, slipping them over his shoulders as they rested behind his neck. Their bodies were slightly apart with his arm in a sling between them; his free arm draped around her waist, resting on her lower back.

The band, "Double Take," played "Who I am With You" by Chris Young…

_**I've been a rolling stone all my life  
Flying all alone, flying blind  
I've seen it all, I've been around  
I've been lost and I've been found**_

_**But who I am with you is who I really wanna be  
You're so good for me  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands  
Yeah, a better man is who I am with you**_

_**I've got a ways to go on this ride  
But I got a hand to hold that fits just right  
You make me laugh, you make me high,  
You make me wanna hold on tight**_

_**'Cause who I am with you is who I really wanna be  
You're so good for me  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands  
Yeah, a better man is who I am with you  
Who I am with you**_

_**Because of you I'm a lucky man  
You're the best part of who I am**_

_**Who I am with you is who I really wanna be  
You're so good for me  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands  
Yeah, a better man is who I am with you**_

_**Yes, who I am with you**_

As the music ended, Elizabeth stepped back slightly. There was an uncomfortable awkwardness, as their lips begged to touch, but their minds questioned the timing.

While the crowd began to disperse and head toward the parking lot, Jack asked, "Would you like to take a walk along the lake?"

"That sounds nice," she stated as she put the wine and glasses back in the bag and Jack carried the blanket.

Walking along the deserted wooden boardwalk, they stopped. Each one rested their arms on the railing as they glanced out onto the lit luminaries floating on the water.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"You sure are full of questions this evening. Go ahead..."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, you have something on your mind; go ahead and ask…"

"Will you be honest?"

"Yes, I'll be honest. What do you want to know?"

"Will you tell me what I did that night?" she asked, her voice cracked and carried the uncertainty that he knew she felt.

"Elizabeth…" he released a soft breath, fearing that some of the things he may tell her would upset her.

"Jack…please?" the slight breeze caused her eyes to water…at least she wanted to believe it was the breeze that caused her tears. She was tired of crying at the drop of a hat when she saw him; he didn't deserve that.

She turned away and wiped her face before returning her attention to Jack. As she tried to explain her need to know, her voice wavered. "Jack, I have never felt so helpless before. I've read what happens, and I just want to know what I did. I need to know what I did."

"Do you have any specific questions?" he asked.

"You don't want to tell me; I can appreciate that."

"Why do you say that?

"Jack, I know how it goes; you get me to ask questions and maybe you can skirt around the really bad stuff."

"Why do you think you did anything bad, Elizabeth? You were the victim; we were all just worried about you."

She glanced around the park, doing her best to calm her pounding heart before she asked again, "Please Jack, what happened?"

"Elizabeth it wasn't anything bad."

"Well, if it wasn't bad, why won't you tell me?"

Elizabeth looked up and caught his glance, "We slept together, didn't we?"

"Wait…no, no, we didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Elizabeth, I'm positive that I would have remembered if that had happened."

"I just have these flashbacks of me kissing you…"

"Well, you did do that."

"I did…I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. You caught me off guard, but if I'm being completely honest with you, it was nice," he stated as he turned to face her.

Listening to the crickets chirp, she responded, "Well, a kiss isn't so bad."

"No, that wasn't bad at all…"

"You aren't telling me something; what else did I do?" she asked.

"You grabbed my…"

"Oh my God, no…please tell me I didn't…"

Before he could clarify she continued, "Jack, please know that I'm not that kind of woman. I'm not a tease or a flirt and I certainly wouldn't have grabbed your…"

"Leg…"

"Your leg…? I didn't grab your…"

Jack laughed softly, but was very quick to respond, "No, you didn't. Please don't worry about it."

"Jack, with Eli Walker out of the picture, what happens now?" she asked.

"The case is closed; there's no need for a criminal trial because there is no longer a defendant," he stated.

Jack watched her breathe a sigh of relief before his good hand took hold of hers. Seeing her glance down when she felt his touch, he waited, hoping to observe a sign in the expression on her face.

Seeing her smile, he hesitated, leaned in…closer and closer, only to stop, as he released a short nervous breath. She didn't back away as it was evident that she wanted to taste his lips as much as he wanted to taste hers.

"Is it too soon?" he whispered as their breaths mingled.

Her lips separated slightly, but no sounds passed through them. His hand cradled the side of her face as her head pressed against him while his thumb brushed gently across the soft skin on her cheek. In that second of no turning back, his lips met hers…gently, tenderly…patiently.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that…" Jack spoke softly when she stepped away.

"Don't…don't be sorry. It was nice," she smiled. "Besides, I'll remember that one." As they shared the same air, she leaned in and this time she covered his lips with her own.

The kiss began and ended much quicker than either of them wanted, but with each one being cautious and not wanting to present as too eager, they waited for the next perfect moment.

"It's late; I guess I should get you back home," Jack stated as he nervously held out his hand.

She willingly accepted his gesture as their palms kissed and fingers entwined on their walk back from the lake to his car.

As they sat in his car, Jack asked, "Would it be okay if I take you out to a restaurant on Friday? I mean, I know you were going to cook, but I'd really like to take you out."

"Sure, I can cook next time…I mean, assuming that there will be a next time," she remarked.

"I'd like for there to be many next times," he stated showing her where his thoughts were.

Days passed, and Friday was finally upon them as Jack left work early, making a stop on his way home. He showered and changed clothes feeling his heart pound and palms sweat as he realized that within an hour he'd be seeing Elizabeth again.

Several miles away, Elizabeth had initially decided upon a dress for her date with Jack. However, suddenly she wasn't certain that it was perfect, and that's what it needed to be…perfect.

Standing in her bedroom wrapped in a towel, she seemed at a loss as to what to wear. Pulling dress after dress after dress, including her original selection from her closet, she held them up in front of her and discarded all of them but one when Maverick showed no enthusiasm.

She wasn't certain if he was tired or really excited about the black V-neck front and back, sleeveless, figure flaunting crepe dress with silhouette-highlight ruching at the side seams, when he stood up and wagged his tail. Based on Maverick's reaction, she made her choice.

Quickly she realized that his excitement was simply due to his desire to get outside and nothing more. However, realizing that she had no more time to waste, she settled on the beautiful dress that was a gift from her mother, but one that she had yet to wear.

Rummaging through her closet, she found her favorite 5" heels, beige in color with a strap around her ankle and across the ball of her foot. "These are perfect, as long as I can still walk in them."

Once she'd blown dry her hair, she pulled her Pandora bracelet, pearl and diamond infinity necklace, and her pearl and diamond stud earrings, all in sterling silver, from her jewelry box and laid them on the dresser so they would not be forgotten.

She ran the curling iron through her hair before securing the sides with her favorite pearl hair clips.

Jack pulled into her driveway never remembering having felt as nervous as he did at that moment. He knew that they were just starting to get to know each other, and this was technically 'just a date,' but to him, somehow it felt so much more important.

Sitting beside him in the passenger seat was a bouquet of pink roses mixed with mini carnations in both hot and pale pink arranged amongst the clean petals of traditional white daisies and lush greenery.

He grabbed the flowers and made the journey up the sidewalk, feeling as though the eyes of the neighborhood were upon him. Standing on Elizabeth's front porch wearing a charcoal grey suit and holding the bouquet of flowers he rang the doorbell and waiting patiently.

As the door opened, each one smiled. Elizabeth stepped to the side and Jack entered her house, bent down and acknowledged Maverick who was jumping at his feet.

"Hey big guy; I think you've doubled in size since I last saw you," Jack commented.

"Come on, Maverick," Elizabeth encouraged as she walked toward his crate which was situated in the den.

Happily he jumped inside, spun around and waiting on his treat. Elizabeth handed him the puppy biscuit she held in her hand, "You know Jack; I think you're right; every time I see him he seems to be bigger. He's growing up right before my eyes." As her hand rested on the top of his crate she added, "After he finishes his puppy shots, I'll get him into an obedience class."

"Well for a puppy, I think he's already well behaved. You're a good dog mom…"

Teasingly she asked, "Are you saying that I look like a dog?"

He was completely caught off guard as the breath in his lungs quickly left his body, "What…? No, no, no, no where on Earth would you be considered looking like a dog? Well, unless it's a country where they worship dogs…"

Catching her sly smile, he added, "Oh, you're teasing me; right…please say I'm right!"

"I'm sorry Jack, but you are really cute when you fumble over your words."

"Well, let me try these words…Elizabeth, you take my breath away."

"Jack Thornton, I'd say those words came out perfectly, thank you. Are those for me?" she asked as she glanced at the bouquet of flowers held in his hand.

Having forgotten that he was even holding them, he quickly responded, "Oh yes, these are for you," he reached out and handed them to her.

"Jack, they're beautiful; thank you very much," she stated as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "That was very thoughtful of you; let me put these in water before we go," she stated as she walked into the kitchen and pulled a vase from the cabinet.

Jack held the front door open as Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch. He closed the door and she locked the deadbolt before she slipped her arm through his and they walked down the steps and followed the sidewalk to the driveway.

Jack opened her door and stood back as she slipped inside, having her seatbelt fastened before he made his way back to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to Terrapin Restaurant down at the beach," he stated. "I assume you haven't been to any restaurants around here, and this one has seafood, steak, Italian…practically anything you'd want."

"It sounds very nice, and actually Faith mentioned it to me," Elizabeth replied. "She said that if I was looking for a great restaurant with a wonderful view that I couldn't beat Terrapin."

Driving across the Lesner Bridge, Elizabeth remarked, "This is beautiful. The lighting is so soft."

"They've done a lot of work on the road here. For quite some time each direction was down to one lane, so it was a traffic nightmare," Jack explained.

"Oh, what's that over there?" Elizabeth pointed down the street as they sat at a stoplight.

"That's the marina. They had a fire there a few months ago, and I don't think they are running at full steam yet," he replied.

Twenty minutes later, Jack pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Elizabeth had to admit she didn't recall any man she'd dated before Jack being so attentive towards her.

As her hand reached for the door handle, much like a ninja he was already there to help her out. He held out his hand, and felt his heart jump and his breath catch at the simple touch of her hand in his.

He pushed the door closed with his body, refusing to release her hand. As they approached the entrance to the restaurant, the door opened.

"Hey Marco…" Jack stated as he momentarily released Elizabeth's hand.

"Hey Jack; how are you?" Marco asked as the two men shook hands. "Oh man, what happened?

"It's an old injury. Nothing to worry about," Jack assured him.

"We have a special table for you and your lovely date out on the terrace; is that okay?" Marco asked.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth; the smile that was previously on her face had disappeared. He took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "The terrace would be nice, thank you."

Taken to a table along the outskirts of the terrace, they could hear the calming sounds of the waves rolling onshore. Jack held out Elizabeth's chair, scooting her toward the table once she'd taken her seat.

Sitting across from her he ordered a bottle of wine. Once Marco walked away, he watched as Elizabeth seemed lost in the sounds of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about what he said; he didn't mean anything by it," Jack stated as he reached over and again took hold of her hand.

"You say that, and I know you mean it, but you're just a really nice guy, Jack. The fact is, I'm the cause of it, and I can't help feeling bad," Elizabeth explained.

Jack removed the sling from his arm, "Jack, don't do that; you're going to damage your shoulder," Elizabeth admonished him.

Jack rolled his shoulder up and down, without grimacing he stated, "See, it doesn't hurt."

The waiter brought the bottle of red wine and poured Jack's glass. He swished it around in his glass before taking a sip. "That's perfect," he stated as the waiter poured a glass for Elizabeth.

Holding up his glass to hers he stated, "Here's to the detours we take in life, and to the people we meet along the way."

As their glasses clinked, both Jack and Elizabeth took a sip.

"Mmm, that's good. I can really taste the raspberries," she stated. As she put her glass down she glanced up at Jack, "You said something about detours in your toast. What detours have you taken?"

Jack put his glass down, "Well, the one I was referring to was the detour I took on the day I met you."

"Excuse me…?"

"I was planning to go a different way, and before I knew it, I was on Northampton Blvd. I rarely ever go down that road, but if I hadn't we may never have met," he hypothesized as his broad smile deepened his dimples.

"As sweet as that sounds Jack, I live next door to you very dear friends. The likelihood is we still would have met," she corrected his theory.

"I know, but it leads to a very romantic story…"

"Sounds like a Hallmark movie," she responded.

Before Jack could respond their waiter approached, "Have you had a chance to look at the menu or do you need more time?"

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, "Do you need more time?"

"What's good?" she asked.

"Do you like crab cakes?" he responded.

"I love them."

"Well, they use only the best Chesapeake Bay lump crab meat…it's perfect," he assured her.

"Okay, I'll have the crab cakes with the succotash."

"Yes ma'am, and you sir?"

"I'll take the beef tenderloin, medium well, with the truffle pureed potatoes and Brussel sprouts, please."

"Yes sir; I'll bring you some bread too," the waiter advised.

"May I ask you something?" Elizabeth caught his glance with her own.

"Of course…"

"If the crab cakes are so good, why did you get something else?" she teased.

"Oh, I love the crab cakes, but this way I get steak and crab."

"How do you figure that?" she replied.

"When you're not looking I'll get a taste or two."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself Mr. Thornton."

"I am…"

Changing the subject he asked, "Are you looking forward to starting your job?"

"I'm a little nervous, but I went down to the office earlier in the week to sign papers and the Director showed me around," she advised.

"Maury is a good Director, you'll like working for him," Jack responded.

"He seems nice," she replied.

"I do; he's fair, and he's been working in the field for a long time. He has a lot of experience," he stated as he picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. "You know, my office is down there."

"I know, if you will recall, I've been to your office," she reminded him.

"I know, I was just saying that you could come by my office to say hello…"

"I don't want to bother you, Jack. I know you're busy."

His hand covered hers, "I'm not too busy to see you."

For a moment, their eyes met. Catching them off guard, the waiter approached with their entrees and fresh bread.

"Mmm, Jack you were right, this crab cake is the best I've ever eaten," she confirmed what he already knew. "Would you like a taste?"

"No, I was just teasing," he stated.

"Well I'm not, I want a Brussel sprout," she stated as her fork speared one from his plate.

While finishing their meals, they chatted about generic topics. Suddenly, Jack asked, "I know you're from Rehoboth Beach, and I'm certainly not complaining, but what brought you here to Virginia Beach?"

"I love the water; I love walking along the shore and hearing the waves rushing toward me like a herd of galloping horses, but…" she hesitated.

"But what?"

"Jack, I love my parents, but I just wanted to live far enough away from them that I felt as though I was truly on my own," she began to explain. "My dad loves me, I know he does, but he's also somewhat overbearing if he believes himself to be right. That's why I haven't told them about what happened to me. If I did, he would be here within hours to pack up my house and move me back home."

Elizabeth glanced out on the water before commenting, "I've met some wonderful people here…Faith and Carson are great."

"Are they the only ones?" he asked hoping to have his name added to her list of special people.

Suddenly feeling shy, she momentarily glanced down before looking up and again catching his eyes, "You are a very special man, Jack. I'm very happy to have met you."

"I'm happy to have met you too," he stated, however if he was being honest the word he should have used was ecstatic.

"I love my house, and neighborhood, although my neighbors probably wish I'd move," she mentioned.

"You know Elizabeth; the neighbors probably don't know what to say to you, because if he hadn't come after you, it could have been one of them," Jack reached across the table and placed his hand over hers.

"That could be; you know I'd probably feel the same way if I was one of them," she admitted.

Changing the subject he asked, "So, Monday is going to be a big day."

"Yeah; I'm nervous and excited all wrapped up in one package."

"_**What a beautiful package it is," **_he thought.

She continued, "I saw my office and suddenly everything seemed so real."

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and the fact that talking about her new job seemed to clear away the thoughts of her overbearing father and the violent trauma she's experienced, even if for just a little while.

Elizabeth was obviously excited. "Jack, my office has a window. I mean, it faces out into the parking lot, but it is a window…"

"I'm sure you'll see a lot, especially since you're attached to the Juvenile Court building, you know, heated tempers and all."

"Excuse me, do either of you care for dessert? We have a great selection to choose from," the waiter advised.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, but she immediately shook her head from side to side, "I'm stuffed, but thank you."

Jack turned back to the waiter, "I think that will be all; when you get a chance, I'll take the check."

"Yes sir…"

"Do you know what that is out there?" Elizabeth pointed to the lighted vessel out on the water.

"It looks like a cargo ship of some kind. There's a terminal in Norfolk and one in Newport News, so they're either coming in or leaving…"

Jack paid the check and then stood up, pulling her chair out and giving her his hand to help her stand. As they walked outside he asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd love to," she replied as he took her hand and they walked outside and onto the boardwalk.

Although it was warm, the breeze coming off of the water brought with it a slight chill. They stopped and rested their arms on the railing. Quietly they watched and listened as the waves rolled in.

Jack unbuttoned his jacket, took it off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," her appreciation was doubly noted in her words and the smile that accompanied them.

As they continued down the boardwalk something caught Elizabeth's attention. "Jack, what's that over there?" she pointed to something off in the distance.

"That's the King Neptune statue," he responded as they walked toward the large bronze statue which sat at the entrance to Neptune Park.

"WOW, that's huge," she commented.

"They have a Neptune Festival in September with a sand sculpture contest, an art show and concerts among other things. They pick someone prominent in the city to be King Neptune."

"So, have you been King Neptune?" she teased.

"No, I guess I'm not prominent enough," he replied.

"You are to me…"

Jack took her hand; it was getting late and the wind was picking up so they headed back toward the parking lot.

He pulled into her driveway and was quickly at her door to help her out.

"You are quite the gentleman," she remarked. "Your mother raised you well."

"Thank you very much," he replied as they made their way along the sidewalk to her front porch.

As they stepped up onto the porch each one felt awkward; should he kiss her, should he not; should she let him kiss her, should she not. Starting something new with someone could be nerve wracking and the feelings were no different no matter how old you are. However, as a teenager, often times the hormones overrode the nerves.

Standing on her porch he took the key from her hand and opened her front door. "I had a really nice time Elizabeth. I'd like to see you again."

Nervous, she opened her mouth and spoke before she could stop the words, "Well, we'll see each other at court, I'm sure…"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I knew what you meant, Jack; I'd love to see you again too," she responded as her back leaned against her entryway.

Not wanting to appear pushy, Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'll call you."

_**Hmm, a kiss on the cheek and "I'll call you" isn't saying that you want to see me again. Maybe he's finally realized that I'm too much trouble.**_

Jack had yet to reach the top step when he turned back around, "Elizabeth," he approached, "I have wanted to do this all night…"

With her back pressed against the brick entryway beside her door, his lips met hers. It was most definitely a welcomed connection and with his enticing lips, and spicy cologne, she felt her head spinning.

As the first kiss ended, her eyes slowly opened. Telling him without words that she wanted more, his lips again covered hers. He was fairly certain that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but it didn't matter because he felt more alive than he believed he'd ever felt before.

Once inside, she immediately opened Maverick's crate and took him outside. While he walked around the yard looking for just the right spot to potty, Elizabeth sat in a chair on her patio and relived what she considered to be a magical evening.

They stepped back inside the house, and Elizabeth immediately made certain that all doors were locked. While Maverick played before bedtime, Elizabeth sat on her sofa with her journal and a pen in hand hoping to recapture her feelings, thoughts and emotions, allowing her to revisit them frequently through her words.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page…

"_**No matter the age, change is change; it is stressful, frightening, and necessary. It opens new doors when others have closed; it makes us grow as individuals and it often leads us down one path when we were so certain that we should have taken another.**_

_**The entire process of life is about change. It's about the journey with all of its twists and turns, ups and downs, and the highs and lows which take us from the beginning of our birth all the way to the sadness of our death. **_

_**We move from one stage in life to another, relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, thankful for the opportunities, but still crying over the painful moments. **_

_**My life has many changes occurring all at once…a new job, a new home, a new puppy, and a new man. Individually I'm pleased with each and every one, but will everything mesh together allowing my like to easily flow? I won't count on it, but if it is important, which is it; I will put forth the effort to make it work." **_

The following day, Elizabeth worked around her house, cut her grass, and cooked several meals so she could carry her lunch to work, and not have to stress to fix dinner at the end of the day.

Jack spent his Sunday pouring over law books as he prepared for the trial of a local minister's son charged with several felony offenses. When Jack finally closed his books, the sun was starting to go down over the water.

"Hello…" Elizabeth observed Jack's face on the screen of her phone.

"Hey, how has your day been?" he asked.

"Busy; Maverick and I cut grass, and I did a bunch of cooking for the week. How about you?" she asked.

"I was hitting the law books today for a case I have in court tomorrow."

"So Perry Mason, are you going to win?" she teased.

"I hope so…" he replied. "I really wanted to call and wish you luck tomorrow," he stated but quickly realized that maybe wishing her luck sounded much like he thought she really needed it. He continued, "I mean, I don't think you need luck; everything is going to be great. I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you."

"Thank you Jack; I appreciate that," she replied.

"Are you free on Tuesday for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes; just let me know if you'd like to meet somewhere after work," she suggested.

"You can come home from work; I'd rather pick you up from your house," he responded. "Besides, you'll need to take care of Maverick first anyway."

"Okay, you're right."

The following morning Elizabeth was up early; fed Maverick and had him outside for an hour before turning him inside on her way out the door. She made the thirty five minute drive to the Virginia Beach Probation and Parole Office in the Civic Center Complex.

She was immediately taken to her office and spent nearly an hour reading through handbook after handbook on rules, requirements, and HIPAA regulations.

Her office door was open as the front desk secretary stood in the hallway holding a dish garden that had just been delivered.

Planted in a natural woodchip basket were a palm plant, peace lily, dracaena and a philodendron, accented with stems of bright yellow chrysanthemums and a yellow satin ribbon. Assuming that it was from her parents, she opened the card…

_**Elizabeth, **_

_**Here's to the next chapter in your life. Hopefully it is the beginning of many more fulfilled dreams to come.**_

_**Thinking of you,**_

_**Jack **_

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Elizabeth grabbed her cell phone from her purse and pulled up Jack's contact. Assuming he was in court she sent a text…

"TY 4 the dish garden. It looks absolutely perfect on my desk. Good luck n court and call me when u can…" not expecting to hear from him until evening, she put her phone back in her purse.

"Oooo, someone got flowers…or is that a plant?" Janice, the girl in the office across the hall stopped to admire.

"I guess technically it's both," Elizabeth responded.

"So, is it from family or a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well, he's a boy, and we're friends so I guess it's from a boy-friend. I can't say we're more than that; we've only been out twice," Elizabeth explained.

"What's his name? Is he from back home? What does he look like?" Janice's questions kept coming without giving Elizabeth a chance to answer them.

"His name is Jack; he lives here, and he's about 5'11' with brown hair and hazel eyes," Elizabeth responded as she answered Janice's initial questions.

"What does he do?" Janice continued with the questioning.

"He's a lawyer in the Barker, Harper and Thornton Law firm."

"Are you serious…it's Jack Thornton?"

"Yes…why…?"

"No reason other than he's the most desired man in this complex. I guess he isn't, but I thought he was dating Sara Harmon from the Commonwealth's Attorney's office."

"Who…?"

"I think Maury wanted me to take you to court this morning, so I'll point her out to you," Janice promised. "Don't worry about what I said. I'm married so I'm out of the loop. I'm sure that I have the information wrong."

Janice started to close Elizabeth's door, but stopped short, "Will you be ready to go to court in about 30 minutes?"

"Elizabeth…"

"What…oh, I'm sorry; sure I'll be ready to go whenever you want."

After Janice left, Elizabeth spun around in her desk chair and stared out the window. Watching people and families come and go, she even observed Jack walk passed her building carrying his briefcase on his way to the Circuit Court.

_**There must be a mistake, because you seem too nice to be a liar.**_

A short while later, Janice and Elizabeth were on their way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Did you meet the judges last week?" Janice asked.

"I met Judge Willis and Judge Banks, but Judge Olds had a meeting," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh good; I have Judge Olds this morning. Let's go down to courtroom #3 and see if she has a few minutes before court starts."

The two women walked through the crowd of people, some of whom were quietly waiting while others continued their outward verbal aggression toward those they once professed to love with all of their heart.

As they walked into the courtroom, Janice introduced Elizabeth to Sherman, the bailiff, and Carol, the clerk.

"Is Judge Olds in her office?" Janice asked. "I'd like to introduce Elizabeth to her."

"Yes she is; you can go on back…" Carol advised.

Janice led the way as the two women walked through the back of the building to Judge Olds' office. Knocking on her office door, Judge Olds invited them inside.

"Good morning, Judge," Janice began as she led the way into the office. "This is Elizabeth Thatcher, our newest probation and parole officer."

"Good morning Judge," Elizabeth stepped forward and shook the judge's hand.

"Welcome to the 2nd district, Elizabeth. I'm sure you will be very happy here," Judge Olds assured her.

"Thank you; I'm looking forward to my time here," Elizabeth responded.

**Knock, knock, knock… the three women turned to face the door.

"Come in," Judge Olds announced.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy," the woman stated.

"That's okay, we were just leaving," Janice stated and she and Elizabeth moved toward the door.

"Welcome Elizabeth," Judge Olds called out before they walked through the door.

"Thank you…"

Once outside, Janice turned to Elizabeth, "That was Sara Harmon from the Commonwealth's Attorney's office."

Once the docket started, Elizabeth sat quietly. Initially she wanted to despise the beautiful attorney for the Commonwealth, but the more she watched, the more she admired her talent. Besides, _**it's not her fault if Jack was two-timing them.**_

At 5:00, Elizabeth sat at her desk as the mad rush into the parking lot could be observed from her window.

A knock on her door drew her attention away from the window, "Come in…"

The door opened and standing in the doorway was Janice, her purse in one hand and her lunch container in the other. "Come on; it's time to get out of here."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and lunch container and followed Janice out into the parking lot.

Elizabeth rushed home, opened the door and found Maverick to be sound asleep until she stepped inside and the creek of the floor startled him.

Before anything else, she took Maverick outside to play. While he sniffed around the backyard, she slipped back inside and placed her dinner of tuna casserole in the microwave.

While inside her phone rang. Seeing Jack's contact picture with #1 Lawyer flash upon her screen she answered, although not as excitedly as she had before.

"Hello…"

"Hey, how did your first day go?"

"It was interesting and enlightening. How did your trial go?"

"It's going, but I'm afraid that I'll have to get a rain check for dinner tomorrow night. Are you available on Friday night?"

"I think so, but…"

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Jack, first of all I want to thank you for the beautiful dish garden. It was very thoughtful of you to think of me today."

"I'm glad that you liked it. I for one do not have a green thumb, so hopefully you do…"

"Jack…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I told someone that the dish garden was from you, and she…"

"She what?"

"She said that she'd heard that you were dating Sara Harmon in the Commonwealth's office…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Is it true, Jack?"

"Are you serious…?"

"Of course I'm serious. If it's true, I'm okay, but I don't want to see you socially anymore."

"It's not true, Elizabeth. We've never dated. I'm not dating anyone else, and I don't want to date anyone else…"

"Okay, then I'm free on Friday night…"

"How about Wednesday? I'd really like to see you."

"Wednesday is good. I'll fix dinner," she suggested and he accepted. "Good luck with your trial."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it. I was hoping it would only be a one day trial, but it doesn't look like it will be over until Wednesday," he advised.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great."

The next day, Elizabeth sat at her desk perusing her required reading when she had a call from the front desk…

"Elizabeth, Detective Fisher is here to see you."

"Oh okay, do I need to come up and get him?"

"No, I can send him back."

"Okay thanks."

A few minutes later a knock on her office door signified that Steve had arrived.

Elizabeth opened the door and invited him inside. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't gotten everything put away," she stated as she moved books from the chair to the floor, giving him a place to sit.

"So, how did your first day go?" he asked.

"It was busy and mind blowing with all the information I had to take in. But overall it was good," she stated. "I really think I'm going to like it here."

"Hey, can you go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Steve…"

"Just as friends. I want to catch up on the years we've been apart."

"Okay, but we need to make it an early evening."

"What's your address; I'll come by and pick you up, say about 6…?"

"Why don't I just meet you some place, and can we make it 5:30…?"

"Elizabeth, we've known each other forever; you know me…I pick up a lady from her house and I'm responsible for seeing that she gets home safely."

"Steve, it's not a date…"

"I know, but you don't want my mom to be angry at me, do you?"

"Is she here, and how will she know?"

"No, she's not here, and I was just teasing, but you remember she was a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh man, I remember…and no, I don't want her to be angry with you," she admitted. "Pick me up at 5:30," she stated as she wrote out her address and handed it to him.

"5:30…? That sounds like we're in a senior citizen's group," Steve joked.

"It also seems more like friends and less like a date," Elizabeth clarified.

"Elizabeth, you've made it clear that we're just friends."

"Steve, it's been years since we've seen each other, and I'm sorry, but you've always been like a big brother to me," she reminded him.

"Okay, 5:30 it is."

Following work, Elizabeth again rushed home to take care of Maverick. While he was outside playing, she changed into a pair of jeans, a red plaid flannel shirt and a pair of tan boots, which provided the look between friends, the visual of which she was going for.

**Knock, knock, knock… Elizabeth assumed that it was Steve at the door.

"Oh hi, how are you?" Elizabeth asked Faith when she found her standing on her front porch. Elizabeth stepped to the side and invited her inside.

"I'm sorry to be so late asking, but I know you're busy with your new job, so I wanted to invite you over for dinner," Faith offered.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, but I actually have plans with an old friend from high school."

"Oh, you had a friend come into town?"

"Well, actually Steve is a detective here in Virginia Beach…"

"Steve…? Is Jack going too?" she asked.

"Stop looking like that; we're just friends. Steve is like my big brother. And no, Jack is busy tonight."

Faith was back at home before Steve knocked on Elizabeth's door. Interested in seeing this mystery man, she took the kitchen trash bag from Carson's hand and headed outside hoping that her path would cross with Elizabeth's and Steve's.

Faith was on her way back inside when she observed a blue F-150 pull up in front of Elizabeth's house. As she bent down in her flowerbed, pretending to pull weeds, she watched as a very handsome man, approximately 6 feet tall with surfer boy blond hair and an athletic build walk up Elizabeth's sidewalk.

Noticing that he was wearing a suit, she assumed that he hadn't gotten the memo that they were simply two friends going out to dinner together.

"Is Elizabeth coming over for dinner?" Carson asked.

"No, she had other plans," Faith replied.

"Oh, that's a shame; Jack's coming…" Carson advised as he poured Faith a glass of wine.

"I thought he was working tonight…" Faith mentioned.

"His trial ended today and he won, so he's looking to celebrate," Carson stated as he pulled the marinated steaks from the refrigerator. "He's going to be disappointed that Elizabeth isn't here. Especially since I told him that you were over at her house inviting her."

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" she asked.

"We've known Jack for a long time; have you ever seen him like this over a woman?" Carson responded.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't, but Carson, Elizabeth has a date tonight…"

"A date…?"

"Well, it's supposed to be dinner with an old friend from home, but I'd have to say, he was date night dressed up if you ask me…"

Elizabeth left her phone sitting on her kitchen counter when she walked out of the house. As Steve pulled away from the curb, her phone rang…

"Hey, it's me…Jack. I finished my trial today and Perry Mason won…" he laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to Carson's for dinner and I thought I'd stop by and we could walk over together. I'll see you in a little while," his message was recorded as he assumed that Faith had already been by to invite her to dinner.

He pulled into her driveway and walked passed her Jeep on his way to the door. He rang the doorbell and knocked several times, but when she didn't answer, he assumed that she must have already stepped next door.

Jack walked inside the Shepherd's home, "Hey, where's Elizabeth? Her Jeep is in the driveway, but she didn't answer her door."

Faith looked at Carson, "Actually, I invited her to dinner but she had other plans."

"Other plans…?" Jack asked.

"She went out to dinner with a friend of hers from home who happens to be a detective here in Virginia Beach," Faith advised.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I'll miss her, but it's good for her to have a girlfriend from home to talk to. I mean, she's making friends here, but old friends are the best…"

"Well, uh I guess so," Faith responded.

"You said she was a detective in Virginia Beach? That would be a really small world if I know her. I know a lot of the female detectives in the department; what's her name?" Jack asked.

Faith looked at Carson before returning her glance to Jack, "Steve…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- The King and His Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 5- The King and His Court**_

_**The Shepherd's residence…**_

"Steve…? Steve who?" Jack asked as he looked both disappointed and confused.

"I don't remember her saying his last name," Faith advised.

"She's out on a date?" his question was mumbled.

"Jack, she said he was an old friend from high school and she was just having dinner to catch up, I guess," Faith advised.

_**Northampton Boulevard…**_

Driving down the highway Steve asked, "Where would you like to eat?"

"There is a nice little Italian restaurant just down on Independence Boulevard," Elizabeth replied.

_**Hmm, Italian; that sounds romantic… **_Steve thought.

_**Back at the Shepherd's residence…**_

"Jack, do you want a glass of wine?" Carson asked.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Jack asked.

"Wine is as strong as it gets around here," Carson stated as he poured Jack a glass. "So you won your case today?"

Jack was staring out the front window, "huh…oh yeah. It's not a big deal though."

Faith blurted out, "I'm sure it's a big deal to the guy you were representing."

"Maybe so…hey, did she say where they were going?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'll tell you she was dressed very casual," Faith advised. "Steve, on the other hand, was wearing a suit, so they didn't look like they went together."

"What do you mean they didn't go together; she went out on a date with him…"

"Jack, what I mean is that he was dressed up and she was dressed down; they didn't look they went together. Besides, it wasn't a date."

"What does he look like?" Jack asked.

"He's not much to write home about," Faith commented hoping to ease his mind. However, she then added, "I mean unless you're into the surfer type with the blonde hair and athletic build."

"So you're telling me that to a woman he's good looking?"

"Jack, he can't hold a candle to you. Besides, you saved her life…"

"Faith, she can't be with me because she feels obligated. She needs to want to be with me," Jack stated as he walked over and took a seat on the sofa.

Carson sat in the arm chair across from him, "Jack, I really like Elizabeth, but don't you think maybe you've fallen a little too hard and maybe a bit too fast for her?"

"Oh Carson, be quiet; you've forgotten what its like," Faith cut him off.

"Faith, I'm just playing Devil's Advocate, or trying to be the voice of reason…whatever. You both know that if it's meant to be it'll be," Carson added.

"Carson, stop using my sayings against me," Faith responded.

"Don't you remember Melan…ie; never mind…" he quickly realized that bringing up the past wasn't the best move.

"Oh great, why did you bring her up?" Faith quickly became aggravated.

"What I wanted to show is that Melanie and I were never meant to be. When she came to town, she said that we were just friends," Carson recounted before quickly adding, "Which we were…"

"But Carson, she had an ulterior motive for coming here, and it came out when she sprung her son on everyone, trying to pass him off as yours. Do you remember what happened then?" Faith and Carson were bantering back and forth, somehow having forgotten that they were supposed to be making Jack feel better, a task at which they were clearly failing.

"Yes, we broke up, but we got back together…" Carson walked over and hugged her.

"Oh my God, are you telling me that Elizabeth's going to have a baby…" Jack jumped up and rushed to look out the front window.

"She's not having a baby, Jack. At least not tonight," Faith and Carson softly laughed, as they watched Jack begrudgingly return to his seat.

"But she can make one," Jack's comments were irrational, but to him they made perfect sense. "Never mind, if Steve is who she wants to date, then I guess that's just how it'll be…"

"Jack, be serious; she's not making a baby with him, nor does she want to date him. I mean, unless they have one of those weird agreements from years ago that if neither one is involved when they reach a certain age that they will marry each other?" Carson's words only continued to tease him.

"Are you getting a kick out of upsetting him?" Faith whispered to Carson. "If you aren't able to say anything nice, just keep your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know you already have feelings for her, but maybe you just need to step back a little bit and see if this thing with Elizabeth is really meant to be," Carson suggested. "You've just started seeing her and she's already tearing you up inside."

"Oh, so that's supposed to help him?" Trying to get the men back on track, Faith jumped in, "If I recall correctly, you asked that we be exclusive to each other after our first date. What's the difference between Jack and Elizabeth?"

"Because I knew that I'd regret it if I let you get away, sweetheart."

Jack downed his wine before placing his empty glass back on the table. He clasped his hands together; rolling one thumb around the other he expressed what he was feeling, "I can't explain it; maybe its fate or destiny; I don't know, but I wasn't supposed to be where I was when I first saw her. I lost her and then to have her move in right next to you guys…it's not just a coincidence. God is telling me something here…"

"Apparently he's telling you that you aren't the only one interested in Elizabeth," Carson stated as Faith slapped his arm.

"Carson, stop it," Faith sternly admonished him.

"Oh Jack knows I'm teasing," Carson replied. "Right Jack…?"

Jack jumped up from the sofa, "Did you hear that?" he rushed to the front window again and peeked through the blinds.

"Jack, you know I'm teasing you, right?" Carson repeated his prior question, to which Jack still did not respond.

Jack thought for a moment before turning away from the window, "You know, maybe you're right, Carson. I shouldn't be this messed up over a woman; especially one that I just met."

Jack walked over and grabbed his keys from off the counter, "I'll talk to you tomorrow; I'm gonna head home."

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Faith asked as she pulled the plates from the cabinet.

"I'm not really hungry," he stated as he walked over to kiss Faith on the cheek. "Thanks anyway," he whispered before heading to the door.

"Jack Thornton, you stop right there," Faith called out.

"What…I'm not good company right now, so I should just go," he responded.

Faith turned to Carson, "Look what you've done; make this right or so help me you'll regret it."

"Jack wait," Carson stood up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you. Besides, it's not stupid. When you know; you know. After all, I knew when I met this one," Carson walked over and wrapped his arm around Faith.

Jack placed his keys on the counter before stepping back into the den, "How long do you stay out if you're just with a friend?" Jack asked, hoping either Faith or Carson would have an answer that he could live with.

"Jack, even if they just went to Pizza Hut, and that's a good place to go with a friend, it's still going to be a few hours before she's home," Faith replied. "Calm down and let's eat some dinner."

As they sat at the kitchen table, Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and placed it beside his plate. He kept tapping the screen, hoping as it lit up to see a message or text from Elizabeth…but sadly, there was nothing.

Faith fixed plates of lasagna, buttered bread and salad for Jack, Carson and herself. Although she was known to be an excellent cook, Jack had other food for thought swirling in his head.

Jack's fork made continuous contact with his plate as he pushed the food from side to side. However, none of it seemed to make its way into his mouth.

Faith looked over at Carson and with her eyes she begged him to do something, to get Jack's mind off of Elizabeth. Feeling at a loss as to what she expected him to accomplish, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Realizing that it would be left up to her, Faith turned to Jack, "Why don't you tell us about the case you won."

Having lost enthusiasm for his big win he responded, "It wasn't that big of a deal." He glanced down at his watch; "Don't you think she should be home by now?" He again walked over and checked out the front window. "Do you know his last name?" he asked her again.

"I don't remember Elizabeth saying anything but his first name; I'm sorry," Faith responded. Hating to see Jack so preoccupied with Elizabeth, and not certain how the evening was going for her and Steve she suggested, "Hey, why don't you just head home, take a shower and get some sleep. You really need to relax, Jack."

"I can't relax…" Jack released a harsh breath.

"Jack, they're just friends; just like you and…what's the woman's name Carson?" Faith asked.

"What woman?" he replied.

"You know; the woman that we saw Jack out at lunch with that time…"

"Oh, Lee said that she works in the Commonwealth's Attorney's office," Carson glanced over at Jack. "What's her name Jack?"

"Sara and we're only friends…"

"Okay, so what's the difference between you and Sara and Elizabeth and Steve?" Faith asked.

"Because…"

"Oh WOW, Jack…because why?" Faith pressed for more.

"Because, I thought I was pretty clear that I like her and want to get to know her, and I don't know what he wants…"

"Jack," Faith walked over and handed him a fresh glass of wine, "Does it matter what he wants? I'm telling you that Elizabeth was adamant that this dinner was just between friends. You need to just trust that."

Watching Jack again check his watch she asked, "Did you ask Elizabeth if she wants to be exclusive?"

"I didn't think I needed to. I mean, she's got to know how much I like her."

"How is she supposed to know that, Jack?" Faith pulled him back over to the sofa, "First of all if you want something, you need to ask. If you don't ask, she can't read your mind. Secondly, you're acting like she's out on a date; she's not."

"But what if she likes him…"

Faith snickered, "Jack, she does like him; they're friends. But I don't think it's more than that. You'll know soon enough though."

Jack looked down, released a harsh breath and then lifted his head, "You know, I don't want to feel this way; it's too soon; I don't want to scare her away, but the truth is I've never met a woman like her. She truly is my Gold Standard," Jack admitted; a truth that both Carson and Faith already knew. "I can't explain it; my heart pounds, my palms sweat, and I look forward to anytime I can talk to her or see her. It may seem stupid to you Carson, but I knew she was special the moment I laid eyes on her."

Faith looked sternly in Carson's direction, and he took her expression to mean that he'd better set things straight.

"Look Jack," Carson grabbed his glass of wine from the table and took a sip; "Anyone who sees the way Elizabeth looks at you knows how she feels." Putting his glass back down on the table, he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his thighs. "I don't know if you two will stay together; the only ones who know are you and Elizabeth, but if you think she's the one for you; don't let her get away.

"That's what you should have told him earlier," Faith advised her husband.

_**Independence Boulevard…**_

Thirty minutes away, Steve pulled into Pizza Hut. Elizabeth was out of the truck and walking toward the door before he made it around to her door. Dressed in a suit, he looked like he was headed for a five star restaurant, while Elizabeth, in jeans and a flannel shirt, would have easily felt at home eating from a food truck.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asked. "I told you this wasn't a date."

"I had court today, and I was late getting out. I didn't have a chance to go home and change," he advised although he knew that was not the case.

"I can understand that, but I could have waited on you…"

They walked inside and were immediately taken to a table in the corner in the nearly vacant restaurant.

"Look, no one eats this early in the evening," Steve mentioned as he looked around at all the empty tables.

"Well, I do, besides I have a puppy to take care of and I can't be out late."

"I've missed you, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I can tell since I haven't heard anything from you in what…nine or ten years?"

"It doesn't mean I haven't thought about you."

"Are you dating anyone?" she asked.

"I was, but she didn't understand my hours and my passion for police work."

"Steve, maybe she was worried about you. I mean, when I heard that you'd become a patrol officer, I was worried."

"You were worried?"

"Of course I was worried. Steve, you were my best friend in school and once we graduated and you went one way and I went another, I did worry about you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Elizabeth, why were you worried about me?"

"Steve, I loved you; I wanted you to be safe."

"I was always in love with you, Elizabeth…"

"Steve, I'm not…" Elizabeth began to explain as the waitress approached.

"Would you like another beer?" she asked.

"No thank you, but may I have a glass of water please?" Elizabeth smiled, feeling nervous and hoping to ease her dry mouth.

Following their meal of salad, bread sticks and a supreme pizza with extra green peppers, the questions continued.

"Are you happy here?" Steve inquired.

"It was a rough adjustment initially, but I'm surviving," she stated without explaining her recent drugging incident.

"What happened?" he asked.

Surprised that he seemed unaware of the Pungo Date Rape Killer's attempt on her life, she simply added, "You know, coming to a new place and trying to get settled is just stressful."

Knowing about the attack, but hoping that she would choose to confide in him, he chose to momentarily move on, "So, are you dating anyone, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I've been out with a guy a few times; I don't know if you guys consider that actually dating or not," she replied.

"How do you feel about him?"

"Steve, this isn't something I should be discussing with you."

"Elizabeth, we're good friends, and I'd like to know if there's a chance for me in your life. So, are you in love with him?"

"It's way too soon to even be thinking that way, but I enjoy being with him," she responded.

"So, have you two slept together?"

Elizabeth choked on her water, "Excuse me…that's none of your business."

"Oh Elizabeth; I've always been able to read you like a book. You haven't slept with him, so there's still a chance for us."

"Steve, some things just don't change…"

He leaned in and whispered, "So you're still a virgin?"

"You know, that may have been funny to tease me back in high school, but just so you know it really wasn't funny back then either. But we're grownups now, or at least one of us is, so that's not really appropriate for you to ask…" she immediately put him in his place. "Besides, that wasn't what I was referring to."

"Oh sorry; what were you talking about?" he cautiously asked.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but we were always friends, right?" she glanced across the table as her hand held tight to her glass of water.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, to me you have always been like the big brother I never had. I love you, but not like you think. I've always thought of you in a platonic way."

"I love you; I think I always have, and when I married Amanda, I think I was trying to forget about you."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Elizabeth nervously took a sip of her water.

"There's really nothing to say; unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Elizabeth, when you thought about me as a big brother, we were only teenagers. Don't you think maybe you could give us a chance to see if things are different?"

"Steve…"

"Elizabeth, I don't want to get in between you and the guy you've been out with, but are you two exclusive?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…exclusive, I mean, has he asked that you two just date each other?"

"Well we really just started seeing each other, but he did say that he wasn't dating anyone else. Maybe it's too soon for that, you know, being exclusive."

"It wouldn't be too soon if I was dating someone and I didn't want her seeing anyone else."

"Well, that's you. Maybe Jack doesn't want to rush me…unlike you who seem comfortable pushing at every turn!"

"Elizabeth, I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time; I just want a chance to get to know you again. We were so close before."

"Steve, I'm seeing someone now…"

"But since you have no understanding, he can't be upset if you go out with someone else."

"Steve, even though Jack and I…"

"Jack who…?"

"Jack Thornton," she replied.

"You mean the lawyer, Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, why…?"

"Elizabeth, you're worried about doing right by him, and he's dating around on you."

"What are you talking about? He told me that he wasn't dating anyone else."

"Well, my understanding is that he's involved with Sara, one of the Assistants in the Commonwealth's Attorney's office."

"No he's not; Jack and I already discussed that."

"Why?"

"Why what…?"

"Elizabeth, why did his dating or not dating Sara become part of your conversation? Did someone else tell you what I just did?"

"Well, I think it's just the rumor mill; things get started and before you know it untruths spread like wildfire," she explained.

"Hmm, I guess you could be right. But the fact remains you don't know him that well, and if you don't want to see other men, you should be able to."

"Steve, I may not have any kind of exclusive agreement with Jack, but I'd be upset if he went out with someone else, so I'm not inclined to do that to him," she stated.

"Will you let me know if things change?" he asked as his hand reached across the table and covered hers. "I worry about you, Elizabeth."

She pulled her hand out from under his, "Why are you worried about me?"

"Elizabeth I know what happened to you. I gave you an opportunity to tell me; why didn't you?"

"When did you find out?"

"We had a meeting this morning, and although I'm not a person crime detective, the death of the guy who attacked you was discussed," he explained. "You can imagine how surprised I was when I heard your name."

"Is that why you came to see me?" she asked, suddenly feeling even more nervous. "Oh, look what you made me do…I spilled sauce on my shirt."

"We can go back to my place and I can wash it for you," he teased. Seeing her stern "I'm not falling for that" look, he moved on. "But to answer your question, what I learned today is one of the reasons I came to see you."

"Steve, I'm fine, and since you seem to know everything, are you aware that Jack was the one who saved me?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that, but I guess it stands to reason why you feel indebted to him."

"Indebted to him? Is that why you think I'm dating him? Because you couldn't be farther from the truth," Elizabeth's statement was firm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it, but I guess I can understand you feeling like you owe him," Steve responded. "Or maybe he's dating you, but not exclusively because he feels responsible for you."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, _**does he just feel responsible for me? **_She asked herself but sadly had no answer.

Acknowledging her silence he stated, "See, you don't know. Elizabeth, I just don't want to see you get hurt in the process of finding yourself here," he spoke softly, appealing to her emotional side.

"I think we should get going. I need to get Maverick outside," she remarked as she grabbed her purse beside her. Glancing around, "Have you seen my phone?"

"I don't think you brought it in with you," Steve stated as he looked under the booth at their table. "It's not here; maybe you left it in the truck."

Once at his truck, Steve opened the passenger door and before Elizabeth climbed in, she looked around, "Hmm, I must have left it at home."

_**Back at the Shepherd's House…**_

After dinner, Faith cleared the table while Jack and Carson sat in the den. She watched as Jack got up from his seat several times and either walked around the room or checked out the front window.

"Jack, Elizabeth is fine; don't worry about her," Carson stated as he encouraged him to take a seat. "I do need to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

"Jack, could all of this anxiety you're experiencing have anything to do with your feeling responsible for Elizabeth?" Carson asked, but then quickly added, "Forget I said that."

"Carson, I want you to be honest with me. The fact is I don't want anything to happen to her, if that's what you mean, but that's not it."

"Well Jack, like I said, I like Elizabeth, I think all of us like her, and I'm certainly happier with her as a next door neighbor than I was the last group, but…"

"What is it Carson?"

"Look, we like who we like, I've just never seen you fall for a woman so fast, so hard, and I'm just asking myself why?"

"Carson, we've been friends for a long time and you know I've dated around; no, that's not what I mean, that sounds bad, and I don't mean it that way," Jack tried to explain. "I mean through the years I've dated different types of women, but this one…"

"Jack, she's beautiful and well educated like the other women, so what's different this time?" Carson asked as Faith walked into the den and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

Before Jack could answer, Carson added, "Jack, you dated Cat for two years; we all thought you two would get married, and then out of the clear blue you're done."

"Carson, I enjoyed spending time with her, but I never saw us as married, and I think she got tired of waiting for something that just wasn't going to happen," Jack admitted. "I can't blame her."

"Well, no one can blame you; from what I remember, you were always honest about how you felt. So can you be honest now?"

Assuming that the men needed to talk alone, Faith excused herself and slipped back into the kitchen, but stood nearby as she listened and watched from the other room.

"What are you talking about? Honest about what?"

"Jack…"

Jack laughed softly, "I know what you mean. Really Carson, I've just never felt like this…" he began before walking to the front door, opening it and glancing outside. "I know that Elizabeth and I have known each other for such a short amount of time, and I by no means am saying that I'm in love with her…"

"Yet…" Carson smiled.

"Carson, my heart hurts right now, and my head is telling me that she's the one for me," he stated as he walked back inside and took his usually seat on the sofa. "I know we've only just met, but you said you were the same way when you met Faith."

"I will admit it; I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that we were going to be together. I just had to talk her into it."

"Talk me into what?" she stopped and asked as she entered the room on her way to the bathroom.

"Whatever it was, you were completely right sweetheart," Carson responded as Faith smiled back at him on her way through the room.

"I don't want to date anyone else, and I don't want her to date anyone else either, but we've only been out a few times; it's too soon to ask that of her, right?"

Walking back through with dirty towels in her arms which needed to be washed, she stopped, "I don't think so. If that's what you want; if that's what you need, it's best to get it out there in the open, right?" Faith responded. "All she can say is 'no…'"

"No…do you think she'd say no?" he asked as Faith reminded him to breathe.

With Carson walking behind him, Jack got back up, walked to the front door and stepped out on the porch. Walking down the steps into the yard, he glanced next door. With no lights on, he could tell that Elizabeth had not yet returned.

"Where's your car?" Carson asked.

"It's in Elizabeth's driveway. I thought she was home and I stopped there to walk with her over to your house for dinner," he advised. "Obviously that didn't work out and I just didn't go back for it."

The two men walked back inside just as Steve's truck entered the neighborhood. "Whose car is that?" he asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"That's Jack's SUV," she stated, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Hmm, for a big time lawyer I thought he'd have a nicer, fancier car," Steve commented.

"Steve, he isn't pretentious…" she quickly remarked.

"I was thinking more like he may have a gambling problem or maybe he's taking care of several children," Steve remarked in a teasing manner, but Elizabeth knew he was being serious.

"That's not funny; please stop," Elizabeth practically begged.

"Are you sure you know enough about him?"

"Steve, I haven't seen you in ten years; I think I know more about Jack than I do you."

"So, give us time to get to know each other again."

"Steve, I'm not available to do that," her tone was stern as they exited his truck.

Nothing else was said as Steve walked her to the door. His heart pounded and his breath quickened as he wished that the night, even with its constant platonic overtones would not end.

Next door, Jack rested his arms on the counter while Carson stepped up on a stool to change the kitchen light bulbs.

"Can you hand me a bulb please?" Carson asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; they're in the car. I'll be right back," Faith advised as she started for the door.

Feeling the need to do something, Jack stated, "I'll get them."

He passed Faith on her way to the door, grabbing a piece of peppermint candy and popping it in his mouth on his way by. "They're in a bag on the back seat," she advised.

Reaching into the back seat he grabbed the bag of light bulbs from the floorboard. Turning around, he observed two figures on Elizabeth's front porch. He didn't mean to watch, but much like a train wreck, he couldn't look away.

His heart sank as he observed one figure in the near darkness step closer to the other. He couldn't tell what they were doing, but was well aware of the fact that they no longer appeared to be two separate people, and had now become one.

Jack slammed the door, coughed and headed back into the house. "She's back," he stated as he walked into the kitchen and handed Faith the light bulbs. "I'm leaving…"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, but I just need to get home."

"Your car is in her driveway," Faith reminded him.

"Right, I'll have to wait until he leaves."

"Jack, what happened?" Faith asked.

"Nothing, she's just too busy for me…"

"Jack, why don't you…" Faith began when the doorbell interrupted her thought.

Opening the door, Faith called out, "Oh hi Elizabeth. Come on it…"

"Thanks; is Jack here? I'm sorry, that's a stupid question. Of course he's here; his SUV is in my driveway." Elizabeth responded.

"Hi Jack, I thought you were working tonight," Elizabeth stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was but I won my case and I wanted to celebrate," he stated as he grabbed his keys from the counter.

"Congratulations; I'd love to celebrate with you…" Elizabeth stated as she followed Jack outside.

"It's late; I'm going home…"

"Wait Jack…"

"Carson, he's going to ruin everything with her; you know that, right?" Faith watched through the front window as Jack and Elizabeth walked next door. "I'm sure she's done nothing wrong, but he's treating her as if she has."

"They'll work it out, Faith; and if they don't then I'm going to say it like you always do…if it's meant to be, it'll be," Carson reminded her.

"That's a stupid saying," Faith replied as she stood at the front door and watched as Jack and Elizabeth disappeared into her yard.

"Then why do you always say it?" Carson teased.

"I won't say it anymore; aren't you worried about them?" she asked.

"You know Jack; I tease him and I play Devil's Advocate, but I don't believe for one minute that he's going to let her get away. So don't worry," Carson promised.

"Jack, what's wrong," Elizabeth called out as they walked into her yard with Jack several feet in front of her. "Jack would you stop, or at least slow down…please?"

"What…" his voice snapped as he turned around.

"What do you mean; what? You're acting mad at me; did I do something to upset you?" she asked.

"You know, I'm aware that we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, but I didn't think you were the type of woman to go out with me and then turn around and make out with someone else."

Much like the time in 10th grade PE class when she fell flat on her back from the uneven parallel bars, the air seemed to have been knocked from her body. Words that seemed clear in her head were unable to pass through her lips.

As she finally caught her breath, she used every ounce that she could muster to lash out at him, "First of all, Jack Thornton, grow up…are we in high school? And secondly, who are you accusing me of making out with?"

"Elizabeth, I was outside when you and your so-called "Friend" came home. I saw you and him on your front porch saying good night, or should I say tonsil diving good night?" Jack's voice was curt and somewhat harsh. "I can only assume the lip action that was taking place."

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, "You know, I have spent the last few hours explaining to an old friend, that I'm seeing you and he and I will never be more to each other than friends," Elizabeth stated. "He knew what happened to me and, what you saw was my old friend hugging me good night and telling me that he was so glad that I was okay. I won't apologize for that."

Elizabeth turned away and started for her front steps. Stopping, she turned back around, "For your information Jack, the only lip action that took place this evening between me and Detective Fisher consisted of me telling him how much I've enjoyed spending time with you. WOW, I just didn't see this one coming… Good night!"

Jack said nothing; running through the visual in his mind of two bodies becoming one in the darkness and wondering if what she said was truly what happened. "Elizabeth…"

"Just forget it Jack. I'm smart enough to know that right now I may say something to you that I could regret. Congratulations on winning your case…" she stated before turning on her heals, quickly climbing her steps and slipping inside. She closed the door behind her, leaving him standing in her yard with his mouth open, and the sudden feeling that he'd allowed his emotions to rule his better judgment.

Having spilled marinara sauce on her flannel shirt, Elizabeth immediately walked to her bedroom and changed into a scoop neck sweater. Walking back into her den, she released Maverick from his crate and walked out into the back yard.

Sitting in his car, Jack was angry; he was angry at Detective Fisher, angry at Elizabeth for going out with Detective Fisher, and his anger even spread to the interior of his SUV which seemed to be taunting him with the scent of Elizabeth's perfume which hung around following their last time riding together.

Back in her backyard, Elizabeth walked around with her puppy. Hearing Jack's car start up and pull out of the driveway intensified her own anger at his insinuations, but also left her with an ache in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Lee can you do me a favor?" Jack asked as Lee answered his call.

"What do you need?"

"Do you know a guy named Steve Fisher?"

"Detective Steve Fisher?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"I do; he's a great guy; why?"

"Do you know much about him?"

"Jack, he's a nice guy; why are you asking?"

"Elizabeth went out on a date with him tonight."

"She what?"

"Well, in all honesty, he's supposed to be a good friend of hers from high school, but I don't know what to think," Jack advised. "I just thought maybe he was a bad cop, which truly I don't want him to be. I mean if she wants to date him then I guess she could, and I want him to be good to her. I just…you know Lee; I'm feeling sick right now."

"Where are you? Do you want to come by?"

"I just left her house and let's just say she's not happy with me…"

As Jack sat at the stoplight waiting on the light to turn green, he knew he was projecting his anger on others, but he realized that he and his accusations carried most of the blame.

While walking through the yard with Maverick and talking to herself about _**the nerve of some people**_, Elizabeth observed Faith standing at her side gate on the opposite side of her yard. Walking over, Elizabeth asked, "Hey, do you want to come in?"

"Yes, and I even brought wine and glasses," Faith replied as the two women laughed at the short stack of red SOLO cups she held.

"There are only two of us," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I was hoping Jack was here and I might need to referee," Faith admitted.

"No need to referee; he left and I'm not so sure that he'll be back; at least not to my house."

Sitting at the picnic table, Faith poured two full glasses of wine, "To men and their pigheadedness…"

"Do you know what Jack accused me of?"

"I could probably guess."

"He accused me of making out with Steve when we came home."

"Men get very insecure in relationships," Faith stated.

"Well, I think in the beginning of a relationship, men and women fall prey to insecurities. But are we even in a relationship?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, it doesn't really matter if we are or not, because I didn't do anything wrong. Steve and I are friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Are you sure Elizabeth?"

"Faith, the truth is, I think of Steve as a brother; we've never dated, and as far as I'm concerned a friend is all he'll ever be. But Jack's behavior tonight was accusatory, and it was like he'd already made up his mind," Elizabeth ranted.

Faith sat quietly allowing Elizabeth to get everything off her chest.

"I think we're done," Elizabeth softly added as her eyes watered, "Which is a shame because I really like him." She wiped her eyes as perfect droplets slipped down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, you and Jack just had a misunderstanding. You'll work it out; just take a night to cool off."

"You didn't see him; it's as if he thinks I cheated on him or something…"

"I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us," Elizabeth sadly admitted. "I mean, I know that Jack is a good friend to you and Carson, and I'll steer clear when he's around, and I certainly would never ask either of you to choose sides."

"Elizabeth, you two will work it out. Just think how you'd feel if Jack was out with a gorgeous friend of his; I think he's just feeling a little jealous, but he won't want to admit it…men never want to admit their insecurities."

Faith continued, "This is probably none of my business, but how do you feel about Jack?"

"I appreciate what he did for me…"

"Is that all?"

"No of course not; the day he stopped to help when my dad's vehicle was broken down, there was something about him. My heart pounded and my palms sweat…"

"The Gold Standard…"

"The what…?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's what happens to your body when you meet someone, you know that special someone."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think I've ever felt that way before."

"So Elizabeth, do you really want to stop seeing Jack?"

"No, but I felt like he was accusing me of something I hadn't done. So I said good night and went inside before I started crying," Elizabeth admitted. "You know, I'm sure he gives criminals more consideration than he gave me."

"Elizabeth, it's really not my place to say this, but Jack really likes you," Faith admitted.

"Yeah, right; that was evident when he was accusing me of cheating," Elizabeth responded before taking a gulp from her wine cup. "You know, Steve suggested that Jack feels responsible for me somehow."

"I've known Jack for a long time and I've never seen him so…" Faith started but stopped for fear that she was violating a trust they had between them.

"What…?"

"All I can say is that he was taken by you when he first saw you; so anything he feels for you has nothing to do with felling responsible for you in any way, okay?"

"Well, I don't think it's going to matter. He left and I don't think his SUV will be parked in my driveway anytime soon."

"Is that some type of sexual metaphor?" Faith asked, causing Elizabeth to blush.

"No, we were nowhere near that step, so it means what I said; I just don't think he'll be back…"

"Oh, okay, but I guess we'll see. You may not think so, but I know Jack," she took a sip as a thought '_**he's majorly smitten,' **_ran through her mind, "And I'm certain that you two will work it out."

Hearing Maverick barking at the gate on the opposite side of the yard, Elizabeth called out, "Maverick, hush…" She returned her attention to Faith, only to have to call out to Maverick again and again to ask him to hush.

Her puppy excitedly ran along the property line between Elizabeth's house and her neighbor's yard, obviously aware that something or someone was on the other side, but the view was obscured by the privacy fence between them.

"Come here, Maverick; you're disturbing the neighbors," Elizabeth called out, but he paid her no attention.

Maverick continued to bounce along the fence line causing Elizabeth to walk over to retrieve him. "Come on buddy; let's go over here…"

"Elizabeth, he's barking at me; may I come in?" Jack's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the privacy fence.

"I thought you left," she responded as she opened the gate. Standing face to face, "Jack, I think you said enough before; don't you? I mean, you made your point painstakingly clear," she stated as she started to close the gate, leaving Jack on the outside.

"Elizabeth, if there's one thing my mom has told me that I've always remembered, it's that you never go to bed angry." He took a deep breath waiting on her response.

Opening the gate again, she responded, "That's probably good advice."

"I got out to the stoplight and had to turn around. I'm sorry…" his voice was soft and his tone was apologetic. "I made a fool out of myself."

"Yeah, you kinda did," she responded. "Look Jack…"

"Elizabeth, before you shoot me down can we talk?"

"I'm busy right now," looking across her yard she observed Faith closing the gate and walking home, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone to talk. "Apparently I'm not busy anymore," she stood off to the side and invited him in.

"Jack, do we even have anything to talk about?"

"I don't know if you do, but I do…"

They continued to walk over to the picnic table where Elizabeth poured Jack a red SOLO cup of wine. Handing it to him they both took a seat, with her on the patio loveseat and him in the chair beside her.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth…"

They both spoke simultaneously. "Go ahead," he offered.

"Jack, I'll admit that we don't know each other very well, but you accused me without even asking…I mean, I was already convicted without any chance to explain," she stated through her quickening breath. "I'm fairly certain that the people you represent are afforded more consideration than you gave me."

Suddenly at a loss for words, Jack lowered his head.

"Are you jealous, Jack?" she asked. "Because you have no need to be."

"No; well, initially I was. I thought you were out on a date. I had called you and left a message, but you never responded," Jack advised.

"That's because I left my phone at home. I didn't get your message; I still haven't gotten it."

"Faith told me that he was just a friend, but I guess I let crazy thoughts get the better of me. And then I saw you on the front porch with him, and it looked like…well, you know what I thought it looked like," he began. "So, I guess if I'm being totally honest, the answer is yes, I was jealous."

"Jack, what do you want from me? I mean, what do you expect?"

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. You know, as a lawyer, I deal with facts, and when it came down to you, someone I care about, I made accusations, because I was confused," Jack stated. "But please know that I expect nothing."

"You were confused?" she asked. "About what?"

"Elizabeth, I've never dated a woman who in such a short period of time has turned my life upside down like you have," he replied.

Assuming he meant all of the drama that had entered his life since her arrival she responded, "I'm sorry; like I've said before, things would probably be easier if I hadn't come here."

"No, no Elizabeth, uh that's not it; no what I mean is…" he fumbled over his words realizing that she'd misunderstood his statement. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad to have met you, and you've turned my world upside down but in a good way."

"Is there such a thing as turning someone's world upside down in a good way?"

"Elizabeth, I speak in courtrooms all the time; I know what to say and I'm aware that my words have a major impact on people's lives. I have no problem doing that, but right now, I'm so afraid of saying the wrong thing," Jack admitted. "We both know that I didn't handle the earlier situation well, and I certainly don't want to make things worse."

He caught her eyes; usually crystal blue with dark blue flecks, the color seemed somewhat muted, still beautiful, but not nearly as vibrant and lively. Simply seeing it in her eyes, if he wasn't aware before, he could tell now that he'd hurt her.

Doing his best to be completely honest, and feeling at this point that he had nothing to lose, he started, "To answer your question, I want…" he stopped.

"What Jack; what do you want?"

"It may be too soon to expect this…"

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to sleep with you…"

Jack choked on his wine, "NO, no, no…although that's good information to have, that's nowhere near what I was thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry; now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be; what I want Elizabeth is to…is to be exclusive. I know I told you that I wouldn't be dating anyone else, but I'd really like it if you didn't either. What do you think?" he moved over and sat beside her on the loveseat.

"Jack, I don't want to date anyone else either," she admitted.

His smile with deep dimples returned, "You don't?"

"Jack, I've never been someone who dated around, so if exclusive is what you want to call it, I'd like to be exclusive…with you."

He released a quick breath that sounded much like a soft laugh. His hand rested along her jaw bone as his thumb brushed gently against her cheek. Leaning against his hand, her glance moved slowly from his eyes to his lips, having completely forgotten the anger and disappointment she felt less than an hour earlier.

Jack edged closer as his hand gently moved around the back of her neck while his fingers slipped through her hair. Encouraging her closer, her bottom lip trembled with anticipation, easily drawing his attention.

His lips met hers; they were soft and tasted like peppermint candy, both cool and warm at the same time. At that moment, Jack felt as though his brain had been lit on fire, spreading the warmth throughout his entire body.

_**Next Door…**_

Stepping out back to retrieve something from the shed, Carson glanced over into Elizabeth's back yard, only to look away before stepping back inside, as the item he went outside for remained in the shed.

"Don't worry about Jack and Elizabeth," Carson announced.

"But I do worry about them, Carson. I love Jack and I want to see him happy. Have you even seen how he lights up when she's around?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you really don't need to worry about them, because…"

She interrupted, "Carson, you're a man and you don't pay attention to things like women do. I'm telling you that he's fallen for her, and you know just as well as I do, he's different since he met her. He's happier, well maybe not tonight, but overall. So, we need to do something."

"We don't need to do anything…"

"Carson, you're a man; you simply take a wait and see attitude; you know, que sera, sera…"

"Well, que sera, sera, they're next door kissing, so I believe they made up."

Faith rushed to the back door. Peeking outside, sadly Jack and Elizabeth were no longer kissing, so she had to take Carson's word for what he'd seen. Happily, Faith could see Jack sitting on the table in front of Elizabeth; they were close, holding hands and foreheads touching.

"Hey, they are back together…" Faith remarked as she quietly stepped back inside.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Carson teased.

_**Elizabeth's Backyard…**_

They'd kissed before, but only a short time ago Elizabeth assumed that they'd never again. Their lips separated only to realize that desire for the other was again pulling them together.

Even though they were seated, with him in front of her, Elizabeth felt much like she was walking on air. They'd argued, worked it out and realized that even in the short time they'd known each other, their feelings for each other were honest, true and worth fighting for.

With his hands on hers he stood and pulled her up in front of him. Her arms draped over his shoulders crossing each other at the back of his neck as he pulled her body closer wrapping his arms around her waist. The worries that had threatened their relationship only moments earlier, evaporated like a summer shower onto the hot pavement.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to leave, but I probably should," he stated as he released her and stepped away.

As they walked to her gate, Elizabeth stopped causing him to turn and face her, "Thank you for coming back, Jack. Your mom is a very wise woman, because to be honest with you, my thoughts were that I wouldn't be seeing you again…at least not socially," Elizabeth admitted.

Standing at the gate, Jack's hands cradled her face, "I'm sorry for how I acted; it's really not like me." Jack leaned in and softly, gently, and respectfully covered her lips with his own. "Elizabeth, it's like I have something to lose with you, and that scares me," Jack stated as he held her hand when exiting her backyard, only releasing it when the distance required him to do so.

As she watched him walk to his SUV she whispered, "I'm scared of losing you too…"

Sitting out on his balcony listening to the waves lap the shore, Jack could hear the music of his band member neighbor, which ordinarily wasn't bad. However, on this occasion, the song choice he chose to practice hit a bit close to home.

_**When You Love Someone** **by Lucas Graham**_

_**There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream**_

_**'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need**_

_**And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose**_

_**But when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

Thankful that he'd returned to Elizabeth's and hadn't let his male pride get the better of him; he walked back inside, closed the door and did his best to put the reality of the song's lyrics out of his head.

He walked upstairs, opened his closet and pulled a large drawing tablet from the shelf. He walked back downstairs, fixed a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa with his pencil in hand.

While Jack chose to contemplate the happenings of the evening by sketching Elizabeth and sitting out on his deck listening to music as the waves rolled onshore, only a few miles away, Elizabeth poured a fresh glass of wine, and grabbed her journal from her bedside table. Knowing that her words, as they had done countless times before, would put everything into perspective, she took a seat on the sofa, bent her knees and drew her legs up beside her as she rested on the two decorative black and yellow Labrador retriever pillows that she had excitedly picked up one day while shopping.

Elizabeth opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to write…

"_**A friendship based on mutual respect and trust can last throughout the years. Even with minimal contact or in some cases no contact at all, each person can return to the relationship they once shared in the blink of an eye. However, for some the relationship is not and will never be what is expected or hoped for. **_

_**People enter our lives and whether we believe it or not, they are meant to be there. Each one crosses our path to teach us a lesson, love us, or helping us figure out who we are or what we want to be. Those important contacts we make could be a roommate, a friend, a teacher, a neighbor, or the person we consider to be the love of our life. Some pass so quickly that we barely remember the feel of the breeze on their way by, while others settle in and make their home in our lives and often in our hearts. **_

_**I'm thankful and appreciative for my family and friends; those confidants, both male and female, who've listened when I needed to talk and have given me advice when I seem to have no direction. **_

_**Love is a precious emotion held tight within our heart; it should not be given freely without much thought and careful consideration. We say 'I love you' and people automatically assume that we mean romantically. However, there are many types of love, and not all of which lead to amorous involvements. **_

_**No relationship, whether platonic or romantic, can be satisfying or survive on the attributes of a single member. So, that being said, just think how enlightening our world would be if our feelings were not hidden, allowing us to be an open book; no questions, no misunderstandings, no explanations required, just the knowledge that what we say is truly what we feel…truly what we mean." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal and her eyes and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Jack smiled at Elizabeth's perfect likeness on the sketch pad. He closed the cover, sat the pad on the table, washed out his coffee cup and went to bed.

The following morning, Steve left an Intake office and walked to the other side of the building.

Knocking on Elizabeth's office door, she invited him inside. "Hey Steve; what are you doing out here? I didn't think detectives liked coming to Juvenile Court and would do everything in their power not to file charges here."

"Well, ordinarily that's the case, but any chance I get to see you is a plus for me," he replied. "Hey, thanks for going out with me last night; I had a great time, and it brought back wonderful memories," he stated as he stepped closer to her desk.

"Well, we went to have pizza, and it wasn't a date."

"Oh, I know, but it was still nice spending time catching up with you. Maybe we can do it again?"

"Look Steve, Jack and I had words last night and I just can't…" she stopped. Having not intended to tell him about their argument she changed the subject, "Never mind, I need to get to court."

"So, the lawyer jumped all over you for having dinner with me?"

"I never said that he jumped all over me, and besides, my conversations with Jack are none of your concern," she corrected him.

"Well, if you and…"

"Jack, his name is Jack…"

"Okay, so if you and Jack are so good together, then he shouldn't feel threatened by me."

"He's not threatened by you."

"Okay, so he shouldn't have a problem with us spending time together…as friends, I mean."

"Steve…"

"I won't push, that is unless something changes between you and the lawyer."

"Steve, be nice…"

At the sound of her phone ringing, Elizabeth answered, "Hey…"

"Jack Thornton is here to see you," the receptionist advised.

"I'll be right up…"

"No, I sent him back. He'll be there soon."

"Oh, okay, thank you," she hung up the phone but immediately turned to Steve, "Look, I have an appointment so you need to head on out."

"I thought you had court," Steve responded.

"Uh, I do, but I have an appointment first."

As Elizabeth opened her office door with plans to escort Steve out the back entrance, Jack was preparing to knock to announce his arrival. "Hi Jack…"

"So you're Jack," Steve stuck out his arm and the two men shook hands, "I'm Detective Steve Fisher. Elizabeth and I are really, really close friends."

"We aren't that close Steve," she quickly responded as she felt the rosiness in her skin beginning to cover her cheeks. "Besides we haven't seen each other in many years."

Making his own assessment, Jack stood back and watched the interaction between Steve and Elizabeth.

"Jack, Elizabeth is right; we haven't seen each other in a long time, but when you're as close as we were, you simply pick up where you left off," Steve did his best to rub what he considered to be a closeness with Elizabeth in Jack's face.

"I guess you're right, but what I see and hear is a guy who's been consistently placed in the friend's zone," Jack was firm in his declaration. Turning his attention to Elizabeth, he leaned in, and quickly kissed her lips, "Sweetheart, I have to get to Circuit Court. I just wanted to come by and see you. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Uh," with his term of endearment catching her off guard, and being unaware of any dinner plans between them, she simply stated, "Sure, if you're done in time."

As Jack left Elizabeth's office, Steve followed. Just as quickly as her door closed, she opened it again and made her way down the hall wondering how it was that both Jack and Steve had disappeared.

Rushing down the hall, Janice stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"To the lunchroom," Elizabeth yelled out as she rushed down the hall.

"Oh, you brought your lunch; I was going to see if you want to go out for Chinese."

"Thanks, but I'm on my way to watch some fireworks," Elizabeth stated as she went through the door at the end of the hall.

Elizabeth stood in the lunchroom staring out the window when the door opened and Janice stepped inside, "Fireworks, in the day time?"

"Male fireworks…"

"Huh…?" Janice questioned, clearly confused as to where she was supposed to be looking. "Isn't that Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, and Detective Fisher," Elizabeth replied.

"So are you expecting fireworks between them?" Janice asked.

"I hope not."

"Well, I know that you're dating Jack Thornton, but what's the deal with Steve?" Janice inquired as she bent over and rested her hands on the window ledge.

"Steve and I are friends from back home," Elizabeth explained.

"So, I know you're dating Jack, but Steve is after you too? WOW, you are truly living my dream life…"

"Be careful what you wish for Janice. As for Steve, we've never been more than friends, but he's pushing for more," she kept staring out the window, certain that an explosion was imminent.

Walking along the sidewalk and unaware that they were being watched, both men continued toward the Circuit Court building. Neither man spoke until Steve broke the silence, "I care a lot about her; I always have."

Within Elizabeth's clear view, Jack stopped and turned to face Steve, "Look detective, I believe Elizabeth has been very clear with you. You're a friend, and that's all it will ever be."

"Don't be so sure. Once you get tired of her, realize that she's not what you think she is or you don't get what you want you'll move along," Steve stated with a cocky tone to his voice. "When you do, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business," Jack stated as he continued to follow the sidewalk to the Circuit Court entrance while Detective Fisher walked past the building and headed for the main police precinct.

While Jack sat in courtroom #1 with his file open and his eyes fixated on the papers inside, Assistant Commonwealth's Attorney, Sara Harmon took a seat beside him. He paid her no attention, not because he was being rude, but he simply hadn't even realized that she was there.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked.

"Huh…? Oh hi, how are you Sara?" Jack responded.

"I'm okay, but you seem preoccupied…bad case?" she inquired.

"No… hey, do you know Detective Fisher?"

"Steve Fisher?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes, do you have a case with him?"

"No, it's personal. What do you know about him?"

"He's a good, thorough detective, Jack. I don't know of anything bad, why?"

"No reason; what's going on with you?"

"Jack, I have tickets to a Norfolk Tides game this weekend. Would you like to go with me?"

Jack smiled, and she assumed that the answer was going to be 'yes,' until he began to speak, "Thank you for thinking of me, but I'm actually seeing someone now." Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by her invitation, but he was, simply an indication that he did not see himself as irresistible as many of the women did.

"Oh, I'm sorry; when did that happen?" she disappointedly asked. "Just forget I asked; it's none of my business…" Sara stated, embarrassed, she immediately left and took a seat at the Commonwealth's table.

Later that evening Elizabeth's doorbell rang. Racing Maverick to the door, she found Jack standing on her porch with a bag containing sweet 'n sour pork, General Tso's chicken, fried rice, and chicken teriyaki.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No, and by the looks of all this, it's good that I haven't."

"Well, if you recall this afternoon in your office I made a comment about dinner. I'm sorry; I know I caught you off guard, but I wanted to live up to my word," he responded.

Although he caught her off guard, him calling her sweetheart was the biggest shocker; a pleasant on, but a shock nonetheless.

Elizabeth poured them each a glass of iced tea, and they sat side by side at her kitchen table sharing food from the various Styrofoam containers.

"Try this," Jack stated as he speared a piece of pork, dipped it in sweet and sour sauce and held it near her lips.

Taking a small bite, a drop of the sauce remained on her lips. Without thinking, his thumb swept across her lower lip, picking up the droplet of sauce and feeling her tongue as he went from one side of her mouth to the other.

For a moment they were quiet; they barely breathed. He was foolishly jealous of his thumb as it had already brushed across her soft, pump and rosy lips, something he'd thought about doing throughout the afternoon.

His lips eagerly met hers as his hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer. She tasted of strawberry lip gloss and sweet and sour sauce, an odd combination, but quite pleasurable to his taste buds.

Jack and Elizabeth had been unable to talk about their earlier contact with Steve, so she decided that now was just as good a time as any to bring it up.

"Jack, today in my office, Steve had just stopped by; I mean I didn't call him or anything."

"Hey, stop right there…I learned a valuable lesson last night, Elizabeth. I care about you, but I also trust you. You say that he's just a friend, and I believe that's how you feel; he, on the other hand, I'm not so sure I trust."

"I understand; I'm sure I'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

"Oh, so you'd be jealous if I had a gorgeous friend that I had to spend time with," he teased.

"Well, probably; I mean I don't like to think of myself as being jealous, but if you were pushed to be with some gorgeous girl…"

"Elizabeth Thatcher, in my eyes women don't come any more gorgeous than you," he whispered as his lips again met hers.

As weeks passed, Jack and Elizabeth seemed quite capable of putting the "Steve" snag in their relationship behind them as they continued taking their time to get to know one another. Sweet texts sent between them during the day, dinner alone or with friends and late night phone conversations when face to face contact couldn't be managed brought them even closer together.

On Friday night, Jack had been tied up in meetings at his law firm and by the time he made it home, he felt it was too late to call her so he sent a text…

"R U awake…? Interesting news 2 share…"

Hoping to hear from him, Elizabeth fell asleep on the sofa, missing the notable 'ding' on her phone.

"OK, guess u r asleep. Talk 2morrow…"

Elizabeth stretched, and picked up her phone from the coffee table. "Hmm, interesting news…?"

She glanced at her watch, 6:30 on Saturday morning, _**much too early to call him on a weekend, **_but she had to admit that she was quite intrigued.

Realizing that she'd fallen asleep and had forgotten to secure Maverick in his crate for the night, she glanced around looking for damage. Instead she found her sweet boy lying down with his favorite toy in an empty laundry basket which he had apparently flipped on its side.

"Are you momma's good boy?" Elizabeth asked in a slightly higher pitched baby voice.

"Come on, let me get you outside…" she walked him to the back door and let him outside, closing the door behind him.

She walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee, thankful for the convenience of her new Keurig machine. She grabbed a blueberry muffin, and sat it and her coffee mug on the table before walking out to get her newspaper.

With the early morning sun in her face, she stood on her front porch and thought about how absolutely lucky she was. She was lucky to have a job she enjoyed, a four-legged companion she loved, friends she cherished, neighbors who finally seemed to accept her, and a man she adored. By all accounts, she was thankful to be alive.

Elizabeth grabbed her newspaper from the bottom step and walked back inside. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she began picking at her muffin and sipping her coffee as she flipped from page to page, reading about the interesting happenings in the city.

Flipping to the back page, the pictures initially caught her eye… "Really…?" she released a disbelieving breath as she stared at the new King Neptune and his Queen.

Virginia Beach festival to crown prominent attorney as this year's King Neptune…

_**By Marissa Sauers**_

_**Staff Writer**_

Prominent Virginia Beach attorney, Jack Thornton, a partner in the law firm, Barker, Harper and Thornton, was selected as this year's King Neptune, and will preside over the festivities in September. He is a graduate of the Marshall-Wythe School of Law in Williamsburg, Virginia, and is expected to be appointed to an upcoming vacancy on the Circuit Court bench. He enjoys music and spending time at the beach.

King Neptune's Queen, Sara Harmon is an Assistant in the Virginia Beach Commonwealth's Attorney's office. She is a 2015 graduate of Columbia Law School, but is probably more recognizable as the 2012 Sports Illustrated swimsuit cover model.

The Court is as follows…

_**King Neptune**_\- Jack Thornton  
_**Queen of the Court**_\- Sara Harmon  
_**Princesses-**_  
Perri Thomas- Bayside High School  
Sherri Gordon- Cox High School  
Baylee Harper- First Colonial High School  
Marie Sharp- Kellam High School  
Marissa Langhorne- Kempsville High School  
Jaime Harris- Ocean Lakes High School

"Seriously…a swimsuit model? Crap…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 6- The Truth Will Set You Free**_

Feeling certain that he was not awake, but being unable to wait to talk to him she dialed his number.

"Hello…" Jack groggily answered his phone.

"Jack, are you still asleep?" Elizabeth whispered, somehow feeling at that early hour that her soft voice was warranted.

Jack coughed as he ran his hand harshly over his face doing his best to wake up. Unable to stifle a yawn, it was followed by "No, I'm awake. What's going on?"

Suddenly, she no longer thought that calling him so early in the morning was a good idea, "I'm sorry; I had no idea it was so early. You go back to sleep and we'll talk about it later."

"Talk about it…talk about what?" he asked, still not fully awake.

"Never mind Jack; go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later," she stated as she hung up the phone.

Just as quickly as she placed her phone down on the kitchen counter, it rang again.

"Hello…"

"Did you just hang up on me," Jack asked.

"No; why…?"

"Elizabeth, it's early, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to wake you, but you texted me last night and I was asleep and missed it," she replied.

"Uh…" he finally woke up, "Oh right, guess what?"

Not certain what he wanted to tell her she simply said, "What?"

"I'm going to be King Neptune for the Festival next month," he sounded surprisingly proud and excited.

"Really; I didn't think you wanted to do that," she replied.

"I never thought that I'd be selected; I mean; they pick prominent men in the City."

Still feeling a bit uneasy with the situation she responded, "Jack, you're prominent, at least you are to me."

"Well, I think that this appointment will help in my Circuit Court bench possibilities, he stated before slightly changing the subject. "There's a formal dance on the Saturday night of the Festival. You'll need an evening gown; that is unless you already have one."

"What do I need a formal for?" she asked.

Assuming that he had to officially invite her he stated, "Oh, I'm sorry; Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, I would very much like you to accompany me to the dance."

"I'd love to Jack, but I think you may be otherwise engaged."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack, I think your dance card is going to be full, and I don't see there being any room for me."

"Huh…Elizabeth, I'm going to be completely honest with you; I was sleeping and I'm not totally awake yet, so I'm really not up for games."

"I don't really like games either, Jack, so let me just spell it out for you…"

"Please do…"

"Although I appreciate you inviting me, I do think your "Queen" will not be too happy."

"Queen…what are you talking about? There has never been a Queen in all the years of the Neptune Festival."

"Well, I guess the times they are a-changin'."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Do you get the newspaper?"

"I do, but obviously I haven't seen it this morning."

"Why don't you go get the paper and you can call me back."

"Just hang on; I'm going outside to get it and I'll be right back…" he sat the phone on his bedside table and ran downstairs.

Opening his front door, he started to step out onto his porch when he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Grabbing a blanket off of his sofa, he wrapped it around him, and quickly stepped outside. Seeing no one and sadly no newspaper, he ran back inside, dropped his blanket on the sofa on his way back up the stairs to his room.

"Either someone stole my newspaper, or it hasn't been delivered yet. So will you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, there is a Queen this year, but I guess you'll feel good because it's someone you know."

"Who…?"

"Sara Harmon…"

Knowing that they had already had an issue with Elizabeth hearing from others that he was dating Sara, he immediately responded, "Elizabeth, you have to believe me; I knew nothing about this. I just won't do it."

"You most certainly will, or if you choose not to, I can't be the reason. I can't have you turn down this opportunity because of me. Just like you trust me with Steve, I trust you too," she assured him.

"Elizabeth, in all honesty, I do trust you; I don't trust him. I'm sorry, but I think he wants more than friendship from you," Jack's tone now sounded somewhat depressed.

"You have nothing to worry about, just like I have nothing to worry about, right?

"Absolutely, Sara and I are colleagues and that's all."

"Yes, the article mentioned that along with the fact that you are both single and the last line was a real kicker…"

"What was that?"

"Marissa Saurers, the staff writer wrote, and I quote, "Will this be the start of a love connection? Only time will tell…"

"That was uncalled for, and the answer is 'no,' there will be no love connection with Sara," he boldly replied.

"Jack…"

"What is it?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard; feeling somewhat intimidated by what she was about to say, her voice quivered. "Jack…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, but did you know that Sara was a 2012 Sports Illustrated swimsuit model?"

"Sara Harmon, really…? I had no idea," he responded. Trying to change the subject he added, "Hey, since we're both awake, would you like to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"No, I'll pick you up," he quickly responded. "Just give me a few minutes to shower and I'll be on my way."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah…"

"I know that we haven't seen each other much this past week, are you busy today?"

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"Bring your bathing suit; it's supposed to be a beautiful day," he stated, having completely forgotten her recent comment about Sara, his Neptune Festival Queen; the Sports Illustrated swimsuit model and woman who would soon be occupying his time.

"Uh…"

Assuming that since she came from a beach town that she'd have many he asked, "You have a bathing suit don't you?"

"Of course I do; you get your shower and I'll see you in a little while."

_**Sara Harmon's Apartment- Towne Square…**_

"Hello…"

"Sara, it's me, Marissa…"

"I know who it is; your number shows up on my screen. Why are you up so early?"

"My dad did it…"

"Your dad did what?"

"Sara, don't you remember me telling you that I had suggested to him that there should be a Queen at the Neptune Festival?"

"I remember, but doesn't he have a group he needs to get approval from?"

"He took it to the panel, and just guess who the Queen is?"

"Congratulations Marissa, you will make a great Queen. Now you have to have just the right King…"

"Oh we have just the right King…"

"Marissa, stop playing games with me. It's too early for games, and I haven't had breakfast yet. Who's your King?"

"Jack Thornton…"

"Get outta town; are you serious?"

"I sure am; I broke the news article in the paper this morning,"

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Sara, you aren't the best at keeping secrets, and I didn't want it getting out until after the paper was delivered this morning."

"Well, you are a lucky girl, but I hate to tell you this; he's dating one of the new juvenile probation and parole officers."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Marissa, they aren't married, and I'm sure that you will have a blast with him."

"I'm sure I would, but the truth is, you are the Queen."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, I submitted your name to my dad and he thought since you and Jack were friends that you would be perfect."

"So I get to spend the weekend with Jack Thornton? The day is looking up…"

"Don't forget the formal dance; do you have something sexy in your closet?"

"I do, but you and I will need to go shopping. This requires something new…"

"Just tell me when you want to go…"

"Are you doing anything this afternoon…no time like the present…?"

"Sounds perfect, Sara."

_**Elizabeth's House- Lake Shores…**_

Once her call with Jack ended, Elizabeth made a mad dash for the spare bedroom and the container which held all of her bathing suits. Tossing the lid in the air, bathing suit after bathing suit was strewn about the room in various piles. There was a pile for "No way," a pile for "Look what my mother gave me," a pile for "What was I thinking" and "Nowhere near Sports Illustrated enough."

She held up her favorite in each group doing her best to narrow the selection down to the final "Keeper." The "No way" suit, a gift from her sister, which she now remembered why it was never worn, was a white mesh triangle thong. She held up the top trying her best to figure out how to wear it without her nipples being exposed. Realizing that there was probably no way to accomplish that, she tossed it into the reject pile and moved on to the "Look what my mother gave me" group.

The blue and white printed one piece suit had a modest neckline with wide shoulder straps, ruching in front, and attached shorts hidden beneath a wide skirt. With the tags still attached, she was thankful that this one had never seen the light of day, at least not with her body in it.

Tossing it into the reject pile she moved on to "What was I thinking…" Sadly, she had no one to blame for this selection as she was the one who purchased it. Assuming that this must have been in her "I want to swim the English Channel" phase, she held up the navy blue unitard with lime green shoulder straps. Remembering having worn this several times while jet skiing, it wasn't anything like what she was looking for, so it was also rejected.

Unless she chose to go naked, and at this moment she wasn't so certain that even that would surpass Sara as a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model, she began collecting the suits which were now haphazardly decorating the room.

When she went to throw them back in the box, there seemed to be one suit hiding in the corner. She felt somehow as though the suits in her arms were taunting it, or possibly they'd even threatened the one left in the box, requiring it to be quiet, not so bold and hidden from view.

Whatever the situation, she pulled the red, white and blue striped bikini out of the box and held it up. Given what she had to choose from, this one seemed to be the most appropriate; if nothing else she would be patriotic.

Elizabeth opened another box and pulled out a beach towel, embroidered with "elizabeth" written in cursive along the body of the towel with "COME ON SUNSHINE" printed at one end, stuffing it into a bag. Carrying everything to her room, she slipped into her bikini, thankful that it still fit, and covered it with a pair of high waist jean shorts, a red scoop neck short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of vintage white flip flops with a soft cotton and polyester woven strap.

She'd barely finished packing some undergarments in her bag in case they did something after the beach when her doorbell rang.

"WOW, you have perfect timing," she stated as she opened the door.

"Thank you; I've always thought so," Steve stated as he stood a few feet away from her on the front porch.

"Where's your truck, and why are you here?" she asked.

Before he could answer, Jack stepped up on the porch, "His truck is in the street, but I'd like to know the answer to your second question."

"Oh, I guess you two have plans."

"We do, but why would you think it was okay to come by unannounced to see Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Jack, Elizabeth and I are friends. We used to go to breakfast ever Sunday, remember babe…"

"Babe…?" Jack answered before Elizabeth had time to even take a breath. "She's never been your 'Babe,' and besides, it's been ten years since you two spent time together. We're together now, and I would appreciate it if you'd accept that."

Hearing Maverick crying at the back door, she didn't want to leave Steve and Jack as they bantered back and forth, but worrying that something was wrong, she practically pleaded, "Please be nice you two. I'll be right back."

As Elizabeth rushed off, Steve took this opportunity to congratulate Jack, "WOW, I'm standing in front of King Neptune…impressive."

"You're just jealous," Jack snapped back.

"Maybe so, but while you're getting cozy with your Queen, and might I add, she's quite beautiful, I'll make sure that Elizabeth isn't alone. Don't worry about her; I'll take care of her."

"I know you're just trying to goad me into doing something I'll regret, but it isn't going to happen. If you're so taken by Sara, why don't you put your energies into dating her? Elizabeth and I…"

Steve leaned in and whispered as he watched for Elizabeth to return, "Knock it off Jack; you and Elizabeth are in the honeymoon phase; it won't last. Everything may seem great now, but a guy like you won't wait around for long."

"Wait around for what; what is that supposed to mean?"

Steve laughed, "You haven't reached that point yet; I can tell. If you had, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Would you stop talking in riddles? Just come out with it…" Jack asked as Elizabeth walked around the corner.

"Is Maverick okay?" Jack asked.

Glancing back and forth between the two men and thankful that they were both still standing and there had been no bloodshed, she responded, "We were outside earlier and he fell out of the wagon. I think he hurt his ankle; he's limping on his right front."

Jack quickly asked, "Do we need to take him to the vet?"

Elizabeth smiled, thankful that he was concerned enough to ask if "We" not "You" needed to take him to the Vet she replied, "I think he needs crate rest; I can check on him later."

Jack stepped inside and walked to her den. He grabbed the crate and walked back to the front door, "Let's take him with us. That way you can keep an eye on him and if you want to stay over you can."

Shocked but assuming she understood the reason why he made the comment, she simply smiled, grabbed her keys from the entryway table and followed Jack and Maverick outside.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing," Jack snickered quietly to Steve as he stepped up and closed her front door. "Maybe next time you should call first."

"Don't worry about me; it really wasn't out of my way," Steve advised, taking his own shots at twisting the knife. "I just live right across the ditch line in the next neighborhood. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth, if you need anything I can be here faster without my truck. My house is on the other side of the trees," Steve pointed across the street to her neighbor's houses and the trees behind them.

"I had no idea; thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she stated as she reached over and slipped her arm through Jack's. "Have a nice day, Steve."

"Enjoy your breakfast," Jack remarked as all three of them made their way to the driveway.

Jack opened his back door and placed Maverick's crate inside before opening Elizabeth's door.

As she slipped inside, Steve called out, "Be careful," sounding bold and cocky.

Jack closed her door and on his way back to the driver's side he stopped off at Steve's truck, which was parked behind him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth and I always used to tell each other to 'be careful,' when one was going to be without the other. Don't be so touchy, Jack."

Elizabeth had already fastened her seatbelt and yet Jack was still not in the car. She glanced in the back seat to talk to Maverick when she observed Jack and Steve standing at his truck having words.

"Please stop it…" she whispered as she opened the door and exited his SUV.

"Look Jack, I'm aware of some of the relationships you've had and let's just say you don't stay around very long. What are you, a hit and run kinda guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; my prior relationships are none of your business…"

"Steve, we need to leave. Would you mind?" Elizabeth asked, to which he said his goodbyes, jumped into his truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what was that about?" she asked as he walked her back to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"He's just trying to push my buttons," Jack stated as he opened her door.

Her arm lifted and her hand rested along his cheek, "Please don't let him get to you. I'm right where I want to be, okay?"

Before he could answer, she stepped up on her toes as her lips met his. Her mouth was warm and soft, and as her lips separated, his tongue happily mingled with hers.

"How did I get so lucky to meet you?" he whispered as their foreheads touched.

She said nothing; she simply closed her eyes as her lips again covered his. Elizabeth felt his arms slip around her waist pulling her closer against his body.

"_**RUFF,**_" Maverick called out reminding Jack and Elizabeth that he was still there.

Jack laughed softly. He peeked inside the vehicle and glanced in the backseat, "You don't understand it now boy, but you'll meet a girl at some point that you want to spend time with. We need to help each other out, Okay?"

"_**Humpf**_" Jack and Elizabeth both laughed as Maverick turned away from them in his crate and down he lay.

Elizabeth slipped into the vehicle and had clicked her seatbelt by the time Jack opened the driver's side door.

"May I ask you something?" Elizabeth turned slightly in her seat, allowing her to somewhat face him.

"Sure…"

"Inside, a few minutes ago, you suggested…"

Jack interrupted, "I'm sorry; I know what you're going to ask me and I was just trying to shut him up. I apologize though, because I should never have implied something so personal."

Elizabeth thought, "_**Thanks for the apology. Frankly, the thought of being with you is quite enticing. Lord, help me be strong."**_

"Thank you, and I'm not mad, it just surprised me," she stated as she felt his hand cover hers while they sat in her driveway.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Driving in front of her home toward the entrance of the neighborhood, Jack stopped and glanced in between her neighbor's houses at the tree line that apparently separated Steve's house from hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

When he didn't respond, she noticed his preoccupation, "Jack, I'm sorry about Steve. I'm going to have a talk with him; I'll let him know that I can't see him."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to do that…"

"Why…?"

"I'm not the type of person who's comfortable telling you that you can't see someone."

"You didn't tell me. I'm telling you that I'm sorry that he's pushing you so much. I'll just meet with him and let him know that what we had is done, and my relationship with you is what I want to focus on."

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Jack, he won't hurt me, besides, I'm fairly intuitive; I can read people."

"Oh, you can…? When we met, you thought I was going to kill you."

"Well, what I said was murder…"

"I'm a lawyer, same difference; but look at us now."

"Well Jack, in my defense, I didn't know you."

"My point exactly."

"Huh; what is your point exactly, Jack?"

"You had to be careful because you didn't know me. I can appreciate that, but Elizabeth, you haven't seen Steve in ten years; do you really know him?"

Elizabeth turned back and looked out the windshield. She remained quiet until Jack broke the silence, "I'm sorry; I'm just concerned about you."

As they sat at the stoplight at the intersection of Independence Boulevard and Lake Shore Drive, she turned and caught his glance, "I know, and I appreciate your concern. I just hate that he's causing issues between us."

"It's not your fault; we'll make it through this, besides, if you wanted to be with him, you'd be with him, right?"

"Right, just like if you wanted to be with Sara, you'd be dating her."

"Elizabeth, I've known Sara for a long time, apparently not long enough to know that she was a swimsuit model…"

She interrupted, "Not just a swimsuit model but a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model."

"But even still, we're friends and that's all we'll be."

_**IHOP...**_

Jack turned onto Virginia Beach Boulevard and drove passed Towne Center before pulling into the parking lot of IHOP. He parked and slipped out of the vehicle and was at Elizabeth's door before she had even released her seatbelt.

As the door opened, she asked, "Did you know you left the motor running?"

He held out his hand to help her out, "It's really comfortable now, but it may get a little warm and I don't want Maverick getting hot."

As she stood beside him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for thinking of him."

"He's important to you, so he has become important to me," Jack closed and locked his SUV leaving the engine running and the A/C cooling while Maverick slept in his crate.

They walked through the parking lot and reached the entrance as Jack held the door open for her. Standing in line, they waited their turn while tables were cleaned and customer after customer paid their bill and passed them on their way out.

Taking their seat, the waitress was quickly there with their menus and a hot pot of coffee.

"Yes, I'd love a cup of coffee," Elizabeth stated appreciatively, knowing that the cup she'd made earlier went untouched after she read the newspaper article.

"And you sir…"

"I think I'd like a glass of orange juice please."

"Sure, I'll be right back with your juice and to take your order."

"So, when does the Neptune Festival start?" Elizabeth asked, trying to prepare herself.

"The end of September; it's usually the last weekend of the month, but I don't know the exact days."

Jack looked up as the waitress approached with his orange juice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; have you decided what you want, or do you need some more time?" the waitress asked as she held a pad and pencil in her hand.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, I'd like a ham and cheese omelet and pancakes."

"And you sir?"

"I'll take the Breakfast Sampler."

"And how would you like your eggs?"

"Sunnyside up, please," he responded.

"Okay, it will be right out; can I get you anything now?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Elizabeth stated.

"We're fine, thank you," Jack agreed.

As the waitress turned in her order, she grabbed her friend who was preparing to take an order out to a table. "Did you read the paper this morning?"

"No, I didn't have time, why?" her friend responded.

"I think that's the new King Neptune, but she's not the Queen."

"What are you talking about; there is no Queen."

"Apparently there is this year, but she's not her…"

"Well, I can only assume that the King and Queen aren't a couple in real life."

"I know, but the article made it sound like they were," she advised as they both looked out into the dining room and observed Jack holding Elizabeth's hand.

"They look cute together," her friend stated as she grabbed her order and headed out into the dining area.

"They do look like they go together," their waitress whispered as she was nudged by the cook, "Your order is up."

She placed their order on a tray and carried it out to their table. "Here you go; would you like warm syrup?"

"Mmm, that sounds good," Elizabeth stated as the waitress excused herself only to return a minute later with a container of warm maple syrup.

Jack and Elizabeth continued to talk about work, each other, and Maverick, as topics of King Neptune, his queen, Steve and Sara, never entered their breakfast conversation.

As Elizabeth finished her second cup of coffee, and Jack paid the check, she grabbed her purse and they headed for the entrance.

Elizabeth turned the corner near the front of the restaurant when someone grabbed her arm, startling her.

As she yanked her arm away, she glanced down, "You scared me to death."

Sitting at the table was Steve and Sara enjoying the breakfast that he'd initially invited Elizabeth to.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know IHOP was always my favorite place to eat, and I called Sara and she was free so here we are," Steve explained.

Elizabeth turned to Sara, "Congratulations on the Queen appointment."

Standing at the front door Jack turned around and realized that Elizabeth was no longer with him. Walking back into the restaurant, he found her standing at a table talking. When he approached, he was surprised at the occupants, unaware that Sara and Steve were such good friends. "Oh hi, are you two dating?"

"No we're just friends, and besides I'd never cheat on my King…" Sara laughed.

Taking hold of Elizabeth's hand Jack responded, "You know this is just make believe…"

Sara glanced over as their hand, fingers entwined and replied, "What's make believe, you as King Neptune or you and Elizabeth as a couple?"

Elizabeth smiled tersely as she nudged even closer to Jack.

As Elizabeth glanced over at Sara's plate with egg whites and fruit and the uncharacteristically missing pancakes, Steve mentioned, "I tried to get her to eat, but she said that she has to look good for the festival."

Without thinking, Elizabeth inhaled and sucked in her stomach, realizing that within the hour she was going to be stripped down to her bikini and walking on the beach with Jack, who she could only assume looked perfect in a pair of board shorts. _**I should have eaten fruit.**_

"This is going to be fun, Jack," Sara stated as she turned and directed her next comment to Elizabeth, "Be prepared; you know Jack and I will be required to spend practically the entire weekend together."

"Sara, it's not going to be like that. Elizabeth and I will still be able to enjoy the festival together," Jack stated as he held Elizabeth's hand even tighter.

"Jack, as King Neptune, you're expected to spend the entire time with your Queen, and uh that would be me," Sara stated as she enjoyed watching Elizabeth squirm.

She turned her attention back toward Jack, "Oh, don't forget to pull out your tuxedo; I've already got my eye on a sparkly number for the formal dance."

Jack nervously smiled, "Well, you two enjoy your day together. We're going to the beach, so maybe we'll see you in court next week."

Jack held on to her hand as they walked out of the restaurant, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack," she stated, unable or unwilling to tell Jack that she wasn't comfortable with him being King Neptune with Sara as his Queen.

Maverick was obviously quite comfortable when they returned to Jack's SUV; still sound asleep, lying on his back and snoring.

_**Jack's Beach House- Chick's Beach...**_

Elizabeth wished that she could feel as relaxed as her puppy when they headed back to Jack's place on Chick's Beach. As they pulled into the driveway of his house, it looked much like a work place on Friday at 5pm, only instead of leaving to start their weekend, people were arriving.

Car after car parked in the public spaces along the street. People ranging from teenagers, to those like Jack and Elizabeth in their late twenties, early thirties, and even several families with small children grabbed the necessary items from their vehicles, chairs, coolers and umbrellas and headed down the path to the beach.

Jack grabbed Maverick's crate and they headed toward the front door.

"I'm going to take him for a walk first," Elizabeth stated as he placed the crate on the ground and she opened the door. Maverick came bounding out, no limp and no hesitancy.

"He's not limping," Jack commented about the obvious.

"I think he just tweaked his ankle when he fell out of the wagon, but the crate rest helped.

"Do you need to change?" he asked.

"No, I have my suit on under this," she replied.

"Okay, I'm going inside to change. I'll leave the door open, so just come on in when you're done," Jack responded as he grabbed Maverick's crate and carried it inside.

Elizabeth walked with Maverick around Jack's yard as he sniffed, played and finally found the perfect spot to potty.

Once inside Jack's house, she couldn't help herself. Walking from room to room she fell in love with his expansive kitchen which even consisted of a TV mounted on the wall, his comfortable intimate dining room, and she was standing in front of the elevator when he came running down the stairs.

"An elevator?"

"I didn't put it in; it was already here when I bought the place."

"Jack, it's beautiful."

"It's comfortable, but what I enjoy the most is living right on the water. There's nothing like sitting out on the balcony with a glass of wine and listening to the waves rolling onshore."

"It sounds magical."

"You'll have to stay and experience it with me…"

"Maybe…" looking around, where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hall," he pointed behind her and watched as she disappeared.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth slipped out of the bathroom wearing her patriotic bikini, red and white striped bottom and a red and white striped top with a blue border. She had her arms above her head as she pulled her wavy auburn hair up into a ponytail.

Jack had always been in good health but at that moment he couldn't speak, or move and he wasn't even certain that he was breathing, all of which lead to the assumption that he was most likely suffering a stroke.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked, secretly satisfied that she'd had such an effect on him._** I don't need to be a swimsuit model…**_

Jack shook his head slightly trying his best to calm his pounding heart, as he nonchalantly wiped his palms on his green, yellow and white striped board shorts. Feeling slightly embarrassed by the arousal he felt, he picked up Maverick, "Let me get him situated," he stated as an excuse.

Although he'd lived at the beach and experienced the heat of the Virginia Beach summers for years, feeling desire for her consuming him, he realized that he'd never felt this hot standing in an air conditioned room before.

Without a shirt, Elizabeth was quite taken by Jack's washboard abs, and a tan that would have thrilled the Gods. Watching as he left the room; she grabbed her bag and waited for him at the back door.

As he closed Maverick's crate, he realized that his body was not yet ready to return to her. _**"Think of something else," **_he whispered to himself… he continued to whisper, "Judge Leftwich, Judge Whitehurst, Judge Combs, Judge…" he released a harsh breath, "Okay, I'm good…"

"Jack, do you need any help?" she called out.

"No, I'm good…" he stated, but he knew just as well as he was standing there that being near her yet unable to touch her was going to be torture.

As he left Maverick, he kept repeating silently, "_**Courtroom, men in suits, angry jurors**_." However, by the time they were walking out the back door and she was ahead of him going down the stairs his silent mantra was now repeating in his head, "Soft skin, perfect shape, long legs, beautiful tan…I'm gonna die."

She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Jack as he took hold of her bag with one hand and held her hand with the other. She momentarily stopped him as her fingers ran gently across his abdominal scar which was approximately six inches in length. Shirtless and with the rest of his body tanned, the scar was easily observable.

"I'm sorry Jack…"

Jack covered her hand with his, "I'm not. I can deal with the scar; you're here and you're okay; the alternative is unacceptable." Jack leaned in and captured her lips. They were warm and soft but already tasted slightly salty from the sea breeze that gently blew past.

It was a beautiful sunny day as they headed for the path from his house leading to the beach. With the majority of the people having apparently arrived and situated themselves on the beach, Jack and Elizabeth followed one couple over the hill before finding the perfect spot.

He pulled her beach towel from the bag and opened it situating his towel directly beside hers. Once on the towel, Elizabeth reached into the bag. Pulling out her suntan lotion, she turned away from him, "Would you put some on my back, please?"

Jack swallowed hard before shaking some of the lotion onto his hand. He couldn't see her face, but her eyes closed as he touched her and for the slightest moment she allowed herself to go there…to wonder what it would be like to make love with him.

Given her insecurities regarding Sara, and her Sports Illustrated swimsuit model status, Elizabeth was initially concerned about wearing a bathing suit in front of Jack. However, after sensing the reaction she had upon him and feeling how soft and gentle his hands were upon her skin, she suddenly felt secure in her own body. Additionally, with the glances she received from other men and women on the beach, she felt her self confidence, which seemed to have suffered recently, soar.

The water was calm, with Jack and Elizabeth joining the other beachgoers and venturing in. Once out about waist deep, Elizabeth dove into an approaching wave and as she reemerged from the water, her head leaned back as she faced the sun.

He watched as the water moved softly around her outstretched fingers, and gently caressing her body. She pulled her hands out from the water and watched as drips, both transparent and opaque fell at the same time. They struck the calm water as if being snatched by gravity to the saline below, causing a halo of ever growing rings around them.

Again his heart seemed to stop and he couldn't catch his breath, although at that moment he was irrationally certain that breathing was highly overrated.

"Nice suit," a man approximately 35 years of age with numerous tattoos commented as he walked between Jack and Elizabeth.

"Thank you…" she stated as he smiled in her direction.

Jack seemed to stare as the young man swam away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What did he say to you?"

"He liked my suit…"

"He liked what's in the suit." _**Keep on going, but you do have excellent taste.**_

"No, well maybe, but he had some tattoos; I'm sure he was a Navy guy; I think he just appreciated my patriotic bathing suit."

"I don't think those were Navy tattoos," Jack watched as the young man with rippling muscles, washboard abs, and tattoos up his arms, across his shoulders and chest disappeared into a crowd. Unaware of Elizabeth's insecurities, he suddenly felt his own.

Jack took hold of her hand, "Are you ready to get out?"

"Yeah, let's go," she followed him back to their towels. She rolled over on her stomach, released the clasp on her top and asked, "Will you put more lotion on me?"

Before Jack had an opportunity to place the lotion on his hands, they heard a woman screaming…

"My son…my son…"

Jack jumped up and ran toward the water leaving Elizabeth as she struggled to get her top fastened again.

"What's wrong," Jack yelled as he reached a group of people who had congregated around the woman.

"The woman's eight year old son is on that yellow duck raft out there and the tide is taking him out," an older gentleman advised.

Jack could see the raft which appeared to be nearly a football field away. Although there were people swimming between him and the float, and they appeared to be close, they actually weren't. With no one making an attempt to reach him, Jack ran into the water and began swimming.

With her top fastened, Elizabeth ran down to the water's edge, "Be careful," she whispered.

Jack maintained eye contact with the float, but it seemed as though it was not getting any closer. He continued to swim, feeling himself tiring, but knowing that he could not give up.

Still twenty yards away, suddenly a boat arrived on scene and picked Jack up. As they carefully moved closer to the float, the wind, or wake from the boat or a combination of both tossed the float into the air and the small boy fell into the ocean.

Thankful that the boat had gotten him closer, Jack dove into the water. Reaching the float the young boy was nowhere in sight. Jack dove down and although the water was murky, he felt the small child's arm and pulled him to the surface.

Jack pulled him over to the boat, which happened to be occupied by a Navy medic. Once on the boat, Jack did CPR while the medic continued mouth to mouth.

The boat rushed to shore as 9-1-1, having already been called, sat perched on scene awaiting the victim's arrival.

Jack slipped out of the boat and waded to shore where Elizabeth was there waiting.

She was crying when she wrapped her arms around him, "Are you okay?" she asked in between her broken breaths.

"Shh, I'm fine…" he assured her as they walked back to their towels.

"Jack, what you did out there…you are really something."

"I didn't do anything special," he responded as he looked over at the paramedics, observing the small boy hugging his mother.

As the boy and his mother left with the paramedics to have the child checked out at the hospital, his father approached, "Thank you so much," the man's tears made his words nearly inaudible.

Jack stuck out his arm to shake the man's hand, but he was quickly pulled into a hug, nearly collapsing in Jack's arms.

"I don't know how to thank you," the man remarked.

"You don't need to do anything; I'm just glad that he's okay."

Looking odd the man suddenly asked, "Are you King Neptune…I mean, not the real one, of course; are you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, I am."

"I saw the article…congratulations."

"Thank you…"

"I have to get to the hospital, but thank you again…"

"You're welcome…but to be honest with you, if the boat hadn't come along I'm not sure that I would have reached him in time."

"The fact is you put your life in danger to go after my son, someone you don't even know. It takes a special person to do that," the boy's father stated as he held out his arm and shook Jack's hand.

Jack stepped back over to Elizabeth. With his hands by his side, she slipped her arm between his and his body and pulled herself closer.

"He's right, you know…" she stated.

"He's right about what?"

"You are a very special person, Jack Thornton, and I know firsthand."

"Come on; let's go back home," he stated as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, picked up her bag and their towels on their way to the path up the hill and to his house.

Once inside Jack's house, he took a seat in his favorite chair and released a very hard breath.

"Jack is your shoulder okay?" she asked, referencing his prior rotator cuff injury he sustained when taking down Eli Walker.

"It's fine…" he replied.

"I'm going to take Maverick outside," she stated as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, I'm just going to rest here," he responded but Elizabeth had already left the room.

When she returned, Jack was already asleep. She took Maverick outside and walked him around for approximately 30 minutes, finding Jack still asleep when she returned.

To keep Maverick from waking Jack, she placed him back in his crate, changed back into her shorts and shirt, and took a seat in the den across from him and watched as his chest, tanned and strong rose and fell with each breath.

Wishing she had her journal to help her process the feelings she was experiencing, she relied on her heart to say what she was feeling, and her head to handle it…

"_**Your door is always open and I easily sense your accommodating nature, not just with me, but with others as well. You're kind, considerate, and thoughtful; a true Boy Scout at heart, refusing to allow anyone or anything to consume those who are weaker, yet you still scare me. **_

_**You greet me with a hug that could melt the mid-winter snow; your voice, so soft, refreshing like the dew on spring leaves and a smile that I swear could heal with a single glance, yet I'm still afraid.**_

_**You are truly like no man I have ever known. For even with my hidden insecurities I do feel drawn to you, like a moth to a flame, yet fearful in the long run that I may get burned. I want what I've told myself I cannot have, at least not now. **_

_**You are strong, forceful and challenging, clearly a force to be reckoned with. However, with me, you are comforting, accepting and understanding, an echo of the forceful person you can be, but still someone who I believe can break down the walls with which I have surrounded myself. **_

_**The moments with you are magical; certainly not all rainbows and unicorns, yet I am now and will forever be thankful that we crossed paths. I want to completely relax around you, yet at times I feel like a ball of knotted yarn. Those loose strings being the parts of myself that are available, useable, while the rest is a complete mess, useless until it is untied, and I've found no one before you willing to unravel me. **_

_**I've told myself that I'm fine alone, that I need no one, but the truth is I need you; I want you; I lo… I can't go there, for the fear still exists that when the time arises, I won't simply walk, I'll run; the thought of which scares me more than staying." **_

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and released a cleansing breath before heading into the kitchen to find something to fix for dinner.

In his huge kitchen, she went through half of the cabinets before finding fettuccine noodles and Alfredo sauce. In the refrigerator she found salad fixings, chicken breasts, Italian bread, butter and fresh broccoli.

Thirty minutes later she had the chicken Alfredo, salad and two glasses of wine on the kitchen table. She pulled the buttered bread from the oven before walking over, squatting down beside Jack's chair and waking him up.

"Hey, dinner's ready…" she whispered.

She watched as his eyes slowly opened, he smiled before unintentionally yawning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, and I certainly didn't expect you to cook dinner."

"You were bound to be tired, Jack; the swimming alone should have wiped you out," she responded. "Come on; let's eat while the food is hot."

As she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm. Losing her balance she fell into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't really as they both began to laugh. He began tickling her, and smiling at her hysterical laughter and pleas to stop.

Jack's hand slipped under her shirt; was it intentional or accidental, she wasn't certain, but she pushed her body off of his and as she walked away, she commented, "Come on, dinner's ready."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took his seat across from her.

She smiled hesitantly, "I'm fine."

Jack didn't want to push her for intimacy, but he also felt as though she was keeping him at arm's length, and he didn't understand why. By now they'd been spending time with each other or actually dating for several months. Other relationships he'd had moved to being intimate much more quickly. Maybe that's why none of them worked out, or he thought, it was more likely that none of them were Elizabeth.

In their conversation at dinner, Jack asked her about her job, the new cases she was working on, and if working with the kids made her happy.

She discussed her job responsibilities; the fact that she had to present her first case in court next week, and broke the news that she had to go to the State Academy the beginning of October for training.

"So you have to go after the festival?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so," she replied.

"So where are you staying?"

"It's an academy with a dormitory. I leave Tuesday after the festival and I think I come back on Friday or Saturday."

"I'm going to miss you. Maybe I could drive up and we could have dinner together…"

"Jack, it's up in the mountains in a place called Waynesboro. I'm sure it's too far to drive just for dinner," she stated, not realizing how that sounded until he responded.

"Well, if you're allowed to stay off site, I could get us a hotel room…"

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. She nervously smiled, "I don't think that's allowed."

She needed to talk to him, to be honest with him, but in her experience, once men knew they didn't tend to stay around for long, leading her to believe that men were truly only out for one thing, and it was the one thing she wasn't willing to provide.

As a teenager, she understood why it was the main goal of boys with girlfriends needing to satisfy that new desire that they couldn't seem to control. However, as adults, building relationships was more about developing long-lasting bonds of mutual respect, understanding and deep abiding love. Once the sexual aspect enters the picture, the relationship can become more confusing.

Elizabeth had been in several relationships throughout the years; two of the men even waited around after she told them that she was a virgin, hoping that she'd give up that ridiculous virtue. They didn't wait long, and when each one bid her adieu, she was thankful and certainly felt that neither was a true loss.

She understood that there were people who lived for casual relationships, but that simply did not suit her, so she kept looking. Sadly, men generally tended to disappoint her, usually making excuses why they could no longer see each other, when in reality, since she didn't "Put out" she was no longer worth the aggravation.

However, she felt that Jack was different. She wasn't sure why, but more than any other man she'd dated, she was afraid to lose him, or maybe she was afraid to tell him only to find out that he was, in fact, like all the rest.

This was her life; it was how she chose to live it. She felt there was much more to a relationship than sex, and whether she believed she'd find the real thing or not, she'd keep looking.

While eating, Elizabeth could tell that he was in pain when he seemed to grimace while rolling his shoulder in the socket. "Are you okay?"

"Just really stiff, I guess I did more with my shoulder than I have in a while. It'll be okay…"

"I'd say so; swimming out to save that boy would have been stressful even if you were used to it."

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine," he stated as he winced again.

Once they finished, she cleared the table, "Go lay down on the sofa and I'll massage it."

Jack lay on his stomach on the sofa and seemed perfectly relaxed until she sat beside him and he felt her fingers needing the muscles in his shoulder. "AHHH…"

"I'm sorry; does that hurt?" she asked.

"No," he stated as he began twisting his back and stretching his shoulders, "It feels wonderful."

"Your muscles are really tight, Jack," she advised as if he didn't already know.

"Your hands are working wonders though," he whispered as he rolled over.

She could see it in his eyes, the desire, the want, and the need, and he nailed her with a look so sensuous that she felt practically naked.

"Jack, I…uh…" she fumbled over her words.

He sat up, released her hair from its clip and as his lips hungrily met hers, his hand slipped behind the back of her head, filling his fists with the thick, heavy length of her auburn curls.

Possibly it was because she was older and wondered why she was still holding on to that part of herself, but she had to admit that she had never felt such a pull toward anyone as she did toward Jack.

His lips were eager, but his kiss was soft and as his hand ran gently up and down her arm, warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Once they separated her mouth again quickly covered his as his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips easily separating them. His tongue swept along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth, bringing about feelings and sensations that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her heart pounded and her breath quickened, wondering why she was so hesitant to make love to him. He had saved her life after all…didn't that make him different?"

He framed her face with his hands and gently pulled her against him; as he kissed her deep and slow, she knew she was coming closer and closer to an inability to say 'no.'

Her lips pressed to his as his hands swept around her waist. Leaning her backward, her body met the soft decorative sofa pillows as she felt his body pressing against hers.

His breath quickly rivaled hers as she felt his hand, under her shirt, warm and resting on the soft skin along her ribcage.

Moving his head slightly, his lips made contact with the soft skin just below her ear.

"Mmm," the sensation set her nerve endings on fire as she felt the warmth spread throughout her body and the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies settle in her stomach.

She wanted to be honest with Jack, but she was so certain that he'd consider her a freak, and truly no longer worth his time. Maybe she was a freak; after all no woman she knew, especially at her age, was still a virgin.

As his lips moved along her neck, she tilted her head to give him free access. Suddenly, his next statement brought her back to reality and rocked her world.

"I want to make love to you…" he whispered and she froze.

She momentarily lay still, and she could only assume that he knew something was wrong because he quickly rolled over her onto the back of the massive sofa.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned about her, worried that for some reason his desire for her had push her away.

"I can't Jack. I want to, but I can't," she was embarrassed; she didn't know why, and didn't know what else to say, so she quickly left the room.

He was disappointed, but not in her, in himself for pushing for something that they hadn't yet talked about.

She disappeared and he assumed that she was in the bathroom. As if the door to the outside was suddenly opened and a strong wind came through, Elizabeth breezed past him with Maverick in her hands. "I'm sorry Jack…We'll get an Uber home."

By the time Jack realized what had happened the door was closed and she was gone. He grabbed his phone and the car keys from the counter and ran outside. He ran down his driveway and looked up one street and down the other side…nothing. _**How could she disappear so fast?**_

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth," he called her several times but she didn't respond.

Jack jumped into his SUV, backed out of the driveway and drove off hoping to find her.

Once his SUV had disappeared, Elizabeth stepped out from behind the tall bush that was located beside his garage. She pulled out her phone, pressed the Uber app and made arrangements for a ride home.

"Great, can anything else go wrong tonight?" she asked herself as her phone battery died, leaving her more alone than she'd felt in quite some time.

Sadly there was no Uber driver nearby, so she waited at the convenience store located two blocks away for nearly 30 minutes.

Jack drove all around Chick's Beach eventually ending up in the Baylake Pines neighborhood next door. "There's no way she could get this far," he stated through a frustrated breath.

Jack pulled over into a court, threw his SUV in park and grabbed his phone from the passenger seat… "499-0722," he dialed her number but it immediately went to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Elizabeth and you have reached my phone. I'm sorry but I can't answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…_**BEEP**_"

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry, I know that may seem like empty words, but I'm really sorry. You had told me that you weren't ready for that step, and I shouldn't have pushed you. Please call me back…I'm worried about you."

Jack repeatedly checked his watch, then his phone, only to go back and check his watch again. He paid no attention to the radio until while sitting quietly the lyrics struck him hard… (Give You Up by Dido)

_**I'm not sitting with my head in my hands right now  
I don't care where you've been  
No, I ain't watching the clock or getting my phone out  
I won't drink myself to sleep  
Oh, oh**_

_**You don't, you don't get under my skin no more  
No, it's gone, it's gone  
I ain't thinking 'bout you no more**_

_**I found a way to let you go  
So you don't have to stay now  
A broken mind, I came close  
But you can't rip my heart out  
I'm giving up, I'm giving up, I'll give you up  
**_

_**I found a way to let you go  
It's gonna rip your heart out**_

_**Got your picture covering up the cracks on the wall  
But the lines won't fade  
Didn't think that I would be missing you at all  
Maybe that was my mistake  
Oh, oh**_

_**You don't, you don't, get under my skin no more  
No, it's gone, it's gone  
I ain't thinking 'bout you no more**_

_**I found a way to let you go  
So you don't have to stay now  
A broken mind, I came close  
But you can't rip my heart out  
**_

_**I'm giving up, I'm giving up, I'll give you up  
I found a way to let you go  
It's gonna rip your heart out**_

_**Nothing you say will change my mind  
You couldn't wait to leave me behind  
Nothing you say will change my mind  
You couldn't wait to leave me behind  
Nothing you say will change my mind  
You couldn't wait to leave me behind**_

_**I found a way to let you go  
So you don't have to stay now  
A broken mind, I came close  
But you can't rip my heart out  
**_

_**I'm giving up, I'm giving up, I'll give you up  
I found a way to let you go  
It's gonna rip your heart out**_

As the song ended, he called her again… "499-0722…"

"Hi, this is Elizabeth and you have reached my phone. I'm sorry but I can't answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…_**BEEP**_"

"Elizabeth," his voice sounded stern, although he was more worried than anything else, "Please, this isn't funny. Call me back; I'm worried about you."

The Uber driver arrived and seeing her weepy eyes, and tear stained cheeks he couldn't say no to the precious Labrador puppy, although he was a 'no pet vehicle.'

_**Elizabeth's Neighborhood...**_

He pulled into her neighborhood, but not wanting Carson and Faith to see an unfamiliar vehicle pull into her driveway, she asked that he stop a block away. He certainly wasn't concerned about her; by the time she'd walked the length of one house, he had already turned around and was heading back down the street hoping for another fare.

She walked up her driveway and along the sidewalk in front of her house upset with herself for not having turned on the front porch light before she left. Never having experienced it herself, it felt much like how she assumed a 'walk of shame' would feel, certainly not because she did anything wrong, but because she left without giving him an explanation.

"Elizabeth…"

Startled, she glanced up on her porch, finding Jack sitting in the darkness on the top step, "You just scared the life out of me."

"Well, we're even; where have you been?" his voice was stern…emotional.

Before she could answer he continued, "Never mind; it's probably none of my business.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable," he remained seated but scooted over so she could take a seat beside him.

"Jack, it's not you; I'm sorry; it's my fault. I felt us getting closer and I should have said something, but I…" her eyes watered and her head lowered.

"If it's not me, or what I said, please talk to me; tell me what it is…"

"Jack, I'm a freak of nature…" she wiped her tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

The words he'd previously had with Steve regarding Elizabeth came flooding back to him. There were an abundance of possibilities and as they all spun violently through his head, none of them were accurate or pleasant. "What do you mean?"

"Jack, I should have told you, but I know what happens when I do, and men just don't want anything to do with me after they know."

She was quite emotional, and although he wanted to hold her, to calm her and say that everything would be okay, he had to admit that several scenarios spinning through his head had him wondering if that was the truth.

He swallowed hard, "Please just tell me…"

"Jack, I should have told you before; before we got this close, but I…"

"Go on; I'm listening," he barely managed the words through his increasingly dry mouth.

"Jack, I guess I've just come to the conclusion that when men find out, they leave, and I hoped that you would be different…that maybe you'd get to know me and it wouldn't matter anymore, so I'm sorry, I should have told you." Her voice trailed off as she began thinking out loud, "I should have known it was a deal breaker."

The possibilities in Jack's head were running rampant, "Elizabeth, I just need to know, so we can deal with it…"

She inhaled deeply and as she released her breath she spoke, "I'm a virgin…" she stated the words quickly assuming that in her rapid fire declaration, it would not be as painful.

He said nothing, but suddenly he began to laugh.

"Well, that's not the response I expected, and I can't say that it's one that I've ever received," she stated somewhat hurt by his cackling. "It's not funny, Jack; why are you laughing…?"

Jack continued to laugh. Standing up he walked down the few steps of her front porch, turned back to face her and released several quick breaths.

"Jack, stop laughing. You wanted to know what was wrong; I tell you and you burst out laughing. Did you even hear what I said?""

"I heard what you said, but you have no idea what was going through my head," relief caused his thankful laugh to continue.

Jack reached over and held her hand, before bringing it up to his lips.

Elizabeth turned and glanced in his direction, "Jack do you know what that means?" she asked, having never experienced a reaction to her news as he had provided.

He released a grateful breath, "It means you aren't a man…"

"Excuse me?"

"You have absolutely no idea the scenarios I had running around in my head," he finally calmed his laughter. "Elizabeth, I really like you…I mean I really, really like you. If you aren't ready for that step in our relationship, I'll wait."

Elizabeth had heard the excuses from several men, so she wasn't even listening to Jack's response, having assumed it was like all the rest. "Well, it was really nice knowing you Jack; maybe we can still be friends…"

"Are you blowing me off?"

"Jack, I'm sure that this isn't what you want or expected. It's your out…"

"Elizabeth, I don't want out; did you even listen to what I said?"

"Uh, no…I've heard it before."

"Well then you haven't heard this; you mean a lot to me. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to…I'll wait until you're ready," he returned to his seat on the step beside her.

"Jack, it's not that I don't want to, I do, but I've always wanted to wait to give that part of myself to my husband on our wedding night," she stated as both of her hands were now enclosed by his.

"Then we'll wait…"

Realizing what she'd said she began to backtrack, "Uh, I wasn't implying that we would get married; it's just, I…I mean, I'm not sure what I mean."

Jack took a chance and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I know what you meant, and I'd like to think that we're moving in that direction." He pulled her close against his body, leaning down he kissed the top of her head.

"Jack, where's your car?"

"I parked it around the corner."

"Why…?"

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't come home if you knew I was here," he admitted.

"I'm sorry; I was embarrassed and I just ran…"

"By the way, how did you get home, and why didn't you answer my calls; I was so worried about you."

"I got an Uber, but then my phone died."

"You got in a car with a guy you didn't know and you didn't even have a working phone?"

"Jack, I needed to get home, but looking back on it now; I guess it wasn't my best decision."

"Do you know what your best decision was?"

Looking confused she asked, "What…?"

"Dating me, of course."

"Certainly one of my brighter moments," she admitted. "Jack, where are your shoes?"

"I ran out of the house without them…I was in a hurry."

"Hmm, not one of your brighter moments," she teased.

"I know, my brightest moment was driving down Northampton Boulevard several months ago and stopping to help a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress…? I'll have you know I was handling the situation when you came along."

"Okay, maybe damsel in distress is a bit of a stretch."

Tears of sad remembrance filled her eyes, "I may not have been a damsel in distress then, but…"

"Shh, he's gone Elizabeth."

"But Jack, I wouldn't be here with you right now if we hadn't met that day on the side of the road."

"We would have met; remember you live next door to my dear friends. But most importantly, you've always been my future, I just didn't know it until that day…" he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet and tender with no expectations, or assumptions.

"You and Maverick go inside and I'll talk to you tomorrow," he stated as he stood and held out his hand to help her up.

Thankful to have everything out in the open, Elizabeth relaxed even more around Jack. There was no anxiety for secrets kept, or worry regarding expectations unfulfilled.

As she opened her door and allowed Maverick inside, she turned back to Jack who was standing at the bottom of her steps, "You're a great guy, Jack Thornton. Thank you for understanding."

He smiled as she started inside. Stopping she turned around and called out, "Jack, I feel so good that I'm not hiding anything."

"Good night," he stated as he started down the sidewalk to her driveway on his way to his SUV which was parked around the corner. _**"I've never felt this way before. Is it love? Maybe that's the secret I'm holding."**_

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- It's My Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 7- It's My Birthday**_

Sitting in his office on Monday morning, Jack's secretary, Elise called into his office.

"Good morning, Elise."

"Good morning, Jack; or should I refer to you as King Neptune?" she teased.

Taking her teasing in stride, he responded, "Jack is still fine. You know, as far at the King Neptune thing goes, I'm not sure what to make of it. I haven't gone to many of the Festival events in the past, so I don't know what to expect," he stated.

"Well, I have to tell you, I was surprised that they added a Queen, because I've been going for years, and I don't ever recall there being one before," Elise replied.

"That's what I hear; so what am I in for?"

"Well, there are art shows, sand castle contests, a food and wine festival, golf tournament, a senior's gala, and a surfing contest, just to name a few," she stated. "Oh, by the way, you surf, right?"

"I did, but I haven't in a few years."

"Well, maybe you can wear your King Neptune garb and catch a few waves," she joked. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

Thinking about his time with Elizabeth, he replied, "I really did; how about you?"

"It was good. Jimmy and I drove up to Baltimore to see his parents," she advised. "We haven't seen them since the wedding, and that was…gosh it's already been six months."

"So, how do you like married life?" he inquired.

"Hmm, Jack Thornton, are you asking for any particular reason?"

"No, just wanted to know if you recommend it…"

"If it's with the right person, I absolutely recommend it," she got up and started for the door. Turning around she said, "So, is Elizabeth on the same page?"

"It's way too early for the marriage talk, but we're enjoying spending time together."

She walked back into his office and again took a seat, "I forgot what I came in here for."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"We're friends; you're not just my boss, right?"

"Of course; is something wrong?" he asked again as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk.

"What's going to happen to my position when you move up to Circuit Court?"

"Elise, you're a prized employee and a friend. If you're interested, I'd like for you to come to Circuit Court with me," he assured her. "Short of that, you can stay here, and the firm will place you with the new attorney they bring in."

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't want to look elsewhere, but I didn't know if I should start putting in applications with other firms," she honestly added.

"Well, first of all, I don't want you to leave, but it's still quite some time away. I mean, Judge Creekmore is retiring, but that's still a year away at the earliest, so please don't worry," he advised.

Again she started to leave, but quickly turned around, "Oh wait, what is this I hear about you saving a kid's life at the beach over the weekend?"

"That's an exaggeration. A kid was on one of those huge floats and he drifted out too far for his parents to get him. I had good intentions; I mean, I swam out but I'm not in as good of shape as I used to be in. Thankfully a boat came by and picked me up."

"What about the kid?"

"Oh, well I don't know if it was a wave or the wake from the boat but the float was tossed up into the air and the boy fell in," Jack advised. Continuing he stated, "Thankfully we got him."

"I didn't hear anything about 'we,'" she commented. "The news reports attribute his rescue to King Neptune."

"Well, he is the God of the Sea after all."

"Quite appropriate."

"By the way, how did you hear about it?" he asked.

"Well actually, my phone has rung non-stop this morning. That's actually the main reason why I came in here…all of the local networks want to interview you about being King Neptune and the incident at the beach."

"Is that something that I need to do?" he asked.

"Well, you can ask the committee, but I'd think it would be a good thing to do to advertise the festival," she replied.

Jack released a hard breath, "Okay, I have court this morning, but sometime this afternoon should be okay if they want to send out reporters, I can do one interview."

"I'll call and let the stations know," Elise stated as she walked out.

Ten minutes later, Jack was walking out of the building with his briefcase in one hand and his keys in the other. On his way to court, he stopped off at Starbucks, picking up several items including, two cups of coffee, one cup, black, for himself, and the other cup, regular with four Splenda and three pumps caramel macchiato for Elizabeth.

Jack breezed through the Juvenile Court building metal detector and stepped behind the staircase to the reception area.

"Hi Mr. Thornton; how are you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm fine. Is Ms. Thatcher in?" he asked.

"I believe so," she stated as she picked up the phone and called into Elizabeth's office. "Hey, King Neptune is here," she whispered as both women giggled.

"She said to come on back," the receptionist advised as she clicked the button at her desk to open the door allowing him access to the back of the building.

Jack walked through the building carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, and a bag with two muffins in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

Once he reached her office, he sat his briefcase on the floor in order to free up a hand to open her door. As the knob turned, Elizabeth was on the other side, her hand on the handle as well. Once the door opened, Elizabeth glanced around, stepped forward and seeing no one in the hall, planted a kiss on his lips that would have rivaled a military homecoming.

"Good morning…" she whispered as he followed her into the office. Seeing the look of surprise on his face she suddenly felt embarrassed. "Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop right there..." he interrupted as he handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a choice of a blueberry or orange cranberry muffin. Allowing her to take her choice of the orange cranberry muffin he continued, "Please don't feel uncomfortable. That was the best greeting I believe I have ever had."

Changing the subject she asked, "How is your shoulder?"

"It's better; see, no pain," he held his arm out in front of him and then raised it above his head. "I think that massage you gave me did the trick."

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry; I don't mean anything by it. I'm just saying that you have healing hands," his smile broadened when he observe her smile back at him; watching as he felt her relax.

"This was very thoughtful of you," she stated as she took the top off her muffin, broke off a piece and placed it in her mouth.

He couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous of the piece of pastry as it passed her lips. Although he'd already tasted their sweetness this morning, he wasn't certain that he'd ever get enough.

Trying to get his mind on something else, he asked, "Do you have court this morning?"

"I do; apparently you do too…Juvenile or Circuit?" she asked.

"Circuit… what's your case about?" he asked as he glanced over and observed a stack of files in the seat beside him.

She smiled, "Cases; I have a petit larceny, one assault, shooting into an unoccupied dwelling, and this afternoon I have a grand larceny."

"Hmm, a diverse group, I see."

"Yep, but no matter what, I'm glad to be doing something. I have my first interview later this afternoon for a social history interview," she advised. Glancing down at her watch she commented, "I'm sorry Jack, but I have to get to court."

He stood up, tossed the bag that contained their muffins in the trash can and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Thank you for breakfast, Jack. Have you ever been told that you're a very thoughtful guy?" she asked as she grabbed her pen, notebook and files from the chair.

"My mom tells me all the time," he snickered.

"Well, she's right, but she wasn't who I was referring to."

As they walked to the door he stopped her. With his hand on her arm he asked, "Is that your way of asking about other relationships, because if so, this, right here, us, is the only thing I'm focusing on…"

Holding her files in one arm, her free hand rested along his jaw line. She again took the initiative, leaned forward and covered his lips with her own. "Mmm, maybe I should have had the blueberry muffin instead."

His lips quickly captured hers again, wanting to have this moment to carry him through until they were able to see each other again. He rested his forehead on hers, "Well, I was thinking the very same thing about the orange cranberry one."

His lips met hers once more before he opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway. He walked with her to the staircase, but separated at that point, with him heading to the Circuit Court building next door, and her climbing the steps to the second floor.

Judge Olds listened to testimony on the petit larceny charge, feeling certain when both sides had their say that the thirteen year old boy was guilty as charged. However, given that this was his first offense, she was more inclined to continue the case under the First Offender's Statute, to be dismissed at a later date if he had no further problems.

The juvenile was released on rules to be complied with until his next court date, set for the following August.

Elizabeth introduced herself to them as they slipped into an empty meeting area just off of the courtroom. She explained each of the rules and made certain that both parents and their son understood what would be expected in the meantime. She provided them with one of her cards, and advised that she would expect to hear from them monthly to provide an update on his status.

The family was allowed to leave while Elizabeth remained in the room completing her case notes. Hearing loud voices in the waiting area just outside Courtroom #2, Elizabeth opened the door. Stepping outside she was immediately shoved, slamming her up against the wall before she ungracefully slid down to the floor.

Suddenly everyone stopped fighting as the bailiff turned his attention to Elizabeth. The bailiff from Courtroom #1 also rushed outside to help.

Observing Elizabeth on the floor with his colleague beside her, the second bailiff rushed back inside the courtroom, advising the clerk that she needed to call 9-1-1.

"What's wrong?" Judge Leftwich asked.

"I'm not sure. Some altercation, but Ms. Thatcher is on the ground," he advised.

Judge Leftwich rushed from the bench and stepped out into the waiting area that had already been cleared of inessential personnel.

Within minutes, the rescue squad arrived and was wheeling a gurney into the waiting area. Elizabeth was sitting with her back against the wall when the paramedics arrived, assuring everyone that she was fine, but feeling antsy because no one would let her get up.

"Here, let's get you on this gurney," the paramedic advised.

"Gurney…? You don't need to take me to the hospital; I'm fine," she embarrassingly stated through the pounding headache that was now beginning to make her feel nauseous. She didn't recall striking her head on the way to the floor and simply assumed that the stress of the situation had brought it on.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but anytime a staff member is injured, we're required to have them checked out at the hospital, the Court Service Unit Director, Mr. Brickhouse advised.

Elizabeth was helped up at which time she realized that although people were worried about her head, it was actually her knee that had taken a bruising in this altercation. Painfully she stepped forward and with assistance was placed on the gurney. "Can you cover my face…? I don't want anyone to see me."

"But we don't want anyone thinking you're dead," Mr. Brickhouse teased, trying to lighten the situation slightly.

"Oh right…" she simply closed her eyes wrongly assuming that if she could not see anyone, they could not see her.

Next door, Jack exited the Circuit Court building, feeling accomplished at having torn apart the Commonwealth's case and obtaining an acquittal. As he glanced at the Juvenile Court building, wondering how Elizabeth fared in court, he observed the paramedics wheeling out a person on the gurney.

Assuming that it was just another eventful day in Juvenile Court he watched as they continued well ahead of him into the parking lot and to the awaiting ambulance. He put the visual out of his head and walked back to his SUV. Knowing that the reporters would be itching for a story soon, he rushed back to his office.

Several times he dialed her number, both her cell and office, but she never answered. He knew she was busy with court, so her silence didn't really concern him. He went on about his business preparing for the interview that was expected later in the day.

Several hours later, "Jack," Elise called into his office.

"Yes…"

"The reporters are here for the interview," she advised.

"I'll be right out," he advised.

A few moments later, Jack walked out into the massive waiting area, but found it packed to the rafters with reporters, cameramen and their equipment.

Initially planning to do the interview in his office, he knew that even as large as the area was, his office would not hold everyone. "Well ladies and gentlemen; I think we may have to do this outside. I wasn't expecting such a turnout and my office won't hold everyone."

They stepped out into the sunshine and had barely set up the various equipment needs before the questions were sent in his direction in fast fire mode.

"How does it feel to be named King Neptune?"

"Do you feel any obligation to the City for this honor?"

Are you dating the Queen, Sara Harmon?"

"Do you think this honor will assist you in your appointment to the Circuit Court bench?"

"Can you explain what happened over the weekend at the beach? What made you enter the water when no one else did?"

"WOW, can we just take the questions one at a time? I promise I'll answer them all; just give me a chance," he advised as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

A reporter in the back yelled out, "How does it feel to be named King Neptune?"

Jack smiled, "It's a great honor to represent the City at the Neptune Festival," he began. "I'm a lifelong resident of the City, well, except for my time away at school, and I look forward to being involved in the many activities that they have planned."

Another voice yelled out, "What about your Queen?"

Immediately Jack thought of Elizabeth unaware that she was lying in a bed in the emergency room at Sentara Princess Anne Hospital. "Well, to answer your question, Sara Harmon and I are friends. We went to undergraduate school together, but please understand, I think the world of her, but we are not an item."

"Are you dating anyone?" another voice called out a question he hadn't previously heard.

"I am…"

"Details please," several reporters screamed trying to be heard over each other.

"I'm not inclined to say much about my personal life, but I will say her first name is Elizabeth. Now can we move on?"

"Is Elizabeth a local girl…?" a question rang out from the pack of reporters.

"No, she is not, but she does live here now."

"Is she a swimsuit model too…?"

Jack smiled; thinking back to her in the patriotic bikini, he quickly responded, "She is to me…"

A reporter in the first row asked, "What happened at the beach this weekend?"

Jack looked at all the eyes focused upon him, "A young boy was on one of those huge duck floats that drifted out too far for his parents to reach him."

"And you saved him?"

"Not exactly; I swam out, but to be honest I was tiring and a boat came out and picked me up. As we continued on toward the rafter, either the wind or the wake from the boat threw the float up in the air and the boy fell into the ocean."

Hearing gasps he quickly continued, "I jumped in and thankfully felt his body, and I pulled him up. Luckily there was a Navy medic on the boat and we did CPR on the boy on our way in," Jack stated. "By the time we made it to shore, he was awake, but the paramedics took him to the hospital to be evaluated. I'm happy to say that he is doing fine."

"Speaking of you coming to the rescue, you also saved one of the Pungo Date Rape Killer's victims; isn't that correct?" a male reporter called out from the middle of the room.

"I helped. A good friend of mine is a detective with the Virginia Beach Police Department. I happened to be with him when everything went down. I'm very happy that Mr. Walker will no longer threaten any women."

"What's the news about your expected Circuit Court appointment?" another reporter asked.

"Well, I love being a lawyer, and my dream is to be a judge, but we'll have to take things as they come. If it happens, great, but I won't assume anything until I'm appointed."

The reporters were starting to get rowdy when Jack stated, "Thank you for coming down, but I really need to get back to work."

"Are you prepared to give up a year of your life to the role of King Neptune?"

"Okay, this is the last question… I know that there is a great deal of responsibility for anyone who assumes the position of King Neptune. I plan to fully accept this role and will represent our City to the best of my ability."

Before any other questions could be fired in his direction, Jack stated, "Thank you all for coming out today, and I hope to see you at the festival."

Jack walked back inside and headed immediately for his office. Sitting at his desk he made another call to Elizabeth, but still no answer. On both her cell and office phones he left the same message…

"_**Hey, I was hoping to spend the evening with you, but I didn't know if you had anything already planned. Call me when you can; I want to know how court went for you today."**_

He was hoping to spend the evening with Elizabeth, but didn't want to just swing by like Steve tended to do, so he called Faith to see if Elizabeth was there. Actually, he was interested in seeing if Elizabeth's car was home, but asking if she was visiting with Faith seemed more appropriate.

"Hey Jack; I understand that there's going to be a segment on the news tonight about you," Faith stated as she answered the phone, knowing it was Jack when his picture flashed up on her screen.

"Hi Faith; yes, I did an interview this afternoon, but I was calling to see if Elizabeth was over there with you?" he asked.

"No, as a matter of fact that detective she knows, you know, Steve, stopped by her house when we were leaving," Faith advised.

"Did they go off together?" he asked.

"No, her Jeep wasn't in her driveway. He rang the doorbell, but I made Carson wait to leave until after he did and Elizabeth wasn't with him," she commented. "But I'll tell you, he was in a rush, and dust was flying when he left her driveway. I just assumed that he was mad that she wasn't home."

"So you and Carson aren't home?"

"No, we had to go pick up a few things at Lowe's and we're stopping to get something to eat. Do you want to meet us?" she asked.

"No, but thank you; if you hear from Elizabeth will you let her know that I'm trying to get up with her?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

Jack drove home, worried by the phone silence, but hoping to hear from her shortly.

It was now early evening and still he hadn't heard from her. Suddenly his phone rang but seeing an unfamiliar number he was quite disappointed.

"Hello…"

"Jack…"

Suddenly his facial expression changed, "Hey Babe," without thinking he threw in a new term of endearment. "I guess your day has been really busy." he immediately added not yet thinking that she wasn't calling from her own phone.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that," she replied. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course; what is it?"

"Jack, could you come and pick me up?"

"Sure, your car won't start?"

"Um no, I'm actually at the hospital…"

Finally having the fact that she was calling from an unknown number click in his brain, he jumped from his seat, grabbed his keys and was out the door without ever releasing the phone from his ear. "The hospital; what happened?"

"I'm not sure. What I was told was that there was an altercation outside the courtroom, and somebody pushed me into the wall by accident. Apparently when I hit the wall I guess I twisted my knee on the way down to the floor."

"Someone knocked you out?" he was horrified.

"I wasn't knocked out, but I guess the doctors wanted to be sure that I was okay," she explained.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I had a headache and they wouldn't let me leave until that was gone. Oh Jack…"

"Yeah honey…"

"I'm at the hospital out on Princess Anne Road."

"I'm on my way. Do you feel like talking?" he asked.

"Talking about what?"

"Nothing in particular; I just like hearing your voice," he stated, simply feeling better by hearing her talk.

"I'm a little tired. Can we talk when you get here?"

"Okay; I'll be there soon."

Twenty five minutes later, Jack pulled into the ER parking lot at Sentara Princess Anne Hospital and jumped out of his SUV. Off in the distance, a concert was being held at the Amphitheatre, but through the cheers in the background he couldn't identify the artist.

He rushed into the ER entrance and up to the reception area; "Excuse me; I'm looking for Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"I'm her boyfriend…"

The receptionist checked the paperwork; "Hmm, I thought her boyfriend was already back there with her."

"No ma'am, her boyfriend would be me, and as you can see, I'm standing out here. May I go back?" he asked anxious to know who "her boyfriend" was, but assuming that he already knew.

"Oh sure; go through the two sets of swinging doors, take a left and she's in the fourth exam room."

"Thank you," he stated as he rushed through both sets of doors, took a left and counted the exam rooms…"One, two, three, here it is, four."

When he quietly slipped into her room as to not disturb or frighten her, he found Steve sitting beside a sleeping Elizabeth, her hand encased by both of his. Suddenly the statement made by the receptionist that 'her boyfriend was already here' made complete sense.

"You finally managed to get away?" Steve goaded.

Angry at his insinuation that he wasn't worried about Elizabeth, Jack asked, "I didn't know she was here. How did you know?"

"I was in court this afternoon and I heard about it so I ran by her house. She wasn't home yet, so I came out here to pick her up."

"You should have called me…"

"Jack, I don't know your number. My concern was making sure that Elizabeth was okay," Steve pushed. "Besides, if she had wanted you here, she would have called you."

Jack despised Steve's cockiness and took great pleasure in his next statement, "As a matter of fact, she did call me. I do appreciate you making sure that she wasn't alone, but as you can see, I'm here now, so you can leave. I'm sure you have something else to do. Maybe Sara is waiting on you?"

"Are you jealous?" Steve asked.

"That you're with Sara? No, absolutely not. But, you need not worry about Elizabeth because I'll see to it that she gets home safely."

Begrudgingly, Steve stood from his seat beside the bed and walked out of the room saying nothing further to Jack.

Jack immediately took the seat that Steve had just vacated as Elizabeth stirred slightly. "Honey, I'm here…"

She took a deep breath as her eyes slowly opened, "Hey, thank you for coming to get me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else; I just wish I'd known you were here earlier," he responded as her nurse came in the room.

"Well, Ms. Thatcher I see your real ride has arrived," the nurse stated.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

"The gentleman who just left said that he was taking her home, but she said no; she was waiting for her boyfriend," the nurse explained.

Somehow Jack's chest puffed out just a bit more than usual as he helped Elizabeth sit up in bed. "Does she have a concussion?"

"No, she was brought in because when she was pushed, she twisted her knee, but the doctor wanted to watch her for awhile to make sure there wasn't a concussion," the nurse advised.

Seeing her eyelids droop, Jack asked, "Why is she so sleepy?"

"She was given something to help her relax when she came in. It just hasn't worn off completely," the nurse replied.

"Does she need to do anything special when I get her home?" Jack asked as his fingers brushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine Jack…"

"Well, there is no real damage to her knee, she did twist it, and it may be a bit painful for a few days, but," she handed him a pill bottle, "This is Tramadol and she can take one pill every six hours for pain if needed," the nurse advised.

"Okay, I'll take care of her," Jack promised.

As per hospital policy, Elizabeth was required to leave the ER in a wheelchair, waiting with the nurse at the entrance while Jack retrieved his vehicle.

Jack pulled up to the curb at the entrance, jumped out and was quickly by Elizabeth's side. Carefully he helped her into his SUV, watching her wince somewhat when she bent her knee. "Let's get you home and started on your medication."

On their way back to Elizabeth's house, Jack commented, "I see Steve came to the hospital."

"He did, but Jack, so did Maury Brickhouse," she added.

"But Elizabeth, you work for him, Steve didn't need to be there."

"And I told him so. Besides, he didn't take me home," she stated as her head leaned against the head rest and her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

Elizabeth's eyes never opened as she spoke, "Jack, I don't want you to feel like there are topics that are off limits, because if we're going to make this work, we need to be able to talk about anything. I know Steve concerns you, just like Sara concerns me," Elizabeth stated. "You say Sara is just a friend, and I trust you. So please trust me when I say that I feel nothing for Steve except friendship."

"I do trust you," he replied. "Thank you for waiting on me."

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Hey, I called you several times today and I'll admit I was worried when I couldn't reach you. I even checked with Faith but she hadn't seen or heard from you either. Where is your phone?"

"It's sitting on my desk next to my car keys…"

"You know, I was walking from Circuit Court toward the parking lot when they wheeled you out. I had no idea that it was you, though," he stated as he pulled into her driveway. "I wish I'd known," he took hold of her hand.

Jack jumped out of the SUV and quickly opened her door. Helping her out she was appreciative, but was beginning to feel slightly helpless.

"Jack, thank you for the help, but I'm really okay…"

"I know you are and I'm thankful for that, but I'm not taking any chances," he stated as they walked inside and Maverick excitedly greeted them.

"Oh WOW, maybe I'm not okay…I forgot I had a dog."

"You just sit down and I'll turn him out."

Elizabeth watched as Jack lovingly handled Maverick as if he was his own. Stepping back inside he walked into the kitchen and did as she had done previously at his house, he fixed dinner.

While she rested on the sofa, he heated up some chicken noodle soup, fixed two bowls, grabbed saltine crackers from the cabinet and poured two glasses of iced tea.

He walked over, "Dinner is ready," he whispered. "It's not as elaborate as what you fixed for me, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Thank you; it certainly is the thought that counts, and I'm sure it will be perfect. You didn't have to, but thank you…"

After dinner, Jack cleaned the kitchen, fed Maverick and then sat with Elizabeth on the sofa. She was quiet during the evening and in no time she'd drifted off to sleep again.

Jack grabbed a pillow from her bedroom and covered her with the blanket on the back of the sofa. He turned Maverick inside and got him settled for the night before taking a seat across from her where he watched her sleep. Well, he also dozed, but at least felt better that he was right there if she needed him.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered, but her voice still startled him.

He jumped up, "Are you okay…?"

"I'm fine; I'm fine. Why don't you go back and lay down in my bed," she offered. "That chair can't be comfortable," she advised.

"I'm fine," Jack replied, doing his best to cover how tired he was; that was until his bold yawn gave it away.

"Please go lay down; I'm fine."

He simply sat back down.

"Jack, seriously, I slept most of the day. Please go lay down for a while."

Jack kissed her cheek and then walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Although lying across her bed should have been relaxing, it was far from it. Her extra pillow easily carried her perfume, and knowing that she normally lay there beside where he was had his thoughts of being with her in overdrive.

An hour later, but still early in the morning, Jack walked down the hall. Exhausted but unable to put her out of his mind, he was abundantly aware that rest would not come tonight.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she sat on the sofa watching a cooking show.

"Just got a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No; I'll be fine. What's this?" he asked as he directed his attention toward the TV.

"It's a cooking show where they travel all over the country looking for the best food dishes and unforgettable restaurants," she stated.

"What's the best food you've ever had?" he asked.

"A burger…"

"Really…a hamburger?"

"Well it was a cheeseburger, but it was really good," she defended her choice.

"Where did you have this amazing cheeseburger?" he asked.

"You're going to laugh…"

"No I won't; where was it?" he asked again.

"It's a little place in Charleston, South Carolina called…"

"Tell me; what's it called?"

"It's a place called 'Little Jack's Tavern.'"

"Are you serious?"

"I sure am; it was awesome…"

"What is your favorite restaurant?" he asked.

"Jack, why all the questions?"

"I just want to get to know you better."

"Okay; my favorite restaurant is Terrapin, because I went there with you," she leaned against his body as he quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, that's sweet of you, but if you wanted to go some place for dinner where would it be?"

"Okay, this is hypothetical and I can pick anywhere?"

"Yep, anywhere…"

"Okay, my answer is…anywhere, as long as I'm with you," she stated as her lips pressed gently against his.

His lips quickly warmed against hers and they separated slightly only to have him capture her lips again quickly and more powerfully. Each time they separated, they seemed drawn back to one another, much like a moth to a flame.

She rested her head on his chest and smiled knowing that what she felt in her own chest rivaled what she could easily hear and feel in his.

Observing Jack staring off into space she called out, "Jack, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," he stated as thoughts of her upcoming birthday and what he could do for her filled his head.

As morning rolled around, Jack drove Elizabeth to work, stopping my Starbucks for a much needed jolt of caffeine for both of them on their way.

Jack walked with her inside the building. He wasn't certain why; he knew she was fine, although she was walking with a bit of a limp, but he enjoyed holding her hand and kissing her goodbye, not even feeling the need to be discreet with prying eyes.

Jack immediately drove to his office. Wearing the same clothes he was in yesterday, Elise made a quick note to herself that he must have had a sleepover with the woman she could tell meant a great deal to him.

She walked into his office with several letters he needed to sign, "Here you go. I'll mail them out once you sign them. Oh, just so you know, I picked up your suit the other day from the cleaners. It's in your closet in case you were wondering."

"Hey, this isn't what you think."

"Jack, you're a big boy, and your private life is just that…private," Elise responded. "I'm just glad to see you so happy. I think she's good for you."

"Thank you, but it's still not what you think," he felt the need to defend her honor.

"Jack you don't owe me an explanation. I just wanted you to know about your suit in case you were looking for it."

"Hey, come in here…" Jack replied as Elise stepped inside his office and closed the door.

"Elizabeth was at the hospital…"

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Well, you know she's a Juvenile Probation Officer, right?"

"You may have mentioned it a time or two…"

"Well, apparently there was a scuffle at court and she ended up in the middle of it, and was knocked down."

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"She twisted her knee, but thankfully no concussion and her knee will be okay with some rest," he explained. "So, I know you didn't ask, but I stayed at her place last night to keep an eye on her. I didn't want her to be alone."

"I'll bet you didn't…" she teased; having known Jack for many years she was able to get away with such a comment. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I do; can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Her birthday is coming up and I need some ideas."

"How do you feel about her, Jack?"

Jack released a cleansing breath and the smile that followed answered her question.

"Well, when I say you like her, you really like her, don't you?"

He took a cleansing breath, "I don't think I've ever felt like this before." He glanced down and was certain that the pounding of his heart could be seen through his wrinkled dress shirt. "It may seem too soon, but I want to do something to show her what she means to me; I just don't want to scare her away."

"Well, if you want a suggestion…"

"Yes please…" he practically begged, but then silently thought, _**"Just don't make it something like edible underwear…my heart can't take it!"**_

"When Jimmy and I were dating, he had several things delivered to me during the day." Explaining the content of what he sent she stated, "None of the gifts were big or elaborate, but they were thoughtful and made me feel special."

"Hmm, thanks…"

"You have court in Norfolk at 11, so you may want to get a shower and change…" she stated as he glanced down at his slightly disheveled appearance. "It's just a suggestion, but you may want to shave too."

Jack grabbed the suit that Elise had thankfully retrieved recently from the dry cleaners and headed for the full staff bathroom that he insisted on being a part of the plans when their new building was being designed.

Thirty minutes later, he was dressed in a fresh suit; he was clean shaven and was on his way to Norfolk Juvenile Court to represent a woman in a custody hearing.

As he rode passed the Virginia Beach Juvenile Court on his way out of town, he easily picked out Elizabeth's Jeep, smiling at his incredibly good fortune at having met her. His mind soon began to wander to her birthday and the surprises that he wanted to give her; it would take planning, but he was good at that.

Thirty five minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at Norfolk Juvenile Court having no idea how he got there. Dangerous as it may seen, his thoughts were of Elizabeth and her birthday, and thankfully he knew how to get to court without thinking.

Elizabeth's supervisor, Bryan, did his best to talk her into going home and resting for the day. "I'm fine…I mean, my knee is ouchy, but if I sit too long it gets stiff. I need to be here because I missed an appointment yesterday and I don't even know what happened in my cases after…" she stopped.

"After they wheeled you out?" Bryan responded.

"Yep, that was so embarrassing," she stated as she stood in Bryan's office.

"Well, don't worry about your cases yesterday or your appointment. Cici took notes on your cases, and did the rules on the kids before they left," Bryan advised. "As for the social history interview, they were given the form to complete and you can call them to reschedule."

"Okay thanks…" Elizabeth turned to leave his office when he called out causing her to turn back around.

"Are you going to be okay to go for training in Waynesboro next month?"

"I thought it was in October," she stated.

"It is, but we're only a day away from September 1st, and you leave on October 1st, so close enough. I just wanted to make sure that you're going to be okay to go," he remarked.

"Bryan is your concern just because of my knee or are you concerned about my prior…you know, because if you're worried about what happened to me, I'm getting along."

"Well, I can't say that the other experience hadn't crossed my mind, but I don't know what your doctor told you about your knee, and we have to make plans for everyone going," he explained.

"How many people are going? I thought I was the only one."

"Well, since we're close to the other Court Service Units in Hampton Roads, we try to use just one vehicle. So, I think there are two people in Chesapeake, one from Hampton, you and one person from Portsmouth."

"WOW, that'll be a packed car," she stated.

"Yes, but it's nice because the Police Academy is nearby too, so there are usually new officers that go at the same time. So if our car is packed, someone from our group can ride with the police… it should make you feel safe," Bryan made a comment referencing her attack by the Pungo Date Rape Killer without actually mentioning him.

"Bryan, I'm fine…really, I am."

Elizabeth slipped back down the hall and into her office. She made contact with the families that she missed the day before and scheduled home visits to obtain the necessary information for the court ordered social history reports.

Having some free time, Elizabeth signed out and made her way to Green Run High School to meet with Scott, a 16 year old convicted of Shooting into an Unoccupied Dwelling, and Andrew, a 17 year old convicted of Grand Larceny.

Elizabeth made her way into the Guidance Department, identified herself and showed her Department of Corrections ID. She was quickly led to the file room, and provided with the file on each boy.

Once she had finished reviewing the records and obtained the necessary copies for her file, Mrs. Estes, the Guidance secretary sent for both boys.

Elizabeth met with Andrew first, as Scott was in PE and would be down after he changed back into his regular clothes.

Andrew was somewhat snarky in his responses which Elizabeth found to show a complete lack of respect and ill-advised considering the impact her impression of him would make upon the Court.

"Do you realize that I'm preparing a report for the Court, and I will be making a recommendation to the Judge as to the consequences you receive?" she asked.

"So…"

"Okay, I just wanted to make certain that you understood the concept of this entire interview and report process."

"The Judge won't do anything. It's my first time in Court, and my friends all say that they don't do anything the first time."

"Okay, well you go with that, and in November when you go back to Court, just let me know how this all knowing, nothing's gonna happen to me thought process works for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that the best case scenario is that the Judge gives you a break, maybe continues the case with you on rules, or maybe you're placed on probation with community service work to complete."

"That's not so bad…"

"Those were the best case scenarios. The worst case scenario would be that you could be committed to the Department of Juvenile Justice, or the Judge could continue the case until you're 18 and then sentence you to jail," she spelled out the possibilities. "So, it was nice meeting you. Good luck in Court."

"Hey lady, wait. I don't want to be sent away."

"Well then, I suggest you tone down the attitude, realize that there will be consequences for your actions, and resign yourself to getting yourself back on track."

The meeting with Scott was totally different, as it was evident that he was horrified at having been charged and brought before the Court. He explained that he was shooting in the woods into an old shed and had no idea that it was illegal. He was very upfront and forthright, as he answered each and every question presented to him.

In the Court building not far from the Elizabeth River, Jack walked out into the parking lot feeling quite pleased by the custody and support verdict he had just received. His client, an educated woman, married to a vascular surgeon, gave up her career in teaching to raise their three children, two sons, ages 15 and 11, and their daughter, age 9.

Apparently for the past three years, Dr. Alan Brothers had been having an affair with one of his nurses. Six months ago, he was caught by his wife during an afterhour's tete a tete in his office.

She immediately filed for divorce and hired Jack's firm, and Jack specifically to be her attorney. Judge Coleman commented that each member of the family deserved to be maintained in the lifestyle to which they had become accustomed, so he ordered the following…

Spousal support- $3,000 a month  
Child support- $700 a month per child  
Mortgage- Defendant (husband) is to maintain the familial home

Although the surgeon was clearly not happy, for a man who easily cleared between $500k and $1M a year, it was a drop in the bucket.

The next day flipped into a new month. September was now upon them; the Neptune Festival, although nearly a month away was going to require a great deal of Jack's free time; time that was being taken away from Elizabeth and unintentionally given to Sara.

Dinner meetings with the festival planning commission had Jack and Sara constantly thrown together, and on many occasions there were late nights of him driving her home, and being the gentleman he was, he walked her to her door and made certain that she arrived safely.

Standing in her doorway on one of those nights that he drove her home Sara turned to him and asked, "So, how is Elizabeth feeling about us spending so much time together?"

"I'm not able to see her as much as I'd like, but we manage to get some time in together," he stated before turning and heading back to the parking lot. He glanced at his watch and disappointedly realized that at 11:30pm it was too late to stop by or even call.

The following day Jack had an evening free so he stopped by Elizabeth's hoping to take her to dinner. Finding her driveway empty, he stepped next door to wait until she returned home.

"Hey Jack," Faith greeted him at her front door. "I'm surprised to see you. How did you manage to get a free evening?"

"I don't know, but I haven't been able to see Elizabeth lately, do you know where she is?"

"She took Maverick into the vet for his rabies shot," she advised. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you. You do know that Elizabeth's birthday is coming up, right?"

"I sure do."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"I do; I'm just trying to figure out how to surprise her."

"What's your plan…?" she asked and Jack proceeded to fill her in.

"I have a suggestion," Faith offered. "You know that her birthday falls over Labor Day weekend. We always go to Nags Head for the holiday. You two should come…"

Thinking for a moment he smiled, "That's it…"

That evening, Jack was sitting on her front porch when she returned from the vet's office.

"Hey buddy," Jack called out as Maverick jumped from the car and ran directly into his arms.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you. No meetings tonight?"

"No, and I've missed you," he stepped forward and with Maverick in his arms, his lips met Elizabeth's as her puppy began licking both of their faces.

"Maverick I love you," she stated as she took him from Jack's arms. "But this is much better," her hand around Jack's head pulled him closer as her lips captured his.

Soft and wet, her lips teased him as he knew that they could go no farther, but oh how his body wanted to.

"Do you want to come inside and I'll fix dinner?" she asked, hoping that he could spend some time with her.

"I was hoping to take you out to dinner," he stated.

"Hey guys," Carson called over from his front porch. "I'm cooking steaks on the grill; come on over for dinner."

"Well I guess that answers that question," Elizabeth stated as they turned Maverick into the back yard on their way next door.

During dinner, Faith talked about their cottage at Nags Head, and invited both Jack and Elizabeth for the weekend. "Unless you're going home for your birthday, we could celebrate at the beach."

"No, I was staying here for my birthday," she glanced over at Jack, "But I wasn't sure if Jack would be busy this weekend with the planning committee."

"Nope, I'm gonna be free this weekend," Jack stated. "Let's go…"

"I'm game; is it okay if Maverick comes too?" she asked

"Sure," Faith advised.

"Oh, while I'm thinking of it," Elizabeth dug down into her pocket, "Here's a key to my house. I realized after what happened before when my purse was left at the office that I was lucky I had a hidden key in the flowerbed. So, just in case…here," she handed Faith the key which was immediately placed on the hook by the back door.

"Getting back to this weekend, just pack an overnight bag and you and Jack come down after work," Faith suggested. "We'll already be down there."

"What time can you leave?" he asked.

"I have a case in court in the morning, but I can leave by early afternoon," she replied.

"Me too."

After dinner, as they walked back to her house, Elizabeth was excited about the weekend trip, but slightly concerned about the sleeping arrangements. "Can I ask you something about this weekend?"

He smiled; turning her to face him, he held both of her hands, "They have five bedrooms, so please don't worry about the sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you…"

"Elizabeth, I will never put you in an uncomfortable situation, so until you're ready for that next step, everything will stay as is."

His hands cradled her face; and her arms went around his waist as each one pulled the other closer. In the darkness, Elizabeth felt comfortable with this public display of affection since it was apparent that none of her neighbors could see them.

His lips me hers, and although she felt comfortable that he'd never push her into something she wasn't ready for, the feelings he brought about in her certainly had her questioning her own pledge of abstinence.

Jack watched her carefully step up onto her porch, "You're getting around better on your knee…"

"Yeah, it hurts a little when I first get up, but the pain goes away quickly," she admitted.

"Okay, don't forget to pack, and since Faith has your house key, why don't you let them take Maverick to the beach with them, and then we can leave right from your office," Jack suggested.

"That sounds good, but I'll have to check with Faith…"

"Check with Faith about what?" Faith stated from her side yard where she stood with a bag of trash. Dropping the bag she walked over into Elizabeth's yard.

Jack jumped in, "Since you have a key to Elizabeth's house, can you and Carson take Maverick with you to the beach? That way we can leave from Elizabeth's office and drive straight to the beach," unbeknownst to Elizabeth he winked.

Knowing exactly what he meant, Faith stated; "I'll get his food from you tomorrow, but he'll be fine with us."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'll be down in a few hours, so you'll only have to take care of him until we get there."

"Oh, I know, but anyway, he'll be fine," Faith stated before rushing back into her own yard.

Two days later; it was Friday and the start of Elizabeth's birthday weekend. She was sitting in her office typing up case notes from an early morning appointment when a knock on her office door drew her attention away from the task at hand, "Come in…"

As the door opened, the receptionist stood, practically obscured by the large arrangement of red roses that she carefully carried. "These just arrived, and I think I can guess who they're from."

Elizabeth opened the envelope and pulled out the red heart covered card…

_**Happy Birthday Elizabeth…**_

_**I can't wait to see you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jack**_

"He is so sweet," she stated as she grabbed her phone and called his office.

"Hi Elise; this is Elizabeth Thatcher…"

"Hi Elizabeth; how are you?"

"I'm doing well; is Jack in?"

"He's in a meeting right now. Do you want to leave a message?"

"I just wanted to thank him for the flowers; they're beautiful," she stated. "Never mind, you don't have to tell him; I'll tell him in person."

"Happy birthday," Elise responded.

"Oh, thank you…" Elizabeth replied wondering how she knew it was her special day. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'll answer if I can," Elise replied.

"I know Jack is busy with the Neptune Festival…did you order the flowers?"

"No, I didn't. He took care of that himself," Elise confirmed what Elizabeth hoped to be the truth.

"Thank you…"

"Elizabeth, I may be stepping where it's none of my business, but I love Jack."

"Uh, excuse me…?"

Elise nervously laughed, "No, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Jack and I are just friends; as a matter of fact, we've been friends forever. He introduced me to my husband, and he gave me a job when I needed it, so he's special to me."

"I understand…"

"I just want you to know that he's a special guy, and he really seems to like you."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the direction in which this conversation was heading Elizabeth responded, "What are you really saying?"

"Look, as long as Jack is happy; I'm happy. Please don't hurt him…"

"Elise, I care about Jack, and you're right, he is special," Elizabeth agreed with her assessment. "I have no idea what will happen between us, but rest assured it is certainly not my intent to hurt him."

Elizabeth had a case in Court at 9am, so to protect her knee; she took the elevator to the second floor.

Sitting in Courtroom #3, Elizabeth was reading over case notes, when her co-worker, Janice snuck into Court and took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing up here; I didn't think you had court today?" she asked.

Janice smiled and handed her a box with a bright pink bow, "Here…"

"You didn't need to get me a birthday present," Elizabeth whispered.

"Well now I feel bad, because I didn't. This was delivered to the front desk, and I said I'd bring it up to you," Janice responded. "Hurry, open it…"

Elizabeth opened the box to find a white gold heart pendant with diamonds around the outline and a sapphire in the center.

"Elizabeth that's beautiful," Janice stated as she watched Elizabeth open the card and read it privately.

_**Elizabeth, I was passing a shop and this pendant jumped out at me. It's a beautiful heart and reminded me of yours, so open, pure and true. I hope you enjoy wearing it as much as I will love seeing it around your neck.**_

_**Jack**_

"I'd say he's smitten with you," Janice teased.

"He's not the only one; I'm pretty smitten with him too."

Following her court case, Elizabeth rode the elevator down to the first floor and walked into the waiting area. With the receptionist uncharacteristically missing from behind the desk, Elizabeth used her ID to unlock the door to the back.

Passing each other in the hall, the receptionist stated, "Good luck getting into your office."

Before Elizabeth could respond, the receptionist had disappeared through the door. She continued down the hall and turned the corner when she found the hallway blocked by clothing racks; one held women's jeans, sweaters, and shoes, and the other held formal dresses.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she found it impossible to get into her office.

"Mr. Thornton wants you to pick out an outfit and a dress," the woman advised.

Elizabeth squeezed through the door and managed to retrieve her phone from her desk. Calling his cell phone, she prayed that he'd answer.

"Hey honey; are you having a good day?"

"Jack, it's an absolutely wonderful day, but what's going on?"

"The outfit is for this weekend, but the formal is for the Neptune Festival dance," he advised. "Do you see anything you like?"

"What's not to like? Everything is beautiful."

"You have fun shopping and I'll see you in a little while."

It didn't take Elizabeth long to pick out a pair of jeans, a periwinkle colored sweater, with a white piping scalloped neckline, and a pair of short brown boots. The dress took a bit more time with her finally settling on a light peach formal with a form fitted bodice. The neckline was probably more plunging than she would have generally considered wearing and was free flowing from the waist down. The bodice and narrow straps were decorated with extensive crystal bling.

Once the racks of clothing were removed from her office, she sat at her desk, slipping into first one daydream and then another. Staring at her new formal, although she thought it was beautiful, she wondered if part of her wanted to wear something low-cut in order to catch Jack's attention. After all, if Sara was a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model, Elizabeth could only assume that the dress she chose to wear would be quite eye catching.

Elizabeth's cell phone rang; seeing Jack's face on the screen she quickly answered the phone, "You are really something, Jack Thornton."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked with a soft snicker.

"It is most definitely good. Thank you for everything, and I can't wait for the weekend."

"Well, can you leave your formal in the office and take it home next week?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't need to take it with us to Nags Head. Besides, I don't want you to see it until the dance," she commented.

"I'm almost at your office," Jack advised.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot," she stated as she grabbed her purse, phone and keys and walked outside to her car to retrieve her overnight bag.

Jack pulled up behind her Jeep, jumped out and before saying anything he picked her up and planted a hot kiss on her lips. "That's for the birthday girl; are you ready for this adventure?"

"I sure am," she stated.

As Jack followed her around to the passenger side of his SUV, she stopped before he could open the door. Elizabeth turned around, "I just want you to know that I appreciate you, Jack. You did too much, but…I have to say that I love what you did; it was very thoughtful. Thank you for everything…"

"We're not done yet," he stated as he opened her door.

"What's that mean?"

"You'll find out…"

As Jack opened his door and slipped back inside the vehicle, he realized that she was wearing the heart pendant around her neck. He reached over and held the pendant in his hand, "This looks perfect on you."

Before he moved the gearshift into drive, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're a very thoughtful man."

It didn't take Elizabeth long to realize that they were not heading toward the Outer Banks and Nags Heads, but away from it. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I'd be crazy not to," she replied as she looked out the window wondering where they were headed.

Thirty minutes later it became abundantly clear. Well clear that they were flying somewhere, but the destination was still in question. Jack pulled into the parking lot at Norfolk International Airport, parked the SUV, opened her door and grabbed their bags from the back seat.

With Jack having done the early check-in, they bypassed the counter and headed straight for TSA. Jack held the boarding passes as the TSA Officer checked them in. Sending them through the pre-screened line, within no time they were walking down Concourse A, eventually stopping at Gate A3.

She looked up at the board, 'Dallas Flight #4657.' He sat their bags down and they took a seat. "May I ask why we're going to Dallas?"

"Southwest Flight #4277 to Charleston, South Carolina now boarding at Gate A5" was the announcement heard over the loud speaker.

"That's us…" he stated as he got up and grabbed their bags.

Not having paid attention to the announcement she asked, "What's us…?"

"Our flight is leaving from the next gate," he led the way as she followed behind him, still uncertain as to where they were going.

Seeing the notice for Charleston, South Carolina Elizabeth turned to face Jack, "You're taking me to Little Jack's, aren't you?"

Jack shook his head up and down, "Happy Birthday…"

An hour later, the plane touched down in Charleston, South Carolina. They grabbed their bags and headed for Hertz Rent-A-Car where he breezed through the check-in. They walked out into the parking lot and drove away in their black Nissan Rogue.

"Let's go check in to the hotel first and you can freshen up if you'd like before we go to dinner," he suggested.

Seeing the look of concern on her face he took hold of her hand, "We have separate rooms; please don't worry."

Elizabeth thought;_**"If he only knew how difficult it was going to be to keep me from jumping his bones…"**_

"Jack, I'm not worried…"

After a short drive from the airport, they pulled into the long driveway at the Charleston Harbor Resort. He pulled up to the front and parked. Grabbing both bags in one hand, and her hand in the other they walked inside to check-in.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Hi, yes I'm Jack Thornton and I have a reservation…" he stated as he placed the bags on the floor but continued to hold her hand.

"Yes sir; there must be a mistake; I have you down for two rooms," he stated. "I can correct that."

"No, that's correct; it should be two rooms."

Elizabeth watched as the clerk glanced between her and Jack, back and forth, saying nothing and seemingly waiting for Jack to tell him that it was a joke, and only one room was needed. Those words were never spoken.

Jack took both keys and walked with Elizabeth to the elevator. They stepped inside and once the doors closed she turned to him, "I'm sorry if you were embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" he replied.

"Having two rooms."

"Honey, I'm not embarrassed about that; besides how does he know that you aren't my sister?"

"I think the fact that you were holding my hand was a giveaway…" she smiled.

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I don't care what other people think. I'm only concerned about you."

She had her head resting against his chest and her arms around his waist when the door opened and a family of five waited for them to exit so they could enter the elevator.

He walked her to her room, #305, "You go freshen up and I'll come get you in about 30 minutes, okay?"

"Sounds perfect…"

"I'm next door in #307 if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jack…"

"You're welcome. I'll see you in 30 minutes."

True to his word, 30 minutes later Jack was standing outside her door wearing a pair of jeans, a blue plaid flannel shirt with green, red and white stripes and a pair of brown boots.

He knocked on the door anxiously waiting to see the outfit she had selected. Jack swallowed hard when the door opened and she stood before him in a pair of jeans which perfectly hugged every part of her lower body, while the sweater was the perfect shade to bring out the blue in her eyes. The scalloped neckline of her sweater and the flawless skin on her chest were the perfect frame to showcase her beautiful new necklace.

"You look beautiful," his words brought an immediate smile to her face.

"Thank you; I love the clothes and the boots, and Jack, this pendant is beautiful."

"It looks perfect around your neck; I knew it would," he stated as he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "So, are you ready to go eat?"

"I sure am," she put her hand in his as they stepped out into the hallway.

Following a short drive they turned onto King Street and pulled into the parking lot for Little Jack's Tavern.

As they walked inside, "Is it like you remember?" he asked.

"Well, it looks newer, but yeah, it's pretty much the same."

They were led to a table and Jack quickly held out her chair as she took a seat. "Would you like something from the bar?" the waitress asked.

"What's good?" Elizabeth asked.

"I personally like the Maiden's Blush," the waitress advised.

"Is it sweet or sour?" Elizabeth responded.

"It's a little sour, but the grenadine softens the bite of the gin," the waitress explained.

"Okay, I'll try that, but tell the bartender that I'm a lightweight…not too strong, please."

"And you sir?"

"I'll take an Old Pal please."

"Okay, one Maiden's Blush and an Old Pal. I'll put these in and be right back to take your orders."

Once the waitress left to turn in their cocktail order, Elizabeth glanced around; wide eyed she stated, "I can't believe that I'm here again."

"So I surprised you?" he asked.

"Did you ever; I had no idea. I was prepared for Nags Head," she replied. Suddenly her eyes widened…

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack, if going to Nags Head was a ruse, where's Maverick?"

"The only part that was a ruse was us going to Nags Head. Faith and Carson are there and Maverick is with them…relax," he told her.

The smile returned to her face. Jack reached over and took hold of her hands, "That's what I like to see, that beautiful smile of yours," he brought her hands up to his lips. "Elizabeth, this weekend is for us to spend time together; get to know each other better and forget about everything else, okay?"

"Okay, I really like that idea."

When the waitress returned with their drinks, Elizabeth ordered the familiar Little Jack burger and fries while Jack ordered the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Oh Jack look…" she pointed out the "Boxer" pair or salt 'n pepper shakers in the center of their table, and the German Shepherd pair at the next table over. "They had them when I was here before."

Loving the excitement he observed on her face, he responded, "I guess some things haven't changed."

Following dinner, it became apparent as a band of musicians began to warm up that a concert was forthcoming.

"I don't remember them having a band before, or maybe they just didn't have a group playing when we were here before," she stated.

"Would you like to stay and listen?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" she replied.

Hoping to get in a slow dance with her he rapidly replied, "Personally I'd like to hear them."

By the time they'd finished their second drink, the band was playing and many of the other patrons, which appeared to be mostly locals, were on the dance floor. Jack stood and held out his hand, "May I dance with the birthday girl?"

"I'd love to," she stated as she stood and he led her out onto the dance floor.

Jack was hoping for a slow song, and although the next one didn't require fast moves, he wasn't able to hold her as close as he'd hoped.

"_**Chainsmokers- This Feeling"**_

_**I'll tell you a story before it tells itself  
I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help  
We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong  
But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song**_

_**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest  
They got their hands at my neck this time  
But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong  
Then they don't know what this feeling is like**_

_**And I say yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
Yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
And I say yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
Yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

_**I'll tell them a story, they'll sit and nod their heads  
I tell you all my secrets, and you tell all your friends  
Hold on to your opinions, and stand by what you said (stand by what you said)  
In the end, it's my decision, so it's my fault when it ends**_

_**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest  
They got their hands at my neck this time  
But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong  
Then they don't know what this feeling is like**_

_**And I say yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
Yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
And I say yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah  
Yeah-eah  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

_**I'll tell you a story before it tells itself  
I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help  
We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong  
But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song**_

_**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest  
They got their hands at my neck this time  
But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong  
Then they don't know what this feeling is like**_

_**My friends say no-o, no-o-o  
But they don't know  
No-o, no-o-o  
Yeah, no-o, no-o-o  
They don't know  
No-o, no-o-o  
No, no**_

_**And I say no, oh, oh  
And I say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
They don't know, oh**_

Elizabeth was quite impressed by Jack's moves, and although he'd refused to release her hand throughout the song, she certainly was not as close as she hoped to be. As they started back to the table the next song started.

Jack stopped, "This one's for us…" He led her back to the dance floor; holding her in his arms tight against his body, he didn't believe that there was anything more perfect than where he was and what he was doing at that particular moment.

"_**Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line- Meant To Be"**_

_**Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at**_

_**Who knows where this road is supposed to lead  
We got nothing but time  
As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright**_

_**If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

As the song continued, Elizabeth leaned back and looked into his eyes. "This is perfect…you, this whole day, this right here, everything has just been perfect."

_**I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times  
By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie  
'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe  
But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?  
And it's easy to see**_

As the song continued in the background, Jack rested his hand along her cheek while his thumb brushed away several happy tears that she shed. Nervously, he stated, "You know, I believe that this…us, it's all meant to be."

"I'd really like to think that," she replied as her head leaned into his hand before returning to its resting place against his chest.

_**If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

_**So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
See where this thing goes  
So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

_**Maybe we do  
Maybe we don't  
Maybe we will  
Maybe we won't**_

_**But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon)  
Baby, just let it be (let's go)  
**_

_**So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

_**If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

Once they returned to their seat, the waitress brought over a round chocolate pie with ice cream on top.

Elizabeth stated, "That must be for someone else; we didn't order it."

"You two are on a date, right?"

Jack enthusiastically responded, "Yeah, why…?"

"This is our chocolate date pie; it's complimentary to all couples," she stated as Elizabeth glanced around and observed several other plates containing the pie on various tables.

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth stated.

"Once the waitress left Elizabeth picked up her spoon and broke apart a small piece of the pie, "I don't remember this being a thing when I was here before either. But it's a nice idea."

"Well, you weren't a couple with anyone, right?"

"Oh yeah, right; well anyway, it's still a very nice idea."

It had been a long day, so after dinner, Jack drove them back to the resort. On their way to the elevator he mentioned, "I'm not sure if you like yoga or not, but there is a class by the marina in the morning if you'd like to go."

"Are you going?" she asked.

"I guess this is where we start learning about each other; I'll be in bed sleeping," he laughed.

"I think I will go; thank you…" she stated as they walked out of the elevator and headed for their rooms.

Once they reached her room she asked, "Did you want to come in for a little while?"

"I'd like to, but I don't think that's a good idea. You get some sleep and come get me after your class. I have something planned for us tomorrow," he stated.

"What…?"

"It's a secret," he teased her.

"Okay, well then I have a secret too."

"You do not…"

"Okay, I don't but I could."

To be continued…

_**Note: I started writing and before I knew it, this chapter was twice this length, so I cut it in half. If interested, I plan to post the next chapter tomorrow, so come on back and see what happens!**_


	8. Chapter 8- A Festival Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 8- A Festival Affair**_

Once they reached her room she asked, "Did you want to come in for a little while?"

"I'd like to, but I don't think that's a good idea. You get some sleep and come get me after your class. I have something planned for us tomorrow," he stated.

"What…?"

"It's a secret," he teased her.

"Okay, well then I have a secret too."

"You do not…"

"Okay, I don't but I could."

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay Jack, but since we're getting to know each other, you should know that I don't like secrets."

"What about surprises?"

"I do like surprises…good surprises."

"Okay, well tomorrow is a surprise, not a secret."

She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. Even before their lips touched his heart was pounding, and all rational thought seemed to leave his body.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she whispered.

"We're going sailing…"

"Oh Jack, I love sailing. I haven't been in forever, but I can't wait…" she excitedly kissed him again.

By the time she disappeared into her room, he was wiping his palms on his jeans, wondering when this part of his gold standard would ease.

Each one lay in bed during the night, with a wall and door between them, wondering what it would feel like to have the other one beside them. Jack easily brought back thoughts of her in a bikini, the smell of her freshly washed hair, her soft lips and smooth skin. He sat up in bed and vigorously ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "_**I want her**_," he thought, _**"But it has to be on her terms and only when she's ready…"**_

Throughout the night, "Good" Elizabeth waged war against "Bad" Elizabeth. "Bad" Elizabeth was saying that "everyone's doing it; there's nothing wrong with it, sleep with him and make him yours," while "Good" Elizabeth was quickly responding with "not everyone is doing it, duh, I'm not; there isn't anything wrong with it for some people; and I shouldn't have to sleep with him to keep him."

Each one finally fell asleep, most likely dreaming of the other. Early the next morning, Elizabeth woke, pulled a pair of grey yoga pants and a pink top from her bag and changed for the class outside near the marina. She grabbed a large beach towel from the room on her way out.

Standing in an open area with the sun rising behind the marina filled with boats, Elizabeth was offered a yoga mat instead of the towel that she held in her arms.

"Thank you very much," she stated as she took the mat and found a vacant spot.

She found the class to be energizing and was thankful that even with her lack of sleep that she'd chosen to attend.

When Elizabeth stepped off of the elevator, she found Jack walking out of the "Refreshment" room with a bucket full of ice. "What time are we supposed to go sailing?" she asked.

"I chartered it for the day. I'm supposed to call them when we're ready."

"Okay, I'm going to shower and I'll be ready in about twenty minutes," she stated. Noticing that he was in his board shorts and a shirt, ombre type with yellow on the top and white on the bottom and no collar, and he appeared ready to go she asked, "Do you just want to come into my room?"

"_**Yes, yes I would," **_was what he wanted to say, but what came out of his mouth was, "I'm not ready so just let me know when you finish…"

As she entered her room and closed the door behind her, Jack took several pieces of ice and rubbed it across his chest and face, _**"You're going to kill me…"**_

A short while later, Elizabeth stepped out of her room wearing her jean shorts, the top to her patriotic bikini and her white flip flops. She knocked on Jack's door and as it opened, she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pleasantly surprised him as her lips captured his.

"Mmm, how about I close the door and you can knock on it again…" he outwardly teased, but inwardly couldn't help wanting more.

Not sure that he wanted anyone else looking at her he offered, "Did you need a t-shirt? I wouldn't want you to get sunburned."

"I have one in my bag, but it's warm outside already…"

His mind wandered_**…"you're telling me…"**_

"Are you okay? You're already sweating and we aren't even in the sun yet…" she put the back of her hand against his forehead, "Hmm, no temperature…"

"I'm fine," he released a soft laugh knowing that the "sweat" was actually the melted ice cubes.

They walked down to the marina and over to the charter boat, "Fate." Jack climbed onboard before turning to help Elizabeth. They were shown around the boat, including the spacious galley down below.

"There is a fully stocked bar, and we can make you just about any alcoholic beverage you want. We also have beer in the bottle and on tap," the deck hand advised. "Oh, there's also food like cheese and crackers if you're hungry."

As Jack and Elizabeth headed back on deck she whispered, "Well, we know that alcohol is much more important to him than food…"

Standing on the side of the boat, Elizabeth was mesmerized by the water. Startled by a dolphin swimming beside them at the dock, Jack grabbed her to keep her from falling in.

As they pulled away from the marina, Elizabeth watched the dock getting farther and farther away. She and Jack sat out on the deck watching as the shore disappeared, and other sailboats danced in the distance.

Elizabeth scooted over next to Jack as his arm around her pulled her tight against his body. She rested her head on his chest while his hand gently brushed up and down her arm.

Later in the afternoon, Elizabeth felt a slight chill and disappeared below deck to grab her t-shirt.

"Would you like a drink?" the deck hand asked.

"Sure; what can you make?" she asked.

"I make a killer Blue Heaven," he advised. "It has Tequila, Blue Curacao, agave and lime, and it's awesome."

"Okay, but don't make it very strong; I'm a lightweight," she joked.

A moment later he handed her the beautiful blue drink which she quickly downed. "Mmm, that was good," she stated. Assuming since it went down so easily that it wasn't very strong she asked for another.

"Do you want the same thing or do you want to try something else?"

"Surprise me, but remember I don't like them strong," she reminded him.

As she sat at the table, he handed her another drink, "Are those blueberries?" she asked of the berries that were speared and resting across the top of her glass.

"Yes, you can drop them in the drink, it adds a little sweetness."

"Whoa, that's a lot stronger. What is it?"

"It's called a Bourbon Smash," he advised.

"If I drink that I will be smashed…" she laughed.

"Okay, here's another Blue Heaven," he stated as he placed the drink on the table.

Feeling the boat swaying more than before, Elizabeth quickly drank the Blue Heaven and then proceeded to down the Bourbon Smash. "Are we supposed to be rocking this much?"

"Let me go check…"

"Can you fix me another blue drink before you go?"

Quickly he fixed her another drink and sat it on the table. As the boat rocked from side to side, her hand had to chase the drink as it slid across the table.

As the deckhand climbed the stairs and returned to the deck, Jack walked down to the galley, "It's getting rough up there. The Captain suggested that we stay down here."

She glanced in his direction but it appeared that she was looking right through him. "Are you okay?" he asked as the boat pitched and he lost his balance, grabbing on to the table for support.

"I'm fine; I just had a mixed drink…or several, but I told him to make them weak 'cause I'm a lightweight."

One thing he quickly learned about her was that she apparently loved the water, but didn't care for rough seas.

"How far out are we?" she asked.

"We'll be fine honey; it's not like there's a storm, the water is just rough."

"You're telling me," she stated as she took two gulps and the only thing remaining in the glass was the ice.

"Elizabeth, how many have you had?"

"Why do you ask? I mean I'm not drunk, Jack…"

He wasn't so certain. It appeared that she had downed the alcohol to calm her nerves in the rough seas. "Honey, just because you told him to make the drink weak, doesn't mean it is. I'm wondering if he even knows how to make them any way but strong?"

"No, the blue ones were very easy to drink; they went down fast. The Bourbon one…"

"You drank Bourbon?"

"Only one…"

"Honey, one is all it takes…"

He sat down beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed like forever, but the boat finally made it back to the dock. Jack helped Elizabeth out of the galley, and suggested to the Captain that the crew learn how to make weak drinks, especially for those liquors which go down so smoothly.

Jack provided the Captain with a substantial tip, certainly not because Elizabeth was drunk, but because he'd gotten them back to the dock safely.

Jack's arm around Elizabeth's waist kept her walking straight, as they quickly made their way back to the hotel.

Alone in the elevator Elizabeth's thoughts were no longer inhibited, "You know, you're really sexy."

"I am…"

"Uh-huh…" she stated as she pressed her body up against him, covering his mouth with hers.

Her tongue broke through the seam in his lips as the passion between them quickly soared. The door opened and two middle aged women stood just outside the door.

"My word, get a room…" one woman said.

As they stepped off the elevator the other woman responded, "I think they already have one."

They made their way to Elizabeth's room; he opened the door and before he could close it behind them, she was stretched out across the width of the bed and she was fast asleep.

Jack sat in the chair as she slept, watching over her…protecting her.

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth woke. "Jack, what happened?"

"I think you had a little too much to drink."

Still feeling the effects of the alcohol, she kept swallowing hoping to stave off what she was beginning to feel was the inevitable. "I remember going downstairs to get my shirt, and the guy asked if I wanted a drink. I said yes, but make it weak," she stated as her speech became more drawn out. "Then the boat started rocking back and forth and I was; I was just gonna drink one and it was rocking and rocking and, rocking, uh-oh…" her hand rose to her mouth and she attempted to make a beeline for the bathroom. Unfortunately, much like a person running zig zag to escape gunfire, her intoxicated body was unable to run in a straight line, barely making it to the toilet before the sweet tasting Blue Heaven and harsh Bourbon Smash made a violent reappearance.

Hanging over the toilet, she heard it flush and felt a cool rag wipe across her face. As tears filled her eyes, she whispered, "You're a good man, Jack Thornton, but please go back to your room. I don't want you to see me like this."

He squatted down beside her, held her hair back and wiped her face again, "Too late; I've already seen you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth practically fell asleep with her hands crossed over the toilet seat and her forehead resting on her arms. Jack carried her to bed where it was evident that she would remain for the night.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to find Jack lying next to her in bed. Confused, she glanced down but found herself still dressed, as was Jack. Feeling her move, his eyes opened, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't remember much, so I'm guessing that I feel much better than I did last night," she stated. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's not your fault; he shouldn't have made the drinks so strong."

"Jack, would it be okay if we didn't talk about alcohol, or food or boats on the water…?"

"That's fine; we won't discuss those topics," he stated as he reached over and grabbed the TV remote control. "Do you want to watch some cartoons on TV?"

"Maybe in a minute; right now, can I ask you something?"

Observing a look of concern on her face he quickly responded, "Sure, you can ask me anything."

What she asked was not what he expected, "Did we sleep together last night?"

"Yes…" he replied.

"Oh no…I wait all these years and then I do it and I don't even remember it. Well, was I any good?" tears filled her eyes.

"No…"

"I wasn't; well, I don't have any experience."

"No, no that's not what I mean. We slept together…"

"You've already admitted that, but the least you could have done is tell me that I was phenomenal…it is my birthday weekend after all."

"No honey, I mean we slept together in that you were asleep, and I slept next to you."

"Really…?"

Jack smiled at how cute she was in her confusion, "Really. Elizabeth, when we get to that point in our relationship, I want you to be a willing participant."

She smiled, "So what happened?"

"You threw up last night and I didn't want to leave you alone, so I slept in the bed with you…fully clothed, so if you got sick, you wouldn't choke."

Tears of appreciation rolled down her cheeks, "How is it that you aren't already taken?"

"I feel as though I am."

"I know we're together now, but how is it that some woman didn't already snatch you up and marry you? You aren't married, right?"

He laughed, "No, I'm not married, and as for not having gotten married yet…" he took a short pause, "I hadn't met you."

As they sat in her bed talking, Jack reached into his pocket. Assuming she knew what was coming next, she practically swallowed her tongue.

Holding a small jewelry box in his hand he softly spoke, "I was planning to give this to you yesterday while we were sailing, but well it didn't seem like the right time."

Elizabeth was fairly certain that she hadn't taken a breath since he pulled the box from his pocket. She cared a lot about him, but a proposal; that was a white flag, surrendering her heart to him; something she hoped would eventually happen, but wasn't right now too soon?

He opened the box and before she saw the item she gasped softly… Inside the box was a beautiful pair of thin small hoop diamond earrings.

Catching her breath she smiled, "Jack, they are beautiful, but you've done too much; all of the gifts, this beautiful trip and what do you get out of it... a woman who can't hold her liquor and pukes…" she stated as she turned away from him.

Jack took hold of her arm and turned her back to face him, "It gave me a lot of pleasure to do this for you, and besides, I get to spend the weekend with the most beautiful woman I know, intoxicated or not."

"Yeah, I'm sure that having me sprawled all over the bathroom floor was what you were hoping for this weekend."

"Elizabeth, what I hoped for this weekend was to spend uninterrupted time with you; to give us a chance to get to know each other better. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Both Jack and Elizabeth considered the weekend trip to have been a success. It wasn't perfect, and she was well aware of what she'd done to cause the drunken hiccup. However, as a result, she got an even better understanding of the kind and respectful man she believed Jack to be, and she was even more thankful that they'd met.

The following days passed into a week and then more days led into several weeks as Jack's evenings were consumed by work and/or planning for the upcoming festival. Initially, in the early evening Elizabeth would call him just to say 'Hi' and to hear his voice. Unfortunately, he was always busy, sounding somewhat rushed, and she felt as though she was an inconvenience, so she waited to hear from him. Sadly, she rarely spoke to him before bedtime.

Most evenings, Jack stayed late at work to catch up on things he'd missed, and then would drive directly to meetings at the City Council chambers, or to a dinner with dignitaries, generally not leaving there before 11pm.

For a week, Jack also had to include a trip to Sara's high rise apartment, or out to Circuit Court to pick her up because her red, 2014 Volvo S60 was in the shop.

"Hey, thanks for the ride," Sara stated on one of the occasions that he parked in front of her high rise complex and picked her up for a dinner meeting.

"No problem; I know how bad it is when you're left stranded. Where did you have to have it towed from?" he asked.

"Uh…work."

"So how are you getting to work now?" he asked.

"My friend lives nearby and she takes me. But anyway, I appreciate you taking care of me. I hope Elizabeth isn't too upset about me occupying your time."

"Elizabeth is very understanding…"

"I'll bet she is."

"When do you get your car back?" he asked.

"I don't know; something about a blown valve or something like that," she stated.

"I feel helpless without a vehicle, but thankfully, my King came through for me."

He glanced over with a confused expression, "What's that mean?"

"My King…my King Neptune; what did you think I meant?"

"Uh, nothing…"

"Are you okay with coming and getting me and taking me home?"

"I don't mind, but I'm not always available. Have you thought about a rental?"

The thought that he'd rather see her in a rental instead of picking her up and taking her home made her angry…but she was angry with Elizabeth, not Jack. If it weren't for Elizabeth, Jack would certainly be hers.

Arriving for dinner, Sara slipped her arm through Jack's as they made their way through the parking lot. Sara smiled as several photographers snapped pictures, and reporters shot questions in their direction…

"You two look quite cozy. Can we assume that you are now a couple?"

Before Jack could answer, another photographer yelled out. "Jack…Sara, please look this way?"

"With flashes from cameras blinding them, they headed for the door.

"Wait Sara, what activity are you looking forward to the most?"

She leaned her head on Jack's chest, "The formal dance, of course."

Once inside, Jack turned her to face him, "I know this is all for show, but please don't act like we're a couple in front of them. Obviously we aren't and its false advertising, but I don't want to hurt Elizabeth."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I was just playing the game."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but we just need to be more careful. When the reporters imply that we're a couple, well, let's just say, I know it's not true, but…"

"Jack I understand; Elizabeth may question if there is more than friendship to us spending so much time together… I get it."

"No, I don't think you do. We're friends Sara; we've been friends for a long time. But Elizabeth is very important to me, and I would never want to do anything that would have her question her faith in me."

Sadly for Elizabeth, she couldn't seem to go a day without seeing Sara. Unaware that she'd told Jack that her car was in the shop, Elizabeth often passed her tooling around in her bright red sporty Volvo on Virginia Beach Boulevard, and Independence Boulevard, not knowing that was near her apartment.

The color of Sara's car was as bold as her, and Elizabeth couldn't help but pray that the festival, hopefully a success, would end quickly, allowing her and Jack to get their relationship back on track.

Luckily for Sara, Jack's mother taught him well. He was the epitome of a gentleman, and as a courtesy, every evening that Jack didn't pick her up; he would still follow Sara home to make certain that she arrived safely. To him there was nothing more to it than that, so he didn't feel the need to tell Elizabeth. However, in doing so, by the time he made his way back across the expansive city, it was too late to swing by to see Elizabeth. Although he would readily admit that there were occasions when he pulled into the neighborhood and drove slowly past her house hoping to see the interior lights on. Sadly the front porch light was glowing, but the house was dark so he kept driving.

Two days later, Elizabeth was sitting in her office when Janice came in to "visit."

"Hey, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked as Janice came in and took a seat.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine, just writing up case notes."

"Are you and Jack okay?" Janice asked.

"Why…?"

She unfolded a section of the newspaper that she'd grabbed from the waiting area. "They seem kinda cozy," she stated as she handed Elizabeth the paper.

"He took her to Terrapin."

"Is that a special restaurant?" Janice asked.

"Jack took me there. I know he had a dinner meeting with some local dignitaries; I'm sure that's what that is all about."

"Okay, I was just wondering…" Janice stated as she took the newspaper and walked toward the door.

"Can you leave the paper? I wanted to check out the sales on the back page," Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, right," Janice replied as she placed the newspaper on Elizabeth's desk before returning to her own office.

The times that Jack had to be in court, he made certain to leave his office early enough to swing by and visit with Elizabeth. On those special occasions, he never showed up empty-handed. Sometimes he'd bring coffee with Splenda and caramel macchiato creamer, which he knew was her favorite, or there were lunches of subs, or an occasional burger, from the Pungo Grill, a popular eating spot for the Civic Center employees.

They never had enough time together. In the ten minutes or so that they shared before going to their respective courts or appointments, neither one wanted to bring up any topics which may start an argument. They certainly did not want to end the time they had together on a negative note. As it was, there was never enough time, and as they went their separate ways each of them yearned for more.

On Sunday evening, one of the rare occasions where Jack finished the work he'd brought home from the office and had no King Neptune obligations, he called Elizabeth, "Hey honey; how are you and Maverick doing?"

"Hi Jack; I'm so happy to hear from you."

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to talk or see each other lately, but that will all come to an end soon," he sounded reassuring.

"I hope so, Jack," she responded. Her voice suddenly sounded excited, "I'm just happy to be able to go to the formal with you. I even ordered a boutonniere for my King Neptune to wear…" she stated with a slight lift in her voice.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah…"

"I have to take Sara to the dance…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth, are you there…?"

"Why Jack? I understand that you have to accompany her to most of the functions. I'm even okay with you dancing with her at the formal, but you take her and then expect me to stand on the outside holding up the wall?"

"Elizabeth, I asked you if you wanted me to turn it down, and you said no."

"I know what I said, Jack…"

"So now you're telling me that you didn't mean what you said;" his voice sounded uncharacteristically curt.

"No, if you will think back to what I said…"

He cut her off, "I know what you said, Elizabeth…"

"Jack, why are you mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong here…"

"Oh, and I have?"

"I didn't say that, and now you're just trying to start a fight."

"I'm doing the best that I can here, Elizabeth, and I'd appreciate some support on your end."

"Jack, I've been nothing but supportive through this whole thing. On the one night we had an opportunity to spend with each other since my birthday, I understood when we had to rush home from dinner because of an emergency call you received from Sara. I also understood that you were coming back and I waited up for you, but you didn't, nor did you call," her tone was quite sharp. "What was the emergency Jack? Why was it so important that you had to take care of it right then?"

She knew that she should have stopped there, but sadly she kept going without giving him a chance to respond, "That must have been something really important for you to take the one evening we had to spend together and you spent it with another woman."

"Elizabeth, you know it's not like that."

"I'd like to think so, Jack. I mean, I trust you, Sara I can't say I have the same feeling about, but you've given me no reason to suspect you. I'm sorry, but this is just getting old.

"It's no picnic for me either," he replied.

"What did she want, Jack? I mean you told her that we were out at dinner, and she pushed for you to leave and meet her immediately. Was it that important?"

Knowing that she was going to be angry, he hesitated.

"You don't want to tell me, do you?"

He took a deep breath, "She was at the beach; she had a fight with some guy she was dating and didn't have any other way home. The guy slapped her and she was scared."

"Did you see any marks on her? Did she call the police?"

"Elizabeth, you of all people should know the fear of someone who's after you."

"You didn't just go there, Jack…did you?"

"I'm sorry; I met with her without knowing what was wrong. I'm just telling you what she told me. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd be angry."

"Would you have gone if you'd known what she wanted?"

"No…"

"Well Jack, can't you see what she's doing? I mean she's not a stupid woman; I'm sure she knows how to use Lyft and Uber."

Last week when you asked me to meet you at the beach, I sat on the bench by the King Neptune statue waiting…and waiting… and waiting. Did you show up…? No, no you didn't."

"I tried to call you, but you left your phone in the car."

"I know it was my fault, Jack. Was she the one who kept you from meeting me that time?"

"No…"

Jack continued, "Elizabeth, I wouldn't have accepted this if you hadn't pushed me to do it."

"Excuse me…? I pushed you to do it? If you will recall Jack, I didn't want to be the reason you turned it down, but I guess it doesn't really matter; you apparently wanted to do it…all of it."

"Don't be like that Elizabeth…"

"Like what, Jack? Upset because this woman who would jump into bed with you in a heartbeat is spending practically every waking moment with you?"

"You're just touchy because we aren't at that point in our relationship," he stated knowing as soon as the words were released from his mouth that he'd made a horrendous mistake.

"Are you saying that because I'm a virgin that I'm touchy about you spending time with another woman?"

"I'm saying that not every woman is out to sleep with me…"

If she wasn't angry she would have laughed at the fact that he just had no idea…"I didn't say every woman, but can't you see that Sara is doing her best to pull you away from me, and apparently she's succeeding."

"Elizabeth, that's foolish; she knows we're together; that one time, she was just scared and knew I'd help."

"Yes Jack; you do so love to help women in distress," she stated through a frustrated breath. "You know Jack for an intelligent man…you just don't get it, do you?"

"I know what I do understand; I understand that Steve would latch onto you in the blink of an eye if I wasn't around. No…forget that; he's already latched onto you, you just don't see it."

"Jack, that's not true; we've been friends for a long time, just friends. I've made it abundantly clear that we'll never be more than that. Can you say that you've had the same conversation with Sara?"

"Elizabeth, Sara and I are colleagues, nothing more."

"Jack, have you told her that?"

"She knows I'm with you. Steve on the other hand knows we're together but doesn't care."

"I guess we're at a stalemate; you can't see that she wants you…"

"And you're blind if you don't see what he's after…"

"Oh, I'm blind, but you don't see it with Sara? Take off your blinders, Jack."

"We're not getting anywhere like this. I'm exhausted Elizabeth. I'm trying to juggle everything…work, the festival, yo…" he suddenly stopped but enough of the word was out to upset her.

"I'm sorry that you feel the need to juggle me. Jack, maybe I'm just too much work."

"Elizabeth that's not what I said."

"You're right Jack, what you meant is that you're trying to find time in your busy schedule to work me in. You know, I can deal with not seeing you for days, weeks even, but we rarely even speak, and when we do, Sara is not even here and seems to start an argument between us."

"Don't forget Steve's input…"

"Jack, have I done anything to make you not trust me? I mean, after you made your concerns abundantly clear, I've had minimal contact with him.

"That hasn't stopped him from coming over unannounced."

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry, I don't trust him."

"And we're back to the same issue, I don't trust Sara either."

Elizabeth heard him release a frustrated breath, "Have fun at the formal, Jack; I'm not going."

"Please don't be like that. I want you to be there; we'll get a chance to dance together, I promise…"

"I don't want to be there and watch her hang all over you, and just a word of advice, don't make promises you can't keep, Jack."

"Elizabeth, we're both tired and I don't know about you, but I don't want to say anything else that I may regret. Get some sleep and we'll talk soon," he stated as they both curtly said 'goodbye' and hung up the phone.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa telling herself that the harsh words didn't matter; that Sara Harmon, beautiful Sports Illustrated swimsuit model, and well educated attorney, couldn't split them up, but right now it felt very much like she could.

Elizabeth locked up her house and walked back to her bedroom. Lying in bed, her mind racing, she pulled her journal from her bedside table. Sitting up with her back against the headboard she opened her "Keeper of Secrets" and began flipping through the entries since she and Jack had met.

A portion of one entry in particular, written shortly after they met and he saved her life, struck her as quite poignant…

"_**I have developed many friendships throughout my 28 years; many remain with me to this day; others have fallen by the wayside, while still others are so new that it's too soon to know for sure on which side of the neighborhood fence they'll fall. If I have learned anything through my most recent experiences, it is that friendship is not about whom you may have known the longest. It's more about who slipped into your life, told you that they were there, and by their actions proved it."**_

Could someone who had risked his life to save hers simply realize that she was no longer worth the effort? Was the fact that she was a virgin something that he outwardly advised he understood, but inwardly needed more than she could provide?

She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and prayed that the words would flow easily from her head and heart onto the paper…

"_**I've heard it said that you get into the biggest fights with the people you care about the most, because those are the relationships that are worth fighting for. I understand the concept, but when do you realize that you're suffering and not thriving? When do you realize that those issues which test you the most, refuse to resolve or disappear will haunt you instead of making you stronger?**_

_**I care about you, probably more than I should at this early stage in our relationship, but right now we seem to be talking at each other instead of to each other. You're right; I'm right…nobody's right, or is it that there is a bit of truth on each side?**_

_**Much like a car's need for gas to energize it, relationships require that each party add fuel of understanding, consideration, empathy and thankfulness in order to encourage it to grow. When the same person can make you the happiest or the saddest, you know you've found something worth fighting for."**_

It was now Monday; the Neptune Festival was scheduled to begin in five days. Elizabeth walked into the office and the expressions of shock on everyone's faces had her wondering what devastation she'd strolled into.

She walked into Janice's office, "Hey, what's going on; everyone looks like someone died."

"Someone did…its Judge Leftwich. He had a heart attack on Saturday night and died…"

Elizabeth barely knew him, but he was the Chief Judge and the person who actually approved her hiring, so she also now felt as though she'd lost someone special to her. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

It was now 9:15, Jack had Court at 10, so he stopped at her office on his way next door hoping that at least in public she wouldn't be but so angry with him. He was disappointed, however when told that Elizabeth was tied up in a staff meeting. He waited, hoping to see her, but when their meeting went longer than intended, he had to leave for his own court obligations.

"Do you want me to give her a message?" the receptionist asked.

"Is it okay if I write her out one?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded and handed him a sheet of yellow lined note paper.

Jack rested on the counter as he thought of just the right thing to say…

_**Hi,**_

_**I stopped by to see you, but you were in a meeting. I have to be in Circuit Court in 10 minutes so I can't wait. Please call me tonight; we need to talk.**_

_**Jack**_

Jack folded the note and handed it to the receptionist, "Please make sure she gets this." Sitting a cup of Starbucks coffee on the counter he continued, "I'm not sure if this will be any good when she gets out, but it's for Elizabeth if she wants it."

"I'll see that she get this," she stated as she left the cup on the counter and sat the message on her desk, planning to take it to Elizabeth's mailbox on her next trip down the hall.

In the meeting room, Maury advised that as a State agency representing the City of Virginia Beach, the employees would be expected to attend and participate in the various activities.

Elizabeth outwardly smiled, but inwardly she fumed, having decided after her fight with Jack last night that she wasn't going to any of the activities.

"Elizabeth, Tom, Angela, Dana and Mike please stay back for a few minutes," Maury requested.

After everyone else had left, Maury held up eight tickets, "Look, I just received these tickets. I know it late notice, but they are very hard to come by, and I have four pair."

"Tickets to what?" Mike asked.

"These are tickets to the formal dance," Maury advised. "Mike, here are two tickets for you and your wife. Angela and Dana these tickets are for you and your husbands. That left me with another pair. Tom, I know you said that you aren't seeing anyone, but do you want to go?"

"Absolutely, it's open bar, right?"

"Yes, but control yourself. After all you are a reflection of this department."

Initially planning to go to the formal with Jack, the information he'd given her last night changed how she felt, and she no longer wanted to go at all. She simply couldn't stand the thought of watching Sara as she hung all over him, having their pictures taken as if they were the perfect couple.

Elizabeth edged closer to the door hoping that she could get outside before Maury stuck her with what others would consider the golden ticket.

"Oh wait Elizabeth. I know you're dating the King," everyone but Elizabeth laughed, "But are you going to the dance with him?"

She initially thought about lying, then "Good" Elizabeth prevailed, "No, I wasn't planning to go."

"Well good, then here's your ticket…"

_**CRAP**_

Elizabeth and Janice walked back toward their office stepping into the waiting area to find the receptionist missing. With the phone ringing off the hook, Janice rushed behind the desk and attempted her best switchboard operator imitation.

"Virginia Beach Juvenile Probation, please hold…"

"Virginia Beach Juvenile Probation, please hold…"

"Virginia Beach Juvenile Probation, please hold…"

"Virginia Beach Juvenile Probation," before she could ask the person on the fourth line to 'please hold,' the receptionist returned from the restroom.

As Janice handed her the phone, the cord wrapped around the cup of coffee on the counter and spilled its contents all over her desk.

"I'm so sorry," Janice grabbed a roll or paper towels from the unattended cleaning cart.

"That's okay; it was an accident," the receptionist stated as she tossed all of the soaked papers in the trash can.

Once the area was cleaned, Elizabeth walked back to her office, ticket in hand, as her mind spun erratically, doing her best to come up with a reason why she couldn't go. Suddenly it dawned on her…why should she sit at home while Jack's out living it up at the formal dance? She had friends, and sure most of them except Tom had dates, so she probably wouldn't have anyone to dance with, but… _**the more I think about it, I'm going to look like a loser by myself.**_

That evening, Elizabeth was walking down the sidewalk with Maverick when she caught a glimpse of Faith watering her plants.

"Hey, we're going for a walk. Would you like to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"I've been better."

Faith turned off the water and stuck her head inside the house and called to Carson, "I'm going for a walk with Elizabeth."

As they turned the corner and started up the street, Faith asked, "So, what's wrong?"

"Jack and I had a fight, and I haven't heard from him."

"So why don't you call him? Someone has to make the first move; it might as well be you."

"Because when I call him he's always too busy to talk; I feel like an inconvenience," Elizabeth stated, her voice sounding shaky.

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way," Faith stated.

She was now on a roll and Faith remained quiet, giving her ample space to release what she had inside. "He told me that he was doing his best to juggle work, the festival and me. How would that make you feel?"

"Elizabeth, he's stressed over all of this. I think he's trying to take care of everything and everyone and he probably doesn't feel like he's doing a good job of it."

"So, do you think I'm being inconsiderate?"

"Elizabeth, just like the situation is rough on Jack, this has got to be hard on you too. I think both of you need to be extra understanding of the other. And just keep in mind that this whole Neptune Festival thing will be over in just a few days."

"But Faith, it seems like every evening he's with his Queen; I'm sorry; I'm just over it."

"Elizabeth I know Jack; the woman he cares about is you. You're his queen."

"I'm sorry; I don't like feeling jealous over that woman, but I can't help it, I am. He's spending so much time with her. Faith, he doesn't see it, but she wants him."

"But he doesn't want her."

"I'm not so sure about that. They work so closely together, and I'm telling you, she'll do whatever she needs to do to get him."

"Elizabeth, I know what you're inferring, but I've known Jack for a long time, and he's dating you; he doesn't need another woman."

"It depends on what she's offering," Elizabeth mentioned.

"What are you not saying?" Faith asked.

"Nothing…what should I do?"

"Maybe give him this final week to get work under control and get the main part of the festival completed. It can't be too bad; you're still going with him to the dance, right?"

"Nope, he has to take Sara."

"Oh…"

"I wasn't going to go, but as a state employee we're required to attend," Elizabeth advised. "Needless to say I'm not looking forward to it."

"Elizabeth, put that woman out of your mind. Jack is crazy about you, and this right here is just a hiccup," Faith sounded so convincing. "Do you know what I'd do?"

"What?"

"You dress up, show up, and put that woman in her place."

"Maybe so...I'm just not as excited as I was before," she stated as they made the final turn back onto their street.

Maverick was exhausted. As they walked up Faith's sidewalk, he grabbed something from the yard in his mouth and climbed the stairs. Once on the porch, he lay down and was immediately asleep.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed the steps and glanced at the blue, yellow and green cloth flower that Maverick held close to his body.

"Oh, that was something I found in my junk drawer; I was throwing it away, but it must have fallen out of the trash can. He can have it…"

It was now Tuesday; Elizabeth didn't have to go out of her way to avoid Jack as he seemed to be busier than ever with work, final suit fittings, and tours with Sara and the court princesses.

She was however, quite surprised when Jack texted her… "I don't want 2 fight. I'm free 2nite; coming over, let's talk…"

Sadly, given that he had been busy every night, this evening Elizabeth had already agreed to help monitor a job skills youth group, and now she was the one unavailable. Her response went as follows… "Working late, not home, sorry…"

"U don't work nites…"

"I do 4 the next few nites…"

"R u avoiding me…?"

"No…"

"Then y won't u c me…?"

"I am working. I offered 2 help since u were tied up. Sorry 2 inconvenience u…"

"I don't want 2 fight Elizabeth…"

"Me either, sorry Jack…"

"I stopped by the other day. Did u get my note…?"

"What note…?"

"I guess u didn't get it…"

"Sorry, I don't know what u r talking about…"

"I'm free 2morrow nite…"

"Sorry Jack, I'm not…"

"Why…?"

"Just told u, I'm working…Scared Straight program at Camp 22…"

"Elizabeth…"

"What…u can b busy but I can't…?"

"Can I call u…?"

"No, I'm n class w/ kids now…"

"R u punishing me…?"

"No Jack; I'm busy, just like u have been busy for weeks…"

"I didn't realize this would b so hard, Elizabeth…"

"What, being with me…?"

"Being w/o u…"

"I'm sorry Jack…I miss u…"

"Let's plan something after the festival."

"Sorry, I'll b n training…"

"Okay then, after training…"

"Okay, it's a date…"

This exchange, though heated at times, seemed to temper her anger somewhat from their prior argument. It was the first time they'd talked in what seemed like weeks where they didn't end in an argument.

Elizabeth tried to put Sara out of her mind, to keep her from planting seeds of doubt in her head. However, as the weekend neared, she felt as though Sara was rubbing her face in the fact that Jack would be her date for the dance.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

"Morning Sara," Elizabeth replied knowing that there really wasn't anything 'good' about it.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I've been occupying all of Jack's time, but you understand how important this festival is, right?"

"I'm not from here, but I can assume that it's quite something for the area."

"It really is, and Jack's been so nice."

"He is a nice guy," Elizabeth rifled through a file hoping Sara would realize that she was busy, which she really wasn't, and would just leave her alone.

"Did you know that every night he comes by my place to pick me up and then drives all the way across town to my apartment to drop me off?"

"Why? I've seen you driving around; why can't you drive yourself?" apparently Elizabeth wasn't aware, now realizing that this was a contributing factor as to why they rarely saw each other.

"Oh, you didn't know…? Sorry, don't be upset with him. He just enjoys spending time with me," Sara responded, the words caused Elizabeth to choke on her breath. "He walks me up to my apartment to make certain I get home safely. He's a real gem," Sara responded.

"Yep, a true Boy Scout."

"Look Elizabeth, I'm sorry that Jack can't take you to the dance. I told the committee that I could go alone, but they just wouldn't have it. They want to show that the King and Queen are a couple," Sara explained.

"You do know that this is all make believe, right? You and Jack aren't a couple," Elizabeth's tone was stern.

"Oh Elizabeth, don't get your panties in a wad; I'll give him back to you when I'm done with him," Sara smiled sensing that Elizabeth was quite uncomfortable. "You need to know that it was Jack's choice to spend every night with me. There are people handling the festival; he didn't need to attend every meeting. He wanted to be there because he knew I was there."

Elizabeth glanced around to make certain that they were alone. "First of all, Jack didn't spend every night with you. He chose to throw himself fully into this project and since he's an integral part, he wants everything to go off without a hitch. I for one admire him for giving it everything he has."

"And trust me; he has given it everything he has. But still it must be difficult to know that your boyfriend is spending so much time with another woman. Sometimes it's just us, and you know when a man and woman work so close together, well, things can happen."

"Stop it, Sara. I trust Jack completely, so you can just quit with the sexual innuendos."

"Look Elizabeth, Jack and I make a great pair, a power couple if you will, and he may be playing around with you right now, but it's just a matter of time before he realizes where he really belongs."

Elizabeth was not one to generally throw things in someone's face; that simply wasn't her way, well not usually. "I tend to think Jack is with me because that's where he wants to be. Did he take you on a fabulous trip out of town for your birthday? I suspect the answer would be 'no.' Jack and I are just fine, and there will be plenty of time for us as a couple once the festival is over."

Outwardly, Elizabeth appeared cool and calm, completely fine with Jack spending every evening with Sara. Inwardly however was a different story. The more Sara twisted the knife, the more Elizabeth's anger at him for taking another woman to the dance grew by leaps and bounds. Elizabeth couldn't help how she felt, but she also knew that the longer they stayed apart the farther apart they would likely grow.

Jack begrudgingly sat in on meetings for the various activities that were scheduled for the upcoming weekend. At this point he'd had enough. He was tired, and simply didn't feel that he was giving the best of himself to the committee, his clients, or especially to Elizabeth.

Although he questioned the need for his presence at the final meetings, those in power assured him that the more he knew about each activity, the more smoothly they'd run.

Upon returning home, most nights close to midnight, he pulled files from his briefcase and sat at the kitchen table perusing each case, doing his best, even in his exhausted state, to prepare their defense. The fact was his clients didn't personally care that he was King Neptune; they simply wanted a competent and talented attorney, and Jack was adamant that they receive the best representation possible.

It had been days since Elizabeth had spoken to Jack. She was well aware that she could call him, but she'd also heard people speak about how busy the week before the festival was, and she didn't want to bother him. Or possibly she was afraid that he really didn't want to talk to her. She could only hope that _**"Absence makes the heart grow fonder…right?" **_she thought.

The office was closed on Friday in order to give the employees an opportunity to attend some of the many scheduled functions. Elizabeth went with a group hoping that she wouldn't be faced with the visual of the Queen hanging all over Jack.

On Friday and Saturday, Elizabeth was a team player and outwardly enthusiastic employee, who spent most of her time attending the International Sand sculpting Championship, the Arts and Craft Show, listening to live concerts and partaking in the international cuisine.

She was mesmerized by the sand sculptures, finding it hard to believe that anyone could make such intricate designs out of something which easily blew up and down the beach in the slightest wind. There were sculptures of angels, Dumbo the elephant, Greek Gods, sailing ships, fish and castles on a much grandeur scale.

There was food from all over the world, and maybe if she had felt better emotionally, there would have been a desire to experiment. Unfortunately she simply walked from booth to booth carrying her bottle of water. Nothing tempted her; even the sweetest of desserts went untouched as she walked on by.

Hitting the 5th Street stage, she listened to local bands, and if she had been paying attention, she would have heard how talented they were. Unfortunately, as she walked away, she couldn't even recall the songs that were played.

Although Elizabeth wanted to see Jack, if it meant seeing his Queen on his arm she decided that she could forego that visual, and fortunately she'd been lucky that they had not crossed paths. However, tomorrow was the formal dance, and she wasn't going to be able to hide from them any longer.

There were functions on Sunday and she knew that Jack would be obligated to his position all day. As such, she chose not to attend any of those activities, choosing to make certain that she looked impeccable for the formal.

That afternoon, as she was getting ready, part of her didn't want to wear the dress he'd bought her, as it just didn't seem right. However, the formal dance was the reason he purchased it so she pulled it from the closet and laid it across her bed.

She finished her makeup and slipped into her undergarments, before putting on her dress and shoes. She put on the diamond earrings and clasped the hook on the heart pendant necklace, both items he'd given her for her birthday.

Elizabeth pulled her hair up on the sides and secured it with thin hairclips lined with small crystals. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was quite pleased by the final product, "Just go ahead and try to outdo me this evening. I may not be a swimsuit model, but just try to beat this dress." She pulled an evening bag from her closet, and slipped a few essentials inside before saying good night to Maverick and heading for the door.

Opening the door, she was startled to find Steve standing on her porch, in his tuxedo, his hand raised to ring the doorbell.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I figured since Jack was going to be tied up with Sara, that maybe we could go together."

Remembering Jack's concern regarding Steve, she stated, "I appreciate it, but I probably should drive separately." She walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful…you take my breath away."

She smiled, "Thank you Steve. You look very nice too."

Elizabeth was thankful that she had that effect on someone. However, truthfully the only man she really wanted to excite was Jack, and sadly he was going to be preoccupied with another woman. She knew that it wasn't like what her mind was making it out to be, but Elizabeth couldn't help being envious of Sara in a beautiful dress, dancing the night away with her boyfriend. The truth was at this point she wasn't even sure anymore if he was her boyfriend.

Steve walked with her to the driveway. Standing outside his truck he listened as her Jeep, on the worst day possible, made a roaring sound, trying to turn over, but choosing in the end not to.

"Is the offer still on the table to ride together?" she asked.

Steve rushed around to the passenger side, "Your chariot awaits…"

As they walked in the parking lot, Elizabeth stated, "Steve, I know we're friends, but Jack has this idea that you want more than friendship from me. So, I think we shouldn't walk in together. Thanks for the ride, and I hope you have a nice evening."

"Don't you need a ride home?" he asked.

"I'm assuming that after the dance is over, so is his obligation to the Queen. I'll get a ride home with Jack," she sounded quite confident.

"What, I don't even get a dance?"

"Maybe, we'll see…"

Elizabeth walked ahead as Steve followed. Stepping inside, she immediately began searching for a familiar face, anyone but Jack's. Finding the others from her office sitting at a table out of the way she took a seat.

There he was, handsome as ever in a tuxedo and then her heart sank when she saw Sara, her arm draped through his as they made their way out onto the floor for the first dance.

Although their dresses weren't identical, Elizabeth felt as though they were close enough. It was almost as if Sara had taken Elizabeth's idea of an appropriate dress and sexed it up quite a bit.

Sara's dress was a deeper shade of peach, and where the bling on Elizabeth's dress covered the low-cut bodice and shoulder straps, Sara's sparkles trailed down past her hips. The major noticeable difference between the two dresses that Elizabeth observed was the slit in Sara's skirt which went up the left front and in a good breeze would likely be flashing everyone her nether region.

As the night wore on, Elizabeth believed that there were times that Jack appeared to be heading over to talk to her, only stopping short when Sara reached him and pulled him away.

Walking outside to get some air, she heard someone call her name. Turning around she observed a handsome man, approximately 33 years of age, wearing the typical attire for the evening. "It's me, Dean…Dean Howard."

"I'm sorry Dean; I know who you are," she stated as she recalled having seen him in court on multiple occasions. She hadn't spent much time talking with him before, but knew that he was an attorney in another law firm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little uncomfortable in this monkey suit," he laughed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to dance," he asked.

"Uh…"

"Elizabeth, it's just a dance. Besides, I know you're with Jack. It's just that you're too beautiful in that dress to be standing around," he held his hands, palm side up and shrugged his shoulders as if implying that he was harmless.

His compliment made her smile, and maybe, just maybe she wanted Jack to see her with someone else. "Sure, one dance can't do any harm," she stated as he opened the door and they stepped back inside.

Dean walked her out onto the dance floor and with one hand in his, and his other resting on the slope of her hip, while she draped hers over his shoulder, they danced to a song that Elizabeth didn't even hear, she was simply going through the motions.

While on the dance floor, they bumped into Jack and Sara, and Dean asked if he could cut it. Jack gladly agreed and immediately released her hand, stepping aside to take hold of Elizabeth's.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you; you look quite handsome, Jack."

They had barely started dancing with their new partners when the music stopped and the King and Queen were called up to the podium.

"I'm sorry…" he stated as he was hastily pushed back to the front of the room with Sara by his side.

Elizabeth took her seat at the table. Thinking at this moment that drowning her misery in alcohol sounded like a good idea, she quickly remembered the sailing trip and upheaval that followed. Offered a mixed drink, she declined and simply asked for a soft drink instead.

Nursing her drink, Steve waited until the end of the evening hoping that she'd seen enough of Jack and Sara to want to throw it back in his face.

"Hey, one dance?"

Glancing over at the main table, Elizabeth observed Jack and Sara laughing with a group of dignitaries. Elizabeth swore that Sara couldn't have been closer to Jack if she had been sitting in his lap, and sadly, to her he didn't look uncomfortable.

"Sure, one dance…" she stated as they walked out onto the dance floor.

As he held her right hand in his left, with his other hand resting on the small of her back, he pulled her into his body as they danced across the floor.

The closeness between the two didn't go unnoticed as Jack watched intently inwardly angry that Elizabeth would throw Steve in his face.

As the music ended, Elizabeth thanked Steve for the dance before making her way back to her table.

As the evening was coming to an end, the band geared up for the final dance. The floor was cleared, Sara wrapped her arm through Jack's as they took their place on the dance floor, and the final announcement of the evening was made…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your royal couple, King Neptune and his beautiful Queen…

_**Lover by Taylor Swift and Shawn Mendes**_

_**We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?  
**_

Having not paid attention to the song and just knowing that the evening was almost over, a confused look suddenly covered Jack's face. "Where did this song come from?

_**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover  
**_

"Jack, don't you like it? It's Taylor Swift's new song, Lover…"

"But we aren't lovers; this isn't the song I agreed to."

"Jack it's perfect for the King and Queen send-off. Don't get so upset, it's just a song…"

As Jack and Sara moved across the floor, his eyes remained on Elizabeth, simply waiting on the end of the song in order to go to her.

Elizabeth didn't want to watch, but somehow she couldn't look away. That should be the song played when she danced with Jack, _**well maybe not since we aren't lovers, **_but alas, her dance with Jack would not happen tonight anyway.

Sara's lips were so close to his; Elizabeth wanted to go out and stop this charade, and throw it back into Sara's face, but she stood still as if her feet were stuck in concrete

_**We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all**_

_**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my  
Lover**_

As she watched, Sara's head was resting against Jack's chest, a part of him of which Elizabeth was very familiar. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable they seemed to be with one another… _**How could he not see that she wants him?**_

_**Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth**_

_**The girl in my story has always been you  
I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you,  
Lover**_

_**And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat  
Lover**_

_**Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my  
Lover **_

With newspaper and TV reporters clamoring for their last opportunity to add to their stories, the King and Queen stood before the crowd for final photos as the Neptune Festival officially ended.

Overzealous cameramen and photographers shot stills and videos of King Neptune and his Queen to add to their reporter's stories. With flashbulbs popping, Sara stepped toward Jack, and planted a kiss on his lips that Elizabeth swore would have embarrassed a porn star, causing her to immediately retreat.

Surprised, Jack glanced out into the crowd; not seeing Elizabeth, he felt as though he was safe. Once out of view from the photographers, Jack took Sara by the arm and led her into a back room, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh Jack, what's the big deal? I was just giving the photographers what they wanted."

"What about asking me what I want?" Jack asked.

She stepped closer, "What do you want, Jack?"

"It's not this. What happened to you Sara? We used to be friends, good friends, and now I don't even recognize you. Elizabeth was right; I want nothing to do with you."

"She was right about what?"

"Elizabeth told me that you were trying to break us up; I just didn't believe it."

"Oh Jack, she's not for you. Just think about us…you as a judge and me an attorney in a prestigious law firm. We could be quite the couple."

"We're not a couple Sara; as a matter of fact, I want nothing to do with you."

"You have to give me a ride home…"she reminded him. She knew that he was such a kind man that he would never bring a woman some place and then leave her with no way to get home.

"Maybe you need to find another ride," he suggested.

"Well, I'd get Steve to drive me home, but I think he's with Elizabeth…"

"What…?"

"Didn't you see them dancing together?"

"Stop it Sara; Elizabeth and I are together," Jack was adamant. _**I know we've had some arguments…but we didn't break up!**_

"I'll see that you get home but any other contact for the Neptune Festival will be strictly business. You'd better hope if I become a judge that you never have to practice before me…" his tone was bitter as he left her alone.

She'd never seen him so angry, and as a result she certainly didn't appreciate the way he'd scolded her.

Jack stepped back out into the main area; searching for Elizabeth, she was still nowhere to be found. Mistakenly he assumed she was gone.

Jack thought he was safe; that Elizabeth had left prior to the kiss. He wasn't safe, and she hadn't left before the kiss. Elizabeth did see what Jack hoped she hadn't, but she immediately rushed out of the building and Steve followed behind her.

Although Jack was parked close to the building, by the time his SUV left the area, the surrounding parking lots throughout the complex were relatively bare, making it quite easy for him to observe Elizabeth and Steve talking by his truck, her Jeep being nowhere in sight.

Elizabeth was obviously upset as Steve talked her into going out for a cup of coffee. He drove to the end of 19th Street, turned on Atlantic Avenue and parked outside Starbucks.

Walking inside in full formal attire, they received the attention of all the staff and patrons alike. Realizing that most of the patrons were packing up to leave, they quickly learned that the restaurant was closing in 10 minutes. They ordered cups of coffee, went out on the boardwalk, took a seat on a bench and listened to the waves. Steve took off his jacket and draped it over Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"No…" she responded.

Steve wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Stop it, Steve; I'm fine." she stated. "I thought that…"

"You thought what?"

"Steve, I know you've always teased me about being a virgin."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Besides when I teased you, I was a stupid teenager who just wanted to have sex with you," he stated. "Elizabeth, I admire you for standing firm in your values. Doesn't Jack accept it?"

"He does, he's willing to wait."

"Well, I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it sure didn't look like he was waiting for anything tonight. I mean, did you see him push her away, because I sure didn't…" Steve planted his seeds of doubt. "I'm a man, I'm sorry but if he tells you that he'll wait until you're ready, he getting it from someone else."

"That's crass, and I don't believe it," she stated as she drank down her last few sips of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I need to get home," she stated as she stood up and threw her cup in the trash. "It's late and I have court in the morning; I'm also leaving for the Academy tomorrow for training," Elizabeth advised.

"Wait, you're going to the Academy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm going for ballistics training. Maybe we can grab dinner together while we're there."

For a moment Elizabeth thought back to a prior conversation with Jack about driving up for dinner. "That's not gonna happen…"

"What…?"

"Uh, nothing; I was thinking about something else," she replied. "Dinner…maybe."

As Steve walked Elizabeth to her door, he contemplated her earlier statement about Jack believing that he wanted more from Elizabeth than simply friendship. He assumed that it was a male's sense of survival, protecting what he assumed to be his, while Elizabeth appeared to be oblivious to his desire for her.

Once she was inside, Steve climbed into his truck, pulled out his phone and sent his Captain a text…

"Forgot to tell u; I'll b at the Academy next week. Need ballistics training…" Now he simply hoped that there was space available in the class. He sat his phone in the passenger seat and quickly headed out of Elizabeth's neighborhood.

The following morning, Elizabeth was twenty minutes late getting to work. She snuck in the back door and if she wasn't depressed, she would have been proud that because of her Ninja moves, that no one even noticed. She grabbed her files, datebook, paper and pen and headed upstairs.

Walking through the back hallway toward the courtrooms, Elizabeth assumed that she took this path to avoid the possibility of running into Jack. That steamy kiss between him and Sara still seemed to have her blood boiling.

As she passed the Judges' Chambers, the offices seemed so empty. Judge Banks was in Court, she assumed, but with Judge Leftwich's passing, his office had been cleaned out, with all personal items having been retrieved by his family. There were no pictures on the walls, the desk was bare, the plants which were on the window sill were gone, and it was sad knowing that just about ten days ago she'd met with him in his office about a case.

"_**Life is so unpredictable," **_she thought.

The courtroom was relatively empty when Elizabeth stepped inside and took a seat on the third pew from the front. She had one case, and was then scheduled to leave for the Academy with a group of new Probation Officers from adjoining cities. Tired, and emotionally drained, she was looking forward to a few days away. Thankfully, Faith and Carson had agreed to watch Maverick, and she was hoping that when she returned her head would be clearer and honesty between her and Jack would prevail.

She opened a file, pretended to read, but instead closed her eyes and tried to catch up on at least a bit of the sleep she'd missed out on the night before.

Elizabeth paid no attention when the door opened behind her. "Oh this is going to be too much fun," Sara whispered.

"What…?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing," Sara responded.

Walking up the aisle, Sara and Marissa took a seat on the fourth pew from the front, directly behind Elizabeth.

"I need to tell you something; I'm about to bust," Sara stated, but Elizabeth was paying no attention.

"Tell me what?" Marissa asked.

"I need to tell you what happened…"

"What happened where?"

"At my apartment."

"Sara, what are you talking about?"

Although whispering, both women could be heard by Sara's intended victim, Elizabeth.

"Marissa, just listen; you aren't gonna want to miss this."

"Miss what; stop being so cryptic…"

"He drove me home and walked me to my door."

Who…"

"Jack…"

Sara now had Elizabeth's attention.

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know."

"He followed me inside, and before I knew it the door was closed and…"

"Oh you are killing me; what happened?"

"I had no idea that he could be so forceful, and I have to say I like that side of him. He's so passionate."

"Okay, okay, he's passionate, fill in the details, please…" Marissa practically pleaded.

"I'd barely gotten into the apartment before he turned me around and pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my hands and pulled my arms above my head…oh my God, he's sexy."

"Keep going…" Marissa was fully invested at this point…as was Elizabeth.

"Let's just say he knows how to use his lips," she smiled and closed her eyes as if she was reliving the experience. "He started at my shoulders and moved across my collar bone; Girl, he set my body on fire."

Elizabeth thought back to the previous night, how cozy Jack and Sara appeared to be and then there was the kiss. She was trapped; she couldn't move; court was in session, and Judge Banks hated anyone to come and/or go while he was on the bench.

Much like an impending train wreck, Elizabeth knew in her gut that it was getting worse, and there was nothing she could do to end the torture. _**Does she know I'm sitting here? How could someone be so cruel? But then again, maybe she's trying to tell me what he's really like…**_

Sara observed Elizabeth squirming in her seat and dug the knife in deeper…

"Marissa, you know I've wanted him for a long time. I mean, I had him in college, and we were so close back then, but I went to Columbia and he stayed and that ended that. But, let me tell you, it was as if we'd been together the entire time…he knows what I like and good heavens girl, he was wound tight, but…" she softly giggled, "I helped him relax."

"Go on…" Marissa was on the edge of her seat. "This is like reading 50 Shades of Grey…"

"His lips…"

"Yes…"

"They were so soft and warm and he worked them all over my neck…. Mmm, oh my gosh, when he started nibbling on my earlobe…"

"You're a goner with the earlobe nibble."

She laughed, "Don't you know it. I practically started taking off my own clothes."

"WOW, I wish I had your life…"

Sara continued, "His hands were all over me; as he unzipped my dress, his lips were right there on my skin."

Sara playfully nudged Marissa, "He was always good in bed, but I believe he's even better than I remember. It's been a long time since I've been that satisfied, if you know what I mean," Sara teased. "I mean, he just kept going and going and going." Giggling she continued, "He was like the Eveready bunny."

"Oh my God, girl…that sounds wonderful. I'm envious, and a little hot that you got action with such a hunk."

"After we made love, we lay in bed and he just held me for hours…"

"I know how much you've wanted him, but I thought you told me he was dating someone," Marissa thought back to a prior conversation.

"He was, but they broke up. I think he finally realized how passionate we are together, or maybe it had been awhile since he'd…you know been with a real woman. Whatever the reason, I was the beneficiary of his heat… and oh is he hot!"

"Oh that's sad for her, but I guess they weren't meant to be."

"He said he wasn't happy. She wasn't enough of a woman for him."

"What does that mean?"

"He was tired of dating a virgin…"

Elizabeth's heart stopped, and she was fairly certain that she was in the process of swallowing her tongue.

"A virgin…? You know, since I graduated from college, I don't think I've met anyone our age who is still one," Marissa joked. "I guess Jack wanted more…"

"Apparently so, because he sure as hell lit my fire, and if I say so myself he was pretty content when he left."

"All rise…" the bailiff ordered as Judge Banks stepped off the bench.

Elizabeth could barely breathe and was the last person to stand. Sadly she wasn't even certain if her case had been heard as her brain was only paying attention to Sara.

Once standing, Elizabeth turned around.

"Oh Elizabeth, I had no idea you were there. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But truly, you couldn't possibly expect to keep a virile, physically desirable man like Jack Thornton content with your puritanical ways. I mean, he can't wait forever."

Elizabeth wanted to speak; she wanted to rip Sara apart for her loose morals and lack of values, but as she opened her mouth, it was ever so clear that her tongue felt loose almost unattached, unable to make any coherent sounds or put together a logical sentence.

Elizabeth was hurt; her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest and she was certain that her blood was covering the pew. She was sick, not intoxicated sick, but at this moment she would take that over this heartbreak any day of the week.

"Stop it, Sara. Why are you saying these things?" Elizabeth asked, doing her best to control her emotions, and keep her voice down.

"I'm sorry that this is the way you're finding out, but much like ripping off a band-aid, you now know; he's not happy with you; he needs a real woman…" Sara jabbed the proverbial knife in deeper, and just to make a point, she twisted it. "Elizabeth, Jack made love to me; he wanted me…you're not enough woman for him."

"Where did you hear…?"

"Hear what; that you're a virgin? Where do you think…? He told me."

"I don't need lies. If he wants you, then I wish you both the best of luck…" Elizabeth stated as she finally felt the concrete holding her feet in place break away. She grabbed her file and bolted for the exit.

"Who was that?" Marissa asked.

"Jack's girlfriend…"

"His what?"

"That's the girl he was dating…"

"Oh Sara, I feel so sorry for her; we shouldn't have been talking about it here."

"When did this escapade happen?" Marissa asked.

"Last night…" Sara smirked.

"Last night; how can that be? I picked you up at Denny's when Jack made you get out of his car." Seemingly confused she continued, "Sara, I drove you home last night, and Jack was nowhere in sight."

"Well, it's not my fault; Elizabeth left before I could mention that I dreamed it was Jack…"

"Oh Sara, that's cruel…you need to tell her."

"No, no I don't. I know that any chance I may have had with Jack is over, but I'm not so sure that I want her to have him either," Sara stated as she stood up and walked toward the Commonwealth's table. Stopping, she turned around and mentioned, "Did I tell you that I was offered that job in Pittsburgh?"

"That job with the law firm?"

"Yeah, but I was waiting to see what happened between Jack and me. It's not gonna be, so I guess it's time to move on

Knowing that the back staircase was only occasionally used by probation officers, and law enforcement, Elizabeth stepped inside the stairwell, stopping between floors where she took a seat, wrapped her arms around her bent legs, closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

It was quiet, maybe too quiet and in the deafening silence and deep darkness, all she could see was Jack making love to Sara…throwing that part of herself that she couldn't give him in her face. _**How could he tell Sara what I told him in confidence? Has he been laughing at me this whole time?**_

Hearing the door on the second floor open and footsteps on the landing moving toward the steps, Elizabeth jumped up and ran down the remaining flight of stairs, slipping out of the stairwell and into the bathroom across the hall to keep whoever it was from seeing her.

After splashing her face with cool water and removing any sign of tears, she walked to her office to grab her bag, thankful now that she would be out of town for at least the next five days.

Meeting everyone in the parking lot, the group did their best to configure the seating arrangement so that they were not packed as sardines. Instead of the expected Chevrolet Traverse, the largest and newest of the State vehicles, the five women were left to cram themselves and five overnight bags into a Chevrolet Sonic.

As Elizabeth stood in the side parking lot preparing to leave for the week, Jack walked in the front entrance, his usual Starbucks offering in hand. With the exception of seeing her at the dance, and maybe a handful of other occasions, they hadn't been together in weeks. Truth be told, Jack had actually had minimal contact with anyone except Sara and the Neptune Festival committee in the past several weeks. However, much like a child missing from home, he was hopeful that she'd forget their harsh words and lack of contact and simply be happy to see him.

"Hey Mr. Thornton," the receptionist greeted him as he entered the waiting room. "You know Elizabeth is leaving for the Academy today, right?"

"I do, but I was hoping to see her before she left," he replied.

"Well, you're welcome to go back and see if she's actually left, but she did already signed out," she advised as she pushed the button allowing him through the door to the back hallway.

Jack smiled as he passed various officers on his way to Elizabeth's office. However, once he turned the corner to her office, his legs became heavy as he passed each closed door on the quiet hallway.

Standing at her door, with a heavy slab of wood between them he took a deep breath and prepared to possibly take on his greatest fight. He was never nervous entering a courtroom; always prepared, he was fairly certain what to expect in that venue.

Here, right now he was at a loss. Sure they'd argued but he didn't view it as something they couldn't overcome. But now looking back at this past week of phone silence, an attempt to give her time, to give them both time to think about the important things in life, it may very well have been misconstrued by her as though he no longer cared, and that scared him.

Across the complex, Steve exited the Police Department building, passing his Captain on the sidewalk.

"Did you get my text…?" Steve asked.

"I did, but I thought you were going to ballistics training next month."

"No, there was some confusion, but I'm in the class this week."

"Okay, be careful."

Steve smiled as he continued on his way to his car pulling his phone from his pocket when it rang. "Hello…"

"Steve, it's me, Sara."

"Hey, how are you this morning…oh I guess its afternoon now."

"Look, I don't have much time, but I saw Elizabeth this morning and…"

"And what?"

"I told her about last night."

"You told her what?"

"You know about us having sex, but she just so happens to think it was Jack that I was with."

"Well, claiming that you were with someone else when you were actually with me gives my ego a beating. I'm not so sure I appreciate that," he stated as he continued toward his vehicle.

"Well, I'm just telling you so you can use the info however you want. I think she and Jack are over…"

"He's not going to want you either."

"Oh, I know that, but I'm taking a job out of state, so I'm leaving anyway…"

Steve drove by the parking lot in his unmarked police car. Seeing the women trying their best to figure out the seating arrangements, he turned in. Pulling up to the vehicle he stated, "Hey, looks like you ladies have a problem, but I think I have a solution."

He slipped out of his car, "Elizabeth, I'm going to the Academy too. Grab your bag and you can ride with me."

As the women stood around wondering who this man was, Elizabeth turned to the group, "I'll go with Detective Fisher."

"Thank you Steve," she stated as Steve pulled her bag from the trunk and put it in his car.

Elizabeth took her seat, fastened her seatbelt, and with a lost expression, stared out the window.

Inside the building, Jack knocked on her office door but received no answer. Turning the handle, he opened the door and stepped into her empty office. Glancing out the window he realized just how close he was to talking to her; how close he was to making everything right, when he observed Detective Fisher's unmarked car pass in the parking lot in front of her window with Elizabeth in the passenger seat.

Jack stood there, coffees in hand, speaking 'what ifs' in his mind. What if he'd left his office twenty minutes earlier? What if he'd turned down the King Neptune appointment altogether? What if he'd realized that the heated words said between them would divide them so? What if she'd actually seen Sara kiss him?

Steve watched her wipe her eyes. Knowing what had happened, he pretended to be oblivious to her heartache, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"Apparently Jack and I are over. The sad part is…he forgot to tell me."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Chocolate Helps the Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 9- Chocolate Helps the Soul**_

_**Sunday Night-Before the King Neptune Dance…**_

Steve walked along Elizabeth's sidewalk to her front door, wiping his hands on the grass a few times before reaching her porch.

Opening the door, Elizabeth was startled to find Steve standing on her porch, in his tuxedo, his hand, blackened by grease spots, raised to ring the doorbell.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "And what's all that on your hand?"

"I figured since Jack was going to be tied up with Sara, that maybe we could go together."

Remembering Jack's concern regarding Steve, she stated, "I appreciate it, but I probably should drive separately. Do you want a rag to clean your hand?"

"Oh yeah, thanks. I had to put oil in my truck before I left. I meant to do it earlier, but forgot," he stated as he held the door open while she grabbed him a wet rag.

Elizabeth handed him the rag, walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful…you take my breath away," he stated as he scrubbed the oil off of his hand.

She smiled, "Thank you Steve. You look very nice too."

Elizabeth was thankful that she had that effect on someone. However, truthfully the only man she really wanted to excite was Jack, and sadly he was going to be preoccupied with another woman. She knew that it wasn't like what her mind was making it out to be, but Elizabeth couldn't help being envious of Sara in a beautiful dress, dancing the night away with her boyfriend. The truth was at this point she wasn't even sure anymore if he was her boyfriend.

Steve walked with her to the driveway. Standing outside his truck he listened as her Jeep, on the worst day possible, made a roaring sound, trying to turn over, but choosing in the end not to.

"Is the offer still on the table to ride together?" she asked.

Steve rushed around to the passenger side, "Your chariot awaits…"

_**Sunday Night- Following the King Neptune Dance…**_

As Jack pulled out onto 19th Street, he could easily see Elizabeth and Steve talking in an adjoining lot. Feeling anger that Elizabeth was with his nemesis, he continued toward Birdneck Road and onto Virginia Beach Boulevard.

"I told you she was with him," Sara laughed smugly, her head turned as her eyes remained on them when they passed by.

"You know, you have put me in a really bad situation here. I care a lot about her."

"Jack, you barely know her, and truthfully I think she's nothing but trouble."

"Sara, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack, she got herself involved with the date rape killer…"

Jack pulled the car into a Burger King parking lot.

Sara glanced around, "I don't care for a burger, but why don't we go have a drink somewhere?"

"Are you going to sit there and tell me that you think it was Elizabeth's fault that Eli Walker drugged her and then came back to rape and kill her?" Jack's eyes watered at the thought.

"Jack, calm down; she's fine, thanks to you. After all you're her savior; I'm sure she is thankful to you for what you did. I mean any woman would be grateful." Sara started moving in her seat and fiddled with the radio, "Come on, it's early; let's go have a drink. I feel like dancing with the most handsome man in town."

_**Love You Anymore **_

_**by **_

_**Michael Buble**_

_**Just because I wander 'round the places we would go  
Hoping that I'd run into you one last time  
Just because I never took your picture off my phone  
Doesn't mean that you're still on my mind**_

"I'm sorry Jack. She's moved on with Steve. I mean they have history together."

Jack reached over and turned off the radio, "Sara, when they were friends, they were teenagers. A lot has changed since then."

"Jack, think what you want, but they looked quite cozy to me," she turned the radio back on, "I love this song."

_**Just because I accidentally slipped and said your name  
Well, I heard your song, it makes me insecure  
Just because I know I'll never ever feel the same  
Doesn't mean I love you anymore**_

"Well, I don't…" he stated as he pushed the button to shut off the radio.

"Oh Jack, are you worried about your sweet Elizabeth; do you think she doesn't love you anymore?"

Jack and Sara went back and forth as she turned the radio on only to have him turn it off again, to which she pressed the button to turn it back on and then covered the controls with her hand.

_**Am I lying to myself again  
When I say you're not the best I've ever had?  
Am I lying to myself again  
When I say that I'm not missing you so bad?**_

_**Just because I'm on my knees and swearing I would change  
And I'd do anything to hear you say "I'm yours"  
Just because I know I'll never ever feel the same  
Doesn't mean I love you anymore (love, love)  
Uh uh  
Uh uh**_

_**Am I lying to myself again  
When I say you're not the best I've ever had?  
Am I lying to myself again  
When I say that I'm not missing you so bad?**_

_**Just because I'm on my knees and swearing I would change  
And do anything to hear you say "I'm yours"  
Just because I know I'll never ever feel the same  
Doesn't mean I love you anymore, more  
Doesn't mean I love you anymore (anymore, anymore)  
Doesn't mean I love you anymore**_

Sara put her arm behind him and played with his hair. Jack moved forward in his seat, "Would you please just leave me alone?"

"Stop it, Jack. We're friends…" she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Good friends."

He pulled his shoulder away, "Stop it, Sara. What's wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?"

"Jack, I'm running out of time and I need to see if there's anything here between us."

"What's that mean…running out of time?" he asked.

"Nothing, but Jack, you can't tell me that you don't want me. I know you're with Elizabeth, but she doesn't have to know. I mean we can try it out and see if we want to pursue it," Sara stated as her hand dropped to his crotch and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "I said, stop it. What's wrong with you; I've never seen you like this. We're friends, and I'm using that term loosely now, because I think even that is over."

"I've always wanted more; you just never saw it."

"Sara, my life is with Elizabeth…"

"Jack, how serious are you two?"

"That's none of your business."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"I said my relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business," he stated as he turned into a parking lot and stopped in front of Denny's.

"I told you I'm not hungry, but we can talk," Sara stated.

"Get out…"

"Get out…what are you talking about, Jack? I thought we could have some fun tonight."

"Sara," he handed her his phone, "Call someone to pick you up. Oh wait, I have Lyft and Uber apps, I'll pay for your ride, I just need you to get out."

Sara dialed Marissa's number, opened the door and stepped outside. Tossing his phone back inside to him she yelled, "You'll be sorry Jack Thornton. No man has ever treated me like this, and you won't get away with it."

"I'm sorry you see it like that Sara, but my heart is with someone else. Besides, you and me, we've never been more than friends; we've never even dated."

"Jack, I've always been interested in you, but you were too stupid to notice."

"I noticed; I just wasn't interested. Please close the door…"

Sara stood up on the sidewalk to await her ride and watched as Jack left the restaurant parking area.

Jack was so angry that he initially pulled out of the parking lot. Driving approximately a mile down Virginia Beach Boulevard he suddenly heard his mother's voice in his head…"You give a woman a ride in your car; you see to it that she is taken care of and gets home safely."

Jack turned around and pulled back into the shopping center parking lot, parking where he could watch Sara. Twenty minutes later, a car pulled into the parking lot and Marissa slipped inside. Jack pulled up to the car and rolled down his window.

"What are you still doing here?" Sara asked.

"I might be angry with you, but my mother raised me to be a gentleman…"

"Oh and kicking me out of your car was being a gentleman?"

"You're lucky I came back because when I left here I wasn't concerned about you getting home safely," Jack stated. Directing his attention to Marissa he asked, "Will you see that she gets home?"

"I will…" Marissa advised as Jack remained in the parking lot while they pulled away.

Although he had no idea what Sara was saying, he could tell that she was ranting as her arms were flying within the vehicle. Once they were gone, Jack drove directly to Elizabeth's hoping to put their relationship back on track.

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

Steve pulled up in front of Elizabeth's house; they got out and walked toward the porch. "Elizabeth, I don't know if Jack and Sara are sleeping together, but I can tell you this, he'll wait for you sexually, but he'll be sleeping with someone else in the meantime," Steve was adamant.

"I don't believe you. Jack is an honorable man, besides if all he wanted to do is sleep with me, he could have done it when we were out of town."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I drank too much."

"He got you drunk, Elizabeth?"

"No, I took care of that part all by myself, but he stayed with me because…oh never mind; it's between Jack and me."

"Elizabeth, that kiss she gave him wasn't from a woman who'd never kissed him before;" Steve stated as he continued planting his seeds of doubt. "You haven't seen Jack much since this whole King Neptune thing started, right?"

"Steve, he's been busy with work and the festival."

"And Sara. I wouldn't be surprised if he's telling you that he's okay with your virgin status, because he's sleeping with Sara, and by sleeping, I don't mean sleeping."

"I may not have experience in that area, but I'm not stupid, Steve; I know exactly what you mean," she stated. "Jack is different. I don't know what to make of that kiss, but I should give him a chance to explain."

"Well, just keep in mind that I don't know any man who wouldn't want to marry a virgin; just the idea that they haven't been with anyone else is quite a turn on, but we just don't like to leave any around."

"Stop it, Steve…that's gross."

"Elizabeth, we're friends, and I don't want this guy to hurt you," Steve stated as he held her hand while helping her up the steps of her porch. "I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying, but you don't know Jack like I do…like I thought I did," her voice trailed off as she unlocked her front door."I don't know what's going on, but I think I need to let him explain."

"Explain what; explain why he's sleeping with another woman?"

"Just go home Steve; you aren't helping here," her tone was firm as she walked inside and closed the storm door. Elizabeth watched as Steve jumped into his truck and drove off. Keeping the lights out, Elizabeth sat on her sofa, Maverick's warm soothing body pressed against hers, and she glanced off into the darkness.

Elizabeth helped Maverick off of the sofa and they stepped outside for his final potty break before bedtime. She sat in her formal at the picnic table while Maverick played and sniffed the yard.

_**Sara's Apartment…**_

Steve pulled into the underground parking garage and parked on the third level. He stepped into the elevator and made his way down to the main lobby before taking the elevator in "The Manor" up to the sixth floor.

Steve knocked on her door several times but received no answer. Walking back to the elevator, he pressed the "Lobby" button. As the door opened, Sara walked out into the hallway.

"Did Jack just bring you home?" Steve asked.

"You aren't gonna believe what he did. I'm so angry…" She led him back to her apartment and they stepped inside.

With two glasses of wine sitting in front of them, Sara and Steve sat on her sofa as she fumed about how Jack dropped her off at Denny's.

"What is it about Elizabeth that he finds so fascinating? I guess she must be good in bed, because he's gone crazy over her," Sara stated.

Steve took a big gulp of his wine, "Don't talk badly about Elizabeth; she's a great person. But I can tell you that Thornton isn't sleeping with her?"

"How do you know?" she asked.

Steve moved closer to Sara, "Do you really want to know?"

She leaned closer as her lips pressed against his neck, "Tell me," she whispered.

Steve's lips covered Sara's mouth as his hand slipped behind her head and he pulled her closer. One kiss led to another and then another as each one became more passionate that the last. Steve stood up, slipped one arm behind her back and his other arm under her legs as he carried her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

Jack pulled up to the curb and sat in his SUV staring into her dark house contemplating whether or not to knock on her door. Deciding to take the chance, he stepped up onto her porch and knocked. Hearing nothing, he knocked again, finally resorting to the doorbell.

Suddenly he felt angry at the thought that Elizabeth was still out with Steve. _**Why can't she see that he wants her? **_He walked through her front yard and down to the street, slipped into his SUV and headed home.

Elizabeth and Maverick walked back inside. Maverick ran to the front door and barked, as Elizabeth peeked out the living room window. Seeing nothing, she and her pup walked back to bed. Although she hadn't allowed Maverick in bed with her before, she felt the need to have him beside her tonight. He placed his front legs up onto the bed and she picked up his backend, easing him up onto the mattress.

Maverick eased up against her legs and was quickly fast asleep.

Elizabeth lay back, and closed her eyes; unfortunately the image of Sara's lips covering Jack's mouth was as troubling in her mind as it was when it first happened.

As she lay quietly, doing her best not to disturb Maverick, disappointment, anger and confusion consumed her. She reached into her bedside table and grabbed her journal. Easing her back against the headboard of her bed she opened her leather bound secret keeper.

Flipping to the next blank page she clicked her pen open, and prayed that what she felt in her head and heart would simply flow onto the pages of her journal…

"_**Relationships, complicated as they may be, require communication from both parties in order to move forward and blossom. Images, thoughts and fears plague our subconscious, as we search for answers; when in reality…words, the truth from one's heart, though often difficult to hear are what is needed. **_

_**Sadly, the tongue, though it has no bones, is strong and quite capable of breaking a heart. As a result, those harsh words spoken in haste and without thought will be remembered long after any argument. In retrospect, in order to understand others, it may be necessary to hear what they do not say, what they may find impossible to ever say.**_

_**The power of a couple comes from their individuality, their individual strengths; their individual dreams, their individual struggles and their individual desires. The excitement comes when individuals join their hands and hearts, electrified by the touch, and gratified by the trust. **_

_**In relationships, do we fall too quickly; do we assume that just because it feels right that it is? Do we want so badly for this to be it, that special someone that we forego the need for truth? Do we cast a blind eye to the need for trust, or accept the possibly of the lack thereof? The fact is that trust is the glue that holds relationships together. Without it, layer after layer after layer is peeled away until there is nothing left to build upon."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bedside table. She rolled on her side and slipped her arm around Maverick's body, thankful that by his mere presence he was somehow able to calm her anxious heart.

_**Sara's Apartment- Several hours later…**_

"Steve, you need to leave; it's late," she stated as she pushed him out of the bed.

"I'm going…" he stated as he slipped back into his tuxedo. He kissed her goodbye and started for the door.

"Oh wait, you never told me how you knew that Jack wasn't sleeping with Elizabeth," Sara commented while remaining in bed.

"She's not sleeping with Jack, because she doesn't believe in it…"

"Believe in what?"

"Premarital sex…"

"Steve, you're telling me that she's a virgin?"

"Yes, but don't tell anybody, and if you want to make up with Jack, Elizabeth will be gone this whole week in training."

"So what are you going to do without Elizabeth around?"

Steve laughed, "I'm going to training too. So keep Jack in town for me…"

"You can forget that. I was offered a job with a law firm out of state and I'm going to take it, so I have a lot of plans to make. But I'll tell you this, I don't know what it will be, but Jack is going to regret the way he treated me," Sara stated as she lay back in bed and rolled over away from Steve. "Lock up when you leave…"

_**Jack's House…**_

Jack had lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning. Visions of her with Steve clouded his logical thoughts, as the idea of her being gone for a week worried him.

Unable to sleep, Jack grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator and stepped out onto his deck. The houses around him were dark; everyone appeared to be asleep except for his neighbor whose music played in the distance. Through the quiet of the night and the peaceful sound of the waves rolling onto shore, Jack listened…

_**(Turn This Love Around by Michael Burrows)**_

_**There's a window open somewhere in this house**__**  
**__**Let all these crazy little fears fly out**__**  
**__**There's no problem too big to solve**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna lose it all**__**  
**__**Girl, all I wanna do is make things right with you**_

_**We can break each other's hearts**__**  
**__**We can tear our lives apart**__**  
**__**Or together, we can change this road we're going down**__**  
**__**You're every thought inside my head**__**  
**__**This love is far from dead**__**  
**__**So come on back to bed**__**  
**__**Let's turn this love around**__**  
**__**Turn this love around**_

_**There's a light that flickered high above my head**__**  
**__**When the blue sky suddenly turned red**__**  
**__**Wish I could take back every word**__**  
**__**Love's not supposed to hurt**__**  
**__**Girl, all I wanna do is be right here with you**__**We can break each other's hearts**__**  
**__**We can tear our lives apart**__**  
**__**Or together, we can change this road we're going down**__**  
**__**You're every thought inside my head**__**  
**__**This love is far from dead**__**  
**__**So come on back to bed**__**  
**__**Let's turn this love around**__**  
**__**Turn this love around**__**  
**_

Knowing that he couldn't assume anything; that Elizabeth may have seen the kiss he knew that this needed to be resolved before she left for training. He didn't even check the clock, fearful that the late hour would cause him to think better of his decision. He grabbed his keys off the counter and rushed to his SUV.

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

Due to the early hour of the morning there was virtually no traffic. Fifteen minutes later, Jack pulled up to Elizabeth's house. It was still dark, but he took the chance that she was home. He prayed that she was home, for if she wasn't, the likelihood was that she was still out with Steve.

Jack stepped up on the porch suddenly realizing that this was probably not the best idea. On her way back from turning Maverick outside to potty, she heard a soft tapping on her front door.

Frightened, she grabbed her phone as she prepared to call the police. Quietly she stepped into her living room and glanced out the window. Seeing Jack's SUV, she walked to the front door. Not certain what she'd say to him, or what words could be said, she opened the door, "Jack, do you know what time it is?"

He didn't and actually he wasn't lying when he said, "I'm sorry; I didn't realize, but we need to talk."

Wearing a mauve nightgown with a low cut bodice trimmed in lace and a matching robe tied closed with a belt at her waist, she opened the door and invited him inside. She was angry, but wanted to know what he had to say, so she turned on a table lamp and they stepped into the den.

"What do we need to talk about, Jack?"

"Did you go to the dance with Steve?"

"Seriously; with everything that went on this evening and your main concern is me going to the dance with Steve?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No you aren't Jack. Just so you know Steve did come over to take me to the dance, but I told him that I was driving myself. My Jeep wouldn't start, so I rode with him; that's it. I did dance one dance with him and then he drove me home," she advised.

"Oh wait, we went down to the beach for a cup of coffee and then straight home," she added, "But I was home by 11:30."

"I'm glad this whole thing is over," he mentioned as his finger brushed across the top of her hand.

She pulled her hand back, "Is it Jack, all over I mean?"

"Of course it is," he glanced down surprised that she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"

Glancing at the clock, (3:30am), "You could have called," she suggested.

"I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me," he hypothesized.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" she asked.

"Because I messed this whole thing up; I let her come between us, and I shouldn't have," he commented. "But Elizabeth, I only have room in my heart for one woman, and that woman is you…"

"Jack, I want to believe you…"

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Were you planning to tell me about the kiss; or did you just figure that would be your little secret? Because Jack, with the photographers there, it'll be in the paper tomorrow."

He felt the air in his lungs somehow sucked from his chest, "How did you find out?"

"I don't think it really matters…"

"I'm sure Steve took great pleasure in telling you and he must have put a fantastic spin on it."

"Jack, you can't blame him; he's not the person who kissed her, and besides, I saw it, I didn't need anyone to tell me about it."

"Elizabeth, I was just as surprised as you were. I didn't expect it, and I told her that I didn't want anything else to do with her. I'm just so sorry that it happened…I should have listened to you when you said that Sara was interested in me."

"Jack, I think the bigger question is why were you hiding it?"

"Elizabeth, I wasn't intentionally hiding it, but she kissed me and we definitely had words about it," he stated doing his best to justify what happened.

"Well, I saw the kiss, but what I didn't see was you backing away from her."

"I looked for you but you were gone. I took her in a back room and we had words…they certainly weren't words for the media to hear."

"Well Jack, I guess I'm confused…"

"About what?"

"If you told her that you didn't want to have anything else to do with her, why is it that you drove her home?"

"Elizabeth, I brought her to the dance, and my mom taught me to make certain that the lady gets home safely…"

"Well that's the difference, she's no lady," Elizabeth stated before releasing a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, your mother was right, but Jack, what about all those meetings and dinners that you went and picked her up, why?"

"Her car was in the shop and she had no other way to get there."

"Jack, are you that naïve…? I've seen her driving up and down Virginia Beach Boulevard; her car wasn't in the shop."

Elizabeth continued, "Now that I'm thinking about it, if you took her home, and you just dropped her off, why are you just now getting here to see me; Jack, it's 3:30 in the morning?" Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her fireplace.

Turning back to Jack she said, "Did Sara have trouble finding her apartment, or did she invite you inside?"

"Elizabeth, nothing happened between Sara and me. I came by here earlier but you didn't answer, so I assumed you were gone."

"I do want to trust you Jack, but seeing what she's done to pull us apart; the arguments we've had as a result, it just shows that we're not that strong together. And then you add in what Steve said…"

"What did Steve say?"

"He told me that…never mind."

"No, tell me what he said."

To Elizabeth, this topic was uncomfortable, especially if Steve was right. She took a deep breath and forged ahead, "He told me that you'll wait until I'm ready to move forward in our relationship but only because you'll be getting those needs met elsewhere."

"What…?"

"Jack, I'm just telling you what he said. It's a male perspective," she responded.

"Elizabeth, our relationship is just that, ours. He doesn't know me, and maybe he's speaking from his perspective," Jack replied. "I'm sorry that I let her come between us, but I promise you nothing happened between Sara and me."

"I want to believe you Jack."

"All you have to do is open your heart; you know I'm telling you the truth," he stated as he stepped closer. Realizing that she was not backing away, his hand rested along her cheek as he felt her head lean against him.

"I want us to get back to where we were when we went out of town for your birthday," he whispered. "That was such a special time, Elizabeth."

"Oh, you mean my puke-fest…?"

"Well, maybe not that part, but I have to say, you were quite adorable."

Jack leaned in; hesitantly he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft; the kiss was tender, and for each of them it felt much like coming home. He led her back over to the sofa where they took a seat. His arm around her shoulders pulled her close against him and in no time she was sound asleep.

His fingers ran up and down her arm as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa. He took a cleansing breath and closed his eyes, praying that they'd experienced the last of their problems with Steve and/or Sara.

An hour later, Jack woke to find Elizabeth still asleep, her head resting on one of her decorative Labrador pillows in his lap. Her robe was open and askew with her nightgown hiked up high on her legs.

Jack pulled her nightgown down and closed her robe before pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa. Covering her body he whispered, "You are so beautiful…I am so in love with you!"

"Mmm," Elizabeth stretched; "Did you say something?"

"Uh, no…"

Realizing that she was lying in his lap, "Oh, I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth sat up, removed the blanket and stood up. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine…are we fine?" he asked.

"Jack, it's hard for me to think of the man who took me on that beautiful birthday weekend as being the same person who would be so deceitful. I do believe you, but can you promise that we don't have to deal with Tsunami Sara anymore?"

"I can definitely agree to that, but what about Steve?"

"Jack, you are very important to me, and I have told Steve how you feel, so I have no problem telling him that I can't, no…that I don't want to have any contact with him."

Jack stepped closer, "I'm going home to take a shower and change. I have to be in court this morning."

"Me too."

"Well, I'll try to see you before you leave for training, okay?" his finger under her chin lifted her lips to his. "I'm taking some time off from work and I'll come see you in Waynesboro."

"Jack, that's such a long drive."

"But I don't want to go five days without seeing you, so that makes the drive so worthwhile."

She smiled, "Okay, I certainly won't turn down time with you."

Jack kissed her once more before leaving assuming as he made the drive home that everything was right in their world.

_**Courthouse…**_

"Well, you look quite chipper this morning. Are you really alright?" Janice asked when they met in the mail room.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but I'm actually better than I've been in a few weeks. Why…?"

"You didn't see the paper this morning?" Janice asked.

"No, what's in it?"

"Your boyfriend and Sara Harmon kissing."

"Oh, I know about that; she did it for the photographers, but Jack and I talked about it this morning, and I'm okay with it."

"Huh…?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Let me clarify; I'm not okay with her kissing him, but I don't believe he initiated it."

"Oh okay, I understand and I'm glad that you two got things straightened out. You're a cute couple," Janice stated. "Maury brought in Danish for breakfast. Want to go over and get one?"

"I'd love to, but I have court and I'm running late. If there are any left, I'll grab one when I come back downstairs," Elizabeth responded as she grabbed the mail from her box and rushed back to her office to pick up her files.

The smile on Elizabeth's face was quickly removed once she took a seat in Court and Sara began her evil taunt.

_**Elizabeth's Office-**_ _**Following Court...(Several Hours Later)**_

Jack watched as Steve's unmarked police car moved slowly passed the courthouse, almost as if he knew Jack was in her office staring out the window. _**Why is she riding with him after she said that she wouldn't have contact with him?**_

Jack sat the coffees down on her desk and pulled his phone from his pocket. Dialing her number he expected her to answer immediately, after all she was a captive audience in the car, Steve's car, and he couldn't help but to be angry.

Jack waited as the phone rang…

_**Steve's car…**_

Elizabeth continued to stare out the window as her phone rang and rang and rang.

"Elizabeth…"

"Huh…"

"Your phone; it's ringing…"

Elizabeth glanced down at her phone resting in her lap. Flipping it over she observed Jack's face and she immediately declined the call.

Steve glanced over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"Apparently Jack and I are over. The sad part is…he forgot to tell me."

"It helps to talk about it; what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I was fine before I met Jack Thornton, and I'll be fine after."

"After what?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Steve."

"He cheated on you, didn't he?"

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth stared at her phone; seeing his number in the long list of prior calls and knowing that before this morning she would have been excited to hear his voice. Now, she never wanted to see him, let alone speak to him.

"It's just a guess, but I'm right, aren't I?"

"Please Steve; I don't want to talk to you about it. I just need to be quiet and think; is that okay with you?"

Before Steve could responded she received a text…

"Hey, trying to call u. Wante b4 u left. I'm coming up 2morrow. Look 4 a special place 4 dinner," Jack texted, upset that she was riding with Steve, but totally unaware of the damage Sara had bestowed upon her…upon them.

She pressed several buttons and deleted his text. Talking at the phone as if he could hear her she stated, "Don't call me; don't text me…just leave me alone. You're nothing but a liar. You are no different from the others."

"Did he cheat on you…?" Steve asked having already heard the devastating news Sara had thrown Elizabeth's way.

While sitting at a stoplight, Elizabeth glanced up and caught his eyes. If he didn't already know, the look of devastation on her face would have answered his question. "Who did he cheat with?"

"Who do you think? His Queen; the Sports Illustrated swimsuit model," she released through a hard breath. "I knew I couldn't compete with her."

The light turned green but Steve's interest in Elizabeth's predicament required the car behind him to honk before he pulled away from the intersection. "Elizabeth, you are such a wonderful woman, and man would be lucky to have you."

"You know, I don't get you; you talk as if we're the best of friends and you know me so well, but we haven't had contact for years. I'm a different person than I was in high school, and I'm sure you are too."

"Elizabeth, you're still the same warm, considerate and beautiful soul you were in high school. It's Jack Thornton's problem if he can't see it."

"Well, I can think of one man who doesn't feel lucky to have me in his life…and you know what?

"What?"

"I'm better off without him."

"Well, I don't like to say I told you so…"

"Well then don't."

"I'm sorry, but I did tell you so."

"I knew she was after him; I told Jack she was. He didn't believe me, or maybe he just liked having her on the side while he strung me along."

"Some men are like that, Elizabeth. I am sorry that you're going through this." Actually, in his own pathetic way, Steve did care about Elizabeth, and hated to see her so upset. However, viewing this situation as an opportunity to push Jack and Elizabeth farther apart, he blocked out her heartache and continued, "Elizabeth, he's a man, I told you that even though he said he'd wait, he was sleeping with someone else; I just wasn't aware that it was Sara."

"I don't believe that," she snapped back. "If he really cared about me, he wouldn't be sleeping with another woman." As tears fell she continued, "I guess I just answered my own question."

"Elizabeth, I know it hurts, but he was just after you because you were a challenge to him. I mean, you're a beautiful woman, and a lot of fun to be with, but you're still a challenge, and some guys really get off on that."

She continued to stare out the window; taking a deep breath she turned to him, "Steve, did you know that he was picking Sara up and taking her to meetings most nights? Last night was probably not the only time they had been together; he sure as hell wasn't coming over at night to see me."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry; I'm not surprised, but I'm still sorry that he hurt you," he reached over and placed his hand on hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you know what you should do?"

"Forget about him…?"

"Well that too, but you can throw it back into his face and go out with me…"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Elizabeth, he knows that we're friends; but I know he doesn't like me, because he feels threatened by me," he theorized. "If we started dating, he'd…"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from his, "Steve, we're friends, and that's all. I'm sorry, but I just don't see you as anything more. And you know, while I'm thinking about it, you seem to have forgotten, you've had your moments where you were deceptive with me."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I was a kid when…"

"Go ahead; I know it was you who told the group that I was having sex with Billy Walsh. I mean, as embarrassing as the teasing was, the rumors that Billy started and you spread that we slept together the night of Prom were horrible."

"I was mad that you didn't go to Prom with me."

"Well, you had an immature way of showing it, but I have to give it to you, Steve, you eventually told the truth."

Elizabeth continued, "You know back then, the boys I'd dated already knew my stand on sex, and most of them kept their mouths shut. Possibly that was to protect their own reputations, certainly it wasn't to defend my character. Billy was just stupid because in the end everyone knew he was a liar."

"But I remember you being so angry; I thought we'd never be friends again."

"I had every right to be, but actually I was angry at guys in general. But if you remember, you lied to me, and I think the fact that you lied was even worse than the actual lie you told. I didn't think I could trust you anymore."

"Well, I hope you know that you can trust me now."

"Well, I was a teenager and Jack is a grown man; you'd think he'd know better," Steve commented as if he knew nothing of the underlying story.

"I just don't understand why he came over this morning."

"He came over before you went into work?"

"It was early…real early."

"Well, Sara lives between your house and Jack's, right? Maybe he felt guilty as he passed your neighborhood."

"How do you know where Jack and Sara live?" she asked.

Sara and I went out a while back." Quickly changing the subject he pointed to a local church as they passed by and added, "Did you know that the minister was just charged with embezzling funds?"

Sadly Elizabeth didn't care about the minister's plight, "No…"

"Why won't you give us a chance Elizabeth; just have dinner with me."

"Steve, you were like the brother I never had," she immediately blocked his idea. "Besides, Jack has his suspicions about you and your intentions, and I'm not about to do to him what he did to me…Wait, I wouldn't be sleeping with you anyway, but you know what I mean. Two wrongs don't make a right, and although I'd like him to feel just a smidgeon of the hurt I have right now, I'm not going to do that to him."

_**Elizabeth's Office…**_

Back in Elizabeth's office, Jack took a seat and stared at his phone. It seemed like forever as he waited for a reply. He thought to himself, "_**Surely she has her phone. Why is she ignoring me? What did I do?"**_

"R u angry at me 4 something…?" he texted her.

_**Steve's Car…**_

Hearing the ding on her phone she looked down, "Don't treat me like I'm stupid…" she whispered.

"Is that from him?" Steve asked.

"Yes…maybe I just need to go ahead and tell him that I know what he did, and I want him to leave me alone," she stated turning to Steve for advice.

"I wouldn't talk to him at all."

"But…I mean, I don't want him; she can have him, but I don't want him calling me or texting me, or heaven forbid, coming by my house," she mentioned. "If I go ahead and tell him to leave me alone then maybe he'll just stop."

"Elizabeth, I'm a guy, and although he needs to know that you want nothing to do with him, give yourself this week to start healing," he suggested. "I have some free time this week, and we'll do some fun stuff to get him off your mind. Maybe when we get back home you'll be stronger and can easily stand up to him."

"I don't think I have any free time during the day; my training runs from 8 in the morning to 3:30 or 4 in the afternoon," she advised him.

"Well it stays light into the evening, we could go hiking; the mountains are beautiful, and just think of that fresh, crisp country air. It will do you good, but please promise me that you won't contact him…" Steve practically demanded.

"I appreciate the concern Steve, but right now, I think I just want to be alone," she stated as her glance returned to outside her window and her earlier acceptance of Jack's apology and explanation now seemed quite misguided.

_**Circuit Court...**_

Jack left the cups of coffee on her desk and walked next door to handle a motion before Judge Creekmore. Before Jack left the courtroom, the judge called him into chambers.

"Jack, you are aware that the talk going around is that you'll be offered the vacant bench in Juvenile Court," Judge Creekmore stated.

"To be honest with you I've been so busy with the Neptune Festival that I haven't had time to think of much else."

"Well, if you'd like some advice, I'm here to share."

"Yes sir, I'd love to know what you think."

"Well Jack, you know I'm not retiring until next year at the earliest…"

"Yes sir; I'm aware of that."

"So, my suggestion to you is that if you are appointed to the vacant bench in Juvenile Court, you need to take it."

"But I want to sit on the Circuit Court. No disrespect sir, and I'm certainly not pushing you out, but I'm also in no hurry."

"Jack, do you realize how many things can change or go wrong in a short amount of time?"

Immediately thinking about Elizabeth and her phone silence, he responded, "Yes sir…"

"Well then, committees can change, and although I think you would be a great asset to the Circuit Court, I would suggest you fill the vacancy in Juvenile Court if it's offered."

Knowing that the Circuit Court bench was Jack's desire, he continued, "Once on the Juvenile Court bench, you'll get the experience you need, and then when I leave, the likelihood is that you will just move up into my position."

"Thank you for the information," Jack stated as he turned to leave Judge Creekmore's chambers.

"Jack," he called out causing Jack to turn back around. "My information is that they want someone on the bench quickly. You know with Judge Leftwich's passing, it only leaves two fulltime judges, and they can't handle the caseload. I wouldn't be surprised if you're contacted this week."

"It's just a lot sooner than I anticipated and I guess I have some thinking to do," Jack stated as he stepped forward and shook Judge Creekmore's hand. "Thank you for everything, sir."

"You're welcome, Jack…"

Jack walked out of the Circuit Court building and headed straight for the parking lot. Sitting in his car he checked his phone but alas there was still no call or text from Elizabeth.

_**Parking Lot...**_

He texted her again…"Elizabeth, what's going on…?"

Normally she would respond very quickly. Unfortunately today she was avoiding him, and he didn't understand why. Ten minutes later he sent out another text… "Please text or call me…"

When she didn't respond to his latest texts he dialed her number again. With her phone on silent, she felt the vibration as his call came through, but she ignored it.

_**He kidnapped her…**_was the only thought that came to mind and although illogical, it seemed at the moment to be the only logical explanation.

Jack called into his office, "Hey Elise, do I have any messages from Elizabeth?"

Looking through a short stack of pink message forms she responded, "No, I don't see anything from her."

Releasing a frustrated breath he replied, "I'm done in court, but I have a few things to take care of, so I won't be back in today."

"Okay Jack. I knew that you were going to be exhausted after the festival, so I actually kept your schedule clear this whole week," she advised.

"Thank you; you're the best secretary. I probably don't tell you often, but I do appreciate you."

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"I hope not, but I think I'll take off the rest of the week."

"No problem, Jack. I'll see you on Monday," Elise advised. Before they hung up she added, "Oh, since you aren't coming in, Delegate Cox has called you several times today. Do you want his number?"

Jack pulled out a pen, "Yeah, go ahead…"

"804-627-0911… he said that it was very important."

"Okay, I've got it. Thanks…"

Jack hung up the phone and immediately sent Elizabeth another text, "Did something happen…?" He was fairly certain that there would be no reply."

His next call was to Faith…

"Hey, have you heard anything from Elizabeth?"

"I gave her a ride to work this morning because her Jeep wouldn't start. Actually it wouldn't start last night, so…"

"I knew it wouldn't start last night, but I didn't know she needed a ride to work," he replied. "I came over early this morning to talk to her."

"Early this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story…"

"You don't have to say anymore; the picture in the paper says it all," she replied.

"The picture made it to the paper?"

"Can't keep something like a kiss between the King and Queen a secret," she replied.

"That's not funny, Faith, but just so you know, it surprised me as much as it did Elizabeth."

"Well, she must be taking it okay, because she didn't even mention it this morning. She did, however make certain to tell me that Steve took her to the dance because her Jeep wouldn't start," Faith advised.

"That's what she told me," Jack confirmed.

"Carson is going to take a look at her Jeep when he gets home to see if he can fix it," she replied.

"Okay, I'm heading over there now. If you talk to her will you let her know that I'm trying to reach her?"

"Sure…" Faith ended her call with Jack and immediately dialed Elizabeth's number.

Elizabeth immediately picked up, "Is Maverick okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. I was actually checking on you. Jack said that he's been trying to get up with you."

Elizabeth watched as Steve talked to the State employee who was refueling their tank at the state garage.

Through Elizabeth's silence Faith heard plenty, "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"I can't talk about it now; I'll call you later."

"Elizabeth, you're worrying me."

"Faith, physically I'm fine. Emotionally…let's just say that I didn't expect to find out that Jack was a liar."

"Jack is a liar? Elizabeth, next to my husband he is the most honorable man I know."

"Faith, Steve's coming back, I have to go."

"Call me back."

"I will."

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

Jack left court and drove directly to Faith and Carson's house, pulling in the driveway to find Carson lowering the hood on Elizabeth's Jeep. "Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Jack, have you ever known a vehicle's serpentine belt slicing in half?" Carson asked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Well, we know I'm not mechanically inclined, and I'm not sure where the serpentine belt goes. Can that happen?"

"Well, I've had them shred and rip, but this one was a nice slice. As a doctor, I'm not sure that I could have done a better cutting job, so no, it's not likely," Carson clarified.

"Uh, I don't think I've ever heard of that happening. What caused it, and can we fix it?"

"We…you just finished telling me that you aren't mechanically inclined. What makes you think you can fix it?" Carson asked.

"Well, I can bring you tools…"

"Jack, what I'm telling you is that someone sabotaged her vehicle…"

"Sabotaged…is this dangerous?"

"Well, it keeps her from being able to drive it, and therefore needing someone else to take her places."

"Are you thinking of the same person I am?" Jack asked.

"I am, but to tell you the truth, I was here most of the day yesterday and although I did see him walking up the driveway…I never saw him in her Jeep."

Faith came outside, "So can you fix it?"

"It was tampered with," Carson responded.

"Tampered with…how?" Faith asked as she approached both men.

"The serpentine belt was sliced; nothing dangerous, but it certainly kept it from starting;" Carson advised as he lifted the hood to show Faith.

"So you think it was Steve, don't you?" she asked

"There's no doubt in my mind and she's in a car with him on her way to training," Jack replied, his breath was heavy and becoming more rapid.

"I know; I called her, and Jack, there's something odd going on."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he glanced at his phone finding that there was still no response to his growing number of texts.

"She said that she'd call me later, but Steve was coming back to the car and she had to hang up."

"That's odd," Jack responded.

"Oh, and the thing that really struck me was when she said that she didn't expect to find out that you lied."

"I lied; about what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know; she wouldn't say."

"Everything was fine this morning, so what could have happened between then and now?" Jack stated as if he was asking himself.

While Jack was talking with Faith and Carson his phone rang, "Hello…"

"Jack, it's me, Elise."

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, but Delegate Cox called again, and I hope its okay, but Mr. Harper told me to give him your number."

"That's okay Elise; I'll handle it."

Jack had barely ended his call with Elise when his phone rang again. "Hello…"

"Is this Jack Thornton?"

"Yes it is."

"Jack, this is Delegate Kirk Cox…"

"Yes sir, how are you?"

"Well, it's been a busy few days. Do you have any idea why I'm calling?" Delegate Cox asked.

"I believe I do," Jack stated as he turned away from Carson and Faith.

"Jack, I know about you; your name has been bantered around here in Richmond for quite some time," Delegate Cox advised. "With Judge Leftwich's passing, we're in need of another full time Juvenile Court judge."

"Well sir, I appreciate that my name is being considered, but if I'm being completely honest, I'd really prefer a position on the Circuit Court bench."

"I understand that, Jack. I spoke to Judge Creekmore today and he told me about your meeting with him. He's correct; right now your name is top on the list, but next year, who knows," he advised. "If you want an appointment, you should take this, then work your way into Circuit Court."

"Could I have a couple of days to think about it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, discuss it with your wife, and …"

"I'm not married."

"Oh, well it should be an easy decision then."

"Well, I do have a girlfriend and this appointment could impact her, so I do have someone to talk it over with," Jack stated assuming that Elizabeth was still a very important part of his life.

"That's fine, Jack. I can give you a few days to think about it, but please let me know as soon as you've made your decision."

"Thank you sir for the consideration, and I'll be sure to let you know."

"Well, just so you know, we'd like to have someone appointed by the middle of the month."

"Sir, that's only about ten days away."

"I know Jack; that's why we need your answer."

"Yes sir; thank you again."

Turning back to Carson and Faith he stated, "The vacant Juvenile Court judge position is mine if I want it."

"If you want it?" Carson's question announced his shock at Jack's hesitancy.

"I've always wanted Circuit Court," Jack reminded him.

"Well, didn't Judge Creekmore move up from Juvenile Court to Circuit?" Carson asked.

"Yes, he did," Jack responded.

"So what's the problem?" Carson seemed to be full of questions.

"I guess you're right…"

"Jack, how do you feel about Elizabeth?" Faith asked.

"Why…?"

"Because, don't you think it'll be a conflict of interest? I mean you can't be dating Elizabeth if she's in your court."

"Sadly right now I don't know if we're even going to be dating. I need to deal with that first," Jack stated as he walked back toward his SUV. "I'm going to go home and think about all of this. I'll try to get her to talk to me, but if I can't reach her then I'm driving out there tomorrow."

_**Jack's House...**_

Once home, Jack sat in his car and sent out several rapid fire texts…

"I need 2 talk 2 u…"

"Y am I getting the silent txment…?"

"I thought we were OK. Did something happen…?"

Sitting on his sofa with a glass of wine, he thought that he should be feeling over the moon excited, but confusion, disappointment and a touch of anger were clouding his thoughts.

_**Waynesboro, Virginia- State Academy…**_

Elizabeth made mental notes of the beautiful scenery as she and Steve continued on I-64, thankful that the Department of Corrections Academy was close. Making the final turn, they drove down a tree covered two lane road with led to the entrance of the Academy.

Steve first pulled into the Academy located just down the street from the Police Academy. He parked the car and started to get out, "I just have an overnight bag; I can get my stuff. Thank you anyway," she stated as she slipped out of the vehicle and opened the back door to retrieve for bag.

"Hey, you have to eat, so let's get dinner tonight," Steve suggested.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway," she stated before turning around and walking toward the entrance.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Steve, I have to be here and I'm not in the best of moods, so I'm better off just being by myself."

"I don't believe that. I think you need people around. I'll come by later and maybe we can go out for a drink or something."

Wanting to get inside she finally said, "Maybe, just call me before you come out. I'd hate for you to make an unnecessary trip."

"Any time I get to see you it is not an unnecessary trip," Steve stated. "Remember, don't call him. What he deserves now is the silent treatment."

"Bye Steve; thanks for the ride."

Standing at the front desk, the remainder of the group arrived and met up with Elizabeth. Since those who travelled in the state car had 3 hours to get to know each other, they were assigned to double rooms leaving Elizabeth in a room alone.

Without a TV or radio, Elizabeth found her room to be extremely boring. The quiet gave her too much time to think, and the thoughts going through her head were excruciatingly painful.

With class not starting until the morning, the four women from the Hampton Roads group stopped by Elizabeth's room…

"We're just going to drive around and hit some place for dinner; come with us," Paula from Portsmouth suggested.

"Thank you, but I think I'm just going to stay here," she advised.

Feeling anxious, Elizabeth grabbed her purse. Pulling every bit of change from her wallet, she went down to the food machine. Staring at the selection, she felt the need to fill up on chocolate.

She fed the coin slot quarter after quarter, eventually resorting to dropping dimes and nickels into the machine before taking a $5 Dollar bill to the front desk and receiving more change. She was hoping that what she'd heard in the past, that chocolate releases endorphins, was true. She walked back toward her room with two Snickers, a 3Musketeers, two Hershey bars, one with and one without almonds, a Milky Way, a Mounds, a pack of Hostess cupcakes and two Reese's Cups.

Walking away, she returned to the machine, "I need salt too." She dug into the bottom of her purse where she'd dropped all of her remaining change and found enough to purchase a bag of Bugles, a bag of Lay's potato chips and a Diet Pepsi… "I've gotta cut back somewhere."

Embarrassed by the amount of snacks she was carrying back to her room, she stuffed the candy bars and Bugles into her purse. Once in her room, she sat on her bed and poured out the edible contents from her bag. Finding it to resemble a Halloween haul, she began chowing down on chocolate assuming that the "feel good" endorphins would be released into her brain, subsequently lifting her mood.

With both Snickers, one cupcake, the Mounds, the Hershey bar with almonds and half of the one without, and one Reese's Cup consumed, she felt no better than she did before. Actually she felt sluggish and now concerned that she wouldn't be able to fit in the clothes she'd brought.

She slipped into her black jogging pants with the cuffed ankles, drawstring elastic waist and pockets, her white tennis shoes and her coral long sleeve crop top. She grabbed her Apple Air-Pods from her bag, stuck them in her ear and she left her room.

She walked outside and took a long look at the beautiful mountains that seemed to surround her. It was a gorgeous sight, and Steve was right about one thing, she needed the crisp mountain air. She walked to the end of the property and took off running, hoping that between the sweets eating and the physical exertion that she'd be too exhausted to think about Jack and Sara.

She ran for what she was certain had to have been a mile when she glanced back and still observed the Academy within view. Tired, she walked into a field and took a seat on a log while she rested and listened to her music.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and observed six phone calls from Jack that were left unanswered, and nearly a like number of texts. As she contemplated a response to his texts, a song began to play that brought her right back to the sadness and disappointment of the day.

_**Another One Down by Richard Marx**_

_**Looking through the last ten days of texts you sent  
Wondering if all of what you said is what you meant  
I guess it's over now, but you never gave a reason why  
I guess I wasn't worth the work 'cause you never even said goodbye**_

_**And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down  
Baby the truth about us is all just a little too loud  
I'm looking back too much  
When I know I should just give you up  
'Cause I'm just another one down  
Just another one down**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Just another one down  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Just when I thought you were giving in and getting close  
You turned away, found a way back to what you know (what you know)  
Even when it's just begun, now you always find a way to run (always find a way to run)  
I really thought you were the one but to you I'm just another one**_

_**And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down  
Baby the truth about us is all just a little too loud  
I'm looking back too much  
When I know I should just give you up  
'Cause I'm just another one down  
Just another one down**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Just another one down  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**I guess it's over now, but you never gave a reason why  
I guess I wasn't worth the work 'cause you never even said goodbye**_

_**And I should just give you up 'cause I'm just another one down  
(I'm just another, I'm just another one down)  
Baby the truth about us is all just a little too loud  
(All just a little too loud)  
I'm looking back too much  
(Too much, too much)  
When I know I should just give you up  
'Cause I'm just another one down  
Just another one down**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
(I'm just another, I'm just another one down)  
Just another one down  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
(Oh...) **_

Elizabeth folded her arms and rested them on her bent knees. Staring off into the distance she asked herself why Jack found it so difficult to be honest with her. As hurtful as it would be to break up, she honestly felt that it would be less painful if he simply told her that he didn't have feelings for her.

Confused she pressed herself farther; "How could he not have feelings for me and do what he did for my birthday; after all he really got nothing out of it, except bringing joy to another person."

She found it hard to reconcile the man she knew from the man Sara described. The Jack Thornton she knew was kind, considerate, thoughtful, loving and romantic; a man who put his needs aside for others, and someone who she knew first hand would lay his life on the line to protect her. He'd done nothing to warrant her lack of faith in him.

Sara Harmon, on the other hand, had made no bones about her interest in Jack. Whether or not Jack was oblivious to Sara's desire to break them up, Elizabeth wasn't sure, and at this point it truly didn't matter. The fact was, Jack Thornton was an honorable man, and didn't deserve the silent treatment she was dealing him.

Elizabeth had always been taught to face adversity head-on, which in work and dealing with dysfunctional families worked well for her. However, in matters of the heart, she found it easier to withdraw; a character flaw that she knew needed a major overhaul.

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone from the log beside her and sent a text. "Jack…we need 2 talk…"

It was almost as if he was responding to her text before she even sent it and it quickly appeared on her screen, "R u OK…?"

"Physically, I'm fine; emotionally I took a beating 2day…"

"Can I call u…?"

"Yes…"

Within seconds her phone rang, "Hello…"

"Oh, it is so good to hear your voice. Elizabeth, what happened?"

"I'm going to ask you something Jack, and I need you to be totally honest with me, okay?"

"Of course…"

"No Jack, I don't care what the answer is; I just want to know the truth…"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Did you tell me the truth about what happened between you and Sara last night?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "No…"

"Why…?"

"I don't know. I know my mother would be very disappointed in me; hell, I'm disappointed in myself."

"You're worried about your mother being disappointed in you?"

"Elizabeth, I was raised better than that."

Tears filled her eyes and she felt that as he spoke each word he was ripping another piece of her heart from her chest. Sadly her heart had taken severe beatings in the last several days leaving her to believe that a life alone with her dog wouldn't be so bad.

"I think its interesting Jack that you're concerned more about your mom than you are me finding out."

"Well, to be honest…"

"Yes Jack; honesty would be refreshing. So why did you say that your mom would be upset with you; that she had raised you better?"

"Elizabeth, I was raised to see that a woman in my company got home safely."

"Did you fall on her when you went into her apartment?"

He wanted to laugh, but this was no laughing matter. "I said that my mom would be upset because as we were driving to her apartment, and I swear I was just going to drop her off, she grabbed my crotch and…let's just say I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

"You didn't even make it to her apartment? Oh God, this is getting worse," she stated as she stood up and started walking around the field.

At this point she couldn't control her tears, "I just can't believe you slept with her. I mean she's beautiful and everything…"

"What…?"

"Oh who am I kidding, you slept with her because she's beautiful and everything? I just can't give you what she does. I just can't compete with that…"

"WHAT…?" Jack jumped up from his seat and began pacing the room.

"I mean at some point maybe, but I can't be someone I'm not…"

"ELIZABETH PLEASE BE QUIET," he yelled. "YOU THINK I SLEPT WITH HER?"

"You just told me you did."

"I most certainly did not say that. I told you that I didn't tell you the truth, but that is in no way, shape or form me saying that I slept with her. Elizabeth, I've never slept with her…"

"I just feel sick…"

"Elizabeth, you're not listening; please just listen," Jack stated, as his voice remained elevated. "I pulled into the Denny's parking lot and I made her get out. She called a friend, but I didn't even wait around for her to be picked up. I drove down the boulevard a mile or so and then my mother's voice was repeating in my head…_**You pick her up, you take her home.**_

Jack continued, "So I turned around and pulled back into the shopping center parking lot. I parked away from her and watched to make sure that she was safe. When the car pulled up, I drove over and made sure that it was someone she knew, but I still didn't make sure that she got home safely."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, I don't want anyone else…I just want you. But to be honest with you, I do hope she made it home okay."

"Trust me, she got home safely, and she was in rare form this morning. The things she said were so hurtful. I didn't want to believe her, but between her and Steve…" Elizabeth took a break to breathe. "Jack, between her and Steve, they're both trying to push us apart."

"I wish I was there with you right now," he whispered. "I'm coming out to see you."

"I wish you were too, but give me a few days…"

"Why?"

"I just ate a bunch of chocolate and my face is gonna break out."

Jack laughed, his first time in what felt like forever, "You forget; I've seen you hovering over a toilet. I'm not easily deterred."

To be continued…

_**NOTE: To those who have sent me messages on this site asking about updating my other stories, I have been unable to comment to you directly because you either don't sign in to this page or you sign in as Guest. I do intend to update my other stories, and if you have specific ones you'd like to see, send me a message and I'll see what I can do.**_


	10. Chapter 10- She Said Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 10- She Said Yes**_

"Jack, I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Sorry for what?" he responded.

"I'm sorry that I let Sara get into my head," she sniffled slightly. "Jack, it was so hard to hear her talking, saying…"

Not wanting to hear what lies Sara was spewing, Jack interrupted, "Elizabeth," his voice was soft and tender, "Don't go there. Whatever she said, it didn't happen…I couldn't; I wouldn't. I told you that I'd wait for you, and I meant it."

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I think that Steve and Sara have tried to pull us apart. I don't know Steve's complete involvement, but I'll find out."

"You know, I guess it's easier to see it when you're looking from the outside in. I was just surprised at the things Steve was saying. I mean I know you two don't like each other, but I honestly thought he understood that he and I were only friends," she replied.

"Are you sure you two never dated in high school? He seems awfully possessive for someone who really has no tie to you."

"No, we never dated. We were together all the time though, but we never even kissed…you know like tried it out," Elizabeth tried to explain. "We were best friends, but really I never thought of him as anything but a brother."

"I wish I was there with you right now," he stated, his voice was low and sounded quite romantic, causing the butterflies, who had left her stomach days ago to quickly return.

"I wish you were here too…" she stated as someone rapped on her door. "Jack, someone is at my door; I'll call you later."

"No, wait…who is it?"

"I don't know; they're on the other side of the door."

"Well ask…"

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called out while she held the phone in her hand.

"It's me…Steve. Let's go out and get a drink," he called from the hallway.

"Elizabeth…don't go. Don't tell him I'm on the phone but make up a reason that you don't want to go," Jack stated, his voice moving from soft and gentle to stern and unyielding.

"Steve, I don't feel like it."

Still out in the hallway Steve stepped closer. Breathing heavily, Elizabeth could easily hear him on the other side of the thin door. "Come on; I know you were upset earlier. We can go have a few drinks, maybe dance a little and talk."

Hearing Steve's mumbled voice, Jack was adamant as he yelled into the phone, "Don't go anywhere with him…"

Elizabeth opened the door, "I don't want to go out. I'm tired and I just don't feel like being around people. Please understand."

"Elizabeth, you need to give Jack a taste of his own medicine." Steve came in the room talking before realizing that she was on the phone, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Steve, I'm not sleeping with you," Elizabeth replied. Jack easily heard her as he felt the air being sucked from his body.

Steve put his finger up to his lips, "Shh, who are you talking to? Steve asked.

"Don't tell him," Jack whispered, his voice thankfully only heard by Elizabeth.

"Uh, it's Faith; my puppy isn't feeling well."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Come on, let's go out and I'll take your mind off Jack and your dog."

"Well, first of all my puppy is a he, not a she, and I don't feel like going out, so if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go to bed early."

"I do mind…"

"What?"

"Elizabeth, I'm your friend, and it's my job right now to show you what a special person you are, and that you don't need Jack Thornton."

As Jack listened in the background, he clenched his fist as his heart pounded. _**Please stay strong Babe…**_

Elizabeth walked toward the door, "Thanks for the offer but I'm having girl talk with Faith, so maybe another time, okay?"

"Okay, but tomorrow we're having dinner," Steve pressed. "It's a date."

"Steve…"

"You know what I mean; I'm not expecting it to be a date-date."

"Okay, but only if I get out of training early enough."

"Elizabeth, training usually ends early; you'll be out in plenty of time."

"I'll see what's going on tomorrow. I may need to go to dinner with the other girls from my area."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong; why are you giving me the brush off? I'm not the man in your life who was sleeping around."

"Please, I don't want to talk about Jack anymore. I'm sorry; I'm just all out of sorts."

"Okay, do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asked.

Hearing the question on the other end of the phone Jack gasped, his heart pounded, and his anger soared.

"No, I'm still talking with Faith, but I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Okay, it's a date," he stated firmly.

"Steve…"

"Elizabeth, I'm just trying to help."

"Don't argue with him Elizabeth; get him outside," Jack whispered.

"You're right. I'm sorry…tomorrow it's a date," her eyes watered and her stomach churned for many reasons. First, she was lying; secondly, she didn't know what was happening, and thirdly and possibly more important than the other two was that Jack heard her schedule a date with another man.

"Wear that tomorrow night," Steve stated as he pointed to a little black dress draped over the desk chair.

"Uh, I brought that to go out with the girls to a nice dinner while we're here. Why don't we just do Golden Corral or something like that?" she suggested.

"No, I want our first date to be special…"

"Steve, it's not…"

Jack interrupted her.

"What Faith?" Elizabeth covered.

Jack continued, "Tell him whatever you have to; just get him out of the room."

"What, are we back on the 'it's not a date deal again?'" Steve asked.

"No, I'm just saying it doesn't have to be anything special, a burger, or someplace like IHOP; I know we both like IHOP," Elizabeth suggested.

"Elizabeth, I have wanted you to go out on a date with me since we were in high school."

"But Steve, we aren't in high school anymore," she reminded him.

Doing his best to maintain a whisper, Jack's voice through the phone was firm, "Please stop arguing with him."

"Elizabeth, I cared about Amanda, but I don't think I ever got you out of my heart…you were my first love!"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that," Elizabeth mentioned as another knock was heard against her door.

Standing right by the door, hoping to usher Steve outside, she opened it to find Paula from the Portsmouth Court Service Unit standing in the hall.

Paula stepped slowly backward, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Before Elizabeth could answer, Steve blurted out, "You ladies wouldn't mind if I took Elizabeth out on a date tomorrow night, would you?"

Not really knowing Elizabeth, Paula simply stated, "No, of course not. You two have a great time."

Watching Paula walk away from her room and being aware that they did not really know each other, it still didn't help the feeling Elizabeth had that she'd been thrown under the bus.

Seeing Elizabeth's phone still in her hands Steve suggested, "Hey, I'm sure that Faith is tired of waiting on you. Why don't you just call her back." He took the phone from her hand. Without seeing Jack's picture on the screen, he held the phone to his ear, "Elizabeth will call you back in a few minutes."

He didn't wait for "Faith" to say anything, and he simply disconnected the call.

She swallowed hard when she realized that he was backing her up against the door. Pressed against the wooden frame, their bodies touching from shoulders to knees, she placed her hands on his chest, doing her best to push him back.

"Elizabeth, you know that Jack isn't the man for you. You wouldn't give him what he wanted so he found it in Sara."

She could smell alcohol on his breath, "Steve, you've been drinking."

"Just a couple of Bourbon and coke."

"But then you're out driving, and in an unmarked police car? You're asking for trouble."

As if he could actually move closer, Elizabeth could feel him trying. They were so close, and she could barely breathe. "Please move back," she pleaded.

Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was hard, unfeeling and certainly unwanted.

"There, think about that and I'll see you tomorrow…let's say 5:30?"

"Uh…okay," and with her acceptance he was finally out the door.

Elizabeth made her way back to her bed feeling as though her legs were being held by concrete, taking every bit of strength she had to move her feet with each stride. She immediately dialed Jack back.

"Are you okay?" he answered the phone before the first ring was completed.

"Yeah, but Jack he was intoxicated and he's driving," she advised. "I shouldn't have let him go; I just wanted him out."

"It's going to be okay, but he and I need to have a talk," Jack stated as he threw the last article of clothing in his overnight bag.

"Jack, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"He pushed me up against the door and he kissed me."

"He did what…?"

Feeling as though his question was accusatory, and indicated that she allowed it, through tears she snapped back, "I didn't want him to Jack."

"I'm sorry honey; it's not your fault. Did he do anything else?"

"No and he's gone, but he's expecting me to go out with him tomorrow night."

"Hey beautiful…"

She smiled, "Yeah…"

"I'm on my way to Waynesboro and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jack, I want to see you, but you should wait until morning to leave. It's too late to head this way."

"Sorry, but I'm already on my way. We'll be prepared when he comes to pick you up."

"I miss you; I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble."

"Elizabeth, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he stated, placing meeting her above the offer of the empty seat on the court bench.

"Hold on, I'm going to change…"

_**Oh God, don't tell me that…**_

A minute later she picked the phone back up, "Okay, I'm back."

For the next hour, they each talked about music, bucket list trips they hoped to make, and their dreams for the future, with nary a mention being made of Steve, Sara, King Neptune, the festival, or Jack's possible appointment to the Bench.

Jack agreed with Elizabeth when she stated that her favorite music was pop and pop-country. She admitted that one of her bucket list items was to go to Europe, but she realized that there were places she hadn't yet seen in the United States. After much prodding she stated that her dream was to fall in love, marry and raise a family.

When asked, Jack stated that he had traveled some in the United States but would still love to go to the Grand Canyon. As for European travel, he stated that he had never been outside of the United States except for a family vacation once as a child to Canada. He stopped for a moment, but then continued, "I'd love to see Iceland, Australia, and I've always dreamed of proposing to my future wife high on top of the Eiffel Tower, seemingly miles above the beautiful night lights in the city.

Elizabeth lay in bed listening to the soothing sound of his voice. Although she wanted to stay awake and talk with Jack, it had been an emotionally twisted day, and as she listened to him breathe on the other end of the line she started dozing.

In her mind she was talking to him; she was carrying on quite an intelligent conversation and the words were simply flowing. She was telling him that she felt blessed to have him in her life; that she was so very sorry that she assumed the worth of him, and that he was the type of man that she always dreamed she'd fall in love with. The only problem was that no words were passing her lips.

He could hear her breathing as well but there was suddenly silence on both ends of the telephone.

Realizing he'd brought you the scary word "Propose" in their conversation, he quickly added, "I'm not expecting you to say anything to that. I mean, I know we haven't been dating that long," he scrunched up his face as that was not what he wanted to say.

Quickly changing the subject, he added, "Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

Hearing nothing but her breathing he asked again. Still hearing nothing he called out, "Elizabeth, are you there?"

"Huh…oh yeah, of course I'm here."

"Honey, you're tired, go to sleep. I'll get a hotel when I get into town and I'm planning to stay for the week, so I'll bring you home, okay?"

Emotions were running rampant throughout her body as her tears again began, "You're such a good man, Jack Thornton. I'm so sorry that I ever questioned your integrity."

"Hey, it's going to be okay; we're going to be okay…"

Jack was exhausted but still somehow energized. The pieces to the puzzle were falling into place, and he wondered how people who claimed to care about each of them could be so cruel and deceptive.

With his mind on Elizabeth and the decision about the appointment to the Bench so far from his mind, song after song on the radio were seemingly played for him…for them. As the words for each song filled his SUV and his head, he internalized them, putting him and Elizabeth into the melodic story.

As the next song began, his mind wandered…

_**8 Letters by Why Don't We**_

_**You know me the best  
You know my worst, see me hurt, but you don't judge  
That, right there, is the scariest feeling  
Opening and closing up again  
I've been hurt so I don't trust  
Now here we are, staring at the ceiling**_

_**I've said those words before but it was a lie  
And you deserve to hear them a thousand times**_

_**If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why am I in my own way?  
Why do I pull you close  
And then ask you for space  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?**_

_**Isn't it amazing how almost every line on our hands align  
When your hand's in mine  
It's like I'm whole again, isn't that a sign  
I should speak my mind**_

_**I've said those words before but it was a lie  
And you deserve to hear them a thousand times**_

_**If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why am I in my own way?  
Why do I pull you close  
And then ask you for space?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say? (whoa oh, yeah)**_

_**Uh uh  
When I close my eyes  
It's you there in my mind  
When I close my eyes**_

_**If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why am I in my own way?  
Why do I pull you close  
And then ask you for space  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?**_

_**If all it is is eight letters  
When I close my eyes  
It's you there in my mind (It's only you)  
When I close my eyes  
If all it is is eight letters  
When I close my eyes  
It's you there in my mind (you)  
When I close my eyes  
If all it is is eight letters**_

Jack hadn't felt this way before. Sure, he'd dated and even had what would have been considered serious relationships in the past. He cared for those women, but in such a short period of time, Elizabeth slipped into his heart and made herself at home.

He thought of precious little but her, and even the appointment to the Bench wasn't as important if she wouldn't be there to share it with him. With music playing in the background he wondered what it was about her that had captured his heart so. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but inside, her heart and soul were kind, caring, and he could honestly see them raising a family together, something that he'd never seen in his mind's eye with any other woman he had previously dated.

He smiled as he thought about her morals and values, something that he prided himself on as well. However, he had to admit to himself that her choosing to remain a virgin until she married was a concept, at this age, he hadn't encounter, but greatly admired.

As Jack continued down I-64 closing in on Waynesboro, he passed through the fogginess of Afton Mountains in Charlottesville. Having decided that it was time to express to Elizabeth how he truly felt about her, his mind questioned his timing when the following song, one he had to admit he hadn't heard before, played.

**What Am I by Why Don't We**

_**I met her on a Monday evening  
She was standing outside of the park and ride  
And I said, "Hey ma, where you been?"  
"Been looking for a woman like you for all my life"  
And she said, "Hola, talk to me  
"Before I have to leave"  
And one day we could be  
Maybe more than two lost souls just passing by**_

_**Knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes  
She said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**_

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**_

_**(Ah-ooh, ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)**_

_**Open the door to my apartment, we get in  
Kissin' on my neck and throw my jacket to the side  
I know your heart is beating quick  
And if you put your head on my chest hear the same in mine, yeah  
And we'll be making love  
Until the sun comes up  
But one day, maybe I  
I could put a ring on your finger before you change your mind, yeah**_

_**Knew I was falling when I looked inside your eyes  
She said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**_

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**_

_**(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)  
What am I?  
(Ah-ooh)**_

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night?  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin'  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply?  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**_

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset (yeah)  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night? (Night)  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin' (hold you 'til the morning)  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**_

"_**Oh no, I've never said I love you to any woman, and if I say it now, and she doesn't feel the same way…" **_he whispered as if someone in the SUV would hear him.

Paying no attention, Jack passed his turn off, not realizing that he'd gone too far until he reached the exit to I-81 heading toward Harrisonburg. He took the exit and drove down several miles where he turned around and headed back to I-64.

Driving through Fishersville, he continued to the next exit, where he sought a room for the rest of the week. As a result of upcoming scheduled football games for James Madison University, and the University of Virginia, he could not find any availability that would cover the remainder of the week and through the weekend.

Jack took a room for the night at a local Holiday Inn, figuring that he'd seek a hotel room that could accommodate his entire stay tomorrow, during the light of day.

Sitting in his hotel room he wondered why he was struggling with telling Elizabeth how he felt. Maybe it was because he'd dated women much longer than he and Elizabeth had been together and the words had never previously passed his lips; maybe it was because he wasn't used to putting himself out there emotionally, or possibly, and he felt most likely, was the fact that he had the most to lose if she didn't feel the same.

_**At the Academy…**_

Elizabeth sat with the women from the Hampton Roads area as they talked and ate breakfast. Receiving a call from Jack, his name flashed up on her iPhone screen.

"Oh my, who's that…he's gorgeous," Katie from Chesapeake asked.

"That's my boyfriend, Jack…" Elizabeth responded before answering the phone.

"Good morning beautiful," he immediately stated upon the "Hello handsome," she whispered.

"Did you get into town?" she asked.

"I am, but did you know with college football games, the hotels are booked starting on Friday?"

"Well, my training is over on Friday so we can go home."

"Why don't we stay through the weekend? Jack suggested.

"Jack, you don't need to take me places for us to spend time together; we can do that at home too."

"I know, but I do think it helps to get away and clear out all the negatives that are thrown at us at times."

"Well, I'll have to check with Faith, because she thinks she's only keeping Maverick until Friday afternoon."

"While you're in class, I'll find a place where I can stay through the weekend, and I'll call Faith to run it past her."

"Um…Jack, I can't stay here at the Academy after Friday."

He laughed, "I'm sorry I know; I meant that I would get us rooms somewhere through the weekend."

"I have to go, but you remember that Steve is coming to get me for dinner at 5:30, right?"

"Get dressed for dinner and I'll be there in plenty of time," he promised.

"I don't want to go out with Steve, so please don't be late…" she whispered.

"I'll be there is plenty of time…" he assured her.

As she hung up the phone each of the girls stared at her, "What…?" Elizabeth asked.

"We thought you were dating the detective," Paula stated. "Don't you have a date with him tonight?"

"He thinks I do, but no, we were friends in high school; he wants more, but my guy is kinda special," she responded with a broad smile.

"I'd say so…" Katie remarked referring to the picture that had previously flashed upon Elizabeth iPhone screen.

Following breakfast, the group headed to Room #12 where they took their seats and prepared to find out what being a juvenile probation officer was all about. Oddly enough, most of the group had been in their positions for more than six months, with Elizabeth, though older than the other women by a few years, being the baby regarding work experience.

Jack found a beautiful Bed and Breakfast, Nellysford Country Inn, not far from the Academy. Located seventeen miles from Waynesboro in Nellysford, Virginia, the old white country home with a garden, trails for hiking, and a barn which housed a turkey, a chicken, a peacock and several horses which were available for rent for trail riding.

Out of the way, thankfully they had vacancies, and Jack reserved two rooms through the weekend. He drove back to his hotel, grabbed his belongings, checked out and drove back to his home for the week.

Following the afternoon session, Elizabeth was walking back to the dormitories when she was approached by her local group reminding her of the nice dinner out, they all planned to have tonight. "Thank you for thinking of me, but I'm hoping to have plans with my boyfriend."

"Have fun," they collectively stated.

Elizabeth checked her watch, 4:30pm, as she rushed back to her room, showered and wrapped in a towel she pulled her black cocktail dress from its hanger and slipped it on. She slipped into her beige heels with straps across the balls of her feet and around her ankles.

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled the thin diamond hoop earrings and necklace that Jack had given her for her birthday and put them on. Checking her watch again, it was now 5:15pm and Jack had yet to arrive. She couldn't help but to be slightly nervous that he wouldn't make it in time.

Just as she reached for her phone there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Elizabeth, it's me…" Jack stated as the door sprung open. Standing in the hallway, he held a single red rose in his hand. His glance moved from her crystal blue eyes, downward as he took in her little black form fitting dress that fell just below her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline, narrow shoulder straps and as she turned in a circle to let him see it all, a slit up the back.

Jack took a deep breath; his eyes followed down her shapely legs which seemed to go on forever, finally reaching her beige high heels and then he quickly returned to her face. He released the breath he had no idea he was holding, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

The smile which lit up her face showed him that his compliment was well received and much appreciated. She grabbed her purse; "Come on, let's go before he gets here."

Jack gently took her arm and as most of those staying on Elizabeth's hallway left for dinner, he led her back into her room.

"What are you doing Jack? Steve will be here is a few minutes," Elizabeth was adamant; she didn't want to have to deal with him and was anxious to get out of the room before another confrontation.

Out in the courtyard, Elizabeth's Hampton Roads friends were waiting in the parking lot for several other people who were joining them for the evening when Steve passed by. "Hey, you were with Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes…" Paula called out.

"Do you know if she's in her room?" he asked.

"She has a date with her boyfriend," Paula advised obviously meaning Jack.

As Steve walked away, he thought to himself, "Hmm, so now I'm her boyfriend." He smiled and continued his way toward her room with a bottle of wine under one arm and carrying two glasses.

Steve knocked on her door and she nervously glanced at Jack who stood in the corner. He nodded for her to open the door and it was all he could do to keep from exploding when Steve entered the room, sat the wine and glasses on the counter and picked Elizabeth up around the waist, spinning her in a circle.

Steve knocked the wind out of Elizabeth when he picked her up, and as her feet touched the floor, she did her best to catch her breath.

"I knew you'd come around. Let's have a drink and then we'll go out and have dinner," Steve suggested.

Elizabeth stepped back as Jack stepped forward. With his hand on her arm, he pulled her behind him, "No, I don't think she'll be going anywhere with you."

Startled, Steve spun around, "What are you doing here?"

"You and I have some unsettled business to take care of."

"I don't have any business with you, Thornton. Elizabeth knows the truth about you. I think you need to leave…we have plans."

"Well then I have business with you, and for your information, you don't have plans with Elizabeth tonight, or any other night for that matter."

Steve looked passed Jack, catching her frightened glance, "Elizabeth, you let this guy back in after everything he did to you?"

"What is it that I'm supposed to have done? Because if it's what Elizabeth and I have already talked about, she knows I didn't do it. Now you on the other hand I have a real issue with what you've done."

"What am I supposed to have done? I've just been available for Elizabeth when you've been to busy to care about her," Steve's respiration was becoming more rapid.

"I have my suspicions about several things but tampering with Elizabeth's Jeep is a real low blow."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hearing the accusation, Elizabeth was stunned, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Jack asked.

"I'm not admitting to anything. You're just trying to turn Elizabeth against me."

"Truthfully Steve, you've done that yourself," Jack stated. Turning back to face Elizabeth he stated, "Elizabeth, a belt on your Jeep was cut which kept it from starting. That's why Steve had to drive you to the dance."

Turning back to face Steve, Jack continued, "Do I have proof that you did it? No, but if I was on a jury and with the circumstantial evidence I have, I'd convict you."

"Steve," Elizabeth called out as she stepped from behind Jack, "Did you sabotage my car?"

"No Elizabeth, I wouldn't do that."

"What about the rag I gave you to wipe the grease from your hands?"

"I told you, I had put oil in my truck; that's all."

"I can't believe that you'd do that to me, Steve," she cried out. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do. Elizabeth, I'm not the guy who slept with another woman behind your back; he's just using you."

"For what; what exactly is he getting out of this, all this?" she shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands palm side up. "As far as I can see, from the day we met, he's gotten nothing but a great deal of aggravation. I don't think I'm worth any of this, and yet, here he is."

Steve reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm pulling her to him, at which time Jack had had enough. He hit Steve's arm causing him to release Elizabeth, and before he knew it, Jack released a punch which struck Steve in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Get up; I've had it with you and your interference…"

"Please Jack, stop…it's not worth it; I'm not worth you losing your reputation over."

At this point Jack no longer heard Elizabeth's voice, for he was now in protection mode. He tried to pull Elizabeth out of the way, but Steve jumped up and charged, unintentionally pushed her to the ground, as his intended target was Jack.…

"Jack, look out," Elizabeth yelled as she stumbled in her heels, doing her best to get out of the way.

Jack threw up his forearms much like an offensive lineman blocking a defensive back, reverting to his days of high school and college football.

If this wasn't such a serious situation, Elizabeth may have laughed as both men danced about the room, their feet shifting from one side to the other. However, it wasn't funny. They were bantering back and forth about her, with Steve yelling that she should have been his years ago, and Jack quickly reminding him that she belongs to no one.

Suddenly, Steve meticulously landed his own punch, only to have it make contact with the wall instead, as Jack, much like a prize fighter, dodged his fist. Hitting a picture and shattering the glass, Steve absorbed the trauma, swallowed the pain, and returned his anger back toward Jack.

Before Elizabeth realized it, both men were on the floor, rolling and punching. First Steve was on top as Jack struggled before rolling him over and landing a few punches of his own.

Elizabeth pulled at Jack's arm, trying her best to get him up, doing what she could to stop the fight. Both men continued to wrestle, each one yelling, but it was even too difficult to understand who was saying what as each man was doing his best to yell about the other.

She yelled, "Please, just stop…I can't take this anymore."

Jack heard her plea as he immediately threw up his hands and stood up.

"Get up off the floor, Steve. You know, you two beat all I've ever seen," she snapped at both of them, as she tried to catch her breath, her voice shaking and sounding barely over a whisper.

As both men stood before her, each one suffered wounds to their lips, eyes or nose and their "date night" clothes in major disarray, she stood with a chair between her and them.

"Steve, as teenagers we were friends; it was never more than that, and as a matter of fact it's not even that anymore…I can't be your friend now," her voice was still shaky, but adamant. "You have pushed, and pushed, and deceived me until I can't trust you."

"Elizabeth stop, you don't mean that…"

"I don't…? Let me tell you something; Last night when you came to see me, you were intoxicated, and you forced yourself on me."

Jack knew he'd kissed her, but he felt every ounce of air rush from his body when he heard her say that Steve had forced himself on her

"I only kissed you, nothing else. It's not nearly as bad as what he did to you," Steve reminded her. "You forget he's the one who told you he cared about you all while he was sleeping with another woman."

"I'm well aware of what you did. You see, I hadn't been drinking, and as for the kiss, it was not welcomed." Elizabeth's tears, having been held at bay until now began to fall unrestricted. "I'm also well aware of what you are accusing Jack of, and just so you know, I don't believe you."

"I don't know what happened to you or why you think you have some kind of right to me, but I'm here to tell you that you don't," she argued. "You have manipulated situations, insinuated yourself into my personal life; you've lied, and you've been destructive."

She continued, "Since we reconnected, you've tried to tear Jack and me apart by planting your own insecurities in my head. But you're right about one thing, I am surprised that he is still here."

"I haven't done anything wrong here, Elizabeth," Steve pressed his hand to his aching jaw. "I was simply trying to protect you against this guy who just wants a trophy on his arm; someone who's too stupid to see the writing on the wall and doesn't mind being taken for a ride."

Angrily glancing at Jack before returning his attention to Elizabeth, he continued, "If you think that he's going to stay true to you while waiting on you to grow up then Math isn't the only thing you're stupid in," Steve grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses and walked toward the door, "Don't come running to me when he dumps you."

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, "Apparently losing Amanda affected you more than you want to admit."

"That's none of your business," he yelled as his face turned red and his anger grew.

"What happened Steve?" she asked.

He remained quiet, pushed past Jack, dropped the glasses on the bed and continued over to the window. Glancing at the grounds below he sounded defeated when he stated, "I loved them."

"Them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated as he rushed toward the door, the bottle of wine under his arm.

"Don't leave Steve…" she stated, somehow even with everything she suspected he'd done, the feelings for her teenage best friend seeped through.

"Elizabeth, let him go; he'll just lie to you like he's been doing all along," Jack's tone was firm as he dabbed a tissue at his bleeding lip and shook out his hand trying to ease the pain from his bruised and swollen knuckles.

She walked toward the door, "Jack, please just give us a few minutes alone."

"Elizabeth…"

"Please, just give me a couple of minutes; you can stand right outside," she suggested. "Unless we get to the bottom of this, we'll never have any peace."

Hesitantly he did as she requested and stepped out into the hall, closing the door, but leaving it slightly ajar. Standing close by he listened…

"I'm still very angry with you, but I can't forget how close we were as teenagers; so, what happened?"

Prepared to enter the room quickly, Jack stood by quietly as Steve hesitantly began.

"You were right about Amanda and me. Well, you were right initially. I loved you; you were my first love; you know, the one you just don't forget, but you were firm that we'd never be anything more…"

_**Apparently, you forgot about that, **_Jack whispered.

"I can't help how I feel, Steve. You were always like the brother I never had," she added. "So, what happened?"

"Did you know I had a son?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. How old is he?" she asked. "Oh wait…had?"

Steve took a seat beside her on the bed, "He would have been six this December."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Would have been?"

Steve looked down, "He died at birth, and I never even got to say goodbye."

"Oh my God Steve; I'm so sorry," she stated. "Why weren't you able to say goodbye?"

"I wasn't there. I was in Afghanistan…"

"You were in the military?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was kinda lost after we got married. I married her to forget you, and realized I needed to make the best out of it."

"Steve, it's sad when you think of a marriage that way."

"Well, things changed. I went to a recruiter and before I knew it, I was in the Army, and in Boot Camp at Fort Benning," he looked off in the distance as if he was taken back to that time in his life. "When I came back from Basic Training, things were different; it was as if we'd found feelings for each other that we needed but weren't aware were there."

"So, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Things changed when I came back from Afghanistan following my first deployment. We argued; I withdrew, and she couldn't understand. People, even those who are supposed to be the closest to us can't understand the trauma of war…the things I saw were horrific."

"Steve I'm so sorry."

Steve stared at the wall, either unable or unwilling to look Elizabeth in the eyes, "Well, Amanda and I began fighting a lot; she threatened to leave and then we'd make up only to have the fights start all over again. Then I left on my second deployment. Back to Afghanistan I went, and things just got worse. She moved out, and didn't pay the mortgage on the house, so when I came back not only were my wife and son gone, but I lost my house too."

Elizabeth wondered if he knew Amanda was pregnant when he left, or if she told him while he was gone, but she didn't dare ask. She didn't need to…

"She didn't even tell me that she was pregnant. We were having problems and one night we fought," he stated before hesitantly adding, "She fell to the ground…"

Hearing Steve's voice become more elevated, Jack opened the door, "She fell, or you knocked her down."

"It doesn't matter; our marriage was really over at that point," Steve justified his actions.

"So that makes it okay to slap her around? You're a damn piece of work," Jack snapped back.

"Stop it, both of you…" Elizabeth blurted out.

"What happened to the baby?" she asked.

"I was in Afghanistan and got word that there had been a car accident. Amanda was killed but they tried to save the baby…they did everything they could," Steve stated as his own tears began to fall. "I just wish we hadn't argued. Maybe she would have felt that she could tell me about the baby."

"What were you arguing about?" Elizabeth asked.

"You name it…money, work, you…"

"Me…?"

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth. He's feeding you another lie," Jack blurted out.

"Think what you want, Jack," he stated, "But Elizabeth and I had a special relationship."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Jack. Turning back to Steve she stated, "If you're telling me the truth, and I'm not sure that you are, I'm so sorry for your loss. But Steve, when we were friends, we were teenagers; it was ten years ago, and I never gave you any indication that our relationship was more than that."

Elizabeth walked to the door, "I'm sorry Steve. I can't give you what you need." She opened the door, "Please understand that I can't see you anymore, so please respect that."

Steve stood up and walked to the door. Elizabeth was unable to gauge his expression, so whether he accepted her reason or was telling her the truth she did not know.

Before he walked out into the hallway, Elizabeth grabbed the bottle of wine he was carrying. "You don't need this. I don't know if you have an alcohol problem or not, but if I find out that you are driving under the influence, I'll be forced to call your Captain."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I just wish things could have been different between us," Steve stated. As Steve leaned in closer to Elizabeth, Jack approached.

"Keep your pants on Jack; she's fine," Steve stated. Turning back to Elizabeth, he whispered, "I wish you could see that he's not the man for you."

Elizabeth stepped away, "Steve, you have some real anger issues. Please go see someone about it," she stated as she allowed him to exit the room. When the door closed, she turned back toward Jack.

"Seriously, you don't believe him, do you?" he glanced incredulously in her direction.

Elizabeth bent down and began picking up the larger pieces of the broken frame, "I don't know."

Jack took her by the arm and led her to the bed, "I'll get that in a minute; let's talk."

"Jack, I know I should be angry with him, and I am, but I can't help feeling sorry for him."

"That's what he wants; that's what he is expecting."

"Jack, if it is true then I can't help feeling sorry for him."

"You're such a good person Elizabeth; you have such a kind heart and want to see the best in everyone. Unfortunately, not everyone in honest, truthful and kind. I have a feeling that Steve is one of them."

Elizabeth got up from her bed and grabbed a washcloth. She soaked it with warm water and then returned to the bed.

"Does that hurt?" she asked as she dabbed the wet cloth against his mouth on the left where the top and bottom lips meet.

He put his hand over hers; he shook his head gently back and forth, "No; are you okay?"

"Jack, I believe that you didn't sleep with Sara, and I think I know the answer, but I do need to ask you something," she stated as she looked up and caught his hazel eyes with her crystal blue ones.

"You can ask me anything…"

"Jack…"

"Go ahead," he calmly offered.

She took a deep breath, "Did you tell Sara that I was a virgin?"

"WHAT? No, of course not. Elizabeth, what is between us is just that, between us. I would never tell anyone. It's not my place to say it."

"Is it because you're embarrassed?" she asked as she stood back up, walked over and again began picking up the larger pieces of broken glass.

"Why would you say that?"

"Jack, I don't mean anything bad by it, but I'm not stupid. I know that being intimate in a relationship is somewhat expected," she responded as she dropped numerous pieces of glass in the trash can.

"Jack, I'm used to being different; it's just that I've been teased practically my entire life," she advised. "It was okay in high school, because we were so young, and sleeping around wasn't expected, although there were girls in my school who got an early start. By the time I was a junior and senior in college, being a virgin wasn't the norm, and let's just say several guys I dated treated me as if I was a freak once they found out."

Jack carefully stepped over and took her by the arm. Pulling her up to eye level he whispered, "Elizabeth, being intimate isn't purely physical. It's the ability to connect with someone so deeply that you're capable of looking into their soul."

"That's a beautiful sentiment Jack, but do you really believe that?"

He smiled as much as his split lips would allow, "I'm not going to lie and tell you that it's easy being around you and not be able to make love to you." He leaned in and whispered, copying every statement with his own tender touches, "I believe that standing close…my hands cradling your face…a kiss to your forehead…a kiss to your cheeks…and gently pressing my lips to yours…is incredibly intimate."

"I don't know what to say, Jack," she responded. "I've honestly never met a man like you before."

"I'm no Saint, Elizabeth. I have had relationships where sex was all we had in common, but I don't believe that I've ever made love before. That's why I cherish you so," tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Jack, are you okay?"

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he questioned the timing of his declaration. Would it be too much for her to hear? Suddenly the song chorus he'd heard on the way to Waynesboro played in his head…

_**Tell me, have you seen a sunset (yeah)  
Turn into a sunrise?  
Kiss right through the night? (Night)  
'Cause we should try that sometime  
Hold you 'til the mornin' (hold you 'til the morning)  
And if I said I'm fallin'  
Would you just reply  
"I know you are, but what am I?"**_

"What is it Jack?" she asked as her hand rested along his cheek while her thumbs brushed away the errant tears that slipped from his eyes.

"You're so important to me, Elizabeth, and I don't see my life without you in it," he responded.

Knock, knock, knock… Jack released a frustrated, or thankful breath, he wasn't sure which.

"Hey Elizabeth, are you in there?" Paula from the Portsmouth Court Service Unit called out.

Elizabeth got off the bed and answered the door. As Paula stood in the hall, Jack found his way over to the window where he watched people meandering down below.

"Oh my, what happened?" Paula asked as she observed the shattered picture on the floor.

"I need to clean that up, I knocked the picture down and the glass shattered," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh wait," Paula stated as she ran around the corner, returning a moment later with a Department of Corrections issued vacuum that she found abandoned in the hallway.

"Oh great, thank you…" Elizabeth stated as she took the handle and wheeled it inside her room. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"We were getting ready to go out and I was just checking to make sure you were okay," Paula responded.

Looking confused Elizabeth asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, Elizabeth, the detective looked like someone had beat the mess out of him," she replied. Glancing over to the window, she observed Jack's disheveled appearance, "Well, I think I can see who did it."

Paula called out to Jack, "Are you okay?"

Jack looked toward the door, "I'm fine. Did he leave?"

"I believe so, but I left the parking lot to come over and check on Elizabeth," she advised.

Jack walked back over to the door, "Thank you for checking on her. Just so you know, I reserved two rooms at the Nellysford Country Inn, and I'll drive her over in the morning for training."

"Sure, and thanks for letting me know," she stated before wishing them a good night and walking away.

"Jack, I can stay here…"

"Elizabeth, I know your heart wants to believe Steve, and maybe he's telling the truth, but I'm not about to take a chance with your safety," he stated. "You need to stay with me."

He continued, "I know you probably have reason after reason why you're fine to stay here, but I think…"

She quickly interrupted, "Okay…"

"Okay…?"

She shook her head up and down, "Okay."

Jack wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close against his body. The warmth and security she felt in his arms was like nothing she'd ever experienced in any other relationship.

She wanted to tell him that she was falling in love with him; no, if she was honest, she'd tell him that she was in love with him, but _**what happens if it's too soon for him, That will scare him away.**_

Jack grabbed the vacuum and cleaned the floor, removed the remaining glass still held by the frame, and hung the picture back on the wall.

Except for the picture, which was now missing a glass, the room looked much like it did when Elizabeth moved in for the week. She packed the remainder of her personal items, replaced her diamond earrings and necklace with those items she wore daily, slipped into her blue jean jacket and once Jack stepped back into the room after returning the vacuum, Elizabeth was ready to leave, her bag in hand.

She stepped closer; her thumb gently ran across his lip, uninjured until she reached the corner and she observed him wince. Her lips gently pressed against his, either easing any pain he felt, or simply causing him to disregard it.

Stepping back with tears in her eyes she softly spoke, "Jack Thornton, you are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I have no idea…"

His fingers brushed away her tears as his lips met the soft skin on her forehead.

Continuing her thought, "I have no idea why you're still here with me, but I won't question it, because I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

Hearing noises in the hall as dorm residents began returning from dinner, Jack slipped her bag over his shoulder; he held her hand as they left the dorm and headed for the parking lot and some much-needed time alone.

They stopped at a popular local burger joint for something to eat and then forty-five minutes later, Jack drove up the driveway of Nellysford Country Inn. Driving through the open black iron gate and passing the white columns on either side of the driveway, they continued up to the beautiful old white renovated farmhouse with the covered porch which ran four posts long across the front of the house.

As they exited the SUV and walked up to the front porch they were energetically met by Fancy, a black Labrador Retriever, who provided the official welcome to the property. Energetically may have been too strong of an adjective to describe the large, beautiful four legged property greeter with graying facial features, as she lay practically still, holding tight to her Nylabone, unable to silence the pounding of her rapidly wagging tail as it repeatedly slammed against the porch deck.

Before opening the front door, Jack took her hand and led her over to the railing. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he stretched out his arm, "I want a picture of us…"

As Elizabeth looked at the picture she commented, "You aren't smiling. Take another one."

He smiled and in doing so the cut on the outside of his lips was noticeable. "I like this picture. When I look at it, I don't want to see anything that reminds me of Detective Fisher. I just want to see you…"

With one arm around her waist he pulled her close. His other hand slipped through her hair, holding the back of her head as their lips pressed closer. Disregarding the pain, all he felt was her soft, welcoming mouth, his pounding heart, and whenever she was near, the ever-present sweaty palms.

They stepped inside and immediately climbed the stairs to the second floor. "These are our rooms, so pick whichever one you want," he stated.

With Jack's bag already in the room at the end of the hall, she took the one next door which was decorated in calming shades of green. "Where is everyone?" she asked noticing the house seemed overly quiet.

"The owners stay in the house down the hill. Surprisingly they were completely vacant this week, so unless someone else checks in, we have the place all to ourselves," he advised. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I told you tonight how beautiful you look, and I'm sorry that our dinner plans were sidetracked."

Always feeling a bit giddy when he complimented her, she smiled, "You did tell me but thank you; compliments are always welcomed." She stepped closer and gently kissed the injured side of his mouth, "What happened was necessary…maybe not the fight, but getting everything out in the open, it had to happen."

"You're bound to be tired; why don't you go to bed," he suggested. "I'll come get you in the morning and take you to training. What time do you have to be there?"

"Training starts at 9…"

"Okay, breakfast here is at 7:30, so I'll come and get you and we can eat before we go," he offered.

Kissing his cheek, she responded, "Thank you for everything, Jack…" _**I love you, **_is what ran through her mind and what she wanted to reveal. Feeling scared, she simply said, "Sleep well…"

He left her alone in her room as he retired next door. She changed into her multicolor flannel elastic waist pajama shorts and a black camisole with lace across the top.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and carried it with her to bed. She leaned her back against the bed's headboard, released a cleansing breath before opening her leather-bound keeper of secrets.

Elizabeth flipped to the end of her entries stopping at the next blank page. Clicking her pen open she thanked God that no one was badly hurt in the altercation this evening and that hopefully some truths were revealed. She then released a cleansing breath, praying that she would be able to convey how she truly felt on the blank canvas…

"_**I love you…three little words that can elicit excitement or fear; too easy for some to say, and too difficult for others to mean. Are the words said so frequently that they no longer carry the powerful emotion that they once did? Is it so interchangeable that it can mean the same for friends, family or that special someone, leaving the receiver to decide what category in which they reside?**_

_**A friendship, based on what feels like a lifetime of trust, can be quickly and irreparably shattered, often lost forever. The feelings attached are confusing…anger, loss, sadness, guilt, and shame, all of which provide the framework for our decisions, placing the responsibility of the outcome squarely on our shoulders. It's important to realize that love comes in many shapes and sizes. The love we have for a friend, co-worker, or family pet are all different, and far from that which we feel for our life partner. No one should have to make excuses for their feelings or the lack of them.**_

_**The fact is, "Love" is a precious emotion, held tight within one's heart, not to be abused, or ridiculed, and certainly not offered to another without careful thought and consideration. As we mature, we come to realize that there are many different types of love, each with its own wonders, excitement, dysfunction and disappointment. Each person is taxed with making their intentions clear, and if honesty is maintained, neither party should feel guilty about the inability to reciprocate."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, slipped it back into her bag and then dropped it on to the floor beside her bed. She cut out the light and stared at the ceiling…well the room was pitch black, so she assumed she was staring at the ceiling.

Hearing noises outside, she kept sitting up in bed certain that a bear was on the premises. She slipped out of bed and walked next door.

"Tap, tap, tap," she knocked softly on Jack's door.

"Come in…"

"Are you asleep," she asked before starting to laugh, "Of course you aren't, or you wouldn't have invited me in."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

She tried her best not to stare but seeing him bare chested as the blanket draped across his hips, she shook her head, doing her best to bring her back to her senses. "I keep hearing noises outside. Are there bears around here?"

He laughed softly, "Well, we are in the mountains, so I'd assume that there are." He pulled the blanket away from his body revealing his blue plaid flannel pajama pants, "You come on and sleep in the bed and I take the chair."

"No Jack, I'm not going to do that. Go back to sleep; I'm sorry that I bothered you," she stated as she opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"Are you looking for bears?" he teased as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"I've seen videos on Facebook where wild animals break into houses…"

He took her hand, "You get under the covers and I'll lay on top…"

"On top…?"

"On top of the covers…Calm down, Elizabeth."

She quickly slipped under the covers, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he stated as he pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed and covered himself. He lay on his back, his brain threatening any part, and it meant ANY part, of his body that was tempted to move from his current position.

Elizabeth lay on her right side; he assumed that she was asleep. He assumed wrong. She lay with her eyes wide open thinking "_**Why are you so kind and respectful? Oh, who am I kidding if you weren't, I wouldn't care about you so much. I wouldn't love you so much…Stop that; no one said anything about love**_."

The next morning Jack woke; his arm around Elizabeth's waist, albeit still on top of the covers, and his head resting against hers, the scent of cherry blossoms from her shampoo and conditioner filling his head.

As years had passed for him, he never really thought that he'd meet a woman who so completely captivated him; a woman for whom he would honestly be willing to give up everything he thought he wanted in life. There was Hailey and Cat, two women, who were wonderful in their own right; they'd dated for several years each, but in the time they had been together as a couple, he never once had the feeling that it would be forever.

Then he met her. A woman who immediately intrigued him, broken down on the side of the road, names not even passed between them, with whom he shared a nervous conversation about murderous possibilities, and yet his heart told him, "She's the one."

Jack sat up in bed, doing his best not to wake her. As if the fight he'd had with Steve wasn't bad enough, he also needed to discuss with Elizabeth the appointment to the Juvenile Court bench that he had been offered.

It was early; his mind was foggy, and he was hesitant to broach the subject. Oddly enough he rubbed his eyes, erroneously thinking that somehow that would help him think more clearly, but the only thing that came to mind was that he could seriously get used to waking up next to her every single morning for the rest of his life.

Jack found her to be adorable as she rolled over in bed and snorted softly. Her hair was in her face, and as her eyes remained closed, her hand reached over, trying to quell an itch near her shoulder blade. As she continued to try desperately to reach the apparently unreachable itch, Jack's fingers took care of the nagging irritation.

She smiled, "Thanks…" Slowly she opened her eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning; did you sleep well?" he asked.

She rested her head on one elbow, "Better than I have in a long time…you?"

"Same here. Hey, I want to apologize for losing my temper last night with Detective Fisher," he stated. "I usually have no problem controlling myself."

"Jack, you have nothing to feel bad about. I'm not a fighter, but he got what he deserved," she mentioned as she eased his concerns.

"But Jack, that being said, I can't help but feel sorry for him," she admitted. "Truthfully, the one I want to get my hands on is Sara."

Almost as if she suddenly realized that she was lying in his bed, she slipped out from under the covers and quickly started for the door. "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't very well be playing the virgin card if I'm going to crawl in bed with you whenever I get scared."

As she walked toward the door, he teased, "If you run across any bear in the hallway come on back; my door is always open for you…"

"Funny," she stated as she turned and continued to the door.

He quickly slipped out of bed and as she turned the handle, his hand on the opening door pressed it closed.

She turned around. His hands rested on the wall on either side of her head as his body pressed closer. She smiled and before she could say anything, he silenced her mouth with his lips.

The kiss was tender and gentle, nothing like what she experienced with Steve. Jack's tongue broke through the slight opening in the seam of her lips as it quickly and erotically tangled with hers.

Backing away as he realized how easily he could get carried away, he suggested that she get ready for training and he would come get her in a little while.

Once Elizabeth left his room, Jack slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. A hot shower sounded perfect, but a cold shower was what he needed. Needless to say, he was in and out of the bathroom in record time.

Following breakfast, Jack drove Elizabeth to training. "What are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back this afternoon to pick you up," he responded.

"Jack, you don't have to stay; I can get a ride home with the girls," she stated feeling bad that he was spending most of the day alone.

Jack pulled into a parking space, placed the car in park and turned in his seat to face her. "Elizabeth, this is giving me a chance to regroup during the day and I don't want to miss out on time with you in the evenings. So, I will be here at…what time?" he asked.

"Say 4…?"

"Okay, 4 it is."

Elizabeth leaned across the seat and kissed him goodbye. As she turned to leave, Jack grabbed her arm. Pulling her close his lips met hers as his hand slipped behind her head pulling her closer.

They separated slightly before she gave him one more quick kiss, "Are you trying to get me to skip training?"

"Can you…" he smiled.

"Don't tempt me…" she slipped out of the car, waved goodbye and headed for training.

Jack knew that in telling Elizabeth that he didn't have any plans for the day that he wasn't being honest. The truth was he needed to go for a hike; he needed to clear his head about many things, Elizabeth, Steve, Sara and the new job opportunity.

Not far from the Academy, Jack found an area to hike in the Blue Ridge Parkway. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed out for a walk and hopefully a chance to clear his much-cluttered thoughts.

He headed down a tree lined path that seemed to run parallel to a narrow stream when he realized that with everything that had happened since he arrived, he'd forgotten to call Faith. Stepping out of the woods, he took a seat on a large rock and glanced out over the beauty of the mountains. No matter where he looked there were rolling hills that seemed to go on forever.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he called Faith.

"Hey Jack; what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm in Waynesboro with Elizabeth…"

"_**YES," **_she squealed. "What happened?"

"A lot has happened, but we'll tell you when we get back. I was calling to see if you minded keeping Maverick until Sunday?" he asked.

"Of course, I don't mind, but Jack, what about Steve…?"

"We had it out last night; it's been a while since I've been involved in a fist fight."

"Oh no Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; my lip is split, but he knows that I'm going to fight for her…"

"Apparently, but I don't think we expected you to mean that literally…" Faith replied.

"Well, I just want to spend some time with Elizabeth, because we have a lot to think about," he stated. "Well thanks; my connection is starting to go in and out…see you Sunday night."

"Jack, was she excited about you becoming a Judge?" Faith asked, unaware that the call had ended. "Jack, are you still there? Hmm, guess not."

Jack didn't want to hike any farther, but he did need to think. He knew how he felt about Elizabeth but wasn't certain if the feelings would be reciprocated. There was no doubt in his mind that she cared for him, but was it too soon to throw the "Love" emotion into the relationship? He didn't think so, but then again, he couldn't speak for her.

He started walking back to his SUV having reached no resolution in his mind over the many topics that flooded him. Would there be a way to accept the position on the Juvenile Court bench and keep Elizabeth in his life? He wasn't certain, but he was determined to find out.

As Jack sat in his SUV, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number…

"Hello, this is Jack Thornton, is Delegate Cox available?"

"Just one moment and I'll check," the secretary advised.

A few moments later, "Hey Jack, do you have an answer for me?"

"I may, but I have a few questions first."

"Is it about the salary?"

"No, it's more personal."

"Okay, go ahead, I'll answer what I can."

Receiving the information, he needed, Jack ran multiple scenarios through his head; how he'd tell her; what he'd tell her, and the fact that they would do whatever was necessary to make it work. That was the plan, unfortunately he was unable to stick with it.

True to his word, Jack was at The Academy at 4pm. He remained in his SUV until 4:30 when he became worried and decided to go looking for her.

Seated alone in the courtyard, Jack approached, "Elizabeth…" It only took one glance for him to realize that something was wrong. Sitting beside her he asked, "What happened?"

"I understand that congratulations are in order; were you planning to tell me?" she asked.

"I was trying to find the right time. How did you find out?"

"Does it matter? I didn't find out from you."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but there has been just so much stuff going on and to be honest with you, an appointment to the Juvenile Court bench is the least of my concerns right now."

"Jack, I'm proud of you, I really am; it's what you've always wanted…well, maybe not to the Juvenile Court, but I know you'll do a great job. The Court will be lucky to have you," she stated without looking in his direction.

"Elizabeth…"

"What…"

"Look at me…"

"No…"

His finger under her chin turned her to face him, "I know what you're worried about, but it's going to be okay."

"Jack, we can't be in a relationship after you take the position; it's a conflict of interest," she stated. "Why is it that every time I think that everything is okay, we're knocked down by something else?"

"I'm not giving you up Elizabeth, and according to Delegate Cox, I don't have to."

"How can we mange that?"

"He told me that there is a Circuit Court Judge in the northern part of the Commonwealth who is married to the court stenographer assigned to his courtroom."

"Jack…"

"No listen; I know we aren't married, but if they can make it work, we have to try."

She said nothing; her thoughts spinning in her head much like the twister in the Wizard of Oz.

Jack squatted down in front of her. He held both of her hands in his, "Elizabeth, you mean so much to me. I don't want to do this without you by my side."

"Jack don't put that on me. I'm so very proud of you, really I am, but I'm…"

"You're scared; I'm scared too, but Elizabeth, I'm not afraid of the job, I'm afraid of losing you because of the job. You mean the world to me; I…I…"

"You what, Jack?"

"Hey, are you proposing over there?" a voice in the distance could be heard.

"Well, if I was, you just ruined the moment…" Jack yelled back before re-taking his seat next to Elizabeth. "Please Elizabeth, will you give it a try?"

"We can do this, right?" she started out firm, but ended in a question, still not completely certain that they could make it work.

"We can do this, but I only want to do it if you're there with me."

"Okay, let's do it," she responded.

He jumped up, picked her up and spun her in a circle. As their lips met the same voice from earlier yelled out, "Hey, she said yes…?"

"Yes, she did."

"Congratulations…" the man in the distance yelled.

"Jack, I don't think you and that guy are talking about the same thing," she joked.

"I don't care; I'm just the happiest man in the world right now," he stated. Even the injury to his lips sustained in the fight with Steve the previous night couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Okay, I have one call to make," he stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Delegate Kirk Cox's office, may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Good afternoon, this is Jack Thornton. Is Delegate Cox available?"

As he waited Jack turned to Elizabeth, "You promised to try…"

"I know, and we'll just have to make it work."

"Hey Jack; did you talk to your lady?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"So, do you have an answer for me?"

"Well, if you are telling me that Elizabeth and I can continue to see each other even after I become a Judge, then yes, I accept."

"Well, I think you can make it work. In highly contested cases that she's involved in, just have a substitute hear it."

"Yes sir; I'll remember that."

"Okay Judge Thornton, I'll be in contact with you on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Yes sir; I intend to."

Jack took her hand, "Let's get out of here.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- Safety First

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 11- Safety First**_

Jack and Elizabeth walked up the steps to the porch of the B&B, greeted as usual by Fancy, the resident black Labrador Retriever. Stepping inside, Carrie Rutherford, co-owner and cook met them as they reached the stairs.

"Hi, how was your day?" Carrie asked.

"Training was good, and I have the evening with this guy," she turned to glance in Jack's direction, "So, life is good."

"Great, well I have meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans for dinner," she advised.

"It smells wonderful," Elizabeth stated as she glanced into the dining room and observed two place settings at one end of the table across from each other with two lit candles between them.

Elizabeth turned back to Jack, "I need to go change…" she kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs.

Stopping halfway up to the second floor she turned around, "I'll meet you down here in 30 minutes."

Jack followed her upstairs passing her room as the door closed behind her. Continuing next-door he stepped into his room and changed into his clothes for dinner.

Thirty minutes later, Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing his black suit pants, a pale blue dress shirt and a black tie with very tiny embroidered designs. Hearing her door open, he looked up.

Standing at the top of the stairs wearing the dress she'd worn the night before, but obviously looking more relaxed, he watched as she carefully maneuvered the staircase in her beige heels.

Two steps from the bottom, Jack took hold of her hand, "I'm sorry, but my suit jacket is missing a button, and is a bit rumpled."

Remembering that he was wearing it during his altercation with Steve, she stepped to the bottom and turned around. "My dress didn't make it out unscathed either," she pointed out as the slit up the back was now an inch and a half higher.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to say, you look more beautiful than you did last night…if that's even possible," he brought her hand up to his lips.

"How's your mouth feeling?" she asked.

Jack looked around and seeing that they were alone, he leaned in. His lips met hers firmly and confidently, yet with a gentleness that she's never felt with any other man she'd previously dated.

"I feel fine, absolutely perfect as a matter of fact."

He held her hand as they walked into the dining room, which was now completely illuminated by the candles and a soft light that sat on the buffet on the other side of the room. He held out her chair, sliding it back to the table once she'd taken a seat.

Carrie brought out their plates and sat a platter of rolls and fresh butter on the table. "What would you like to drink? I have tea, coffee, soft drinks, water and a really nice bottle of rosé wine."

"I'd like a glass of wine, please," Elizabeth replied.

"Me too," Jack quickly agreed.

She returned with two glasses and a bottle of Chateau Miravel Cotes De Provence Rosé, "The estate where this is produced is owned by Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Have either of you ever tasted it before?"

"No, I don't believe I have," Jack stated.

"I haven't either, but it certainly is packaged beautifully," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, I hope you like it; it's one of my favorites. It has a hint of caramel with strawberry fruit and spice," she stated as she poured their two glasses.

Leaving the bottle on the table she stated, "I'll leave you two alone, but I do have fresh strawberry cheesecake for dessert. I'll check with you in a little while, but unless you need something, I'm going to leave you alone this evening."

Thankful to have time alone with Jack, but not wanting Carrie to feel as though she needed to leave her own home she stated, "Don't feel like you need to be gone on our account."

"Thank you, but there is a saying that three's a crowd, so I'll leave you two alone. Oh, I don't know if you want to watch TV, but the Hallmark Channel is showing some of their Christmas movies."

"WOW, I haven't watched a Hallmark Christmas movie in years," Elizabeth admitted. "My sisters and I used to love them; they were so romantic. But it just seems like most of them are all the same."

"Well, 'December Bride' is playing tonight. I haven't seen it, but it's on channel 62 if you're interested," Carrie advised. "Oh, and I have microwave popcorn if you want it. You know, you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"Thank you; we may give it a try," Elizabeth stated as she glanced in Jack's direction to see by his expression if he would be a willing participant.

Jack wasn't interested in the movie, but all he wanted to do was spend time with her alone. If a movie was playing in the background, that was fine with him.

After they finished dinner, Carrie stepped back into the dining room with their fresh strawberry cheesecake. She removed their dinner plates and sat down their dessert."

"Mmm, this looks good," Jack stated as he took a bite. "Oh, it is good…"

"This is my blue-ribbon winning recipe," Carrie advised.

"WOW, I can tell why; this is awesome," Elizabeth remarked.

Following dinner and dessert, Jack asked, "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

The weather was beautiful and just to spend quality time alone with him in the country air sounded much like heaven on Earth. "I'd love to, but I need to change."

Jack and Elizabeth walked upstairs to their respective rooms to change…again. Jack, wearing a pair of jeans, a black Henley shirt and a pair of hiking boots, waited at the bottom of the stairs for Elizabeth.

A few minutes later, her door opened, and she stepped outside wearing a pair of jeans, a mint top and a pair of black lace up short boots. Her blue jean jacket was hanging over her arm as she made her way down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Feel free to go down to the barn if you want to check out the animals," Carrie stated as Jack opened the front door.

Observing Fancy following them down the front porch steps Carrie called out, "Girl, leave them alone…"

"Oh, I miss my dog; is it okay if she comes with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Jack held her left hand and she patted her thigh with her right, "Come on girl…"

They first walked toward the barn, seeing their turkey, chickens, donkeys, peacock, and several, but not all their horses.

"Have you ever ridden horses before?" Jack asked.

"The ones outside the local discount department store back home…do they count?"

He laughed, "Not really. Did you ever fall off?"

"Nope, my dad always told me that I was an excellent rider. Although the first time I rode, my mom had to unplug the machine," she giggled.

"Why…?"

"Let's just say I was hanging on by a thread; or should I say my dress was hanging on by a thread."

"Huh…?"

"I thought it was bucking me off and my dress somehow got wrapped around the thing that sticks up on the front of the saddle…"

"The horn?"

"Uh, yeah, the horn. Anyway, I was nearly naked by the time that pony stopped bucking."

"You mean by the time your mom unplugged the machine?"

Evidenced by her rosy cheeks, she was embarrassed, "Uh, yeah…right. Do you ride?"

"I haven't in a while, but maybe we can go this weekend; I'm sure that they're very tame," Jack suggested.

"Is there any way to unplug them if they take off?" she teased.

"No, I don't imagine so, but I'm sure they wouldn't rent them out if they were dangerous."

"Well, I guess that's true."

Seeing a path across the field from the barn, Jack asked, "Do you want to go check that out?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"Honey, I'm sure it is," he replied.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you…"

"What…?"

"Jack, I'll go with you into the woods, but if anything happens, you have to watch a romance movie with me, and stay awake."

"What's going to happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, but if we get lost, or we find the bear from last night, you have to watch the movie with me…"

"Well, it's a path, so we won't get lost, and there wasn't a bear last night, so I'm good with your deal," he stated. He took hold of her hand, "Okay, let's go."

It was light in the field, but once they entered the path, the tall trees prevented much of the light from filtering through. Elizabeth hesitantly followed as Jack led her deeper into the woods.

"Jack, shouldn't we do this maybe on Saturday in the daylight?"

"Look there's a clearing just ahead," he stated as he continued down the path.

Stepping out into the clearing, there was a green grass field which led to a valley and another area of thick woods. Glancing around she gasped, "Jack, this is beautiful." Elizabeth took a seat in the lush grass as their hands remained entwined.

Jack sat down beside her. "Do you know what else is beautiful?" he asked causing her to look back in his direction.

"What…?" she asked, although as he leaned closer, she knew what he meant.

"You are so beautiful," he responded as his hands cradled her face. "Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Yes," she responded as his lips boldly met hers. Her hands took hold of the loose material on his shirt before slipping around his waist and pressing her body closer against his.

They separated slightly; his hand slipped behind her head pressing his lips against hers as he laid her back, her head resting on her blue jean jacket in the plush grass.

Elizabeth could feel his body practically on top of hers; their bodies pressed so closely against each other that there was no room for even a breeze to slip between them.

So close, their breaths mingled as their eyes did the talking, each one to the other. Their lips met again and again, each kiss building in passion, as both knew they were getting carried away, but truly neither of them wanted to stop.

As his hands held her face, "I'm doing my best to be a gentleman here," he stated as he sat back up.

Elizabeth sat up and faced him, "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a tease. I don't mean to be, but Jack, I've never met anyone who's made me question my thoughts on sex…until you."

"Elizabeth…I need to tell you something," he stated as he closed his eyes and pulled her into his embrace.

"What is it, Jack?"

Opening his eyes, he whispered, "You win the bet…"

"I win the bet; what does that mean?" she asked, "We aren't lost…"

"No, but there's a bear over there…"

"Yeah, right Jack; go ahead and tease me, I can take it," she scoffed. "Really, what did you want to tell me…hey, where are you going?" she asked as Jack stood up, his finger to his lips and his hand on her arm pulling her to her feet.

"What's your problem?" she stated her voice slightly louder than normal.

"Elizabeth shh, it's a bear…"

"Okay Jack, all kidding aside, what is wrong?"

He took her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Jack, that's a black bear…"

He took her hand and they quietly called Fancy who woke up from her nap and obediently followed them. Slowly they backed out of the field, with Jack placing his body between her and the bear.

Once they reached the path, they ran with Fancy doing her best to keep up with them.

Out of breath, Elizabeth stopped, "Jack…I can't run anymore."

He looked behind them and seeing no bear in the path they continued walking back to the house. Stepping up on the porch, Fancy took her usual spot and laid down while Jack and Elizabeth took seats on the top step.

"I told you there was a bear here last night," she stated as she bumped against his arm with her shoulder.

"Well, we are in the mountains, so it doesn't surprise me, but concerned…that's a different story," he responded. "You know, it wasn't a big one…"

"Oh no, you don't get out of watching the movie with me just because it was a little bear," she joked.

He laughed, "No, I mean that it was little so maybe there was a momma and a daddy bear out there too."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for protecting me…again."

He put his arm around her as his finger under her chin turned her to face him and their lips gently met.

"Oops, excuse me…" Carrie stated as she walked out on the porch only to turn around and walk back inside.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Are you ready to go watch a chick flick?"

"Do we have to?"

"Hey, you agreed with the deal, so let's go," Elizabeth reminded him.

Once inside, Carrie stepped out of the kitchen and met them as they entered the family room. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"We did," Elizabeth offered, but we came across a bear.

"A black bear?" she asked.

"Yes, are you familiar with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, his name is Bertram, and he belongs to the family on the farm across the way."

Shocked, Elizabeth pressed farther, "He belongs to the farm down the way? Do people out here have bears for pets?"

Carrie laughed, "No, but Jed, the farmer down the way, saved Bertram. His mother had been killed and Jed bottle fed him. He's loose and roams the fields, but he generally stays at Jed's farm."

"WOW, is he friendly?" Jack asked.

"We don't treat him like a pet, so I wouldn't trust him, but he's never done anything to anyone as far as I know."

Checking her watch, Elizabeth stated, "Jack and I are going to watch a movie if that's still okay."

"Of course, it is. The remote is on the table, and I'll go pop you some popcorn," Carrie stated as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Flipping through the channels, Elizabeth stopped on Hallmark waiting on the current movie to end and the "December Bride" to begin.

Sitting together on the sofa, Elizabeth removed her boots and pulled her legs up on the cushion beside her body. With a bowl of popcorn sitting in Jack's lap, Carrie advised that she was leaving for the night.

"Enjoy yourselves and I'll see you in the morning."

As the movie began, Jack closed his eyes and started to doze. "Stop closing your eyes; you said you'd watch it with me."

Jack released a frustrated breath, "Okay; are there any action scenes?"

"It depends on what kind of action you're referring to; it is Hallmark, after all."

"Maybe a gun battle?"

"No, but I'll bet there will be some kissing…well, at the end of the movie there will be."

"How do you know; have you seen this movie before?"

"Jack, it's Hallmark; there's no visual violence, and the boy and girl never get together until the end of the story."

"That's no fun…"

"Whoa Jack; do you have a brother?"

"Yes, you know I have a brother…Tom," he responded.

"No, I mean a twin brother; maybe you were separated at birth," she suggested.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look at the screen Jack. That guy looks just like you," she stated as she leaned forward in her seat to get a better view.

"Do you think so? I don't really see it."

As Jack watched the end of the movie where the male and female leads celebrated a December wedding with the kiss that Elizabeth had eluded to, he picked at the bowl of popcorn while her head lay in his lap, propped up by a decorative pillow.

Jack's fingers gently stroked across the soft skin down her arm, "Hey sleepyhead; the movie is over…"

"I'm not asleep," Elizabeth responded with a yawn and a deep stretch.

"Oh yeah, I can tell," he teased. "If you didn't fall asleep, what happened in the movie?"

"She's a December Bride and they kissed at the end…"

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"It's Hallmark; they always kiss at the end and the title tells me that she's a December Bride. To be honest, I really wish I hadn't watched it," she stated. Elizabeth turned to face him, "I stopped watching when it showed that he was getting interested in her. Sadly, I woke up when they got married and kissed."

"Why; I thought that's why women watched these types of movies."

"Ordinarily I'd say you're right, but even though you didn't see it, the male lead looked just like you and I don't like thinking of you being interested in another woman," she admitted, "Let alone marrying her. Sadly, I saw her walking down the aisle and you were smiling in your tuxedo." She started to stand, "I'm going to bed."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why, did you do something wrong?"

"Elizabeth, that wasn't me in the movie. Besides, I'm not interested in any other woman but you."

Jack continued, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't get over how much you looked like the guy in the movie."

"Well it wasn't me; I'm where I want to be, and with the woman I want to be with."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah but we have safety training tomorrow," she stated. "The police officer who came in told us to get plenty of rest and to wear comfortable clothes, so we'd be prepared to be tossed around in the afternoon."

"What…?"

"I think he was joking; at least I hope he was," she leaned over and kissed him again before leaving him alone in the family room.

"Well Fancy, I see you stayed here tonight. Let's go outside for a few minutes before bed…" Jack suggested as he and Fancy stepped out on the front porch.

Jack sat on the top step while Fancy roamed around the yard looking for the perfect potty spot. He investigated the sky, certain that the stars seemed closer than they did at home as he attempted to count each and every one.

"What's wrong with you Thornton…?" Jack began talking to himself. "You have never been at a loss for words before. Why can't you tell her?"

Jack released a harsh breath as Fancy walked up the steps and took a seat beside him. Looking into her dark brown eyes Jack continued his conversation, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Fancy leaned forward and licked his cheek.

"Oh sure, you say she feels the same way, but what if she doesn't. I mean it may be too soon to say it and I don't want to scare her away."

Fancy nudged his arm; waiting on him to give her a full body massage she simply stared into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll rub you, but help me out Fancy; what do I do about Elizabeth?"

When Fancy just sat there staring at him, Jack stated, "You know, you aren't any help. "I love her; I know it's real. It may seem too soon, but it isn't for me."

Fancy scooted closer to Jack, practically sitting on him, and she released a heavy breath.

"So, you think I should tell her now?" he asked his four-legged confidant. As Fancy looked into his eyes, Jack responded, "You're right, but don't you think she should already know?"

"Ruff…"

"Huh?"

Exhausted and ready for bed, Fancy got up and started for the front door. Jack followed her, "If you're telling me to tell her now, I can't; she's gone to bed and I'd like for her to be awake when she hears it."

Jack and Fancy stepped back inside. He took a seat on the sofa and started watching the news. Startled by the ring on his phone, he glanced down and observed Faith's face on his screen.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"You were on TV; it's official," Faith stated. "It was announced that you were appointed as the new Judge. Do I have to call you Your Honor?"

"Don't be silly; of course not," he responded. "I'm still just Jack…"

"OK, well now I'll apologize…"

"For what…?" he asked although he thought he already knew.

"Jack, I thought you had already told Elizabeth about the appointment. I'm sorry; once I said it, I knew I'd blown things up in your face."

"Well, I should have told her, but to be honest so much has been happening, taking that position was the least of my concerns."

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Jack, I've known you for a long time; what is it?"

"I'm in love with her…"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Stop joking."

"Jack, I'm not joking; I've known for a while how you feel about her. Have you told her?"

"Uh…"

"No, you haven't…why? You can't possibly think that she isn't in love with you too."

"I don't know; I mean, I don't think so…I mean, I think she is."

"Then are you afraid?"

"Faith, we haven't been together for that long, but if I'm completely honest, I think I was in love with her the moment I met her on the side of the road."

"Then why are you afraid to say anything?"

"I guess I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Jack…"

"Huh…"

"The right moment is when you and Elizabeth are together. It doesn't have to be a special place; what makes it special is that you and she are there together."

He remained quiet, so Faith continued. "I love you Jack…see it's easy," she stated.

"Faith…"

"Jack look, would she have gone out of town with you if she didn't love you?"

"I know she cares about me; I'm just not sure that she's in love with me. So, if I say it and she doesn't say anything back, it'll be…" he stopped.

"Okay, it'll be like the first time you said it years ago in high school."

"Faith, I never said it in high school."

"Okay, but you and Hailey dated a long time, and so did you and Cat; I'm sure you said it to them."

"Faith, I've never said it; I've never felt it…until now."

"WOW, that's something that I didn't know," she responded. "I guess I can understand why you are hesitant, but Jack, you and Elizabeth have been through a lot together in the short time you've been together. She's still here, and she wants to be with you, so that's gotta say something."

"I know you're right. Okay, I'm going to bed and I'll think about it," Jack stood up and started to walk toward the stairs. "I'll talk to you later."

Upstairs in Elizabeth's room, she lay in bed, asleep, but far from restful. Rolling from side to side her subconscious was getting the better of her.

Jack locked the front door and walked with Fancy up the stairs, stopping at Elizabeth's door on the way to his room. Hearing noises through the door, Jack knocked. "Elizabeth…"

She didn't respond so he slowly opened the door. Finding her asleep but thrashing about, and clearly tangled in her bedding, he approached the bed.

"Elizabeth…" he put his hand on her arm. "Wake up; you're having a nightmare."

Elizabeth stopped moving, opened her eyes, and once she realized who he was she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body close.

Suddenly she leaned back and pushed him away from her.

He held her arms, "Are you mad at me?"

"Jack, you married another woman; shouldn't I be upset with you?"

"Elizabeth, you were dreaming."

"No, I wasn't. You kissed her, and you have red lipstick…on…your…" staring at his lips she seemed even more confused. "Did you wipe it off already?"

"Elizabeth, I was on the sofa with you for the past two hours watching that movie. Now he did kiss her at the end, but I don't know anything about lipstick on his lips because I wasn't paying attention. But honey, the only woman I want in my life is you…"

Jack held both of her hands, "Is it okay if we talk for a minute…"

"What, is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head back and forth, "No…"

"Then what is it?" she asked.

He felt his level of nervousness rising, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but I thought I had been pretty clear with you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You may think it's too soon, and ordinarily I may agree with you," he stopped for a moment.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I am totally and completely in love with you." He attempted to gauge her expression, but through teary eyes he was unable to do so, and he quickly added, "I don't expect you to say any…"

"I love you too, Jack" she interrupted as her own tears fell.

"You do…?"

She shook her head gently up and down, "Yeah, I do."

Jack released a breath which sounded much like a soft laugh, "Well that's good."

"Okay, well I'll let you go back to sleep," he stated as he stood up.

Reaching for his hand she stopped him, "Wait…you can't tell me you love me and then just walk away."

"But honey, you need sleep."

"Jack, I'll never sleep now.

"Can't you lay here with me until I fall asleep?"

He leaned over; his hands cradled her face as his lips met hers… "I love you," he whispered.

By romance standards, he hit the ball out of the ballpark, and in her mind, she couldn't think of a more perfect time for him to profess his love to her. Oh, sure it could have been under the full moon while on a walk along the beach, or during a candlelit dinner as he held her hand, but somehow him telling her in her bedroom with no assumption that she would forget everything and sleep with him that made this way perfect.

"I love you too, but I don't want to say good night to you," she admitted.

"Let me change, and I'll be right back…" she stated as he kissed her forehead.

Jack walked into his room and changed into his flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone…

"I told her that I love her…" Jack texted Faith.

"R u OK…?"

"She loves me 2…"

"Duh, I told u that…"

"Good nite. Thx 4 the advice…"

"U r welcome. Enjoy ur time 2gether. Maverick is fine…"

Elizabeth grabbed her phone from the bedside table and shot out a text to Faith…

"Sorry its L8; guess what…?"

"What…" Faith responded as if she didn't already know.

"Jack told me that he loves me…"

"Really…? How do u feel…?"

"I love him 2…"

"I knew that. Enjoy ur time 2gether. Maverick is doing fine…"

"TY Faith…"

"U r welcome…"

Jack tapped on her door, "Come in Jack," she called out.

He walked into her room carrying his pillow and blanket as he headed over toward the loveseat in her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll sleep over here," he stated as he laid his pillow down and spread out his blanket.

"Uh, you don't want to sleep here with me; this bed is plenty big," she suggested.

Jack swallowed hard, "Honey, I think we could get into trouble."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about your appointment to the bench. I don't want to cause you any problems. Go on back to your room, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Jack laughed, "I'm not referring to being on the bench; I'm talking about us just being close…you know…cl…ose?"

"Oh, gotcha…but Jack, you did say that you slept better last night than you had in a long time."

"That's true," he stated as he walked over and took a seat on the side of her bed. "But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me that close to you in bed."

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Jack. With you I feel safe, and I feel loved…"

"Okay;" he grabbed his pillow and blanket from the loveseat and returned to her bed. Laying on top of the covers he pulled his blanket over his body.

As she rolled away from him, she took hold of his hand and pulled his arm around her waist. Holding his hand, she held it to her chest, "I love you, Jack."

He slipped his arm under her neck; "I love you too," he whispered as he rose up slightly and kissed the soft skin on her temple.

He felt her ease her body against his as she took a deep breath. He could feel her squeeze his hand gently and she was apparently sound asleep by the time she released her cleansing breath.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the floral scent from her perfume and doubted very seriously that he would be able to fall asleep. His mind took him through images of her from the moment they first met. He felt thankful and blessed and knew in his heart that no other relationship in his past was meant to be as special.

The following morning, Jack woke. He lay momentarily disoriented as her head rested on his chest and his arms around her upper body held her close. Somehow her legs were tangled up with his as he found himself laying beside her under the covers.

As he attempted to straighten his legs, Elizabeth's eyes opened, "Good morning…"

Jack threw his hands up, "I don't know how I got under these covers; I'm sorry…"

"I don't know, but I certainly slept good. Gosh, if I'd known that I could sleep so good with a man in bed with me…"

He interrupted, "Excuse me…"

"I'm just kidding; it's not that there is a man in bed with me; it's the fact that the man in bed with me is you. So technically I guess I can saw that I've slept with a man…"

Elizabeth wiped a few tears that slipped from the outside of her eye, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" he replied as his thumb brushed a few more tears away. "What's wrong?"

"Did you tell me last night that you're in love with me, or did I dream it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't very romantic, but yes, I did tell you I love you. I meant it then, and I'll mean it today, tomorrow, and every day following. By the way, do you remember telling me that you love me too?"

"I do, and I do…love you, I mean. And Judge Thornton, as for being romantic, it was perfect."

They both sat up in bed, "I do love you, and my heart told me you were the one for me when I stopped to help you on the side of the road. My head told me to be careful, because you could have been a murderer or something," he teased.

"Murderer? If I recall correctly you invited me to sit in your car, and I said no," she reminded him. "I guess our hearts and heads were on the same track. My heart wanted to know more about you, but my head said to be careful."

"What does your head say now?" he asked as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"It's telling me that I can trust you completely; that you are a man of your word, and you would never hurt me, physically or emotionally."

Jack scooted closer. His hand slipped behind her head as they edged even closer to each other. "I love you, Elizabeth. I've never been happier than I am right now," he whispered as his lips covered hers.

Her lips were soft and full, and he felt as though he could easily lose himself in them.

"It has been quite the past 24 hours…you got the appointment to the bench that you wanted," she commented back.

"Do you have any idea how much being with you overrides a placement on the Bench? He asked.

"But Jack, that's what you've always wanted."

"I thought that was what I always wanted, and don't get me wrong, I'm excited about the prospects," he sat back slightly, "But Elizabeth, none of that means anything without you beside me." His hands gently ran up and down his arms, "If this doesn't work out…"

Elizabeth suddenly stopped breathing and the look of surprise covered her face.

"No…no honey, not you and me; I mean, if being a Judge conflicts with being with you, I choose you. I'll always choose you. I'm happy being a lawyer, so anything beyond that is not important if it interferes with us."

"Jack, I can't be the reason you give up on your dream, so we have to do whatever is necessary to make both work okay…?"

Feeling certain that they would be able to accomplish both, he responded, "Okay…"

"I'm going to shower and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs," Jack stated as he slipped out of bed and walked toward the door.

"Hey," she called out causing him to turn around. "I love you…"

He crossed the room; pressing a knee onto the mattress he moved onto the bed and closer to her, capturing her lips in one quick movement. "I'm going to shower and change, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay…" she responded as she watched him walk out the door.

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at The Academy and watched her as she disappeared into the building. As he pulled out of the parking lot a State Police vehicle pulled in and parked. Five officers exited the vehicle and walked inside.

Early discussions regarding safety in the field were handled by the trainer and the trainees were sent to lunch with the understanding that the afternoon's activities may be somewhat physical in nature.

Sitting at the lunch table with half of a turkey sandwich and a cup of soup in front of her she waited on the other women from her area to join her. Startled by a tray which was practically dropped beside her, she glanced over to see Steve take a seat.

At a table that easily held eight people, she asked, "Why are you sitting so close?"

"Because we need to talk," he replied.

Elizabeth observed his black left eye, several cuts on his arm, and a split bottom lip, but she said nothing about the injuries.

Elizabeth glanced across the room and observed her group sitting at another table, obviously uninterested in becoming involved in her drama. "I'm sorry Steve, but my friends are over there," she pointed across the room. "I need to go sit with them," she stated as she stood up.

He took hold of her arm, "Sit down; I told them that we needed to talk."

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

"I'm helping out with the safety training," he replied.

Feeling nervous she stated, "Are you the 'what not to do' model…?"

"Funny…" he watched as she scooted down leaving a seat between them. "Elizabeth, do you seriously think that Jack beat me up?"

"Well, how else did you get the black eye and…"

"Elizabeth, I let him win that fight. Just know that I could have had him arrested if I wanted to."

"Steve, you don't even want to go there. Besides, are you trying to alienate me even more?"

"No, and that's why I said that my injuries came from the take down of a robbery suspect," he stated.

Elizabeth pushed her food away, "Steve, why are you obsessing over me? Maybe if we had a relationship before I could understand, but…"

"We did have a relationship…"

"Steve when I went away to college, we said our goodbyes. You were with Amanda, and although I had my concerns, it had nothing to do with wanting a relationship with you."

"You could have grown to love me," he stated.

"That's the problem, Steve. I loved you, but like a brother. I never felt about you the way a woman should care about her husband. I was happy that you found Amanda."

"But you said I was making a mistake marrying her; could it be that you were jealous?"

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. Shaking her head back and forth she stated, "No, I wasn't jealous. I was worried about you. You weren't even 20 years old and already planning to get married. I just thought you two needed to slow down; it was nothing more than that, so please don't read anything into it."

"Elizabeth…"

"Look Steve, we were friends, and I thought we could continue to be friends, but…"

He interrupted, "But Jack doesn't like you spending time with me."

She arched her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly, "Actually, I don't feel comfortable around you."

"Do I scare you; I don't mean to…"

"Steve, you don't scare me, but I've moved on with my life and I think you need to too. I'm so sorry about what happened to your baby and Amanda, but I can't make up for their absence," she stated.

"Huh…oh yeah, it's part of life, right?" he commented. "Well we can still be friends, right?"

"Steve, did you tell me the truth before?"

He laughed as Elizabeth experienced a chill that ran down her spine, "You were always so gullible," he reminded her.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and stood up, "You're an ass. I don't know what I ever did to you to make you treat me this way, but please just leave me alone."

Elizabeth grabbed her tray which contained her full cup of soup, her half glass of tea, and her half turkey sandwich minus two bites. She tossed her uneaten food in the trash and returned her plate, utensils and glass to the kitchen.

She met her group outside, "Hey, what did Detective Fisher say to you?"

"He said that he had some private stuff to discuss with you and wanted us to sit somewhere else," Paula advised. "Did we do wrong?"

"No, no you're fine, but just so you know, I don't have anything to discuss with him," Elizabeth stated.

"What is it with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. We knew each other years ago, but we never even dated. I'm not sure what his problem is but…"

"Here he comes," Paula interrupted her.

"Well ladies are you ready to get attacked?" Steve asked as he walked by.

"That's not funny Steve," Elizabeth snapped back.

As Elizabeth and her group walked into the gym, it looked much like a high school wrestling match with the floors covered by mats, and racks containing head gear.

Elizabeth and the other participants took their seats.

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch, because you're likely to not feel like eating dinner," Captain Philpotts stated with a laugh. "I'm just kidding, these guys up here won't hurt you too badly."

Captain Philpotts continued, "One of our instructors called out sick today, something about his wife having a baby…so I guess we can give him a pass. Anyway, Detective Fisher from the Virginia Beach Police Department has agreed to help out;" he advised as he glanced about the room.

"The first part of this afternoon is going to be self defense training, and then we'll move on to a safety scenario," Captain Philpotts advised. "Okay, let's break up into groups and we'll rotate to different stations.

Sadly, Elizabeth was too concerned about the station Steve was handling to pay much attention in the other three areas. Officer Coleman advised that their greatest weapons are initially their eyes and brains. "Pay attention to your surroundings at all times and never…never ever put yourself in a dangerous situation. Remember, we all want to go home at the end of the day, so above all else, safety first," he advised. "Ms. Thatcher, did you get that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…yes sir…" she stated, but she didn't know what she was supposed to have gotten, as her attention was directed across the room.

As Elizabeth's group, which consisted of two men in their twenties and a middle-aged man listened to Steve discuss self-defense techniques, she was nauseated when he made the comment, "Just so you know, in a fight size does matter," he glanced in Elizabeth's direction and laughed. Feeling sick to her stomach as she assumed that he'd left her with an image to imply something sexual, she did her best to put his crass statement out of her mind.

"Confronted with a dangerous situation, you must always be ready. If you aren't in imminent danger, you first try to diffuse the situation; walk away if you can, but if not, you do whatever you need to do to defend yourself."

He glanced over in Elizabeth's direction, "Let me see your car keys."

She reached into her purse and handed them to him, "Well I can see these won't work." He held up her keys, "You know the old vehicle keys that looked like actual keys can be used as a weapon. The ones now that are for key-less entry aren't much use."

Elizabeth took her keys back and turned to head for her seat.

"Wait, come back here," he stated as she stepped forward. He turned her around and stepped up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tight against his body. Leaning to the left he whispered, "Can you get away?"

Elizabeth initially struggled but he still held her. Remembering the self defense training she took while living away at college, she stomped down on his foot. Releasing her, he grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him.

She was so close to his body that their breaths mingled; nauseated by the onions on his breath from the loaded hamburger that was on his lunch plate. "Let me go or your groin will be the next area I hit."

Immediately he released her, "Don't be so touchy."

Once they had rotated to each area, they took a break, eventually moving on to a secret scenario. As each group took their turn, they walked behind a screen, out a door, down a hallway, up a staircase and into a room where one by one they would experience "The threat."

Once finished, they were free to leave, thereby making it impossible for the groups behind them to learn what was about to occur.

Elizabeth waited patiently until the final group, her group, was called. Out of the gym, down the hall, up the stairs and into another room they went as they waited to be called.

Elizabeth was the final student to take her place. Walking through the door there was a makeshift house. Her scenario was that she was making a home visit. No further information was provided.

Elizabeth approached the house, walked up the steps to the makeshift front porch, and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" a man's voice called out.

Opening the door, Elizabeth started to step inside. Looking into the dimly lit front room she saw nothing until there was a flash…

"BANG…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- I've Got Your Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 12- I've Got Your Back**_

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but you're dead…" A familiar voice in the background sounded as the light came up in the room.

Still standing in the doorway, Elizabeth looked much like a deer caught in headlights as she glanced across the room now illuminated by overhead lighting. There he was, Steve, sitting in a chair against the opposite wall holding a gun, albeit a prop, and it was still pointed in her direction.

She looked down just to be certain that there was no gaping hole in her chest. Finding herself still intact she turned her attention to Captain Philpotts.

"You need to be more cautious, Ms. Thatcher," Captain Philpotts stated as he stepped forward. "But don't be too hard on yourself, because you certainly aren't the only one who died today. As a result, though, we'll need to do some refresher training before I release everyone tomorrow."

Elizabeth turned to leave, "Wait Ms. Thatcher, let's try this again," Steve called out stopping her in her tracks.

"What should you have done?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have stepped inside for one thing…" she responded.

Steve stood up and walked toward her, "There didn't have to be a gun. You could have stepped inside and someone may have been waiting for you behind the door. Just think how surprised you'd be if someone was waiting for you and caught you off guard," he added. "You should always be prepared, at work, at home…no matter where you are."

"Thank you," she stated as she again turned to leave.

"Wait, you didn't do it again," Steve stated.

"Detective Fisher, I think she's been through enough. We'll go over the safety principles again tomorrow," Captain Philpotts stated. "Go and enjoy your evening and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you…" she stated before quickly leaving.

She rushed out the door, down the stairs and out the closest exit door. She didn't want to cry, but the visual of Steve holding a gun and pronouncing her dead certainly weaseled its way into her head. Although she knew that she wasn't the only one to fail, she wondered if Steve was the one who 'shot' them as well.

"Elizabeth, wait…" Steve called to her as he rushed out the exit into the courtyard.

"I can't; Jack's waiting on me," she stated, as she continued practically running, praying that Jack was in the parking lot.

Steve grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Stop running; I just want to talk to you."

"Look Steve, I thought that we could be friends like we were years ago, but as time has passed, things aren't the same between us. I don't know what happened to you, but please, just leave me alone," she stated. "Now…please let go of my arm or I will use some of the things that I did learn today…"

"I just want to tell you the truth…"

"Hmm, what a novel idea; but then again I'm gullible, so I'll believe anything, right?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he commented as he released her arm.

"I have to leave," she stated as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," he again grabbed her arm.

She pulled away, "Steve, I have to go…"

"Are you rushing off like you did that night on campus?"

She felt the air rush from her lungs. Spinning around she glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

When he did nothing but sneer at her she continued. "How do you know about that?" she asked doing her best to seem calm, while on the inside she was frantic.

"Oh, you told me about it."

"No, I didn't; I haven't told anyone about it," she stated as she backed away. "My parents don't even know."

"Maybe it was in the paper. I was up in Rehoboth around that time and Villanova isn't that far away."

"Steve, it didn't warrant a newspaper article…" she stopped for a moment.

"Maybe you running away wasn't newsworthy, but the girl disappearing certainly was."

"What do you know about that?"

"Nothing really," he replied with a smirk that gave her 'fingernails down a chalkboard' chills.

"How did you know I was still at Villanova?"

"Maybe your mom told me when I stopped by; I don't remember," he remarked.

"Was it you? They arrested a guy on the groundskeeping staff, but it was you the whole time; wasn't it? What did you do to that girl?"

He simply shook his head back and forth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve was standing in front of her and as she attempted to slip to the side, he continued to block her way. "Please just let me get by," she practically begged. Looking around she wondered how it was that she was all alone. Couldn't there be someone else outside to observe this exchange?

"She caught glimpses of people in the cafeteria, but they apparently had more interest in the plate of the day than what she was dealing with in the courtyard.

"Look Elizabeth, I just want to talk…"

"Well I don't want to, so please just leave me alone."

"Kind of ironic that both of us are here in the same city for work," he mentioned.

"Did you know I was coming to Virginia Beach for a job?"

"Not until I saw you in the office," he stated. "Don't make it sound like I followed you here. If anyone followed anyone here it was you who followed me."

"Steve, I didn't know you were here until I saw you in the office. I'll have to admit, I was happy to see a familiar face," she stepped back and began to whisper, "but I don't know what happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me, Elizabeth. Oh, unless you want to count my mother always wanting to control my life, Amanda cheating while I was on deployment, and you promising to love me forever, and then you walk away."

"I don't know that I can believe anything that comes out of your mouth," she stated, feeling her anger rising as she looked around praying that she wasn't alone with him. Finding that she was, she stood tall and pretended that he didn't intimidate her as she brushed past him, "I have to go."

"Elizabeth, I'm not a bad guy."

"Okay, let's leave it at the fact that you aren't a bad guy. If that's truly the case, please just leave me and Jack alone," she stated firmly as she turned and walked briskly to the parking lot.

"_**If you hadn't butt in, everything would be okay**_," he whispered as he watched her disappear around the corner of the building. "_**Maybe it's time you were put in your place**_."

Standing in the parking lot looking at all the vehicles she didn't see Jack's SUV. Walking to the front of the building she stepped just inside the door to await Jack's arrival.

Having walked into the building through the back entrance, Steve continued down the hall toward the front entrance. "Need a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine; thank you," she stated, realizing that she would rather walk than get into a vehicle with him. Stepping outside to begin her walk, she observed Jack's SUV enter the complex.

Leaving him standing outside on the front entryway, Jack pulled up to the building to pick her up. "What's he doing here?"

"Can we just get out of here?" she practically begged.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Jack asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk right now…"

Having spent the day at Ridgeview Park, Jack pulled out of The Academy and headed toward S. Magnolia Avenue and one of the most picturesque parks he believed he had ever seen.

Although Elizabeth stared out the window, she was paying no attention to where they were going. Once he parked his SUV she suddenly asked, "Why are we here…?"

"This is Ridgeview Park. Let's take a walk," he suggested.

"Okay, but I don't feel like talking," Elizabeth was adamant as Jack opened her door and she stepped outside.

"That's fine; I'm here if you need me, but…"

Elizabeth turned back to face him. Her arms draped over his neck as she pulled her body close, "I'll always need you."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I died today in training."

"Excuse me?"

"We had a scenario and I messed up really bad and I was shot."

"Well, I guess if you get shot it's best to have it happen in training than in real life."

"Yeah, but what freaked me out was that it was Steve holding the gun, and he just looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but you're dead."

"What was he doing there?"

"Someone called in sick; they contacted the Police Academy and Steve volunteered," she stated as they started walking toward the bridge that crossed the lake. "Jack, it just gave me an eerie feeling; he was smiling as he pointed the gun at me and seemed happy to tell me that I was dead."

"Will he be back tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to get involved. He's already told me that he could have had you arrested for assaulting him and you don't need any negative publicity."

"But Elizabeth, I'm not going to let him scare you like this," Jack's tone was firm. Leaving him to walk down toward the water he asked, "There's something else wrong; what is it?"

She kept walking until he took hold of her hand and turned her back to face him, "Please tell me what it is."

"Shortly before I graduated from Villanova there was a situation on campus," she looked down and swallowed trying her best to wet her desert dry mouth.

"What happened?"

"I was volunteering in the counseling center when this girl came in. At the time I didn't know her name because everything was done based on assured anonymity; she told me her name was Sparkles."

"Sparkles…?" he wanted to laugh, but something told him that this story was no comedy.

"Go ahead, laugh; I know you want to."

"No, I'm not laughing, but why Sparkles?"

"Well, she never said, but she came in and I was the only one in the office. On the desk was one of those lava lamp type things and it sparkled; I guess it was supposed to be relaxing," she stated. "Anyway, I asked her name, and she looked at the lamp and suddenly said, 'Sparkles.' So, Sparkles was written down on my paperwork."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She said that she needed help with a situation involving her cousin. She never identified her but said that she was involved in an abusive relationship. I told her that the most important thing to do first and foremost was to get to a safe place," Elizabeth walked around scuffing her tennis shoes on the dirt path.

Jack remained quiet as she continued with her story. "She assured me that they were both safe, but she wouldn't give me any further information. I told her that they needed to report the abuse to the police, and I offered to do it and stay with her while she talked to the detective. Initially she agreed, but when I went to the front of the office to unlock the door for the detective, she disappeared out the back. I never saw her again in person."

"What happened to her?"

"She disappeared and it was speculated that she was killed, but they never found her body."

"Did you ever find out her name?"

"Yes…"

"What was her name…"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I think that's still confidential."

"Elizabeth, was it in the papers?"

"I never saw it, but I think there was an article written when she disappeared."

"Okay, then I could have seen it. So, it isn't confidential anymore."

"Are you saying that as a Judge because you know it's okay to divulge it, or as my boyfriend who just wants to know?"

"Probably a little bit of both…"

"Her name was Amy Pittman."

"What about her cousin; what was her name?"

"I don't know."

"Do you not know, or do you just not want to tell me?"

"I don't know…"

"Did they ever charge anyone?"

"They charged a young guy on the groundskeeping crew, but I think he only ended up being convicted of Disorderly Conduct and Resisting Arrest," she explained.

"There's something else; what is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Well, besides the obvious safety issues, around the time when they were searching for her, I was walking through campus one night after class and I felt certain that someone called out my name," she stated. "I was the only person on the walkway that was lined with tall shrubbery, and it was like 'Children of the Corn;' I kept hearing them whispering my name."

Holding her hands, he could feel her body shaking. "What happened?"

"I ran; I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around," her respiration became more rapid. "Whoever it was got closer and I was so scared, but I ran around the corner and right into Donnie Holbrook…"

"Donnie Holbrook…?"

"He was a guy in one of my master's classes."

"Was it him?"

"No, the person was behind me, it couldn't have been him. After that, I just started walking with someone on campus and it never happened again."

"Did you report it?"

"No, my friends told me that I was hearing things, and since I was obsessed with the missing girl, they were certain that I had let my imagination take over."

"I'm glad you told me, but why did you think about that now?"

"Steve was talking to me and made some comment about me running away like I did that night on campus," she pulled her hands away to wipe her eyes.

Jack held her close, "Shh, it's okay."

Her tears continued, "Jack, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's nothing like the person I remember."

"The military can do that to you…"

"He lied about that, or at least I think he did. I don't know if any of it was the truth."

"So, honey if you didn't tell him about that night and he knows about it, he must have been there," Jack stated. "How long ago was this?"

"It was last spring," she advised.

Jack stepped away from Elizabeth and pulled his phone from his pocket. Dialing Lee's number, he felt as though it was time to get to the bottom of everything.

"Hey Jack; or should I say, 'Your Honor?'" Lee asked.

"Stop it; I'm still 'just Jack.'"

"Are you and Elizabeth working things out?" Lee asked.

"How did you know?"

"Rosie and I went to Carson and Faith's for dinner last night. I love that puppy of Elizabeth's. So, what's the deal with you two?"

"We're fine, but there have been a few issues with Detective Fisher."

"Steve…? I've always thought that he was a nice guy, but I can't say I know him well."

"Can you check on something for me?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Last spring, on the campus of Villanova there was a female student who disappeared. Elizabeth said her name was Amy Pittman," Jack advised.

"Okay, but what am I looking into?"

"I need to know who the woman was; if they ever found her," he turned away and walked slightly downstream from Elizabeth. "And Lee, I need to know if she has any ties to Steve Fisher or his wife."

"Okay, I'll look into it…"

"Thanks man; I'm tired of what he's doing to Elizabeth."

"Hopefully I'll have something for you when you get back in town?"

"Thanks, Lee; I appreciate it."

After ending his call, Jack walked back to Elizabeth. He took hold of her hand, "Let's go for a walk."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "What did you do today?"

"Actually, I spent the day out here thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, the new job, us…"

"You said 'us' twice," she teased.

"That's because I thought about us twice as much as I thought about the new job."

"Jack…"

"Hey, I called the office and talked to the partners. They wished me well, but they want to keep Elise working for them."

"Did you talk to Elise?"

"Yeah, and she wants to come to Juvenile Court with me. I mean, I think the retirement through the judicial system would benefit her more."

"What's she going to do?"

"She's talking it over with her husband tonight and she'll let me know."

They continued down the path to the chain link fence enclosed bridge. Crossing to the middle they stopped and glanced down at the creek; standing quietly as the water continued to run downhill.

"This may not be the time to tell you, but I do have to go away for my own training soon," he advised realizing that it was certainly not the best time, but completely out of his control.

"Where is your training?"

"Washington D.C.," he responded.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Well, I don't really want to go, but I'm required to, so I might as well get it over with; which leads me to a question…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"The training will be Monday-Friday, and then Saturday night there's going to be a formal dinner and dance and I'd like you to come with me."

"I'd love to, Jack. Do you know when it will be?"

"I assume that it'll be a few weeks away."

"Okay, enough time for me to find the perfect dress. Is it formal, or cocktail formal?"

"It's formal."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it."

"Good, when I firm up the date, I'll get you a plane ticket to DC, and then we can drive home together," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect."

"Do you know what else sounds perfect?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"No…what?" she replied.

"It sounds perfect when you say that you love me."

"You like hearing that…?"

"I do…"

She glanced around, "Well Jack Thornton, I do love you…" she yelled out before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and spun her in a circle. Placing her feet back on the ground he held her hands, "I love you Elizabeth Thatcher, and I don't ever want a day to go by where you doubt how I feel about you." His hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer; his lips pressed firmly against hers.

Though the kiss was firm, there was still a gentleness, a tenderness that Elizabeth always felt in his touches. Although she occasionally questioned why he was interested in her, the way he treated her never made her feel as though she was an inconvenience.

Any worries she had were based solely on her own insecurities and had nothing to do with anything Jack had done or said. The fact was, he always made her feel as though he was the luckiest man around to be able to spend time with her.

Jack cradled her face in his hands; he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks before leaning back slightly. "I know you're worried about Steve," his thumb brushed away several tears that slipped down her cheeks, "But I promise you, I won't let him hurt you."

"I worry about you too though. I don't want him to do something to derail your appointment to the bench; it would kill me if I was the reason…" she stepped away.

"Elizabeth, don't you know that you mean the world to me? I thought I wanted to be a Judge." He stopped momentarily and took a breath, "I do want it, I'll admit that, but not if you aren't beside me," he stated as his hand on her arm turned her back to face him

"I just don't want to be responsible for you losing it," she stated as she rested her head against his chest. Feeling his arms holding her securely against him, she began to relax.

"Elizabeth, none of this is your fault, and I don't want you blaming yourself," he whispered. "We'll get through this."

"I hope you're right."

They stood quietly listening to the water flow below them. Wondering what was going through her mind he couldn't help but to be worried. That was until she asked…

"Jack, if you're available, would you come with me to Rehoboth next weekend?" she asked. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

"I'd love to go with you. Speaking of meeting parents, are you up for meeting my mom?"

"I'd love to meet your mom," she stated with a pleasant smile. Her eyes watered as she continued, "I'd like to thank her…"

"For what…?"

"For raising such a kind, thoughtful and respectful son," she released a soft laugh. "Jack, you are the best man I've ever known, and at lease some of that comes from how you were raised."

"Do you want to go back and have some dinner?" he asked.

"You know, that actually sounds good. I threw my lunch away today, so I'm kinda hungry," she replied.

"Why did you throw your lunch away?"

"I couldn't eat after Steve sat down."

"He bothered you at lunch too. Damn him…"

"Please don't let him upset you; one of us has to think straight," she responded.

"I can't guarantee anything; but come on; let's get home. I'd like to spend some time with you tonight; maybe we can talk," he suggested.

"We're talking now," she replied as she turned back toward the path leading to the parking area.

"I want to talk about us, and I don't want Steve or Sara to enter our conversation…"

She took hold of his hand and shook it, "Agreed."

A short while later they pulled into the parking lot of the B&B. Upon exiting his SUV, Fancy was beside them, tail wagging and the only thing she didn't have in common with the local Wal-Mart greeter were the lack of stickers used to decorate the shirts of visiting children.

Carrie stepped out on the front porch with a picnic basket and a blanket in hand. "It may be presumptuous of me…I fixed you something for dinner, but it's such a beautiful afternoon and I thought you might enjoy some time alone. If you want to stay here, that's fine, and I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds," she stated waiting on either of them to say something.

Jack smiled and climbed the steps two at a time, "Thank you so much. This is perfect," he looked back at Elizabeth and observed her broad smile.

"Um, where can we go where we are most likely not to have to share dinner with Bertram?" Elizabeth asked.

"I saw him a little while ago down the way in Jed's far field. He's probably there for the night," Carrie advised. "I'll tell you; the best place is down at South Park. You go out the driveway and take a left and go about ten miles. It's peaceful, and rarely is it occupied."

"By people or bears," Elizabeth asked.

"Both," Carrie replied. "The scenery is beautiful, so I included a pair of binoculars. Oh, and there is a sweet treat inside that I made for you. Have fun…"

"Thank you," Jack stated as they headed back toward his SUV.

"Fancy, you stay here," Carrie called out as Fancy disappointedly returned to the front porch.

Jack followed the directions given him and as Carrie stated, ten miles down the road they pulled into South Park. He grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat, draped the blanket over one arm and held Elizabeth's hand with the other as they walked down the path toward the picnic area. Although there were picnic tables available, as there was not one else present that they could see, Jack spread out the blanket and they took a seat on the plush grass.

Opening the basket, Jack found sandwiches, chips, cheese, grapes, wine and a plate of beautifully decorated chocolate covered strawberries.

Jack opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, "Here…" he stated as he handed her a glass. Clinking their glasses together he toasted…

"_**Because I love you truly,**_

_**Because you love me, too,**_

_**My very greatest happiness **_

_**Is sharing life with you."**_

"I love you," Jack stated as they both took a sip from their glasses of wine. He then took her glass from her hand and sat them inside the picnic basket. I've thought about doing this all day," he stated as his finger under her chin turn her head and lifted her lips to his.

Tasting the fruitiness on his soft lips she replied, "Well we did kiss earlier, but I am by no means complaining. I personally don't think there's enough kissing going around."

Jack edged closer, "I could get used to moments like this with you."

"Oh, you'll get tired of me…"

His hand slipped behind her neck as he cradled the back of her head. As their breaths mingled; he whispered, "You're in my heart; I'll never get tired of you."

As soon as the last syllable escaped his mouth, his lips captured hers. The kiss was tender, but more passionate than the last as his hand behind her head pressed her closer. His tongue slipped through the slight opening between her soft, plump and enticing lips and he easily lost himself in her, in the moment.

He leaned her back as his hand behind her head cushioned her, the blanket still resting between her body and the ground. The area around them was quiet, no sound except her soft, gentle moans as his lips covered hers again and again. His hand rested along her hip as his upper body pressed against hers.

The moment he pressed his lips to hers he felt as though his brain had been lit on fire and the flame began to consume him. He was addicted and he couldn't have felt more blessed. However, he also knew that she was both his salvation and his torment; he lived for her but without her he felt certain that he would disappear.

Usually one to keep moving, rushing from one thing to the next, he had no desire to rush this…to rush her, but he couldn't help wanting more. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands through her smooth autumn layers and feel her perfect softness underneath. He savored her, everything about her and he was mesmerized as her breath quickened, matching his own.

Separating slightly, he brushed loose strands of her auburn locks behind her ear. Elizabeth glanced into his eyes; the expression was soft, but the feeling behind them was easily recognizable, much like he was longing for something.

"You will always be the most important person in my life," he whispered, his breath was shallow and slightly rushed.

"I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her hands on his face brought him closer. All she could think of was his lips, soft and tender; the top one somewhat thin, with the bottom one slightly plump and his perfect teeth visible through his casual smile.

She felt intoxicated, but certainly not by the wine; it was him; it was how safe he made her feel; it was how his touch brought her to life, and it was how completely she trusted him. For if he told her that the sky was green, she would believe him without question, knowing that some cosmic revelation must have happened to bring about such an occurrence.

He couldn't get enough of her; he couldn't get enough of her lips, her scent, her touch, and he was certain that if he wrapped her body within his it still wouldn't suffice.

Without saying a word, her eyes begged for more. Unable to resist her, his mouth covered hers with a passion that both craved but were previously too afraid to pursue. His hand behind her head pressed her closer, deepening their connection.

He touched his forehead to hers as they both gathered some much-needed oxygen. He felt the world around them stop as if it ceased to exist; it was just them, no grass, trees or sky. He leaned back but his eyes remained locked on her face; her Cupid's bow lips and a smile that opened a world of memories with just one glance.

Elizabeth adjusted her rumpled clothing; although nothing inappropriate occurred she was aware that it could have as she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her. Jokingly she commented, "I guess it's a good thing that we're alone out here; somehow I don't think that was family friendly."

"I'm sorry; I let myself get carried away," he stated as he reached into the basket and pulled out their food.

"Jack…" she called out, but he didn't respond. She reached over and placed her hand on his, "Jack, look at me."

He glanced up into her beautiful crystal blue eyes as he felt her hand rest along his cheek, "I'm sorry…"

"Jack, I'm right here with you, so it's not just you, and you aren't taking advantage of me."

Hearing a family walking up the path toward the picnic area Elizabeth and Jack sat quietly and enjoyed the dinner of chicken sandwiches, chips, grapes, cheese, and wine.

Sitting at least an arms distance away they talked about everything except the elephant in the room, their desire to be together.

"So, how are you going to decorate your new office?" she asked.

"Decorate?" he responded.

"Yeah, do you have pictures to hang, plants to bring in, you know, things that can use to make it feel like yours?"

"I can fill my bookcases with law books," he stated.

"That's great, appropriate, but boring…"

"Well what do you suggest?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe some plants to put on the window ledge, and some pictures on the walls."

"I have a picture of Thomas Hobbes hanging in my office," Jack stated, apparently proud of this possession.

"Uh, who's that?" she asked with a giggle that she attempted to suppress.

"He's the Father of Law…"

"Oh, that's special, but you know, I personally think we should take some pictures at the beach and frame them."

"Why the beach; I'd rather have pictures of you…"

"Well, isn't the beach your calming place? I think of your chambers as being where you go to think and regroup, and I'm not thinking that Thomas Hobbes is going to do it for you," she teased. "But then again, we haven't known each other for very long; maybe I don't know you as well as I thought."

Forgetting about the family who settled approximately a football field away, he scooted closer, "You do it for me; so, can I have pictures of you in my office?"

She smiled, "As honored as I would be to have my picture in your office, I don't think it would be very appropriate, do you?"

"I guess not, but I can have your picture in my wallet, on my phone, iPad, and computer and as soon as I move over to Circuit Court the pictures of you will come out."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling proud that he'd want to display her picture in his office. "Well, until then, lets get some pictures of waves and beautiful scenes out here in the country and I'll get them framed for you. Maybe on the weekend we can go in and I'll help you decorate."

He moved his hand tenderly up and down her arm, "Are you embarrassed for anyone to see you in my chambers?"

"Well, if it's work related that's fine, but there won't be any social calls," she advised.

"Do you mean that we can't have lunch together?"

"Jack, I just don't want the rumor mongers to start anything, so I'm thinking that at work you are "Your Honor" and "Judge Thornton," but at home and after hours you are…"

"Just Jack, I know…but you will come when they swear me in, won't you, please?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I think we are supposed to be there anyway, so yes, I'll be there."

"I don't want you just to be in the gallery; I want you as my date. I mean, you'll be standing beside me, right?"

"Jack, your mom will be there, and she'll be standing beside you."

"That's important, but Elizabeth, you are the woman I love, and I want you to hold the Bible when they swear me in. Besides, people already know I'm crazy about you."

"Okay, I'll be there beside you," she leaned over and captured his lips. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you." She shivered slightly, "Hey, it's starting to get a bit chilly. Maybe we should head home…"

He stood up and held out his hand which she happily took. Once on her feet, she started putting everything in the picnic basket. Suddenly she felt his jacket covering her shoulders. She slipped her arms through, and turned to face him, "Another reason I need to thank your mother; you are such a considerate man."

He snuck in a kiss before asking, "Will you dance with me before we go?"

"I'd love to but unless you want to dance to the birds chirping and the breeze slipping through the trees, we don't have any music."

"Just a second," he stated as he grabbed his phone off the blanket and started going through his music file.

Jack took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Resting her head on his chest, they moved to the music, as the parents of the family that recently passed by admired them from a distance.

_**Hold On by Michael Bubl**__**e´**_

_**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once  
Babe, we were once**_

_**But luck will leave you 'cause  
It is a faithless friend  
And in the end when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around**_

_**So hold on to me tight  
Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go**_

_**There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault**_

_**Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
**_

_**I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me**_

_**So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause it's you and me together  
And baby all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight**_

_**There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough**_

_**So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause we are stronger here together  
Then we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go  
**_

_**Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright  
Hold on to me tonight  
They always say we were the lucky ones**_

As the song ended, Jack immediately kissed her sending chills of excitement down her spine. Then she thought for a moment, as her expression darkened slightly, she looked up into his eyes, "Thank you, but I thought we weren't supposed to talk about them."

"Honey, the song wasn't about them; it was that we need to remember to hold on to each other in good times and bad; when we have problems at work, with friends and family, or when we have disagreements between us."

"That's important; I just hope we can remember that," she replied.

As they cleaned their picnic area, threw away their trash and returned it to its pristine condition, Jack held the picnic basket in one hand, and her hand with the other as she draped the blanket over her free arm.

As they walked back toward the parking area, "Jack…look," she whispered.

Glancing in the direction where she was pointing, they watched a young doe standing just outside the security of the woods. She stood perfectly still, as if no one would see her if she didn't move. Hearing noises in the background, the doe took her opportunity to retreat into the security of the woods.

As they continued down the path toward Jack's SUV, they came upon a sign that they had somehow missed on their way in.

_**UNINVITED GUESTS**_

_**Bear Alert!**_

_**Several bears in this area have found human food. They can be aggressive and cause property damage. Be sure to follow bear safety guidelines.**_

"Whoa, do you think that's a picture of Bertram?" she joked.

"I don't know, but I guess he's pretty famous in these parts."

"In these parts? Have you gone country on me, Jack Thornton?"

He laughed, "I don't know about that, but I do wonder how we missed that sign on the way in," he muttered.

She leaned against his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I think we had other things on our mind."

"Well, just so you know, it hasn't left my mind," he responded with a smile, a wink and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

She returned the smile and as they walked to the parking area, wondering all the while how she was going to wait until they were married to make love to him.

When they returned to Nellysford, it was as if Fancy had been waiting specifically for them. Standing just off the parking lot, her tail was wagging, and she happily greeted them.

"Hey girl; did you miss us?" Elizabeth asked as she squatted down and gave the black Lab some much deserved attention.

"Did you two have a nice time?" Carrie asked when she stepped out onto the porch.

"It was perfect; thank you," Jack remarked. He carried the picnic basket into the house and directly into the kitchen.

"Was the food okay?" Carrie asked.

"Everything was…well perfect," Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh, you didn't eat the decorated chocolate covered strawberries," Carrie stated as she pulled them from the iced container.

"Oh, I'm sorry; we didn't even see them," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well, they'll be in the refrigerator if you want a snack," Carrie stated as she put the container away. "If you don't need anything else, I'm going to head on home."

"No, I think we're fine; thank you…" Jack replied.

Glancing on the counter, Elizabeth wasn't certain how she'd missed it before, "That is a beautiful picture. Who is that?"

"That's Fancy when she was about a year old. We had taken a trip to Cape Cod," Carrie replied.

"WOW, that reflection is something," Elizabeth stated as she stepped closer to see the image of a younger Fancy standing on a rock formation with a mirror image of her in the water around her.

"Well, the picture is enhanced. I just love it though," Carrie added.

Turning to look at Fancy, Elizabeth stated, "You are very photogenic, girl."

Carrie grabbed her purse and keys, "Come on Fancy; I'll see you two in the morning."

Carrie walked out of the kitchen and was at the front door before she realized that Fancy was still standing beside Elizabeth. "Come on girl…"

"Is it okay if she stays?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked as she looked back and forth between Jack and Elizabeth. "I don't want her to be in your way."

"She isn't; please…" Elizabeth squatted down and wrapped her arm around her new four-legged friend.

"Well, if you're sure, it's fine with me," Carrie stated as she disappeared down the steps and headed for the barn to check on the animals before going home.

Jack locked up the house and turned to Elizabeth, "What do you feel like doing?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Not if it's Hallmark and I'm going to be accused of kissing and/or marrying another woman."

"Okay, I can't guarantee anything, so maybe we should steer clear of a Hallmark romance. Do you want to play rummy or poker? I saw a deck of cards on the buffet in the dining room."

"Knowing that he was a skilled poker player and hoping she wasn't he teased, "Strip poker?"

"Jack Thornton…"

"I'm just teasing…"

"You are? Too bad, I was willing to give it a try, but since you were just kidding."

"Well, wait, it couldn't hurt to play a few hands, right?" he asked.

"I guess it depends on who is losing their clothes. I don't really know what I'm doing, but let's play," she stated, internally laughing at the fact that she was a prize-winning poker player in college.

Assuming she was nervous, Jack went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine, thinking that the alcohol might ease her nerves somewhat.

She wasn't nervous playing poker but adding the word "Strip" into the game did concern her. However, she figured if things happened to go south for her, she'd just claim exhaustion and end the evening.

"Wait, before we get started, let me get…" her voice trailed off as she slipped into the kitchen. Standing in front of the refrigerator, she grabbed two chocolate covered strawberries and headed back to the dining room.

"Before we start, this is for you," she stated as she held the milk chocolate strawberry drizzled in blue milk chocolate confection to his lips.

"Mmm," that's good. I guess you get the white chocolate with your favorite color of green drizzled on top. He picked hers up and gently pressed it to her lips.

Without realizing it, she sensuously opened her mouth and bit into the strawberry. "Mmm, that is really juicy," she stated as his thumb under her bottom lip swept away a few errant drops of juice.

Unable to resist her, he leaned forward. His lips met hers gently, almost timidly at first. He could taste the chocolate, and fruitiness of the strawberry as his heart pounded and his mind went to things that he wasn't so certain she'd think was so gentlemanly.

He leaned back slightly only to recapture her lips once again, this time with much more passion, leaving each one feeling as though they were soaring above themselves.

She felt his hand slip under her shirt, resting directly against her skin on her lower back. She wasn't sure if it was safe or not, but she certainly had to admit she enjoyed feeling his touch on her body.

"Maybe we should call it a night," she suggested.

"I'm sorry; I'll control myself," he kissed her forehead. Leaning back, he pulled the deck of cards from their case and began to shuffle them. Before dealing, Jack reached over the back of the sofa and slipped his jacket back on.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No, but I'm not taking any chances…"

"What; in catching a cold?"

"No, we're playing cards…"

"Do you still want to play strip poker?"

"I'm prepared," he stated as the ungentlemanly thought of her clad only in her bra and panties consumed him.

"Jack are you okay?" she asked as he appeared to be preoccupied.

"Just putting my game face on," he responded.

With dessert finished and a few sips of wine consumed, the game began. An hour later and another glass of wine down, Jack sat minus his wallet, belt, left and right shoelaces, both shoes, his jacket, and one sock. Elizabeth, on the other hand, remained fully clothed, except for the blue sapphire birthstone ring gifted to her by her parents on her sixteenth birthday.

"I think we need to call it a night," she stated as she picked up his pile of clothing and giggled as she handed it to him. She then grabbed her ring, three blue sapphires in a row with a diamond on either end and set in a 14k white gold setting, slipped it back on her finger, called Fancy and started for the stairs.

"Hey, wait," he called out.

Elizabeth turned around and couldn't help laughing at his unplanned appearance. "You didn't want to play anymore, did you?"

"Have I been hustled?" he asked as he remained seated and began to thread the laces back through his shoes.

"By whom, me…?" she teased.

"I guess I deserved that," he responded. "Wait and I'll walk you to your room."

With each article of clothing that he'd lost in the game now held in the crook of his arm, he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Stopping at her room he waited for her to ask him to stay in her room. As difficult as it was to be in the same bed with her and not make love to her, he had to admit that at some point his body accepted the no touch policy and he slept better than he did without her.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," she stated as she kissed his cheek and turned toward her door.

"Wait, are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jack. Besides, I have Fancy with me."

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "What time do you get out of training tomorrow?" he whispered.

"Well, since I died, oh and I'm not the only one who did, we may have to do the exercise again. I was told that we'd be out by lunchtime, but I don't know now," she replied.

"Okay, if you get out early call me. Otherwise I'll pick you up at 4," he stated to which she smiled.

"If you get out early enough, do you want to go horseback riding?" he suggested.

"Well, I'm no equestrian."

"Oh right, like you're no poker player?"

"I'm sorry Jack; I didn't know how the game was going to go, but you shouldn't have assumed that just because you're a guy that you can play poker better than a girl."

"Not just any girl…my girl!" he stated firmly as he stepped closer.

She leaned her head slightly to the left as she welcomed his lips on her neck. Moving upward, his lips pressed against her cheek before capturing her lips.

As their tongues mingled, he tasted chocolate, strawberry and the caramel and fruity notes of the wine, and not only was he excited to be kissing her, but his mouth was delighting in the smorgasbord of flavors.

Not wanting to leave her, but knowing he had to, he turned toward his room, "Come on marriage…" he said in his head, not realizing that the words also escaped his lips.

"What did you say?" she asked.

With the typical deer caught in headlights look he quickly added, "Uh, we should take a ride in a carriage."

"Oh, I'd love that, and I love you for thinking about it. Sleep well, Jack," she replied before slipping into her room and closing the door.

Although he knew that it was best for them to sleep apart, he couldn't help feeling dejected as he walked down to his room, stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

He took a very quick cold shower before climbing into bed and laying there staring into the darkness.

Next door, Elizabeth soaked in her relaxing bubble bath as Fancy lay on the mat outside the tub. "Hey Fancy, do you think Jack would make a good husband?"

The previously sleeping dog lifted her head and rested it on the side of the tub. "You know," Elizabeth interjected, "I think so too."

Once out of the tub, Elizabeth dried off, but feeling quite chilly she slipped into her green, red, blue and white plaid flannel pants and her long sleeve blue t-shirt.

She turned on the TV to have sound in the background but wasn't paying attention and couldn't have identified the show playing if asked.

Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag, stretched out on her bed and took a deep breath. In the midst of all the turmoil Steve was dishing in her direction, she and Jack had found a way to put him behind them, even if temporarily, and she felt them growing closer, much closer than she had felt with any man before.

Elizabeth flipped through her journal settling on the next blank page. Clicking her pen open, she inhaled, releasing a cleansing breath and asked that the words in her head and heart find their way through her hand and onto the page…

"_**I am appreciative for my right to free speech, my freedom to believe as I choose, and to act as I see fit, within reason, of course. Sadly, I do find it disappointing that we live in a world where contemplating which party to attend on a Friday night requires more thought than whether or not to lose one's virginity. To each his or her own, and I do not profess to have the answer for everyone. If the decision is made freely and with thought to the consequences, the answer decided upon must be viewed as right for those parties involved. **_

_**However, it is troubling that there is a double standard regarding what we choose to do with our bodies. **__**Why does society need different standards for both men and women? A man loses his virginity and his friends flock to him to slap him on the back or give him a high five for losing this unvalued thing that many people think makes him a loser. They often have the masculine sex competitions to see how many women they can bed, or simply stated how many notches they can carve in their bed posts. **_

_**Flip the coin, and you have a woman who makes a conscious choice to give that special part of herself to a man, and she is often labeled by society as damaged, used, or no longer pure. Society places a certain stigma surrounding the topic and the shame that follows. **_

_**Even men have certain ideas regarding virgins. Some don't care and are simply performing the act to satisfy their natural needs and desires, with no emotional ties. However, there are men, albeit not many, who will run for the hills when faced with sleeping with a virgin. Whether it is because they are gentlemen and don't want to harm her emotionally; they consider her to be clingy after losing her virginity, or she is stigmatized as being inexperienced or undesirable, the results are still the same. She is viewed as precious by society for keeping it, and cold and unfeeling by many for not giving it away. **_

_**Once it's gone, it is gone forever; never again to experience that first time, never again to be able to give that sacred part of yourself to that special someone. However, once you find that certain someone, the man who turns your sadness into pure joy; that person who makes your heart flutter at just the mere thought of him, and the one who will put you first in his life, you very well may have found the one who can make every time feel like the first time." **_

_**I do love him, but is it fair to make him wait? I've never been this close with any other man, and I've never questioned my own morals and values before. People probably assume that Jack and I are sleeping together anyway. But then again, should I base my actions on the assumptions of others? I have waited this long for that one special night, that first night together, and what happens if for some reason Jack and I don't work out?" **_she thought out loud. Glancing next to her in bed Fancy was sleeping, "What, no pearls of wisdom?"

The following morning Jack was downstairs waiting on Elizabeth when she and Fancy entered the dining room.

"Good morning," Carrie called out from the kitchen. "I hope Fancy didn't keep you awake."

"No, she was a perfect bed partner," Elizabeth mentioned as Jack looked disappointedly from across the table, having slept alone in his bed.

Carrie entered with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and fruit. "Would you like coffee and juice?"

"Just coffee; I'm not really hungry this morning."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied as Carrie walked back into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he munched on his crispy strips of bacon.

"I just don't feel like eating," she stated.

Carrie placed Elizabeth's cup of coffee on the table and then excused herself to run down to the barn to feed the animals.

Elizabeth took two sips from her cup before periodically glancing at her watch. "We need to leave soon."

"Honey, it's only 8:00, and we're not far away, but I'll take you whenever you want to go.

Elizabeth stood up, "You eat your breakfast, Jack. I'll be outside when you're ready."

As she walked past him, Jack reached out and took her hand, "Are you worried about Steve."

"No, of course not…"

"E-liza-beth," he whispered.

"Well, maybe a little."

"Honey, I'm not going to let him bother you."

"Jack, you can't be with me all the time, and he waits until I'm alone."

"Well, if I have to sit outside the training room all day, I'm not going to let him near you."

"I appreciate it Jack, but I'm not a little kid; I don't need a babysitter," she stated. "I don't want him to think that unless he sees you around that I'm easy pickings."

"I understand how you feel, but I can't help wanting to take care of you. Please don't fight me on this," he stated, his tone was firm, but it was easy to see the love in his eyes and hear the concern in his voice.

"Okay; I'm sorry, I don't mean to be difficult."

Jack stood up and pulled her into his chest. She could feel his strong arms holding her, and it was almost as if the anxiety she felt evaporated. Sadly, she was certain that once he released her the anxiety of the unknown would again consume her.

"I forgot my notebook; I'll be right back," she stated as she kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed…

"Hey Jack," Lee stated when he answered the call.

"I'm sorry to call you so early, but have you found anything?" Jack asked.

"Jack you just told me about it yesterday."

"I'm sorry Lee; I'm just anxious."

"Well, it's lucky for you that you're one of my best friends…"

"What's that mean, did you find something?" Jack asked.

"I may have, but I'm waiting on a call from the Villanova Campus Police Department. I'll let you know as soon as I have anything."

"Please hurry; the hair on the back of my neck stands at attention whenever he's around, and he's after Elizabeth, I just know it," Jack's voice softened as he heard Elizabeth's door open. "I've gotta go…call me," Jack stated as he set down his phone and picked up his cup of coffee.

Elizabeth took a seat beside Jack, "I'm sorry that I've turned your life upside down; I never intended for that to happen."

Jack sat his cup back on the table and he turned in his seat to face her. His hands cradled her face as his thumbs gently brushed across her flushed cheeks, "You have turned my life upside down, but not in the way you think. I never knew that I could love someone so completely, so honestly, and yet, so unselfishly. You have made a profound difference in my life; you touched my soul and forced me to evaluate what's important in my life, and I can say without a doubt that I truly need nothing else but you." He put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

She could hear his heart beating strongly in his chest and somehow, she relaxed. "I appreciate you, and I love you more than I think you'll ever know. Please always remember that."

To Jack it was almost as if she was saying goodbye; like she wanted him to know how she felt in case something happened to her. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers; "It's going to be okay; I promise."

"I trust you," she stated before she stood up, "I'll meet you outside. Take your time and finish your breakfast."

"I'm done," he replied. Jack stood up, took his plate into the kitchen before returning to the dining room. He found her standing by the window looking outside. As he approached, he slipped his arm around her waist, leaned in and whispered, "I've always got your back…"

He took her hand and lead her outside, hoping that where Steve was concerned her day would be uneventful.

It was 8:40am when they pulled into The Academy and he parked his SUV. She opened her door and prepared to say 'goodbye' when she noticed him exit the vehicle before her.

He opened her door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," he replied.

She liked thinking that she could handle herself, but she also had to admit where Steve was concerned, she was scared, but why she did not know. He was nothing like the boy she knew years ago, and sometime between then and becoming a man, his life took an unexpected turn; a turn that she felt he blamed her for.

Elizabeth took his hand, grabbed her purse and notebook and they headed toward the building. Passing through the courtyard, Elizabeth saw Captain Philpotts coming from the cafeteria carrying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Thatcher. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Well, I'm still alive, so I guess things could be worse," she responded. She turned to Jack, "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Jack…"

Captain Philpotts interrupted, "You're the new Juvenile Court Judge in Virginia Beach, aren't you?" he stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"Yes, I am, but how did you know?" Jack asked.

"I actually live in Chesapeake, and I drive up every morning when I have training classes. I saw your announcement on the news, congratulations."

"Thank you very much."

"Well, Ms. Thatcher are you ready for today?" Captain Philpotts asked.

"I think so," she stated. Turning to Jack she smiled, "I'll see you later."

As Captain Philpotts started to walk away, Jack called out, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, is something wrong? And if it's about yesterday, I know she was upset, but I'm just trying to get them prepared and help keep them safe," the Captain remarked.

"No, you'll get no complaints from me for trying to keep her safe, but she and Detective Fisher have a bit of a past; nothing other than a friendship, but his behavior toward her has been somewhat erratic lately," Jack explained. Seeing an odd expression cover the Captain's face, Jack asked, "What, have you noticed something?"

"I don't know Detective Fisher, but when we sent out a request for help yesterday, he apparently jumped at the chance," Captain Philpotts advised. "I was surprised, because most of the time people come to training with the thought of doing nothing, and yet he jumped up to help."

"Well, I think it was probably just to be near Elizabeth," Jack advised.

"That's not all…"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if she told you about what happened yesterday, but…"

"She did…"

"Well, Detective Fisher was not a part of the exercise. At the very end, and she was the last person to go through the exercise, he asked to be the one inside the house with the gun," the Captain explained.

Seeing that he had Jack's full attention, he continued. "Detective Fisher took the prop gun from one of my other officers and sat down. I thought it was odd, but just assumed he was blowing off steam."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Before she entered the house, Detective Fisher laughed and said, 'Someone's getting ready to die.'"

"Will he be back today?" Jack inquired.

"No, I just needed help yesterday," the Captain responded. "I'm sorry; I hope I didn't cause her any problems."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you; she's scared," Jack advised. "I'm prepared to stay here all day if necessary, but if you're sure he won't be here, I didn't want her thinking that I'm babysitting her, either."

"No, he won't be here today," Captain Philpotts assured him. "I'll keep an eye on her, and just so you know, I plan to release the group before lunch."

Jack again shook Captain Philpotts' hand, "Thank you again."

Captain Philpotts headed for the building as Jack returned to the parking lot. Initially, he turned the key in his ignition, but immediately turned it off and sat, watching the area and waiting on Lee to call him back.

At 10am, Elizabeth texted Jack…

"Will b released from training at 12. If u r busy, I'll w8…"

"I'll b in the parking lot w8ing…" he responded back without telling her that he hadn't left.

During her break, Elizabeth sat on a bench in the courtyard unaware that Jack was parked in the lot on the other side of the building. Taking the opportunity to firm up her travel plans, she called her mother.

"Hey mom, how are you and dad doing?"

"Oh sweetheart, it's great to hear from you," her mother practically gushed at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. "When are you coming home for a visit?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about coming home maybe next weekend. Will you and dad be home?"

"Really, next weekend would be perfect. Are you bringing Steve home with you?"

"Excuse me; why would I bring him home with me?"

"Oh, he's come by here a few times, once when you were still in school and the other time just after you moved. He was so excited when he learned you were in Virginia Beach," Mrs. Thatcher advised. "Have you seen him yet? You two were like two peas in a pod during school.

"Mom, I've grown up."

"You know, I really always thought you were better as friends, but I assumed that maybe as you got older…"

"Mom…mom stop, what are you talking about? Steve and I aren't dating; we never have."

"I thought when he came here just after you moved that he was looking for you, not as a friend, but a woman that he cared about."

"What are you talking about?"

"He stopped by and was somewhat insistent when I told him you weren't living here."

"Insistent…?"

"Well, maybe I should have said passionate."

"Mom, you knew he was married to Amanda."

"Yeah, but poor thing, he said that she had run off with someone from her work," she stated. "He was so interested in you, you know, what you were doing and your address and stuff, and I remember thinking how ironic it was that you two were now living in the same city."

"Did he tell you where Amanda was?"

"No, and I didn't ask; he just looked so hurt, but you could also see how angry he was with her."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about Steve anymore, but I do have someone special in my life that I'd like to introduce to you."

"You have a boyfriend…I'm happy for you. What's his name; what does he do; is he good to you?" she asked multiple questions, giving her no time to answer before she threw another one her way.

His name is Jack…Jack Thornton. He's an attorney, but he was just appointed to the Juvenile Court Bench, so he a Judge now, and he is…" just thinking about how wonderful Jack is to her brough tears to her eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom, do you remember telling us girls that when we found the right one, we'd know it?"

"Of course, I do; it happened to me with your father."

"Well, I do believe that Jack's the one for me. He's kind, and thoughtful, considerate and mom, when he tells me that I'm the most important person in his life, I believe him."

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Will you please make dad be nice to him?"

"I'll do my best, but you know how your father is with his girls."

"Yes I do, and that's why I'm asking you to please make him be nice to Jack," Elizabeth stated as she remembered back to a time when Viola brought home a boyfriend, and by the time her father was done grilling him, they never saw each other again. "Oh mom, I'm in training and I have to go back, but I'll check with Jack and make sure he's available next weekend. Hopefully I'll, I mean we'll see you in about a week."

Twenty minutes later, Jack received the call he was waiting for, "Hey Lee, did you find out anything?"

"Whoa Jack, I'm not sure what's going on, but did you know that the girl who went missing is the cousin of Detective Fisher's wife?"

"No, how did you find that out?" he asked.

"Well, Officer Carver from Villanova called me and in Amy Pittman's paperwork, Amanda Fisher was listed as her next of kin."

"How does that make them cousins?"

"Well, I did some checking, and it seems too much of a coincidence that Amanda's mother and Amy's mother have the same maiden name, Foster," Lee stated. "I am a detective after all, and not a lot gets past me."

Lee continued, "When their mother's married, of course their names were changed and if you didn't know them, then there would be nothing that said they were related.

"So where is Amy and where is Amanda?" Jack asked, as he began to feel even more anxious about Elizabeth's safety.

"I'm still trying to find that out," Lee stated.

"Please call me when you know something."

"One more thing…" Lee stated before ending the call.

"Please don't tell me that it gets worse."

"Jack, I'm going to tell you something, but if you repeat it, I'll deny telling you."

"Oh my gosh, what is it?"

"I called in a favor with someone from HR and I took a look at Steve Fisher's personnel file."

"Okay, what did you see?"

"He interviewed for a job with the police department in Rehoboth Beach, Delaware sometime during the summer. He accepted the job, but before leaving Virginia Beach he apparently changed his mind."

"Thanks for the information."

Jack remained in his car for another hour and a half, exiting his vehicle at 11:30. He sat on the bench in the middle of the courtyard until approximately 11:50 and then walked over to the building Elizabeth was in and waited just outside the door.

Like clockwork, Captain Philpotts released the group from training at noon. Elizabeth walked outside with the women from her group. Seeing Jack, she excused herself and immediately rushed to him.

In front of everyone, he kissed her, took her hand and then led her toward the parking lot.

"I'm so glad to see you; what did you do this morning?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her, but then again lying wasn't acceptable, "I sat in my car waiting for you."

"You've been sitting in your car for three hours? I'm sorry, Jack," she stated as he opened her door and she slipped inside.

"I want you to feel safe," he squatted down beside her seat.

"I need to tell you something," she stated as she proceeded to rehash the conversation she had with her mother regarding Steve.

"So, he knew you were living in Virginia Beach?"

"Yes, but he was already here, so I guess it looks like I followed him here…which I promise you Jack, I didn't do that."

"He may have already been here, but according to Lee he accepted a job with the Rehoboth Beach Police Department, only he decided at the last minute not to go."

"Jack, what's going on with him?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

"Oh, while I'm thinking of it, are you available next weekend to meet my parents."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Yeah, I hope you can remain so upbeat after you meet my father."

To be continued…

**NOTE: Several people have sent messages requesting that I update other stories, and unfortunately since you are not signed into this page and are only listed as "Guest" I have been unable to respond to you. I will move on to another story as soon as this one gets to a safe short term stopping point. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about the other stories or your requests...**


	13. Chapter 13- In Darkness, Comes Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

**_NOTE #1: There are some scary moments in this chapter and a few curse words. So, move along if you think this chapter may offend you._**

_**NOTE #2: I promise you, my dedication for the Jack and Elizabeth love story will always have them together in the end. So, stick with me…it will all work out eventually!**_

_**Chapter 13- In Darkness, Comes Light**_

Jack looked somewhat concerned, "Should I be worried about your father?"

"Well," she swallowed hard, "Let's just say that once my sister, Viola, brought home a boyfriend, and by the time my dad finished grilling him, they never went out again."

"Are you serious?" his expression quickly moved from calm to mortified.

"To be fair, she was seventeen and he was a sophomore in college," she giggled. He just felt that she needed to date someone her own age; you know, someone who was in high school."

"But I'm older than you," he reminded her.

"Only by three years," she responded.

"Elizabeth, that's the same amount of age difference between your sister and the college guy."

"But Jack, he wasn't working. Not that there's anything wrong with that especially since he was in school, but I think my dad will realize the difference between your ambition and his."

"Do you think that maybe we should wait until I'm actually sworn in before we meet them?"

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No, of course not…well, maybe just a little."

"Jack, it'll be fine. Besides, I think you'll be better off than I'll be when I meet your mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jack, knowing me almost got you killed; I think a mother would frown upon that, don't you?"

"Don't worry about my mom; she's never seen me happier."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went by to see my mom after we got back from Charleston, and…I promise I didn't say anything, but she kept grilling me; asking me who the woman was that was making me so happy."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"So; you see, that's what a mother really cares more about."

Jack stood up and leaned over to kiss her lips, "We have all afternoon; any idea what you want to do?"

"I just want to spend the day with you. We can go back to the park if you want to," she stated as he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Well, while I was sitting here waiting on you, I looked up some things on my phone," he remarked. "Would you like to go to Afton Mountain Vineyards? They also have horseback riding?"

"That sounds perfect, but do you mind going back to the B&B so I can change?"

"That's fine…" he stated as he started the SUV.

Thirty minutes later, she was walking down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans, a white blouse and a blue, sleeveless padded vest.

"Will you two be back for dinner?" Carrie asked.

Before Elizabeth could think to look in Jack's direction for an answer, he responded, "Thank you, but you go and enjoy your evening. If we come back early, we'll get dinner out."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can fix dinner and leave it in the refrigerator; all you'll need to do is heat it up."

"Thanks, but why don't you and your husband enjoy the evening. Elizabeth and I will be fine," Jack stated as he took her hand and they started for the door.

"Okay, when I leave, I'll put the key under the flowerpot to the left of the steps," Carrie advised.

"Okay, thanks. Have a nice evening," Elizabeth stated as she followed Jack outside.

Approximately forty minutes later, Jack pulled off the main road and on to the long scenic driveway of Afton Mountain Vineyards. He parked his SUV and they marveled at the number of people who were enjoying the weather, and wine.

Jack took her hand and they walked up to the scenic overlook. Off in the distance they could see grapevines, trees, a lake and mountains that seemed to go on forever.

"Jack, this is beautiful," she stated as she took in the panoramic view.

He turned his head slightly, staring intently at her profile, "Yes…beautiful."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, "I just can't imagine the peace and tranquility of living in a place like this."

"Peace and tranquility do sound pretty amazing after what Steve and Sara have put us through," Jack mentioned. "But you know, anything that they throw at us, we can get through if we just trust in each other."

"I love you, Jack, and I trust you more than any person I've ever known; besides my parents, of course, and sometimes I wonder about them, since they occasionally have an agenda in mind."

He turned her to face him, "I hope…"

"You hope what, Jack…?"

"I hope that your dad likes me."

"Jack, I think he'll be very impressed by you, so don't worry about it."

He held on to her hand as he turned to the shop enclosed by glass, "Let's go try out their wine."

They stepped inside and Jack approached the counter where they took a seat.

"Hi, I'm Mindy. Would you like to do a taste testing before you order something?" the woman behind the bar asked.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's direction. When she smiled and shook her head up and down, he turned back and stated, "Yes please."

As others joined Jack and Elizabeth at the bar, glasses of Petit Verdot, Cabernet Franc, Chardonnay, Rosé, Bordeaux, Alberino, and Gewurztraminer were lined up in front of the 'of age' patrons.

"Here we have the Cabernet Franc," Mindy advised as she poured samples into the glasses down the line of the bar. "It is fermented and aged in concrete amphorae, and we emphasize the bright, fresh red fruit character of the grape."

Jack laughed softly when he observed the look on Elizabeth's face. Feeling certain that she didn't care for the taste, he removed that one from his list.

"Here we have Gewurztraminer," Mindy stated, having no difficulty pronouncing the name as she provided new glasses and poured samples down the line. "This one is fruity and has just a hint of sweetness. We harvested it four months ago, then put ½ of the grapes in the tank with the skins for 10 hours, and the other half went into the direct press. The skin contact helps…"

Elizabeth tuned out the rest of her explanation. She leaned toward Jack, "I can't pronounce this, but let's get a bottle. We can drink it the next time we play strip poker."

Jack whispered in her ear, "There will be a next time?"

Trying to keep her voice down, but feeling a laugh building she whispered back, "Sure, but then again, I wasn't the one losing all of my clothes…"

"I planned it that way," he teased.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you were coming up with ingenious things to remove to keep from getting down to your boxers," she laughed, trying her best to keep her voice soft and low, but finding several of the participants glancing in her direction.

"How do you know I wear boxers?" he whispered.

"I just assumed…"

_**Oh, if you only knew the assumptions, I'm making…**_ Jack thought.

As Mindy provided new glasses and samples of various wines, Jack and Elizabeth continued to glance, smile and whisper lovingly between themselves. When the sampling was completed, he ordered a glass of the Gewurztraminer for Elizabeth and a glass of Petit Verdot, a red wine for himself, and they carried them out onto the patio where they took a seat overlooking the vineyard.

"I could get used to this," he stated.

"What…drinking?" she teased.

"No, spending time alone with you," he replied.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Jack, how are we going to handle working together? I mean, how are we going to keep from letting work carry over to our private life?"

"We just have to remember that work stays at the office, and what happens there has nothing to do with how we feel about each other."

"I know you're right, and the words sound wonderful, but it may be easier said than done," she stated. "I'm going to talk with Maury and see if there's some way to keep me out of your courtroom."

"But I like seeing you."

"I like seeing you too, Jack, but we have to keep things strictly professional. I mean, no visits to your chambers with the door closed."

"Honey, when I go into chambers with a Judge the door is always closed."

"Right, but are you kissing them?"

"Uh, no…okay, the door has to stay open," he disappointedly responded. "But you know there is the back staircase."

"Jack Thornton…"

"I'm sorry, but whenever you come to mind, all I can think about is being close to you."

"I still don't know how I got to be so lucky to find you."

"Well, technically I found you stranded on the side of the road."

"Well, I planned it that way," she remarked.

"Oh, you planned to be stranded on the side of the road. I don't think so…"

"Well, if you can "plan" the way strip poker ended up, I can "plan" how we met," she laughed, and he quickly joined in.

As they finished their glasses of wine, Jack suggested, "Do you want to go riding?"

"Sure; I've had some wine, so if I fall, it won't hurt so much," she teased.

"I'm sure that the horses are very calm, but no matter what, I've got you…" he stood up and held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his and stood; leaning into his ear she whispered, "You sure do."

They went back inside and planned to rent two horses. Jack was given two tickets and advised to head down to the barn where the farm hands would set them up with horses that were appropriate for their experience.

Walking into the barn, Elizabeth was surprised to see so many beautiful horses in one place. Jack advised that he had some riding experience, while Elizabeth stated that she'd only ridden mechanical horses before.

Ten minutes later, Matthew, the farm hand, exited the barn with the reins for the black, 15.2 hand gelding in one hand, and the reins for the 16-hand chestnut gelding with a blaze in the other.

Matthew approached and Elizabeth immediately reached for the reins of the smaller horse.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you get the bigger horse," Matthew advised.

"But it's farther to fall…"

"But Scooter is sweet, and he'll take care of you."

"Scooter…?" Jack teased. "What's this one's name?"

"Sergeant," Matthew stated.

"Well, that sounds manly," Jack replied.

Matthew gave Elizabeth a quick lesson on how to stop if necessary, and then watched as they walked off. He smiled when he observed Jack reach over and take her hand in his.

They walked along the outskirts of the vineyard admiring the deep rich color of the grapes; they took in the wonder of the mountains and blue skies, and they held hands, each one refusing to release the other, that is until Elizabeth chose another beautiful sight to photograph. Once the picture was taken, their hands were again joined, and they continued on their way.

After riding for nearly an hour, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves in an open field surrounding a beautiful lake.

"You know, I think I've seen the most beautiful sight, and then I open my eyes again and I'm blown away," she stated as she pulled out her phone. "This is one of the pictures that should go in your chambers."

"This is a beautiful area," he replied. After she took the picture, he dismounted and walked around to help her down.

"Holding hands, they walked down to the lake where the horses immediately grabbed a drink.

Standing by the water, Jack asked, "Where do you see us in five years?"

"What…?"

"What do you think we'll be doing in five years?" he asked again.

"I see you sitting on the Circuit Court bench by then."

"That's nice, and I do appreciate the confidence that you have in me, but I mean, where do you see us?"

"Jack, I'd like to think that we'll still be together."

Looking concerned, he responded, "Do you think there's a chance we wouldn't be?"

Realizing that he seemed upset she quickly added, "Jack, I can't speak for you, and this may be too soon to be thinking this way, but I wouldn't be in this relationship; I wouldn't have told you that I love you, if I wasn't looking for it to be forever."

Feeling somewhat emotional, and slightly nervous she felt her eyes watering, "WOW, the wind is bad out here."

Jack rested his hand along her jaw line. Brushing his thumb across her cheek he stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers, "There is no wind, and there's no reason to be nervous. I feel the same way, Elizabeth," he whispered as his lips captured hers again.

Jack pulled her into his embrace and held her as the warmth from their bodies calmed them. Stepping back, she glanced downward. His finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his.

"Elizabeth, I'm too old to be in a relationship where I don't see a future. I saw you in mine the first time I met you. I see us raising a family, and I see us years down the road sitting on our front porch swing with grandchildren in our laps."

Looking across the lake he wiped his eyes, "You're right, that wind is really bad."

Her thumb took its turn and brushed the tears that slipped down his cheek, "Jack, there is no wind, but I feel the same way; I do want a forever with you…I do see a forever with you. So, to answer your question, in five years, I hope we're married and maybe even have a child or two. But I mean, I'm not pushing or anything."

"I'm the one who asked Elizabeth, because I want to know; I need to know that we're on the same page, wanting the same things."

"I've never been on that page with anyone before; the fact is, I've never wanted to be. But Jack, with you…damn wind!" she turned her head and whispered, embarrassed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jack cradled her face; leaning closer he kissed her cheeks as his lips tasted the saltiness of the tears that fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everything so heavy, and I know that we haven't been dating that long, but Elizabeth I think when you know, you know, and I know I want you in my life; I need you in my life. Hell Elizabeth, you are my life."

His arms around her waist pulled her close as her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders. As her fingers feathered through the hair on the nape of his neck, his eyes met hers.

He opened his mouth as if he was preparing to speak, but no words were uttered. His lips pressed to hers. Her mouth was warm and soft, and her lips were welcoming as they separated slightly when his tongue pressed against their seam.

His tongue swept along the soft tissue on the inside of her mouth; stepping even closer and pulling her tighter against him as he swallowed her soft moans of pleasure.

"I love you Jack, and when the time is right for that next step, then maybe…"

"Marry me…"

"What…?"

Seeing the surprise in her eyes he backed down, "I'm sorry; I guess I shocked you."

"Uh…"

"Forget I said it; I'm sorry…come on, let's go."

"Jack stop," she planted her feet and held onto his arm causing him to stop and turn around. "What's going on? Does this have to do with me not sleeping with you until marriage?"

"No, of course not," he sounded hurt. "I told you I'd wait, and I'll wait."

"Then what's going on? You don't strike me as a fly by the seat of your pants kinda guy. I don't see you proposing without a plan."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a ring…"

"Jack, that's not what I'm talking about. I don't need a ring, but I don't know that you're ready to make that kind of a commitment."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jack, by your own admission, you've dated other women for much longer than we've been together, and the issue of marriage never came up with any of them."

"Elizabeth, I think those relationships just got me to this point. The women I dated were beautiful, wonderful ladies…"

She interrupted, "Well, this isn't going in the direction that I anticipated," she stated as she turned to step around her horse.

He took her arm and turned her back to face him, "No, now it's your turn to listen…"

She caught his eyes as she waited on him to finish his thought.

"Elizabeth, the women I've dated were beautiful, wonderful ladies…"

"Yes Jack, I believe that we've established that they were beautiful and wonderful…"

"Elizabeth, what those relationships showed me was what I don't want. I never saw a lifetime with them; I never said, 'I love you' to anyone before saying it to you, because I didn't feel it."

Jack's finger swept several strands of hair behind her ear, "I said 'I love you' because I meant it, and I asked you to marry me because I meant it. But if you're not ready, I understand…" his heart pounded as he awaited her response.

He walked around to the left side of her horse to help her up. Standing behind her with his hands on her waist, he was surprised when she responded.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Jack spun her around, "What did you say?"

"Yes Jack, I love you, and I want to marry y..."

She didn't finish her statement before his lips silenced hers. Before she realized what was happening, she was mounted on Scooter, and he was commenting, "I'm sure we can find a Justice of the Peace around here…"

"WHOA Jack… put the horse back in the barn."

"What are you talking about; you just said that you want to get married."

"Jack, I love you and I do want to marry you, but I can't get married before my parents even meet you…Oh my gosh, is that what this is about; meeting my parents?"

"No, this has nothing to do with your parents, and everything to do with you. So, we'll meet your parents first."

"But Jack, we have to keep this to ourselves."

"You mean I can't tell Lee or Faith or Carson?"

"No Jack, we can't tell anyone until we meet each other's family and break the news to them; okay?"

Realizing that a proposal truly wouldn't seem real until he presented her with a ring, he responded, "Okay, I agree."

As they continued their trail ride, Jack held her hand until they entered a single lane path into the woods. They talked about their trip to Rehoboth Beach, the judicial dance the following weekend, and a trip to Paris that he hoped to one day take her on.

The one thing that was not discussed was the proposal and her acceptance which had only recently occurred. It was almost as if both were aware of what was asked, said and agreed to, but talking about it made it more real and backing out a possibility, given the impromptu discussion.

Jack pulled up his horse and dismounted. Digging in his pocket he approached a large and tall oak tree.

"What are you doing," she asked when he pulled a knife from his front pocket.

"I'm carving our initials in this tree; at least I'm going to try to," he stated as he began to dig away at the bark on the tree.

Sitting quietly upon Scooter, Elizabeth watched him designing the mark he wanted to leave behind. She knew that she loved Jack, but was an engagement this quickly into their relationship prudent? _**Please Lord, give me a sign…**_

While Jack worked away at the bark, Elizabeth took in the beauty of the area. "Oh Jack, look…"

Jack stopped working and looked out over the lake where Elizabeth was pointing. Scanning the area for dinner, a Bald Eagle sat perched in a tree until his location had been identified. Once observed, he took off, skimming the lake for fish, before flying up into the sky, distinguished, easily recognizable, but rarely ever seen.

"WOW, that is a sight to see," Jack stated as he went back to carving their initials in the tree. "Do you have any idea what it means when you see a Bald Eagle?"

"It means you've seen a Bald Eagle; what else would it mean?"

"Elizabeth, when you see a Bald Eagle, it's a sign that changes are forthcoming. It's a reminder that as the changes occur, there are only two choices: to be the eagle or to become its prey. So, you either adapt to the changes that occur, or you let them consume you."

"You're making that up," she remarked.

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I read it somewhere. Also, have you ever prayed about something and asked for a sign for your prayers to be answered?"

"Well, actually, I have."

"Okay, well when that happens and you see a Bald Eagle, that's supposed to be your sign that your prayer was heard. Oh, and one other thing, if you're seeking guidance, an eagle sighting is your confirmation that the Spirit is listening; that it is always with you, guiding you and never leaving you alone," he remarked as he continued carving into the tree.

"WOW, and all that's the truth?" she asked.

"Well, I read it in a magazine; uh, it was a California Psychics magazine, but it was in print," he admitted. "Anyway, it sounds good."

Elizabeth sat patiently on top of Scooter, thinking to herself that she'd marry him in a heartbeat if only her parents already knew. An hour later, having worked on a notch that had been partially removed from the tree, he turned it into the shape of a heart, and carved JT + ET into the smooth tree trunk.

Turning around he pointed to show her his handiwork, "That works for now and after we're married."

"That's beautiful Jack, thank you," she stated as she dug into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. "Take a picture for me…" she asked as she handed him her phone.

"Maybe we can come back here for our engagement anniversary," Jack suggested.

"WOW, you really are a romantic, aren't you," she teased.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked as he mounted his horse.

Scooting over closer to Jack's horse, Elizabeth grabbed his shirt, leaned over and pulled him close. Their lips met, and when they separated a moment later, she whispered, "Absolutely not. I personally think that a lot of men get a bad rap when they do romantic things; you know, like its somehow unmanly, or they're simply trying to get the woman into bed.

"Well we know that's not true in our case…"

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny."

As they walked out of the woods, Jack glanced into the eastern sky, "WOW, looks like a storm is heading this way. We need to get the horses back to the barn."

The storm seemed to follow them, but still waited to strike until after they returned to the barn, grabbed their wine purchases from the store and made it back to his SUV in the parking lot.

Driving down the interstate back to the B&B, Jack reached over and took hold of her hand. "I know we're keeping everything quiet, but do you know how happy you made me today?"

"Jack, you know that being married isn't going to make working with you any easier; it just makes it harder to split up," she stated.

Jack exited the interstate and stopped at the red light. He turned to face her, "You know, whether we're dating, engaged or married, if it means enough to be together, we should fight to stay together."

"I agree, but can't you see how difficult it could be if you rule a certain way on a case, I'm on? I mean, I'm assuming you wouldn't do something a particular way just because it's what I recommend, but other people may not see it that way."

He turned onto US-250 W and waiting on her to comment, he continued, "Elizabeth, we're going to make this work; whatever it takes…"

"But what if…"

"Elizabeth, do you love me?"

"Of course, I do, but what does that have to do with us working together?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Well, I'm telling you that it will be fine. We'll make it work," he assured her. "And besides, if we find it too difficult, you can quit, move in with me and I'll support you…"

"Whoa, quit…you support me; I don't have any intention of quitting, Jack."

They pulled into the driveway of the B&B, and although it wasn't initially raining, while they sat in the car arguing over the pros and cons of her no longer working, and him supporting her, the dark skies invaded, lightning could be seen behind the house and the rain began to pour.

Jack grabbed the wine, hoping that they'd get past this ripple in the road and could talk, hopefully resolving this issue without going to bed angry, and they made a mad dash for the porch.

Jack checked underneath the flowerpot on the left side of the porch, grabbed the key and returned it to its hiding place once the front door was unlocked.

Elizabeth walked inside and started for the stairs. "Please talk to me," Jack called out. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid choice of words."

Stopping midway up the staircase, Elizabeth turned around, "Jack, I'm soaking wet; I'm going to take a shower and maybe we can talk later."

Jack watched her disappear into her room, "Maybe…?" he whispered; "Not likely."

While releasing a frustrated breath, he shook his head back and forth, _**that's right Thornton; open your mouth and stick your foot right in…**_

Jack placed a bottle of wine in the refrigerator with hopes of a better evening but realized that it may be morning before she was willing to talk. As he headed toward the staircase, Jack heard something outside.

Turning away from the stairs, he walked to the front door and stepped out on the porch. The wind was blowing, tossing about branches, trash cans and any other loose items, thereby justifying the noises he'd heard.

Seeing nothing to alarm him besides the electrified sky, Jack walked back inside, closed and locked the front door before heading upstairs to change out of his own wet clothes and to take a shower.

Both sat in their respective rooms waiting on a lull in the storm. Once they assumed it to be safe, Elizabeth drew a hot bubble bath and carefully slipped into the tub. Next door, Jack's shower backed up to Elizabeth's bathroom, and he couldn't help dreaming about her, naked and only feet away from him albeit with a wall between them.

Jack stood in the shower as the water ran down his body; his hand on the wall separating them, wishing that his proposal and her acceptance had ended on a much more positive note.

Hearing a noise that sounded as though it was coming from her room she remained in the tub and called out, "Jack, is that you?"

Suddenly she heard a branch or some other debris slap against her window as lightning lit up the sky, and a clap of thunder quickly accompanied it.

Realizing that another storm was coming, Elizabeth carefully stepped out of the tub, dried off and slipped into her flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. As the dark sky removed the natural light from the room, she managed to brush her teeth and comb out her hair by the bulbs above the vanity.

However, through the bathroom window, Elizabeth observed a brilliant shock of white against the graphite sky pushing its inverted limbs down to the ground below. The thunderous boom again announced its warning too late and as she opened the bathroom door, her room, and everything around went dark.

Hearing Jack's bedroom door open, she stood in the doorway of the bathroom listening as the creak of his footsteps on the floor edged closer to her room.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" he called out from the hallway.

"I'm fine Jack."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Maybe in the morning. I think we both have a lot of thinking to do," she responded, realizing that with her fear of storms, she'd simply hang on to him, and no thinking would be done.

It was so dark that Elizabeth couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She shuffled her feet across the floor with her hands outstretched on her way to her bed.

Sensing that she wasn't alone, she stopped. Her heart pounded, although she was eased by the knowledge that it had to be Jack. "Jack, are you still there?"

She received no response. Being skittish of storms since the time she could remember, she heard a loud clap of thunder in the distance. She eased her way toward the bed, slamming her toe on the hope chest that sat up against the footboard.

She screamed out in pain just as another clap of thunder sounded, this time presumably located right over the house. Limping around to the right side of the bed, she sat on the edge and held her left foot in her hand praying for the pain to ease.

Assuming her uneasiness was simply storm related, she lay on her back, the covers pulled up under her chin, taking deep breaths and doing her best to calm her erratically pounding heart.

Next door, Jack lay in bed berating himself for throwing out a proposal so haphazardly as if it was meaningless and simply a spur of the moment desire. Then to make matters worse, his offer to support her was made from love, but she certainly didn't take it as such. They did have a lot to work through, but from where he lay it had nothing to do with their feelings and everything to do with their closely related employment.

He closed his eyes as the pouring rain lulled him to sleep. Next door, Elizabeth stared into the darkness, fear of the unknown had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She assumed it was simply the storm and she forced herself to settle, closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

The storm continued to roar through the area, seemingly stopping just overhead as lightning continued to rip through the dark night.

While she slept, Elizabeth's body didn't move. She remained still, lying on her back on the right side of the bed with the blanket tucked up under her chin; the only part of her moving was her head that kept turning from side to side.

She woke from a nightmare not remembering any specifics, only that what she experienced left her feeling scared. However, it was a different kind of fear. It wasn't the anxiety she felt as lightning cut bizarre zig-zag designs in the blackened sky, and it had nothing to do with the argument she and Jack had hours earlier.

She lay with her eyes open, doing her best to adjust to the darkness that seemed to be her new normal. Suddenly, another storm system pushed through and there was a brilliant flash that seemed to flicker and die. It was nothing like a bolt of light streaking to earth, but much more like a quick camera flash that blanketed her room in momentary light.

As seconds ticked away, the thunderous boom that followed was nearly deafening. Elizabeth blinked as her room seemed to flicker from dark to light repeatedly. Closing her eyes, she prayed for sleep, hoping for peace in the darkness.

Suddenly, as her eyes focused another flash of light enveloped her room; she gasped when she observed a man standing at the foot of her bed. Assuming it was Jack she sat up, "Jack, what are you doing; you scared me to death?"

The man said nothing, and with the next flash of light he was gone, only to reappear beside her bed.

"Jack, you're scaring me. This isn't funny; what are you doing?" she called out.

The male silhouette reached out as his fingertips, covered by latex gloves, brushed across her cheek. Frightened, Elizabeth tried to move away from his touch, still unable to clearly see him.

Suddenly she felt every bit of air rush from her body as someone or something fell on top of her. She struggled under the weight, quickly realizing that it was a person when she tried to scream, and the unknown assailant covered her mouth with his hand.

Still assuming it was Jack, she was angry as she mumbled through his hand, "What are you doing; get off me…?"

His hand continued to cover her mouth preventing her from screaming, but as he held down her right arm, she was flailing with her left.

Still somewhat disoriented, Elizabeth felt his lips press against her neck and as he moved closer to her face, she suddenly realized that it wasn't Jack. She felt the scruffiness of his beard and recognized the alcohol smell on his breath. She practically choked on the air when he whispered, "Shh, don't fight; I don't want to hurt you…" although her room was still dark, she closed her eyes and stopped struggling.

He straddled her hips as his hand went up under her shirt. "That's right," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can have you any time I want, and no one will believe you."

She was certain it was Steve; she didn't have to see him to know it was him. Part of her wanted to slam her eyes shut, refusing to open them, for if she saw nothing then maybe she could prove to herself that nothing happened. But she needed to see him; to see the complete lack of feeling in his face, hoping that somehow, she could reach the person she once knew and loved.

She felt his tongue graze across her neck, "You're mine; you've always been mine." She could feel his breath, ripe with alcohol, as his hand held her face and his lips pressed against hers. "You should never have told me 'no.' Always, you always said 'no.' We were perfect together…"

"We were friends, that's all," she felt her chest tightening. She couldn't swallow or catch her breath, suddenly realizing that his hands had closed around her throat.

Elizabeth again began to struggle. Releasing his grip, he leaned down and whispered, "Go ahead, fight me, but if you do, Jack's dead. You know I can do it…and get away with it. Besides, trust me, you're gonna enjoy this," his words sent chills down her spine.

Adrenaline flooded her, pumping through her body and trying it's best to escape. She wanted to scream or run, or scream while she was running, but the overwhelming fear had her wondering if it was best to simply lie still and take what he gave her…at least he wouldn't hurt her or Jack; or would he?

As his right hand rested on her rib cage, he leaned down. The room remained dark as the storm, once her greatest fear, dissipated but was quickly replaced by her faceless assailant, a man she couldn't see, but knew was once considered to be her best friend. The room began to spin, and she felt certain that she was going to vomit.

"I'm going to move my hand, but if you scream, I'm going to have to hurt you both," he nonchalantly whispered as he slammed what she assumed was a knife beside her, the cold, hard steel blade cleanly slicing her upper arm.

Elizabeth felt the burn of tears slipping down her cheeks as she realized that his threats to harm them were made with no feeling, almost as if he was simply discussing the weather.

He laughed as if he was having the time of his life, and removed his hand from her mouth, but before she could scream, he slapped her for crying and shedding tears.

She closed her eyes, doing her best to disengage, but still felt his hands pulling and tugging at her t-shirt unaware that his knee was resting on the garment. Realizing that she refused to be a victim, she decided to fight.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH," she screamed as her arms began to slam against his chest and her body and legs struggled to get out from under him.

"JACK…HELP…" she repeatedly screamed.

Steve continued to struggle with her, becoming angry when he again covered her mouth and she bit him. "You bitch…" he muttered under his breath as he shook her, knocking her head against the headboard, causing her to pass out.

Jack woke to what sounded like screams and sounds of a struggle next door. He rushed out of his room yelling, "ELIZABETH, WHAT'S WRONG?"

Jack placed his hands on the wall, rushing as quickly as he could in the darkness to find her door. He tried to turn the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. "ELIZABETH, WHAT'S WRONG…OPEN THE DOOR," he yelled out again, no longer hearing her voice, but certain that something was wrong.

Jack slammed his shoulder against the door repeatedly. Finally, on the fourth try the door flew open, Jack fell inside, and the assailant ran toward the staircase. Jack jumped up and started after him, but hearing nothing from her, he turned around and rushed to her bed.

"Elizabeth…" he pulled her to his body and cradled her in his arms. He could feel her, but in the darkness, he could see nothing. However, he felt what he could only assume was blood rolling down her arm.

A notification of some sort came through and lit up the face on Elizabeth's iPhone beside them on her bedside table. Jack grabbed it and dialed 9-1-1, advising that they needed both police and rescue dispatched immediately.

The dispatcher, a local girl, alerted Carrie who immediately rushed with her husband to the B&B. The police and rescue personnel were in the driveway within minutes, with the officers breeching the open front door and using their flashlights to direct them toward Jack's anxious voice.

As the officers made their way upstairs, the electricity finally returned and the lights which were on the night before when the power went out were again illuminated.

Unaware of the circumstances which led to Elizabeth's unconscious state, the officers pulled Jack away from the bed and immediately considered him to be a 'person of interest.' The paramedics were called upstairs, as the butcher knife, apparently obtained from Carrie's kitchen downstairs was standing straight up in the bed, several inches of which was buried into the mattress.

"I didn't do anything; someone else was in here…" Jack kept yelling. "Please, help her."

Jack was pulled away to the opposite side of her room and pushed down into a chair, his appearance, wearing only boxers, led them to believe that he was the aggressor.

As one of the officers held Jack, he initially struggled, but stopped, turning his attention to the bed, and Elizabeth who continued to lay still.

As the officers drilled him with questions, his only concern was Elizabeth. "Please take care of her; is she okay…?"

One officer yelled out, "If you hadn't attacked her, she's be doing better, I'm sure."

"I didn't hurt her; I was in the room next door…"

"Yeah right, dude," another officer remarked.

"That's my fiancé; I wouldn't hurt her…"

Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked both startled and stunned. Trying to grasp why men in uniforms filled her room, she glanced beside her and seeing the knife as it dug into the mattress, she screamed.

Jack thankful to see her moving, attempted to get to her, but was held down and handcuffed, as he and the officers yelled back and forth, with no one paying attention to Elizabeth's proclamation that Jack was innocent.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," she yelled. Elizabeth crawled out of bed, rushing over to him as paramedics attempted to contain her and treat the slice on her upper right arm.

Eventually the officers pulled Jack out of the room as they interviewed them separately.

"You're safe now; you can tell me, and I won't let him hurt you. Did he do this?" the officer asked as he nodded toward the hallway where Jack was being interviewed.

As tears flooded her ripped t-shirt and the medic wrapped her open wound she kept saying, "He wants to kill me, but I don't know why…"

"Arrest him," Elizabeth heard the officer interviewing her mutter to his colleagues in the hallway.

"What…no, he tried to save me," she yelled.

Turning back to Elizabeth the officer said, "Did you see who attacked you?"

Truth was, she didn't, but that didn't keep her from knowing her assailant. "I didn't see him, but I know him."

"Who was it?"

"Detective Steve Fisher…" she stated, quickly realizing that she might as well have said the King of England, as each officer looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Detective…?"

"Yes, he's a detective and he tried to rape me."

"Ma'am, you're accusing a law enforcement officer of a very serious offense," he advised.

"I know who I'm accusing, and I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure," she responded. "Do you know him?"

"No ma'am, I don't. Where is he from?"

"Virginia Beach, and I'm telling you, he's the one who attacked me," she continued to cry as she looked out her bedroom door. Seeing Jack still standing in handcuffs, shirtless in his boxers amid a hallway of men in uniforms, she felt so embarrassed for him. She knew it was her fault, all of it. "Please, let him go."

"I'm telling you; we have the guy in custody, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"You have the wrong person in custody; please let him go," Elizabeth cried out.

"Are you sure? There's nothing I can do to help you if you won't press charges," the officer advised.

"I'm not pressing charges against him, because he didn't do it."

"Do you know how he got in?" the officer asked.

"No, I woke up and he was in my room."

"The lights were out; how do you know it was him?"

"The lightning lit up the room, and I think I saw his face."

"You think…? Ma'am, we can't arrest an officer for a felony because you think you saw him."

"I know his voice."

"What did he say to you?"

"I don't think I remember," Elizabeth's head hurt. She felt certain that he talked to her during the ordeal, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what was said.

Out in the hallway an officer stepped into Jack's bedroom, looked around and grabbed a sheet to wrap around him. Slipping it over Jack's shoulders, he wasn't even aware that he was standing in the hallway nearly naked, as his only concern was for Elizabeth.

"What did you hear?" an officer asked Jack.

"I was asleep, and I woke up hearing her scream," he stated as he glanced into her bedroom.

"What did you do?"

Finding the question absurd, he snapped, "What do you think I did. I ran out here to get to her."

"Was her door open or closed?"

"It was closed and locked."

"So, how did you get in?"

"I was slamming my shoulder into the door and it opened, but I think he unlocked it, because when I fell into the room, he ran out."

"How did he get in? Are you sure you locked the house?"

"I'm positive…oh wait, I opened the door when we got home using the key under the planter on the porch. After Elizabeth went inside, I put the key back and closed and locked the door behind me," still handcuffed, Jack started for the staircase as the sheet over his shoulders fell to the ground.

"You wait right here; we'll check this out," the officer stated as he called to another officer downstairs to check the planters on the porch.

"There's no key under the planters…oh, there's a key on the porch," the officer yelled as he closed the front door and tried the key.

Opening the door, the rookie officer stated, "It works."

The officer in charge remarked, "Please tell me that they dusted the door handle for prints before you handled it."

"Uh, I'm not sure…" the rookie advised.

"You never touch any possible evidence until it's been processed," his training officer sternly added.

Jack was finally released from custody, and he went in to get dressed, returning to Elizabeth's room a few moments later.

When he walked into her room, Elizabeth was arguing with the paramedic. Unaware that Jack had been released, she was refusing to leave, feeling that a trip to the hospital was unnecessary.

Jack stepped inside and upon seeing him she immediately rushed into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Elizabeth, this is not your fault, but in order to hold him accountable, we need to see if he left any evidence," Jack's tone was insistent, at that point unaware of the extent of the attack. "Looking at her torn shirt, and cut on her arm, he was thankful that otherwise she appeared outwardly unscathed.

"Okay, I'll go, but Jack, please stay here…"

"I'm going with you."

"Jack, I've embarrassed you enough," she stated as the paramedics helped her down the stairs and into the ambulance.

"Elizabeth…" Jack stood on the front porch as her glance through the back window locked upon him. He watched as the ambulance disappeared down the driveway.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Carrie stated as she, her husband and Jack did their best to steer clear of the crime scene investigators.

"Where are you going?" Carrie asked as Jack slipped inside.

Jack said nothing as he ran upstairs, grabbed his wallet, shoes and keys and ran back downstairs.

"I'm going to the hospital," Jack stated as he ran for his SUV.

By the time Jack arrived at Augusta Health, Elizabeth was already in the exam room. He sat in the waiting area, thankfully alone as he pulled out his phone.

Not realizing the very early hour, Jack was slightly taken back when Lee answered his call, "What's wrong Jack?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Jack, it's 3 am, what's wrong? Are you and Elizabeth okay?"

Jack thought the next time he talked with Lee, he'd be sneaking the secret that he and Elizabeth were engaged. Instead, he was calling to beg for help. "He attacked her; I know it was him."

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"He broke into the house and attacked Elizabeth in her bedroom."

"What time did this happen?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know, why…?"

"Because I had to work late; as a matter of fact, I'm still at the precinct, and he's at his desk, but I'll tell you he looks rough."

"Rough…how?"

"He has a black eye, which looks a little old, but he had scratches on his face that looked fresh."

"He was drunk one of the nights he came to see Elizabeth and we got into an altercation. The black eye came from me," Jack stated. "He left without her and let's just say he was angry."

"Do you know if the hospital checked for DNA under her nails?"

"I don't know, but Lee, I'm telling you, it was him."

"I know you believe it was, but did you or Elizabeth see him?"

"Are you serious Lee? After everything he's been doing and you're going to question me?"

"Jack, I know how you feel, and I'm not saying he didn't do it, but when we go after him, don't you want to make it stick? Unless he slips up, we'll have to wait until the DNA is run."

"You're right, but Lee, is there a way to speed it along? He wants to kill her, and I don't know why."

"Unfortunately, if you rush it, and they charge him, his attorney can object to the DNA results as not being done properly. How is Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I don't know; she's in the exam room."

"Jack, did he rape her…?"

Suddenly Jack could barely talk, "I don't know. She was still dressed, but her shirt was torn, so I hope I got in there in time. I'll kill him if he lays a hand on her again."

"Jack, let the police handle it."

"If the detectives are anything like the ones I've already met, I don't have much faith in them catching him."

While Jack continued his conversation with Lee, Elizabeth was through the swinging doors, down the hallway and in the sixth exam room on the left with a nurse who was swabbing her body and digging under her fingernails for any traces of DNA.

"Elizabeth," the nurse sat in a chair beside the bed. Initially Elizabeth didn't respond, so the nurse addressed her again, "Elizabeth…"

"Huh, oh I'm sorry… what?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know; did he sexually assault you?"

"You mean did he rape me?" Elizabeth was angry, and although her fire should have been directed toward Steve, he was nowhere in sight, so the nurse received the benefit of her wrath. "Sexual assault, is that supposed to sound better than rape?"

"I'm sorry; do you want me to get someone for you?"

Realizing that she'd left Jack at the B&B, there was no one else she needed but him. "No, and no, I wasn't sexually assaulted."

The cut on her arm was treated and closed with butterfly bandages. "Do you need anything?" the nurse asked as she cleared away the trash from the bandages.

"No, but when can I leave?"

"Let me check with the doctor and I'll let you know."

The nurse was gone for ten minutes; stepping back into Elizabeth's cubicle she stated, "The doctor said that he'll sign your release papers and you should be able to leave in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded.

"Oh, there's a very handsome man outside who said he's your fiancé. Can he come back now?"

Observing tears in Elizabeth's eyes the nurse asked, "Oh honey, did he do this to you?"

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, "No, no…no, he didn't. I love him so much, but I've been nothing but trouble to him since we met."

The nurse sat on the side of her bed. Handing Elizabeth a Kleenex, she softly added, "Well, I don't know him, but I don't think he sees it the same way. He looks very worried, but when he said that he was your fiancé, his face lit up. That's a guy in love right there…"

The nurse stood up and walked to the opening in the curtain. Turning around she asked, "Can he come in?"

Elizabeth said nothing, but simply shook her head up and down.

The nurse had barely exited the exam room when Jack slipped inside. Quietly he approached her bed, "Are you okay?"

She said nothing, doing her best to remain strong in front of him. However, once he took a seat on the side of her bed, and wrapped her in his arms, she fell apart.

"It's okay, you cry if you need to, but I'll never let him hurt you again," he whispered.

"Jack, I appreciate everything, but you can't promise that," she stated through her broken breath. "He wants to hurt me, and I don't know why."

"Elizabeth, did he…"

Knowing what he was needing to know, but was afraid to say the word she responded, "No Jack, thanks to you, he didn't"

"Let's go home," he stated as he stood up and held out his hand.

Once in his SUV he stated, "I'm going to run by the B&B, but you stay in the car and I'll get our bags, okay?"

"Thank you…"

Elizabeth sat in his SUV and stared out the side window watching Fancy walking through the lush grass of the side yard, and never dreaming in a million years that she would fear Steve more than she'd ever fear Bertram.

Jack assured Carrie that what happened was not her fault and that Steve would have found a way inside no matter what, but he did suggest that she hide her key more cleverly.

"Maybe a rock in the flowerbed would be better."

Jack stopped at the bottom of the steps, "What I have at my house is a working thermometer that sits by my door, and if needed you move the face upward and the key is underneath," he suggested. "It works as a thermometer so no one would suspect anything different."

"Thanks, I'll look into it," Carrie stated.

"Oh, I forgot…" Jack stated as he ran up the steps and back into the house. A few minutes later, he walked back outside with two bottles of wine, Elizabeth's favorite that he purchased yesterday at the winery.

"Again, I'm sorry, Jack. If there is anything I can do to help her, let me know," Carrie stated. Hearing a car door close she looked up and observed Elizabeth approaching the porch. "Hi dear, how are you?"

"I'll be fine. I wanted to thank you for a beautiful time here…uh, I…well, you know what I mean," Elizabeth stated.

"I'm so sorry; nothing like that has every happened around here. This is a very safe place."

Elizabeth slipped her hand through Jack's arm, "None of this is your fault. I just wanted you to know that this time with Jack has been wonderful, and this place is beautiful."

"Well, safe travels, and I'm sure that our police department will find him and hold him accountable," Carrie advised.

Elizabeth said nothing; she simply smiled, because sadly she wasn't as confident in the local police department as Carrie seemed to be. The fact was, she wasn't so confident in the Virginia Beach Police Department either. Although she knew that Jack would argue otherwise, she felt the need to keep him from getting involved, and that she would need to take Steve on alone.

She walked back to the SUV, the last thought making her feel isolated, and scared for bother her and Jack.

Jack could tell that she didn't care to talk, so the radio placed softly in the background as she stared out the window. Several hours later, as they approached Virginia Beach, he stated, "I need you to stay at my place until we catch him."

"Jack, I can't…"

"Elizabeth, I know you don't like anyone telling you what to do, and it's not my intention to do that, but I need to protect you, and I can't do that unless you're with me," he stated as he turned on to his street and into his driveway.

"I'm scared Jack…"

He took her hand, "I know you are, but I promise I'll protect you."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Jack…I'm afraid for you."

Jack's fingers brushed across her cheek as he swept a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Don't you worry about me. I just want you to be careful, and I have plenty of space here for you and Maverick."

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, I know you love your independence, but at some point, we're going to be married, and we'll be living together anyway. So please, stay here with me until we catch him."

Elizabeth opened the door and stepped outside. Resting against the front of the SUV, Jack stood in front of her. With his hands on her shoulders, he asked, "You haven't changed your mind about marrying me, have you?"

She laughed softly, "Me, change my mind about you? I thought you'd have realized that I'm not worth all this trouble. I figured you would have changed your mind about me."

"I love you, and even more than before, I want you to be my wife. So, Elizabeth Thatcher, will you still marry me?"

Even through her fear she wanted to. Even in her darkest times, he was her bright light. She smiled but felt the need to ask, "Jack, shouldn't you think about this a little more? I'm giving you a chance to back out. I mean, we can still date…that is if you want to."

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I'd marry you right here, right now," his lips tenderly covered hers. "I know things are crazy right now, but what he's doing is just going to make us stronger, but we can only fight him together."

Looking deep into her eyes he could tell she was thinking, contemplating his question, "I still don't have a ring on me, but Elizabeth, I've been thinking about you, about us for a while, and my question is honest and from my heart."

Tears slipped down his cheeks. They had nothing to do with the violent events of the previous night and early morning, and everything to do with the complete love he felt for her, "Elizabeth, I love you. I think I loved you before I even met you, if that's even a possibility. I don't think you have any idea how happy you made me when you accepted my proposal. I know you're scared, but like I told you before, we can conquer anything if we do it together."

Trying to ease some of the tension, she said, "Yes, I'll marry you, but what happened to Paris?"

He stepped closer, "Well, my dream was to propose to my future wife at the Eiffel Tower, but will you settle for maybe a honeymoon trip to France?"

"A honeymoon; that sounds heavenly…"

Jack grabbed their bags from the backseat, took her hand and they walked inside. Once the door was closed, he set the alarm.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked.

"I'd love one."

"Let me take your bag upstairs and you take a shower or a bath, whichever you prefer, and I'll chill one of the bottles we brought home from the winery."

They walked upstairs and into his bedroom, "Jack, I'm not going to take your room."

"I promise I'll behave, but I'm sleeping in here too. Don't worry, the loveseat opens up into a bed, so we won't be together."

"Jack, I'm not a prude, and to be honest with you, can we cuddle tonight; I just want to feel your arms around me?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. Now you make yourself at home, and I'll be downstairs."

While Elizabeth was upstairs, Jack turned on the electric fireplace, more for ambiance, but also to take the chill out of the air. Sitting on the sofa, he pulled out his phone…

"Hey Lee, we're home…"

"Jack, I've been doing a lot of checking on Detective Fisher and I have to say some odd things have come up."

"Like what?"

"Well, he was supposed to be in training all week, right?"

"Yes, except for Thursday when he went over to The Academy to supposedly help out, but all he did was terrify Elizabeth."

"Well, when I told you that I saw him at the precinct, he was having a rather loud argument with the Captain," Lee advised. "I left them alone, because it wasn't my business, but after I talked to you, I listened."

"Listened to what?" Jack asked.

"Well, something about damage to his unmarked car," Lee advised.

"Something that just happened?" Jack asked.

"He said that he hit a deer while he was out of town and suffered his injuries when he wrecked the car. But Jack, he should know better, he didn't contact the Captain, and never went to the hospital. You know, drug and alcohol tests are run anytime there's an accident."

"Also, Jack…Amy Pittman is still missing, and so is Amanda Fisher. I've contacted several members of their family, but since I'm with the police department, they don't want to talk to me."

"Do you think they'd talk to me?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but they aren't far away," Lee advised.

"Where are they?"

"Alexandria, just outside Washington, DC."

"I have judicial training there in another week, but Elizabeth and I are going up to Rehoboth Beach to visit her family next weekend. Do you think Amanda and Amy's family would talk to Elizabeth?"

"They may be more likely to talk to her, but if the information isn't good, do you think it would cause Elizabeth more problems?"

"I don't know, but we may need to try," Jack commented. "Fisher's behavior is spiraling, and I'm worried about Elizabeth. I don't want to leave her when I go away for training, and I'm afraid that he'll take the opportunity to get to her."

"Do you think she'd take time off from work and go with you?"

"I wish she would, but I stuck my foot in my mouth last night when I suggested that she could quit her job if working together became too difficult. I'm not even bringing that subject up again unless I absolutely have to."

Jack took a deep breath, "Lee, Elizabeth is very independent, and it was hard enough to get her to stay with me while we're in town. She's afraid, but she's also worried about putting anyone else in danger."

He continued, "Hey, do you know any really good private security people I could hire to protect her. You know someone who's good, but could keep from letting her know he's there?"

"I'm the best…" Lee responded.

"I know you are, but you already have a job," Jack replied.

"Well, I do have a bunch of leave that I'm gonna lose at the end of the year if I don't take it; what do you say?"

"Lee, are you serious?"

"I sure am. I know a guy who has a private security firm and I'm sure I can get him to help me. Besides, I've waited a long time for you to find that woman who makes you as happy as Rosie makes me. I'm not about to let someone come along and ruin that."

"I'll pay you whatever you want…"

"Well, I don't know what he charges, but dinner down at the beach after all of this is over is all I want."

"WOW man, I don't know how to thank you."

"Jack, we've been best friends forever. I know how you feel about Elizabeth, and you two have sure had a rough go of it," Lee responded. "You know, most people would have given up, but not you. She's the one for you, Jack."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know. I love her, Lee, and I need to keep her safe."

"I'll call Mason today…"

"Mason?"

"The security guy I know."

"Oh, good. Whenever he wants to start is fine, but it must be before I leave for DC. I won't leave her unprotected."

"I'll let you know after I talk to him."

"Thanks Lee…"

Upstairs, Elizabeth stood in Jack's large shower as the hot, soapy water ran down her body, scrubbing and scrubbing, doing her best to get the feel of Steve, his breath, and touch off her body. And although the light remained on, she suddenly felt the darkness and her breath as it rushed from her body when he pounced on her. She could feel his hands on her skin, and his lips against her neck as he whispered orders to her.

Her body began to tremble as his words began to consume her, "If you fight me, Jack's dead. You know I can do it…and get away with it. Besides, you'll enjoy this," With her back against the shower wall, her knees buckled, and she slid down to the floor.

Downstairs, Jack poured a glass of wine and sat on the sofa staring at the flame from the electric fireplace. Realizing that quite some time had passed since he left Elizabeth upstairs, he became worried. Jack bypassed the elevator, having rarely ever used it since he moved in, and took the stairs, calling out her name as he closed his eyes and entered his bedroom.

"Elizabeth, it's me…Jack, are you okay?"

Hearing her crying through the sound of the running shower, he covered his eyes with one hand and felt his way along the wall to the bathroom door with the other.

Every step he took, he called out her name, "Elizabeth, it's me…Jack. May I come in?"

She never responded but her tears continued.

Still calling her name and talking as to not startle her, he stepped into the bathroom, his eyes remained covered, and he managed to find his thick and warm white bathrobe hanging on a hook on the wall. "Elizabeth, it's just me. I'm not looking, but I think we need to get you out of the shower. I've got my robe," he stated as he opened the door and felt for the control valves.

Once the water stopped falling, Jack opened the door. Glancing down as he stepped inside, the water was tainted by the blood from her arm wound which had been opened by her aggressive scrubbing.

Continuing to talk to her she never responded, but once the bathrobe covered her body she slowly stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Make love to me…" she whispered through her now silent tears.

Ordinarily, that would have been music to Jack's ears. However, he leaned back, tightly closed his robe, which she now wore, and tied the belt around her waist. Still observing her tears, he knew that her request was coming from some place other than love.

He carried her out of the bathroom and placed her on the edge of his bed before taking a seat beside her. Assuming he was taking her at her word, she began to untie the robe, stopping only when he placed his hands-on top of hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I think I'd like to know what's going on in your head."

"Jack, I want to make love to you; it's as simple as that."

"Elizabeth, I love you…"

"You don't want to make love to me…?"

He smiled, "If you only knew how much I want to. The fact is, you don't want to, and I want to know why you're pushing it."

"I'm not pushing it. I just thought you wanted it too."

He observed her respiration become more rapid and shallow, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth stood up and stepped away from the bed, "He's gonna get me Jack; he's told me, and I…" she turned away from him.

Jack approached her. Stepping in front he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You what…?"

"I don't want…" she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "I don't want him to be my first…" she backed away and lowered her head. "You always remember your first time…"

Jack stepped closer; his hands on her waist pulled her against his chest, "He's not going to get to you, I'll see to that. And Elizabeth, the first time you make love, it will be with me, but it will be when you're ready."

"I told you that I've been nothing but trouble to you…"

"Elizabeth stop…"

"No Jack, listen, before I moved to Virginia Beach, my life had been quite unremarkable, really, it had been nothing to write home about. I went to school, graduated, did volunteer work as a counselor, helped in a soup kitchen, and attended church. I wasn't a party girl, I didn't sleep around, drink or do drugs. I was actually pretty boring."

She glanced down, pulled the belt on Jack's robe tight and continued, "Since I moved here, I've been nothing but trouble."

"Elizabeth, that's not true."

"Jack," emotionally raw, her tears began again. "I do believe that you think you love me, but only hours ago, you stood in the hallway of the B&B with your arms behind your back in handcuffs wearing only your boxers. I'm so sorry, and it's all because of me." Elizabeth walked past him and grabbed some clothes from her bag.

Walking into the bathroom she turned to face him, "You deserve better than what I can give you right now."

As the door closed, Jack sat on his bed, his stomach in knots, and his anger toward Detective Fisher growing by leaps and bounds. He walked over to the bathroom and placed his hand on the door. If he had been able to see through the wood, he'd have seen her hand also resting just opposite his.

"Elizabeth," he leaned his forehead against the door, "I don't know what I can say to get you to understand. I love you…completely and without reservation. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you don't love me, that's one thing, but if you do, don't you dare let him take away what we have together."

When the door immediately opened, she was still wearing his bathrobe. Looking defeated she whispered, "I'm scared Jack…"

He stepped forward; his hand rested along her cheek as her eyes closed and she leaned her head against him. As he cradled her face with his other hand, he pulled her body toward him, "I won't let him hurt you."

Her tears dropped onto his thick robe and she shivered as her wet hair dripped on the floor.

Jack grabbed a dry towel, pressing it against her auburn locks, and soaked up most of the water. "Let's go downstairs and warm up by the fire."

Jack grabbed antibiotic ointment and butterfly bandages from his medicine cabinet, took her hand, and on their way passed her bag she grabbed her hairbrush and he pulled a t-shirt from his dresser. She turned toward the stairs, but felt his hand pull her, "Let's take the elevator," he suggested.

"This is immaculate," she muttered as she stepped inside.

"I think this is only the second time I've ridden in it," he mentioned. "Oh, if you ever get stranded in here, this button on the top sends an alarm to the police."

"WOW, I can think of worse places to get stranded," she teased.

Once they reached the first floor, the golden elevator doors opened revealing the oak door which opened into his hallway. He held her hand, partially because he enjoyed feeling her skin against his, but if he was being honest, he didn't want her to make a break for the front door.

They took a seat on the sofa and he poured her a glass of wine and topped his off. "I'm gonna turn away, but I need you to slip this on so I can rebandage your arm," he stated as he handed her his t-shirt before turning his back to her.

Hearing her wince as she stuck her arm in his -t-shirt, he reached over, placed his hand on her knee and gave her a slight squeeze.

Once she was situated, he turned around and began taking care of the slice in her arm that looked bad to him, but apparently was not in need of sutures. With antibiotic ointment applied and the butterfly bandages in place, she slipped her arm back into the sleeve of his robe, pulling the comfortable garment tighter across her chest.

"Thank you, Jack…"

He kissed her cheek, "You're welcome." He wanted to say something but stopped. Taking a breath, he decided to forge ahead, "I need to ask you something," he took a sip from his glass of wine before setting it back on the coffee table.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth, do you love me?"

She said nothing, but simply shook her head up and down.

"Then you need to stop running away when things get rough," he stated, his tone was calm, and his voice was soft.

"Jack, it's not that I'm running away from you…"

"What are you running from?"

"Jack, I'm afraid he's going to hurt you. He knows how much I love you, and I'm afraid that in order to get back at me, he's going to do something to you," she stated as her hand rested along his firm jaw line. "I'd rather walk away and know you were okay, than take a chance that he could hurt you."

"But Elizabeth, don't you understand, without you I'm not okay…"

Elizabeth leaned in as her lips pressed to his. His arms over her shoulders pulled her close, each one feeling as though they would suffocate without the life's breath of the other.

They separated only to come back together again and again, each kiss more passionate and expressing more emotion than the one before. Her lips moved slowly along his neck, stopping momentarily to nibble gently on his earlobe, "I do want you Jack," she whispered, "I need you."

Jack stood up from the sofa, "I'll be right back," he stated as he went around to confirm that his house was locked and secured for the night.

He'd only been gone for a few minutes, but when he returned, she was sound asleep, stretched out on the sofa while hugging a pillow against her chest.

He covered her with a blanket from the back of his sofa, grabbed his glass of wine, sat on the loveseat, and until he dozed off to sleep, his eyes never left her.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke to find Jack sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee and working diligently on his computer.

"Good morning," she stated as she stretched, grimacing slightly when she felt the pain in her arm. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise," he stated as he closed the lid on the computer, wiping out pictures of engagement rings that he had been searching through. Changing the subject, he asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, I would, thank you…"

Walking back to the table he sat her coffee cup down, "Splenda and caramel macchiato, right?"

"Right; you're good…"

He kissed her before walking back across to his seat. "What would you like to do today?"

"I'd like to go get Maverick, and maybe take a walk on the beach?"

"Sounds good; when you're ready to go, just let me know."

As she took a sip from her cup, Elizabeth looked up. Catching him staring she smiled. "May I ask you a question?"

He smiled back, "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with you not marrying me, go ahead."

"Do you think your mom will like me?"

"She's local; would you like to go ahead and meet her?" he asked.

"I would; but maybe we shouldn't say anything about being engaged until we find out if she approves of us together."

"She'll approve."

After finishing her cup of coffee, Elizabeth excused herself to go upstairs and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later she returned to the first floor, via the elevator, wearing a pair of jeans, a lightweight pink V-neck button down sweater, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

As she walked into the den, Jack was on the phone talking to his mother, "Okay, we'll be over in a little while."

"Was they Faith?" assuming he was letting her know that they'd be coming by to pick up Maverick.

"No, it was my mom. She's excited and looking forward to meeting you."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Jack, I said we could go ahead and meet her, but I didn't necessarily mean today."

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't we just get it over with? I know you're worried, but you needn't be."

Realizing that what was going to be, would be, she stated, "Okay, let's go."

Driving to his mother's house, they held hands. Jack knew she was nervous when he observed her looking out the window while her thumbs continued to make circles on his palm.

Jack turned into Lake Smith Terrace, driving down Copperfield Road and taking a left onto Bromfield Avenue. Pulling into the driveway of his mother's L-shaped four-bedroom brick ranch, it was too late for Elizabeth to change her mind when she observed the front door open and his mother step out onto the small porch.

Jack rushed around to open Elizabeth's door. He was a bit nervous when she didn't immediately exit his SUV. "It's gonna be okay, Elizabeth; I promise."

She took a deep breath and accepted his hand. Elizabeth smiled; she felt the nerves that accompanied it but prayed that his mother would be oblivious to the anxiety that she felt.

Before Elizabeth realized it, Charlotte Thornton was off the porch and embraced her prior to any introductions.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm a hugger; you'll get used to it," Charlotte stated as she moved on to hug her son.

"Mom, this is Elizabeth Thatcher…Elizabeth, this is my mom, Charlotte Thornton," Jack completed their introductions.

"Hey Jack, congratulations," Mr. Oliver, Charlotte's elderly neighbor next door yelled out as he stepped outside to get his newspaper. "When do you take the bench?"

"I have training in a few weeks, so I'd assume shortly after that," Jack responded. "Oh and thank you."

"Do you have another announcement to make?" Mr. Oliver yelled across the yard.

"Another announcement…?" Jack responded.

"Yeah, you getting married…? She's a pretty one," Mr. Oliver clarified.

Not wanting to lie but having promised Elizabeth that he wouldn't break the news of their engagement, he simply stated, "You have a nice day, Mr. Oliver. We'll talk soon."

As Charlotte held Jack's hand, they walked inside. Once inside the confines of the house, Charlotte stated, "Are you already married?"

"Mom…what?"

"Jack, when's the last time you brought a woman home for me to meet; and I'm not referring to your high school girlfriends?"

"Uh, probably never."

"Exactly, so Elizabeth is special."

"Well, yes ma'am, as a matter of fact she is."

"Um, Mrs. Thornton…"

Charlotte interrupted, "Honey, please call me Charlotte." When she took Elizabeth by the arm, although gently, it was still painful as the bandage fell off and the texture of the sweater rubbed across her still open wound.

Charlotte went into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with coffee, sweetener, creamer, and cinnamon swirl pastries.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry; did I hurt you?" Charlotte asked.

"Ma'am…?" Elizabeth replied.

"Your arm; it's bleeding," Charlotte drew Elizabeth's attention to the patch of red seeping through her sweater.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth stood up, "No ma'am, I'm fine. May I use your restroom?"

"Of course; it's the second room down the hall on the left."

Once Elizabeth left the room, Charlotte glanced over at Jack, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt her." Observing the caring look on his face when his eyes followed her out of the room, Charlotte asked, "Is something going on?"

Jack didn't know what to say. He knew his mother could always tell when he was lying, but he didn't want to reveal anything about their situation without Elizabeth agreeing. That's what he wanted, but he simply looked in his mother's eyes, and he started talking.

As quickly as possible, he told her about Steve, what happened recently, and how scared she was.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"I do; I know you've just met her, and you don't know her, but…"

"Jack, I can tell she makes you happy, and that's all I really need to know," she stated as she moved over beside him and wrapped him in her arms. "So, what are we going to do to keep her safe?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Please Hold the Elevator

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 14- Please Hold the Elevator **_

"What do you mean 'we…?'" Jack asked.

"Honey, I see how important she is to you, so I want to help. What can I do?" Charlotte asked.

"Mom, I don't want you involved, I have it under control," he responded.

"Under control; what does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"It means that I've hired people to watch and protect her."

"Oh good; I'll bet that made her feel safe."

"Um, she doesn't know, and you can't tell her," even though he was talking to his mother, his tone was stern.

"What…you haven't told her? Jack, I don't know her, but I get the feeling that she won't take too kindly to people following her around without her knowledge."

"Mom, she won't like it, but at this point, I'm doing whatever I can to keep her safe, so please don't tell her."

"Don't tell her what?" Elizabeth asked as she walked back into the room.

"Elizabeth, I told mom about everything," he stated. Meaning everything about Steve, he easily observed the disappointment in her eyes.

Assuming Jack had also covered her experience with Eli Walker in his confessional, she whispered, "I wish you hadn't." Elizabeth turned her attention from Jack back to Charlotte. "Mrs. Thornton, I'm sorry; I should never have let Jack get involved. He barely knew me, and he could have been killed. What you must think of me…"

"Honey, first of all it's still Charlotte," she stated as she stood up, took Elizabeth's hand and they sat side by side on the sofa. "It sounds like this guy is more after you than he is Jack."

"Maybe so, but when the Date Rape Killer came after…"

Jack coughed. He then subtly shook his head back and forth.

"The Pungo Date Rape Killer? Jack, you didn't mention that," Charlotte scolded him. "I was out of town on a trip with some old friends and when I came home that guy had been caught and had actually died in jail, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, I was fine; I was worried about Elizabeth and by the time you came home, I was all healed up and it wasn't necessary to discuss it."

"Healed up…? Oh my word, Jack…" she responded, the emotions of a mother clearly noticeable.

"Mom, it was nothing," Jack did his best to assure her as he observed Elizabeth obviously becoming unsettled.

Charlotte turned to face Elizabeth, "Thank you for being honest."

"I'm sorry;" assuming Charlotte's opinion of her had to have changed by now she continued, "I love Jack. I love him enough to know that he won't back away from a fight, and that scares me…"

"Oh Elizabeth, you wouldn't have been able to keep my son from being involved even if you'd tried…"

"She has tried," Jack blurted out, thinking about the times she'd pushed him away. "It didn't work then, and it's not going to work now."

Charlotte rubbed her fingers across the top of Elizabeth's hand, "Jack loves you; I can tell by the way he looks at you, and dear, he's never had that look before. As a mother, I love seeing my son like that."

Charlotte glanced over at Jack before returning her focus back to Elizabeth. "From what he's told me you've been totally upfront and honest with this detective, so it's not your fault," Charlotte stated hoping to ease Elizabeth's discomfort. "If there is anything I know about my son, when he cares about something, or someone, you can't dissuade him, so don't even try."

Elizabeth told herself not to cry, however, her eyes refused to listen to her plea and she quickly began wiping away tears just as fast as they fell. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's shoulder, careful not to press against her injured arm, and she pulled her close. "Shh honey, we're going to protect you."

"No, I can't let you get involved," Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, where do you think Jack's persistence came from?"

"I'm sure, and he is persistent," she glanced back at Jack and smiled. "I do love him; I need you to know that, but it would kill me is anything happened to either of you. It's my problem, so I need to come up with something to take care of him by my…"

"Absolutely not," Jack shot up from his seat. His voice was strong, firm and adamant, "I don't want you anywhere near him." He approached her and squatted down in front of her. "Elizabeth, you're smart, but he has things at his disposal that you can't fight alone. Besides, you aren't alone. I knew about him when I asked you to marry me…"

"Whoa, wait…you're engaged?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth quickly read the surprise in Charlotte's voice as disapproval, assuming that she could tolerate her son dating this flawed woman but marrying her was a different story.

"I'm sorry; this isn't how I hoped you'd find out," Elizabeth stated. "I keep telling Jack that I'm too much trouble," she muttered as she pulled her phone from her bag.

Standing up and walking toward the door she punched an app on her phone. Jack caught up with her. Covering her hand with his, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"You stay with your mom and visit; I can get a Lyft ride home…" she held it together until she took a breath and continued at which time her eyes filled with tears. "I knew this was a bad idea, Jack. No mother would want someone like me for her son."

"NO," Charlotte called out. "I don't know what you think you heard from me, but I just want to know how you honestly feel about my son?"

Elizabeth turned to face Charlotte while Jack continued to hold his hand over hers. "Mrs. Thornton…I mean, Charlotte, I love Jack, and that's why I understand your concern. I love him enough that I would walk away…"

"Please don't walk away because you think I don't approve," Charlotte stood up and approached her.

Jack grabbed the phone from Elizabeth's hand. "You're running again."

"I'm not running away from you; I'm trying to keep you safe. I wish you could understand that." she stated, her tone was firm, yet emotional.

"What you don't seem to understand is that my life is nothing without you in it. I'm worried about you, and I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe," he stated.

Both Jack and Elizabeth seemed to forget that Charlotte was also in the room as his hand rested along her cheek. "I know you're scared, but please stop running away from me."

"I am scared; but Jack, I'm scared for you."

"What I understand is that you can't fight him alone; I can't fight him alone," Jack responded, implying more than he'd intended.

"What does that mean, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've hired someone to protect you."

"Jack, I appreciate the intent, but someone I don't know…"

"It's someone you do know."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Lee…"

"Lee has a job, and besides, he's a detective too. I know you think the world of Lee, but don't the Brothers in Blue stick together?"

"Elizabeth, he's a detective; a good detective, and he's also a good guy. He's angered by a bad cop too, and he knows how much you mean to me. So, he's going to protect you while I'm out of town for judicial training."

"Jack, Steve wants me; maybe if I sit down with him and talk, I can make him understand."

"No, absolutely not. We're going to get him, Elizabeth, but until we do, you can't be anywhere near him. You have to promise me that you'll be careful and won't do anything crazy like meet with him."

Charlotte sat back and watched the interaction between Jack and Elizabeth. She heard the passion in his voice, something she didn't think she'd ever heard before; not with the other women he'd dated, not when contemplating his college career, or even when discussing the possibility of being nominated to the judicial bench.

"Why don't you come stay here with me?" Charlotte offered. "I have plenty of room, and he doesn't know where I live."

"Mom, he's a detective; it wouldn't take much for him to find out where you live. She's staying at my place with me."

"Jack, I don't need to put anyone out; I can…"

"You're going to stay with me, and that's final."

"Excuse me…?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I know that you're fiercely independent, but I can't sleep knowing that you're at your house. Don't you remember that he lives no more than a block away from you? Please, we'll go by your place and get everything you need, including Maverick. You'll be safe at my place; besides, I have an alarm system."

"Oh, my word, dear; please listen to Jack; he just wants what's best for you," Charlotte finally interjected.

"I know he does, Charlotte, and I love him for it. I just hate that someone is ruling my life…"

Jack took hold of her hands, "It's not my intention to rule your life, I just…"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I certainly didn't mean you. I hate that Steve is ruling where I go and what I do, and all the while he's just going about his business as if nothing is wrong."

"Will you please stay with me until all of this is over?" he asked. "Who knows, we may just go ahead and get married and you can just stay."

"Who says that we'll live in your house?" she asked. "Maybe we should live in mine."

"Oh, I just assumed, but I'm not tied to the house, so we can live wherever you want."

Charlotte's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

After she left the room, Elizabeth smiled, "I'm teasing; clearly your place is much nicer than mine, except that there isn't much of a yard for Maverick," she replied. "Not that I mind taking him for walks on the beach, because truly you live in a magical place."

"So, you'll stay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll stay. I guess we can always use it as a test to see if we're compatible," she laughed softly doing her best to ease the tension she knew she'd caused.

"Do you have any doubts?" his look of concern showed her that teasing about their relationship was inconsiderate.

Finding that they were still alone, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, "Actually, I don't. I'm sorry; I was teasing, and it was cruel to make a joke when talking about our relationship."

She glanced into the kitchen area and observed Charlotte involved in a conversation. She felt emotional, wiped away her tears, and whispered, "You're such a good man, Jack; I know your mom is so very proud of you."

Jack and Elizabeth were completely enthralled with each other when Charlotte returned to the room. Observing the smiles, glances, hand touches and body language between the two, she could tell, even if Elizabeth hadn't been introduced to her, that she and Jack belonged together.

Breaking their trance, she stated, "You know, it's a beautiful day; why don't you take Elizabeth out to the lake. The colors are beautiful this time of year."

"Would you like to go with us?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte smiled, "Honey, you don't want your fiancé's mother to tag along. Oh, I love the sound of that…fiancé's mother."

As they started walking toward the door, Charlotte asked, "When will you be going to meet Elizabeth's family?"

"Next weekend," Jack responded.

"Any idea when you want to get married?" she asked.

"It's up to Elizabeth. I'd take her to a Justice of the Peace right now, but I know we have to wait," Jack replied.

As both Charlotte and Jack glanced in her direction, Elizabeth stated, "You know, I'm not someone who has to have a big wedding. I have always dreamed of my wedding dress, and walking down the aisle to my future husband," she seemed lost in her lifelong dream as a bright smile lit up her face. "But I guess the most important thing is the marriage, not the wedding."

While standing at the front door, Elizabeth stated, "I don't know if Jack has told you, but I'm a juvenile probation officer in Virginia Beach."

"Oh my, how is that going to work out?" Charlotte asked.

"Mom, it's going to be fine."

Charlotte glanced over at Elizabeth, "You aren't so sure, are you?"

"I love Jack, and we thought he'd be getting an appointment to the Circuit Court bench, but then this happened. I'm so proud of him, but I have to be honest, I am worried," Elizabeth replied as Jack's heart sank.

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, I'm just being honest. I am scared. Couples have a hard time when they simply work together, but you are like my boss, and I'm still not sure how I feel about that."

"Well, I don't intend to get involved in your relationship…" Charlotte interjected, "Oh, who am I kidding; both of you need to choose to love each other even in those times when you're struggling to like each other."

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's; they smiled, knowing that what she said was true and hoping that they could remember her words of wisdom should the time arise.

As they stepped toward the front door, Elizabeth observed two photo frames on the entryway table.

"Oh my gosh; is that Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she observed an adorable headshot of a small child.

"Yes, it is," Charlotte responded as Jack continued out the door embarrassed by the photos.

"Well, I know Jack has a brother, but who's that?" Elizabeth pointed to a picture of Jack and an unnamed girl riding on a mechanical horse.

"That was Meredith Lockwood, Jack's first girlfriend," Charlotte stated.

"Jack, should I be concerned?" Elizabeth teased.

"Her family lived next door in the house that Mr. Oliver and his wife are in now. Meredith used to come over to play and would sometimes end up falling asleep and taking her nap with Jack in the afternoon," Charlotte explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's precious…"

Jack stepped back inside, "Okay ladies, that's enough."

As they all walked out onto the front porch, Jack turned and asked his mother, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Why?" she responded without answering his specific question.

"I thought I'd take the two special women in my life out to dinner," he suggested.

"Well, that's sweet, honey, but wouldn't you and Elizabeth rather spend time alone?" Charlotte offered.

"I'd love to have an opportunity to spend more time with you," Elizabeth responded as she walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Well, since I didn't know we would meet until this morning, I've already told Mr. Oliver that I'd stay with his wife this evening while he attends a Lions Club meeting," she advised. "Jack, you remember Thelma had a stroke a few years ago…"

"Yes ma'am, how is she?" he asked.

"Well, she's doing fair, but he doesn't like to leave her for long stretches of time. So, I sit with her when he goes out to meetings and the grocery, things like that."

The three of them walked out to the driveway. Jack opened Elizabeth's door and walked over to his side to allow Charlotte an opportunity to say goodbye in private.

Elizabeth hugged Charlotte, "Thank you for raising such a kind, thoughtful and wonderful man."

"Thank you for making him happy," Charlotte responded.

Elizabeth stepped back, "I'm not so sure about that; unfortunately, I'm a lot of work right now. I was so hoping to make a better impression on you."

"Elizabeth, not that I'm saying I've met a lot of women that he's dated…" she stopped.

"Mom…"

Charlotte continued, "That's not what I mean; not that he's dated a lot of women, because he hasn't, but I see a contentment in his eyes with you. And when he asked you to marry him, I know he meant it with his whole heart. So, thank you for bringing my son such joy."

Elizabeth's eyes watered, "I'm so sorry that I also brought such turmoil into his life as well."

Charlotte took hold of Elizabeth's hands, "Look dear, Jack is not someone who backs down. He loves you and you've said that you love him. He'll fight, but you have to fight too; fight for what you want."

Charlotte smiled, trying to ease the nervous energy she felt through Elizabeth's hands, "Just remember, if how you feel about Jack is important to you, then it's worth fighting for."

"I'm just afraid…"

"I know you are, but my son is smart enough to hire the people necessary to keep you safe; to keep both of you safe," Charlotte reminded her.

"Would you be interested in having dinner sometime, maybe when Jack is away at training?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd love to. Just get Jack to put my number in your phone and call me," Charlotte responded.

"I will and thank you again…" Elizabeth stated as she slipped into the SUV.

Jack stood outside his vehicle as his mother walked around, "I love you mom."

"I love you too, honey. Please be careful," she stated as she nodded gently in Elizabeth's direction, "She's beautiful, and I can tell that she loves you. I can also tell that she's scared, but it's more for you that I think it is for herself."

Jack hugged his mother, "She's my missing puzzle piece," he whispered. Leaning back slightly, Jack kissed his mother on the cheek, "I love you mom and thank you for making her feel comfortable."

"I know you're worried about her, but please be careful too."

"I will…" Jack promised as he opened his door and slipped in behind the wheel.

He started his SUV and then immediately reached over and took her hand, "Are you okay?"

As they drove away from the house Elizabeth muttered, "How could she like me…?"

Jack smiled, "Because you're very likeable."

"I just fear that you're getting the short end of the stick in this relationship," she glanced out the window as he drove to the back of the neighborhood.

Jack took her hand and pulled it up to his lips, "I certainly don't consider that I'm getting the short end of anything." He smiled, "Elizabeth, this is the best time of my life, well, not the Steve part, but certainly meeting you, and falling in love with you is the biggest highlight in my life."

Jack pulled into the parking lot at the lake, situated his SUV near the front, and turned off the ignition, "Please just trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

His hand slipped behind her head and as he leaned toward her, he gently pulled her closer. His lips met hers, and it was as if the emotions of the past few days exploded inside them.

His tongue pressed through the seam of her soft, rosy red lips, as he easily swallowed her gentle moans. They separated slightly as Elizabeth glanced around, "Jack, this is a public place."

"I don't really care," he stated as his finger under her chin turned her head back to face him. "I love you so much," he whispered before capturing her lips again, and again, each subsequent kiss transporting them farther and farther away from the fear of their current situation.

"Let's go for a walk," Elizabeth stated as she observed people milling around in the parking lot.

They both exited his SUV; he took her hand and they started walking.

Walking along a path lined with trees displaying their foliage in greens, yellows, oranges and reds, they allowed themselves to talk about the future.

"Jack, I know we haven't really discussed this, but how do you feel about children?" she asked. The smile on his face told her that he was on the same page as her regarding the subject of family.

"I've always wanted kids, but to be completely honest, until now, until I met you, I never saw myself having any children," he stated. "You know, when you date someone, there comes a time where you can see your future and how the one you're dating fits into it. I see you with children, our children, so I hope that's something that you want as well."

"I want kids too," she replied. "How many do you want?"

"I'm fine with whatever the good Lord sees fit to bless us with. But I do feel the need to tell you that multiple births run in our family," he replied.

"I've always thought it would be wonderful to have twins," she admitted. "Are you and your brother twins?" she asked.

"Uh no, we were singleton births, and twins would be nice, but how do you feel about triplets?"

"Triplets? Who in your family has triplets?"

"My brother has a set of twins, but we have two cousins and each of them have triplets."

"WOW, how…"

Jack stopped walking on the path and turned her back to face him, "That's not a game changer, is it?"

She laughed, "Well, I can't say that I ever thought about having triplets, but what I was going to say is WOW, how exciting. It's most certainly not a game changer."

As they continued deeper into the woods, Elizabeth noticed that although the leaves were changing, the colors were not as bright and vibrant.

"I wonder why the colors were so much brighter when we first entered the path?" she asked.

"Well," Jack looked around at the various foliage, still in greens, yellows, oranges and red, but not nearly as pronounced, "In the fall, because of the changes in the length of daylight and difference in temperatures, the leaves will stop making food. The chlorophyll breaks down, and the green color starts to disappear allowing the yellow, and orange colors to become more pronounced," he advised as his free hand feathered through some of the leaves as they passed by.

Jack continued, "So I guess the foliage closer to the opening is getting more sunlight, so maybe that has something to do with the colors."

They continued walking hand in hand, eventually reaching a foot and bicycle bridge that took them over a small creek. "This whole place in beautiful. Did you spend a lot of time here as a kid?" she asked.

"I did," he advised.

Noticing as they moved closer to the opening onto the lake, the colors again became more vibrant, they stepped out of the woods to view the beautiful mirror image of the trees on the calm water.

"We even went skating out on the lake during winter," he advised.

"Honey, please don't take our children out there when the lake is frozen," she practically pleaded as if they already had children to be concerned about.

"No need to worry about that," he assured her. "We went with another family, but I have a hard time believing that there were so many families out on that frozen lake. Nothing ever happened, but as I've gotten older, I realize that things could have been much different."

Glancing out into the water Elizabeth called out, "Look Jack…"

Jack glanced over and observed a Canadian goose standing in the water and two large turtles hanging out on the trunk of a fallen tree. "Hmm, be careful. With a Canadian goose that close, she may have babies around, and they are not nice when they're in protection mode."

Taking the sidewalk that bordered the lake, they continued walking, stopping halfway back to the parking lot to take a seat on a bench. "May I ask you something without you taking it the wrong way?" he asked.

"Well, I assume it depends on the way you mean it," she replied.

"Do you think there will be a time when you won't want to work?" he hesitantly asked.

"You know Jack, I've spent so much time in school, and I hate to think of just giving that up. Besides, I like knowing that if I need to, I can take care of myself," she replied.

"Well, just so you know you aren't alone, and maybe when we have kids, you'll consider being a fulltime mom…?"

"I'm not ruling anything out, but Jack, I love my job; it makes me feel worthwhile, like I'm doing something that's going to make a difference in someone's life."

"But being a mom to our children will be a very important job too. You'll be making a difference in their lives," he mentioned as his finger under her chin turned her to face him. "I would never pressure you to do anything…"

"Jack, I've never been this close to thinking about having a family before. Of course I want what's best for our kids and our family, and maybe I can look at not working while our children are little, and then maybe going back to work later, you know when Jack Jr., Tyler, and Sam get older."

"You've already named them?"

"No, just kidding, but I am letting you have Jack Jr., and the others could be boys or girls."

"Just know that I understand your desire to make a difference in the world, and I'm not pushing you to stop working…" he commented as his arm went around her shoulders.

"Good…" she leaned against his chest.

They remained quiet as his fingers gently ran across the sleeve of her sweater, careful not to touch her injured arm, but still sending her body into a feeling frenzy.

Elizabeth turned slightly on the bench, her body facing his. Their eyes met as his arm around her shoulders pulled her closer. She could smell the mix of spices and citrus notes combined with the woody fragrance of his cologne. She felt the gentleness of his touch, and as he leaned closer, she tried to calm her pounding heart, but her attempts were pointless.

Their lips touched, gently given their location and the presence of other couples walking about. As they separated, each one smiled, knowing that they wanted and needed more from the other that certainly couldn't be expressed in public.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" he asked.

"I have a better idea; let's go get Maverick and go home. We can order a pizza and snuggle by the fireplace," she suggested.

"I like your idea," he responded as he stood and held out his hand.

They continued down the sidewalk approximately the length of a football field before leaving to enter the path leading to the parking lot. Still in the woods but able to see the opening ahead, they heard people yelling, but assumed that it was simply an energetic game of basketball at the nearby court.

Once they reached Jack's SUV, he opened her door before observing a right rear flat tire with a knife still lodged in the sidewall and drops of something red dripping onto the ground.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing; but stay in the car…" Jack stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Hey Lee, I have an issue," Jack stated as he stood staring at the knife protruding from his tire.

"Well, I'm still working on the stuff with Detective Fisher. I'm waiting on a call back from Detective Cameron from the Waynesboro PD. So, what are you up to?"

"Elizabeth and I are out at Lake Smith…"

"Oh, it's a beautiful day. Why don't you two come over for dinner?"

"Lee…"

"I know that Elizabeth and Rosie don't know each other, but I'd like…"

"Lee, stop…"

"What's wrong?"

"Lee I'm in the parking lot at Lake Smith and there's a knife sticking out of my rear passenger side tire."

"Oh, man that sucks. There's been some car vandalism going on in the neighborhoods nearby," Lee advised.

"Did any of the knives have something red dripping from the blade?"

"I'm on my way."

Elizabeth opened her door, "What's wrong?"

Before Jack could direct her to the other side of the SUV, she observed the knife and his flat rear tire. She gasped; suddenly feeling as though someone was watching her.

"Hey dude, I yelled at the guy, but he took off running," a teenage boy carrying a skateboard walked over toward Jack and Elizabeth. "It was really weird; I didn't see him trying to get in, all he did was walk by, bend down and I heard a popping sound. He was halfway through the parking lot before I knew what had happened."

"Can you identify him?" Jack asked.

"No, I only saw him from behind. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie, and he ran through that way," the teenager advised as he pointed to the field that was now being overrun by what appeared to be two recreational league soccer teams.

Elizabeth walked over to the rear tire and bent down, frightened by the knife, but somehow unable to turn away.

Jack stepped behind her, "Don't touch it," he stated as his hands on her waist lifted her up to her feet. "Lee's on his way."

Elizabeth and Jack were standing on the sidewalk when Lee pulled in driving his unmarked police car, a Chevrolet Impala.

He pulled up and parked in the row behind Jack's vehicle. Stepping out, Jack left Elizabeth on the sidewalk and met him halfway.

"I've got a crime scene investigator on the way, so don't touch anything," Lee stated.

"The boy over there skateboarding saw him do it, but he got away," Jack advised.

"Saw him…? Jack, it's broad daylight, why would Steve Fisher risk getting caught? It could have been someone else."

"Lee, he's getting a thrill out of proving to her that he can get to her at any time. Even when I'm with her, or I have someone protecting her, he can still get through and traumatize her. You've got to help me stop him."

"We'll catch him," Lee stated as the forensic crime scene arrived.

Some of the area was taped off, as several officers, arriving at Lee's request, began scouring the grounds. The knife was placed into an evidence bag and a sample of the red liquid that covered the asphalt was recovered for analysis.

Unfortunately, there were no clear footprints as the area had been trampled on by the soccer teams. Across the field, however, Lee found a tire print which was processed as evidence.

AAA was called and Jack's flat tire, also taken as evidence, was changed. They rode by his mother's house, with Elizabeth, being too embarrassed to face her, remaining in the SUV.

"Is your mom okay?" Elizabeth asked, seemingly concerned, although her head was turned as she looked out the window.

"She's fine," Jack responded, realizing quickly that Steve had again taunted her. "Hey, let's go home and we'll pick up Maverick tomorrow."

He knew that she was concerned when she did not argue and simply stated, "Okay."

When they walked inside his house, Jack took her hand, "This is the alarm system. The code is 5227, but after you enter the number, you have to press 'alarm- stay' for the system to be set."

"Okay," she stated as she sat her purse on the counter.

Jack's phone rang, and while he was talking, she opened the door to the deck and stepped outside, covering her ears when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Just a second…" he yelled into the phone as he rushed to the alarm system panel and punched in the code.

Elizabeth was up against the wall by the door going out onto his deck. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" her nerves were shot.

"Honey, it's okay, but once the system is set, if any of the doors are opened and you don't punch in the code on the wall panel , or on the remote control within 20 seconds, the alarm will go off."

She turned around and glanced down as if she was looking for something or someone.

"Honey, you're safe here," he assured her. "I'll be right back; I'm talking to Lee."

She stood at the railing, closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing on shore as memories of the past suddenly flooded her. Maybe what she was recalling was so disturbing that for years she simply suppressed it. Maybe it was simply that what was so disturbing years ago went unnoticed because she was young and didn't understand. But then again maybe, just maybe she needed to feel safe in order to release those memories of actions from years ago that once seemed like stupid teenage shenanigans, not the life threatening behaviors of a disturbed individual that she now believes to be the case.

She felt safe with Jack, well, as safe as she could possibly feel, but the issue that she had hoped she'd resolved in her own mind regarding his safety, or lack thereof, resurfaced once she observed the knife and its dripping "blood."

Jack stepped out onto the balcony, "That was Lee. Oh wait, I already told you that. Anyway, just like I suspected, the knife had no prints, and it's odd, but the red liquid was cherry Kool-Aid. It's just weird, because it was thick like blood. Lee said it was mixed with…"

"Chocolate syrup…"

"How did you know?"

"When we were younger, Steve's mom always had Kool-Aid in the refrigerator, cherry was his favorite flavor."

"But how did you know about the chocolate syrup?"

Elizabeth's mouth opened and the memories began to flow, "I remember being in science class one time and we were working on compounds. Steve pulled his lunch box up on the table and removed his thermos. In the cup of the thermos, he poured some cherry Kool-Aid, and said, 'Here's a compound for you,' and he poured from a small container of chocolate syrup into the cup," Elizabeth stated as she stared off into the darkness. "He seemed mesmerized by the color and consistency, adding more and more syrup until he got the consistency and color that he wanted.

"Why did he have chocolate syrup?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth remembered back all those many years ago, "He hated white milk, and he only carried Kool-Aid in his lunch box, preferring to buy the meal. But with the meal, you had to have white milk, so he always carried the chocolate syrup so he could make it to his taste."

She continued, "He poured the cup into the sink at the table and said, 'That looks like blood. Let me see your arm."

"What did he mean by that?" Jack asked.

"He took my arm and pulled it close to the lit Bunsen burner. We were in school so he didn't have a knife, and couldn't cut me, but he was laughing, and it was like he was going to burn me. Then he said, 'Let's see if your blood looks like that.'"

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I was stunned, but not really scared. I assumed he was joking, but I just pushed him away from me," she responded. "I should have seen it as the beginning of things that didn't make sense."

She continued, "Mr. Spencer, our science teacher, called him out and sent him down to the office. He told the principal that to him it appeared to be a threat, and he wasn't having anything like that in his class."

"What happened to him?"

"He got in-school suspension, and if you can believe it, he was mad at me for about a week or two," she stated as if he should be shocked.

"Honey, knowing what I know about Steve Fisher it doesn't surprise me," he responded.

"He said that if I wasn't "such a girl," she used her fingers to emphasize the quote, "That he wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"What did you do to make him think that?"

"Well, when he grabbed my arm, it surprised me, and I yelled at him to stop. I guess I was louder than I intended to be, and it drew Mr. Spencer over to our table."

"You said that was just the beginning, what did you mean?" he asked.

"I didn't think about it until I saw the knife, but Mr. Spencer was stabbed about a month after this happened. He didn't see anyone, and his wallet was stolen, so it was just assumed that it was a robbery. But Jack, it happened one night after a basketball game, and…"

"And what?"

She continued, "Since Steve had been suspended, he was kicked off the team. It was near the end of the season, and college recruiters were in the stands. I knew he was mad and blamed Mr. Spencer for being pulled from the team, but I never thought about him being the one who stabbed him."

"So, he blamed the teacher, but he got over his anger at you?"

"Well back then, he'd get angry at me for stupid stuff and then apologize. He never really hit me, but…"

"But what?"

"He punched a hole in his family's pantry door one night."

"Why…?"

"I don't remember, but I don't think he was mad at me. He swung, and all I saw was his fist coming my way. His arm went passed my head and his fist hit the door. He cut his hand up and was yelling that people were going to get what they deserved."

"But honey, yelling can be a form of emotional abuse."

"I know that now, or actually I knew that when I went to college and took psychology classes. But, you know, by that time I'd lost contact with him and I guess 'outta sight, outta mind.'"

"Was your teacher okay; you know, the one who was stabbed?"

"Yes, I think he suffered a lacerated spleen, or kidney, or something, but he was out of work for six weeks or so."

"Did he do anything else?"

She continued to stare out into the darkness.

"Elizabeth, what is it?"

"He was mad because he asked me to go to the senior prom, but Billy Mackenzie had already asked me. I mean, Billy and I were dating, so it was logical that I'd go with him, and not Steve." She turned and glanced at Jack, "Steve was like my brother, and Billy was my boyfriend. Why would I want to go to the senior prom with my brother?"

"Did he go?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, he was with this girl named Jennifer, or Jenna or Jaime, something like that, but she wasn't a student at our school. I was dancing with Billy and I don't know where his date was, but Steve came up and tried to cut in," she advised. "Billy was a wuss, and stepped aside, but I said no, and I took Billy's hand again."

"What did Steve do?"

"He told me that I'd better learn to stop telling him 'no.' I just told him to go dance with his date, and to leave me alone," she stated.

Jack's hand gently rubbed up and down her back, "What happened after that."

"I went to the bathroom and when I came outside, he was standing in the hall opposite the door. I assumed that he was waiting on his date, but I didn't see her in the bathroom; I figured she was in one of the stalls," she began to explain. "He'd been drinking, but I don't know where he got it, because alcohol was obviously not allowed at the prom. He stepped closer and told me to 'enjoy my night.' I told him that I would if he'd just leave me alone."

She took a deep breath, "Somehow he's hated me all these years. I started to walk away, and he grabbed my arm. He said, 'Everyone thinks you're perfect; my mom thinks you're perfect; you think you're perfect, and Billy thinks you're perfect. It will be a sad day when the perfect princess falls…'"

She ran her hand through her hair, "I thought it was the alcohol talking. I told him to shut up and leave me alone."

Elizabeth turned away from Jack, walked over to a chair on the deck and took a seat. Jack sat down beside her and took hold of her hand, "Can you remember anything else?"

"You know, he was such a close friend of mind for so many years, but thinking back, every time he tried to push for more, I said 'no.' I was angry, I mean it was the only time that my anger toward him seemed to linger, so after the prom, I didn't have anything to do with him or Billy."

"Why Billy; what did he do?"

"I just felt like he was handing me over to Steve, and actually he did."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were leaving, Billy's tire was flat; it was the same tire as yours, only there wasn't a knife sticking out of it. Billy had to wait for the auto club to come and change the tire; I guess he'd never changed one before. If I wasn't in my formal, I would have changed it for him. Anyway, I had a curfew, and Steve offered to drive me home."

"He'd been drinking, why did you get in the car with him?"

"I don't know; it was stupid, I was mad, and I wasn't thinking," she replied. "I was so mad at Billy, but I think he was worried about his precious car and handing me over to Steve took one thing off of his plate."

"You know, I thought that I didn't have anything to do with Billy, but in reality, I think he dumped me. Maybe he saw something in Steve, that I'd not seen or denied was there, and Steve scared him. I don't know, but I guess he was smart to get away from me," she stated as she looked up and caught Jack's eyes.

"I'm not afraid and I'm not walking away. I love you, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you," Jack's tone was firm, but loving. "Elizabeth, did anything happen when he took you home? And where was his date?"

"He dropped her off first, and Jack, he got out and as he walked around to open her door, she turned to me and said, 'don't let him fool you; he's dangerous; watch out…'" She heard a car door slam and glanced in the direction of the noise.

"It's okay honey; it's just my next-door neighbor."

"I thought she was mad at him for giving me so much attention at the dance, but I'd never really thought of him as being dangerous; stupid, obnoxious and immature maybe, but not really dangerous…"

"What happened with his date?" he asked.

"Jack, he walked her around the corner, and I couldn't see the front door to her house, but he wasn't gone long. It's almost like he didn't even walk her all the way to the door."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"No, but she lived in a different area, so we wouldn't be likely to meet each other. One of my friends even said that she was his cousin," she laughed softly. "Can you imagine? I guess that would be like going with your brother or sister."

"You said that his mother thought you were perfect; what did he mean by that?"

"I don't think she thought I was perfect, but she did tell him one time that I was too good for him. You know, she dogged him a lot. He couldn't seem to do anything right…actually both his parents were always on him," she explained memories that she hadn't thought about in many years.

Elizabeth continued to recall situations that she didn't previously understand; the fact was, she still didn't understand. "Jack, I remember him fearing his father. I mean, I'm scared of my father too, but not that I think he's going to hurt me; more so that I may disappoint him."

"Do you think he was abused?" Jack asked.

"He kept saying 'no' but I'm not sure," she replied. She turned to face him.

Staring as if she was looking right through him, Jack's fingers swept several strands of hair behind her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Is Maverick okay?"

"Yes, why…?"

"Are you positive; you wouldn't keep anything from me, would you?"

"No, of course not. What is it?"

"I don't know if he did it, but Steve had a dog growing up. Smooshie was his best friend, next to me, and suddenly, the dog was gone. His mother told me that they found her in the backyard, and she was dead. Do you think he could have killed her?"

"How old was she?" he asked.

She shook her head as if she was trying to remove disturbing visuals from her mind, "Maybe I'm just letting my mind run wild. She was old, maybe 12 or 13, but from what I remember, she had been healthy. Once she was gone, he used to say that no one there loved him like she did."

"Well, I could understand him being upset if she died, because at her age, it sounds like they practically grew up together. How long ago was this?" Jack asked.

"It was before the prom; I mean we were still hanging out together, and I remember him saying that everyone was leaving him," she added. "I told him that I'd always be there; I'd never leave, and then I did. And then to top it all off, his grandfather had a stroke, and was put into a nursing home. So, it did appear that people, everyone or everything that meant anything to him were leaving him."

"Did you have much contact with Steve over the summer before you went to college?"

"No, he was gone from the area for several months. I called his house a few times and went by once, but no one would tell me where he was. They just said that he was visiting relatives," she explained. "I also heard that his grandfather had passed away, which I know would have been devastating to him. He always loved spending time with his grandparents, so I assumed that he was helping his grandmother. But it was confusing, because he simply dropped off the face of the Earth following graduation."

Elizabeth continued while Jack simply sat still making mental notes, "By the time he returned to the area, I had moved on. I had gotten into school, made some friends, started dating a guy who I thought was really sweet, and things in my life seemed to settle down for the first time in a long time," she recalled. "I think I realized that there was something toxic with Steve, and until I really got away from the situation, I didn't see it."

"You dated a guy who was really sweet?"

"Out of everything I just spilled, that's what you took away from that? And I said I thought he was really sweet."

"I just want to know; what was his name and how long did you date?"

"His name is Cameron Dalton, and I was 18 years old. We dated for I don't know a few months, I guess."

"Why did you break up?"

"He was drafted into the military…"

"Drafted…? We didn't have the draft back then."

"I know that. He said that he was going away, and he didn't know if he would make it back, so we needed to sleep together."

"Seriously? Did he go into the military?"

"No, he went to Albuquerque for his sister's wedding," she laughed, needing some lightheartedness after all the heavy memories of Steve. "Needless to say, we didn't date when he returned to school the following week."

Returning to finish the information she remembered on Steve, she continued, "When I last saw him, he was hooked up with Amanda, so he didn't really have time for me, which was fine, because it was obvious that we were moving away from each other anyway," she stated.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Honey, you're shivering. Let's go inside."

As they stepped back inside, he closed and locked the door. "Do you still want to order pizza?" he asked.

"Sure, but do you mind if I go upstairs and take a bath?" she asked.

"Of course not; please, make yourself at home," he assured her.

"Oh no Jack, I forgot to get Maverick today," she stopped and spun around to face him.

Dialing for pizza delivery, he put the phone down, "Honey, don't you remember…we decided to wait and pick him up tomorrow," he advised. "Anyway, I called Carson when we were at the park. Maverick is fine and we'll pick him up after work tomorrow."

Her eyes watered, "You're sure he's okay?"

"Honey, he's fine…"

"Thank you for thinking about him," she stated as she turned around and headed for the staircase.

"Hey, I love him too."

She turned back to face him. "I know you do, but thank you," she replied as she turned around and again headed for the staircase. Stopping at the first step she turned back around, catching Jack with his back to her she waited until he was off the phone.

"Yes, this is Jack Thornton, and I wanted to order a pizza."

All Elizabeth could hear was Jack's end of the conversation…

"Are you still doing the pizza in the shape of a heart?"

"Okay, good; yes, I'd like a ham, pineapple and green pepper pizza with hand tossed crust in the shape of a heart."

"Oh, hey Marco, how are you?"

"Good, I'm good."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone now. No, why don't you let your cousin find her own boyfriend?"

"Well, you haven't seen me in a while."

"No, I'm serious; I'm not buying a heart shaped pizza for myself."

"Yes, she's perfect for me, so make the pizza outstanding, okay? Oh, do you have any cheesecake?"

"Okay, both blueberry and strawberry…Hmm, let me have one of each. How long is delivery tonight?"

"I'll pay cash, and I'll see…oh, who's delivering tonight?"

"Okay, well I don't know Joey, but I'll have cash for him when he gets here…Thanks Marco…"

She was standing in the doorway when he turned around. Startled he quickly responded, "I thought you went up to take a bath."

"I was, but you said that we'd go get Maverick on our way home from work…"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Why are you going to court tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sitting in with Judge Olds, just monitoring things before I go to training."

"Hmm, that's smart, but what about your office?"

"Oh well we can start decorating it if you want."

"No, I mean your law office; don't you need to clean that out?"

"Actually, a moving company was hired to get all of my stuff and they'll bring it to the court next week."

"Okay, and as for your new office, I have pictures on my phone that I'm getting framed for you."

"Honey, you don't have to do that," he responded.

"I want to. Besides, I know you can't have pictures of me in your office, but at least when you look at the pictures I have, you'll think of me."

He smiled: thinking of those pictures of her on his phone that he intended to have secretly framed, he closed the distance between them. His hands cradled her face, "I don't have to look at pictures to bring you to mind. Don't you know, you're always there…" he leaned in, the floral scent of the perfume she spritzed earlier in the day still pleasantly lingered.

His lips met hers as she could feel his body gently, but firmly pressed against hers. Their bodies, touching from lips to knees, felt the connection of not only the physical touch, but the emotional one as well.

"I love you so much," he whispered before his lips again pressed against hers. "Thank you for going to meet my mom today. See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad. I know she really liked you."

Elizabeth hesitantly smiled and released a nervous laugh, "Jack, what is she supposed to say to my face…I don't think you're good enough for my son, so I'm not in favor of this continuing?"

Jack wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Whispering he responded, "You don't know my mom, but if that's how she felt, she would have said so."

"I'm gonna take a bath, and I'll be back down in a little while," she kissed his cheek… "Oh, the heart shaped pizza is a very nice touch," she stated before disappearing into the hallway.

As soon as she disappeared upstairs, Jack's phone rang…

"Hey Lee; I'm glad you called, let me tell you what Elizabeth just remembered…"

"Jack wait…"

"What, is something wrong?"

"I got the results of the tire print; it's from a Ford Explorer."

"Well," Jack interjected, "That must not have been what he was driving. I mean there were other vehicles around, because Fisher drives an F-150 truck."

"Yes, I've seen it, but I've never seen him in an Explorer," Lee stated. "But that still doesn't mean it wasn't him or it wasn't the vehicle. What was it that you want to tell me?"

Jack proceeded to relay all the information Elizabeth had just given him regarding her experiences with Steve during their high school years together.

"Jack, I know you're concerned and although I'm sure that what happened in the past is worrisome, you know that it isn't something we can go after him for now," Lee reminded him.

"I know that Lee, but it just shows that maybe he's had issues that no one identified before."

"Well, there will be a chance to see what he's going to do next," Lee replied.

"Why, what happened?"

"Look Jack, I know he got into a fight with you, and you gave him the black eye, but he had those scratches on his face…"

"I'm sure those came from Elizabeth when she was fighting him in the dark."

Lee continued, "I'm sure you're right. But I just heard that he was suspended this afternoon."

"For what?"

"Policy dictates that if you have an accident in a city vehicle, you have to immediately notify the Captain, and a urine drug screen is mandatory," Lee advised. "When he came back from Waynesboro, there was damage to his unmarked cruiser, and at least 24 hours, possibly more, had passed between his alleged accident and notifying the Captain."

"How long is he suspended for?"

"I'm not sure, but it's usually a few days up to a week; unless of course there are other issues."

Forty minutes later, Elizabeth walked into the den wearing a pair of Jack's sweatpants, and a white dress shirt that she found hanging on the back of the bathroom door. "I hope you don't mind," she stated as she stepped into the kitchen where he was pouring two glasses of wine. "It feels like your arms are constantly around me."

"Well, I have to say, you look better in my clothes than I do," he responded with a glance that started at her eyes, slowly moved down her lean body to her toes and back up to her eyes again.

Jack grabbed his phone from the counter, "Here, I got this for you?"

"What?" Elizabeth stated as he handed her his phone.

On the screen was a picture of Maverick wearing his hat that Faith had taken in their yard that afternoon. "Oh Jack, thank you so much…" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He placed his hands on the counter, one on either side of her hips. Leaning in, she met him halfway as their lips met, each one capturing the other.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he released the counter.

"I sure am…" she stated as her hand behind his head pulled him closer. Her lips were ready; soft, warm and partially open as her tongue pressed through, gently tangling with his. "I wish I was a different person, Jack, because I really want to make love to you right now."

He pulled her into his body, "If you were a different person, you wouldn't be the woman I fell helplessly in love with. Would you like some pizza?" suddenly feeling the need to put a bit of distance between their bodies, he stepped away and opened the lid to the box.

"Oh, that looks good; yes, please…"

Following dinner, and a few glasses of wine, Elizabeth fell asleep leaning against Jack as they watched a movie in the den. Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator.

Stepping inside and pressing #2, he had to admit that making out in an elevator had always been a hot dream of his. He thought back to their quick trip to Charleston for her birthday, and their experience in the hotel elevator. Glancing down, he looked into her closed eyes. Watching, he observed her hand reach up and scratch her wrinkled nose, somewhat disappointed that there would be so sequel to their elevator fun.

He carried her into the master bedroom, carefully laid her in bed and covered her with the flat sheet and blanket. Jack stepped into the bathroom and took a shower, and although he often slept in only boxer shorts, he was properly dressed in a pair of teal Tommy John lounge pants and a black t-shirt.

Jack sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. She was precious, and beautiful and his heart was filled with such love. She moved slightly in bed as her head seemed to burrow deeper into the pillow and he laughed softly as a drop of drool found its way out of her mouth and onto the pillow. He was preparing to sleep in the room down the hall, when she shot up in bed and screamed.

He was immediately at her side as his arms enveloped her. "Shh, baby I'm here…"

She was unable to express what had happened in her dream, but as her body shook, he held her. She lay back down and patted beside her on the other side of the large bed, "I know I shouldn't ask this, but will you stay with me?" she asked before realizing that she was in his bed.

"Jack, I can't take your bed."

He was more than happy to share accommodations with her, "We'll decide what room will be yours later; right now, you need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

Without saying a word, Jack lay on top of the blanket and pulled the comforter from the foot of the bed over his body. She turned on her side and scooted her back against his chest. His arm around her waist held her tight against his body.

Feeling her so close against him was both physically and emotionally painful. He wanted to make love to her, to show her how deeply he cared for her, but realized that he'd have to settle for knowing that she felt the same way, even if she was unable to act on those feelings just yet.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke with body stretched across Jack's upper body and underneath his comforter. As she pressed her hands against his t-shirt clad chest, he woke.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how I got this...I mean, I was under the blanket, I got up during the night. I guess I got under the comforter and not the blanket."

Jack was barely awake but knew that he loved the feel of her body against his, no matter what the time of day or night.

Several hours later, they drove together to the courthouse, stopping at Starbuck's for a cup of coffee and a muffin, blueberry for her, and banana nut for him. He walked her to her office as everyone who passed them congratulated 'His Honor' on the new appointment to the bench.

Jack stood at the window in her office observing those coming and going from the building and realized how vulnerable she was. "I'm not so sure that I like you having a window office."

She spun around in her desk chair, "Jack, the window is mirrored, so you can't see in."

"But he knows which office is yours. Stand up…"

"What…?"

"Stand up…"

"Are you giving me orders?"

"Come sit over here for a minute; I'm going to move your desk so you can see out the window," he stated.

"I can see out the window."

"Elizabeth, unless you have eyes in the back of your head, you have to turn around to look out the window. I don't want anyone surprising you."

She did as he asked as her desk was turned so that her back was no longer to the window, and she could see outside from the full width of her office without having to turn her head.

"There, I feel better. Do you have court today?" he asked as he stole a small bite from her blueberry muffin.

"I do, but not until 10," she replied.

He finished his coffee and muffin, tossed the trash away, walked around behind her desk and kissed her goodbye. Assuming that with Steve's suspension he wouldn't be on the property, Jack didn't bring up his name, hoping to keep from worrying her more.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway as Jack walked down the hall, smiling as he turned the corner and disappeared.

"So, you two still good?" Janice asked as she stepped out of her office.

"Yeah; actually, never better," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, I don't envy you having to deal with him at work. That's bound to be difficult."

"Well, he's not sitting on the bench yet, and I'm going to talk to Maury and see if my caseload can be modified to keep me out of his courtroom," Elizabeth advised. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…what?"

"Do you know much about Detective Fisher?"

"What, aren't you happy with having one man crazy about you?"

"Stop it, Janice. Steve and I were friends many years ago, but he's been really weird lately and I think he's trying to hurt me."

"Why would he want to hurt you?"

"I don't know, but there was a situation when I was in Waynesboro; actually, two situations…

"How did you like the role play stuff?" Janice asked.

"I died…"

"Elizabeth, just about everyone I know died, and they never seem to change the scenario. But wait, what happened?"

Steve and Jack got into a fight…"

"Oh WOW, two good looking men fighting over you; boy do you have the life."

"Janice, it's not romantic like you're making it out to be. Do you see this?" Elizabeth asked as she gently pulled up the sleeve of the dark stone colored sweater, she was wearing over her camel colored trousers to reveal the slice on her arm, closed by several butterfly bandages and secured by gauze and tape.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"I was attacked at the B&B Jack and I were staying in…"

"Oh my God; where was Jack; I mean where was the judge…what do we call him?"

"Well, at work I will refer to him at 'Your Honor' and 'Judge Thornton,' but at home he's just Jack…"

"Where was he when you were being attacked? And who attacked you?"

"Jack was in…well, he was in his room."

"His room?"

"Yes, please don't say anything, but we aren't together in that way…yet"

"Well, you go girl. He's obviously crazy about you and you did all that without sleeping with him; I'm impressed. So, who attacked you…and they caught him, I hope?"

"Janice, the lights were out because of a horrible storm, and he wore gloves…"

Janice practically stopped breathing.

"Breathe Janice, and please don't look at me like you feel sorry for me. He cut my arm and choked me, but he didn't rape me…thanks to Jack. And I refuse to be a victim…"

"So, who was it?"

"I didn't see him, but I honestly believe it was Steve Fisher."

"Oh my God…"

"Janice, put your eyes back in your head."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, they treated me at the hospital as if I had been raped. They took DNA from my body, clothes and under my nails," she explained. "Janice, I was fighting like I'd never fought before, but he was on top of me and I could barely move. I think I did scratch him though."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, but I promise, this is between us."

Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth stood up and walked toward the door, "I have court, so I need to go."

"Do you want some company?"

"Do you have court?"

"No, but I thought you might like to have someone to walk with."

Elizabeth was shocked, "Janice, I'm not going to let him rule my life. Besides, I'm in a court building; what can he do to me here?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there."

Elizabeth stepped back into her office, grabbed her files, date book and pen and headed for court.

The metal detectors were quite busy as the flood of people heading to court passed through. She stepped into the elevator and as the door closed, she heard a voice call out, "Please hold the elevator."

Elizabeth pushed the button and the doors opened allowing the person to slip inside before they quickly closed again. She felt as though she had been kicked in the gut when she turned and observed Steve Fisher standing in the elevator less than an arm's distance away.

To be continued…

_**NOTE #1: If you are enjoying this story, Chapter 15 is complete and will be posted shortly.**_

_**NOTE #2: I am trying to write in stories that most people want to read, so if there is a story that you would like an update on, please let me know.**_


	15. Chapter 15- We'd Like Your Blessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 15- We'd Like Your Blessing**_

The metal detectors were quite busy as the flood of people heading to court passed through. She stepped into the elevator and as the door closed, she heard a voice call out, "Please hold the elevator."

Elizabeth pushed the button and the doors opened allowing the person to slip inside before they quickly closed again. She felt as though she had been kicked in the gut when she turned and observed Steve Fisher standing in the elevator less than an arm's distance away.

Never had this happened before. It was the first time that she could recall where she pushed the correct button to open the elevator doors before, they closed completely. Normally, she'd hear, "Please hold the elevator," and her mind would be scattered as she quickly searched for the one button amid many that would open the door.

However, on this occasion, she heard the request, but among the noise of those mingling about, she didn't recognize the voice. Her finger immediately pressed the correct button, and before she knew what had happened, the doors were closed, and she was moving as far away from the monster who now occupied the same space and air as her.

Sadly, every bit of talk she'd just spouted to Janice about not letting Steve rule her life completely disappeared in a puff of smoke when she found herself alone with him as the elevator walls began to close in on her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Steve asked as if they were the best of friends.

"Did you and Jack have a nice weekend?" he continued asking questions, seemingly unphased by her silence.

His tone was pleasant, much like nothing aggressive, dangerous or worrisome had taken place in recent days.

The elevator ride up to the second floor was slow and shaky, bringing to mind the mechanics who were present in the building the previous week to fix the other elevator, leaving her to slam herself for being lazy and not having taken the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she refused to speak and plastered herself up against the wall of the elevator.

Pressing the button on the elevator control panel to stop their upward movement, he asked, "What's the matter with you?" He stepped closer when she looked away praying that the elevator would again begin moving and the doors would quickly open.

"Stay away from me, Steve," she yelled out; "Please just let me out," she practically begged, knowing that he could easily sense her fear.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "We never seem to have time to talk anymore; I miss that…"

"What…?" she was confused and had a difficult time formulating a thought, much less a sentence. Glancing down, she observed her armload of papers, a file, a date book, and her cell phone.

Phones weren't allowed in court, well, they weren't supposed to be in court, but lawyers had them all the time. She knew that she didn't carry that privilege, and she'd meant to leave it on her desk, but now she was thankful for her oversight.

Pushing a few buttons, she began to record him…

"What are you doing?" He stepped closer.

Pulling her belongings into her chest as she tried to back further away, she responded, "Nothing; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then, make yourself at home so we can talk," Steve stated as he stood in front of the control panel.

"I…I…S…Steve, I can't talk now," she barely managed to utter as she observed scratches down his cheeks that she assumed she had caused. "What happened to your face?"

"Well, Jack is safe; I'm not charging him. I figure everyone let their emotions get out of control."

Although her knees wobbled, she did her best to stand firm, and hide the extreme fear that had practically invaded her entire body. "Steve, you were the only one out of control, but I'm not referring to the black eye; the scratches, where did they come from?"

"Oh Elizabeth…just an altercation I had with a pretty little doe…" he stated with a grin that turned her stomach. Smugly he added, "I let her go, but I think she knows that I can get to her at any time, and I'm most certainly not done with her yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as her voice quivered.

Refusing to answer her question, he moved on, "That was a nice bed and breakfast in town. Did you two enjoy your stay?"

"How did you know where we stayed?"

With eyes that appeared to stare directly through her he stated, "I'm a detective. I can find out anything…like you had separate rooms. You two still aren't intimate…."

"That's none of your business," she snapped back.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm not making fun; well, not really, but I guess I'm just surprised that Jack is still hanging around. You know he's dated most of the women in this complex and I'd assume he's bedded many of them as well. Maybe the fact that you haven't slept with him just shows that you're saving yourself for me…"

"Stop it; please, just let me out of here," she released an impassioned plea.

"Oh, but Elizabeth, we're just starting to have so much fun. Just think, here's a riddle for you… 'what am I? I can bring you to tears; I can resurrect the dead, make you smile, and I can turn back time. I can form in an instant and last a lifetime, what am I?"

"I don't know…"

"Elizabeth, I'm a memory. What about this one… 'what is harmless but can kill you?'"

"Why are you talking in riddles; what's with all the games, Steve?" she asked.

"Oh, get with the program Elizabeth; the answer is 'time.' I rather enjoy games, and the lessons we learn along the way from them are so powerful."

"What does that mean, Steve? You know that I don't like games…"

"Well through games you've learned that you don't put a drink down and walk away, only to come back and drink from it later," he stated. "Feel free to thank me now."

Elizabeth froze.

"What's the matter; no gratitude for me saving your life?"

She opened her mouth; she wanted to scream, to yell, to cry, but nothing happened. She was certain that his words had seemingly sucked the oxygen from her body. _**Was he involved with Eli Walker; had he wanted her dead all along?**_

Suddenly feeling braver than she thought possible, or simply realizing that she had nothing to lose, she stood tall, took a deep breath and stated, "Apparently you don't want me, you just want me dead. You can't kill me here. So, were you working with Eli Walker?"

She watched his expression change; gloating he responded, "He's lucky I found him."

"What does that mean? I can't believe that you knew about him and you just let him rape and kill those women…My God Steve, what happened to you?"

"Oh, don't act like you had nothing to do with it."

"Steve, I'm not responsible for you or your actions, so you can't put that on me. Besides, you're a detective, you swore to uphold the law and protect others."

"Oh, get over it, Elizabeth; I didn't have anything to do with those other women, I'm not that callous. You, on the other hand…"

"On the other hand, what…?"

"Eli saw you; he wanted you, so I figured he could take care of you for me."

"You would have let him do that to me? Oh, what am I saying, you did? You knew what he was doing; apparently you knew he was targeting me, he drugged me, and was planning to rape and kill me, and that was okay with you? Thank God for Jack," she became more emotional, feeling somewhat brave, assuming that he would not harm her in a building full of people.

"He's been a fly in the ointment from the beginning. He just needs to walk away before…"

"Before what, Steve? You leave him alone," her tone was strong as she felt the need to stand up and protect her fiancé.

Sadly, her courage disappeared quickly as he stepped closer and Elizabeth pressed herself tightly against the corner of the elevator, wishing that like a mouse, she could slip through the smallest crack in the seam. Quickly aware that was not going to happen, she realized that she might as well get as much information from him as possible.

Glancing down and observing that her phone was no longer recording, she casually pressed the record button as she pushed for more information, "So, Eli Walker was planning to do your dirty work; what did he get out of it?"

"He got you…"

"You're sick, and I don't know if anyone can help you…" she stated as she moved around from the back of the elevator to the front, but still as far away from him as she could possibly manage.

Suddenly she realized, "Oh my God; you killed him, or you had him killed."

"I'm not stupid, Elizabeth…I won't confirm or deny," he stated before changing the subject. "But do you want to know what's funny?" he chuckled.

"None of this is funny, Steve."

"Lighten up, Elizabeth. I think it's funny that you think Jack is able to protect you." He began laughing, a sound much like the nerve shattering screech of nails on a blackboard. "He can't protect you, oh hell, he can't protect himself. I can get to you, and if I want to, I can also get to your precious Jack. So, enjoy your time together; it'll be short lived."

"Leave Jack out of this. He's done nothing to you."

"This black eye says otherwise," he fumed as Elizabeth swore that much like a cartoon, smoke rushed from his ears.

"You deserved that."

"I didn't charge him, but I haven't forgotten."

"I have been nothing but a friend to you. What have I done to make you want to hurt me?"

"Oh Elizabeth, you know what they say about karma…"

"I do know what they say about it, and maybe you're the one who should be concerned," Elizabeth stated, suddenly feeling her knees wobble when he took another step forward.

"You know, it's just a shame when people butt in where they aren't wanted."

"When did I butt in, and what did I do to you to make you so angry with me?"

"Oh, poor pitiful Elizabeth, you have it all wrong. I always wanted you…" his glance drifted to the back of the elevator; "I almost had you too."

"What's that mean?" she asked but felt certain that it was related to her recent attack.

Without answering her question, he moved on, "You didn't want me, but you didn't want anyone else to have me either."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated, still staying as far away as the width of the small elevator would allow. "Please, I have to be in court; can we talk about this later?"

"Oh yeah, right, like you're going to meet me later to talk. I personally think talk is overrated, and it's time for action," he teased her by lifting his jacket, acting as though he was going to pull a weapon from his waistband.

Although she saw no firearm, Elizabeth turned around, dropped to her knees and covered her head.

He laughed sadistically, "Get up; you're pathetic. Do you really think I'd do it here? No, too many people. We'll go someplace where we can be alone."

Seeing several buttons, she'd never previously paid attention to on the control panel in front of him, she remembered what Jack had told her about the elevator at his house and how to call for help.

Realizing that she needed to get out of there, she stepped closer, shocking, but pleasing Steve.

Hoping to get the elevator moving again, she lifted her arm and hit the control panel with her open hand. Hearing an alarm, the elevator again started to move. Only having a short distance to go, the doors opened, and Elizabeth was thankful that there were people just outside as the alarm drew their attention.

She said nothing further to Steve and simply rushed out, "That storm the other night was pretty scary, wasn't it," he yelled out as she rushed down the hall toward court.

Rushing into the courtroom, Elizabeth slipped into the back pew, doing her best to do so without making any noise. Jack, sitting up at the bench off to the side of Judge Olds observed her frazzled, flushed appearance.

Following the current non-support case being heard, Judge Olds took a break. Jack stepped down and took Elizabeth into one of the conference rooms just off the court waiting area and closed the door.

"What's wrong; you look like you've seen a ghost," he stated as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Steve rode up in the elevator with me," she stated. "Jack, initially he acted as if we were the best of friends. But he knows stuff, and I don't mean just what happened last week. I know he attacked me at the B&B, and Jack, he had Eli Walker killed, I know it."

"Why, was he trying to get back at him for coming after you?"

"No, he made a deal with him to kill me, and I guess he knew too much, so Steve either killed him or had him killed."

"Why is he trying to hurt you?"

"I don't know. He kept bouncing back and forth from the guy I knew as a teenager, and this monster he's become, or I guess he's been all along, I just didn't see it."

He took hold of her hands; feeling them shaking he asked, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know; I don't think he got off the elevator."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he was careful not to put his hands on me, but Jack he stopped the elevator. Isn't that abduction?" she asked. Suddenly, she gasped… "My phone, I recorded him…" she stated as she flipped through her belongings that were sitting on the table, but her phone was gone."

She looked around the room, certain that she had the phone, and what was contained in the recordings would prove the fact that he was terrorizing her. "I must have dropped it," she stated as she moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he took hold of her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I'm going to find my phone; I'm telling you Jack, he admitted to things, but he doesn't know I recorded him."

"No…you need to stay here with me."

**Knock, knock…**

Jack answered the door. Standing in the waiting area was Judge Olds' bailiff who advised that she was back on the bench.

"Okay, I'll be right in."

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket, pressed a button and waited on Lee to answer.

"Hey Jack, is everything okay?"

"No, I think we have something on Steve."

"What did he do?"

"He's here at the court, and he got into the elevator with Elizabeth."

"Well Jack, I know that worries you, but he doesn't have any charges against him yet; he can get into an elevator if he wants," Lee advised.

"I know that, but he intentionally stopped the elevator between floors," Jack advised.

"Did he do anything else?" Lee asked.

"Lee, she's scared of him; he told Elizabeth that he had Eli Walker target her," Jack advised. "Lee, he wants her, and if the police won't do anything, I will. He stopped the elevator and she couldn't get out. That's abduction."

"Did anyone hear him say that?" Lee asked.

"Lee, Elizabeth recorded him, but she must have dropped her phone."

"I'm on my way over and I'll bring officers with me," Lee advised. "Does she know where he went?"

"No, she got off the elevator and as far as she knows he didn't…thanks Lee, we've got to get him."

"You come in with me and don't leave until I'm done," Jack stated as he took her hand and led her toward the door.

"Jack, I don't have court with Judge Olds. I was just hoping to see you. I'll be in Judge Banks' court."

"Okay but stay out where you can be seen."

"Huh…?"

"Honey, we don't know where Steve went. I'm sure you're safe in court and around the common areas," he stated doing his best to ease her mind, but in fact he was in need of easing his own. "If you need to go anywhere, don't go alone."

Knowing that she was fiercely independent, he felt the need to emphasize his point, "The fact is there are bailiffs in court and police officers walking all around the building, so just stay in a common area, or in court. I can come get you when I'm finished, and we'll leave together, okay?"

"Jack, I have other things to do; I have appointments, and I can't just sit around in court; I'll be fine," she reminded him. "Oh, can I have the keys to your car. I want to go to the shopping center and order those pictures for your office."

"I'd rather you wait, and I'll go with you," he stated as he held firmly onto his keys.

"Is that because you don't want me driving your vehicle?"

"Of course not, but you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"Your car will be fine, Jack."

He took hold of her hands, looking quite stern he stated, "I don't give a rat's rear end about the car; my only concern is you…"

She took his keys, kissed his lips and rushed off, hoping to make it to court in time, and feeling the need to put her experience with Steve out of her mind.

She walked into court and received a stern look from Judge Banks, having entered in the middle of a case. Elizabeth took a seat at the end of the second pew and waited for her case to be called.

Continuing to search for her phone, she flipped through the items on her lap. Startled, her phone slipped from an envelope in her file and fell to the floor. Thankful that she hadn't lost it, she grabbed it from the carpet below her feet as the audio began to play. The screen was dark, because she had held it between her chest and her belongings while recording, allowing the camera lens to only video the front black cover of her calendar. The audio was low and muffled, but she was certain that a police officer with a technical area of expertise would be able to enhance it.

Feeling the key to Jack's SUV in her pocket, she suddenly had the desire to leave; to run as far and as fast as she could. Sadly, she just as quickly felt certain that no matter what Jack did to protect them, Steve would always find a way to penetrate their defenses.

Understanding that there should be safety in numbers, she decided that once her case was finished in court that she would sit and wait for Jack so they could leave together.

Unaware of the police presence across the hall following Jack's call to Lee, Elizabeth's case was called, and she approached the witness stand to the left of the courtroom. Taking a seat, she placed her file on the wood counter in front of her. She hadn't done many of these reviews in open court, so she was still slightly nervous.

The juvenile, Johnathan Abernathy, sat at the table with his uncle and attorney preparing to listen to Elizabeth's assessment of his family, school record, community involvement, and treatment options.

"Ms. Thatcher are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Elizabeth stated as she opened her file and flipped to her social history investigation and report.

"Johnathan is seventeen years old; he was found guilty upon his plea to Grand Larceny, with an additional charge of Burglary being nolle prossed by the Commonwealth. He is an eleventh-grade student at Ocean Lakes High School where his grades are average to below average, and his discipline record was unremarkable prior to entering middle school."

Elizabeth continued, "However, when he entered 6th grade, his parents had separated the previous summer, and there were suspicions of abuse within the home. Social services were called several times, but the family seemed to rally around themselves and secrets of abuse remained hidden."

Elizabeth flipped through several pages of her report before continuing, "Johnathan's behavior at school continued to escalate. At one point, the school filed charges against his parents because he was not attending, and no one could get Mr. or Mrs. Abernathy to appear for a conference. Sadly, two years ago, Mr. Abernathy shot his wife, then took his own life in the home, with Johnathan being the person who found them. Unfortunately, Mrs. Abernathy succumbed to her injuries and it left Johnathan with no family members capable of assuming his custody at that time."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and glanced around. Observing that everyone appeared to be hanging on each word that passed her lips, she continued. "Johnathan was placed in the custody of Social Services, and his behavior eventually warranted his placement in Centreville Group Home. The staff reported that although Johnathan participated as required, they still had many issues with him. The residents of the neighborhood complained that he was defiling dead carcasses of ducks by placing firecrackers in their mouths and blowing up their bodies, but the final straw came when he set a fire in the group home which necessitated his immediate removal."

"Johnathan's maternal uncle, Mr. Bennett, seated beside him, retired from the military, and was willing to take his nephew into his home. He has him in outpatient counseling as well as in home services through a private provider covered by his military insurance."

Elizabeth continued to explain until she glanced up and observed the look of surprise on the faces of the bailiff, Judge and everyone seated in court. Realizing that the story she was providing was shocking and quite sad she continued until she observed the bailiff carefully unholster his weapon and place it on the Commonwealth's table.

Finding the bailiff's behavior quite odd, she was confused until she felt the cold, hard steel of a revolver's barrel against the back of her head, quickly realizing that Steve had entered the courtroom through the back hallway. She closed her eyes and feared the worst.

"What do you want detective?" Judge Banks asked as he pressed the panic button under his bench.

"Oh, I guess you didn't get the news; I'm no longer a detective."

"I didn't know, but why don't you and I go talk in my chambers?" Judge Banks offered, doing his best to secure Elizabeth's freedom.

"I appreciate it Judge, but I think I'd rather talk to the beautiful Ms. Thatcher."

"Don't you want to talk to me, Elizabeth?"

Although she remained seated, she felt as though her body had hit the floor, knocking every bit of oxygen from her lungs. She opened her mouth, but nothing escaped, no sounds, no air, and she desperately struggled to even catch her breath.

Across the hall, the bailiff quietly and quickly ushered people out of Judge Olds' courtroom as Lee follow him outside. Jack asked, "What's wrong?" He was unfamiliar with the protocol as he had never experienced the panic alarm previously.

"Something is happening across the hall; Judge Banks set off the panic alarm," Judge Olds advised.

She barely completed her sentence before Jack was running toward the door.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"He's after her…"

As Jack pulled on the door, it wouldn't budge. He pulled and pushed, "It's locked, Jack," Judge Olds announced. "Whenever there's a problem they lock the courtroom doors to protect the judges," she explained.

"I have to get out. That door…?" Jack nodded toward the door behind the bench which went down the back hallway on the opposite side of the building.

"That one is probably open, but Jack, you need to stay here where you're safe."

"She's not safe; he's after her…" he yelled out as the door opened and he entered the hallway.

"Who is he, and who is he after?" Judge Olds addressed her court clerk.

"I'm not sure who 'he' is, but I believe that 'she' is Elizabeth Thatcher. I guess you're one of the few people who didn't know they were dating."

Police officers and bailiffs in the building headed for Courtroom #2, but since the panic alarm was set off by the Judge and not the bailiff, they didn't rush in.

Back in Courtroom #2, Steve put his hand around a handful of Elizabeth's loose auburn locks and pulled her from her seat. "Hey Elizabeth, it looks like you're done now; let's go talk."

"Steve," Judge Banks called out, "Please, leave her here, let's you and I go talk."

"No disrespect sir, but she's a lot prettier than you. I'd rather spend time with her…" Steve stated as he pulled her toward the door.

"Steve, I can't let you take her out of here," Judge Banks ordered, a command that Steve simply laughed off.

He pushed Elizabeth back into her chair. Moving his gun to point at everyone in the courtroom, Steve stated, "Sorry Judge, but Ms. Thatcher and I have some things we need to work out, so STAY OUT OF IT…" he started out normal and suddenly became agitated, yelling as he continued to pull at Elizabeth to go with him.

Seeing the fear on the faces of everyone sitting in court, and worried for Johnathan and the trauma he had already experienced in his short life, she stood up and with the gun nudging her along, she walked out the back door, praying that she could keep him talking long enough for someone to help her.

"Owww Steve, that hurts," she cried out as he kept grabbing her arm that he'd previously sliced with the knife. "I'll go with you, just take your hands off me."

"Just keep moving; we're gonna talk, I've got a quiet place for us," he stated, following closely behind her as they continued down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

As Elizabeth opened the door to the staircase, Janice stepped out and into the hallway. "Are you done already?" she asked.

Elizabeth said nothing but simply nodded her head as they stepped into the stairwell. Janice saw no weapon, but Elizabeth and Steve pushed past her so quickly that she wasn't sure what she'd seen. One thing she was certain of, she observed fear in Elizabeth's eyes. Knowing what Elizabeth had previously told her, she rushed to find some officers.

Janice ran down the empty hallway. Grabbing the handle to Courtroom #1, she pulled but the door was locked. Wasting no time, she continued down the hall and into Courtroom #2. Bursting through the door with no thought of the quiet respect she usually provided when entering a courtroom, she was surprised to see the room filled with police and bailiffs, all of whom were milling about while Judge Banks remained on the bench.

No one seemed to even know she was there until she yelled, "ELIZABETH NEEDS HELP…"

"Where is she?" Lee yelled over the buzzing of all the other voices.

"They went into the back stairwell," she advised.

As Lee ran out the door, he called via his radio for assistance in the back of the building. Three bailiffs and five police officers, two of which came to court with Lee and the others present for their own cases, headed down the back hallway, weapons drawn, toward the stairwell, as Jack, running up the opposite hallway met them at the door.

Inside the stairwell, Steve ripped the items out of her arms, His anger escalated when her phone hit the floor amid the belongings she was carrying and the prior recordings she'd made while they were in the elevator began to play. "YOU BITCH…" he yelled as he stomped on her phone until pieces seemed to scatter across the landing and down several steps.

Steve continued to pull Elizabeth, trying his best to get her downstairs. She struggled, holding tight onto the handrail, fearful that if he got her outside, she'd never be seen alive again.

Outside, sirens, both police and ambulance, could be heard passing beside the building, eventually situating themselves in the back. Police car after police car unloaded and entered the building while the paramedics awaited the securing of the scene.

Looking through the window that covered a small 8" x 8" square in the top of the door, there was nothing but stairs, scattered file papers, and broken phone pieces that Lee assumed Elizabeth had apparently dropped.

From the first floor, several police officers quietly entered the stairwell. Standing patiently, they could hear Steve and Elizabeth talking, or rather Steve yelling and Elizabeth attempting to calm him. From the second floor, Lee and two other officers stepped inside the stairwell, with the remaining officers being ordered to forcefully hold Jack in the hallway.

"Don't let anything happen to her, Lee," Jack whispered.

"Steve, it's Lee Coulter. I know you don't want to hurt Elizabeth, so why don't you just let her go."

"How do you know what I want? You need to go away so Elizabeth and I can talk."

"Steve, you know I can't do that," Lee stated, doing his best to remain calm, knowing all the while that Jack was frantic.

"Lee, I'm okay, please let us talk…" Elizabeth stated as she stood against the wall in plain view of the officers above and below her, hoping that since her phone was broken, maybe she could get him to admit to something…anything.

Directing her attention back to Steve, Elizabeth felt oddly safe with the massive police presence, not thinking that the gun he held could discharge a bullet before any of the officers, with weapons drawn, could take him down. "Steve, was anything you told me the truth? I mean were you in the military, and did you really have a child?"

"Some was true…"

"What was a lie, do you have a son?"

"Yes, I have a son, but I was never in the military. I was surprised that you believed that; you know I've never liked anyone telling me what to do…my God Elizabeth, you are so gullible," Steve stated before breaking out in laughter. "I'll bet that Jack has told you that he loves you, and you probably believed that too…so, so gullible."

Steve appeared to be in his own world, oblivious to the growing number of officers above and below him. He stared into Elizabeth's eyes as he stepped closer, "Of course he told you he loved you; what's not to love…those eyes, your soft skin, and those lips," his thumb ran roughly across her bottom lip. "You don't have any idea how many times I've fallen asleep thinking about those lips." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Stop Steve…" she whispered.

He quickly went from soft spoken to enraged as he slammed his hand on the cinderblock wall beside Elizabeth's head, "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Involved…? I'm confused, I haven't seen you in years; what did I get involved with?"

"You told Amanda to get away from me."

"No, I didn't; I haven't seen Amanda…"

"Amy got involved; she shouldn't have, and because of you, Amanda disappeared with my boy."

"Amy…?"

"Amanda's cousin; she came to see you last spring when you were both at Villanova and you told her to get Amanda away from me," he stated. "We were having problems, but it wasn't your place to get involved. You made me lose my boy, so it's only fair that you get to lose something…"

"I don't know what you're talking about; I don't know Amanda's cousin," she responded before realizing who he was speaking of.

"Steve, if you love someone, it's not supposed to hurt. I was working as a counselor, and I gave her the information that she needed at that moment. If I'd known who Amy was and who she was talking about maybe I could have helped."

"Instead you just sent them away. My boy is five years old…"

"Steve, did you ever abuse him?"

"No, never; I'm not going to be like my parents."

"Why didn't you tell me what they were doing?"

"Because you would have just thought that I was weak."

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have tried to help, because you were my best friend."

"Were…? Do you think we can ever get those feelings back?"

Finding it difficult to follow as he bounced from hating her to loving her, and not wanting to antagonize him further, it was now her turn to lie, "Of course; I still love you."

"Good, let's get out of here; we'll go some place and start over; just you and me," Steve stated as he continued to hold the gun again her body while his arm around her waist began pulling on her to go down the steps.

"Steve, I can't go anywhere with you. Don't you remember, I'm with Jack…"

"I can take care of that," he stated as he used her body much like a shield and aimed the gun upward at Jack.

"No, no don't, I'll go with you," she stated.

"Smart move…"

"Steve, I can't let you out of here with her," Lee called out from above.

"I came here today to get her, and she's coming with me one way or another."

"Steve, calm down. Talk to me; let's work this out," Lee did his best to start negotiations.

"Can you get me my kid back?" Steve asked.

"I'd like to try," Lee responded, knowing that even if he could find Steve's child, he'd never turn him over to him.

"We have nothing to discuss," he stated as he began waving his gun around. "I'm having a lot of fun talking with Elizabeth." Turning his attention back to her he added, "Aren't you having fun?"

She didn't respond. Redirecting their conversation back to his marital relationship, she asked, "Did you abuse Amanda?"

"We hit each other, but she started it. I didn't hit her until she started hitting me."

"Steve, this isn't a case of who can one up the other. Neither of you should be using violence. The abuse doesn't have to physically happen to your son to affect him. You need help; all of you need help."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Steve continued to suggest, totally ignorant to the growing number of police officers converging on either end of the stairwell and their inability to move more than a few feet in either direction.

"Steve, we can't let you out of here, and you know it. Please, don't make things worse; let Elizabeth go."

"I can't; she's the only one who understands me." Turning back to Elizabeth, he stated, "You were supposed to be mine. We talked about getting married and raising a family and…"

"Steve, we talked about that when we were fifteen years old and we promised that we'd always be there for each other. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you needed."

"We can date, Elizabeth. You know, start over…"

Jack was no more that fifteen feet away from Elizabeth and Steve if you measured down the stairs and around the corner, but only five feet if you calculated the distance as the crow flies. He could feel her fear, actually he could taste it as it mingled with his own.

"Steve," Lee called out, "Come on; don't make this worse by putting her in jeopardy. Let her go…"

"I'm taking her with me," Steve stated, as Lee wondered if he meant leaving the building, or leaving this life.

"Please don't hurt her," Jack yelled out from just outside the door, officers on either side of him holding him in place.

Not thinking that he could still harm her in the seconds it would take the police to take him down, she started asking her own questions. "Steve, why did you hurt me?"

"Hurt you, when…?"

"Steve; now is the time to be honest. I know it was you who attacked me in Waynesboro; but I still don't know why? If you believe that I'm the only one who understands you, why would you want to hurt me?"

She watched as his exterior seemed to crumble. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek, seemingly as if they were lovers, and alone. Elizabeth attempted to move away from him…

"I want you to remember what we used to mean to each other. Elizabeth, you don't care about me like you used to. You're scared of me; but I love you; don't you know I'd never hurt you?" he was emotional as he stepped toward her pushing her back hard against the wall.

Waiting on Lee's order the officer's held their ground.

Confused by his vacillation between loving and insane, Elizabeth responded, "Steve, the knife you dug into my mattress says otherwise. You cut my arm, strangled and terrorized me…that's not love."

"So, you admit it was you…" Jack yelled from up above.

Lee said nothing, but he turned back toward Jack and his expression said _**stop antagonizing him**_.

"I'm not admitting to anything," Steve yelled back. "Just try to prove it."

"Steve, I don't need to prove it. I know it was you, and I'm just so sorry that you felt the need to hurt me," Elizabeth stated, wavering between wanting to take him down for assaulting her, and yet feeling slightly protective of her one time best friend.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway. He could see her eyes glistening from the tears that filled them. He wasn't certain how this happened, how Steve got to her in a crowded building, and he couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty, having told her that she'd be safe in court.

Lowering her glance back to Steve she observed him becoming fidgety so she changed the subject, not realizing that anything at this stage would easily provoke him. "So, Amanda and your baby didn't die in a car accident?"

"No, but you sure felt sorry for me, didn't you?" he laughed, an expression that angered Elizabeth.

"I did feel sorry for you, but why did you lie?"

"They may as well be dead."

"Why, did you hurt any of them?"

"No of course not."

"Steve, where are they?" she asked.

"Stay back," Steve yelled at an officer who took a step closer to them. He pointed his gun at Elizabeth, causing her to drop to her knees and cover her head with her arms.

"No…don't" Jack yelled from above as he struggled with the officers who held him.

"Get up Elizabeth," Steve stated as he took several steps, moving forward and then to the side, grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Focusing on the gun which was still aimed in her direction she asked, "Steve, Amy disappeared…what happened to her?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Steve, if you ever cared anything about me, just give me your gun, and let's get you some help."

"I can't go to jail; I won't make it…" Steve stated as he turned the gun on himself.

"NO…" Elizabeth yelled as she rushed him, pushing his arm away as he discharged the only bullet held in the chamber, which he had intended for her, but now was thankfully lodged in the second-floor wall.

As officers from the top and bottom of the staircase converged, Steve was quickly knocked against the wall and taken into custody. With the officers rushing, grabbing and doing their best to secure the area, no one realized that Elizabeth lay slumped on the floor, having fallen down half of a flight of stairs when she was pushed out of the way, slamming her body against the cinderblock wall and knocking the air out of her.

The officers released Jack when they also rushed inside.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" Jack called out to her as he approached. Assuming that she had been the recipient of the bullet, he yelled, "I need a paramedic…NOW!"

Carefully, he rolled her over, thankful that he observed no blood. He held her in his arms as Lee radioed for the paramedics to enter the building.

Jack rested her upper body against the wall as he jumped up and lunged at Steve when he passed by in handcuffs on his way to an awaiting police car. One punch landed on his face before Lee pulled him away.

"Concentrate on Elizabeth; we have him…"

Elizabeth was awake and initially struggling to breathe as most of the officers cleared the stairwell. By the time the paramedics wheeled the stretcher into the building, she was sitting up and talking.

"Jack, I'm fine," she stated as she struggled to get up. Realizing that he was holding her down, she pushed his hand away, "Please, don't make a fuss; I just had the wind knocked out of me. Is Steve okay?"

"You're worried about him?" he angrily remarked.

"Jack, he's sick and needs help," she stated as the paramedics began to check her over.

Jack backed away as the paramedics converged upon them, confused with all Steve had done to her, to them, that she could still be worried about him.

Once they had finished their exam, they suggested that Elizabeth be checked out at the hospital. She initially declined but was reminded by Maury that any injury which occurred while on the job had to be checked out at the hospital.

Once she was loaded up into the ambulance, she made a joke that this was becoming a pattern, a comment that neither of the paramedics understood.

Upon being medically discharged from the hospital, Elizabeth walked out into the ER waiting area and found Jack sitting by the window talking on the phone.

"Mom, she's out now, I have to go…I love you too," he ended his call and rushed over.

"Are you okay?" he pulled her into his chest.

Holding her tightly she joked, "Jack, I can't breathe."

"Then why are they releasing you?"

"No, I can't breathe because you're holding me too tight…"

"Oh, sorry…"

Once settled in the car they headed to pick up Maverick. Instead of pulling into Elizabeth's driveway, he pulled in next door.

They went to the door and were welcomed with open arms as Faith advised that a news alert regarding the incident had appeared on TV. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am, I'm just worried about Steve…"

"Please tell her that he's getting what he deserves," Jack stated.

"Jack, I can't tell her how to feel, and neither can you. He's obviously sick. So, what happened? They said on TV that…" she went on to explain the information that was in the report.

"That's pretty much it," Jack stated.

"Thank you so much for keeping Maverick. I hope he hasn't been any trouble," Elizabeth glanced around looking for her four-legged ball of comfort.

"He has been a dream. Let me get him for you," Faith stated as she walked to the back door and let him inside.

Elizabeth followed Faith into the den and took a seat. Maverick piled into her lap as she wrapped him in her arms. "I've missed you buddy," she whispered while holding him tightly.

"She needs him right now," Jack whispered as he stood in the hallway with Faith and watched their interaction.

"She needs you too…" Faith responded.

"I hope so."

"Jack, do you doubt it?"

Jack stepped back into the entryway as Faith followed him, "You and I have known each other for a long time."

"Yes, we have, and I've never seen you so crazy over a woman before."

"I love her, Faith. Today, when he held that gun on her, I felt as though someone was ripping my heart out." He investigated the den and smiled at the visual of Elizabeth, content with her dog, before returning his glance to Faith. "I know that it seems soon, but I know it's right. I just hope that…" his voice trailed off before he let their engagement news slip.

"Are you worried about Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm worried about her parents."

"Jack, any parent would be thankful to have a man as good as you involved with their daughter. Trust me; it'll be fine."

Carrying Maverick in her arms, Elizabeth walked into the entryway, "Are you okay?" she asked Jack.

"What could be wrong; you're okay, and we have this ball of fur ready to go home."

As they left, Elizabeth stepped off the porch and started for her front yard. "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I was going home, why?"

"Aren't you staying with me?"

"Well, I thought I was just staying with you because of Steve. He's no longer a threat to me so I can go home."

Jack's disappointment was evident, "Actually, I like having you at the house. Stay with me, Elizabeth. I mean, after all, we are engaged."

"You're engaged…? Faith squealed. "When did that happen, and why have you not told us?"

"Last week, and we were supposed to tell my parents before we let the cat out of the bag, Jack…"

"I'm sorry, but I love having you with me. Everything seems more real with you there."

"How about this, I'll stay because I did hit my head, and we can talk about what we want to do down the line."

"I'll take it…"

They walked over to Elizabeth's house and grabbed food for Maverick, some of his favorite toys, and a few of her outfits for work.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Faith asked.

"We were supposed to go this weekend…" Elizabeth replied.

"Can't we still go?" Jack inquired as the three of them exited her house, walked down the steps and headed back next door.

"Do you still want to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, I do; don't you?" Jack answered her question with one of his own. "Honey, the sooner we go tell your parents, the sooner we can plan this wedding."

"I know your right; okay," Elizabeth responded before turning back to Faith, "I guess we're going this weekend."

As Jack opened Elizabeth's car door, she turned to Faith, "I know I can't ask you not to tell Carson, but please don't tell anyone else until we let my parents in on the news.

Faith ran her finger across her heart in the shape of a cross, "I promise."

The ride home was quiet as Elizabeth held Maverick in her lap while she stared out the window. "Jack, are you upset with me?"

"No…"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not upset with you, but I have to be honest, I don't understand you being so worried about Steve. I mean, Elizabeth he's been terrorizing you…us; he could have killed you…"

"I know, and I don't think I'd be worried about him if he weren't in custody. But Jack, he was my best friend for a long time, and this is not the person I remember. He needs help."

"Well Elizabeth, from what you've told me, mentally and emotionally, he hasn't been right for quite some time."

"I know you're right, but Jack, I can't help feeling somewhat responsible for how things have turned out."

"What happened to him is not your fault," Jack stated. "Elizabeth, you are kind and compassionate, and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. None of this is your fault, but please, don't have any contact with him…at least not without me being there."

"I love you, Jack. My feelings for Steve are nothing like what they once were. I understand that he has terrorized me…us, and I don't want to see him; I just want to know that he's going to get help," she explained. "Now, why else are you upset with me?" Maverick slipped out of her arms and piled into the back seat.

"I don't want you to leave," Jack admitted as he pulled up into his driveway, shut off the engine and turned in his seat to face her.

"But Jack, don't you think it'll be too tempting for me to live here with you before we get married? I mean, I understood why you wanted me to live here while everything was going on with Steve, but he's in custody now; I'm safe."

Maverick stuck his head between the two front seats, "Let's take him for a walk and we can talk…" Jack suggested. He slipped a leash over Maverick's head and encouraged him to exit the vehicle on the driver's side.

Walking down the path onto the beach, their fingers entwined as his thumb brushed across the skin on the top of her hand.

"Jack, I love staying here with you, but…"

"Elizabeth, I have plenty of room," Jack stated as they stopped and stared out onto the water. "I have to admit, I look forward to being with you in the evening; having dinner, sitting on the sofa and watching TV, and having you curl up next to me. We can make it work; I know we can."

"Jack…"

"Wait, does this have anything to do with what Steve said; because if it does… you know my heart Elizabeth; I do love you."

"Jack, if it had anything to do with what Steve told me, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Steve was trying to hurt me. He said that you'd dated most of the women in the court complex and had slept with a majority of those."

"Excuse me…?"

"Jack, I didn't say I believed him; I simply told you what he said. I know how you feel about me," her hand rested along his cheek. "Jack, if all you wanted to do is sleep with me, you'd already be gone. Besides, when we were in Charleston and I was drunk, you could have easily talked me into anything. But you were kind and loving and honestly concerned about me. I feel safe with you; I love you, I do, but we're going to be working together and living together; don't you think that's going to be a bit much?"

"Honey, we work in the same building, but we could go an entire week without seeing each other during the day. Besides, when we get married you are planning to live with me, aren't you?"

"That's silly; of course, I am."

"Then stay here with me." Observing that she was still hesitant he added, "I've come close to losing you, Elizabeth. I'm comfortable when you're here; it just feels right."

"Jack, obviously I've never lived with a man before."

"Is that what you're worried about; that I've lived with women before?"

"No, honestly that isn't what I'm thinking about, but since you brought it up, how many women have you lived with before?"

"Elizabeth, I've never lived with a woman before; I've never wanted to," he stated as he turned to face her while she continued to watch the waves stirring on the bay. Carefully he turned her to face him, "I love you; I've never said that to any other woman before in my life."

"Not even your mom," she teased.

"Ooo gross; please don't joke about things, Elizabeth. This is serious; I'm serious," he stated as he turned away and watched while the traffic continued in the distance across the Chesapeake Bay Bridge Tunnel.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she stated as she stepped closer and leaned against his body.

"Elizabeth, when I told you I loved you, I meant it then, I mean it now, and I will mean it every day for the rest of my life," he stepped away slightly as his finger under her chin lifted her face up and their lips met.

Jack continued, "Elizabeth, I've dated some wonderful women…"

"Jack, you've told me about your prior girlfriends, and I'm aware how wonderful they were…"

"Elizabeth, they were nice women, but I've never said I love you before because I never felt it. I never felt the ache in my heart when they weren't around; I never thought about my future with them in mind, and I never saw myself waking up to the same woman for the rest of my life…until you."

"I love you, and I have never said that before to another man."

"Not even to your father?"

"Okay, point made; that's equally gross, and I'm sorry that I mentioned it. But Jack, our situation is quite different here," she stepped away.

"How so, you love me, and I love you; men and women in relationships live together all the time."

"But Jack, most people in relationships aren't in our situation. You are a judge, and I basically work for you. If people find out we're living together, don't you think it could cause problems?"

"Elizabeth, I'm going to talk to Maury and see about keeping you out of my courtroom, at least there won't be professional contact. You can still come see me in my chambers."

"Well, that's not going to happen; that's just asking for trouble."

"Elizabeth, we've gone off track here…please just stay here with me."

She glanced around at the beautiful scenery, "Well, who wouldn't want to live here? I mean the scenery is gorgeous, and besides there is the added bonus of you…" she mentioned as she practically melted when he smiled, causing the deep dimples that she loved so much.

"Then stay…! I have plenty of bedrooms, pick whichever one you want, and I promise that I won't push you for any more than you can comfortably give. Please…"

"What about my house?"

"Well, you have the lease for what, a year?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, well, if we go to Carson's for dinner we don't have to leave early, and we can just walk next door for the night. Oh, and Maverick will still have a yard."

"You have it all worked out, don't you?"

"Honey, I know we aren't married yet, but if we aren't living together, we could go an entire week and not see each other at all. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then say you'll give it a try…"

Elizabeth closed the distance between them; her hand rested along his cheek, "I love you; I'm incredibly proud of you, and I look forward to becoming your wife. If you believe that we can do this, then my answer is yes."

She leaned closer; her lips, full and carrying a slight saltiness from the breeze coming in over the bay pressed softly against his.

As they separated, he observed her tears falling, "What's wrong?"

Watching as the waves continued to build before crashing on shore, she stated, "I don't know the other women who dated you, but they sure missed out when they let you get away. I love you, Jack Thornton."

As both stood near the waterline, lost in their private bubble of space and time, he turned her to face him. Finding her perfume, a combination of spring and the scent of warm honey to be quite intoxicating, he leaned in as his lips pressed gently against hers.

One kiss led to another, and yet another, as neither could control the increase of passion with each touch.

As they separated, each one seemed to be sucking oxygen as if they hadn't breathed in ages. Her breath, even with the cool breeze coming in from the water, was warm and felt much like a summer. His glance moved between her eyes and her delicious lips. Wanting the closeness that he craved from her, he leaned in. Her lips were smooth, melting like chocolate against his mouth.

Elizabeth breathed through her nose, not wanting to release his lips. She found Jack's cologne, Versace Eros, to be both intriguing and pleasant as it provided a woody scent with a slight spicy afterthought. His arm slipped around her waist, resting along the small of her back as his free handheld the back of her head. Their lips met again and again, as he completely and addictively invaded all her senses.

He picked her up in his arms as the waves crashed on shore. They paid no attention to anything around them, including Maverick, who continued to be mesmerized by his own pawprints that were evident in the sand with each step he took, but as the waves rolled in, they just as quickly disappeared from view.

He placed her feet back on the sand as she took his hand and they walked down the beach, "Jack, what's gonna happen to Steve?"

"Do we need to talk about him right now?" he sounded quite perturbed.

"I'm sorry," she stated as she turned away and began watching Maverick dancing in the water.

"Elizabeth, look at me…" Jack stated as his hand on her arm turned her back to face him. "I love you and I want to talk about us…our future. I'm sorry that I don't have the sympathy for Steve that you do, but when I think about him, all I have is anger. Can you understand how I feel; I mean he almost took you away from me?"

"I do understand Jack; I just can't walk away from him like I did before," she stated.

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, I want nothing to do with Steve, but while he's locked up, I want to know that he's receiving help…that's all."

"Honey; don't worry about him. I'll talk to the Commonwealth and see if they can place him in a facility where he'll get some help," Jack assured her.

"You'd do that for him?"

"I'd do it for you…"

She smiled, but just as quickly the brightness in her face disappeared, "Jack, speaking of the Commonwealth, do you know where Sara is?"

"I heard that she accepted a position out of town. She supposedly left the Commonwealth's Attorney's office without any notice."

"So, she's gone?"

"Yes, I believe so. No need to worry about her, okay?"

Her right hand held his left as her free hand crossed her body and held his arm near his elbow, pulling her body closer to his. "I'm cold; are you ready to go back," she asked.

"Let's go home…" he laughed softly, "I like the sound of that."

Once inside, Elizabeth went through Jack's kitchen to find something for dinner. "Um, unless you want peanut butter on crackers, we need to go grocery shopping."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I personally love peanut butter and crackers."

"How about Italian?"

"Well, I love Italian, but sadly the only thing you have that's Italian is a can of parmesan cheese…wait, is that really Italian?"

Jack laughed, grabbed his phone from the table and dialed a number, "Hey Marco; this is Jack Thornton. I'd like to place an order for spaghetti and meatballs, chicken parmigiana, two salads, and do you have any Cannolis?"

A moment later Jack responded, "Okay I'll take two. I'll pay cash when the driver gets here."

"Do you eat out all the time?" she asked after he ended his call.

"Well, actually most nights I was at either Lee's or Carson's, so to answer your question, no, I don't cook much."

Elizabeth stood at the kitchen sink and washed her hands. Turning around to face Jack, she stated, "I think that's why you want me here, so I can cook for you," she teased.

He approached her, boxing her in with his hands resting on the sink, one arm on either side of her body. "Ms. Thatcher, I can think of a lot of reasons why I want you here, and cooking dinner is way down on my list."

"Oh, but cooking made it on your list?" she teased.

"Elizabeth, I love you for so many reasons…"

"Tell me…"

"Do you want the complete list?" he whispered as his lips made gentle contact along her neck.

"Feel free to summarize," she whispered in response as her head tilted slightly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I love you because you are brave and courageous," his lips pressed against her collarbone before moving to the other side of her neck.

"Uh-huh, and…"

"I love you because you have a gentle, engaging smile that pulls me in every time," his lips slowly moved up her neck.

"Uh-huh, and…"

"I love you because you are compassionate and caring even when it hurts…" he nibbled gently on her earlobe as he felt her body melt against him.

"Uh-huh, and…"

"I love you because you forgive me for the stupid things I say and do…"

"Uh-huh, and there are a lot of those…" she giggled as he leaned back slightly, sharing the same air, she continued, "And…"

"I love you because you make me strive to be a better man…"

She caught his eyes, "Jack, that's not true; you were already a wonderful man when we met…"

His hands left the countertop and cradled her face, "In all seriousness," he spoke softly, gently, "I love you because you're strong, and kind, and when I'm worried, or concerned, or I'm not sure exactly what to do, I simply look at you, and the answer becomes so clear. You are so beautiful inside and out."

Jack kissed her forehead, "Elizabeth, you are the puzzle piece I've searched for all my life. You make me feel whole…you complete my life's picture."

Jack took a breath and felt her hand on his cheek as her fingers brushed away tears that he wasn't aware were falling. "Elizabeth, you are my love, and my life and I can't imagine spending the rest of my days with anyone but you. When I heard…" he turned away and tried to catch his breath.

Thinking back only hours ago, as they left the building following her abduction barely able to escape the massive police presence, neither one spoke of the incident. Jack felt that she needed time to decompress, and the fact was, his heart couldn't take the possibility of losing her. So not talking about it somehow kept the possibility from seeming like a reality.

Suddenly, in that moment of truth, he couldn't remain silent. Turning back, he continued, "When I couldn't get to you in the stairwell, and I heard you scream…the gun went off, and I …"

Tears pooled in her eyes as he continued, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she teased.

"Don't joke about this. What happened today was very real, and at that moment I understood how life can change in the blink of an eye."

Elizabeth gave into the emotions of the moment as he wiped away her tears just as quickly as they fell. "Jack, when I caught your eyes, I knew you were scared for me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, so if something happened, there wouldn't have been things left unsaid. I know you know that I love you, but I don't think you have any idea how deeply I love you."

"I know I told you that I wouldn't push, and physically I'm not. But if today has shown me anything, it's that life is so very precious, and I don't want to wait a long time to get married," he stated, his words sounding somewhat rushed.

Jack continued, "I don't want you to give up on what you've always dreamed of, but I was so afraid that I had lost you today…I just want you to be my wife."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands on her waist lifted her up on the counter and he stepped between her legs. With her knees resting along his hips, her legs went around his body crossing at her ankles behind him.

"How about a wedding dress, family and friends, a couple of roses and a Justice of the Peace?" she asked, her tone was quite serious.

He pulled her against him; their bodies were close, touching, yet neither one felt that they were close enough. Each one held tightly to the other; the fear of loss so fresh in their minds as they tried to calm the ache in their hearts.

The doorbell rang; the first time they were still lost in each other. The second time, Jack rested his forehead against hers, "Dinner's here…"

Jack went to the door while Elizabeth grabbed the wine from his otherwise empty refrigerator. She grabbed Maverick's food and fed him in his crate.

With the food and wine on the table, they sat down to eat. "Seriously, what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked.

"What kind do you want?" she replied with a question of her own.

"Honey, if you're asking me, we'd already be married, but it's your day, so what would make you the happiest?"

When she wasn't cutting her chicken parmigiana into bite size pieces, her hand and his were touching as his fingers brushed across her skin. "Jack, it is your day too."

Just the thought of her as his wife brought about a bright smile, "I know, but if I'm being honest, I don't want to waste time planning when we could be starting our life together."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I do want a wedding dress, some flowers and music, and our families and closest friends, but I don't need anything elaborate. How about getting married on the beach?"

"I think that's perfect; when…?"

"Well, we still have to tell my parents, but as soon as they know, we can start to plan. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect…"

With dinner finished and several glasses of wine consumed by each, they took Maverick outside for a final walk of the night. He ran along the water line as Jack and Elizabeth stood under the glow of the golden moon, her arms around his neck and his around her body, resting on her lower back.

"You are so beautiful," he spoke softly as his lips hungered for hers. "Dance with me…"

"I'd love to, but I don't have a phone; we don't have any music," she stated.

"We'll take care of that tomorrow, but right now, I'm like a Boy Scout, I'm always prepared," he stated as he pulled his phone from his back pocket. Flipping through his music files he suddenly stopped… "This one's perfect…"

While Maverick's attention was consumed by a mass of sand crabs, Jack and Elizabeth danced to "You're My Inspiration" by Chicago.

_**You know our love was meant to be**__**  
**__**The kind of love that lasts forever**__**  
**__**And I want you here with me**__**  
**__**From tonight until the end of time**_

_**You should know everywhere I go**__**  
**__**You're always on my mind**__**  
**__**In my heart, in my soul, baby**__**  
**_

As her head rested on his chest, his finger under her chin lifted her face and he captured her lips.

_**You're the meaning in my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**__**  
**__**You bring feeling to my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**_

_**Wanna have you near me**__**  
**__**I wanna have you hear me saying**__**  
**__**No one needs you more**__**  
**__**Than I need you**_

_**And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see**__**  
**__**We're so in love when we're together**__**  
**__**Now I know that I need you here with me**__**  
**__**From tonight until the end of time  
**__**You should know, everywhere I go**__**  
**__**Always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul**_

_**You're the meaning in my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**__**  
**__**You bring feeling to my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**_

_**Wanna have you near me**__**  
**__**I wanna have you hear me saying**__**  
**__**No one needs you more than I**__**  
**__**No one needs you more than I**_

_**Wanna have you near me**__**  
**__**I wanna have you hear me saying**__**  
**__**No one needs you more**__**  
**__**Than I need you**_

_**You're the meaning in my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**__**  
**__**You bring feeling to my life**__**  
**__**You're the inspiration**_

_**Wanna have you near me**__**  
**__**I wanna have you hear me saying**__**  
**__**No one needs you more**__**  
**__**Than I need you**_

"That is a beautiful song. I haven't heard it in a long time," she stated as she slipped her arm through his and they started walking back to the house.

"It's an oldie but goodie, as they say," Jack replied as he called out to Maverick, finally drawing his attention away from the sand crabs as the three of them climbed the dune toward the house.

Once inside, Maverick retired to his crate and Jack and Elizabeth headed upstairs. "You take the master bedroom, and I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms," Jack offered.

"No, I can't do that, Jack. I'll be fine right here," she stated as she stepped into the bedroom two doors down from his.

"Are you going to be okay alone?" he asked, secretly wishing that she'd want to stay with him.

"I'm fine; thank you," she stated.

Knowing that he had to keep himself under control, Jack stepped closer. Anticipating his touch, Elizabeth closed her eyes, as his soft lips pressed against her forehead. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered, and although she said nothing, she wondered how they were going to remain chaste until their wedding.

"Good night, Jack."

"I'm here if you need me," Jack stated as she walked into the room.

Turning back to face him she replied, "I'll always need you…"

"Then don't leave…"

"If you only knew how much I want to stay."

"I'm sorry…I won't push; I just love hearing you breathing beside me," he responded, having a difficult time being apart from her after their recent close call.

Not liking it, but realizing that staying in separate rooms was best, Jack kissed her once more before disappointedly retiring to his room.

Five minutes later she knocked on the door, "Are you okay Elizabeth?" he asked, hopeful that she'd decided to stay with him.

She opened the door, "I'm sorry, I forgot to get my stuff." She grabbed her bag and carry-on suitcase before walking toward the hallway. Stopping at the door, she turned around, "I love you."

Before he could respond, she was gone, and he heard her bedroom door close again. He slipped under the covers and struggled to fall asleep. He was content in the knowledge that she was in the same house as him. However, marrying her and having her in the same bed couldn't come fast enough for him, and he hoped that she felt the same way.

Two doors down, Elizabeth changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She grabbed her bag from the floor in front of her bedside table and placed it beside her.

Digging through its contents, she pulled out her journal and favorite writing pen. Elizabeth flipped through, eventually stopping on the next blank page. Wishing that she could forget the tumultuous events of her recent past, she realized that the best way to deal with them was head-on. She closed her eyes, inhaled and released a cleansing breath before putting her pen to the paper and releasing the thoughts, feelings and emotions she held inside.

"_**How is it possible for some people to enter this world with complete love in their hearts, only to have their souls darken with age, experiences, expectations and entitlement? Once considered to be so kind, and thoughtful, they now spew hatred, choosing to justify their actions by holding others accountable for that which they decide to do. **_

_**Such a shallow existence; allowing anger of years past to eat away at whatever joy remained, leaving a shell of a person so empty, that the only pleasure they receive seems to come from the pain they inflict upon others. Feeling such hatred for others keeps one's heart full of anger, leaving no room to feel pure joy, or experience the unselfish love of another, concerning themselves only with their own wants and needs.**_

_**Fear of the unknown and fear of the unexpected can be just as frightening as the fear of one's own feelings. We can love purely and without expectation, or we can profess to love when in fact it's more about ownership. But why does love have to be more about possession than appreciation? Much like a flower, once picked it begins to die. The beauty of the flower is in its fragrance, it's bold strength, often standing alone among the unwanted and undesired weeds. We should learn to enjoy the beauty from afar, allowing the flower to continually grow as it was intended, and enjoying it through appreciation and not possession. **_

_**We cannot and should not attempt to possess those we profess to love; for when we do, a small piece of them dies, and a sense of security is lost." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She lay back in bed as the memories of the day and previous weeks flooded her. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Steve's body on top of hers holding her down. Even with the bedside table lamp on, and knowing that she was alone, the feeling of suffocating remained the same.

*Knock, knock, knock… Elizabeth stood in the hallway outside Jack's bedroom door.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" he asked as the door opened.

Stepping inside wearing her green, black and white plaid flannel lounge pants with the elastic at the ankle and the grey drawstring at the waist, and her black waffle long sleeve t-shirt, she stood in his doorway.

"I can't breathe…"

He threw the covers back and rushed to her. With his arms around her waist and her head resting on his chest, she cried. "Can you literally not breathe or are you scared?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I feel him on top of me and I can't breathe."

Thankful that it was more emotional than physical, he led her to his bed and tucked her in. Sitting in a chair a few feet away he watched her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked.

"I thought maybe you'd rather I stay over here…"

"Jack, I'm not afraid of you; please come to bed. I need to feel your arms around me."

Jack slipped into his bed and scooted over closer to her. When his arm went around her waist, she eagerly entwined her fingers through his and pulled his hand to her chest. He held her tightly against his body, and swore that within a handful of breaths, she was sound asleep.

_**Rehoboth Beach, Delaware…**_

Hundreds of miles away, William and Grace Thatcher sat in their den talking over a glass of rosé. "Is Elizabeth still coming this weekend?" he asked.

"I believe so; she has a young man that she wants us to meet." Grace responded.

"What's his name; I'd like to check him out before they get here."

"You'll do no such of a thing. She cares a lot about him, and she made me promise that I'd get you to be nice to him."

"Well what do you know about him?" he asked.

"She told me that he's a lawyer, but was just appointed to the Juvenile Court Bench, so he's a judge now."

"Hmm, impressive…did she sound happy?"

"She did, but you know I thought it was odd that I brought up Steve Fisher's name and she said that she didn't want to talk about him anymore," Grace stated before taking a sip from her glass of wine. "I thought that was a friendship that would always survive no matter the time and space between them. You know, when he stopped by here, he was quite interested in finding her.

"I didn't think they were in contact with each other anymore. Didn't he get married?"

"Yes, he did, but poor thing, she ran off with someone from her work. He looked devastated. But I guess he's rebounding; he's a detective in Virginia Beach now…" she advised.

"Well, he was always sweet on Elizabeth; I'll bet things are lively there with Elizabeth having to deal with both men."

"Honey, this Jack fella is very important to her, so I don't think she's torn between the two of them," Grace explained.

Quickly thinking back through the years, "I guess you're right; and to be honest with you, it was fine with me that she was friends with Steve, but I always had a feeling that he really wouldn't go anywhere in life. But he's a detective now…I guess I was wrong."

"This judge is important to Elizabeth? How important?" William asked. "They aren't getting married, are they?"

"She didn't say, but honey, she will be getting married at some point."

"Grace, we've always instilled in our girls to take their time; to know a situation is right."

"William, this is love we're talking about, it's not a business merger."

"But dear, it is a merger of sorts, and she couldn't have known this man for that long. Besides, how old is he? I mean, he has to be older in order to have accomplished a law career and already received an appointment to the Juvenile Court Bench."

"Oh, well you know she didn't say."

"You don't think he'd my age, do you?" William stated as he finished off his glass of wine.

"William, no matter what, of all our girls, Elizabeth has always been the one who thought things through. If she's in love, you should trust that she knows how she feels. So please be nice to him. If he is old…I mean older, please don't make a scene, and give him a chance."

"I'll try, but no guarantees. Honey, why is it that once the girls move out, we don't hear from them like we used to?" William asked.

"You do realize that the fear of how you will treat him is what has kept her from telling us about him before now," Grace advised. "And they do call, but you're usually at the office so you miss talking to them. Is something wrong?"

"No, but I'm just not used to going so long without seeing them."

"Honey, Julie and Viola visited last month…"

"But we haven't seen Elizabeth since she moved away."

"William, she came home to return your car."

"Oh, I know that, but she was only here for a day; I'm having withdrawals."

"That's sweet, but I guess they get out into the world and life takes over, just like it did with our families when we started out."

"Grace, I think we need to set aside time to see our girls at least every couple of months; either they can come here, or we go to visit them."

"I think that's a perfect idea, but I would assume that we'll need to go to them. After all they're all pretty settled in their lives right now, and it's hard for them to get away."

"I wish Elizabeth had stayed here. I'm just afraid in a City the size of Virginia Beach, that she'll get swallowed whole. I worry about her…actually, I worry about all of them."

"I know you do dear, but don't you think if she was having a problem, she'd let us know?"

"You're right; Elizabeth of all three of the girls is the most sensible. She'd let us know if there was anything wrong, but then again, we're just now learning about this old man she'd dating."

"William, stop it."

"Do you know how old he is?"

"Honey, you already asked me, and I said I didn't know; I didn't think I needed to ask," Grace responded. "What are you doing?" she asked as she observed William pick up his phone from off the table.

"I'm calling Elizabeth…"

"Honey, don't bother her…"

_**Back in Virginia Beach…**_

Walking into the kitchen the following morning, Jack had the coffee ready and was standing with an iPhone 7 in his hand.

"I have Verizon on the line, and they need your information to get your number on this phone," he stated.

"Where did this come from?" she asked as she took his phone from his hand.

"It's just an extra; we'll get you a new one today, but you need a phone now…"

With Jack's extra phone now operational and Elizabeth reconnected with the world, she received her first phone call of the morning, "Shh, it's my dad; he obviously doesn't know I'm staying here," Elizabeth stated before answering her father's call.

"Hi daddy; how are you?"

"I'm doing good; I can't wait to see you," he stated.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too," she stated, giggling when she glanced at Jack and he mouthed, "No you're not…"

"Your mother told me about your new boyfriend; are you happy?"

"He makes me very happy, daddy…why?"

"I don't know anything about him, so I'm glad you're happy. How old is he?"

"How old is he?" she repeated his question.

"Yes, how old is he?"

"Daddy, he just turned 32, why?"

"52…?"

"No, 32, why…?"

"No reason; just wanted to know a little something about him. Is he there with you now; I'd like to talk to him…?"

"No daddy; I'm by myself."

"Well, I know you're busy this morning, so I'll let you get to work. Tell him that I'm looking forward to grilling him…I mean meeting him."

"Daddy, be nice…

Jack swallowed hard, "He wanted to know how old I was?"

"What are you worried about?"

"Elizabeth, I'm three years older than you; don't you remember your sister and her boyfriend; they were three years apart too."

"Jack, she was in high school. I'm a grown woman," she reminded him. "He just wanted to know a little something about you. I wouldn't worry about that, but he told me to tell you that he's looking forward to meeting you. I think he knew you were here; he suspects we're living together. I'd be more concerned about that."

Several days passed and although Jack was looking forward to getting married, he realized that meeting her parents could be the roadblock that would keep that from happening. Before he knew it, Friday was here; Jack's SUV was packed, and they were on their way north on I-95.

Jack spent most of the drive contemplating his explanations for why he was perfect for Elizabeth, and why they were perfect for each other. He wasn't a father, but he could only assume the grilling that Mr. Thatcher would give him before hopefully giving his blessing to their union. However, given Elizabeth's age, education and maturity level, he never expected what would come next…

To be continued…

Okay, I was going to end it here, but I can't do that to you, so continue on!

_**Rehoboth Beach, Delaware...**_

Jack pulled into the driveway of the Thatcher's home. He put his SUV in park and took a deep breath. He wasn't certain what he was thinking he'd see when he arrived, but somehow, he had in his mind that Elizabeth came from a middle-class family. The Thatcher's home, and neighborhood were nowhere near middle class.

Jack had told himself that her father would be impressed by his position as a judge, knowing that financially he'd be able to provide for her, he assumed, maybe even better than her family had. Visually, it appeared that Judge, lawyer, doctor, or CEO, it made no difference regarding his financial security, and he'd have to win over her parents with his charm and complete love and devotion for their daughter.

As they walked up the front steps, Elizabeth could feel his nerves as he hesitantly climbed toward the front landing. Releasing her hand, he wiped his palms on his pants, realizing that this certainly wasn't part of the Gold Standard he used after having met Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I have to admit, I'm really nervous," he responded as she pulled out her key and opened the front door.

Her parents, having seen them drive up were entering the foyer when they stepped inside.

Rushing to hug their daughter, Jack was initially pushed off to the side. Once she was released by both parents, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him closer.

"Mom…dad, this is Jack Thornton…the Honorable Jack Thornton, he's a Juvenile Court Judge," she stated, hoping to impress her father with that little bit of information. She turned to Jack, "These are my parents, William and Grace Thatcher."

Both Jack and Mr. Thatcher extended their arms to shake hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Thatcher," Jack stated as their hands separated.

"Hmm, nice grip," Mr. Thatcher commented to which Jack didn't know what to say so he simply smiled. "Well, I have to say I'm a bit surprised that I haven't heard much about you, but before we go any further, how do you prefer to be addressed…Your Honor…?"

"No sir, Jack is just fine."

"Come on into the den," Grace suggested as Jack and Elizabeth followed her and William down the hall.

Once inside, Grace offered them a seat. "Would you care for a cup of coffee or something else to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," Jack responded.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and led him to her favorite piece of furniture, the reclining loveseat in grey with the lift top storage console between the seats.

Jack and Elizabeth's palms kissed, and he was slightly comforted as her thumb brushed across the skin on the top of his hand.

"Did you have a nice drive; was the traffic bad?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"No sir, it was a nice drive," Jack responded. Truth be told, he wouldn't have known even if it had been bad, because he was preoccupied for at least the final two hours of their drive, finding himself more worried to meet a woman's parents than he ever thought possible.

"So, I understand that you and Elizabeth are dating," Mr. Thatcher started the conversation.

"Yes sir, we are, and I want you to know that I have the upmost respect for her."

"I appreciate that. And you are 32 years old?"

"Uh, yes sir, is that a problem?" Jack hesitantly asked.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Mr. Thatcher stated, thankful that he wasn't considerably older. "I have to say Jack, you've accomplished quite a lot in your short lifetime…I'm rather impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

"How long have you two been dating?" William asked.

"Since shortly after she moved to Virginia Beach," Jack replied.

"I see; how did you two meet?" Mr. Thatcher kept firing his questions, barely giving Jack a moment to inhale before the next inquiry was delivered.

"Dad, I thought I told mom, but when your vehicle broke down, Jack stopped and stayed with me until the wrecker came," Elizabeth stated.

"No honey, you didn't tell me anything other than he was a lawyer and was just appointed to the Juvenile Court Bench."

"So, you exchanged names and numbers then?" William asked with a tone of parental concern.

"No sir, I wish I had gotten her name and number, but I understood her apprehension, and it just so happened that she moved in next door to some friends of mine," Jack clarified.

"So, Jack, how do you like being a judge?" Mrs. Thatcher asked, doing her best to ease the tension she sensed was building.

"Well ma'am, I'm not actually sitting on the bench yet. I go to training next week, but I think I'm prepared for the challenge," Jack responded.

"What court are you with, Jack?" Mr. Thatcher inquired.

"Elizabeth and I are both with the Virginia Beach Juvenile Court."

"Oh my, how are you two going to work that out?" her father asked.

"Daddy, Jack and I have discussed it. It's not going to be easy, but my supervisor will hopefully keep my cases out of Jack's courtroom."

Turning his attention to Elizabeth, Mr. Thatcher asked, "So, what's happening in Virginia Beach?"

Nervously she responded, "What do you mean…what have you heard?"

Sensing a change in her tone, Mr. Thatcher pressed forward, "I didn't initially mean anything by it, but now I'm concerned."

"There's no reason to be concerned; I'm fine," she stated, realizing that just like when she and her sisters were teenagers, he was always able to question them, catching them, mostly Julie, is inconsistencies and lies.

"What do you mean you're fine; what happened?" he asked. Thinking about the vehicle they drove up in he asked, did you wreck your JEEP?"

"Oh no, my JEEP is fine."

"Elizabeth, what are you not telling us?"

Now with both Jack and Elizabeth nervous, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "Daddy, Jack and I came here so you could meet each other, and I'd really like to concentrate on that."

"Well, I'd like you and your sisters to live here is town, but apparently neither one of us is getting what we want, so tell me what's going on?"

As Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, Mr. Thatcher's expression became sterner and he stood from his comfortable seat on the sofa, "Did you get my daughter pregnant?"

"Daddy…"

Mrs. Thatcher's shoulders slumped, "Oh no, are you pregnant?"

"What…? No, I'm not, but if I were, I would not consider it to be something to be ashamed of. But no, you don't have to worry about telling your precious friends that your daughter is tainted…"

"Elizabeth Grace, That's not fair. You apologize to your mother," Mr. Thatcher interjected.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, mom…"

"Mr. Thatcher, as I said before, I have the upmost respect for Elizabeth."

"Then what is it that you aren't telling us here?" William was encouraged by Grace to return to his seat which he did. However, his steely eyes remained on Jack, suddenly not as impressed by his professional standing and more concerned by the secrets he felt Jack may have been encouraging Elizabeth to keep.

Elizabeth's eyes lowered.

"Elizabeth, I know something's wrong. You know you can tell your mother and I…what is it?"

"I know you say that daddy, but your tone says something else."

"We're sorry honey;" Grace stated, her voice was soft, as she did her best to sound calm. "It's just that we know something's wrong, and you're scaring us. Please just tell us what it is."

"Mom…dad, shortly after I arrived in Virginia Beach, I was the victim of," she glanced up and simply because she used the word "victim," she observed the fear in her parents' eyes. "Victim isn't the right word, because I'm a survivor."

Grace's face wrinkled up and her tears slipped down her cheeks, "Oh no, what happened?"

"I'm okay, thanks to Jack, but I went to a cookout and some guy slipped something in my drink," she stated as she watched her parents processing the image now left in their heads.

"Elizabeth, I thought we taught you to never leave a drink unattended when you were with people you didn't know," William commented. "What happened?"

"You did teach me that; it was just a bad judgment I made, but Jack kept me at the cookout, and the guy disappeared."

Mr. Thatcher pulled out his phone, "What's his name and I'll have my men locate him."

"Daddy stop; you can't always take care of things for me."

"Elizabeth, we can't let him get away with this," Grace interjected. "Do you know who he is?"

"I'll call Steve Fisher; I'm sure he can tell me what's going on with the police and this case," William stated. "There was a police report filed, I assume."

"He was taken care of, sir," Jack advised.

"How…?" William asked.

"Daddy, the guy did come back to finish what he'd started…"

"Oh no…" Grace gasped as her respiration rapidly increased.

"Mom, look at me, I'm fine…"

"What happened?" Mr. Thatcher demanded.

"Mom…dad, did you hear anything about the Pungo Date Rape Killer?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," her mother's voice was breathy; "Please tell me, did he hurt you?"

Although the news from Virginia Beach had not reached Rehoboth Beach, just the title made both parents reevaluate Elizabeth living away from home.

"No, well he did drug me, but…" she turned to Jack and smiled, "Jack protected me."

As tears slipped down her cheeks, Elizabeth stated, "Mom…dad…I was his last victim; but I don't consider myself a victim. I'm a survivor, thanks to Jack."

It was the first time that she ever recalled her father being at a loss for words. They both initially looked sick and scared, until her father turned angry, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

Elizabeth's tears began to freefall as she thought back to that experience, finding it difficult to find the words to explain it to her parents. She understood their fear and even her father's anger at being left in the dark. As she explained everything, the ugly and the ugliest, she was certain to concentrate on the positive, the good side, Jack's devotion to her, his undying support, and his willingness to put his life on the line to save hers.

"I'm disappointed, Elizabeth. You've had ample time to talk to us about this. Why are we just now finding out about it?" her father asked. Although it was a question, it came across much like a demand.

"Because I knew…" she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "Because I knew you'd be adamant that I come home, and I'm happy in Virginia Beach."

"But it doesn't appear that Virginia Beach is happy with you being there…" her father replied.

"Elizabeth," her mother had her own problem holding it together as she asked, "What happened to you?"

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips and smiled, "Go ahead…"

"Mom…dad, all the particulars don't matter; what's important is that the guy, Eli Walker, found his way into the get together, slipped something in my drink, and had plans to…"

She wiped her eyes, as she observed the shock and fear in her parent's eyes. Realizing that she needed to simply rip off the band-aid so to speak, she continued. "Jack watched over me, not certain what was wrong. My neighbor, Carson, is a doctor, so they got me to a hospital and that's when it was determined that I was drugged."

Listening to everything, Mr. Thatcher blurted out, "How do you know who drugged you?" he asked as he glanced in Jack's direction.

"Daddy, don't look at him like that; it wasn't Jack," she was firm and her tone was adamant, but she couldn't blame him for having the thought, as she remembered wondering the same thing early on in their relationship.

"I'm sorry, I'm not implying anything," he stated. "How did they catch the guy?"

Jack took over the story, "The following night he came back. I was on my way home and as I passed by Elizabeth's house, I noticed someone lurking in her yard."

"What happened?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I called a close friend of mine who is a detective with the Virginia Beach PD, and he met me around the corner. Lee went around the front and I caught the guy trying to get into her window. We wrestled and the police came and took him into custody. That's pretty much it."

"Well that was fortunate that Jack came along when he did," Mrs. Thatcher stated.

"Jack didn't tell you everything…"

"Oh, and what did you leave out?" Mr. Thatcher stood up and started pacing as his heart pounded and he felt completely out of control.

"Daddy, Jack fought with the guy and he was stabbed in the process, but he refused to go to the hospital until he checked to make sure I was okay."

Mr. Thatcher's respiration was quick and shallow as he walked over to shake Jack's hand.

Jack easily observed tears in Mr. Thatcher's eyes, and although he was still worried about what her parents thought about him, he felt for the man who obviously loved his daughter dearly.

"Thank you for saving our daughter. Her mother and I are indebted to you."

"Mr. Thatcher…Mrs. Thatcher, I love Elizabeth very much."

"Jack, I understand that you have feelings for Elizabeth, but I have to tell you, as Elizabeth's father, I'm not so sure that I feel comfortable with her living there."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Jack, do you have children?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Okay, well maybe you can't understand, but from my point of view, Virginia Beach is a wilder area than Elizabeth is used to."

"Excuse me?" Jack seemed confused.

"Look, I've heard of several things in the area that as a parent, I don't want my baby having to deal with…"

"Daddy, I'm not a baby."

"Elizabeth, I'm aware that you aren't, but you'll always be our baby, and we have a right to be concerned about you."

"I understand, Mr. Thatcher, but I care a great deal for your daughter, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy and to keep her safe."

Mr. Thatcher leaned forward in his seat, "Jack, apparently her safety has already been an issue. You know when she lived here, she had her friends…Steve, and Maggie, and" he turned to face Grace, "What was that young lady's name who lived over on Parliament Street?"

"You mean, Darcy?" Grace replied.

"Oh yes, her father was a CEO at the hospital," William responded. Turning back to Jack, he continued, "Elizabeth was safe here. She had her friends, and she had a wonderful life, but most importantly, she was safe here."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and smiled, assuring her that he was there with her, but that it was now important to be completely honest with her parents.

"I need to be honest with you two…" Elizabeth cautiously stated.

"Honest about what?" her mother asked. "There's more?"

"I need you to know that I'm fine," Elizabeth assured them.

"You're fine? Something else happened?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I know you're concerned about me living away from home," she started.

"Of course, we are, even more so now," her mother responded.

"I don't know how to explain this…" Elizabeth stated as Jack gently squeezed her hand. "You know, you talk about Steve Fisher as if he's God's gift to the world. He's not. He's sick, and demented, and he's terrorized me for a while."

"What are you talking about? He seemed so kind and caring when he stopped by," Grace advised. She stood up and walked to the closet out in the hallway. Returning to the den, "As a matter of fact, he left this for you," she handed Elizabeth a square box that was the size of her hand.

As everyone waited on Elizabeth to open the box, she hesitated. Jack took the box from her and opened the lid, closing it quickly before Elizabeth had an opportunity to see what was contained inside. Mr. Thatcher approached Jack and took the box from him.

"Don't open it," the words came out of Jack's mouth as William was opening the lid.

Dropping the box on the floor, the lid scattered as did the contents, a life-size, life-like tarantula fell out onto the floor.

Elizabeth drew her feel up across the partition between them as her feet rested in Jack's lap.

"What in the world is that?" William asked.

"It's just another of Steve's attempts to unnerve me," Elizabeth advised.

"But why?" William asked, clearly confused by the man Steve turned out to be.

"In high school, we had some samples of different animals, a tarantula being one of them. I'm deathly afraid of spiders because Steve took it out of it's container and sat it beside me on the table," Elizabeth tried to explain as her breathing became ragged and breathy.

"I was finishing a test when it walked ac…across m…m…my hand," Elizabeth turned to Jack, "I don't care if he gets treatment. I want nothing else to do with him. He talked to me about Karma. Well, he's getting a taste of it now. She may have taken a while to get him, but he can rot in prison for all I care…"

Feeling sick, Elizabeth excused her and ran to the bathroom as Jack picked up the "to scale" spider, put it in the box, and threw it away.

"What's going on with her, Jack? What did Steve do?" Grace asked.

"Besides that?" Jack glanced between both of her parents, finding that "joke" to be enough.

"Look, Elizabeth has left us in the dark; please excuse us if we're confused and concerned," William remarked. "She should have told us what was happening."

"Maybe she should have; I'll even go so far as to say you're right; she should have, and I think she understands all of that," Jack admitted. "But Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, I don't know the Steve Fisher that you seem to remember. The person I know has tampered with her vehicle, attacked her in the dark, held her hostage in the court elevator a few days ago, and threatened to kill her," Jack explained. "He's sick and blames Elizabeth for indirectly telling his wife to get away from him."

"What are you talking about; he said that his wife ran off with a man from her work," Grace responded.

"He lied mom. Steve Fisher is sick, and sadistic, and he had Eli Walker killed while he was in jail…" Elizabeth responded as she returned to the den and took her seat beside Jack.

"Well, I guess that's something we can be thankful for," William muttered.

"Come on Jack, let's go…"

"I don't understand; getting rid of Eli Walker, isn't that a good thing?" William asked.

"Mr. Thatcher, if Steve Fisher took care of Eli Walker because he was upset with him targeting Elizabeth, I'm not going to say that it's a good thing, but I could understand. However, he encouraged Eli Walker, knowing that he was targeting Elizabeth, and when he didn't kill Elizabeth, Steve took care of him because he knew too much."

"I don't know about you Grace, but I think it's time that Elizabeth comes home," William's voice was strong and unwavering.

"No, I'm not coming home," Elizabeth's voice was just as stern as she held tight to Jack's hand. "I'm happy in Virginia Beach; I'm happy with Jack."

William paid no attention to Elizabeth's plea as he turned to Grace, "I'll call James Thurmond and he can send a crew down there to pack her up and move her back."

"Daddy, I'm not coming home; Virginia Beach is my home…Jack is my home."

Finally realizing that he was going to get a fight from his middle daughter, the one he secretly held closest to his heart, he asked, "May I ask your intentions, Jack?"

Not certain that now was the time to spring the news on her parents, he simply started talking. Ripping the band-aid off, so to speak, he said more than he'd intended, "Uh, Mr. Thatcher…Mrs. Thatcher, I love Elizabeth and I've asked her to marry me. I hope that you will…give us your blessing," Jack remarked, prepared to deal with this situation as he would a highly contested arbitration.

"Engaged?" William snapped. "You couldn't possibly know each other well enough in this short amount of time to get married."

Elizabeth stood up, "I know how I feel, and I understand you being upset that I didn't tell you everything that was going on, but Jack has been my one constant."

"Elizabeth, your dad isn't saying that you shouldn't get married, he's just concerned with everything that's happened in such a short amount of time, that you're jumping into this marriage," Grace speculated.

"I don't want to wait, and neither does Jack…"

"You know, there's just too much information for us to make an informed decision here. We've been thinking that Elizabeth was safe and just busy, and that's why we didn't get visits from her," William practically growled. "I can tell you this, it's way too soon for marriage, I feel certain of that, so no, I can't give you my blessing at this point," William stated, his tone was firm, but to Jack he sounded cold, and controlling, much like what Elizabeth was afraid of.

"I knew this was a bad idea; I told Jack that if I'd told you what had happened that you'd push for me to come home. I know you're upset, and I know you're disappointed in me, but I'm okay. I just wish you'd understand that you can't rule my life," Elizabeth stated as she released Jack's hand and started for the door.

Stopping before she reached the hallway, she turned around, "I love you both, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back time, but I can't, and I have to do what I feel is right."

Jack watched Elizabeth leave the room and as he stood up to follow her, William stated, "So you were in favor of her not telling us?"

Jack stopped before reaching the door. He turned around, "Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth is a remarkable woman. She's strong, and brave, and she has a passion for life and for people that I don't think you understand," Jack began his plea. "She loves you both, and her main concern was in disappointing you, either of you. But I think you need to know that she is my number one priority, and I'm sorry, but even if you don't give your blessing, if she is still willing, we will be married."

Jack turned around, but just as quickly turned back to William and Grace, "Elizabeth is 29 years old; she's quite capable of making up her own mind, and I think you're making a mistake if you allow this to come between you."

"Jack," Grace took hold of William's hand as he stood and made him sit back down beside her. "I'm sorry, but all of this information has caught us off guard. She did tell me about you, and I knew in my heart that for her it was serious, but getting married and the danger she's been in, we're just overwhelmed."

"Mr. Thatcher…Mrs. Thatcher, I know that all of this information has been a lot to take in, and I can only imagine how worried you must me, but Elizabeth and I have lived through it," Jack stated, his voice was strong and equally stern, with a sincere "closing argument to the jury" passion.

"I can protect her," William stated.

Jack continued, "I can protect her too, and I have. I hired people to protect her while I'm out of town for training, but with Steve Fisher in custody that's no longer necessary."

"You did that?" William asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes sir; Elizabeth means everything to me, and I'll do whatever I have to do to keep her safe and happy," Jack responded, "I would think as a father, that would be the most important thing."

Elizabeth slipped out the back door and ran through the path behind her family's home to her favorite spot on the beach. She turned around, realizing that Jack was not with her she felt bad that she'd left him to deal with her parents.

She walked out onto the nearly empty beach, enjoying the unusual solitude as she picked up handfuls of shells and placed them in her pockets, stuffing others in a makeshift pouch she'd made by tucking her shirt in the front of her jeans. She took a seat on her favorite dune, closed her eyes and listened as the waves rolled in.

Hearing seagulls overhead, she looked out onto the water. Catching a glimpse of activity in the waves, she walked closer where she watched a large school of fish and several dolphins dance about.

She was initially startled when she felt arms wrap around her waist, but quickly leaned into the body behind her when she inhaled and recognized Jack's cologne.

Turning around to face him, her tears stinging her cheeks as the wind was brisk coming off the Atlantic Ocean, she began to apologize. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry that I left you there with them, but Jack I'm not moving back."

Her tears continued as she began digging in her pockets and the pouch she'd made, pulling the shells out and dropping them on the sand. "I have shells, and my lamps at home need these, so I'm taking them home, and I'm not coming back."

Jack pulled her into his chest, "Oh honey, you don't mean that…"

"I do, Jack. I love you and I want to marry you, that is…" her hands on his chest pushed her back several steps. "Wait, you don't want to marry me because my family's crazy."

"Honey, your parents and I talked after you left; how do you think I found you…?"

She looked confused, "Oh, how did you know where I was?"

"Your dad told me that this is where you go when you need to think."

"He knew that?"

"Honey, they're angry, but they love you, and your mom is upset that she told Steve where to find you. She thinks she caused it," Jack stated.

"That's silly; he would have found me no matter what. Jack, I'm so sorry. Your mom was so nice and accepting, and then my parents are…"

"Giving us their blessing…" he interjected.

"They're what?"

"Elizabeth, your parents were scared. It seemed like the more we told them, the worse it got, and then I threw the proposal in there," he responded. "Elizabeth, they knew nothing about what was going on and to have all of this information hit them in the face at once, your dad wanted to fight back. And I was right there to give him a fight…"

"But Jack, he didn't have the right to be so cold," she stated as he took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

"No, but honey, I think that was the fear talking. You know, I'm thinking down the road to when we have kids. I can only assume how frightening it must be to lose all control of this person that you brought into this world, and cared for, and helped mold into the person they become, only to suddenly lose all control," Jack explained.

"What happened…?" she asked.

"We talked; your dad's a negotiator and as a lawyer and judge, so am I. We came to an understanding…you are a very important person to both of us, and we just want you to be happy."

"So, they're accepting our engagement?"

"Why don't you ask them;" Jack stepped aside, and she observed both of her parents standing on the top of the dune.

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she cried as she fell into his arms. "If I could marry you right here, right now, I would. I don't need a dress, or flowers, or music… I. Just. Need. You…"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16- The Bachelor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

**_Chapter 16- The Bachelor_**

**_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_**

**_NOTE: In case you paid no attention to the above, there is a steam alert in this chapter, so if you enter, you do so at your own risk!_**

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him up the dune toward her parents. As she closed the distance, she cried out, "Mom…daddy, I'm sorry."

Mr. Thatcher opened his arms and Elizabeth practically leapt against his body.

Stepping away from her father, she wrapped her arm through Jack's as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Where would you ladies like to go to dinner tonight?" Jack asked.

Grace quickly responded, "William and I have something we need to attend to tonight, but you two go and have a lovely night out."

"Mom, can't you change your plans?"

"No, we're not able to, but we'll have plenty of time to have dinner together," she responded. Turning back to her husband, she stated, "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh…sure," he stated as they turned and started back toward the house leaving Jack and Elizabeth to enjoy the beach. "We don't have any plans, so where are we supposed to be going?"

"Honey, they want to be alone; don't you remember what it was like when we were young?" she asked.

"Grace, I still enjoy our time together," he brought her hand up to his lips.

She laughed softly, "You better not let Elizabeth hear that; she'll never come back to visit again."

Back out on the beach, Jack asked again, "Where would you like to eat dinner?"

"Do you want seafood?" she asked.

"Seafood's fine; anything is fine as long as I get to spend some time with you…" he whispered as his arm around her waist pulled her close.

"Victoria's Restaurant is on the water and their food is really good," she suggested.

"Sounds perfect; I brought a suit, because…well, I wanted to make a good impression on your parents at dinner. But now I only need to make a good impression on you."

"Oh, Judge Thornton, don't you know that I'm already impressed?"

His smile, with those deep dimples, drew her in, as usual. His hand slipped behind her neck as he cradled the back of her head. Leaning in, his lips covered hers, tasting a combination of strawberries from her lip gloss she applied earlier, and caramel from the creamer that was in her morning coffee.

"Honey look…" Grace pointed out on the beach. "You're a good man, William. I know you're worried about her; I know you worry about all the girls but giving them our blessing was the right thing to do. Can't you see how much he loves her?"

"It seems that he does," Williams stated.

"Are you worried that you're losing her?" Grace asked.

He looked into his wife's eyes, "They move on with their lives and forget about us."

"Honey, they don't forget about us, but we have to let them grow up, have their own lives, and unfortunately make their own mistakes."

As they stood just over the dune glancing down at Jack and Elizabeth, he responded, "I wish I could keep them from making mistakes."

"Honey, you don't think he's a mistake, do you?"

William looked away from Elizabeth and Jack, glanced into his wife's eyes and smiled, "No, she looks happier than I think I've ever seen her."

"So, what's the problem?" Grace asked.

"It's just hard to let go; it's hard to let someone else be the one she runs to when she needs something," William admitted.

Grace took his hand and they continued just out of sight on their way back home, "Do you know what it gives you time for?"

"I know, it gives us more time together," he responded.

"Well, that too, but what I was thinking about was grandchildren," Grace replied. "Maybe there will even be a boy in there somewhere."

"You know, I'd love to have a grandson, but I've been very happy as a 'girl dad.'"

Grace held his hand and as she pulled him toward the back of the house, he hesitated, refusing to budge.

"Do you think he'll be good to her?" William asked.

"Look at them, honey," she stated as she pulled him back up on the dune.

They both glanced down onto the beach and observed Jack with his arms around Elizabeth's waist as he spun her in circles.

William smiled, "She does look happy." He blinked harshly doing his best to fight the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

"Honey, I think we need to give him a chance, okay?" she asked.

"Okay…" he replied as they turned their backs to the beach and continued toward home.

As Elizabeth's feet touched the sand, his lips simultaneously covered her mouth. Although they had kissed many times before, each touch of his lips on hers made the butterflies flutter in her stomach, her heart pound a bit faster, her respiration increase, and a deep desire to satisfy those physical and emotional urges that burned inside her.

Standing by the waterline, they watched the waves roll in, each one thankful that the possible hurdle of talking to her parents was resolved and it was finally safe to plan for their future.

As they stared out over the ocean, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can; what is it?"

"If I wasn't a virgin, would you feel the same way about me?" she asked.

"Of course, I would."

"So, it doesn't really matter to you?"

He took hold of her hand, "It means a lot to me."

"How so; I mean you just said that it didn't matter to you."

"Elizabeth, what I said was that I would still feel the same way about you; that's different than not caring," he explained.

"I don't understand; I mean, sometimes I wonder if no one cares, what's the point in waiting?"

Seeing the confused look on her face, he continued, "Elizabeth, I would love you no matter what, but do I care that you've waited…yes, I do. It means that you held onto that special part of yourself for me. It means that you cared enough to wait until you were truly in love. I so appreciate your morals and values, especially when I know there had to be times when you were teased and pressured."

"So waiting is not a problem…?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, if I'm being honest here, I have to tell you that my body aches every time I'm near you, or when I close my eyes and think about you," he admitted. "When you touch me, or I inhale the scent of your perfume, my thoughts go wild," he admitted. "When it comes to you, I have very little control over my body, and it's embarrassing sometimes the power you have over me."

Elizabeth nervously giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"No…never, I guess talking about this makes me a little nervous," she responded.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No, not you…the topic. Jack, being intimate has been something that I've shied away from because…well, you know."

Jack's finger under her chin turned her to face him. Tilting her head upward their eyes met. "Elizabeth, there is a lot more to intimacy than just making love," he whispered as his lips pressed against her cheek. "Intimacy is the soft glances, the tender touches; it's when we talk about our future, our dreams, our desires, and it's the feeling I have when I lay in bed next to you holding you in my arms, no expectations, just thankful that you're there, that we're together. I love you so much…" his voice went from a whisper to almost breathless as tears slipped down his cheeks.

She cradled his face as her thumbs brushed across his cheeks sweeping the errant tears away. Stepping up on her toes, her lips pressed gently to his. "You are a very special man, Jack Thornton, and I love you dearly."

No other words were spoken between them, they weren't needed as his hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer. It was as if time stopped when he gently pressed his lips to hers, with each one feeling the heat within them intensify.

Elizabeth's heart pounded as she felt her knees buckle. She told herself to 'focus,' which she did. She focused on how soft he felt against her, and realized that through sight, scent, hearing, touch and taste that he'd aggressively invaded each and every one of her senses.

As they separated, only to be immediately drawn back together again, Jack snuck guilty peeks at Elizabeth, if for no other reason than to confirm that she was still there and was not a figment of his imagination.

With the crazy emotions of the day, not to mention everything they had recently been through, Jack wasn't sure if karma gave them this moment, or if his mind simply tricked him into this perfect present, this unforgettable occasion. Whatever it was, every breath he took filled him with joyous notes of Elizabeth's perfume, which consisted of strawberry, violet leaves and jasmine.

He pulled her in, claiming her lips once again. Kissing her like he knew she wanted, soft and moist and hot and breathy, in no way seeking to win a battle, but looking for a union of hearts, he sought an emotional closeness as they shared one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

The heat rose in her cheeks; her lips parted, and she felt his tongue wash over her soft sensitive skin much like a wave of warmth, causing her toes to curl, as the taste of him nearly silenced her thoughts.

Realizing that the moment they were sharing was in view of other strollers on the boardwalk, Jack rested his forehead on Elizabeth's, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't wait to call you my wife…"

He kissed her forehead and took hold of her hand as they started walking toward the Thatcher's house.

They were anxious to spend the evening together, so they quickly changed, and met in the foyer. Elizabeth thought it was odd that Jack came out with her father from his study, but with both men laughing, she assumed that there was nothing to be concerned about.

Jack walked into the entryway in a dark grey suit, while Elizabeth wore a black hi-lo dress, off the shoulders that fell mid-thigh in front and behind the knees in back, and a black pair of strappy heels that she found in her closet.

The drive to the restaurant, was relaxed. They held hands as both felt that a weight had not been lifted from their shoulders. They pulled into the parking lot of the Boardwalk Plaza Hotel, stepping next door to the attached restaurant, Victoria's.

Once inside, they were led to a table with a window, and with no one eating on the patio, the view of the beach was clear. Elizabeth ordered the Rockfish which was finished with almond brown butter over creamy mushroom risotto and broccolini. Jack ordered the Halibut and shrimp piccata over linguine. A bottle of Riesling topped off their meal.

Following dinner, they took a walk along the boardwalk. They held hands and enjoyed being together, but the biting wind coming off the water caused them to cut their walk short.

As they walked back toward the parking lot, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, you haven't said anything, but what did my dad want to talk to you about earlier?"

While they continued walking, he responded, "He wanted to know if we were living together."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry; that had to be uncomfortable to lie to my dad."

"I didn't lie…"

She practically stumbled over her own feet, "You told him the truth?"

**_Several hours earlier…_**

"Well, I'm going to find a hotel for the weekend, and I'll be back to pick you up for dinner," Jack stated as he leaned in and in front of her father, kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Don't be silly, Jack; there's plenty of room here. There's no need to stay in a hotel," Mr. Thatcher practically demanded. "Elizabeth can show you to one of the bedrooms down the hall from her.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Jack responded, "I don't want to put anyone out; I'll be glad to stay in a hotel."

"No, I won't hear of it," Mr. Thatcher stated. Turning to Elizabeth, he strongly suggested, "Honey, why don't you show Jack to the room at the end of the hall."

"Okay," Elizabeth stated as she started down the hallway.

"When you get dressed, would you come into my study; I'd like to have a man to man talk with you before you go to dinner."

"Sure," Jack responded as he thought, "**_oh great, ruin my dinner before I even eat," _**as he hurried to catch up with Elizabeth.

What's going on?"

"Your dad wants to have a talk with me before we go."

Concerned about leaving Jack alone with her father, she called out to her father, "Daddy, can't we all talk later?"

Mr. Thatcher stepped out into the hallway and smiled, "Elizabeth, I'd like to have a talk, man to man, with Jack. Don't worry; I've already locked the gun cabinet…"

"Excuse me?" Jack stated as he glanced between Elizabeth and her father.

"Daddy, please be nice…" she stated as she showed Jack to his room and then slipped into hers to get ready.

Once dressed, Jack took a deep breath and headed for Mr. Thatcher's study.

"Come on in, Jack," Mr. Thatcher offered as he held open the door and followed Jack inside, closing the door behind them. "Take a seat," Mr. Thatcher suggested. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Mr. Thatcher took a seat in the armchair beside Jack.

"Is something wrong sir; I mean, I thought we had everything resolved earlier."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes sir, go ahead…"

"Several mornings ago, when I talked with Elizabeth over the phone, were you there with her?"

"Sir… I don't want to…"

"You don't have to tell me; I knew it when she said you weren't there. It's just not like Elizabeth to lie to me."

"Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth has morals and values of which I believe you and Mrs. Thatcher would be very proud."

"And lying is part of that?"

"No sir, but I think she did so because she wanted you to have a good impression of me," Jack advised. "She loves you and what you think means a lot to her, so needless to say, we're getting married and she wants us to start out on the right foot."

"So, I know these are different times, but are you and Elizabeth living together?"

Jack opened his mouth, but in the jumble of emotions that seemed to bounce throughout his body, he was certain that since he made no sound, he'd most likely swallowed his tongue. "Uh…uh…Mr. Thatcher…I…"

"Is there a problem, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and licked his lips as he laced his fingers while resting his hands in his lap. That didn't last long as his hands separated and hung on either side of the armchair while he waited for the blood to return to his fingers.

Standing up, Jack walked across the room while looking at Mrs. Thatcher's gun cabinet. "I want to be totally honest with you…" Jack began.

"I think that's best. So, am I to assume that although you and Elizabeth are not married, you are living as though you are?"

Jack swallowed hard doing his best to dampen his desert dry throat. "Yes sir, I mean, no sir. What I mean is that Elizabeth is staying at my place, but sir, the reason was all to keep her safe."

"Go on…"

"Elizabeth was staying at her place and although I live less than twenty minutes away, I…" he stopped, but immediately began again, "Mr. Thatcher, I needed her with me so I could protect her. But sir, I was honest with you when I said that I have the upmost respect for Elizabeth, and we've decided to wait for anything more until we're married."

"Well, I can appreciate that, but since there is no threat toward Elizabeth now, is she moving back home?"

"Mr. Thatcher, as far as I'm concerned, Elizabeth is home."

"Jack, I was a young man once; are you and Elizabeth getting married soon?"

"I'd marry her right now, but although she tells me that she doesn't need a big wedding, there are certain things that I don't want her to give up," Jack admitted. "So, I'll let her decide the date."

Seeing the uncertainty in Mr. Thatcher's eyes, Jack worried that any ground he'd previously made with her father was quickly disappearing. As he continued, he felt himself choke on his emotions and his eyes watered. "Mr. Thatcher, I love Elizabeth. I've never cared for another woman the way I do her, and I promise you this, we're living together, but I respect her wishes, and we won't…I mean, I'd never push her. Sir, we're not…"

Jack had never had to discuss such personal matters with the father of a woman he was dating, and he felt as though he was beginning to suffocate. "Mr. Thatcher, I just want you to know…" tongue tied, the words he wanted continued to evade him.

Mr. Thatcher never thought he'd have a conversation like this regarding Elizabeth. Julie, on the other hand, most likely, as he had already experienced talks with young men on her behalf, more so in her wilder, younger days, but never Elizabeth. No matter at what age, or time, he simply never thought that there would be a situation where she was living with a man, no matter how special he was to her, prior to marriage. Surprisingly, he was not disheartened, disappointed, or searching for his shotgun to push for a fast wedding. The more he talked with Jack, the more he felt the love this man had for his daughter, and he realized that he simply needed to let go.

As difficult as it was to let go, he had to admit that he did enjoy rattling Jack's cage somewhat. He watched Jack sweat in a room that by all accounts was quite comfortable, and he observed him pacing, much like an expectant father.

"Mr. Thatcher, I have to admit, I've never had a conversation like this with a father, and it's quite uncomfortable. I promise you, Elizabeth is safe with me, physically and emotionally, and I would never do anything to compromise the relationship we've built together," Jack's voice was strong and unwavering.

Jack continued, "I have to be honest with you, sure she could go back to her place, Steve Fisher is in custody, and Eli Walker is…well, he's dead. But Mr. Thatcher, I enjoy riding with her to work, coming home and fixing dinner, taking our dog out for walks on the beach, and knowing that when I go to sleep at night, she's safe in our home which is protected by an alarm system. So, I hope you can understand."

"Jack, if we were talking about a different woman, I might not believe you, but I know my Elizabeth, and I appreciate what you went through to protect my daughter. I can even appreciate the fact that you're afraid to have her away from you." As tears filled his eyes, Mr. Thatcher continued, "Maybe one day if you are fortunate enough to have a daughter, you'll understand how special they are, and why you have to be so careful with them."

"I know how special she is, and every day, I am more thankful for her than the day before…"

Hearing Elizabeth out in the entryway, Mr. Thatcher stated, "Well, I guess that's all I needed to know."

They walked out of Mr. Thatcher's study, and although Jack walked in a nervous wreck, he exited with a smile on his face.

Catching a glimpse of Elizabeth, his eyes went from her face to her feet and back up to her beautiful smile, "You are breathtaking."

"You're quite handsome yourself… are you okay?" she replied as they closed the distance and kissed.

"Ahem…" Mr. Thatcher cleared his throat. "Honey, I'm still here, and he's fine."

"Is it okay if we leave now?" she asked.

Looking at her father for guidance, Jack wait for Mr. Thatcher to respond.

"Yes, I believe we're finished. Thank you, Jack."

"Thank you, Mr. Thatcher…"

"Jack, why don't we go with William…"

"Thank you, sir, I mean, William…"

**_Back to the present…_**

Her eyes were wide, and it appeared as though she was not breathing. "Breathe honey, it's okay; in fact, it's all good."

"How can it all be good, Jack. I don't see my father talking with you about our sleeping habits. But more so, I find it hard to believe that he actually gave you his blessing to sleep with me."

Jack pulled her into his chest holding her tight as he felt her body pushing against him. "Shh, I'm telling you it's okay."

"Jack, didn't you hear my father say he had a gun cabinet? I can't believe you were honest with him about that; what he must think about me…about you. Oh, what am I thinking, he was a guy once; he knows what it was like?"

"Well honey, I hate to break it to you, but your dad is still a guy, and whether you believe it or not, he believed me when I told him that you are there with me, but we're waiting until marriage."

"Well, did he tell you that he had been to prison before and he had no problem going back?" she asked.

"What…your dad has been in prison before?"

She laughed, "No, of course not, but that's what he used to tell Julie's boyfriends during her real wild phase thinking that would keep them in line."

"Well no, he didn't tell me that. Don't worry honey; it's all good."

"So, are we gonna be in the same room at my house?" she asked.

"Uh no; I wouldn't go that far."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because I could never sleep with a man, any man…even you, in my parent's home."

As they continued their journey back to the car, Jack asked, "Since we've told your parents, when do you want to get married?

"Well, maybe we should let you get through training, and situated in your new position before we get married. What do you think?"

"You know how I feel about it, but maybe it would be best to get my training completed and into my new position."

"Since we're looking at doing it on the beach, how about spring?" she suggested.

"WOW, that's like six months away."

"I know but the beach would be too cold for a wedding now," she reminded him.

"Okay, if you want spring, then spring it'll be," he agreed as he opened her door and she slipped inside his SUV.

Jack and Elizabeth spent the remainder of the weekend with her parents, cooking out on their side patio, enjoying the fire pit, and playing board games, before retiring to their individual bedrooms, with one at one end of the hall and the other several doors down.

Sunday morning, Jack and Elizabeth ate breakfast with her parents before gathering their belongings and heading home.

As Jack pulled out of the driveway he stated, "I personally think that went quite well."

"You're still breathing, so it's definitely better than I had envisioned," she responded.

Back in Virginia Beach, Elizabeth called Faith, "Hey, we're home. I was just checking to see if you were around so I could come get Maverick."

"Carson took him to the doggie park, and they aren't home right now," she advised. "How did the visit go?"

"It went great. Jack is even on a first name basis with my dad."

"That's wonderful; so, when are you getting married?"

"We don't have a date set, but we're thinking sometime this spring on the beach."

"That's wonderful, but I'm sure it's not soon enough for Jack," Faith mentioned.

"I'd like it to be sooner too, but it's too cold right now to get married on the water."

"What about in my backyard?" Faith offered.

"What, really?"

"Please think about it. I mean if you want the beach, that's fine, but it's warmer inland, and we could do it here so easily."

"Thank you so much for the offer; I appreciate it and I'm not set on the beach. I mean, I was just trying to do something where we wouldn't have a lot to do to make it happen."

"Well I promise you; we could transform our backyard into a beautiful setting for a wedding," Faith assured her.

"Jack and I will talk about it. But to be honest, he doesn't really care, so I'm going to tentatively say yes, and I appreciate your offer," Elizabeth responded. "Jack has to bring me over to my house to get my Jeep. With everything that's been going on and the fact that I haven't needed it, do you know if it's working?"

"Didn't Jack tell you; Carson fixed it."

"No, but since I'm staying at his place, we've been riding into work together, but he'll be gone all next week, so I need my Jeep," Elizabeth replied. I appreciate Carson taking the time to work on it."

"He loves working on cars, but he doesn't get a chance to do it often, so I'm sure he'd thank you for giving him the opportunity."

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth pulled into her driveway just as Carson and Maverick pulled in next door.

"Hey buddy," Elizabeth called out as she ran next door to see her four-legged best friend. "You had him wear his hat to the park?"

"Of course; he loves it. Besides when he's wearing it, he tends to take charge and not let any of the other dogs push him around."

"Does he stick his tongue out at the other dogs too?" she asked.

"No," Carson joked, "I think that's reserved for you."

"Hey, thanks for offering us the opportunity to get married in your backyard," Jack stated.

"You're welcome…wait, you're getting married?"

"You mean Faith didn't tell you?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Faith," Carson yelled into the house. "Jack and Elizabeth are here."

Faith rushed outside; she hugged both Elizabeth and Jack. "So, tell how it went?"

"Wait, how what went?" Carson called out. "Oh, and you guys are engaged?"

Faith laughed, "I didn't tell him, because he's worse than a girl; he can't keep secrets."

"Enough about me and my shortcomings, you two are engaged?" Carson hugged Elizabeth and stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"Yes, we just went to tell her parents, so now we can let the cat out of the bag, so to speak," Jack replied.

"Wait, where's your ring?" Carson asked.

"I don't need a ring," Elizabeth stated. "Jack once told me that he wanted to get engaged at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, but he asked me by a beautiful lake while he carved our initials in the trunk of a tree."

"Elizabeth said that you offered your backyard for the ceremony; are you serious?" he directed his question to Faith.

"Of course, we're serious," Faith responded as Carson agreed.

"Well, maybe we should all think of some dates and go from there," Elizabeth suggested. "We were thinking maybe Jack could get his training finished and into his new position before we start moving full force on the wedding."

"That's probably smart," Faith agreed. "Planning a wedding can be stressful in and of itself, but if you have other things on your mind, it can drive you crazy."

Jack and Carson stepped inside to grab a beer while Elizabeth, and Faith sat on the front steps as Maverick laid out in the yard.

"Are you moving back home now?" Faith asked.

"I don't think so. Jack even told my dad we were living together…"

"And what happened?"

"Well, Jack is still walking, so needless to say, I'm surprised…ecstatic, but surprised."

Although Jack and Elizabeth were invited for dinner, they apologized, knowing that they needed to get home to prepare for Jack's early departure in the morning.

On their way home, and since they still hadn't gone grocery shopping, Elizabeth drove her JEEP back to Jack's and waited on him as he picked up dinner at Tupelo Honey; fish 'n chips for him, and crispy Brussel sprouts and fried green tomatoes for her. He also surprised her with a S'mores cake, which they split before taking their final walk of the evening with Maverick along the water.

"I wish I didn't have to leave in the morning," he whispered as they faced each other, neither one looking forward to the necessary separation. His hand feathered through the hair on the side of her head. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and that he was going to miss her like crazy, but instead of speaking his lips pressed against hers and relayed all the emotions he felt.

"I don't want you to go, but I understand that you have to. I just hope you know how incredibly proud I am of you."

"Well, you know, you could come with me," he suggested.

"I wish I could, but I have court on Tuesday and Friday."

"Friday, you're coming up for the dance, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you told me it was Saturday."

"No, I'm sure I told you Friday."

Jack, I'm just as sure that you told me Saturday, but I have court at 9, and I'll leave right after that," she promised. "I'm flying anyway so we can ride back together, so I just need to change my flight."

"I'm sorry; if I told you Saturday, I'm sorry."

"You know Jack, with everything that's happened recently, there's been a lot going on. I'll work it out," she assured him. "Hey, do you have your phone on you?"

"Who are you calling?" he asked as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"No one, I'd like to dance with you, and I'm looking for a song," she stated as she looked through his music files. Not seeing it, she went online, "Oh, there it is…"

Pulling up the file for the song "To Make You Feel My Love" by JJ Heller, she pressed 'play' and sat his phone on a piece of driftwood.

**_When the rain is blowing in your face_**_**  
**_**_And the whole world is on your case_**_**  
**_**_I would offer you a warm embrace_**_**  
**_**_To make you feel my love_**

**_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_**_**  
**_**_And there is no one to dry your tears_**_**  
**_**_I could hold you for a million years_**_**  
**_**_To make you feel my love_**

**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_**_**  
**_**_But I would never do you wrong_**_**  
**_**_I've known it from the moment that we met_**_**  
**_**_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_**

**_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you_**_**  
**_**_I'd go crawling down the avenue_**_**  
**_**_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_**_**  
**_**_To make you feel my love_**

**_Storms are raging on a rolling sea_**_**  
**_**_Down the highway of regret_**_**  
**_**_Winds of change are blowing wild and free, yeah huh_**_**  
**_**_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_**

**_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_**_**  
**_**_Go to the ends of the earth for you_**_**  
**_**_Make you happy, make your dreams come true_**_**  
**_**_To make you feel my love_**

"I love you," Jack whispered as the moon cast a golden glow on the beach below, and his lips immediately met hers. Slow and sweet, hot and intense, he held her, not wanting to let go; not wanting to say good night, and certainly not looking forward to saying goodbye for the week.

Lost in each other's eyes as the waves calmly rolled on shore, neither one paid attention to the encroaching tide until it covered their bare feet.

"Ooh…" Elizabeth squealed as his arm behind her knees swept her up into his arms. Carrying her out of the surf, they called to Maverick who followed them to the path where Jack placed her feet back on the sand. Walking hand in hand, they made their way back to the house, crated Maverick for the night, and headed for bed.

Jack gave Elizabeth his bathroom where she showered off the beachy feel, and he slipped down the hallway where he took his shower and was in bed by the time she was finished.

Ordinarily, Jack slept in a pair of boxers or shorts and no shirt, but with Elizabeth in his bed, and out of respect for her, he wore a pair of navy-blue lounge pants, and a white tank top. He pulled the bedding back on her side and waited on her to finish in the bathroom.

She walked out wearing his North Face sweatpants and white dress shirt that she'd previously worn. Slipping into bed, she mentioned, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind, but I guess we should have picked up some of your things when we were over at Carson's today."

"Oh, I have pajamas in my bag, but I…"

"You what…?" he asked as he scooted over closer to her.

"I figured…" she started as his arm went around her waist. "Jack, I thought it wouldn't be difficult on you for us to be in the same bed if I was wearing your clothes."

He pulled her closer, "You thought wrong…"

"I'm sorry; do you want me to change or I can sleep in the other room…"

"No…no, don't leave," his voice was soft, and soothing. He inhaled and his warm breath seemed to ignite the fire that she'd felt smoldering since they were on the beach.

She turned in bed to face him; less than an inch away, her eyes met his, "This isn't going to work, is it?"

"I never said it would be easy," he kissed her forehead and turned away, doing his best to keep her from realizing just how intensely her touch was affecting his body.

She rolled over; each one lay still, her back resting against his. It certainly was not because they were angry, but more so allowing a safe, acceptable touch between them. Both closed their eyes, each one struggling to fall asleep, pleading with their bodies to calm, remaining awake until her hand found his and their fingers laced together.

Somehow during the night, while still asleep, they found each other, and woke hours later, her in his arms as her head rested on his chest.

"Good morning," he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," she responded as she pulled her covers back and started to get out of bed.

Still holding her, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix you some breakfast so you can eat before you leave."

"I don't want any breakfast; I just want to lay here with you," his arms around her upper body held her close.

"Jack…"

"Uh-huh…"

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Well, I had a talk with Maverick and he's going to keep you busy while I'm gone," he teased. "Oh, I forgot to ask; is Faith keeping Maverick next weekend?"

"Yes, I offered to board him at the vet, but Carson is quite attached to him," she replied. "Oh, what time is the dance?"

"Dinner is from six until seven-thirty, and the dance starts at eight," he advised. "Let me know what time your plane is scheduled to land, and I'll have a car there to bring you to the hotel so you can get ready."

"Honey, that's not necessary, I can get a ride."

"Elizabeth, let me take care of you…"

"Jack, I'm sorry; I'm not used to giving up my independence."

"I'm not asking you to give up your independence; I'm just asking you to rely on me; to let me do things for you. Oh, maybe that does sound like you're giving up something, but you're not alone anymore."

"Okay Jack, when I rearrange the flight, I'll let you know…thank you."

"Oh," a thought came to her mind, "When is the swearing in ceremony?"

"Next Monday in courtroom #1; you will be there, won't you?"

"Of course, I'll be there; I mean, I think we're required to be there anyway."

"You aren't just coming because you have to be there, are you?"

"Jack, I'm incredibly proud of you and your accomplishments; of course, I'll be there."

"But I want you to be up at the bench with me, holding the Bible as I take the oath…"

"Don't you think your mom will be upset if you don't ask her?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

Sitting up to face her he responded, "Honey, if we were married there wouldn't be any question about who would hold the Bible. Are you still worried because people will wonder about us dating? Because truthfully, whether you know it or not, most everyone already knows that I'm crazy about you."

"Okay, if you're sure that your mom won't be hurt, I'll stand with you and hold the Bible," she promised. "But right now, I need to go fix breakfast."

An hour later, Jack, carrying his overnight bag and a suit bag, followed Elizabeth outside. He opened the driver's side door of her JEEP and stood at her open window as she fastened her seatbelt, neither of them wanting to say goodbye.

"I'll call you this evening after I get out of training. I love you and I can't wait to see you on Friday," Jack leaned in her window and kissed her before watching her drive away.

Elizabeth had no court or appointments scheduled, so she planned to use the day to catch up on paperwork. Sitting at her desk, she received a text from Jack…

"I'm checked n & training starts this afternoon. I'm at the 4 Seasons…Miss u!"

"Miss u 2, but like my mom said when we were kids, just 4 more sleeps…"

"Don't think I can sleep w/o u w/ me…"

"I'm always w/ u Jack…"

**Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in," Elizabeth called out as Maury Brickhouse stepped into her office, making certain that the door was closed tightly behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a seat.

"I'm fine, why?" she replied.

"I just want to make sure that you're getting what you need to help you through this."

"Maury, making sure that Detective Fisher stays locked up and gets what he deserves is what I need." Assuming that's all he wanted she was surprised when he remained seated. "Is there anything else?"

"Look your personal life is your business, but Judge Thornton called me this morning…"

"He's not a judge yet," she replied.

"Close enough," he responded. "Anyway, he asked if I could try to keep your cases out of his court because you were uncomfortable."

"Oh, I told him that I was going to talk to you, but to be honest, I just think it's best if possible that I not have cases in his court. Is that a problem?" she asked.

"For the most part, no, but there may come a situation where courtrooms get changed and we don't have any control over that," Maury explained. "Do you mind me asking, how serious you two are? I mean, if it's casual and may not last long then it's not necessary to worry over."

"We're engaged…"

"Oh, well that puts a different spin on things," he commented as he stood up and walked toward the door. "Congratulations, I'll do what I can. Oh, by the way, did you get the notice that panic buttons are being installed on all the desks?"

"No, I didn't hear about that," she stated as she stood up when he approached her desk.

Glancing on the inside wood panels on the inside of her desk, he stated, "The company is coming in tonight after the office closes, and I assume that it will be installed right here," Maury pointed to the underside of her desk just to the left of her middle drawer.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"The alarm, although hooked up won't be working until Wednesday to give everyone a chance to get used to it being there. You know, we don't want a bunch of false alarms going out because people are hitting them by accident."

Maury stood up and glanced around her office, "I have to tell you that I like your desk where it is now. I know we said you could decorate your office however you wanted, but I never like having my back to the window, so that was a smart move."

"Jack changed it around for that very reason."

"He's a smart man…"

"I think so, after all, he chose me," she stated with a smile and a soft laugh.

"I need you to leave your office unlocked when you leave so the workers can get in," he advised.

"I understand, and thanks for letting me know," she stated as Maury wished her a safe day, opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

After work, Elizabeth stopped by the photo shop, picked out the frames she wanted for the pictures she selected for Jack's office. All work was done in-house, and she was assured that she could pick up her finished pictures on Thursday.

On her way to Jack's house, she stopped by the grocery store and picked up coffee, salad fixings, a package of chicken legs, vegetables and a bag of Popcorn to share with Maverick.

Once home, she opened the door and immediately plugged in the code, 5227, before closing the door behind her. She put her groceries away before grabbing Maverick's leash and heading with her fur-buddy for a walk out on the beach.

They walked, listening to the quiet of the empty beach, the only sounds she heard were coming from a few seagulls and the gentle waves as they washed onshore. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and smiled as Jack's face lit up the screen.

Taking a seat on a piece of driftwood as Maverick chased a bunch of sand crabs, she answered her phone, "Hey Babe, how is your training going?"

"First I need to tell you that I miss you, but the training is very informative; I just wish it was local so I could be home with you at night."

"I miss you too. Oh hey, I talked to Maury today and he told me that you called him."

"I'm sorry; I know you said that you were going to handle it, but I had hours of driving time alone to D.C. and well…I called him. I hope you aren't mad."

"No Jack, I'm not mad. I don't know what he told you, but what he told me is that he'll do his best, however, sometimes courtroom placement is out of his control."

"I understand, but Elizabeth, it's important that we keep work, at work, and don't let it impact our personal lives."

"I agree Jack. If I have cases that end up before you, I don't want special treatment."

"But you are special," he quickly responded.

"I appreciate that Jack, but you have to agree that I will be treated like any other probation officer."

She could hear him laughing softly, "What are you laughing at?"

"So, I'm supposed to treat you like the others, you know the ones I'm not sleeping with…"

"Jack Thornton, that sounds horrible and you know that's not what we're doing."

He continued to laugh, "Are we sleeping?"

"Yes…"

"And are we together?"

"Yes, but…"

"Sounds like we're sleeping together…"

"Okay, you can win this one, Jack, but don't get used to it. I'm very competitive and I don't like to lose arguments," she admitted.

"Trust me, I already know that."

Two days passed and everything continued as normal. Elizabeth had court on Tuesday morning and several appointments in the afternoon. At home in the evening, she fixed dinner, and then took Maverick for a nighttime walk while she and Jack talked on the phone.

"Where did you go for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm just calling room service."

"Jack, you don't want all your colleagues thinking that you don't like to socialize," she mentioned.

"My group is fine," he quickly responded as he thought about the 30 something brunette from Alexandria who, at the end of today's training, had invited him out for a drink and "whatever…"

"Jack are you there?" she could hear him breathing, but he suddenly went silent.

"I'm fine; I just miss you," he responded. Before she said anything further, he continued, "Hey, I'm going to be honest with you."

"Oh, that sounds ominous," she uttered. "I mean, I appreciate you being honest, and you've never given me a reason not to trust you, so what's wrong?"

"No, it's actually very good…"

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"There is a woman in my group who invited me out for a drink, and 'whatever.'"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be silent. She trusted him; well at this point he'd given her no reason to ever suspect him. It simply startled her that a professional woman would jump on him so quickly.

"Elizabeth, are you there?"

"I'm here; but I'm confused, how is that a good thing; what did you say?"

"I said, no thank you; what did you think I would say?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I thought you went out with her. I was wondering if you simply said 'no.'"

"I told her that I was engaged to the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I wasn't looking for anything or anyone else."

"I love you, Jack. Aren't there some men you could have dinner with?"

"Actually, most of them brought their wives with them as a little getaway. I guess that's why Heidi assumed I was alone."

"Heidi…hmm, that sounds like a homewrecker's name," she interjected. "Jack, I'm sorry that you had to go alone. If I wasn't working, I'd have gladly gone with you."

"I know; I've just gotten used to us being together, and I like that. Being apart just feels wrong somehow," he disappointedly added.

"Is there anyone in your group that you could hang out with?"

"Honey, I really don't want to hang out with anyone. Besides, phones aren't allowed in the training room, so once we're done for the day, the only person I want to talk to is you…"

"How is it that you always know the perfect thing to say?" she asked; sounding as though she was teasing, but she was quite serious.

"I'm just speaking the truth… oh, getting off the Heidi topic, when does your flight arrive?"

"Oh right, Friday afternoon at 3:35…"

"I can't wait to see you," his voice was soft and filled with emotion. "I have something really special planned."

"Jack, what are you planning; it's a dance, right?"

"Huh…? Oh yes, a dance…"

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Nothing honey, but it's cold up this way, so dress warmly."

"Jack, the dance is inside, right?"

"Yes, but the location of the dance is a bit of a drive, and like I said, it's cold up here."

"Well, your SUV has a heater."

"Yes, it does, but you have to walk from the car to the…to the dance, so it's colder here than it is in Virginia Beach."

"Okay, but now I'm thinking my dress won't be right, maybe I need something fur lined," she stated as she thought about her sleeveless, sweetheart bodice teal ombre formal gown.

"No, I'm sure that your dress will be perfect, just bring your coat."

"Okay, you've made your point, I'll pack my coat."

"How's Maverick?" he asked.

"He's fine. I think he loves living here; much like me, the beach is his happy place." She placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, "Maverick, come here," she yelled.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked, wishing with his whole heart that he was with her at that moment.

"He's following a herd of sand crabs down to the water."

"A herd…?"

She giggled, "Well, you say a gaggle of geese, a school of fish, and a pod of dolphins, but what do you call a bunch of sand crabs?"

"I think the official term is cast…as in I see a cast of sand crabs," he replied.

"Did you just make that up?" she asked.

"No, but I did just look it up…" he teased.

"Well then, Maverick was following a cast of sand crabs toward the water."

"Come on, Mav…" she called out as they started back to the house.

"I love you," he stated.

"I love you too," she responded.

Once inside, the alarm was set; Elizabeth poured a glass of wine and stretched out on the sofa, pulling the blanket from the back of the piece of furniture to cover her body, while neither one wanted to end the call.

Watching "The Bachelor," she questioned how so many women could fight over one man, and she commented that there was no way a man could be trustworthy if he told one woman that he had feelings for her, but turned right around and kissed another.

"Honey, it's a TV show; and a lot of what they do is for ratings only," he reminded her.

"Oh, hey someone's at my door, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you…good night."

"Okay, I love you," she responded as they ended their call.

Several hundred miles away, Jack answered the door to his hotel room. Standing in the hallway was Heidi Newton, 5'10" in her 4" heels, wearing a little black dress that fell mid-thigh. It was sleeveless, V-neck, and had a panel of sheer mesh at her waist, and two more panels between her upper thigh and the short hemline.

He didn't invite her inside, but then again, he didn't ask her to leave either. She pressed the door open, closing it behind her once she entered his room. She pushed him up against the entryway wall, "I always get what I want, Jack," she stated as she pressed her body hard against him and her lips quickly found his.

He may not have intended it to happen, but her warm lips opened something inside him as his wants and needs quickly began to burn through.

"I can't do this; I'm engaged," he barely managed to speak in between her rapid-fire kisses.

"You want me, Jack…you want this," she whispered as she nipped gently along his bottom lip. "You don't get this at home, do you…? Just relax, no one else has to know." Her lips worked their way along his neck, as her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and the belt on his trousers.

"I'm committed to Elizabeth."

"Oh, sure you are, but she's not here. If she was committed to you, she'd be here." Glancing around his large room she responded, "I don't see anyone else in here. Looks to me like you're separated."

"I'm not separated," he replied as his own desire for the touch of a woman began to override all rationale.

"Jack, don't you know that if you're more than fifty miles away from your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife, you're separated, and not obligated to be faithful."

Although he knew that what she was saying was wrong, at that moment, his body was so turned on, that he found it difficult to turn back.

"But I love Elizabeth…"

"Maybe you do; maybe you don't. But she's not here…love me tonight, Jack," she whispered in his ear as her hand slid along his abdomen, across his pelvis and grabbed his crotch.

**_What is with women who grab your crotch, _**the thought was fleeting as he couldn't control the electricity that was coursing through his body.

"Oh, my Jack, looks like your little buddy isn't so little; you know you want this every bit as much as I do."

Before Jack realized what was happening, his shirt was off, her hands were caressing his body; his trousers were unzipped, his body was aroused beyond measure, Heidi was down to her bra and panties, and he was carrying her toward the bed.

He kept telling himself that he loved Elizabeth; that he only wanted Elizabeth, and that he would never want another woman but her. However, his body told him otherwise. Her perfume, soft touch, and oh, how she touched him, scattered the thoughts in his head, as his want and desire for this physical release overpowered him.

Admittedly he found Heidi to be hot, sexy and desirable, but he would never have pursued her, not at this time in his life. However, with her pressing the issue, and his inability to maintain a rational thought, it didn't seem that he was responsible for what was happening.

As they lay in bed, his hand slipped around her back and with the expertise of a magician, her bra was unsnapped and on the floor in a microsecond. His lips found her skin to be soft, and as he inhaled the jasmine scented body lotion consumed him.

Her breasts fit perfectly in his hand and mouth, and it was evident that she was quite skillful, certainly nothing like he assumed Elizabeth to be. The fact was Heidi was beautiful and just looking at her had his body excited. However, her touch set him on fire, so much so that somehow this experience made his deception worthwhile.

Jack closed his eyes doing his best to visualize Elizabeth beneath him. As he kissed Heidi, it was different, still wonderful and exciting, yet different, and he wondered how some people successfully experience multiple relationships at once. As quickly as that thought entered his head, it disappeared when she took control of his 'buddy' with her hand as she rolled him on his back and kissed her way down his chest.

At this point even when he closed his eyes, he didn't see Elizabeth. Finding it difficult to believe that she'd be doing the things that Heidi was doing to him, he simply removed her from his thoughts.

Jack's hands under Heidi's arms pulled her back up his body as he rolled her over and straddled her hips. He laced his fingers through hers as he lifted her arms above her head and his lips conquered hers.

There was truly no emotion, it was simply lust and need and desire and want as he positioned himself between her legs, penetrating her body with his erect, and very hard member.

He pressed deeper inside her, and as his lips covered hers, he swallowed the moans that escaped her mouth.

Heidi moved about the bed and his body like she was on a mission. He had to admit that it felt wonderful to be with a woman, and it made him wonder even more how he was going to wait for Elizabeth…apparently, he hadn't, and would this now set a precedent for future wanderings?

Jack had never been with such an experienced woman before. As he pressed deeper and deeper, eventually collapsing beside her, feeling practically numb, both emotionally and physically, he suddenly wondered how he'd allowed this to happen.

Would he tell Elizabeth? Of course not, for that would be the end of their relationship as he knew it.

He fell asleep in bed with Heidi's head resting on his chest and his hand resting against her bare back, feeling complete but knowing that he had betrayed Elizabeth and the love they shared.

It seemed as though it had only been minutes, but apparently hours later he woke to find Heidi straddling his body, hoping for round number two.

Jack's head told him 'no,' that the situation was bad enough; that he didn't need to make it worse. However, his body again said otherwise, and before he knew it, she was riding him much like a cowgirl on a bucking bronco at the World Championships.

The physical release felt worth it at the time, but as Heidi stood naked beside his bed professing "I love you," all the reasons why what he'd just done was so wrong filled his head. Heidi quickly dressed, kissed him before saying "Good night" and left the room.

Jack sat up in bed, sweat covering his body, some from the physical exertion, but most from the nerves. How could he ever look at Elizabeth the same way again? How could he have thrown away what they had for a romp in the sack? And probably the scariest thought was how would he keep this a secret from her?

In Virginia Beach, Elizabeth shot up from the sofa covered in sweat. Her breathing was rapid, her stomach was in knots, and she couldn't get the dream, or rather the nightmare visual of Jack in bed with another woman out of her head.

She grabbed her phone and sent him a text…

"I miss u…"

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling he immediately responded, "I miss u 2…"

"U r awake…?"

"Can't sleep w/o u…"

"U alone…?"

He found that question rather odd, so he immediately pressed her contact on his phone.

"Hello…"

"What did you mean?" he asked.

"Mean by what?" she responded.

"You asked if I was alone; of course, I'm alone."

"Before I answer that, do you think we're separated?" she asked.

"Separated…?"

"You know we're more than fifty miles apart, does that mean we're separated?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but no, we are not separated, and I can't stop thinking about you. I wish you were here," he stated as her heart calmed just a bit. "So, do you mind telling me what you meant when you asked if I was alone? I mean, it's…" he glanced at his watch, "It's 3:00 in the morning. Who else would I be with?"

Before she could respond, he blurted out, "Oh my God, you think I'm cheating…"

"No, I don't…I was just asking. I mean we were talking on the phone and you said that someone was at your door, so I was just wondering who it was? I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time."

"Honey, that's because you fell asleep while we were on the phone. I listened to you rant about the concept of "The Bachelor" as the guy took two women out on romantic dates. I told you to change the channel, but you said that you had to find out who he picked."

Jack continued, "You fell asleep and I sat and listened to you breathing for about ten minutes before I told you I love you, and good night."

"I'm sorry, I had a dream that you were with that woman, Heidi."

He released a hard breath that he was unaware he was holding, "Well, to answer your question, yes, I am alone; I've been alone all night," he sincerely stated. "And Elizabeth…?"

"Yes…"

"The only woman I ever want to be with…is you," his voice was soft, and tender, and Marvin Gaye "Let's Get It On," romantic. "Why would you even think that I'd want someone else?"

"Jack, I don't think that about you, but I had a glass of wine, and you say I fell asleep watching 'The Bachelor.' I guess my mind just went a little crazy," she explained.

"Who was at your door earlier?" she asked.

That part did happen, but he couldn't explain it to her, at least not just yet anyway. "That must have been part of your dream too; no visitors here," he stated feeling increasingly guilty for telling her a lie.

"Get some rest and remember only one more sleep, after tonight, before we see each other," she reminded him.

"Yes, I remember; trust me I have been counting them down."

The following morning, Thursday, Elizabeth sat in her office working on a Social History Investigation and Report, while Steve Fisher, dressed in street clothes, appeared for his arraignment in Circuit Court, located in the building next door.

Present with his client, well known attorney, John Brown, advised Judge Creekmore that he had been hired to represent Steve, and he requested bond.

Lori Galbraith, Commonwealth's Attorney fought hard against bond given the serious nature of the offenses.

Sitting in her office, Elizabeth received a call requesting her immediate attendance in Circuit Court. Not having prepared herself for this possibility, she saved the material on her computer, and immediately left her office, stopping momentarily to see if Janice had time to go with her.

She knocked on Janice's office door but received no answer, so she walked to the front of the Court Service Unit to check out. Observing that Janice was signed out to court, she resigned herself to going alone, hoping that she wouldn't have to see Steve.

She walked along the sidewalk to the huge court building next door. With each step her heart pounded more frantically, and some how she felt as though her legs were getting shorter and shorter. Although she knew logically that she was the same height as when she left her office, she felt small…so small. She walked inside, almost as if she was now walking on her knees, and she was fearful that emotionally she'd be unable to face her assailant.

She made her way through the metal detector at the front doors of the court building and started up the escalator to Judge Creekmore's courtroom.

Stepping inside, she was called to the front, as the bailiff stepped back into Judge Creekmore's chambers. Moments later, everyone rose and Judge Creekmore reentered the courtroom.

Elizabeth was called to the stand. Taking a seat, it was the first time since the incident the previous week where she found herself looking Steve in the eyes. She was scared, actually petrified but she kept telling herself that she was not going to allow him to take her down.

"Ms. Thatcher," Judge Creekmore called out, quickly gaining her attention.

"Yes sir…"

"We're here today for Mr. Fisher's arraignment and to discuss bond."

"Seriously…after what he's done, and the threat made to my life…"

"Objection, your Honor," Attorney Brown called out.

"Mr. Brown, as you are aware this is not a trial, and in order to determine bond, or the lack thereof, I need to hear from the victim, so please remain seated." Judge Creekmore turned back to Elizabeth, "Go on…"

"Judge, Mr. Fisher has threatened me and my fiancé…"

"You don't even have a ring. He's not going to marry you; besides, you're mine…" Steve yelled out as his attorney did his best to quiet him.

"I don't think I need to hear any more," Judge Creekmore ruled, "Bond denied."

Steve was taken back to the jail and left sitting in the inmate area while a deputy retrieved his jail jumpsuit.

"Detective Fisher, what are you doing here?" Deputy Swanner asked as he headed for the control room.

"I was told to wait here, and the deputy would be right back," Steve replied.

"It's hard to get back in the swing of things. My wife just had a baby, and I've been out for the past two weeks, so I don't know what's going on around here."

"Congratulations…"

"Thanks, but you know that detectives are on the other side of the glass. Come with me so I can get you to the right room."

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Steve said nothing to correct the deputy's understanding. Opening the door, Deputy Swanner unknowingly released Steve into the general jail area, with easy access to the outside. Although he directed him to one of the conference rooms, where he could, as he assumed, interview an inmate, he closed the door and stepped back toward the control room unaware that Steve ran down the hall looking for the easiest and quickest way to escape.

Elizabeth heard sirens throughout the complex but thought nothing of it as the police department was located nearby. Later in the day, she opened her office door and found a police officer standing in the hallway.

As she walked to the mail room, she noticed that the officer was following her, "What's going on?" she asked as he was now only a few feet away from her as she collected her mail.

"Ma'am, Mr. Fisher escaped from jail, and I'm just here to keep an eye on you," Officer Harrell advised. "Detective Coulter told me that if you leave your office that I'm not to let you out of my sight."

Elizabeth felt slightly weak in the knees but had to admit that she was thankful for the protection. She returned to her office and sat at her desk unable to concentrate. A knock on her door had her hesitantly responding… "Y…yes; come in."

She was quite thankful when Lee opened her door, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know; you tell me."

"We caught him, so you're safe."

"Where was he?"

"Don't worry about it; you're safe…"

"Lee, where was he?"

"The alarm went off at Jack's house, but I was already on my way there to check things out."

"Oh no, Maverick…"

"He's fine. I have a key to Jack's and after he was taken into custody, I went inside to check things out. I took him for a walk, so I hope that was okay."

"Thank you so much, Lee. I appreciate everything," she responded. "Did you call Jack?"

"I did, but I guess he doesn't have his phone on him."

"He doesn't. They can't have them while in training."

"Well, I told him to call me, but I didn't leave a message."

"Thank you, Lee. I mean, thank you for having Officer Harrell stand outside my office to watch over things," she stated appreciatively. "You know, I like to think that I can handle things myself, but I can't. I get scared…" she stated as she wiped away several tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Jack and I are best friends; he would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you."

"Well, anyway, thank you for everything."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure…"

"You've been friends with Jack for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, why…?"

"Does he just like to take care of people?"

"What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, Lee responded, "Elizabeth, I've never before seen Jack this way…I mean the way he is with you. He's a great guy, but he's not one to lead somebody on. He's dated other women, and he was always honest with them, but I think he was always searching…"

Searching…?"

"Yeah, I think he was always searching for you," Lee replied as he headed for her door. "Oh, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, but how did you hear?"

"Rosie told me. I don't have any idea how she heard."

"Well, it doesn't matter now; my parents and his mom know, so we can start telling people."

After Lee left, Elizabeth picked up the framed pictures she'd ordered a few days ago from the local merchant and headed for home, thankful that Steve had been apprehended before having an opportunity to contact her. She'd barely made it inside the house when her phone rang. Seeing Jack's face on the screen, she excitedly answered, "Hey sweetheart."

Jack's voice was rushed, "Are you okay? I just got off the phone with Lee."

"I'm fine; just a little scared."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry that I'm not there with you…I just want to hold you."

"You know, it wouldn't have been so bad except that I was called to testify at Steve's bond hearing…"

"Bond hearing?"

"Don't worry, it was denied."

"Of course, it was denied, was there even a question?"

"Jack, I was testifying, and I said that he had threatened me and my fiancé, and Steve yelled out that I couldn't marry you…that I belonged to him." She took a deep breath before continuing, I think that's all Judge Creekmore needed to hear."

They talked on the phone while she fixed herself dinner, and he waited on his room service. Their call continued through their meals, the evening news, her final nightly walk with Maverick, and disappointedly ended as Jimmy Fallon closed out his Late-Night show.

At 3am, Jack called the Virginia Beach Jail to verify that Steve was still incarcerated. Hearing that the deputy who had mistakenly released him was on administrative leave, and that Steve was currently sleeping in his jail cell, Jack released a thankful breath, ended the call, closed his eyes and prayed for dreams of Elizabeth.

It was finally Friday. Elizabeth dropped Maverick off with Faith on her way into the office. With her carry-on bag left in the back of her JEEP, and her formal hanging by the driver's side passenger door, she headed for court and hopefully an early release day.

Thankfully, Elizabeth's case was heard first. She wasn't sure if everyone in Judge Banks' court felt sorry for her, and they hoped to rush her out, or if good fortune simply fell in her direction, but at that moment, she didn't care.

With court finished, and her name marked 'out' on the board, she headed for the parking lot and a weekend getaway with Jack.

She made it to Norfolk International Airport, breezed through TSA, and sat at Gate A-5 waiting on Southwest flight 4255, which was now slightly delayed. Thankfully, the flight was only 45 minutes from take-off to touchdown, so when she boarded at 3:30, she was only slightly later arriving than she had anticipated.

Jack was aware of the delay, and as such, his training finished early and unbeknownst to her, he was on the road to pick her up himself.

Elizabeth's flight landed at 4:20, and she was walking through the terminal looking for someone holding a sign with her name on it ten minutes later.

She caught his eyes, and quickly felt a pep in her step, as she rushed to him. He wrapped her in his arms, never so thankful to see someone as he was her. Having only been separated for five days, his lips met hers, a kiss so powerful and passionate that those around them would have sworn that they were witnessing a military homecoming.

Jack draped her dress bag over his arm and took hold of the handle on her carry-on, as they headed for the entrance to Dulles International Airport. Her arm through his, held them connected, as they walked through the airport, their eyes barely drifting from one another.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Will we make it to the dinner in time?" she asked as they stepped into his hotel room at the Four Seasons.

"Don't worry about it. Take your time, this is a special night," his voice seemed to trail off as she disappeared into the bathroom with her dress bag and carry-on.

Standing by the window as he glanced down at the traffic below wearing his tux, he contemplated the evening ahead; the love he had for this woman, and the desire he had to make their commitment forever.

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom wearing a strapless formal dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a narrow silver beaded belt at the waist. The dress was eggshell at the top but was considered an ombre style as it gradually changed to teal toward the bottom. The back went straight across from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, providing a lace up appearance down the middle of her back.

Her hair fell in soft auburn curls over her shoulders and down her back. Elizabeth's jewelry consisted of a Pearl and Diamond Infinity Drop pendant, a silver Pandora bracelet, and pearl and diamond earrings, all prior gifts from Jack.

"Elizabeth, you take my breath away; you're so beautiful," the emotion was easily discernible.

She approached him; seeing his eyes water, she asked, "What's wrong."

"I'm just so happy that you're here, my training is over, and I just love you so much."

His mind was no longer on the fears of the evening. All he could see and think about was her, beautiful inside and out. He helped her into her grey coat with four buttons down the front; he grabbed his jacket and they headed downstairs.

Seeing banquet rooms filled with partygoers on the first floor of the hotel she asked, "Where is the dinner?"

"It's in Doswell…"

"Doswell? Why there? I mean all of the new judges are here; so, everyone has to drive to Doswell?"

"I guess if you want to be there for the special festivities, you have to travel."

They stepped outside and a crisp wind caused her to immediately button her coat. "Well, you know what?"

"What…?"

"I don't care where the dinner and dance are. I'm here with you and I couldn't be more thankful…" she stated as the valet pulled up with their SUV.

Jack opened her door and helped her get situated before stepping closer, "You are beautiful."

"You told me that, but maybe it bears repeating…" she smiled.

As they travelled down I-95, it took them a little over an hour to cover the 76 miles from Washington, D.C. Pulling into the parking lot, Elizabeth had no idea where they were until she observed the Kings Dominion sign.

"An amusement park? Not that I mind, but an amusement park seems like as odd place to come wearing a formal."

He parked the car near the front, walked around, opened her door and helped her out. Walking inside, she couldn't help but to notice that there were very few cars in the parking lot.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" she asked.

"Yes, it's out further into the park. Are you warm enough?" he pulled her closer.

"I'm very warm, thank you," she responded as she continued to wonder why the powers that be would have the new justices come to training in D.C. only to have them travel to an amusement park for their dinner/dance…not to mention the fact that she saw no other couples inside the park.

Holding his hand, they continued further into the park. "Are you okay, Jack?" she asked as he seemed nervous.

"No, I'm fine."

Hearing music playing in the background, Elizabeth assumed that they were headed in the right direction. As night fell, the lights in the park illuminated the area around them.

She'd been to Kings Dominion before, but it had been many years ago, so when they stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower replica with its blue and pink lights illuminating the structure, the significance still didn't click.

As a local band played, Elizabeth was mesmerized by the scene before her, not thinking that anything else could have surprised her more. That was until she turned to Jack.

He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee, "I know this isn't the real Eiffel Tower, and I do promise to take you there one day." As his eyes filled with tears, he continued, "I love you; I believe I loved you before we even met, but I know that my life is nothing without you in it. Elizabeth, I know I asked you before, but this ring makes it official…will you marry me?"

She was suddenly speechless. She wanted to respond, but she was literally speechless. It had nothing to do with not wanting to marry him or thinking about her nightmare with him in bed with Heidi, or even the trauma they had each experienced at the hands of Steve Fisher and Eli Walker. What it boiled down to was that she couldn't believe that a man would go to such emotional and monetary expense for her.

"Elizabeth, are you okay…? Please tell me you haven't changed your mind…"

Her head was telling her to scream it from the rooftops…she took a deep breath, and as he confusedly began to stand, she yelled, "YES, YES, YES…"

"Yes, you said yes?"

"Jack, I love you. I don't know what you see in me; I've been nothing but trouble since I arrived in town, but I do love you and I can honestly say that I've never said those words to anyone but you." She took a deep breath, "Yes, I would be honored to be your wife."

Jack finally stood and slipped the ring, an 18K white gold engraved solitaire band with a 2-carat diamond onto the ring finger of her left hand. His arms around her waist pulled her close as their lips met. Although it was cold outside, their lips were warm, and the heat of the moment passed through their bodies.

As Jack held her in his arms, the band began to play "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden…and they danced.

**_Maybe it's intuition_**_**  
**_**_But some things you just don't question_**_**  
**_**_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_**_**  
**_**_And there it goes,_**_**  
**_**_I think I found my best friend_**_**  
**_**_I know that it might sound_**_**  
**_**_More than a little crazy_**_**  
**_**_But I believe_**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I think I dreamed you into life_**_**  
**_**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I have been waiting all my life_**

**_There's just no rhyme or reason_**_**  
**_**_Only the sense of completion_**_**  
**_**_And in your eyes, I see_**_**  
**_**_The missing pieces I'm searching for_**_**  
**_**_I think I've found my way home_**_**  
**_**_I know that it might sound_**_**  
**_**_More than a little crazy_**_**  
**_**_But I believe_**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I think I dreamed you into life_**_**  
**_**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I have been waiting all my life_**

**_A thousand angels dance around you_**_**  
**_**_I am complete now that I've found you_**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I think I dreamed you into life_**_**  
**_**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I have been waiting all my life_**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I think I dreamed you into life_**_**  
**_**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**_**  
**_**_I have been waiting all my life_**

As the music ended, Jack's hand behind her head, pressed her closer. He kissed her deeply and passionately as the outside world seemed to fall away. His forehead rested against hers as they each grabbed some much-needed oxygen.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…"

"Jack was there really a dinner and dance tonight?" she asked.

"Actually, there is, but on my drive up, I saw this place and I remembered the replica of the Eiffel Tower and I couldn't pass up the opportunity," he explained. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, last night the jeweler came to my room with your ring. That was the person who was at my door. I didn't want to lie to you, but I couldn't tell you until after I gave you the ring."

She held her hand up to admire her newest piece of jewelry, "Jack, this is absolutely beautiful. I love it…it's perfect!"

The park was basically closed except for a few services that Jack had managed to contract out in order to pull off his repeat proposal. "Are you hungry?" he asked, knowing that all food services were shut down in the park.

She stepped closer, nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "Actually, I just want to go back to the hotel with you."

He took hold of her hand and as he thanked the workers who helped his plan come to fruition, they headed for the parking lot. He opened the passenger door and held her hand as she managed to slip inside, gathering her dress before he closed her door.

The hour and twenty-minute drive back to D.C. was quiet; music played from the radio, but few words were spoken. Jack knew she was struggling with what she felt he wanted and what she truly knew she was able to give.

Once inside their room, she sat on the bed, "I want to be with you, Jack."

"Honey, does this have anything to do with Heidi?"

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the window. Starring out into the darkness, she didn't respond until his finger under her chin turned her to face him, "I don't know, maybe…you two were having such a good time…twice."

"Twice, huh…" he did his best to ease the tension. "Elizabeth, I'm very happy with the way things are, and when we're married, our time together will be beautiful."

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to change…"

"Elizabeth," he took her hand and turned her back to face him, "Please don't worry about me. I'm content the way things are."

She walked to the bathroom, "Hey," he called out. When she turned around, he smiled, "You look beautiful tonight."

Elizabeth rushed back to him; her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms crossed behind her and rested on the small of her back.

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she whispered.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher, soon to be Thornton," he responded. "You are going to take my last name, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am…"

Elizabeth kissed him before slipping into the bathroom, returning to the bedroom moments later wearing her green plaid flannel pajama pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt.

Jack was already in bed, wearing his teal Tommy John lounge pants and black short sleeve t-shirt, with the comforter pulled back when Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom. Excusing himself to brush his teeth, he was back beside her before Elizabeth was even settled on her side of the king size bed. Neither one had a side, as together they always woke up in each other's arms, needing no more room than a twin-size bed.

Elizabeth turned on her left side as Jack scooted over, his chest pressed against her back. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her close against his body as she could feel his warm breath against her neck. Although it would have been easy physically to give in to the needs and desires that each one felt, but weren't openly acknowledging, what she could morally give, and he take was what they presently had…bodies touching; they were together in mind, and spirit, and with the ring on her finger, they were officially engaged. Each one released a thankful breath and fell asleep, the best night's rest they'd had all week.

The following morning, they woke, choosing to lay in bed holding each other for part of the morning. Following breakfast, they headed out on a sightseeing excursion with Elizabeth commenting that it had been years since she'd been to the Washington Monument, The White House, Smithsonian Institute Museums, Lincoln Memorial, or taken a stroll along the Potomac River.

They held hands as they navigated the crowds in and out of the various museums, with Elizabeth's favorite being the National Museum of Natural History. Once inside, she found herself standing in front of the famous Hope Diamond.

"Hey Jack, you know that's what I call an engagement ring…" she teased.

"Honey, I'm not sure that anyone in the World could afford that one. Besides, it comes with a curse," he stated, a way of justifying his choice not to get it for her.

"Really? I don't think I've ever heard that."

"Yep, according to the legend," he began as others standing around listened in, "A curse started when the beautiful blue diamond was originally stolen from an idol in India. The curse is said to be bad luck or death not only for the owner of the diamond, but for all who touch it."

Jack continued realizing that as he talked, more and more people gathered around to listen. "The story goes that it was unearthed in the Golconda mines in southwest India, and made its European debut in 1642 at which time it was bought by a French merchant who in turn sold it to King Louis XIV for quite a large profit. Sadly, he was later mauled by a pack of dogs. The diamond remained with the French royal family until it was stolen in the late 1700's during the French Revolution. Unfortunately, Louis XIV and Marie Antoinette were both beheaded and they are assumed to be victims of the curse."

"How did it get its name?" an older gentleman in the crowd around him asked.

"Well, they say that the diamond disappeared for several decades before finding its way to King George IV, and his estate sold it to pay off debts. Somewhere around 1939, Henry Thomas Hope acquired the diamond and that's where it got its name. After Mr. Hope's death, the diamond went through several other family members, before moving outside the Hope family in order to cover massive familial debts."

The crowd broke into applause, thanking Jack for the informative talk they'd just received.

"Holy cow, Jack…no thank you, I don't want anything to do with it," Elizabeth stated as she turned away from the magnificent gem.

"Oh honey, not that we could afford it, but I think the stories are just superstitions, and they lend for great reading."

She leaned in, "Well, whoever owns it can keep it; this ring right here," she held up her hand, "Isn't leaving my finger…" she kissed him as many in the group offered their congratulations.

They continued walking, taking in the sights of the city and eventually finding themselves sitting along the Potomac River as boats passed by.

He held her left hand as he glanced down that the ring on her finger, and strong symbol of their love. "So, Ms. Thatcher, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Oh, Your Honor…"

"It's a turn on when you call me that," he laughed. "I'm just kidding; I mean, everything about you is a turn on for me."

"Well, let's get you on the bench, and after we get used to that new normal for our lives, we can plan the wedding, okay?"

"Okay, but the sooner the better…"

He stood up and held out his hand, which she gladly took, and they continued their way, finishing their tour that evening at the Lincoln Memorial.

Back at the hotel, they were both exhausted, so room service seemed appropriate. Jack called down to the Bourbon Steak Restaurant and ordered a cart of food which consisted of steak, Lobster Pot Pie, Spinach Fiorentini, Black Truffles, and creamy mac and cheese.

Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom to change, and once she was finished, she made a beeline for the bed. By the time the food arrived, Elizabeth was sound asleep as Jack pulled the cart up to the foot of the bed and sampled some from each dish while watching the New England Patriots play the Charlotte Panthers.

He glanced back and watched her sleep. This was the life, his life, and he felt as though everything was perfect in his world…their world.

Elizabeth never woke and he eventually rolled the cart back outside into the hallway, brushed his teeth and slipped into bed. He swore there was no feeling like sleeping with her body up against his, and with every night that they were together, he was more and more thankful.

The following morning, they grabbed breakfast at the hotel restaurant, checked out and headed back to Virginia Beach, with one stop at the Shepherd's to pick up their precious puppy.

Jack pulled into her driveway and walked next door to pick up Maverick. Elizabeth slipped inside her house to grab the navy-blue suit from her closet for tomorrow's swearing in ceremony. She held it up to herself in the mirror, a slimming pencil skirt with a one button closure jacket and a white tank top. The beige heels with the straps across the ball of her feet and at the ankles that were already at Jacks would go perfectly.

They visited with Carson and Faith, as Elizabeth flashed her beautiful engagement ring for everyone to admire. Elizabeth and Faith chatted in the kitchen over cups of coffee while Carson and Jack drank a beer and watched football.

"So, how was your training?" Carson asked.

"It was good, but to be honest, I don't think you get the hang of the position until you're in the position," Jack responded.

"So, you think you and Elizabeth will be able to keep from killing each other?" Carson laughed. "I mean, it's hard for Faith and me when she comes into the office to help out, but nothing like I would think it would be for you and Elizabeth."

"We'll just make it work."

"Jack, it's easy to say that, but can you imagine how you'd handle it if Elizabeth does something with a case that you don't agree with?"

"Elizabeth and I agreed that work stays at work, and we are a couple when we leave the building."

"Well, I wish you luck…"

Following the football game, Jack and Elizabeth gathered Maverick and headed to the beach and their home.

As the sun went down for the day, Jack, Elizabeth and Maverick made their way down to the beach for a walk. They'd walked two houses down when Elizabeth showed him her new favorite place to sit and think. It was a large piece of driftwood tucked up near the bottom of a dune with sea grass growing nearby, making her feel somewhat hidden from view.

The following morning, Jack and Elizabeth dressed; her in her navy-blue pencil skirt suit and Jack in his black suit, with black tie and white dress shirt.

"You look handsome, very judicial..."

"You are beautiful, and I'm so proud to have you there with me. But Elizabeth, this isn't the best day of my life."

"It isn't...?" she asked thinking that comment to be a bit odd. "I would think that it was a highlight in your life, Jack."

"The best day of my life was when I pulled over on the side of the road and met you..." he stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you..." she smiled warmly.

"I love you too."

She handed him a box which he opened to reveal several 11" x 14" framed photos, some of which were taken on the day they originally became engaged. There was a picture of an old country wagon with large spoke wheels, two pictures of sunsets that were taken from the beach behind their home, a picture of their initials in the oak tree, a picture of the bald eagle with his wings spread as he floated through the air, a picture of Maverick, and several from the winery fields they visited.

"These are beautiful, and so special," he stated as he wrapped her in his arms. "Today is a special day, but it's even more so because you're here with me."

"I'm so proud of you, Jack, and as for the pictures, you don't need to hang them all at one time; I mean, you can rotate them," she stated as she walked back to the table and grabbed another box. "You'll need to keep these hidden…"

"What are you naked…?" he laughed.

She looked somewhat disheartened as if he'd learned her secret, "How did you know?"

"Seriously," he began ripping open the box. "Okay, funny," he stated as he found three small square mini blocks, two of which had pictures of Elizabeth, and the third was a picture of Jack and Elizabeth together. They were displayed on a stand with "Memories" engraved on the front.

"Those can stay in your desk, and if you ever feel the need to feel me close, just open your drawer…"

"Elizabeth, you do realize that you're wearing an engagement ring I gave you, right."

"Of course, Jack."

"Well, don't you think that people will expect me to have pictures of the woman I love in my office?"

"I suppose, but I don't want anyone questioning you about whether or not I get preferential treatment."

Jack took her hands, "I think you may be the only one worrying about that."

"Well, just do as I ask for a while, and let's see how it goes."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll keep your pictures in the drawer of my desk."

Jack took Maverick for a walk while Elizabeth got ready for work and the swearing in ceremony. Once they returned, Maverick was secured in his crate and Elizabeth fixed a pot of coffee while Jack dressed.

Wearing a black suit and tie, Jack took her hand and out the door they went, each one carrying their much-needed cup of coffee. Thirty minutes later, they arrived, and walking toward the Juvenile Court building, Elizabeth was surprised by the news reporters present to provide coverage of the swearing in ceremony.

Before they entered the building, Jack was caught by reporter, Gabrielle Woolard, and he took hold of Elizabeth's hand so she wouldn't disappear.

"Judge Thornton, could we have a minute of your time?" she asked as her cameraman took video of both Jack and Elizabeth."

"I'm not actually a judge yet, so maybe we should hold off on an interview until later," he suggested.

"Who might this lovely lady be?" she asked.

Jack smiled, just as proud to have her on his arm as she was of his accomplishments. "This is Elizabeth Thatcher, my fiancé."

"Ms. Thatcher, you must be very proud of him today."

"I am very proud, but I'm proud of him no matter what."

Needing to get inside, Jack apologized that they could not stay longer, and he and Elizabeth continued inside the building. Following her passed the elevators and staircase as she headed for her office, he was still walking beside her.

"Don't you need to go upstairs?" she asked.

"No, I thought we could just go together."

"Jack, Steve is locked up, I'm safe."

"I know that, but…"

"Jack, are you afraid that I'm not going to show up?"

"No, of course not. I just like being with you," he responded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you not want anyone to know we're together?"

His question shocked her. "Jack Thornton, I love you, and I'm proud of you, and if I didn't want people to know we're together, would I do this?" she asked as she stepped forward and kissed his lips.

Leaving him speechless, she continued, "I know that everyone, or at least most everyone knows we're together. I was just trying to keep them from thinking about us as a couple while we're working. But you're right; I'm probably the only one worried about it."

To show him that she was going to 'let it ride,' she observed Janice walking from the restroom to the Court Service Unit entrance and called her over.

"Hey Judge…" Janice addressed Jack.

"I'm not a judge yet, but hey, I want to thank you. I understand that you're the one who got the officers down to the stairwell last week. You very likely saved her life, so thank you."

"You're welcome and good luck…" Janice stated as she started to walk away.

"Hey," Elizabeth called out.

Janice turned around and observed Elizabeth's left hand in front of her face, with her new piece of jewelry being difficult to miss.

"Is that what I think it is…? You're engaged?"

"Yes…"

Janice squealed and pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Seeing other probation officers milling about Janice yelled out, "Elizabeth and Judge Thornton are engaged…"

Immediately she turned back to Elizabeth, "Oh, was I supposed to keep that quiet."

"No, it's time everybody knew how important he is to me," she took his hand and they continued into their department amid numerous congratulations.

Elizabeth and Jack sat and talked in her office until 9:30 at which time they walked to court, making their way through the crowd that was forming. Mrs. Thornton was sitting in the front seat, and as Elizabeth slipped through the swinging doors to say hello and was startled to find her parents sitting beside her.

"Mom, dad, I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, Jack is going to be our son-in-law, and we thought it was only fitting that we show our support," her father advised.

"Mom, dad, this is Jack's mom, Charlotte Thornton."

Charlotte smiled, "Oh honey, your mom contacted me last week and we met this morning for breakfast."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that," Elizabeth stated. "Charlotte, while I'm thinking about it, Jack asked me to hold the Bible during the swearing in ceremony. Is that okay with you?"

"Dear, you're the one he loves…" she stopped as she glanced at Elizabeth left hand. "It's official; she's wearing a ring," Charlotte stepped forward and pulled Elizabeth into a hug, followed quickly by her mother and father.

Charlotte couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if she'd tried, "Anyway, you are his fiancé, and you should be the one standing with him."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

As everyone took their place, Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they walked to the front of the courtroom. With all her co-workers zeroing in on their handholding, the ceremony began.

Following a short prayer, Judge Olds approached the front as Elizabeth was handed the Bible. With Jack's left hand on the Bible, Judge Olds began…

"Jack, please repeat after me…" Judge Olds stated as she read the oath and he repeated it…

"**_I, Jonathan Thornton, do solemnly swear that I will administer justice without respect to persons, and do equal right to the poor and to the rich, and that I will faithfully and impartially discharge and perform all the duties incumbent upon me as a Judge under the Constitution and laws of the United States. So, help me God."_**

Having received no instruction on what was to come next, Judge Olds took the Bible from Elizabeth's hand and Judge Banks draped Jack's judicial robe over her arm.

Elizabeth stepped behind him. Opening the robe, he slipped his arms inside and closed the zipper in front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you The Honorable Jack Thornton…" Judge Olds announced.

_**NOTE:** **Before people get all in a tizzy, please go back and read the scene with Jack and Heidi...IT'S A DREAM GUYS, and unfortunately some of you are missing that part and flying off the handle. Sadly, I can't respond to those of you who are guests, but if you know anything about me and my stories, you should have known it was a dream when you were reading it. Jack will never be unfaithful to Elizabeth. Sorry if you missed the paragraph after that scene where Elizabeth wakes up and realizes that she's had a dream or rather, nightmare!**_

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- There Are Privileges

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 17- There Are Privileges**_

_**NOTE: Before I start with the next chapter, I feel the need to straighten up something. I thought I was fairly clear in my last chapter of this story that the love scene between Jack and "Heidi" was a dream or rather a nightmare that Elizabeth had after drinking wine, hearing about the woman, Heidi, who invited Jack out for a drink (he did not go), and watching an episode of The Bachelor. However, some readers took the scene literally and either didn't read the next paragraph (where Elizabeth wakes from her dream) or skipped the comment she made to Jack about having had a dream of him in bed with "Heidi." I don't know, maybe some even stopped reading at that point, because they assumed that Jack was cheating on Elizabeth.**_

_**I'm sorry if the chapter upset some of you. It was never my intent to do so. I simply wanted to show how the mind can unintentionally play tricks on us…all of us!**_

_**I guess I should pat myself on the back if you read the chapter and fell into the scene, believing it wholeheartedly. But please know that I am "Jack and Elizabeth" completely, and although there may be issues that pull them apart, as it does in real life, Jack and Elizabeth would never cheat on each other and will always come back together, proving their relationship to be stronger in the long run.**_

_**To the reader (Valleylil), I was unable to contact you to explain that you had the situation all wrong because you weren't signed into the fanfiction program. Those of you who leave us reviews, we greatly appreciate it, but also know that if you ask a question and are not signed in, we are unable to respond to you. **_

_**So, please calm down, and let's move on…**_

Elizabeth found herself fiddling with the ring on her left hand as she watched Jack moving about the courtroom, still in his judicial robe, and thanking each person who came to his ceremony. She smiled as he hugged his mother, shook her father's hand, and then, in front of her mother, not quite certain what was appropriate, she pulled him into her embrace.

His former law partners were present as was his former legal secretary, Elise, who had chosen to follow Jack over to the Juvenile Court as his personal secretary. Lawyer friends from the Bar Association took up two rows, with many of them slapping him on the back as a form of congratulation, while an equal number were present, but couldn't deny the twang of jealousy at his good fortune.

Elizabeth was incredibly proud of Jack's accomplishment, and although she really had nothing to do with him getting there, she'd like to think that her presence in his life and at this ceremony made his achievement even more special.

As everyone moved out to the main lobby for the reception, Jack took off his robe, held Elizabeth's hand and led her through the door into the back hallway.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"I need to hang up my robe," he stated as he led her into his chambers and closed the door behind them.

Tossing his robe over one of his high back leather chairs, he returned to face Elizabeth. With her back up against the door, he rested his hands on either side of her shoulders. Stepping closer…

"Jack, you don't want it to wrinkle…" she stated as she moved his arm and started to walk over and hang up the garment when he took her hand and refused to release her, pulling her back to him.

"I have other things on my mind right now."

"Judge Thornton, I'm not sure but I think this equates to special treatment," she teased as she seductively ran her teeth across her lower lip, having no idea just how that affected him physically.

"It may be special, but then again, you are special, and I can't help myself. I see you; I hold your hand, or I inhale your perfume, and all I want is this," he breathlessly whispered as he stepped closer pressing her back against the door. Their bodies were touching from chest to knees as his mouth opened slightly, covering her lips, silencing her immediate pleasurable moan.

Elizabeth felt her knees buckle as her hands, resting on his shoulders and his arms against her body, thankfully held her up. Her voice was soft, somewhat breathy as she whispered, "I don't know what I was thinking; this is wrong, but I have to say I like this special treatment."

Jack leaned back slightly as he snickered at Elizabeth's devilish demeanor. Interestingly, he found it quite exciting. Elizabeth on the other hand wasn't certain how to handle what she was trying desperately to hide. Never in her life did she ever think she'd be making out in a Judge's Chambers, and now, with all the guests and their parents in the lobby, that's practically all she could think about.

Hearing voices in the hallway, Jack and Elizabeth realized that they needed to return to the reception. She left her purse in his chair, and disappointedly, they casually walked out and returned to the lobby.

Jack never left her side. If there was anyone present who was unaware that Jack and Elizabeth were together personally, those questions were answered by him holding her hand, his arm around her waist, or his hand resting along the small of her back as he directed her through the crowd of people.

Elizabeth pulled her parents aside to thank them personally for coming, their presence showing her that Jack was truly accepted into the family. Both mothers fawned over Elizabeth's engagement ring, with Mrs. Thatcher commenting on Jack's incredible taste, both in jewelry and her daughter, as both women laughed softly.

Jack was unable to escape the news media as everywhere he turned there was another local station whose reporter had a microphone in his face. He was very quick to introduce Elizabeth as his fiancé, obviously as proud to have her in his life as he was to be taking on this new position.

Jack was kind with every reporter as he repeatedly answered many of the same questions. That was until Andy Robertson from WRKT started out congratulating Jack but quickly moved into questions regarding Eli Walker, and Elizabeth.

As those questions began, Jack could feel Elizabeth's hand immediately go cold. He released her hand and escorted Andy away from the crowd where he proceeded to advise him of the inappropriate timing of his questions.

"I'm an open book and I'll be glad to answer your questions. However, Elizabeth is my fiancé, and as such, she's off limits. As for Eli Walker and what he attempted to do, I did help take him into custody…"

"It's a bit more than that, isn't it, sir; I mean, weren't you stabbed trying to save her life?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I was stabbed, but as you can see, I'm completely healed," Jack commented as he held his hands away from his sides, palms up to show that he was fine.

"I see that, but…"

"Look Andy; today is a day of celebration. Eli Walker is no longer in the picture, and I'd prefer to move on," Jack stated as his voice took on the tone of a well-seasoned judge.

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to provide our viewers with more information than the typical questions you're being asked today," Andy mentioned.

"I can appreciate the position you're in, but I believe I've made myself perfectly clear," Jack stated as he stuck his arm out to shake Andy's hand.

"Point made, sir," Andy responded.

"Good, enjoy the reception," Jack stated as he stepped away scanning the crowd for Elizabeth.

Jack observed Janice talking with several of the other probation officers, as their conversation came to a halt when he approached. "Excuse me, ladies, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"I believe she slipped away to the restroom," Janice advised.

Thank you," Jack responded as he walked toward the private restroom in the clerk's office.

Jack was standing in the hallway when Lori, the Clerk of Court, passed him on her way inside the 3-stall restroom, available to court staff only.

"Hi Judge," she stated on her way by.

"Lori, it's still just Jack…"

"Okay, hi Jack…"

"Lori, will you let Elizabeth know that I'm out here waiting…"

"Sure," she stated as she walked inside.

Jack watched the door close behind Lori, but as he heard a muffled voice, the door just as quickly opened again. "There's no one in here," she advised.

"Hmm, well thanks for checking."

Jack stepped back out into the lobby. As he scanned the area, he found his mother and Elizabeth's parents sitting away from others talking. Jack observed the women laughing, apparently getting along well, as Mr. Thatcher took all their empty plates, threw them away before returning to his seat beside his wife.

Jack walked back to Janice, "I thought you said Elizabeth was in the bathroom."

"She is, or at least she was, why can't you find her?" Janice replied.

"I stood in the Clerk's Office and Lori went in the bathroom and said no one else was in there," Jack stated as he continued to scan the crowd for her.

"Oh, we don't use the private restroom; she was in the public one over there," Janice stated as she pointed across the lobby to the women's public restroom.

"Would you mind checking to see if she's okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Janice stated as she excused herself from her co-workers and she walked with Jack to the other side of the large expansive lobby.

Jack stood outside and waited…and waited.

Inside the restroom, Janice found Elizabeth sitting on a toilet, fully clothed with the door open…crying.

"What's wrong…?"

"I can't get away from it?" Elizabeth replied, her voice was soft and shaky.

"You can't get away from what?"

"Any of it…Eli Walker, Steve Fisher…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a beautiful occasion to honor Jack and his accomplishment, and the first question out of one of the reporter's mouth was in regard to Eli Walker" Elizabeth stated. Wiping her eyes, she continued, "I can't escape them."

"Of course, you can; in fact, you have. Elizabeth, you are a survivor…"

Her tears continued, "Thanks to you; thanks to Jack…"

"Hey," Janice squatted down in the doorway of the bathroom stall, "You can't let them continue this hold they have on you. If you do, they win. You are so much stronger than that, Elizabeth."

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know so, and there's a man outside who knows so too."

Elizabeth stood up, as did Janice and they both approached the sink and mirrors. Elizabeth washed her hands before touching up her makeup, thankfully being able to cover her tear stained cheeks. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect."

Jack was leaning against the wall, becoming increasingly concerned when the door finally opened. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, but he could still sense her despair, and he knew exactly why.

"Honey, I straightened him out. We don't talk about Eli Walker or Steve Fisher unless you want to, okay?"

"I'm sorry that this has to come up on such a special day," she stated as a smile hesitantly appeared on her face. "Come on, let's go back out so you can socialize and enjoy this reception."

Jack took hold of her hand as they walked over toward her parents, "Hey, why did you use the public restroom; you know there's a private bathroom in the Clerk's Office."

"Well, that's for the Clerk's Office staff; apparently that doesn't include us from the first floor."

"It does now. So, if you need the restroom, come on in and use the one in the Clerk's Office, or you're welcome to use the one in my office," Jack offered.

As they continued walking toward their parents she responded, "Jack, I can't do that. I appreciate it, but that's giving me privileges that the other officers don't get."

"You're going to make this difficult on me, aren't you?"

"No, of course not, but Jack, I don't want special treatment," she reiterated. "As much as I loved the special treatment you gave me in your office a little while ago, I know it's wrong and I shouldn't get used to it. So, if I do have to appear in your court, I want the same treatment you'd give to the other POs."

"Okay, but you can't get mad at me then."

"Jack, I can't guarantee that, but I do know that this will be our new normal, and if we're going to be a couple and have a life together, we need to try hard to make it work," she responded as their parents stopped talking when they walked up.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes sir, of course it is. This is a perfect day for Jack, and I'm so very proud of him," Elizabeth stated as she released his hand only to slip her arm through his as she stepped in closer to him.

"I'd like to thank both of you for coming to the ceremony; I don't think you have any idea how important your presence here is to me," Jack stated.

"We're going to be family, Jack, and family comes together. I know your disappointed that your father isn't here, but I want you to know that as Elizabeth's father, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, William."

As the crowd began to dissipate, Elizabeth walked with Jack and their parents out into the parking lot. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth goodbye; Jack and Mr. Thatcher shook hands, and Mrs. Thatcher and Jack's mom hugged him before they hugged each other.

As Jack started to walk his mother to her car, Mrs. Thatcher called out, "Charlotte," causing Mrs. Thornton to turn around.

"Start working on your list of family names; if you're anything like me, you'll be counting down the days to becoming a grandparent," Grace stated loud enough that Elizabeth could hear.

"Mom, we aren't even married yet."

As her parents pulled out of the parking lot, Elizabeth waited for Jack, who stood momentarily outside her car, talking with her through the window.

"How's Elizabeth doing?" Charlotte asked.

"She's doing fine, why?" Jack replied.

"She just seemed like she was a bit preoccupied, that's all," Charlotte explained.

"She was fine until one of the reporters brought up the situation with Eli Walker, and I think she just feels like he's continuing to terrorize her, even though he's gone," he responded.

"Stay close to her," Charlotte suggested.

Jack looked up from the window, caught Elizabeth's eyes and smiled, "You don't have to remind me of that." Jack squatted down beside the car, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course; what is it?"

"You used to tell Tom and me about a time when you and dad ran a dry-cleaning business."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You worked together; what happened?" he asked.

"Jack, we ran on hard time with the economy and we had to close it down," she placed her hand on top of his as it rested on the window frame. "Your dad had the opportunity to join the police force, so we went in that direction, why?"

"Well, you were working together; how did you make that work?"

"Getting nervous, aren't you?"

"Mom, Elizabeth is very important to me, but so is this new position. I want to do it justice, but I have to live with her too."

"Jack, it was easier for me because your dad and I were equal partners. Aren't you more like her superior here at court?"

"I don't like to look at it that way."

"Well, look at it or don't, it doesn't really matter. All I can tell you is that whether or not you see a problem, if Elizabeth sees one, you have a problem, and you need to resolve it before it festers."

"I understand," he stated as he leaned in through the window and kissed her goodbye.

"Hang on to that one, Jack. I can feel it; she's a keeper…"

As he stood up and stepped away from the car, Jack looked over the roof of his mother's vehicle and caught a glimpse of Elizabeth as she watched a bird fly by, "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know, mom."

"If I haven't said it today, I'm very proud of you, son."

"Thank you, mom," he responded as he waved when she pulled out of her space and drove out of the parking lot.

Jack walked back over to Elizabeth, "Do you want to come up to my chambers and help me decorate?"

"Hmm, by decorate do you mean draping me along your sofa?" she laughed at her attempt at sounding seductive.

"Well, I actually meant that we could hang those pictures you framed for me, but to be honest, I like your idea better," he replied as he held out his hand and she immediately linked her fingers with his.

As they walked inside the court building, he drifted toward the stairs as she continued toward the full glass entryway of the Court Service Unit.

"Aren't you coming upstairs with me?" he asked.

"No, I have a report for court that I need to finish, but I'll see you later," she stated as she casually gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing there, watching her as she walked away.

Elizabeth scolded herself for holding his hand and kissing him inside the building, knowing that it was going to be difficult to not fall into the comfortable feeling of Jack, her boyfriend, when in fact she should be thinking of him at work as the Honorable Judge Thornton.

As Jack continued to the staircase, Jimmy Moser, one of the bailiffs stopped him, "Sir, you are aware that you park in the underground garage and take the elevator up to the second floor, right?"

"I know, but Elizabeth insists on no special treatment for her, so in the parking lot we'll park."

"Uh sir, I think it's a security feature, so there most likely isn't any give and take on that one," Jimmy advised.

"Oh right, well, I guess I can see that. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yes sir, have a nice day."

"You too, Jimmy," Jack stated as he headed up the main staircase for what he assumed may be the last time.

Jack walked into the Clerk's Office amid applause and welcomes, shaking hands and expressing his appreciation as he made his way to his chambers. Stepping inside, he closed the door, took a seat in his desk chair and contemplated the changes in his life that had recently occurred.

Then he stared at the door, mesmerized by the memory of her silhouette which only hours ago rested there, his body pressed against hers, their hearts pounding and lips touching.

As Jack pulled out a bag containing the pictures Elizabeth had framed for him, he placed the one of Maverick and the three mini cube pictures of Elizabeth and them as a couple on his almost empty desk.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Come in…" Jack called out.

"Hi Judge," Elise stated as she stepped into his office.

"Hey, I'm still Jack…" he stated, finding the formality amongst his friends to be the most difficult.

"I know, but I have to remember that you aren't just Jack when other people are around," she advised. Glancing on his desk she commented, "When did you get a dog?"

"That's Maverick and he's Elizabeth's, but I consider him mine too."

"He's gorgeous."

Jack picked up the frame and smiled at the picture contained within, "Thanks, I think so."

"Oh my, those are beautiful pictures of Elizabeth…and that one of the two of you is great; you look really happy, Jack."

"She wants me to keep these in my drawer, but…"

Elise laughed, "You aren't going to, are you?"

"Not if I can help it. Maybe you can give me a heads up if you see her and I'll hide them."

"Jack it's not like you to be deceptive."

"I just enjoy looking at them."

"Well, I have to say, you look very happy," Elise mentioned. "I mean, I've seen you date before, but I've never seen you this happy over a woman. I'm happy for you, Jack."

"Thank you; now, if we could just get married."

"So, when is that going to be?"

"We haven't picked a date yet, but to be honest with you, I'd take her next door to Circuit Court and have Judge Creekmore marry us right now."

"Hmm, maybe not the most romantic wedding, but the sentiment is there just the same," she remarked. "I know it will be beautiful; she seems like she likes nice things."

"You know, her family is quite well off, but she is so unpretentious…I'm a lucky man."

"I'm sure you are, but Jack, you're a catch too," she reminded him. "I'm sure there are a lot of women crying their eyes out right now, especially after seeing that beautiful ring on her finger."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but thank you," he responded as Elise observed his cheeks becoming a bit rosier. "Oh, while I'm thinking about it, if Elizabeth comes up here, always let her in my office, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," she responded. "Now, while I'm thinking of it, do you have anything that you want me to do in the regular course of my duties that I'm not used to doing?"

"I can't think of anything, but then again I'm just navigating these changes myself," he stated. "How about we work through the newness of everything together."

"Sounds good. Do you need anything?" Elise asked.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay, do you have a time that you want me to plan to take lunch?" she asked as she started back toward the door.

"Elise, I'm the same guy you've work for years for. I don't care when you take your lunch," he reminded her. "You know, I'm aware that some judges have a reputation of being stuffy, but I don't intend to be one of them," he promised as she left his office, closing the door behind her.

Jack looked through his middle desk drawer, arranging and rearranging pens, pencils, paper clips and markers, before pulling some of each item and placing them in holders on his desk. He opened the new date book that was left sitting on his desk, and he found himself flipping through the weeks searching for the perfect wedding date.

Jack picked up the phone and called Elizabeth's office…

"Juvenile Probation, Ms. Thatcher speaking…"

"Soon to be Mrs. Thornton," he announced.

"Do you need anything, Judge Thornton?"

He was bored and knew that once he began hearing cases, which were scheduled to start tomorrow, that joking around time would be few and far between. "Judge Thornton doesn't need anything, but just Jack needs to see you for lunch."

"Jack…I mean, Your Honor, we talked about this. We'll see each other at home, but no socializing at work," her tone was firm.

"Hmm, that wasn't what your lips told me earlier in my office," he teased.

"I'm going back to work now; I'll talk to you later," she stated before hanging up the phone.

At five o'clock, Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Startled, she wasn't expecting to find Jack standing just outside her door. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

"My momma…" he laughed.

"Funny… I wasn't expecting you this soon," she responded. "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am," he stated as he held out his hand.

"Judge Thornton, we aren't a couple until after we leave the building," she stated as he stepped to the side and she walked out of her office and headed for the back entrance.

Standing at the end of the hall, Tara Jeffries and Sherry Curling watched as Jack and Elizabeth turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"He's a good-looking man, but I don't envy her," Tara commented.

"Oh, I do; I'd jump into bed with him in a heartbeat," Sherry giggled.

"I'm not saying there aren't benefits, but can you imagine how uncomfortable it'll be with them in court together?" Tara admitted. "I heard that they're living together."

"Well, they're engaged so I guess at some point they'll be living together anyway," Sherry responded.

Stepping into Tara's office, the two women watched out the window as Jack took Elizabeth's hand once they reached the parking lot.

"WOW, what a sweet man," Sherry jealously remarked as Jack opened the passenger side door for Elizabeth. "You know the last time my husband opened the door for me?"

"No, when…?"

"I believe it was on the night of our senior prom, and he was trying to make a good impression on my daddy," Sherry stated.

"Well, he must have made a decent impression; you're still married," Tara responded. "Do you think they'll actually get married?" Tara asked as Jack's SUV pulled out of the parking space.

"To be honest, I don't really know Elizabeth, but I have known Judge Thornton for a few years."

"Oh Sherry, do tell…"

"Tara, knock it off; I've known him as a lawyer, not personally. But he was supposedly dating Sara Harmon from the Commonwealth's Attorney's office before Elizabeth came to town."

"Were they serious?" Tara asked.

"I don't know; I never saw him holding hands with you like you see him with Elizabeth," Sherry explained. "But I did hear that he's the reason she left the Commonwealth's office. I personally think she had it bad for him, and maybe she just needed a change."

"Where'd she go; do you know?" Tara inquired.

"I heard she took a position with another law firm out of state, but I don't know," Sherry replied. "All I do know is that she had it bad for our very own Judge McHotty."

"Hahaha; McHotty; that's a hoot," Tara laughed.

"That's between us; I don't think he or Elizabeth would appreciate it," Sherry responded as she joined in with the laughter.

Taking a seat in the chair behind her desk, Tara stated, "You know, I haven't had a chance to really get to know Elizabeth, but she seems really nice. I'll say this, she's certainly not slapping us in the face with the benefits of dating a Judge."

Sherry started for the door before turning back to face Tara, "Look, I like Elizabeth; she seems like a very nice woman, but unless they get married real soon, I think it may not happen."

"Sherry, that's mean. They seem really happy, so why do you say that?"

"I'm just sayin'…no, look it like this, have you ever known a man and a woman in a relationship together who work together and have a successful marriage?"

Tara's face scrunched as she thought, "Well, there was my…no they broke up before they got married. Oh, but there was Maggie…"

"Maggie…?" Sherry asked.

"Don't you remember the girl who worked with her husband at the Italian restaurant?" Tara replied.

"Oh, the girl with the reddish hair; she always wore it in a ponytail?"

Tara responded, "Yes, that's her. Her hair was gorgeous. I always wanted red hair. Anyway, I digress; I haven't seen her in a while. Did she have a baby?"

Sherry shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anything about a baby, but she apparently moved back to Wisconsin to be with family after she divorced her husband."

Tara's face scrunched up again, "Okay, I don't know anyone who's made it work then. I hope Elizabeth and the Judge can do it, because they are adorable together."

"Yes, they are that…adorable, I mean." Sherry stated as she opened the door and left Tara's office.

As Jack and Elizabeth drove down the five-mile stretch, he asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I was going to make pork chops; is that okay?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Do we need to stop by the grocery store?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay, what do you need?" Jack inquired as he pulled into the Food Lion parking lot.

"Pork chops…" she advised.

"Well, I guess that's a necessity to making pork chops. Do we need anything else?" Jack asked as he parked the SUV.

"I'll go in too. We need a few things for the dish I'm making," she replied as they both exited the vehicle and once they met in the parking lot, their hands joined.

Once they arrived at home, Jack took Maverick out for a run on the beach while Elizabeth cooked dinner. Forty-five minutes later, Jack and Maverick returned home to find the table set, which included a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Standing in the kitchen, Elizabeth was waiting on the timer to buzz signifying that the pork chops, baked on a bed of pork and beans with a dab or ketchup, mustard, an onion ring and lemon wedge on each chop, were finished.

"How much more time is there?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Glancing at the timer Elizabeth responded, "ten minutes."

"Oh, that's just enough time…"

"Enough time for what?"

"This…" Jack stated as he took the potholder out of her hand, and pushed a button on his phone… "The next song that plays, we have to dance to," he stated as he took her in his arms praying for a slow tune.

Elizabeth, on the other hand rested her head against Jack's chest and prayed for a good song, one that was full of positive meaning for them and their relationship. As the music began, what they got was a slow song dealing with pain and heartache, but powerful emotions in "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale…

_**A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black**_

_**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**_

_**I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same**_

Having not heard the song in quite a while but enjoying the tune, Elizabeth caught a grasp of the words… "Jack, not the best lyrics for us."

"It's not perfect," Jack whispered as he leaned back slightly, still holding her and dancing, but far enough apart that his eyes captured hers. "I think it means that even when we don't see eye to eye, when we feel like things are falling apart, the love we have for each other remains the same."

Elizabeth returned her head to rest on his chest. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she could feel his hands resting on the small of her back.

_**Find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
The city bus sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same**_

_**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**_

_**I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same**_

_**So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me now  
We shall overcome  
So all that's left is praying**_

_**But we, should have had the sun  
We could have been inside  
Instead we're over here**_

_**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending**_

_**I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change**_

_**I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
as if we could last forever**_

_**Love remains the same  
Love remains the same**_

As the song ended, Jack's finger under her chin lifted her face as their lips met. "I don't care what the song says, I love you and I believe that we can make this work," his voice was soft as his lips again met hers, surprising each of them when the oven buzzer sounded.

Following dinner, Jack helped Elizabeth clean the kitchen. She washed and he dried as he challenged her to a game of Jeopardy, the show being on within clear view of the kitchen.

"Well, I feel I must warn you that I was the Jeopardy champion at Villanova," she proudly gloated. "So, yes, I'd be happy to challenge you. What does the winner get?"

"Hmm, how about if I win, I get to kiss you," he suggested.

"Well, not much of an incentive there, since you can kiss me even if you lose," she clarified.

"Well, I'll fix dinner tomorrow night if you win," he offered.

"Uh, does that mean we'll stop off some place and bring dinner home, or are you really going to cook?" she asked.

"I will use a cooking appliance and will cook you whatever you want," Jack stated as he dried the last dinner plate and stuck it in the cabinet.

With Maverick fed and resting from his run on the beach, Jack and Elizabeth sat on the sofa; each one cherishing a glass of wine as they prepared to play.

"THIS IS JEOPARDY…" they heard as their attention was now turned to the TV.

"Stop it…" she said as she scooted up in her seat.

"What…"

"Jack, you're tickling me…stop," she called out again as she put her glass on the table, turned to face him and pounced.

Although she was initially on top of him, she wasn't certain how it happened, but she was suddenly on the other side of the sofa, he was lying on top of her and the tickling continued.

Through her laughter, she grabbed his hands, "Please stop; you're cheating."

Suddenly he stopped, sat up and began playing the game. Before Elizabeth was situated, Jack had already accumulated $4250. Of course, the topics were "The Law of the Land," and "Talkin' Football, categories that she didn't consider her best.

During a commercial, Elizabeth got herself situated, secured her hair into a ponytail, and pulled down her Villanova sweatshirt that had somehow risen just under her bra clad breasts. "You're a cheater, Jack Thornton. But you just wait, we're in Double Jeopardy now…"

Category: "Female Superheroes"

$1000- "A member of the X-Men Ororo Munroe is the weather-controlling mutant…"

Elizabeth yelled out, "WHO IS STORM…?"

Jack answered quickly, "Who is Hurricane…?"

Alex Trebek provided the answer as none of the contestants buzzed in, "The answer is Who is Storm."

"Ha," Elizabeth turned and snickered at Jack who was now down to $3250.

Category: "Short Runs on Broadway?

$1000- "Based on a Stephen King novel the '88 musical featured a high school dance to remember but closed after only five performances…"

Jack opened his mouth and proudly blurted out, "Grease…"

"Silly, Grease didn't close after five performances." Elizabeth thought for a second, "What is Carrie…?"

The returning champion rang in, "What is Carrie…?"

"That's correct," Alex advised. "Where to next?"

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Ha, not so smart now, huh?"

Jack sat forward in his sear, "The game's not over yet."

Without realizing the remaining categories, Elizabeth suggested, "Hey, you have $2250, and that's because you cheated. I have $2000. Let's say whoever gets the next question right wins, okay?"

"Okay, deal…" Jack agreed.

"Alex, I'll take Math for $1000…" the returning champion selected.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth remarked. Understanding that she was math challenged, she didn't assume that this was going to end well.

The clue… "In 3x = 5 + y, if x = 4 then y = this…"

"What the…" she disgustedly remarked.

"What is 7?" Jack answered as he stood up and proceeded to perform his Jeopardy win dance even before the answer was announced. "Come on Alex…put Elizabeth out of her misery."

None of the contestants rang in and after the buzzer sounded, Alex announced the answer is, what is 7…?"

"I win…I win…come on, let's go."

"Let's go, where are we going?" she asked.

"We need to take Maverick out for a run, and I think I'd like to walk with you in the moonlight," he held out his hand which she happily took.

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the path over the dune and onto the beach as Maverick searched for his sand crab friends.

"Oh look," Elizabeth excitedly announced as Maverick followed his only friend for the evening down toward the water. Jack held her hand as they followed Maverick and the sand crab to the water line.

With the moon casting a golden glow on everything below, Jack turned Elizabeth to face him. Forehead to forehead they touched with the space between them their upper bodies forming a makeshift heart.

Jack's hand rested behind her as his fingers gently ran up and down her back, "I love you; I love coming home with you and to you; having dinner, snuggling on the couch, holding you in my arms at night, and waking each morning to your beautiful smile…oh, and whipping you at Jeopardy, of course."

His romantic tone pulled her in until he teased about winning at Jeopardy. "You know, you were on a roll until you gloated."

"Elizabeth, you know I was just teasing. You have to know that this, what we have here, what we are building together, this is the life I've always wanted," his tone was emotional as his voice wavered. His eyes gazed into hers, looking deep, far beyond her makeup and slightly wind-blown ponytail held hair.

Elizabeth couldn't look away, swearing that the stars glimmered in his hazel eyes. He stepped closer as his lips touch hers. They were delicate and warm, leaving her with the feeling that she was floating on air.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Assuming he meant the kiss she'd lost in the bet, she laughed, "Well, you won; you cheated, but you won."

"Not that…"

"What are you talking about, Jack; thank me for what?" she asked.

His hand rested along her cheek as his thumb brushed gently across her perfectly flawless skin, "Thank you for being my world; for being the woman that you are, for being the love of my life." His lips brushed gently across hers.

"Jack, you are the kindest man I have ever known. I look back at my life, and I thought I was content until I met you. You opened my eyes to a love that I never knew existed, and for that I will be eternally grateful," her voice trembled.

His lips pressed against hers. They were soft and contained a faint hint of fruitiness from the glass of wine she recently consumed. His hand behind her head pulled her closer as their kiss deepened.

As they separated, Elizabeth caught his misty eyes and immediately captured his lips again. They were warmer and the kiss more passionate than the one before it. In the moonlight, he held her tight against his body, not wanting to let her go.

Suddenly realizing that their attention was on each other, and Maverick had been on his own, they glanced about in the moonlight, thankful that he was light in color. They needn't look far as he was still following his sand crab "friend" near the water.

It was getting late, and the evening air was chilly as Jack took Elizabeth's hand, called Maverick to them and the family headed for home.

Jack had quickly become accustomed to showering in the guest bathroom down the hall, giving Elizabeth free access to the master bath. However, he was surprised on this occasion that she was already in bed reading through her journal when he returned to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled the bedding back and slipped under the covers.

"I'm just writing my private thoughts in my journal."

"Did you write anything in there about me?"

"Maybe…"

"Do I get to read it?"

"No…"

"Why, you wrote stuff about me."

"Jack, that's where the private part comes in. Besides, I can tell you it's all good…at least I think it was."

"What does that mean?"

"Jack, I'll love you always, but there may be times when I don't like you. Just like with me, you love me, but there will be times that you struggle to like me."

"So, are you telling me that you've struggled to like me at some point since we've been together, because honestly, I've never not liked you."

"Seriously Jack…? Think about it; that night that I ran out and you were sitting on my front porch when I came home, you were upset. You couldn't have liked me much at that moment," she explained.

"No, I was worried about you and upset with myself. I thought I had pushed you too far, and then, oh wait, I might have been a little upset with you because you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. You had me thinking you were a man or something."

Elizabeth turned away as her snickering began.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She turned back, "No, I'm laughing with you."

Jack scooted closer, took her journal from her hands, closed it and tossed it on the bedside table. As he moved even closer, she laid back, her head resting on her pillow.

Sharing the same breath, Jack cradled her face in his hands, "Ms. Thatcher, the problem with that rationalization is that I'm not laughing."

Her hands on his ribcage gave him a taste of the tickling sensation he'd provided to her earlier. As his laughter began, she joked, "You're laughing now."

"Oh, do you think this is funny…" he fought the urge to laugh as he grabbed her hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I'm sorry," she moved in bed trying to get away as the recipient of the silliness was now her. "Jack, I'm sorry," her words were barely intelligible, as her laughter and pleas caused him to stop.

His chest rested across hers. The laughing ceased; there was nothing funny about how they felt. There were no words spoken; her eyes found his and their wants and needs were silently conveyed.

He blinked and her hand behind his head pulled him even closer. Their lips touched and the world seemed to instantly vanish. All she could feel was him, the pressure of his body resting across hers, his fingers tracing up her arm, and along her ribcage.

Being close was both ecstasy and agony for her, but she also knew as she felt his firmness press against her hip that it had to be torture for him as well. In the blur of everything that was happening, she was considering giving in to the desire she felt, while he pushed away and apologized.

She pulled the covers back, "It's my fault Jack. This isn't fair to you; I'm going…"

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

"Jack, I don't want to go back home, but…"

"Elizabeth, you are home."

She sat on the side of the bed as his hand brushed gently up and down her back. "I'm not being fair to you," she whispered. "I'll sleep in the other room."

As she stood, he took hold of her hand, doing his best to keep her from walking away. "I don't sleep when you're not here…don't go."

Jack grabbed the quilt at the end of the bed and put it between them, "Here, I've divided the bed."

She sat back down, slid her legs under the covers, turned over to face him and rested her head on her bent arm as it lay across her pillow. "You know that doesn't work."

"I'll be good; I promise."

Her eyes watered, "You know Jack, maybe I don't want you to be good; hell, I don't want to be good. I want to make love to you right now; I want to feel your hands on my body, and I want to wake up in the morning in your arms knowing that I'm enough for you."

"You are enough for me."

"How do you know? I mean, what happens if I'm not any good in bed, and then you're stuck with me."

"Well for that matter, what happens if I'm no good in bed…"

Elizabeth laughed, but when he didn't, she responded, "Oh, were you serious?"

Bringing her hand up to his lips, she continued, "No way, Jack. I think about you and my body warms." All joking ceased and she became more serious, "You touch me, and I feel like a candle burning at both ends. I wake up with your arms around me, and I know that the day couldn't be any better than it is at that moment."

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to say that I don't want to make love to you, because that would be a lie, and you deserve better than that. But I fell in love with you for so many reasons, one of which is your strength of character, your values and morals."

Jack's fingers brushed several strands of hair behind her ear, "I'm proud of you for holding onto those values that mean so much. You're strong, Elizabeth, and when it's our time to give into these feelings we have it will be beautiful, and I promise, you will always be enough for me."

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Do you want to know what I've noticed?"

"What," she asked.

"Before, you nervously laughed when we talked about sensitive topics, but now you seem comfortable."

"I feel safe with you, Jack, not just physically, but emotionally too."

"So, do you think we can go to sleep?" he asked.

"Stay on your side," she teased as she rolled over.

The alarm clock rang at 6am as Jack and Elizabeth each stretched. His legs tangled with hers as his body lay on the quilt which was initially put in place to separate them.

Elizabeth lay on her left side with her eyes closed but remained quite aware of what was happening around her. Although they were both fully clothed, she could still feel his body touching hers from feet to shoulders, and she had to admit that the day was starting out perfectly.

As for Jack, Elizabeth was still in his bed with him, so the day was already perfect. Even the fact that today he started hearing cases and was required to act judicial wouldn't disrupt how he felt. She was there, he could feel her beside him, and nothing was going to disrupt his apple cart…not today.

While Elizabeth dressed, Jack put on his shoes and headed to feed Maverick and take him out for a run. As he opened the front door, Jack realized that he must be completely preoccupied as the rain was falling in sheets, loudly hitting the house.

Quickly, Jack closed the front door and turned Maverick out into the fenced in side yard, grabbing several towels from the linen closet, knowing that he'd be soaking wet by the time he came back inside.

He was pouring two cups of coffee when Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen, "Are you back already?" she asked as she looked around for Maverick.

"It's pouring outside. Maverick is in the side yard," he advised as he handed her a cup of coffee already loaded with Splenda and Caramel Macchiato creamer.

"Thank you," she stated as she followed him to the kitchen table. "So, today is the big day. Do you know anything about the cases you have in court?"

"All I know is that that I have delinquent cases without attorneys at 9, support cases at 11, and the juvenile cases with attorneys are at 1. Do you have court today?"

"Nope…"

"Are you going to come up and sit in court?"

"Jack…"

"I'm just kidding; well, really I'm serious, but I know you can't."

"This is going to be hard, Jack. I'm just hoping that I can stay out of your courtroom."

"Elizabeth, we only have to be careful for eight hours, the remaining 16 hours in the day are ours…"

"I like the way you look at things, Jack…"

"Well, I am a Judge, and it's my job to look things through completely and come up with resolutions for what may seem like impossible situations," Jack stated, not realizing as the words were spoken just how she'd take them. Assuming everything was fine he stood up and walked over to let Maverick back inside.

Thankful that Maverick had apparently spent most of his time outside under the cover, he wasn't nearly as wet as Jack had prepared for, only using one towel to dry him completely. Jack secured Maverick in his crate and started for the stairs when he glanced over at Elizabeth and saw a concerning look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, "He's dry."

"It's nothing about Maverick, but Jack, I thought I was the one with all of the concerns about us and working together. Do you think we're in an impossible situation?"

"No, of course not. I'm speaking of general life situations; you know, other people, not us."

"Yeah right. Jack, it's okay to be worried about it. I think that's healthy, and it should keep us on our toes."

Jack walked over and kissed her, "I'm always on my toes where you're concerned. You mean the world to me, and as we navigate this new normal for us, we just need to be willing to make changes as necessary."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

True to his word, Jack was dressed in a black suit and black tie when he walked back into the kitchen a few moments later. "Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth put their coffee cups in the sink, grabbed her purse and raincoat and out the door they went.

As they pulled into the complex, Jack started around to the back of the building and the underground garage.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she observed several of her co-workers racing inside, some with umbrellas and others without.

"I was told yesterday that I'm supposed to park in the garage. It's just a safety feature for us."

"Well, that's nice for you."

"Elizabeth, it's nice for us."

Once they parked the SUV, Jack held her hand until they entered the building on the first floor. They separated at that point, with Jack taking the elevator, and Elizabeth continuing through the door near the kitchen and into the main hallway.

Elizabeth, carrying her raincoat and dry, still closed umbrella, she passed person after person, each one soaked and disgruntled about the memo sent out last week ordering that all Court Service Unit personnel park in the third parking lot. This new change afforded more parking spaces for the those heading to court or the Court Service Unit but required all probation officers to walk a good block or two to the building. On beautiful days, a nice walk was invigorating. Today, with the pouring rain, it was not invigorating, stimulating, rejuvenating or refreshing. What it was, however, was disappointing, aggravating, and irritating, and as Elizabeth passed by, completely dry and put together, snarkiness was bound to follow.

"Good morning," Elizabeth called out as Tara and Sherry passed by.

"Is it…really?" Sherry remarked as she squeezed with one hand the dripping water from her hair, while walking barefooted and carrying her soaking wet pumps with the other.

Suddenly realizing that she'd already begun to experience the benefits of Jack's job, she had no idea how difficult things were about to become.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Treat Me Fair, Not Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 18- Treat Me Fair, Not Special**_

Elizabeth walked toward her office, feeling quite self-conscious, and less inclined to express pleasantries with those she passed in the hall. Thankfully, from the time she entered the mailroom, checked her box, and slunk down the hall to her office, she saw no one. However, she had a visual of everyone in a group sitting around drying themselves as they discussed how much they despised her at that very moment.

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring out the window into the rain soaked and puddle filled parking lot. Each raindrop that grabbed her window, refusing to let go was much like a kaleidoscope, providing distorted colors, and patterns of the outside world.

Usually one to enjoy the relaxing sound of rain pitter pattering against the window and roof while she remained dry inside, this experience was different. She felt as though people were looking at her, much like she'd done something wrong…like she'd been given permission to hang pictures and decorate her office when no one else was allowed to taint the walls with nail holes. She felt as though they were looking at her as if she was special…like she was privileged.

Although she professed that she wanted no special treatment, staring out into the parking lot where many of the vehicles were beginning to resemble Noah's Ark, Elizabeth was appreciative, but then felt even worse that she'd arrived dry, while most everyone in her office was wringing out their clothes over their trash cans.

"*Knock, knock, knock…**

"Come in," Elizabeth called out as Janice opened the door and stepped into her office.

"Nasty rain, isn't it?" Janice remarked. Her hair was wet and no longer carried the styling that Elizabeth knew she had done that morning.

"It sure is," Elizabeth responded. "Did you know there is an underground garage?"

"Yes, that's where the judges and the Clerk of Court park, why?"

"I feel bad because Jack gets to park in the garage; I mean, it's a safety feature for the Judges, but as a result, I don't have to walk in," Elizabeth mentioned and then held her breath to see what Janice would say.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I think Maury is going to have a revolt on his hands if he makes us park in outer Mongolia while the court staff gets to park up front," Janice stated as she stepped closer, trying her best to look through the sheets of rain that fell as people, staff and others rushed for cover.

"Do you have court?" Janice asked as she turned away from the window.

"No, thankfully I don't. Today is Jack's…I mean, Judge Thornton's first day on the bench, and I hope it goes well, but I just can't be there."

"This is difficult for you, isn't it?" Janice asked as she observed Elizabeth's eyes water. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth proceeded to tell her about her experience earlier with Tara and Sherry, as Janice took a seat across the desk from her, listening intently and understanding completely.

"Hey, I don't think they're mad at you; I think they're angry with the situation," Janice replied. "I think if they're upset with anyone, it's Maury…you were just the person present when they vented."

"I'm not so sure about that, but if Jack and I are going to be together, I have to find a way to fit in and not come across as an entitled princess," Elizabeth remarked. Glancing out the window, she observed a slight break in the clouds and wondered if this was her sign that things would brighten up.

"If…?" Janice blurted out.

"What…?"

"If? You said if you and Jack stay together…" Janice advised her.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Elizabeth assured her. She stood up and started for the door.

"Sit down for a minute," Janice asked.

"I thought you had court…"

"I do, but I have a few minutes before I have to leave," Janice remained seated as Elizabeth walked to the chair next to her and took a seat.

"Don't let these people bother you, because I'm telling you, and I've been here long enough to know, if the places were reversed, they would be some of the first people living it up and not looking back," Janice promised her.

"But I still don't need to throw my good fortune in their faces, either," Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. "But then I have to be concerned about Jack too…I mean, Judge Thornton."

"Keeping that straight is going to be hard on you."

"You know, I told him that at work, he's Judge Thornton, and at home, he's Jack. But you're right, flipping back and forth between Jack and Judge is hard."

"I would imagine so. On the bright side, have you started planning your wedding yet?"

"We have a location, but that's all we've done."

"No dress yet?"

"No, I guess we wanted to get him into his new position and see how we navigated this work situation of ours before we added the stress of planning a wedding onto that."

"Well, I can understand that," Janice agreed as she stood up and started for the door. Turning back around to face Elizabeth, she stated, "I like you Elizabeth. I think you have a kind heart and you obviously are empathetic to the feelings of others. Everything will work out. I've always thought that true love finds it's way, even in the hardest times.; just have faith."

"Thank you…have fun in court," Elizabeth responded as Janice left and closed the door.

The rest of the day, Elizabeth spent in her office. She didn't like thinking that she was hiding from her co-workers, but in reality, she believed that she was.

As the week progressed, she unintentionally found herself sitting in the lunchroom one afternoon with Tara and Sherry, a bit nervous given the drenching exchange that had previously occurred. However, on this occasion, it felt much like she was in an alternate universe, as there was no mention of Jack, or the privileges her relationship with him provided, and their talk about gardening, the beach and shopping was relatively enjoyable.

However, as she zeroed in on the weekend, she'd almost made it through an entire work week without any further comments from her co-workers…with the optimum word being, almost!

Sadly, what made this worse was that the comments expressed were done behind her back, but within her earshot.

It was Thursday morning; Elizabeth was walking down the back hallway after saying goodbye to Jack and watching him disappear into the elevator. Passing the nearly closed lunchroom door, she heard, "Here we go again, Judge, dating, engaged, too soon, is she pregnant, and could they really know each other this soon?"

Wanting to enter the room to confront those involved in starting or perpetuating rumors, her legs felt heavy; her feet seemed as though they were stuck, her shoes somehow attached to the floor, so she leaned against the wall as the ugliness and innuendos continued.

"They ride to work together, so you know what that means…"

"Mmm, they're living together, or he drives by and picks her up every morning."

"That ain't happening. But can you imagine curling up in bed with him at night? Is it hot in here?" the person behind the voice began to fan herself.

"You know, people live together all the time, but I heard that they just met over the summer. I wonder what the push is for them to get married?"

"The only thing I can think of is a baby."

"I'd have his baby…"

"Girl, you need to find yourself a man."

"I know, maybe I should have been attacked by that killer."

"Girl, you're sick."

"No, I mean, that's where I heard they met. He saved her and who knows maybe he feels responsible for her."

"Well, I don't know her, I mean she seems nice. I just hope they both know what their doing because marriage is hard even in the best of circumstances, and divorce is devastating."

"I know it was hard on you, but you're dating again, so you must have put it behind you."

"I don't know if you ever rid yourself of the notion that you should have done things differently."

"What, you mean you still want to be with him? It's kind of hard since he moved away to take that job."

"No, being with him wasn't where I needed to be. What I mean is that maybe if we'd taken more time to get to know each other, maybe I would have realized that what he wanted in life as far as a career pushed me down on his list of priorities. If we'd taken more time to talk, there probably wouldn't have been a wedding."

"Do you know when they're getting married?"

"No, but I heard her talking to Janice about being worried that working together would put a strain on their relationship."

"Well maybe they'll be smart and put off the wedding for a while."

"In the meantime, she can just enjoy playing house…" the three voices began to laugh.

Knowing what her friend went through in her divorce, one of the women added, "Even without the wedding band I'm sure she's getting the benefit of some mind-blowing sex."

"Girl, you have got to find yourself a man…"

Having heard enough from three distinct voices, two from the volunteer department, Kim and Lori, and one from the secretarial pool, Eva, Elizabeth stepped just inside the door. Catching them off guard, she quickly and completely obtained their attention, as their conversation where she was the topic ceased.

Disappointedly, Elizabeth spoke, "You know, I'm aware that we don't know each other very well. Actually, I don't think we know each other at all, but if you have something to say to me or about me, I'd appreciate the courtesy of it being to my face."

As the trio looked stunned, Elizabeth continued, "My relationship with Jack…I mean, Judge Thornton began long before he took this position. I encouraged him to take it, and hopefully he'll transfer over to Circuit Court when Judge Creekmore retires. In the meantime, we are navigating this new normal and I don't need people who know nothing of our lives commenting as if they do."

Elizabeth was now on a roll and couldn't seem to stop, "Judge Thornton will be an amazing judge, and I feel blessed to have met him. For your information, we didn't meet when I was attacked."

Elizabeth turned to Kim, "I would never recommend even joking about being attacked. Eli Walker was a monster, and he could and would have killed me if it wasn't for Jack. But because you seem to need to know about our relationship, Jack stopped to help me when my vehicle broke down on the day I moved to Virginia Beach," she took a much-needed breath.

"Just remember, any rumors you hear about me, are just as true as the ones I may hear about you, each of you. So please keep in mind, if it isn't your story to tell, don't spread it, because the next time, it may be you that others are talking about."

She waited for a response, but when she received none, Elizabeth walked out of the lunchroom. Leaning against the wall her heart pounded; she could handle difficult situations regarding her probationers, but she truly hated personal confrontation. Unfortunately, in recent months, confrontation seemed to be what filled her life, with the bright spot being Jack, oh and Maverick.

Although Elizabeth stood up for herself, the seeds of doubt were quickly planted. Did she and Jack truly know each other well enough to get married? She loved him, and enjoyed spending time with him, and was certainly not interested in walking away, but marriage is for life…was she ready, was he ready?

She spent much of the day thinking about, fretting over, and internally justifying her relationship and feelings for Jack. What she assumed was that they were either jealous, gossipmongers, or simply didn't like to see others happy. Whichever way the needle fell, none of the choices was pleasant.

4:50pm- Elizabeth received a text from Judge Thornton...

"Hey beautiful. I'm done. Do u want 2 meet me in the garage…"

She glanced outside and watched as several employees dodged the drizzle that had continued throughout most of the day. Slipping on her raincoat and grabbing her umbrella and purse, Elizabeth, wanting to be viewed as every other employee, stood at her desk and texted him back…

"Can u pick me up in 3rd pking lot…Helping carry stuff to car…"

"I can pick u both up. I'll b right there…"

Elizabeth rushed to the back door. Seeing Laura, a secretary, carrying several bags, she grabbed one. "Let me help you…"

As she stepped out of the building Elizabeth texted Jack back…

"Already left. We'll b fine…" since she was outside the building, she wasn't lying.

Jack was pulling up in his SUV when Elizabeth handed Laura the bag which she placed in her trunk.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome," she replied as she shook out her umbrella and slipped into Jack's SUV.

"Honey, I would have been glad to give you both a ride."

"Jack, I can walk," she uncharacteristically snapped, "Besides we were already outside."

Hearing her tone, he apologized; for what, he wasn't certain. However, he'd always heard 'happy wife, happy life' and although she wasn't his wife yet, he could tell she wasn't happy.

As they drove toward their home, Jack casually glanced in her direction. She was quiet as her eyes were cast outside the window apparently watching as the scenery flew by.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

_**Oh no, there's that remark, 'I'm fine.' Every man knows that a woman who says that is far from fine, **_he thought.

"No, really, I'm okay; how was your first day hearing cases?" she asked, trying her best to put the ugliness of the morning behind her.

"Actually, not bad. I didn't lock anyone up, and everybody seemed to play nice," he stated with a smile. His smile broadened to a soft laugh, "But I guess tomorrow is another day, right?"

Thinking about her day, she commented, "Well, that's very true."

Once they walked in the door, Jack ran upstairs to change into a pair of Nike running pants and a long sleeve white shirt. He returned to the kitchen where he found Elizabeth pulling out the ingredients for dinner. Finding her stretching to reach a plate in the cabinet, he stopped, realizing how sexy she looked doing just about anything.

He walked up behind her. Pressing her body against the counter, she felt his breath on the back of her neck, as his hand covered hers. "Let me get that for you," he whispered.

With the plate on the counter, Jack stepped back slightly, allowing her just enough room to turn around. He planted his hands on the counter on either side of her hips, boxing her in, and he closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why are you sorry, Jack?"

"Well, I'm sure I must have done something wrong, something that upset you…"

"You did plenty of things, Jack," she responded.

Hearing her words caused his heart to pound. What had he done; he'd been sitting on the bench for most of the day and they hadn't even seen each other? How could he have been so insensitive? How could he have hurt her feelings and not even known it?

With no clue as to what he'd done, he was now even more confused. A smile covered her face, and as her body melted into his, she was quite receptive to his romantic advances. Her current demeanor was totally different from the cold reception he received when he picked her up after work. "I'm sorry; I really am…"

"Jack, you shouldn't apologize unless you know you've done something you feel bad about," she stated as he stepped back slightly with his hands remaining on the counter. "In this case, I'm the one who's sorry. I had a rough day at work, and I took it out on you," she admitted. "So, I'm very sorry."

Jack again closed the distance between them; the smile returned to his face as their bodies touched, and each one could feel the heat rising inside them. Their eyes met; staring at each other, and through their glances, their conversation was silent.

Then he whispered, "I've wanted to do this all day," as his lips pressed gently against hers.

As he reluctantly released her lips, she just as quickly recaptured his. Jack's hand behind her head pressed her closer, deepening their connection as she welcomed the feel of his tongue sweeping across the soft, nerve filled tissue inside her mouth.

When each kiss ended, another began, as the passion quickly built from the contact before. She felt his arm around her waist holding her tight against his body. His nerve endings were electrified as her fingers brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands on her waist quickly lifted her up onto the counter as her legs opened and his body slipped between them. Wearing a pair of blue trousers and a cream sweater, her positioning was certainly more ladylike than if she'd been in a dress. However, at that moment, being ladylike was far from either of their minds.

Their bodies were begging for more; more touch, more taste, truly, more everything…

"You are my everything," Jack whispered as his lips met hers, cool and smooth, much like clean sheets on a winter night as they warmed immediately.

"Mmm," Elizabeth moaned gently as her lips separated and her tongue welcomed his.

His hands cradled her face. His glance floated between her eyes and her rosy, full lips, as her breath ceased. Her lips brushed against his, softly, delicately, remaining just long enough that he could inhale her; take in everything about her. He could feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of her strawberry lip gloss, and he knew that there had never been a woman more perfect for him than Elizabeth.

As they took a much-needed breath, each one continued to ache for the other. Elizabeth felt sensations that she'd experienced only with Jack, while he realized that as her perfect lips imprinted upon his, much like a perfect footprint in the freshly fallen snow, that truthfully, the only word he could use to describe her was 'perfect.'

**Bark, bark, bark… Maverick felt left out, and having been inside all day, it was apparent that he needed some outside time.

Jack rested his forehead against hers as he released a harsh breath. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Do you want to finish dinner and I'll take him out?" she asked.

Jack laughed softly. "Uh, actually, I think I need to go for a run. We'll be back after we've both calmed down a bit," he breathlessly responded as his lips met hers one final time.

Jack released Maverick from his crate, and they headed for the front door. As they both stepped outside, Jack turned back to face her. Still sitting on the counter, he caught her eyes, "I love you…"

"I love you too," she responded as the door closed and her feet finally returned to the floor.

Elizabeth fixed stuffed green peppers and a salad for dinner. While the peppers were in the oven, she poured a glass of wine and sat out on the deck.

While enjoying her libation, she watched Jack and Maverick as they both ran along the waterline, finally disappearing about two blocks down the beach. She still felt angry, but not at Jack, more so at herself for allowing others to get under her skin. She knew from the onset that this was going to be the hardest part of them working together, because anything positive that came her way, there would be those who assumed her relationship with Jack was what made it possible.

Truthfully, when Jack took the appointment to the bench, the perks Elizabeth assumed may come her way were things like her cases being called first, extra time to complete a Social History Investigation and Report, a Judge who didn't raise his voice and make her feel like a moron in front of those she was assigned to supervise, or a nice place to hang out when she was waiting on her case to be called. She had no idea that Jack would be required to park in the underground garage. Truth be told, she didn't even know there was an underground garage or for that matter, an elevator to the second floor that was hidden by the solid door in the back hallway. It was, however, a logical safety feature, and she was all for keeping Jack safe.

Elizabeth left dinner in the oven to finish heating as she darted upstairs to change. Ten minutes later, she turned the oven to warm, before running out the door wearing her own white Nike cropped hoodie and a pair of black Nike color block leggings with bands of teal and grey around the calf and ankle, and a pair of white tennis shoes with the tale tell black Nike logo on the side. She rushed over the dune beside Jack's house, and darted out onto the beach, her eyes aggressively searching for the two men in her life.

Not seeing either Jack or Maverick, Elizabeth began jogging in the direction she'd last seen them, toward the Lesner Bridge. She found herself pushing toward the beautifully lit landmark, decorated this evening in teal lights.

The beach was relatively empty, and yet her fiancé and yellow Labrador were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly tired, she stopped, bent over with her hands on her knees as she did her best to catch her breath.

As she stood up to view the beautiful bridge, Jack and Maverick stepped out from behind a piling as they headed back toward home. Seeing Elizabeth, Jack began to run toward her, initially leaving Maverick in his cloud of dust, or in this case sand. However, it was her four-legged companion who reached her first.

Jack was close behind as he scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, and against her protestations, he carried her approximately a city block before placing her feet back on the ground.

As her tennis shoe clad feet met the sand, Jack's arms around Elizabeth's waist crossed at the small of her back, pulling her close against him. His lips brushed against hers; they were gentle, yet passionate and even the chill in the air was tempered by the fire that was building between them.

Lost in the sunset and the feelings they shared, Jack and Elizabeth had practically forgotten about Maverick until they heard him bark, a sound that came from quite a distance down the beach.

Having caught a glimpse of a flock of seagulls, Maverick was attempting to add to his seafaring friends as he rushed down the beach, disbanding them as they took flight when he approached.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they raced along the waterline after him, finally getting their canine companion to return to them after all the seagulls had flown the coop, or in this case, left the beach.

On their way over the dune to the house, a stiff cool breeze swept through them. Once inside, Elizabeth was still shivering slightly.

"Honey, would you check the peppers in the oven, and get the salad out of the refrigerator, please?" Elizabeth asked as she placed Maverick's food into his bowl and secured him and his dinner in his crate. "I'm cold so I'm going to run and take a hot shower," she stated as she headed for the stairs.

"Hmm, I need a cold shower," he whispered under his breath as he watched her walk away.

"Did you say something?" she stepped back into the den.

"Huh…oh yeah, enjoy your shower," he responded as he again watched her leave the room, feeling his body ache as it always did when she was around.

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth returned wearing her tartan plaid flannel pajamas in green, red, black and white, and her damp hair in a loose ponytail. Stepping from the hallway into the den she could immediately feel the warmth.

Hearing soft music and crackling of the fire, she smiled when she observed Jack seated in the den with an open bottle of Cloudy Bay Sauvignon Blanc, and two glasses just waiting to make a toast.

"That's sweet; I mean, the fire, the music, the wine…you, I love you so much," she stated as she sat down beside him.

"Are you warm now?" he asked.

"Very…"

Jack handed her a glass of wine… "Love may not make the world go round; but it certainly makes the ride worthwhile. I love you, Elizabeth; I feel so blessed to have you in my life."

Their glasses clinked together as they each took a sip. Jack immediately took Elizabeth's glass from her hand and sat it back on the table. He stood up and held out his hand, "Dance with me…"

"Jack, what about dinner?"

"It's warm and it's fine. Right now, I'm hot and I want to dance with the love of my life," Jack took hold of her hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry you're hot, we can turn off the fireplace," she offered.

Jack released a soft laugh. "That's not the reason for my heat," he pulled her closer, "My body is on fire whenever you're near."

As one song ended, the next one began, "Love Someone," by Lukas Graham.

_**There are days  
I wake up and I pinch myself  
You're with me, not someone else  
And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared  
That it's all a dream**_

_**'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**When you say  
You love the way I make you feel  
Everything becomes so real  
Don't be scared, no, don't be scared  
'Cause you're all I need**_

_**And you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time**_

_**'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

_**All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose**_

_**But when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do**_

"Thank you; I needed that…" Elizabeth took Jack's hand and they walked to the kitchen table.

"Dinner looks delicious," Jack stated as he sat across from her. He wasn't expecting it, but possibly should have as a difficult conversation began.

"Does this scare you, Jack?"

"What, eating your cooking?" he teased as he happily consumed the salad and the stuffed green peppers on his plate.

"No Jack; this…us; how fast we've moved from dating to living together to engaged?"

"Well, actually it was dating to engaged to living together…"

"I'm sorry; let's just eat…"

Jack moved his plate and took a seat beside her at the table. "I'm sorry; is this what's been bothering you?"

"Jack, I'm serious. Is there any part of you that will regret marrying me so quickly?" she lowered her eyes, focusing on the green stripe in her pajama pants.

His finger under her chin lifted her head as her eyes met his. "Please talk to me; what's wrong?"

Elizabeth never was one to like letting others fight her battles, but then again, lately it seemed like that was all Jack had done. "There's just some talk going around the office."

"What kind of talk?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it."

"Elizabeth, you're worried about it, so please share it with me; let me help."

"Jack, I can't run to you every time someone says something that hurts my feelings," she was quick to remark.

"Obviously it's something about me; are you trying to protect my feelings? Because I can assure you that as an attorney, I've probably heard worse," he joked.

"Jack…"

"Come on, tell me," he practically begged.

"I took care of it today, so please just drop it, okay?" she asked before taking her glass of wine from the table and placing it to her lips. She pushed her half-eaten meal away from her.

Jack took her hand, and they each carried their glass of wine to the sofa, placing the glasses back on the table. Holding her hand while his other hand swept locks of her hair behind her ear, he could feel her lean against his touch. "Is the problem what you heard, or are you scared about us? Because I promise you, I'm not," he stated. His tone was firm, and his voice was reassuring. "So, if you're scared, talk to me about it."

"Jack, I love you, and I'm not scared of how I feel about you, but…" she stopped as she thought about the hushed innuendos she'd heard earlier in the day.

"But what…?"

"Jack, do you know me well enough to be sure you want to marry me?" she asked. Thinking about some of the things she heard the gossips discussing earlier in the day she continued, "I mean, we've been dating for months, not years. Is that really long enough to know someone?"

'Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do; talk to me about it."

"I think it's this whole working together that I'm still worried about," she admitted. "I call you Jack at work, when it should be Judge, and I think about us going against each other in a case, and then I crawl into bed with you at night…you know what I mean; that came out wrong."

He pulled her against his body and held her. "Word for word, you are correct since you do crawl into bed with me, but I know what you meant," he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was thinking, "Honey are you worried about what other people think of you, or me, or us together? Because you shouldn't be…"

"Jack, it makes me angry when people spread rumors, but since I'm not inclined to put all of my private business out there, I guess that's all they have."

"Well, that's their problem; don't let what they think upset you."

"You're right Jack; I agree. What they think is what they think, and I can't do anything about it, but they assume we're intimate because we're living together. Personally, I don't think I can blame them, because I'd probably think the same thing if I was on the outside looking in."

Jack started to open his mouth, "Stop Jack; I know what you are going to say…we don't have to make love to be intimate. I agree, but me being a virgin is certainly not public knowledge. I don't wear a sign around my neck or tell people I encounter. It's personal; it's not something that I'm embarrassed about, but it's private and not something that I want broadcast to everyone."

"Are you embarrassed about it, because you shouldn't be?"

"Absolutely not, but Jack, it's my private business to reveal if and when I want to. Just like you…"

"Just like me how?" he asked.

"Well, like if someone made a comment about the size of your…you know," she responded as the crimson color on her skin began to rise from her chest upward.

"The size of my what; my nose?" he laughed as she was obviously flustered. "Do you think I have a big nose?"

"No, of course not," she replied.

"You don't think my nose is big?" he asked, a look of disappointment covered his face.

"Jack, are we really talking about your nose?"

"I'm not…"

"Well maybe men have a different opinion about personal talk when it comes to them. People hear that I'm a virgin and the thought of me being cold or no one wanting me comes to mind," she remarked. Attempting to make an analogy for Jack she stated, "On the other hand, women comment that a man is 'packing' and I'm assuming he'd feel quite proud."

Jack laughed, "Uh, no…do you know what packing means?"

"Well, I assume it means that you are well endowed, doesn't it?"

His laughter at her naiveté, "No, it means someone who stuffs the front of their pants to look well endowed."

"Okay, then forget what I just said. I would assume if a man heard a woman comment to her friends that his trousers fit perfectly and he was obviously well endowed, he'd be quite proud."

"Have you ever thought of me like that?"

"Jack Thornton, didn't you just tell me that I shouldn't worry about what other people think? Doesn't that go for you too?"

"I'm not worried about what other people think. What you think is the only thing that matters to me," Jack clarified.

"Jack, it's great to think that, however, you can't tell me that if your guy friends knew that we slept in the same bed, but did nothing but kiss, that you wouldn't be a little embarrassed. I mean, aren't you supposed to be like closing the deal or something like that?"

"Well, my sex life is nobody's business but yours," Jack assured her. "And…I don't discuss you with Carson, or Lee." Jack took a breath before clarifying, "I mean, both of them know I'm crazy about you, but maybe they assume we've made love, I don't know, because the topic doesn't come up."

Jack stood up and walked over to cut off the fireplace. "You know, I love you Elizabeth, but sometimes I feel like you're pushing me away, or trying to find reasons why what we have won't work, and I don't know why. Does being close scare you that much?"

"Jack, that's not what I'm doing; at least I don't mean to," she responded as he again took his seat beside her.

"Elizabeth, I deal with facts and reality, and the fact is, I love you…"

"I know you do; I believe you do…"

"Wait, let me finish," he continued. "My reality is you. I'm not a teenage schoolboy infatuated with the pretty girl on the playground. I'm not the college jock who thinks that he needs to marry the beautiful coed because after years of dating it just seems like the next logical step. I'm a grown man; I know what I want in life, and I knew that I wanted to be with you the moment I met you."

His thumb brushed away several droplets as her tears fell. "Don't ask me how I know, because I guess that's just where faith and following your heart comes in."

"Please tell me what was said," he asked before his lips met the soft skin on her forehead.

"Jack I was walking by the lunchroom and I heard people talking…"

"Honey, how do you know they were talking about you…about us?"

"Jack, I heard ''they've only dated for months; how can they know each other well enough to get married?'"

"How do you know they were talking about us?"

"Jack, I heard 'Judge,' and 'maybe she's pregnant,' and it wasn't hard to know that I was the talk of the room when their voices immediately hushed as I walked in."

"Does what they say bother you?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"I'm not. You know, there will always be people who question the happiness of others. They could be jealous or simply unhappy in their own life," his words were reassuring. "You know you can't live your life based on what others think."

"I know that, Jack."

"Do you, really?" he asked. "Are you getting cold feet?" he asked. "I mean, you still want to marry me, don't you?"

Her hand rested along the side of his face, "I don't have cold feet, Jack; I promise you, I don't. I look forward to marrying you, but I think before we plan it, we have to make sure that working together is doable."

"Well so far, so good," he replied.

"Jack, it's been one day, and we haven't had any cases together yet."

"I think you worry too much about it."

"Jack, you are now in this position, and anything good that happens to me work-wise could be viewed as favoritism."

"Okay, not long ago you told me that Judge Banks spoke about how wonderful of a probation officer Bridget Jones is, and that she had the highest percentage of any other PO with cases transferred out of the City, therefore lowering the agency's supervision numbers."

"I remember," as she chuckled.

"What did you tell me?"

"I said that when she gets cases who actually live in Virginia Beach transferred for sentencing to other cities in the area, then I'd agree that she was quite talented," Elizabeth replied. "But I wasn't implying anything mean. I meant it as a joke."

"Did what he say upset you? Did you think he was playing favorites?" Jack asked.

"No, not really, I didn't really give it a second thought, why?"

"Would it surprise you to know that Reggie, I mean Judge Banks and Bridget are married?" he asked.

"To each other…?"

"Yes, of course each other. Does that surprise you?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before smiling, "Maybe that's what the gadabouts meant by 'here we go again.' As for Bridget, I don't really know her, but they make a cute couple. I guess it isn't a secret, but I wonder why Janice didn't mention it?"

"I'm assuming people know; he had a picture of her on his desk," Jack advised.

Elizabeth had been in Judge Banks' chambers before, but never paid attention to the pictures on his desk. "So, are you trying to tell me that I'm the one making more out of this working together thing than I need to?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that this isn't unchartered territory; it has happened before and is happening now. We'll be professional at work, but away from work, it's our time, okay?"

"Why haven't you told me about them before?" she asked.

"I just found out today," he replied. "Apparently people know, but no one really cares. You know, it's none of their business. So, until it becomes a big deal, can we please enjoy the extra time we sometimes get to spend together?"

She smiled, "Hmm, I can't believe that I didn't know. Well, I still want to keep my cases from your court. There is no sense adding to the stress."

"Elizabeth, everything is going to be fine. If you're in my court, just think of me like you do Judge Olds or Judge Banks."

Trying to lighten the mood she responded, "But I'm not sleeping with them."

"Speaking of which, are you ready to go to bed?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes. I need to get Maverick out one last time."

"I'll take him…"

"That's okay; I'm just going to go out in the yard with him," she responded. "I'll be upstairs shortly."

Ten minutes later, with the alarm set, and the downstairs lights off, Elizabeth made her way upstairs. When she walked into the bedroom, the blanket was pulled back on her side of the bed, and Jack was lying on his side, obviously waiting for her. Only now, he was asleep.

Elizabeth stood by the side of the bed, and while she removed her slippers, she watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, so handsome, and she prayed that they would successfully navigate the rough waters that she anticipated, while at the same time, she feared that he refused to acknowledge them.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke. Jack was still asleep, but as usual, his arms were around her body, and for that moment, she felt as though everything was going to be okay. As she moved, she could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Please lay here for 10 more minutes…" he begged in a hushed tone; his breath was warm as she felt it breeze passed her neck.

She had to admit those last 10 minutes in bed with his arms around her were heaven and put everything that happened yesterday into perspective. She left him in bed as she went downstairs and turned Maverick out in their fenced-in side yard while she fixed a pot of coffee.

Sitting at the kitchen table with her first cup of coffee, her journal and favorite writing pen in hand, she opened the leather-bound cover, flipped to the next blank page, and tried to convey the confusion she'd recently felt.

"_**Right here, right now, I feel as though I am caught somewhere between what was, what ifs, what could be, and what might have been. I feel pulled in many different directions between what feels right, what my heart desires, what others think, and what really matters.**_

_**As an infant, what was important was me, my needs, my desires and the urgency in obtaining them. Life was easy, at least for me, with nothing but myself to be concerned about. As a toddler, my world was still most important. I fretted over my sister pulling the head off my favorite doll and leaving me to mourn her dolly demise. I worried myself more over how sad I felt at my loss, with little concern for my doll's feelings, assuming back then that she had feelings. **_

_**Moving on to childhood, I began to develop empathy for others. I found a desire within myself to please my parents and those around me. As I slipped through that stage in my life, and entered my teen years my selfishness waned; my concern for others grew, and my desire to protect those I love flourished.**_

_**Although my desires, and needs remain important, the urgency to satisfy them is replaced by my concern for others, their safety, their needs and the protection of their good name." **_

"Good morning," Jack called out as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. When she didn't respond, his lips brushed across the top of her head before he took a seat beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh good morning…"

"Are you okay?" he asked again, as he took hold of her pen and covered her hand with his.

"I'm fine; I was just writing down my thoughts," she responded. "You know, I don't care for gossips, but Jack, I think what concerns me the most about us working together is people trashing your good name."

"Trashing my good name; how exactly will they do that?"

"Jack, that's why I don't want special privileges. If I'm in your court, I don't want you to be nice to me just because we're dating."

"We're more than just dating, don't you think?"

"You know what I mean. Treat me like Tara, or Sherry, or Janice, or God forbid, Elliott."

"What's that supposed to mean; what's wrong with Elliott?" he asked.

"I'm not sure; I mean, I've seen him in court and he's rarely prepared. I've heard some of the other probation officers beg the clerk to call their cases before his," she began to explain. "Apparently, when the judges get upset with him, they yell, maybe out of frustration, but when they get no reaction from him, their displeasure carries over to the next case. From what I understand, Judge Leftwich left several PO's in tears after he finished with them."

"Maury even took his building keys away from him, and…"

"And what?"

"Janice told me that he was coming in the building at all hours and Maury was concerned that he was becoming too involved in cases. He was basically in the office from about 4am until 11pm or after. So, they took his keys so he'd have to be here while the building was open."

She continued, "Jack, I try to be nice to everyone. You know treat people the way I'd want to be treated and all that. But, I have to admit, I'm real nice to Elliott, because I think when he goes postal, and I think he could, I'm hoping that when he opens my office door that he'll remember that I was nice to him and move along."

Jack wanted to laugh, but sadly in this day and age, her description was quite possible, and now he was worried. He casually stored this information in the recesses of his mind for future reference.

A few hours later, as Jack and Elizabeth pulled into the underground garage, Judge Banks and Bridget pulled in behind them. The couples walked through the garage holding hands before saying goodbye to their partners once they entered the building.

As Elizabeth walked with Bridget down the main hall, she stopped outside Bridget's office, "Do you have some time today that maybe we could talk?"

"You're having a rough time, aren't you?" Bridget asked.

"I'm not sure how to handle this, all of this," Elizabeth admitted as Bridget opened her door.

"Do you have time to talk now," Bridget asked, observing Elizabeth's strained expression, and understanding the struggle that she was experiencing.

"I'd love to…Elizabeth stated as she stepped inside, and Bridget closed the door behind them.

Jack and Judge Banks stepped off the elevator and went their separate ways. As Jack stepped closer to his chambers, Elise was sitting at her desk, typing up the remaining orders from Jack's docket the previous day.

"Good morning Judge," she stated as he approached her desk.

He smiled, not yet used to being referred to as 'Judge.' Jack reached into his pocket and handed Elise a piece of paper with handwritten instructions. "Can you take care of this for me?"

Elise read the paper, smiled and replied, "Absolutely…"

Downstairs, Elizabeth spent the next thirty minutes in Bridget's office doing her best to gather as much information as possible. She felt quite encouraged as it was apparent that her situation had been encountered previously, and there was a successful outcome.

"What can I expect?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure you've already encountered some of it by now. People talk, you begin to question what's acceptable," Bridget replied before Elizabeth interjected.

"What do you mean acceptable?"

"When Reggie and I were dating, he was already a Judge, so things were very touchy for us. Anyway, it took me a while to realize that if he was a Lawyer, doctor, deputy, plumber or whatever, if our schedules allowed for us to enjoy lunch together, we would," Bridget explained. "But I was worried about what people would think of him; was he taking advantage of me and his position over me…"

"Exactly; it would kill me if anyone lost respect for Jack, I mean Judge Thornton…"

"Another thing, Elizabeth, if you are in court with him the proper way to address him is Your Honor, but to you, he's Jack, just like Judge Banks is Reggie to me. You'll go crazy trying to keep everything straight."

Realizing that she was taking up a lot of Bridget's morning, Elizabeth stood, "I have so much more to talk to you about; I hope you don't mind."

"You come by any time and we'll talk," Bridget offered. "Just know that it's hard, and there are going to be times that you don't like him much, because those days still hit me from time to time."

"Do you mind me asking how long you've been together?" Elizabeth asked.

"We dated for two years, and we've been married for three; so, five total," Bridget responded. "Just like other married couples, we have our disagreements, but I wouldn't give up the time I've had with him for anything. Oh, and I will tell you that at some point the talking around the office will stop."

Elizabeth graciously thanked her for her time. "I feel much better, thank you…" Elizabeth left Bridget's office with a new understanding and a hopeful heart. As she walked to her office, she passed several of her co-workers and she was surprised as they exchanged pleasantries.

Following the morning docket, Jack returned to his chambers, "Were you able to take care of that stuff this morning?"

"It's in your office…" Elise advised.

Opening the door, Jack was more than pleased. He turned around, "Can you call her?" he asked Elise.

She immediately picked up the phone and called the Court Service Unit receptionist.

Elizabeth's phone rang, "Elizabeth Thatcher, may I help you?"

"Hi Elizabeth, this is Elise."

"Hi Elise; how are you?"

"Doing well. I was calling you for Judge Thornton; he needs to see you in his chambers."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe so. I think it has to do with a case that's coming up. Anyway, are you available?"

"Sure, I'll be right up."

Elizabeth fought through her fear of the back stairwell, having not taken that way up to the second floor since her abduction. It was quiet, too quiet, and she found herself racing up the steps, repeatedly glancing behind her, hearing nothing but certain that someone was there.

Thankful to reach the back hallway, she took a few deep breaths before heading to Jack's office. Finding Elise at her desk, Elizabeth waited for her to finish a call.

Seeing the door to Jack's chambers closed, "Hi, does he need me to wait out here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, go on in…"

Elizabeth opened the door; the blinds were closed and the two lit candles sitting on his desk provided the only light. The law books, calendar mat, lamp and other typical desk items had been replaced by a vase filled with daisies, two personal pan pizzas on individual plates and wine glasses filled with Sprite.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway of his chambers, too stunned to step inside and too excited to care what anyone else thought.

Jack's judicial robe and his suit jacket lay across his chair. "Are you hungry?"

"You did this for me?" she asked as she stepped into his chambers. Elise walked over, closing the door behind her.

Jack stood up and took her hand; he led her to her seat as she sat across from him. "I love you, Elizabeth. I know how stressed you've been, but I want you to know how special you are to me."

"You know, when I asked you to treat me like the other probation officers," she stopped and looked around, "I wasn't thinking about this." Smiling, she glanced back and caught his eyes, "Are you going to have them for lunch too?" she teased.

Jack reached across the desk and held her hand, "No, I know you don't want to be treated special, but you are…you're special to me. I'm sorry that it's just pizza, but that's all I could get on such short notice."

Tears welled in her eyes, "Jack, you are such a kind, considerate and romantic man. I'm not sure, as I've been thrilled with everything you've done for me, but this…this is special, and the pizza is perfect."

"Oh, I forgot," he jumped up and turned on the radio to a preset easy listening station. With soft, romantic music playing in the background, he returned to his seat across from her, and again reached for her hand.

"I'm so sorry that this has been stressful on you. I'd take it away if I could," Jack mentioned as his thumb brushed across the top of her hand.

"I know you would, and I don't mean to make things harder on you, Jack," she conceded. "I know that this appointment is important to you, but I've also worked hard, and I love my job. With State hiring freezes in place, finding a position like this wasn't easy, so I want it to work."

"I understand…"

"Do you really…?" she asked.

"Of course, I do. You're an intelligent woman; it's one of the reasons I love you, and I know how important this job is to you."

"But Jack, you are also very important to me, and I want us to work, too. I just don't want to feel as though someone is taking care of me."

"I like taking care of you," he quickly responded.

"I know, and emotionally I appreciate that. But I want to feel like I'm able to take care of myself, if necessary."

Remembering when he broached this subject previously, and the heated response he received, he decided to take a different approach. "Elizabeth, you have worked hard, and you deserve a career as much as I do." Although he believed every word, he couldn't help but hope that there would come a time when she'd consider putting the career aside for family.

Outside Jack's chambers, Attorney Vance Haygood headed down the hallway with a file in his hand and a look of determination on his face.

"Whoa, Mr. Haygood, Judge Thornton isn't available right now," Elise stated as he blew passed her and raised his arm to knock on the door.

Standing just on the outside of Jack's chambers, the soft music was easily heard. Glancing back at Elise, he shrugged his shoulders, and gave a clueless expression.

"He doesn't like being disturbed during lunch," Elise commented. "I'll be glad to let him know that you stopped by."

"I'll wait…" he stated as he took a seat and released a frustrating breath.

As the lunch hour for Jack and Elizabeth came to an end, he walked her to the door. Before she opened it, Jack turned her around, cradled her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

As the door opened, Elizabeth walked out, said 'Hello' to Mr. Haygood, 'goodbye' to Elise and continued down the hall.

Under his breath, Mr. Haygood commented, "I wouldn't want to be disturbed either if she was in my office."

Assuming that his hushed voice could not be heard, Mr. Haygood was floored when Jack invited him into his chambers and then began to admonish him.

"Mr. Haygood, you may think that your comment went unnoticed, but just so you know, it didn't. Ms. Thatcher is my fiancé, and if I want to have a nice lunch with her, I will. I don't appreciate what you said as she walked by, and I'd suggest that in the future you show more respect for the women in this office," Jack remarked. Although they did nothing inappropriate, he realized quickly why Elizabeth was concerned about appearances.

Grabbing his robe from the back of the chair, Jack started toward the door.

"Judge Thornton, I need to discuss this case with you," Attorney Haygood explained.

"I have a 1:00 docket, so you can either wait, or check with Elise and schedule an appointment," Jack advised as he opened the door to his chambers and ushered the pushy lawyer outside.

As Jack closed his door behind him, he suggested, "Be respectful, or you'll have to deal with me."

5:10pm- "I'm done n court. U ready…?" Jack texted Elizabeth.

"I'm n back hallway. C u soon…"

Elizabeth was leaning against the wall when Jack rode down on the elevator, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Glancing around, the area was quiet, and Jack took this opportunity to express his affection for her.

He stepped closer.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked.

With his lips next to her ear he whispered, "Well, if you don't know, I must be doing it wrong."

Taking her own opportunity to check her surroundings, she too found the area to be empty, except for the two of them. "No Jack, you're not doing it wrong, but Jack…" she softly responded back as his lips silenced her when they pressed firmly against her mouth.

She knew that her words were telling him one thing, but her actions were saying another. She wanted to push him away, to tell him that they were at work, but in the quiet of the rarely occupied hallway, and the fact that it was after work hours, she practically forgot where she was. When his hand rested along her hip, her breath quickened as he began nuzzling her neck.

Hearing the elevator heading down to the first floor, Jack disappointedly opened the door to the garage and he and Elizabeth headed for his SUV.

For the next several weeks, Elizabeth managed to keep her cases out of Courtroom #1. She was thankful that after kissing Jack goodbye in the morning, they generally had no contact except for passing each other occasionally in the back hallway.

Sometimes, and more frequently than not, she would sit in her office and daydream about that one time they passed in the back hallway. Alone, he pressed her up against the wall, his hands held her head as his fingers feathered through her hair. He teased her, leaning in to capture her lips only to back away slightly leaving her to hunger for him. Suddenly his lips covered hers as she felt his entire body pressed against her. The kiss was impulsive and passionate, and she felt as though every ounce of air was being sucked from her lungs. Although irrational, she was certain at that moment that breathing was highly overrated.

As quickly as they met in the hallway, he whispered, "I love you," and he was gone. She stood with her back against the wall doing her best to will her legs to hold her up. Although she feared having to go before him in court, she had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that any impromptu, chance meetings with him were quite titillating.

As time passed and her cases always appeared to be heard by Judge Olds, Judge Banks or a substitute, she just assumed that being scheduled to appear in Jack's court would never happen. However, as is often the way of the world, she should have realized that it was too good to be true.

On this day, she walked upstairs with Janice to handle a Violation of Probation matter before Judge Banks, feeling quite comfortable with her reasons for filing the charge.

She walked into the waiting area just outside of Judge Banks' courtroom and found a sign on the door. Due to the judge's absence, his docket had been split between Judge Olds, and Judge Thornton.

Elizabeth scanned the list of names transferred to Judge Olds' court. Not seeing her probationer's name, her heart pounded as she scanned the other list. The third name down on Jack's docket was Justin Bradford, Elizabeth's probationer, and she immediately headed for the clerk's office.

Knocking on the Clerk of Court's door, Lori invited Elizabeth inside.

"Before you say anything, I had to put your case with Judge Thornton," Lori was quick to advised.

"May I ask why?"

"There's a conflict of interest for his lawyer…"

"Really…?"

"Well, you know Judge Olds' sister is a doctor…"

"I knew that, so what's the conflict," Elizabeth asked hoping that there was a mistake.

"The attorney's daughter was treated by Dr. Olds recently."

"WOW, that feels like a stretch," Elizabeth responded.

"Maybe so, but the lawyer requested it, so we were obligated to comply."

Having told herself that this would never happen, Elizabeth disappointedly walked down to courtroom #1. She stepped inside, caught Jack's glance and her heart pounded when he smiled.

Elizabeth took a seat beside Janice, who was sitting on the back row awaiting adjudication on a 16-year-old boy she was assigned to on a charge of Grand Larceny.

"What are you doing in here?" Janice asked in a hushed tone.

"Judge Banks is out, and they split his docket. Unfortunately, the attorney has a conflict of interest with Judge Olds. So, in here I'm stuck," she whispered back.

"Leave your file with me and I handle it," Janice offered.

"Oh, how I'd love to, but this is a Violation of Probation and I have to be here," Elizabeth advised. "I'm sure it will be okay; as much as I've talked about treating me normal, I don't think I'll have anything to worry about."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Janice stated as the door to the courtroom opened and drew her attention away from Elizabeth. "Oh no…"

"What…?"

"Elliott has court in here too?" Janice stated as Elizabeth leaned forward and observed him take his seat.

Knowing that she told Jack that the probation officers like to be called before Elliott, she took a deep breath, feeling certain that her case would be called before his.

Several cases were called and yet Janice and Elizabeth remained seated, but thankfully, Elliott did as well. Janice's case was heard next. The juvenile pled guilty to a reduced charge of petit larceny, Judge Thornton ordered him to complete 24 hours of community service work and remain on good behavior for twelve months.

Janice smiled at Elizabeth as she scooted out the door with the juvenile and his family close behind. The next case was called and Dana Markum, a parole officer, didn't appear. As the case was dropped down, Dana rushed in the court apologizing for not being on time.

Judge Thornton called everyone back inside and the case was heard. Following a conviction for Violation of Parole, the matter was continued for disposition, and everyone left with Dana escaping the wrath that she knew Judge Leftwich would have unleashed upon her had he been the sitting judge.

The next case was called, "Timothy Rector," the clerk called out.

Elizabeth glanced around the courtroom at the other probation officers, but seeing no one stand, her breath seemed to be sucked from her lungs when Elliott eventually gathered his belongings and approached the bench.

"_**Oh Lord, please let me be the last person called today," **_Elizabeth thought as she was certain that as usual, Elliott would do something to upset the Judge.

Elizabeth began reading over her case notes, not wanting to watch when Elliott was blasted for his incompetency. She tried not to listen but did manage to hear that the Social History Investigation and Report, originally ordered four months ago, was still not completed. As a result, this was the third time the disposition had been continued.

_**Here it comes…**_ she thought.

"Mr. Parker, I will continue this case one more time, but I need you to understand that the report needs to be ready," Judge Thornton advised.

"_**What the…what?" **_Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to have it ready," Elliott stated, as he, his probationer and the juvenile's parents left the courtroom.

Although she didn't agree with Jack's order in the last case, it was his courtroom to handle how he saw fit. She nestled in for what she thought would be a long afternoon in court when sadly the clerk called out, "Justin Bradford," and the bailiff stepped out into the waiting area and called him and his family inside.

_**Crap, apparently he doesn't listen to me… **_Elizabeth thought as she grabbed her file and headed for the table on the left. Stacey Baydush, the newest member of the Commonwealth's Attorney's Office remained seated at the table, but on a Violation of Probation matter, she would provide no assistance.

Elizabeth and Justin both stood as the clerk read, "Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give in the matter is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," both Elizabeth and Justin responded simultaneously.

"Ms. Thatcher why are we here today?" Judge Thornton asked, sounding quite formal, and not like a man who had slept in the same bed with her the night before... albeit platonically.

"Your Honor, Justin was placed on probation six months ago on a charge of Assaulting a School Employee. He was ordered to comply with the rules of probation which included a 9 pm curfew, and attendance in all Anger Management sessions. He has violated curfew on three occasions and has not attended counseling sessions as required."

"Ms. Thatcher, out of the total number of classes, what percentage did he not attend?"

_**Seriously…a math question? **_she thought. "Excuse me?" she asked, hoping that possibly he'd explain the information he was seeking.

Unfortunately, Judge Thornton didn't explain. Although he wasn't angry, his voice was louder, as if her response was simply because she didn't hear the question.

"Ms. Thatcher, out of the total number of classes, what percentage did he not attend?"

She was quickly flustered as there had been nine classes and yet he had missed five. _**Is that half…no, two-thirds…no, five-nineths…I guess so but how do you break that down…?**_

"Ms. Thatcher, do you need some help?" Judge Thornton asked.

_**Oh, you just wait until we get home; you're the one who will need help! **_She thought as embarrassment seemed to consume her.

"No sir…Justin missed five of the nine sessions that have already been held."

"Do you have any verification from the agency?" Judge Thornton asked.

"No sir; I requested it, but it hasn't been received. But I was at…" she attempted to advise him that she was present at one of the sessions that Justin missed, therefore she had firsthand knowledge.

"You have no written verification?" he asked, cutting off her explanation.

"No sir, but I…" she again attempted to explain.

He again cut her off, "Okay, I'm going to continue this matter to give you more time to get the verification. Ms. Thatcher, you need that information before we can go forward, so I'd suggest you push them to comply," Judge Thornton advised.

Before Elizabeth could catch her breath, Judge Thornton asked, "Because he's been obstreperous, is he still having difficulty in school too?"

_**Who the Hell is this man? **_she asked herself before responding, "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth thought to herself that he must not know her at all if he was unable to look in her eyes and see her confusion.

Again, he didn't explain, he simply repeated himself but louder. "Because he's been obstreperous, is he still having difficulty in school too?"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but apparently my vocabulary isn't as extensive as yours. What are you asking?" Elizabeth inquired. Glancing over at Justin, her blood was nearly boiling when he snickered at her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thatcher; obstreperous means unruly or unmanageable," he responded.

_**Oh, and I guess it would have been too much to ask for you to have simply said that… **_she thought. "His grades are not up to his capabilities, but behaviorally there have been no problems."

Judge Thornton turned to his court clerk and asked, "Please schedule it for next month." He immediately turned to Elizabeth, "Will that give you enough time to get the verification you need."

"Yes sir…" As Elizabeth closed her file, Judge Thornton addressed her, "Ms. Thatcher, you should know that if you're going to get a conviction, you need that verification. If you don't have it at the next court hearing, I'll be forced to find Mr. Bradford not guilty."

"Yes sir…"

As Elizabeth left the courtroom the two remaining probation officers, Amber and Teresa sat quietly.

As the court moved on to another matter, Amber took out a piece of paper and wrote, "I don't envy him. She's ticked."

"She should be. He let Elliott ride and basically reamed her out. He's not getting any tonight…" Teresa responded as both women silently giggled.

Elizabeth turned the corner onto the hallway of her office and passed Janice who was on her way to the mail room.

"How did it go," Janice asked. Quickly observing her eyes, she asked, "Oh no…what happened?"

Elizabeth took Janice's arm and gently pulled her into her office. Explaining what happened, Janice sat quietly. Without taking a breath, Elizabeth continued ranting.

"I asked him to treat me like the other probation officers, but he let them ride, and blistered me." Elizabeth glanced at Janice, "Have you ever loved a man, but… but at the same time couldn't stand the sight of him?"

Janice didn't answer, she knew Elizabeth just needed to talk, so she sat quietly and let her.

"I wish I had my car; I don't want to be around him right now," she blurted out. Continuing her rant, "Giving me a math lesson…really? And then embarrassing me with the vocabulary test? Who says obstreperous anyway?"

"Apparently Judge Thornton does," Janice responded hoping to ease the tension that seemed to be building in the room.

"I've never heard him say it before," Elizabeth curtly replied.

"Well, maybe your behavior hasn't been unmanageable," Janice mentioned.

"You know what obstreperous means?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do, but then again I was an English major in college," Janice quickly stated to justify her knowledge of the subject.

"Well, in court he is the Judge and he can do whatever he wants. But at home, that's a different story," Elizabeth remarked. "I knew there was a reason why I kept my place."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure that this situation isn't easy for him either. I know how you feel, and I'd be angry too, but I'm on the outside looking in, you need to talk to him."

"Talk to him; I don't even want to see him," Elizabeth responded. "I do love him, but I don't like him…"

"Yeah, you've made that clear," Janice replied.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth finally allowed the tears to break through the anger she held, wiping her eyes several times with tissues that sat on her desk. "He embarrassed me and I'm fairly certain that everyone in court got quite a laugh at my expense."

"It's gonna be okay…" Janice promised her.

"I just wanted him to treat me fair, but he let Elliott slide, yet again, and he wasn't upset when Dana was late for her case. But me…I just don't get it."

"Elizabeth, promise me that you'll talk to him."

"Janice, I think I'm too angry to talk. I just want to get home and take my dog out on the beach…by myself," she practically growled.

"I wouldn't want to talk either, but I'm telling you, this stuff festers and without communication it goes deeper. You need to talk to him. You know, he's a man and sometimes…no, make that most times they are clueless," Janice emphasized before returning to her own office across the hall.

At 4:50, Jack texted her, "I'm done; u ready…?"

Elizabeth stared at the text. What she was thinking was not appropriate to say with him being a judge while they were still under the courthouse roof. Unfortunately, this was exactly what she was concerned about when he took this position. Well, maybe not exactly. She was concerned that he would be too easy on her; giving her benefits that he didn't provide to others. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he would be so hard on her while letting everyone else slide.

"I'm in the garage…" his second text read.

If possible, she'd have started walking home, or called an Uber, a taxi or a friend. Oh wait, all her friends, except for Janice, were Jack's friends too. She shut the light off in her office and closed her eyes, hoping to settle the anger that seemed to be building inside her.

**Knock, knock**

"Come in…" Elizabeth replied as Janice stepped into her office.

"I'm getting ready to leave, are you okay?" she asked. She'd barely finished her question when there came another knock on the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth responded as Jack stepped into her office, a bright smile on his face, and absolutely no idea was he was walking into.

The office was dark, as Elizabeth had intended it. However, when he stepped inside, he flipped the switch on, "Hmm, we need some light in here."

"Well, I'll see you later," Janice stated as she turned to Jack, "Good luck…you'll need it!"

Jack watched Janice walk out of the office, leaving him just as confused by her 'good luck' wishes, as he'd left Elizabeth with his obstreperous handling of her case.

As he turned to Elizabeth, he finally observed the expression that he should have made note of several hours earlier. "What's wrong?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am, but apparently there's something wrong, so why don't we discuss it?" Jack stated as he took a seat.

"Not here…"

"Why…?"

"Your Honor, this is your house, and I can't say the things that I want to say to you here…it's inappropriate."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"You have never, Jack…" she broke down having promised herself that she wouldn't do that at work.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the office.

Stepping outside, Jack and Elizabeth walked to his SUV. They didn't hold hands; they didn't look lovingly into the eyes of the other, and as Amber and Teresa watched through the back door, it didn't appear that they even spoke.

"Okay, we're out of the building, so what is it that I did that was so bad?" he asked. "I think our first case together went pretty good, so what have I done that I'm not aware of?"

"I don't want to talk right now; I'm too upset. I don't want to say something that I may regret," she mentioned as she stared out the window, watching the scenery cruise by on their way home.

They pulled into his driveway and walked toward the door. By all appearances, they looked like two people simply heading in the same direction; they didn't speak, and the only thing that would let a stranger know that they were together is that Jack opened the door and held it for her to step inside his house.

"I'll be with you in just a minute, Maverick," she called out as she ran upstairs to change.

When she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her Nike leggings and white crop top hooded sweatshirt, Jack was sitting on the bed. "I turned Maverick out in the yard; tell me what's wrong?"

Elizabeth thought maybe to others it would seem stupid, silly or pointless, but to her, his treatment of her in court was rude, inconsiderate, and done in a way that made her appear unprepared and incompetent.

What made the matter worse was the impression she felt Jack's treatment of her had made upon Justin. Although he was the one facing a charge, she felt as though she was the one on trial.

"You're going to seriously sit there and tell me that you have no idea why I'm angry?"

"You told me before not to apologize unless I knew what I had done," he responded.

"I still feel that way…"

"Then I think you're going to have to tell me what I did that has you so upset, because I have no idea."

She fought back the tears, but they slipped down her cheeks anyway, partly due to her anger, but mostly because of the embarrassment he'd left her to deal with.

"Do you remember my concern about us being in court together?" she asked.

"Of course, I do, and I treated you like the other probation officers, no privileges," he responded. "So now you want privileges? You're going to have to make up your mind."

"No Jack, I don't want privileges; I want to be treated like the other POs, but what I got today was far from it."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack, so giving Elliott yet another month to do a social history that should have been completed months ago, and letting Dana skate for being late to court is basically the same treatment you gave me?"

"Elizabeth, your acting like I locked you up or held you in contempt or something."

"Jack, your behavior in court today was obstreperous…"

"Well see, you know the word now…"

"I'm going to take Maverick for a walk; I'll be home later," she turned and started for the door.

Jack took hold of her hand and turned her back to face him, "Wait for me to change and I'll go with you."

"Do you not get it Jack? I don't want to be around you right now…"

"What would you have liked me to do differently in court today, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, let me get this right, so the math lesson, using big words to show your intelligence and admonishing me in court was your way of treating me like everyone else?"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, don't you? I don't believe I admonished you."

"Well, Your Honor, just so you know, a good probation officer would know her clients, and would know how to talk with them in a way that they would understand. So even if I knew the meaning of obstreperous, which I obviously did not, I wouldn't use it with my kids; they wouldn't understand," Elizabeth stated as she pulled her hand away. "And the icing on the cake was that you let Elliott skate by."

She walked to the door but stopped just shy of reaching for the knob. She turned around, "Just so you know, I felt like you were trying to show everyone in court that you are superior to me. Jack Thornton, that's not like you to intentionally hurt someone's feelings."

The expression on his face led her to believe that he finally understood what she was saying and how she felt, "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what you wanted…to keep people from knowing about us."

She shook her head from side to side, "Jack, I just don't get you. You set up a beautiful romantic lunch in your chambers for me, and I'm wearing your engagement ring; I'm certain that bus has already left the station. I'm not asking you to treat me with kid gloves in court, but Jack, you know I'm math challenged, and when have you ever used the word obstreperous? You caught me off guard and left me to deal with a juvenile who now thinks that I'm dumb as a box of rocks. So, thank you for that."

Before he knew it, she was gone, and he was left to analyze what he'd done. Maybe she was right, and he went a bit harder on her than he should have, but had he gone easier, she'd be mad for other reasons, he thought.

Jack quickly changed his clothes and went back downstairs where he poured a glass of wine and sat out on his balcony. He watched the beach, even having Elizabeth and Maverick in his sight for a period of time. With one glass down and a second one poured, he became concerned that Elizabeth and Maverick hadn't returned.

Jack walked over the dune from his house and out onto the beach. It was a nice night, somewhat chilly, but by all accounts, still a nice evening, one that made living there worthwhile.

The beach was nearly deserted with only a few couples in sight, and no dogs, so he was becoming more worried.

As he walked down approximately a block or so from the house, he found Elizabeth sitting on her favorite piece of driftwood, Maverick obediently beside her. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as her head rested on her bent knees.

"Elizabeth…are you okay?" he squatted down in front of her.

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "I don't want to talk Jack."

Maybe she didn't want to, but he needed to, "I wish I knew the words to say to make you understand how sorry I am. I would never want to hurt your feelings or put you in an awkward situation," he whispered as he took a seat on the piece of driftwood beside her.

If he didn't know how hurt she was before, when he rested his hand on her back and she pulled away, he rapidly received the message.

She didn't want to talk, and although he hated the silence, he respected her request as they sat quietly listening to the waves roll onshore. With each wave that returned to the Bay, Jack prayed that along with the water, her anger would dissipate as well. Sadly, it didn't appear as though he was getting his wish.

She stood, called Maverick and started back to the house. Jack walked beside her, but it was evident that the cool breeze coming in off the water had nothing to do with the stiff chill in the air.

Once they were inside, Elizabeth secured Maverick in his crate and started for the stairs.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning," she stated as she walked back, kissed Maverick 'good night' and disappeared.

"Be thankful you weren't in court with her today; at least you got a good night kiss," Jack directed his comment to the puppy after Elizabeth left the room.

"Humpf…" Maverick released a loud breath as he circled his crate and laid down, turning away from Jack.

"Are you mad at me too?" Maverick's tail wagged twice thumping against the pad in his crate, but he never looked in Jack's direction.

Jack locked up the house and headed upstairs, no longer wanting dinner himself, hoping that by morning her cold shoulder would have warmed.

The door to the master bedroom was open and she was nowhere in sight as he walked down the hallway. Passing one of several guest bedrooms, he noticed a light shining under the door and realized that he'd be sleeping alone tonight.

As Jack sat on the edge of the bed contemplating his apparent misdeeds of the day, he realized that working together may be as difficult as she'd feared, but he'd previously brushed aside.

Down the hall, Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag, opened it and flipped to the next blank page. She looked up as her eyes were fixed in the direction of the wall, staring as if she could see through several rooms down into the master bedroom.

Jack changed into his shorts but tossed his t-shirt into his chair. Having chosen to wear one to be respectful of her, he decided to be comfortable as he did his best to weather this storm.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unfortunately replaying in his mind what he'd done, said, and/or implied only hours earlier. He pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed to grab his t-shirt. He put it on, somehow feeling oddly more comfortable as he inhaled her scent, her perfume, which carried the undertone of lilacs, and remained faintly present on his garment.

Drawing her attention back to her journal, Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, clicked her pen open and hoped that the rush of emotions, thoughts and feelings that were swirling in her head would flow coherently onto the blank canvas…

"_**We say we won't hurt each other, but try as we may, that is a promise that we're rarely able to keep. Though unintentional, our words and actions have an impact on those we love. We stand back watching, observing the hurt, wanting to make things right, but having literally no idea what words to use to rewind the clock, to turn back the time to when everything was right in our world. **_

_**It may seem petty, silly or inconsequential to some, but to the one in pain, the hurt is real, and even more so because, like a ninja, it struck without warning, and at the hands of the one who professed to love you the most.**_

_**Will we make it back from this? I'd certainly like to think so, but it simply proves that working in close proximity with those you love has its own set of complications, and complexities."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the bedside table. In her heart she knew that he would cut off his right arm to keep from hurting her, and she thought about going into his room to apologize.

Wondering if she'd made a mountain out of a mole hill, she lay back, feeling sad and so very alone. Knowing that he'd never hurt her feelings on purpose, her anger softened, until the chuckle of Justin, her probationer, played over again in her head and her anger soared.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke, showered and dressed for work before stepping out into the hallway. The master bedroom door was partially open, and she assumed that Jack was still asleep.

As she walked into the den, she found Jack and Maverick curled up on the sofa; his arm wrapped tightly around Maverick's midsection. When Maverick heard Elizabeth enter the room, he began to wiggle to get away. Jack still seemed to be asleep, possibly dreaming, as he muttered, "Please don't leave."

Elizabeth sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa, "Jack," she whispered as her hand shook his arm slightly. "Jack, wake up…"

Maverick danced around in need of breakfast and some outside play time. Elizabeth walked over and turned him out into the fenced in yard before returning to the sofa and her seat on the coffee table.

"Jack, I'm leaving for work," she whispered.

"What…your leaving?" he quickly sat up.

"I'm going to work; Maverick is outside, but I'll leave his food on the counter," she stated as she stood up and started for the kitchen.

She'd only moved a stride from her seat when he took her hand, "Elizabeth, I don't know what I can say to make up to you for what I did. I'm sorry; I just didn't realize what I was doing. I think I was so worried about the privileges you were so against that I went crazy in the other direction."

She sat back down in front of him, "I love you, and in my heart, I know you'd cut off your arm to keep from hurting me…I know that; I was hurt Jack, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I guess I'm just lucky that you didn't find me in contempt and lock me up."

"I'd never do that…"

Somehow based on the activities of the day before, she wasn't so sure, "Well, I never thought that we'd have had the problem we did yesterday but look what happened. I have to be honest with you, Jack, if you had found me in contempt or threatened to lock me up, I don't know that I could get over it."

"I think we both learned a valuable lesson," he remarked.

"Yes, I learned that you don't listen to me," she stated.

"Don't listen to you…? I listen to everything you say," he quickly responded.

"I find that hard to believe; I mean, if that's the case, how did you just let Elliott slide yesterday? He needs someone to make him understand that when the court orders something, it is expected to be done," she reminded him. "Everyone lets him slide through and then it makes it harder on the rest of us."

"Honey, I did it for you…well, for me too, but…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't know Elliott; I've never had a case with him, but you've told me how he scares you.," a look of concern covered his face. "Something will be done with him, but right now, if he loses it, I, like you, hope when he makes his way through the office, that he leaves you alone."

"Jack, you can't base your decisions on your fear that someone will hurt me."

"Maybe so; I thought I was keeping you safe, and then I was the one who hurt you."

She stood up, "I need to get going."

"You're leaving without me," he asked noticing that she was already for work.

"I have appointments today at several schools, so I thought I'd drive too," she responded.

"Honey, you can have my keys if you need to go somewhere," he stated as his hands held hers.

"Jack, I'm just not used to feeling stranded, and I have appointments and places I need to go for my job, and I don't like taking State cars. They break down all the time, and I just feel safer in my car."

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with yesterday?"

"Jack, if I'm being completely honest, you'd have walked home if I'd had your keys on me yesterday," she stated as she got up from the table, feeling herself getting angry all over again.

He followed her into the kitchen, "Elizabeth, I was just trying to help you out." Seeing her expression harden, he quickly continued, "I know that the English and math lessons were uncalled for, but honey, I know the law, and you need proof that someone's violated a rule, and it can't just be phone verification."

"Oh, something like maybe I'm present at a meeting where they're supposed to be, and they aren't?" she asked.

"Exactly…"

"Well, Judge Thornton, let me give you a bit of a lesson…" apparently it was now the student's turn to teach the teacher. "If you hadn't been so obstreperous, you would have allowed me to finish my statement to you that I was present at a session and the juvenile was not."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Jack, you were so intent on being hard on me that you cut me off…twice," she advised. "I'd suggest that you give people an opportunity to tell you their story, within the parameters of the law, of course, because often times they are told to be quiet and the truth remains hidden; they become too afraid to speak up."

Jack stepped closer, pressing her lower back against the counter. His hands on her waist "That is very useful information Ms. Thatcher and I appreciate it." His glance moved between her eyes and her mouth, settling on her eyes as his lips captured hers.

"Mmm," the anger she'd felt building seemed to disappear while in his arms.

"I missed you last night," he whispered.

"It looks like you found a bed partner," she teased.

"It took a bribe…"

"Hmm, I'm fairly certain that's the only time in your life that you've ever had use a bribe to have a companion in bed…" meaning that it was sad that he had to bribe the dog, she realized how it sounded. Embarrassed, she lowered her head.

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his, "You are the only woman I want in my bed." His fingers brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "I want to hold you at night, and know you are safe, and when the time is right, I want to make love to you. I love you, Elizabeth, and I don't want to spend another night like last night." Jack stepped closer as his arms went around her waist and he held her tight against his body.

Elizabeth's hands walked up his arms and over her shoulders, crossing at her wrists behind his head. She rested her head on his chest, and as each one took cleansing breaths, it was apparent that neither one wanted to let go.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, refusing to let her go until she answered.

"Yes, I forgive you, Jack, but I think you need to realize that us working together may not be as easy as you think."

"I'm well aware of that, but I also know that we can do it; we can work through it."

"I pray you're right," she stated as she kissed him one last time. "I'll see you later; I've got to go."

"You aren't going to wait for me?"

"I thought we'd decided that I would drive separately."

"You decided; I didn't agree," he added.

"Okay, I'll feed Maverick and I'll be waiting for you when you're done getting ready."

Jack rushed upstairs to get dressed, and when he returned, Maverick had eaten, and was back outside. Elizabeth had two cups of coffee prepared to each of their liking, and two bags, one for each of them. In his bag was a banana nut muffin, and in hers, a blueberry muffin.

Jack secured Maverick before opening the door and stepping to the side for Elizabeth to walk out onto the porch. He opened the passenger side door and then held her coffee so she could get situated in her seat.

They talked on the way to work, but yesterday's fiasco never entered the conversation. They talked about the weather, plans for the next weekend, and the need to stop and buy Maverick a bag of dog food on their way home.

Jack parked his SUV in the underground garage, and by the time he reached her side of the vehicle, she had already opened the door. "You know, I do like opening your door."

"And I appreciate that, Jack, but I've always had this fear that I'd stay seated, assuming he would open the door, and then he'd leave me sitting in the car."

"He…? Who is he?" What man are you riding around with other than me?"

"No, I don't mean now; I mean, years ago when I was dating men whose behavior was obstreperous…" she stated as he opened the door from the garage, and they stepped inside the building.

"Your point is made Elizabeth; I won't make the same mistake in court the next time," Jack kissed her cheek and watched her turn the corner to the main hallway. "Oh wait, don't you need my keys? He asked as she stepped back around the corner.

"Oh right," she responded as she held out her hand.

"You don't really have appointments today, do you?"

"Jack, I always have things to do outside the office. Do I have specific appointments set up with people…no, but I have to go check on kids at schools, and get their records for my reports," she explained. "I wasn't trying to get away from you."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth stepped over to the hallway intersection and glanced in both directions. Seeing no one she returned to Jack. Grabbing a fist full of his suit jacket in each hand, she pulled him closer, "I'm doing what I always say I need to do, I'm letting what happened yesterday go. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

She stepped into the hallway intersection again; seeing no one and hearing no voices, it was obviously still empty. Walking back to Jack, she pushed him against the wall as her lips quickly captured his.

It was finally her chance to leave him wanting more, and with an inability to walk for fear that his knees would buckle.

She took the keys from his hand and headed around the corner toward her office.

Stopping to say 'Hi' to Janice, Elizabeth assumed that Jack had already left to go upstairs.

Jack was still standing against the wall when Judge Banks and Bridgett stepped inside the building. He turned away as they kissed goodbye and then followed Reggie through the door and into the hidden elevator which carried them to the second floor.

As Bridgett turned the corner, she found Janice and Elizabeth talking. As their conversation ended and they went their separate ways, Bridget called out to Elizabeth, "Do you have a minute; I need to tell you something else."

"Sure; your office or mine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, mine is right here, so is this okay?"

"Sure," Elizabeth stepped into Bridget's office as they both took seats, Bridget at her desk and Elizabeth across from her. "Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't want to pry, but I know what happened yesterday, and I thought maybe you'd need to talk."

"WOW, news travels fast…"

"That it does. Are you okay?"

"Unfortunately, when I think about it, it takes me back to that embarrassing moment and I get angry again. I need to just take a deep breath and let it go. I promised Jack that I'd let it go," Elizabeth stated as she placed her purse on Bridgett's desk. "But I have to say it hurt so bad."

"I know it did. Have you talked?"

"Not much last night; we talked a bit more this morning."

"I've been there, so I understand."

"It happened to you?"

"Oh yes, Reggie and I had a couple of bad fights."

"Well, you made it through okay…"

"Yes, we did; Reggie and I are together, and we weathered the storm, but…"

"But what…?"

"We had a few fights, and we worked through those, but we'd been dating almost two years, and we had a big fight, I mean, it was huge. We broke up and were apart for several months; it was the worst few months of my life," Bridget admitted. "I don't think anyone around here talked to me during that time. I'm sure they talked about me, but everyone seemed to steer clear."

Elizabeth finally released a breath she was unaware that she was holding. "Would it be too personal if I asked what happened? I mean, was it work related?"

"It was work related, but to be honest with you, I really don't remember what caused it," Bridgett admitted. "The time apart was hard, especially since I would see him here almost every day. He was miserable, and so was I, but we finally worked it out, and you know what?"

"What?"

"That weekend, we went down to Nags Head and got married," Bridgett smiled brightly. "And I have never regretted it."

"Thanks for telling me about that. Hopefully last night was the worst we'll experience," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her purse. She walked to the door, "I'd better let you get to work, but you know, I could sit here and talk to you all day."

"Anytime I can help, just stop by," Bridgett offered.

"Be careful what you offer," Elizabeth giggled as she stepped out into the hallway and headed for her office.

_**On the back elevator…**_

"Yesterday was a rough one, wasn't it?" Judge Banks asked.

"Do you know about it too?" Jack asked.

"Bridgett heard about it, and we had a long, and I mean l-o-n-g discussion about it last night, so thank you very much."

"I'm sorry," Jack responded as the door to the elevator opened.

Reggie stepped just outside the elevator. In the empty hallway he stopped, "Jack, it's difficult for us, but it's real difficult for the women. They have to deal with the smirks and the innuendos, and in your attempt to give her what you thought she wanted, you just went a bit crazy," he laughed. "Hey, you aren't the only man who's been in this situation, and you won't be the last."

"I'm sure, but it didn't feel like it last night; she was so angry," Jack admitted.

"I'll bet she was okay this morning."

"Well, 'okay' may be a bit of a stretch, but she was definitely more forgiving than she was last night."

"Well, hopefully this is your first and only hiccup as far as work is concerned," Judge Banks remarked before shaking Jack's hand and heading to his chambers.

As Jack walked past Elise's desk, he said, "Good morning?"

"You're alive…" she commented.

"Of course, I am; what's that supposed to mean? Oh no, you heard too?""

"Well, a couple of people from the first floor were riding up to court on the elevator. They don't know me, and I don't know them, so they were talking. Did you really treat Elizabeth like they said?"

"Come on inside," he suggested as she grabbed her notebook and pen and walked into his chambers behind him.

"She was so upset," Jack stated as he took off his suit jacket and hung it in his closet. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just kept hearing in my mind, 'no privileges, no privileges…"

"WHOA, from what I heard you had that mantra down pat. There were no privileges, but you went in the totally opposite direction," Elise remarked.

"I did, but she's talking to me again, so I think I averted a catastrophe," he stated as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I'm not sure if you remember but you have a custody matter in court this morning at 8:15…"

Jack glanced at his watch; seeing that it was already 8:10 he released a frustrated breath.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Having wanted to take care of this personally, he started writing, "Can you call this place and order this?"

She read over his message, "Sure; where do you want it?"

"Here," he stated as he reached into his wallet and handed her his credit card. "Thanks, I'd do it myself, but I don't have time. They don't open until 8:30, okay?"

"I'll take care of it," Elise stated as she grabbed her notebook and pen and headed back to her desk.

Jack slipped into his robe and headed down to courtroom #1 to start his day, hoping and praying that it ended better than the day before.

Although Elizabeth had school visits to make, she chose to put those off and concentrate on paperwork in the office. She sat at her desk, listening to music as she typed case notes and worked on a social history, but truthfully, most of the morning she stared out into the parking lot.

**Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in," Elizabeth called out as the door immediately opened.

Amanda was standing in her doorway holding a bouquet of yellow roses with Ferrero Rocher chocolates and baby's breath scattered throughout, and a small cream-colored teddy bear perched at the top.

"Oh my, what's that?" Elizabeth was shocked as she stood from her chair and walked around her desk.

"I'd say with yellow roses, it's an 'I'm sorry' bouquet," Amanda remarked, feeling certain that with her front row seat from yesterday, she knew exactly why it was sent.

Elizabeth took the bouquet from Amanda's hands and waited for her to leave before walking back to her desk to read the card. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the red card which was decorated with red rosebuds and a message...

"_**I hope you have a**_

_**Wonderful day. I'll have**_

_**One just thinking of**_

_**You.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Jack"**_

Elizabeth pulled the teddy bear from the top of the bouquet. She pulled her phone from her desk drawer and sent Jack a text…

"I received ur beautiful flowers. TY, I love them and the chocolates, and how did u kno about the teddy bear…?"

Jack was tied up in a trial but checked his phone when the court took a lunch break.

Elizabeth sat at her desk; having eaten one of the chocolates and telling the bear how sweet Jack was when her cellphone rang. Seeing his face on her screen, she quickly answered.

"Hi Judge. Thank you for the flowers, and how did you know about the bear?"

"So, I am forgiven?"

"Jack, yes I've forgiven you, but forgiving doesn't mean it didn't happen, so we both just need to be more careful," she advised. "And I'm not just saying you; we both have to be careful."

"I agree, and as far as the teddy bear, I remember the one you had on your mantel. You were upset because Maverick somehow got it and pulled his head off."

"Oh, I guess much like I did to you last night."

"You didn't do anything that I didn't deserve. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I value you."

"Thank you, Jack…I mean Judge."

"Elizabeth, I'm just Jack to you."

"I know, but it's too easy to be relaxed, and you deserve the respect of your position…but only here at work."

As he hung up the phone, he felt even worse than he did yesterday. He knew he'd hurt her badly and yet she was talking about the respect he deserved. He already knew she was smart, but just possibly she was smarter that anyone knew, because, he would forever remember this experience, and would do whatever was in his legal purview to never let anything like this happen in the future.

Elizabeth was thankful that as weeks passed into months, she had been able to handle her job without entering Jack's courtroom. They still rode together to work nearly every day, but Elizabeth had noticed that the hushed talk, and whispered innuendos seemed to have stopped. Maybe it was because those partaking in the activity finally realized that life was going on, all the stories they were passing around had already been heard or basically no one cared any longer.

They'd managed to enjoy their first Thanksgiving and Christmas as a couple, hosting both holiday meals which brought the families together. They'd even begun to plan for their wedding, deciding on April, still too chilly for the beach, but Faith's backyard would be covered in beautiful flowers. Jack basically agreed with any plans Elizabeth suggested, but demanded to have sole responsibility of planning the secret honeymoon.

It was a cold morning, late in February. Jack and Elizabeth were still maintaining an appropriate distance, especially at night as they lay in bed together. There were several occasions where they came close to giving in to the urges of their bodies, with one or the other finally realizing the need to stop.

On this day, as was her habit, Elizabeth kissed Jack goodbye, watched as he headed for the elevator and once he disappeared inside, she made the trip to the other side of the building and her office.

On this occasion, she'd barely laid her belongings on her desk when she checked her calendar, realizing that Carlos, one of her probationers, was scheduled to appear in Circuit Court at 10am. At the age of sixteen, Carlos was a lookout for two adults, one being his brother, when they committed an Armed Robbery at a local 7-11 convenience store. Although he did not carry a weapon, his brother did, so he was also charged with Possession of a Firearm in the Commission of a Felony, which if convicted, carried a mandatory two-year sentence.

Since Carlos was older than fourteen, but younger than eighteen, the Commonwealth planned to try him as an adult, requiring a Transfer Hearing in Juvenile Court.

Six weeks earlier, Elizabeth prepared a Transfer Report, and at the end of the hearing, Judge Olds transferred the matter to the Circuit Court where Carlos was scheduled to stand trial as an adult on a Class 1 felony, Armed Robbery, and a Class 6 felony, Possession of a Firearm in the Commission of a Felony.

Although Elizabeth was not subpoenaed to Circuit Court, given the difficulty in obtaining information from the higher court, she felt the need to be present, assuming that her case would be closed following this hearing.

Carlos was convicted as charged, and found himself sentenced to twenty years in prison, with six years suspended, leaving Elizabeth to feel much like a failure. No matter the lengths that Elizabeth went to on Carlos' behalf, including but not limited to the Scared Straight Program, a mentoring program, and eventual placement in a group home, his sentencing in Circuit Court now had him following his two older brothers into prison.

Jack was on his way to court for his own 10am docket when Elise caught him just as he left his chambers. "Lori (Clerk of Court) received a request for a subpoena on a case."

"Is there something that I'm supposed to do about it?" Jack asked, feeling a bit pressed for time.

"The attorney's office requested a subpoena on a sexual assault case you have this afternoon," Elise advised.

"Do you know why they waited so long to send out the subpoena?"

"From what Lori said, they just learned of the information this witness has, so they are requesting the subpoena, or they will request a continuance," Elise advised.

"Well, even if we issue a subpoena, the person hasn't been given adequate notice," Jack responded.

"Judge Thornton, it's Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth…what information could she have?"

"I think the victim is one of her probationers," Elise responded.

"Well she's at least in the building; go ahead and tell Lori to issue it, and I'll try to talk with Elizabeth to give her a heads up. Who's the attorney…?" Jack asked.

"It's Bradshaw, Barnes and Freeman," Elise replied.

"Hmm, I'm not familiar with them," Jack remarked as he rushed into his chambers and called her cellphone, which rang unnoticed while sitting in her middle desk drawer.

Elizabeth went directly from Circuit Court to the local pizza restaurant located in the Civic Center complex where she met Janice for lunch. Not aware of anything scheduled in the afternoon, Elizabeth and Janice lingered longer than normal.

Between 9:50am and 1:00pm, Jack made numerous calls to Elizabeth, and even took off his robe and slipped down the back staircase to her office, but it was empty.

Elizabeth and Janice returned to the Court Service Unit at 12:50, and immediately went to the mailroom. Grabbing the correspondence that was in her box, she chatted with a few people, finally entering her office at 1:23 and was immediately greeted by a subpoena sitting on her desk and multiple phone messages, both on her office phone and cellphone, which remained in her middle desk drawer.

Elizabeth glanced at the subpoena; she recognized the case name, Garland Anderson, age 18.

_**Three Months Prior…**_

Sophie Barnes, a 17-year-old probationer on Elizabeth's caseload stepped into the probation office for her regularly scheduled monthly contact. Although Sophie was not one to talk much during these appointments, this occasion seemed different.

"Whatever I tell you is in confidence, right?" Sophie asked.

"Well, if you've committed an offense, I…"

"No, it's nothing like that…"

"I can't keep quiet if I think you're suicidal."

Sophie scrunched her nose, "No, nothing like that. You don't tell people what I say in these meetings, do you?"

"Sophie, are you in trouble?"

"Ms. Thatcher, before I say anymore, this is between me and you, right?"

"Sophie, I can't tell you that unless I know what it is…"

"Well, I'm not interested in telling you unless I know you won't say anything."

"Okay, how about this; you say you haven't committed an offense, so you tell me and if that's the case, what you tell me, stays with me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, are you and the baby okay?"

"I haven't been to the doctor yet."

"How far along are you?"

"I think about two months."

"Well, I see your mom is in the waiting area, how does she feel about it?"

"She doesn't know."

"I see. Well, you know you are going to have to tell her so that as a family you can decide what to do. Who's the father?"

"Ms. Thatcher, I don't sleep around."

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I didn't mean to imply that you did."

"So, are you still with Garland?"

"No, I hate him."

"Sophie, how old is Garland?"

"18…why?"

"Is he the father."

"I didn't say that."

"So, he isn't the father…"

"I didn't say that either," Sophie snapped back. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help.

"I know this is a scary time, but you can't sweep it under the rug and expect it to go away. But I am here to help you," Elizabeth stated just on the chance that Sophie still felt all alone.

"I'm not a virgin…" Sophie blurted out.

_**That's obvious **_was what came to mind, but what Elizabeth simply stated was, "I know."

"I mean I had sex before this, before Garland. Does that make me a bad person?" Sophie asked.

"No, I don't think you're a bad person, but when you add sex into a relationship, especially at your age, you complicate things."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"A relationship with a boy is not just about sex," she started to explain, thinking how sad it was that teenagers seemed to give into urges and peer pressure without considering the aftermath of the behavior. "There are many things that go into building a relationship, things like friendship, values, and morals, and responsibility…"

"Oh, so if you just have sex because you like it, that's bad?"

"Sophie, you need to understand if you're going to partake in more mature activities then you have…"

"I don't know what you're talking about mature activities; kids have sex all the time," she blurted out as Elizabeth was in mid explanation.

"And that's part of the problem. If you're going to participate in risky behaviors, drinking, drugs, and sex, just to name a few, there are consequences to your behavior. Right now, you are experiencing some of those consequences."

"So, I am bad…?"

"No, I've never said that; what I'm saying is that there are consequences, and at your age, you're still maturing emotionally. Do you feel capable of handling a baby, along with school and possibly a career?"

"That's why I was going to give it up."

"Well, I can't and won't advise you in that area. That decision is between you, your mom, the doctors, and a counselor."

"You're my counselor."

"No Sophie, I'm your probation officer; there is a difference; but I assure you, I want to help you anyway I can."

"Remember, you promised that you wouldn't say anything about what we discuss in our appointments."

"And I won't. But Sophie, that only goes for information that doesn't involve you in a crime."

"Ms. Thatcher, my mom and I had an argument. I was mad and dropped a vase on the floor and shattered it. That's why I'm on probation; I'm not a big time criminal."

"I know that Sophie, but I think we need to get back to the situation at hand," Elizabeth attempted to redirect the session. "Okay, do you want to have your mom come in and I can be in here when you tell her?"

"I never said that I was going to tell her."

"No, you didn't, but I'm assuming that at some point you realize that she will find out, and she's going to be upset that you kept this from her."

Finally realizing that she needed to confront this issue, Sophie accepted Elizabeth's offer to be present when her mother was brought in and notified of her pregnancy.

At this point Sophie again made Elizabeth promise that she would not divulge any of the information that they discussed. Elizabeth promised her as she had previously, that whatever she said in her office was confidential.

Scared, Sophie spoke about a night when she and Garland were on a date. They attended a party and she'd had too much to drink. Elizabeth handed Sophie several tissues from the Kleenex box that sat on her desk, as she took a moment to compose herself.

Sophie advised that before she knew what happened, she was left in the backseat of a car that she didn't recognize, and most of her clothing was gone. She said nothing further, watching her mother's expression in hopes of gauging her thoughts.

"You were drinking? Don't you know that's basically a ticket for someone to abuse you?" Mrs. Barnes was accusatory, and far from comforting.

"Mrs. Barnes, although I agree that drinking may have led to this risky behavior, Sophie's inability to make a conscious choice places the responsibility on the other party," Elizabeth stated as she turned to Sophie. "Do you know who assaulted you?"

Before Sophie could answer, Mrs. Barnes interjected, "Ms. Thatcher, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Unfortunately, I do…"

"You were raped?" Sophie blurted out, somehow feeling comforted by the possibility that she was not alone.

"No, I was at a cookout, and someone slipped something in my drink, a date rape drug. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Sophie asked.

"Thankfully, I had people around who took care of me and nothing happened. Well, I mean I ended up in the hospital, but I was safe," Elizabeth stated as she felt no need in going into the story further.

"Maybe that's what happened to me," Sophie offered.

"I'm not a doctor, so I don't know, but I will tell you this…anytime you have a drink, and I'm not just speaking of alcohol, any kind of drink, you never leave it and come back to it later. If you have a drink and you can't take it with you, assume that it needs to be thrown out when you return."

"Well, how does all of that help us? Sophie's going to have a baby, so obviously the cases are nowhere near the same," her mother added.

"I realize that, but what she's saying is that she didn't have the capacity to agree to the sex because she was intoxicated," Elizabeth replied. "She was assaulted, Mrs. Barnes. She needs to be medically evaluated, and it would be helpful, I'm sure, for her to see a counselor to help her process everything that's going on."

"You know who did this; Sophie, was it Garland?" Mrs. Barnes asked. Looking perplexed she turned to Elizabeth, "But he's just a kid…"

"Mrs. Barnes, he may be in high school, but Sophie told me that he's 18. I've seen pictures of Garland; isn't he a linebacker on the football team?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Sophie acknowledged.

"Then the height and weight differences alone are substantial, not to mention that she was intoxicated," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, I want him charged," Mrs. Barnes demanded.

"I didn't say it was him…"

"Who else could it have been?" her mother asked.

"I don't want to have to go through this, mom. I'll have the baby and give it up for adoption and we can just forget about it."

"Forget about my grandbaby? You aren't getting rid of my grandbaby."

Elizabeth attempted to return to the conversation, but Sophie and her mother were in a heated argument and paid no attention to her attempts to gain control.

Elizabeth's phone rang, "Elizabeth Thatcher; may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Tom," (the parole office in the office next door). Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Returning to the conversation between Sophie and Mrs. Barnes, Elizabeth finally obtained their attention. "Sophie, no one can force you to give up your baby, or keep your baby for that matter. But you both need to get to a point where you can discuss this calmly and rationally."

Elizabeth continued, "I can't force you to file charges against anyone, but maybe you'd be willing to talk to a detective. You can use this to deal with what happened and help keep it from happening to anyone else."

Although Elizabeth didn't have anything to do with filing charges against Garland, she did contact the police department and with Sophie's approval, she requested that a detective be dispatched to her location.

Elizabeth gave up her office while Detective Baines interviewed Sophie. Later that week, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Detective Baines filed paperwork with the Intake department, charging Garland Anderson with Statutory Rape.

Each subsequent appointment with Sophie was spent discussing how she was feeling as the pregnancy progressed, how things were going at home, and how she seemed to vacillate between keeping the baby and adoption, with no real decision in that area having been made.

_**Back to the present…**_

Elizabeth grabbed Sophie's file and headed upstairs. Although Garland was no longer a juvenile, the victim, Sophie, was, so the case was scheduled to be heard in Juvenile Court, and the judge would decide the legalities and statutory appropriateness for transferring the matter to Circuit Court.

Elizabeth was nervous because she'd had no time to prepare, and until she was on the second floor, she hadn't even looked to see which court she was ordered to appear in.

It had been quite some time since her and Jack's last work-related fiasco. Since that time, she'd only appeared in his courtroom on one occasion, when a colleague had to attend to a sick child. However, on that occasion, she didn't have to testify, and Jack thought she was simply there to sit in his court.

When she walked into the courtroom, Jack looked nervous, "Thank you for joining us, Ms. Thatcher."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but I just received the subpoena," Elizabeth responded, not certain if that was his snarky way of telling her that she was late.

"That's okay Ms. Thatcher; we appreciate you dropping whatever you had this afternoon to be with us and allowing this adjudication to move forward."

Elizabeth took her seat in the back of the packed courtroom. With juvenile adjudications being private, she could only assume that everyone, sans the attorneys she recognized were family or invited friends of Sophie or Garland.

Elizabeth noticed two attorneys, both men, sitting at the defense table, but from behind she didn't recognize either of them.

Elizabeth glanced in Jack's direction attempting to gauge his mindset with her again being in his court. His expression was hard; his demeanor seemed to be all business, and she saw nothing in his eyes that reminded her of the man who kissed her goodbye only a few hours ago.

She couldn't imagine any information she had in this case that would cause a problem between her and Jack, and yet she felt sick on her stomach. After all, most of the information she had was confidential, or she considered it to be, having promised Sophie that she wouldn't discuss it. Elizabeth really knew minimal about Garland and this incident, so truthfully, what evidence could she provide?

More than anything, Elizabeth was concerned that if she set a precedent by divulging information that was obtained during a private conversation, the juveniles would view her as someone who could not be trusted, and would be less likely to talk with her in the future.

So, sitting on the back pew she opened her file, pretended to review the contents inside, and prayed that she could get through this hearing with her dignity intact, and without being pushed to divulge what she considered to be confidential.

Elizabeth hadn't even looked to see who had subpoenaed her, assuming it was the Commonwealth, but realizing once they rested their case without calling her to the stand, that was obviously not the situation.

As the defense began calling their witnesses, Elizabeth felt uneasy. She wasn't an attorney, but she'd sat in court often enough to know that some lawyers were hard hitting bulldogs who cared only about acquittals.

Elizabeth knew nothing about Garland, other than his name and the bits and pieces Sophie had mentioned during her monthly probation appointments. However, most families she'd worked with tended to choose a court appointed attorney for their child. Therefore, she could only assume, with two attorney's handling the case, they were most likely well established, and highly thought of in the community, and they were fighting to keep it that way.

As Elizabeth glanced around the courtroom, she suddenly felt as though she, for reasons that were completely unclear to her, was likely to become the sacrificial lamb. She took a deep breath, feeling certain after her and Jack's near catastrophe months ago, that he would protect her.

Elizabeth was called to the stand. She took the oath, before Judge Thornton advised, "Ms. Thatcher, please take a seat."

From the back pew, the defense attorneys did not look familiar. Now, sitting in the witness box, and looking at their faces, they were both still unfamiliar to her.

One of the attorneys stood, "Your Honor, we'd like to request a ten-minute recess."

"Any objection?" Jack asked the Commonwealth.

"No objection."

"Okay, court is in recess for ten minutes," Jack ordered as the masses of people crowded into the waiting area outside to stretch their legs.

Elizabeth stood from the witness box and walked out into the back hallway. Hoping to see Jack, even if it was from afar, she was disappointed when the time ticked down a he never appeared. Even if she'd seen him, she knew that he was the consummate professional, so she didn't think he would have spoken to her.

Elizabeth walked back into the courtroom, observing that the masses were again entering from the waiting area. She quickly grabbed her seat on the back pew.

"All rise…" the bailiff called out as Jack took to the bench.

"Ms. Thatcher, please take your seat in the witness box," Jack stated as Elizabeth acknowledged that he seemed to be just as nervous as she was. "Ms. Thatcher, please remember that you are still under oath."

"Yes sir…" Elizabeth stated as she took her seat.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a third attorney entered the courtroom, approached the defense table, grabbed the file and stood halfway between the gallery and the bench, "Hello Judge Thornton…"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19- Will There Be a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Note: I am not a lawyer; I was a Probation Officer by profession, so I am taking a bit of leeway in the courtroom. I don't profess to know everything that is allowed or not, regarding testimony, so anyone reading this if you find something inaccurate, that is where the fiction comes in…  
**_

_**Chapter 19- Will There Be a Wedding**_

"Ms. Harmon, please approach the bench…" Jack stated with a stern tone, and an expression that seemed cold as ice. "I'm not interested in theatrics in my court; do you understand me?"

"Yes sir; I'm simply here to represent my client," she responded.

"Do you recall me saying that you'd better hope you never appear before me in court?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm here to do a job, and I'm going to provide my client with the best representation I can."

"Are you the one who subpoenaed Elizabeth…I mean, Ms. Thatcher?"

"Yes; I believe she has relevant information regarding her probationer," her voice began to trail off, "Among other things."

"Remember what I've said. You toe the line, or I will hold you in contempt," he excused her, and she returned to the defense table.

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, his expression quickly softened, as he observed her fiddling with her hands, and he knew immediately that she was anxious.

_**The Night Before…**_

"Hey Sara," Marissa remarked with a sense of surprise when she opened her front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a case in court tomorrow that you may very well be interested in," Sara responded.

"What's that mean; you know most of what I report on is high society functions," Marissa replied.

"Well, would you be interested in a sexual assault story on the president of the Virginia Beach Banking Association?" Sara asked.

"Garland Anderson has been charged with a sexual assault?" Marissa asked, surprised by this allegation as he was a close friend of her parents until a few years ago.

Marissa invited Sara inside. Finding the information quite disturbing, Marissa's eyes darted around her entryway, seemingly looking through the walls, both surprised and confused, she asked, "Is it in Circuit Court?"

"No Juvenile Court…"

"Mr. Anderson assaulted a juvenile?"

At this point Sara had not differentiated between Garland Sr., and Garland Jr. "Well, he is alleged to have, but I'm part of his defense team, and I'm sure we'll get an acquittal. But there are liable to be fireworks that you are not going to want to miss," Sara advised. "So, are you in?"

"WOW, I am, but why would you want me to be there to do a story on your client?" Marissa inquired as she poured both a glass of wine.

"Trust me, he won't be convicted, and the fireworks I'm referring to basically have nothing to do with my client," Sara again asked. "So, are you interested?"

"Well, maybe you should let me think about it," she replied. "I'm not sure it would be something my editor would be interested in." Taking a sip from her glass of wine, she asked, "Oh, by the way, why did you disappear so quickly without even saying goodbye?"

"I had a job offer and I had to jump on it."

"Is that anything like you jumped on Jack Thornton?"

"Look Marissa, I was playing around with Elizabeth when I told you that I'd slept with Jack," Sara began, "I didn't mean any harm. Besides, if she does not trust him anymore than that, maybe I did her a favor."

"You have an odd way of looking at it. So, are they still together?" Marissa asked.

"Well Steve…"

"Oh my God, speaking of Steve, he sure went off the deep end," Marissa remarked.

"I know…"

"And you slept with him? Man, you're lucky he didn't kill you."

"To be honest, I think he was fixated on the princess, and I was just someone to pass the time."

"Sara don't make it sound like he used you, because from the way it looks to me, you were both using each other," Marissa replied. "Besides, why do you have it in for Elizabeth Thatcher? Did she do something to you; or Is it just because Jack wanted her?"

"I think she was a game to him."

"How so…?"

"Marissa, how many men do you know at his age who are interested in dating a woman and not get anything out of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Marissa… what man is going to date a woman and have no chance of sealing the deal?" Sara remarked as she downed her first glass of wine and walked back into the kitchen for a refill.

From the kitchen, Sara continued, "I mean, really, she's just making him wait, while he could have any woman he wanted…"

"But he apparently wants her or at least he did."

"What…are they not together anymore?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I was asking you, remember?" Marissa responded. "When he was sworn in, there was a picture of her holding the Bible, if that means anything."

"Well, I'll find out soon enough."

"Sara, the fact is if they are still together, whether they've sealed the deal, as you so less than eloquently put it, or not, I really believe your chance with him has come and gone." Marissa replied. "You do remember that he was very angry with you that night I picked you up, don't you?"

"I think he was angry that Elizabeth was with Steve; he wasn't mad at me."

"Sara, do you live in your own little world or something? You know for an accomplished attorney, you really have little common sense," Marissa sat her glass of wine down on the table while releasing a frustrated breath.

Marissa continued, "I think it's beautiful that he cares enough about her to wait until she is ready. I mean, to be honest, I think men and women jump into bed together too quickly. They go right past the friend's part, and don't get to know each other before they complicate the relationship with sex."

"I've never had any problem with my relationships being about sex," Sara added.

"Oh, you haven't…? Well, I don't see you with anyone now or having had any long-lasting relationships, so maybe you need to reevaluate that." Marissa admitted, "I don't think I'd have the willpower, at least not if I was alone with him, so I guess it was a blessing that Adam and I are together."

"There is something about him, and apparently you feel it too; I can't get him out of my mind," Sara admitted. "You know it's not that she's just holding out on him; do you remember that she's a virgin…? I mean, WOW, she's supposedly not been with anyone…"

"I remember you telling me, but frankly it's none of my business, and it's none of yours either," Marissa stated as Sara took her seat back on the sofa. "I admire her. I mean, I lost my virginity in high school, but it would have been wonderful if I had waited until I married Adam."

"Right, and he would have waited for you?"

"I would hope that he would have. I mean, it doesn't really matter now, because we didn't wait, but if he didn't, and he pushed for something I wasn't ready for, I guess he wouldn't have been the man for me."

"Well, I think it's a game for her too. I'll bet she's slept around and is just leading everyone to believe she's virginal," Sara remarked sounding quite disgruntled.

"You know, I don't think she's going around professing anything except maybe to her closest friends, and the men she dates. Isn't the information you got from Steve, and wasn't that from when they were friends in high school?" Marissa asked.

"True, but Steve was certain that they weren't sleeping together. He told me that he would push Jack's buttons when he would comment about their relationship not moving to that stage yet. He used to laugh because he knew Jack was frustrated."

"What is it with you and Elizabeth Thatcher? Did you two know each other before; like, did she take a boyfriend away from you or something?" Marissa asked.

"No, I didn't know her before, but I just don't care for Miss Goody Two Shoes; she has to be hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be funny if Elizabeth wasn't a virgin and was just stringing Jack along?"

"Funny like as in ironic or funny, ha-ha? Truly either way, I do not care, and neither should you."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's lying to him?"

"Sara, lying to him about what?"

"The whole sleeping together thing."

"Well, you don't know that she's lying, and really why is it so important to you? To be honest, I had not really thought about her until now, so no, if she is lying to him, he will find out at some point, but it's nunya…"

"Nunya…?"

"Nunya-business," Marissa responded, clearly tiring of this conversation.

"Ha-ha, funny."

"Sara, you've moved away; can't you be like Elsa and just let it go. Jack Thornton obviously doesn't want you, so whether or not he was with her would make no difference."

"If she wasn't in the picture, things would be different between us."

"What makes you think that? You were in the Virginia Beach Commonwealth's Attorney's office for a while before she came to town. Did he ever ask you out?"

"We went out for drinks…"

"Just the two of you…?"

"Not always…"

"Sara, did he ever ask you out?"

When Sara did not respond, Marissa continued, "What is it with Jack; I mean, Judge Thornton; for some reason you're obsessed?" Marissa asked. "I just don't get it…you've never had a problem getting dates before. Just brush yourself off and move on."

"I'm not obsessed, but when I see him, I just think about how close we used to be…"

"When you said that you two slept together, was that the truth?"

"Of course, it was; don't you believe me?"

"Sara, you also said that he slept with you on the night that he dropped you off at Denny's. We both know that didn't happen."

"Yeah, but Elizabeth didn't."

"You know, you're cruel. She hasn't done anything to you. I think you're just sore because you don't like to lose. Do you even really want him; or is it that you don't want her to have him?"

Nonchalantly, Sara responded, "Maybe it's a little bit of both."

"Well, I'm no part of anything you're doing. I think you should leave them alone…but you aren't, are you?"

"No, I'm here to represent Garland Anderson against a sexual assault; I'm not in town to rekindle something with Jack Thornton."

"That's good, because from the expression I remember seeing on his face that night at Denny's, a blow torch wouldn't rekindle that flame."

Sara had enough and she stood and gathered her things, "Well, if you want to see some firework, come to court tomorrow. If not, I'll see you around."

_**The Next Day in Court… **_

As the case of Garland Anderson was called, Marissa filed in and took a seat on the back pew. She had not been to many court hearings, so with both Garland Sr. and Jr. both sitting at the defense table, she was confused, but still unaware that it was the son, and not the father who was the defendant.

The courtroom was packed, and Jack did not see Marissa or, if he did, he did not recognize her as a reporter and the hearing continued.

Glancing around, Marissa found the room to be filled with teenagers, attorneys present for other cases, several police officers, and a detective. She did not see Elizabeth, so she breathed a sigh of relief in that the fireworks must have nothing to do with her.

Marissa quickly learned that Mr. Anderson was simply sitting at the defense table with his son for moral support and was thankfully not the defendant. She started to gather her belongings to leave, feeling certain that she should not be present in court for such a sensitive matter. She started to stand but sat back down when the door quietly opened, and Elizabeth slipped inside. Because she was late, Marissa assumed that Elizabeth was present for a different case, that was until Judge Thornton thanked her for coming.

Although Marissa wanted to leave, her curiosity got the better of her and she remained seated. She was slightly confused since Sara, who professed to be one of the attorneys on the case, was so far a no show.

When the defense asked for a short recess, Marissa remained seated fearing that she would lose her position in the courtroom. As the clock on the wall ticked away, she stood up and walked to the door leading into the back hallway. She wasn't certain what she was planning to do, but warning Elizabeth about Sara came to mind.

"Ma'am, no one is allowed in the back hallway except for court personnel," one of the bailiffs advised.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she replied as she obediently returned to her seat.

As the court reconvened ten minutes later, and Elizabeth returned to her place on the witness stand, Marissa felt certain that she could hear fireworks off in the distance when Sara Harmon opened the door and took her place as the third defense attorney.

"Ms. Harmon, please approach the bench…" Judge Thornton stated with a stern tone, and an expression that seemed cold as ice. "I'm not interested in theatrics in my courtroom; do you understand me?"

"Yes sir; I'm simply here to represent my client," she responded and after much more private conversation he excused her, and she returned to the defense table.

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, "Ms. Thatcher, please remember that you are still under oath…"

_**Do I have stupid written across my face? **_She thought. _**Does he think he has to remind me to be truthful? **_

"Yes sir, I remember."

"Go ahead, Ms. Harmon," Jack stated.

"Thank you, Judge," she stated. Turning her attention to Elizabeth she asked, "Would you please state your name and occupation for the Court?"

"My name is Elizabeth Thatcher, and I'm a juvenile probation officer for the Second District Court Service Unit."

"You are the probation officer for Sophie Barnes, is that correct?"

"Yes…"

"What is she on probation for?"

"Destruction of property?"

"Has she been compliant with her rules?"

"For the most part?"

"What was she not compliant with?"

Elizabeth looked to Tucker Adams, Assistant Commonwealth's Attorney, for guidance, but he was too busy perusing one of his law books.

"Apparently when this assault occurred…"

"Don't you mean alleged assault?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…when this alleged assault occurred, Sophie was reportedly intoxicated."

"So, she was drinking alcohol?"

"I didn't say that. I'm not sure whether she intentionally drank alcohol or if she was unknowingly slipped something."

"So, Sophie ended up having sex with someone, but she doesn't know who, isn't that correct?"

"She was incapacitated; she couldn't agree to have sex with anyone."

"That is not for you to determine, Ms. Thatcher. Did she tell you that it was my client?"

"No, she did not."

"In fact, she had sex with multiple partners, is that correct?"

"Stop," Jack called out. "Mr. Tucker, would you like to join us here?" Jack was agitated that the Commonwealth's Attorney was allowing objectionable information to slide into evidence.

"I'm sorry, your Honor."

Jack turned to Sara, "Ms. Harmon, you are familiar with the Rape Shield Law, I presume."

"Yes, sir…"

"Then move on; her prior sexual conduct is not to be put into evidence here," Jack ordered.

"Ms. Thatcher, where did you go to school?"

"Villanova University…"

"Were you socially active…?" Sara asked.

"Excuse me…?" Elizabeth responded.

"Did you date a lot; you know, have a lot of boyfriends?"

Mr. Adams looked up from his file, "I object, Your Honor, Ms. Thatcher is not on trial here."

Sara was quick to respond, "I understand, however, Your Honor, Ms. Thatcher is the one whose conversation with Sophie Barnes led to this matter being filed. As a result, her background is important and is not covered by the Rape Shield Law."

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Ms. Thatcher, please answer the question."

"I dated, but I wouldn't say I had a lot of boyfriends."

"The ones you had, were they serious, intimate relationships?"

"Ms. Harmon, you're treading on thin ice here…"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor; I'll withdraw the question. I'm sure most everyone in the courtroom is already aware that you and Ms. Thatcher are in a relationship, and I wouldn't want to be the one to cause any problems for you two."

"Counsel, approach the bench…"

With Tucker and Sara standing before him, Jack placed his hand over the microphone and directed his first comment to Sara.

"Ms. Harmon, I'm not sure what your angle is, but embarrassing Ms. Thatcher isn't going to help your client." Jack then turned to Mr. Adams, "And you, would you get your head out of your book and pay attention to what's happening in this courtroom?"

"Yes sir," they both responded, as Tucker returned to his seat intending to stay focused and Sara was even more determined to take Elizabeth down.

Sara walked back to the defense table and flipped through the file as if she were looking for something, "Ms. Thatcher, do you believe in pre-marital sex?"

"Objection, Your Honor…"

"Welcome to the game, Mr. Adams. What's your objection?" Jack asked.

"Ms. Thatcher is not the one of trial here. Her feelings regarding pre-marital sex have no bearing here."

"Your Honor," Sara interjected, "Ms. Thatcher is Sophie Barnes' counselor. I think her feelings on the matter are quite important. Her opinion could weigh very heavily in Ms. Barnes' mind, having an impact on what she does."

_**He'll protect me, **_Elizabeth thought.

Jack looked straight ahead as he stated, "Ms. Thatcher, answer the question."

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Answer the question…" Jack responded as his eyes dropped to the paperwork in front of him.

"No, I do not," Elizabeth replied.

"You don't what?" Sara asked.

"No, I do not believe in pre-marital sex."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No…"

"Okay, can I surmise that since you've never been married, and you don't believe in pre-marital, that you are a virgin?"

"Your Honor," Mr. Adams jumped up, "These questions are out of line."

"I'd have to agree with you," Jack responded. "Move on, Ms. Harmon."

"Okay, let me ask you this, have you ever had sex?"

"Ms. Harmon," Jack's heart pounded as his tone, both stern and sharp, caught everyone's attention. "Move on with appropriate questioning please."

"Your Honor, I believe this is appropriate."

"How so?"

"Judge, how Ms. Thatcher feels about sex and intimacy may have an impact on Ms. Barnes' feelings on the incident."

"Ms. Harmon, please approach the bench…" Jack called out.

With his hand over the microphone and in a hushed tone he stated, "I believe I know your intent here, but the Commonwealth did a poor job in the presentation of their case. I'm inclined to find your client not guilty, so I'd suggest you end the mockery you're making of this case."

"You know me, Judge; I leave nothing to chance, so I will continue with my case," she stated with a sly smile.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Ms. Thatcher, please answer the question."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Sara blurted out, "In case you forgot the question, Ms. Thatcher, have you ever had sex?"

"I remember the question," Elizabeth replied. Softly, she responded, "No…"

"Excuse me, I didn't hear your response…"

"No, I have never had sex…"

Jack could hear the emotion in her voice, and he wanted to call a recess, take her into his office and tell her how sorry he was for this…all of this, but he couldn't.

"So, for everyone in here to understand, you're saying that you are a virgin…"

The sound of the gavel hitting the bench caught everyone off guard, "Clear the courtroom," Jack demanded.

As the bailiffs ushered everyone out of the courtroom except the defendant, his parents, the victim, her mother, the attorneys of record and Elizabeth, Jack was close to throwing Sara in jail for contempt…the only problem was that she had every right to pursue that line of questioning.

Jack turned to one of the bailiffs, "Don't allow anyone inside…"

"Yes sir…"

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry, but please answer…"

"Yes, I am a virgin."

"So, you are testifying that you have never slept with a man before?"

"Ms. Harmon; move on; that question has been asked and answered multiple times," Jack ordered.

"Yes, Your Honor. Okay, Ms. Thatcher, would you be surprised if I said that I had someone here to testify that you are not being honest with this court?"

"Excuse me, not honest about what?"

"Would it surprise you if I said that I have found someone who claims to have had a sexually intimate relationship with you while you were in college?"

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, and for the first time since she took the stand, his expression seemed to be one of interest, not remorse.

"No…I mean yes," Elizabeth stated, her voice quivered, and she felt nauseous.

"Which is it; yes or no?" Sara was quick to push, hoping to confuse her further. "I ask that the court remind Ms. Thatcher that she is still under oath."

Before Jack could respond, Elizabeth yelled out, "I'm being honest. You're twisting my words."

"Ms. Thatcher," Jack responded, "Please allow me to address any questions before you respond."

"Yes sir; I'm sorry…" she stated as she sat quietly while Jack and Sara argued over her past and the answering of any further questions. Anxious, this was exactly what she was worried about in dealing with Jack in court, and she couldn't help but feel as though he was interested in Sara's current line of questioning for personal reasons.

"Ms. Harmon, what does this question have to do with this case?" Jack asked.

"You're Honor; I know what Ms. Thatcher is professing, but if she isn't being honest, then her entire testimony is in question."

"Ms. Harmon, I believe that Ms. Thatcher is aware that she is under oath." Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Please answer the question."

Elizabeth looked back at Sara.

"Let me help you out; the question was, "Would it surprise you if I said that I have found someone who claims to have had a sexually intimate relationship with you while you were in college; and that said person told me that you were quite experienced in the art of lovemaking."

Elizabeth felt Jack's eyes as if they were piercing through her, somehow, she thought, questioning in his mind the veracity of her prior affirmations made to him on the subject. "No, nothing would surprise me when it comes to you, Ms. Harmon. But yes, if someone came forward making allegation of an intimate relationship with me, they would be lying."

Elizabeth could not look in Jack's direction, and whether or not he actually breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing her answer, she was certain in her mind that she had heard it. As a result, she felt that Sara had now caused him to question her virginity, and her honesty.

Sara could not have cared less about Elizabeth's information as it pertained to the representation of her client. Her sole purpose was to embarrass her, and leave Jack questioning the possibilities. Having felt as though she had accomplished her desired effect, even she did not anticipate what would happen next.

"Ms. Thatcher, how often do you meet with those juveniles on your caseload?"

_**Is it truly possible that she's moving on? **_Elizabeth thought. "It depends on their rules, but most times its once a month."

"So, do you meet with Ms. Barnes monthly?"

"Yes."

"What do you discuss in these sessions?"

"We talk about what's happening at home, and in school and discuss anything that seems to be bothering her."

"Did Ms. Barnes discuss anything about this incident?"

"She did…"

"What did she say?"

"I can't discuss it…"

"Ms. Thatcher, you are under oath, please answer the question," Sara pushed.

"I can't. I promised her that anything said in our sessions as long as it didn't pertain to her committing an offense or expressing suicidal ideations would be confidential."

"Your Honor, please advise the witness that she needs to answer the question."

"Ms. Harmon, I am quite capable of running my courtroom without your assistance." Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Does the information have anything to do with her prior sexual conduct?"

"No sir…"

"Then I'm ordering you to answer the question."

Already feeling humiliated, angry, and quite irritated, Elizabeth stood her ground. As Sara, realizing that she was backing Jack into a corner, pushed for information, Elizabeth pushed back, refusing to divulge even the simplest of information provided by Sophie during their meeting.

Elizabeth wasn't aware of who was now privy to Sophie's pregnancy status, and although she was well into her pregnancy, her choice in clothing seemed to hide the inevitable quite well.

Elizabeth continued to refuse to answer any questions that were not related to Sophie's accusation against Garland. Elizabeth glanced over at Sophie who looked even more scared than when the information was first brought to light. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer."

"You can't or you won't?" Sara asked.

"I guess I can't, so I won't."

"Your Honor, please admonish the witness…"

"Ms. Harmon, I'm warning you…"

With an angered tone, Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Ms. Thatcher, I'm ordering you to answer."

"I can't…"

"If you don't, I'll be forced to hold you in contempt."

"We each have to do what we have to do," Elizabeth responded.

"Please answer, Ms. Thatcher?" Jack practically begged.

"No sir…"

"Then I'll be forced to find you in contempt…"

"I understand."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes sir," Elizabeth responded as she observed a smirk on Sara's face, angering her further.

"Bailiff; take Ms. Thatcher into custody, please…" never in his wildest dreams did Jack ever think that his professional and personal lives would collide so catastrophically.

Elizabeth stood from her seat and was taken into custody by the bailiff. Jack watched as she was led through the door in the courtroom to the holding cells in the back.

"Please approach," Jack called out to the bailiff when he returned to the courtroom. "Make sure she is in a cell by herself."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but we're at capacity back there. I have her in with less violent offenders."

"Then I want somebody back there with her," Jack ordered.

"We're doing the best we can, sir. Right now, courtroom #3 is involved in a murder trial and several of the bailiffs are over there."

"Don't let anything happen to her."

"We'll keep an eye on her…"

Although Jack's mind and thoughts were on the holding area, the trial for Garland continued, and he eventually entered a not guilty verdict, as in his determination, the Commonwealth had done a poor job proving that Garland, who denied involvement, was the perpetrator.

Jack cleared the courtroom, had the bailiff lock the door, and then sent him back to the holding cell to retrieve Elizabeth. As the bailiff walked out of the back alone, Jack asked, "Where is Ms. Thatcher?"

"Your Honor, apparently several prisoners who were finished in court were transported back to the jail."

"She's in the jail?" Jack yelled.

"Yes sir, it was written on the paper that she was sentenced to ten days."

Jack jumped up from his chair, "I didn't intend for her to be transported to the jail. I was planning to release her from here."

"I can call and have her brought back over," the bailiff responded.

Fearing every second that she was in jail, Jack stated, "No, I'll go get her myself."

Jack left the courtroom and rushed to his office to obtain his car keys. "Elise, call the jail and tell the Sheriff that I'm my way over to release Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Oh my God, you locked her up…" she asked as he ran toward the elevator without responding.

Sara stood around momentarily accepting the accolades at obtaining a not guilty verdict. Once outside the courtroom, she located Marissa, "Too bad; you had to leave before the major fireworks started."

"What happened; what I saw was pretty bad," Marissa responded.

"Jack found Elizabeth in contempt and locked her up."

"Oh my God; what have you done?"

"Marissa, I was just representing my client. Of course, I may have put a little bug in Jack's ear about Elizabeth's truthfulness."

"What are you talking about?" Marissa was afraid to hear but asked anyway.

"Did you know that I found someone from Elizabeth's college days who reported that they'd had a sexual relationship with her?"

"Sara, if that's the case, why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"Because I just thought about it while I was questioning her. You know, you have to catch them off guard, and get them flustered, and I believe it worked."

"Is that ethical?" Marissa asked.

"I didn't bring anyone into court to testify, I just asked her if it would surprise her that I talked to someone who claimed to have had a sexual relationship with her in college," Sara explained. "The look on Jack's face when his precious Elizabeth fell from her pedestal was priceless."

"You're so cruel," Marissa stated. Although she wanted nothing further to do with Sara, she had to admit that she was a bit afraid of her. She simply excused herself and prayed that she could maintain her distance from this one-time friend who was now more like a monster.

When Jack arrived at the jail, he was led to the 4th floor, and was taken to a waiting area, where he seemed to be alone. Nervously, he waited, and waited, and waited, and although he observed several deputies, Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

Jack was doing his best to calm his breathing when a deputy stepped into the room, "I'm sorry sir, but she refused to see you."

"Can you take me to her?" Jack asked.

The deputy called the sheriff, "Sir, Judge Thornton would like to be taken to see the prisoner."

"Take him, but make sure he stays safe."

"Yes sir…" the deputy responded.

Jack followed the deputy to the elevator, and they rode up to the 6th floor. The deputy took him to Elizabeth's cell, which she was sharing with someone who outwardly appeared to be harmless.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out. When she turned around, his heart sank when he observed her left eye, red and bruised. Assuming it would only get worse, more vibrantly colored, and painful, he asked, "What happened; who did that to you?"

"Go away, Jack…I'm sorry, Your Honor."

"Stop it, Elizabeth. What happened to your eye?" he asked, his hand covered hers as she held on to the bar.

"Someone didn't care for the style of my hair, or my eye color, or the outfit I was wearing. Does it really matter…?" she snapped as she pulled her hand out from under his and turned away from the cell door. "Jack, please just leave. I don't want to see you right now."

Jack turned to the deputy, "I want her released…now."

"No, apparently I was sentenced to ten days; you need to treat me like everyone else."

"I didn't mean for you to be brought over here."

"Well, I guess we don't always get what we want," Elizabeth remarked. "I've already made arrangements for bond. Just leave me alone."

Elizabeth had not made any phone calls, so no one, not her parents, her supervisor, her coworkers, or friends knew she was incarcerated. She was simply trying to make him feel worse than he already did, but still nowhere near as bad as she felt physically and emotionally.

"Stop it, Elizabeth; I'm not leaving you in here."

"I don't know why not; you put me in here…"

"You didn't leave me any choice."

"We all have choices, Jack…I mean Judge Thornton, and you made yours."

Jack turned to the deputy, "What do I need to do to get her out?"

"I'll call the sheriff, and we'll have her downstairs in a few minutes," the deputy mentioned as he walked Jack to the elevator.

Ten minutes later, as the doors opened, the cold chill that accompanied Elizabeth was easily felt by everyone when she stepped into the waiting area.

"Come on, let's get out of here…" Jack stated as he opened the door and they walked out together. However, there could not have been a colder reception if Elizabeth had simply stepped out of a walk-in freezer.

Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with Jack, but confusion over where he was taking her led her to ask, "Where are we going?"

"I'm having your eye checked out at the hospital," he remarked as he pulled into the parking lot at Sentara Princess Anne Hospital.

"I just want to go home…"

"Please let someone look at it."

"You either take me home or I'll get out and walk…"

"Elizabeth, stop being so obstinate…"

She turned and glared, "It means…" he started to define the word.

Elizabeth snapped, "I know what it means."

"I'm sorry. Please let's get your eye checked out," he opened the driver's side door, hoping that she'd follow suit.

"I'm fine; I just want to go home."

Realizing that she was not going with him into the hospital, Jack got back into his SUV and they headed home. Although he attempted to find out what happened, and who assaulted her, Elizabeth said nothing further the entire way home.

Once inside the house, she disappeared upstairs. When she returned, she entered an empty den and dropped her bag beside the sofa before taking her seat at the kitchen table.

Jack and Maverick walked back inside, and Elizabeth remained quiet…she did not look in Jack's direction, she did not huff and puff, or even seem angry. Her affect was flat, and it was quite evident that at that moment she simply did not care anymore, about anything.

"I'm going up to take a shower and when I come down, whether you want to or not, we need to talk," Jack advised as he left her alone, hoping that by the time he returned, they would each be ready to release whatever emotions they held inside.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked into the den, "Elizabeth, I don't know what I can say to make this right." He stopped and looked around; Maverick's crate was gone, and his heart sank when he found his house key and her engagement ring sitting alone on top of a piece of his personalized stationery on the kitchen table…

The note read…

_**Dear Jack,**_

_**Maverick and I are going home while we figure this out. I think we just need some time apart. I do love you, but sometimes love just is not enough.**_

_**Elizabeth**_

"No…No…NO…" Jack yelled as he ran for the door. Rushing out onto his porch, he found the spot which once held her Jeep now empty. He stepped back inside and found his cellphone. He punched her contact picture and heard the call connecting.

_**Ring…ring…ring…**_

Elizabeth was turning onto Pleasure House Road on her way home when the silence in her vehicle abruptly ended as her phone rang. Knowing it was Jack, she pressed the 'decline' button and sat her phone back on the passenger seat.

She pulled into her driveway and sat quietly. Staring at her phone, she observed text messages Jack had apparently sent in rapid fire succession when she did not respond…

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…"

"Please call me…"

"Why r u doing this…?"

"U r running away…again!"

"Please talk 2 me…"

Elizabeth was torn; her heart ached over what she felt was a loss, but her head fought the ache, leaving her with the feeling that he had hung her out to dry. If his job was more important than her, shouldn't she feel the same about her job as well?

"I don't want 2 talk Jack. I'm angry, & hurt, so please just leave me alone…"

"R u just ending it like this…?" he texted in response.

"I just need some time…" she replied.

Elizabeth threw her phone into her purse and carried Maverick's crate inside, much to the concern of Faith who was working in the yard, preparing for the upcoming nuptials.

"Will u call me when ur ready 2 talk…?" he asked, but with her phone in her purse, she did not respond.

Faith waved to Elizabeth and even called out to her when she did not initially respond. With no acknowledgement, Faith dropped what she was doing and immediately crossed the yard and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Oh my God, what happened to your eye?" Faith asked.

"I was attacked in the jail," Elizabeth responded.

"Was there a riot?" Faith asked.

"No, the woman said she didn't like the style of my hair, or my eye color or my clothes. It doesn't really matter…" Elizabeth responded as she took a tissue from the box on the table and dabbed at tears filling her eye. "Whatever…that was actually the highlight of my day."

Assuming Elizabeth was interviewing someone when this incident occurred, she changed the subject to her upcoming wedding, hoping to put a smile on her face. "I've been busy working in the yard getting ready for the wedding. It'll be here before you know it."

Elizabeth fell back on the sofa as her head shook back and forth.

Hearing _**Ding **_after _**Ding **_after _**Ding**_, Faith glanced at Elizabeth's cellphone. Seeing multiple texts from Jack she asked, "What happened?"

"Is it okay if we don't talk about it right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, where's your engagement ring?"

"I gave it back to Jack."

"Why…?"

"We're not ready to get married."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I told him that working together was a recipe for disaster, and I guess I was right."

"Elizabeth, you didn't really say that did you?"

"No, not exactly in those words, but I might as well have."

"What does that mean? You've been in court with Jack before and you worked it out."

"Only this time, Jack locked me up."

"He locked you up, why?"

"I refused to answer some questions, but I really think there was more to it than that."

"Elizabeth, what do you mean?"

"Sara Harmon came back to town…"

"Oh no, what happened?" Faith asked.

"She was representing the defendant, a young boy charged with raping a girl I'm supervising…"

"Hmm, so what did she do?"

"I think some things she said had Jack wondering whether or not I'd been honest about some things."

Faith sat down beside her on the sofa, "Oh no; I thought she was gone for good. What things about you could she possibly make him question?"

"Really, I don't want to talk about it," Elizabeth responded. She had never previously discussed her virginity status with Faith, so explaining that Jack seemed to now question her truth and veracity regarding that subject did not seem appropriate.

"Oh my, is that where you were hit; in the jail?"

Elizabeth said nothing but shook her head up and down before she covered her face with her hands as her tears began to flow.

Faith put her hand on Elizabeth's arm, "Let me take a look at your eye…"

Begrudgingly, Elizabeth lowered her hand away from her face, "It's swollen, and bruised, but your eye and the socket look okay. So, what's going on with you and Jack?"

"Faith, I know that you've been doing a lot of things to get ready for the wedding, but we've agreed to take a break from each other, so the wedding is off," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," Faith sadly remarked. Thinking about it for a moment, and hearing multiple text notifications, she asked, "Did Jack agree to a break, and to calling off the wedding?"

"Well, I'm sure that he knows it's for the best," Elizabeth responded.

As her phone continued to sound the alarm of text after text, Faith replied, "I'm not so sure he'd agree."

"Please let me know about the cost; I want to pay you back for everything you've spent."

"Jack had already taken care of it."

Hearing the infamous _**Ding **_continue to sound, Faith asked, "Don't you think you should talk to him?"

"I can't…I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," Elizabeth stated as she stood up and nonchalantly escorted Faith toward the door. "I just want to go to bed."

As Faith stood out on the front porch, she turned to Elizabeth, "You need to talk to him."

"I will, but right now…I, I can't even look at him."

"I'll check on you later," Faith advised.

"It's not necessary."

"I know it's not, but I'm going to check on you anyway."

Jack sat in his den watching his phone, and sending out texts, to which she never responded. He grabbed his keys and headed for his SUV. Sitting in his vehicle, he started to text her that he was on his way over, but deleted it without sending, knowing in his heart that she would not answer the door if she knew.

Faith was stepping out her side garage door to go check on Elizabeth when she observed Jack pulling into her driveway. She stepped back inside knowing that Elizabeth and Jack needed to talk undisturbed.

Next door, standing on Elizabeth's front porch, Jack contemplated using the house key she had previously given him, but deciding against it, he rang her doorbell instead.

As the door opened, Elizabeth could be heard saying, "Faith, I told you that you didn't have to check on…Jack, what are you doing?"

Unable to get passed her bruised and swollen eye, he said nothing.

"Jack, I'm tired and I don't feel well, so please, let me just have a few days…"

"A few days for what, Elizabeth; to push us farther apart?"

She closed the door as he stepped inside, "You have the audacity to blame me for this?"

"Of course not, but you gave me no choice."

Elizabeth was becoming more emotional, and as her voice wavered, she continued, "You locked me up in jail, and you say I gave you no choice? We all have choices, Jack…you made yours; now please go home."

Elizabeth walked to the front door assuming that he was following her, but as she opened the door and turned around, he remained standing in the den. "Jack, please go…"

"Elizabeth, what was I supposed to do? I had a job to do."

"And that's the problem right there. It came down to your job or me, and you made your choice. I told you that working together was going to tear us apart," she closed the door and walked back into the den.

"You never said it would tear us apart, and I don't believe that it has to," he stepped closer as she backed away. "Elizabeth, you're just being stubborn."

"I could feel you looking at me, Jack; questioning if what she was saying was true."

"Elizabeth, she's a lawyer, she was doing what she was hired to do…confuse the witnesses to make her client look innocent."

"Jack, I know you were questioning who this person was that I'd slept with in college…why I'd lied to you."

"You just don't get it, do you? Did you even hear what she said?"

"Of course, I heard what she said; she said she had someone who claimed to have had an intimate relationship with me in college, and it's not true."

"I know that, but what she asked was if you'd be surprised if someone came into court and claimed that they'd had an intimate relationship with you. She didn't say she had found someone; she was trying to confuse you, and it worked."

"You've always said that you'd protect me. You sat there and allowed her to humiliate me in court. How could you do that, Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, how do you think I feel…?"

"Oh, that's right; I'm so sorry you were embarrassed," she snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, I'm sure all of the guys in court assume you and I have 'done the deed, done the nasty, sealed the deal' whatever you men call it, so you'll have to deal with their jokes because you haven't gotten me into bed yet."

"Do you honestly think that's what concerned me? Elizabeth, I don't care what anyone thinks, except you, and if that's what you think, maybe you were right to walk out…"

Jack said nothing else, and before she knew what happened, he was gone, and the door slammed behind him.

Even though she asked him to leave, somehow in the back of her mind, she never expected him to. Now he was gone, and although the house was quiet, with the multitude of thoughts, feelings and emotions circulating in her head, she was nowhere near alone.

Elizabeth turned Maverick in from the back yard, locked up her house and headed for bed.

She slipped into the shower and stood with her back to the shower head. With her feet on either side of the drain, she prayed that the humiliation she felt would be washed away from her body along with the water.

As she washed her hair, her injured eye began stinging from a combination of tears and the shampoo/conditioner as they flowed over the abrasion on her face. Elizabeth slid down the wall of the shower, eventually resting on the floor, her legs bent and her head resting on her knees as the hot water and her tears continued.

Thankful for a large hot water tank, she was still warm when she pulled herself up, rinsed out the remainder of shampoo/conditioner from her hair, and wrapped her body in a towel to dry.

Elizabeth combed out her hair, finding it difficult to look in the mirror at the bruising and abrasion around her eye which seemed to be darkening. Turning away, her tears continued.

She dressed and carefully crawled into bed. Holding her phone, she sent a text to her supervisor…

"Not feeling well. Taking sick leave 2 morrow. No court, no appts…."

It was late and she wasn't expecting a reply until morning, but given her appearance, she had no intention of showing up at the office tomorrow. As a matter of fact, except for taking care of Maverick, she doubted that she would spend much time out of bed.

Elizabeth peeled back the covers to her bed and slipped under them. She grabbed her journal from the bedside table, and knowing she needed to write, to release the anger, humiliation, embarrassment, and confusion of her thoughts and feelings, she flipped the book open to the next blank page.

With the date in the upper right-hand corner of the page, she sat, pushing herself to put the pen to paper, but feeling nothing but scattered thoughts. Before she knew it, her hand was carrying the pen across the paper. Considered doodling by most people, these marks carried anger, and sadness as the lines crossed each other, some lines much darker than others.

She started to tear the page from her journal but decided to leave it as it was an expression of her feelings, emotions, and thoughts at that moment.

Flipping the page, Elizabeth decided to try again, realizing that writing was quite cathartic for her, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and attempted to calm her wildly beating heart.

"_**I know that some people dislike others for many reasons, and sometimes there really isn't a reason behind the feelings, or at least not one that you can put your finger on. I have always felt that how you feel about things is individual, and you must listen to your inner self, for there may be unknown reasons why your internal voice says to 'steer clear.' It's okay to dislike someone, in fact it's even okay to dislike someone for no particular reason. However, what is not okay is to intentionally humiliate, embarrass, degrade, or disrespect someone…anyone.**_

_**I sit here; the smile on your face as you did your best to humiliate me is ever present in my mind. Am I embarrassed to be a virgin; am I embarrassed that I have waited to give that special part of myself to someone…no, not just someone, that special someone? Absolutely not. Am I hurt that you took it upon yourself to open that part of me to others who had no business looking inside? Absolutely, but I guess I personally did not expect any more from you. Hurting me seems to bring you joy, or it simply satisfies that part within you that needs to feel superior. Bring it on; you cannot hurt me anymore than you already have.**_

_**And you; you promised to protect me and what we had together. I let you in; I said too much; I told you too much. Whether you meant to or not, I feel as though you left me with no protection, to have my secrets scattered about for giggles, hushed conversations, and water cooler discussions. **_

_**Never in my life have I felt so broken, physically, and emotionally. It's more than just sadness, disappointment and anger…I feel nearly dead inside!" **_

Only a few miles away, Jack walked inside his house, tossed his keys on the table, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He stepped outside and took a seat on the deck.

With the pop-top still intact on his can, he simply stared off in the distance, the cool breeze quickly drying the tears as they slipped from his eyes.

He went through every heart wrenching moment of testimony in his head. _**Was there an opportunity I missed to shut Sara down; to put an end to the character assassination she was so adamant in completing? Should I have cleared the courtroom before Elizabeth's testimony began? Was there anything I could have done to protect her? Why did I not take her seriously when she told me that working together would be difficult, challenging, and possibly harmful to our relationship? **_

Before Jack knew it, it was early morning. He had remained outside; his beer was still unopened, and the sense of loss he was experiencing kept him from feeling the chill that consumed his body.

He reached for his beer and suddenly realized that the chill had caused a loss of feeling in his fingers. He went inside, locked the door behind him and headed to take a hot shower.

Once his body warmed, he dressed for work, and headed into the court early, turning onto the side street at 6:30am. He passed the empty lot where Elizabeth would be parking in an hour and a half and he felt sick.

He wasn't certain why he went in so early. If it were to work on his juvenile custody order from the previous morning, he should have known that all he could think about was Elizabeth. He knew he needed to get his head right, because how could be deal with the issues of others when he could not even handle his own?

Elizabeth turned Maverick outside following his breakfast and she drank her first cup of coffee. She watched the news, hoping that the issues of the world would keep her from thinking of her own.

At 7:45 am her phone rang.

"Hi Maury," she stated, her voice sounded weak.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just not feeling well," she replied.

"I'm not talking about that. Yesterday, are you okay from what happened?" he asked.

"You heard?" she asked.

"I'm the Director, I'm supposed to know everything that happens to my staff; are you okay?" he asked again.

"I am so embarrassed, Maury. I guess I didn't want to come in because I know I'm going to be the talk of the office," she responded, her voiced wavering just a bit.

"Elizabeth; don't worry about anyone in the office. If you have any issues, you let me know. We're supposed to be a family here; we should support each other," he stated, his voice sounded reassuring, although Elizabeth knew that there were several black sheep in this family. "I'll have a talk with Judge Thornton; he should not have locked you up."

"Please don't; I just want to forget about it."

"How did you get out?"

"Apparently I wasn't supposed to be taken to the jail. When the case was over, he went to the jail and released me in person."

"Thank heavens; at least you got out of there before anything happened."

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently an inmate didn't care for my style of hair, or clothes or eye color, or something, so she punched me in the face."

"Oh no, are you alright?"

"I have a black eye, and unfortunately, the colors of my rainbow are more vivid this morning."

"May I ask why he locked you up?"

"Because I refused to answer a question."

"You refused, why…?"

"Because it had nothing to do with the defendant's charge. I testified to everything I knew regarding the offense, but Sophie asked me on many occasions if the information she told me was between us. I explained that I could not keep quiet if it had to do with a criminal offense, or something like suicidal ideation. This didn't pertain to either."

Elizabeth continued, "Maury, what happened in court had nothing to do with my refusal to answer, and everything to do with Sara Harmon's attempt to humiliate me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's personal; she's upset that Jack and I were together," Elizabeth remarked.

"Were together?"

"Things are a little up in the air right now."

"I guess I can understand that. It might be hard to overlook your fiancé sending you to jail."

"Among other things," she responded. I'm going to take the day off and see if I can get some of this swelling and bruising to go away."

"I've had a black eye before; don't count on the bruising disappearing anytime soon."

"Thanks…"

"Take it easy Elizabeth and I'll see you tomorrow."

_**8:00 am…**_

Jack stood and stared out his office window with a cup of coffee in his hand, watching each car that pulled into the complex. Nothing even remotely similar to Elizabeth's car made it into the parking lot.

"Hey," Elise called out from the doorway. "You have court starting at 8:15, do you need anything?"

Jack turned away from the window, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"I work for you, so I actually have all day," she stated as she stepped into his office and closed the door. "I take it that you and Elizabeth didn't make up last night."

He simply shook his head back and forth, "What can I do?"

"Jack, you sentenced her to jail. I don't think there are enough flowers in all of Virginia Beach to make that one right."

"She didn't give me any choice; she refused to answer the questions," Jack replied. "She's not a lawyer and she doesn't understand what a bad situation she left me with."

"She doesn't know, Jack…all she sees is that you, this man who planned a romantic lunch for her in his office and has professed his love for her, put his job over her," Elise explained. "I understand why you did what you did, but my heart isn't in it like hers is."

Elise continued, "Right or wrong, her heart is hurt."

Jack looked back out the window. Still not seeing her Jeep, he stated, "I went to talk to her, and she asked me to give her some time. I was angry and I walked out on her."

"You're hurt too. I don't know everything that happened in court, but I did see Sara Harmon, so I'm assuming she had something to do with it."

"Elizabeth doesn't understand, but Sara was simply representing her client, and it didn't matter who was in her way, she was trying to get an acquittal."

"Are you that dense?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" seemingly confused, Jack turned away from the window and glanced back at Elise.

"Jack, there were so many times that Sara called to get you to pick her up for those King Neptune meetings or from work, whatever. She was trying to ingratiate herself into your life," Elise explained. "Unfortunately, you didn't see what she was doing, so on the occasions that I intercepted the calls, I told her you were busy."

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth knew I wasn't being unfaithful."

"Jack, why are men so dense? You see a woman talking with a man and they're cheating, but a woman all but strips down and jumps on you to have sex and you believe that she understands you're not available," Elise provided her explanation in graphic detail.

Elise continued, "Jack, I'm sure that Elizabeth trusts you, Sara on the other hand, not so much. So, when you told her that nothing was going on, she accepted what you said, but she put the information in the deep recesses of her mind. Trust me, probably her worst nightmare was seeing Sara in court."

"I told Sara to leave me alone; that I was with Elizabeth."

"Right, and when did you tell her that?"

"The night of the King Neptune dance."

"Yep, after weeks of late-night meetings and dinners. Jack, she had a thing for you, and either she wants to take Elizabeth down, or she feels that by hurting Elizabeth, she's hurting you."

"I don't think it matters much right now; Elizabeth was so upset, and her eye…"

"What happened to her eye?"

"She won't tell me, but she was obviously attacked either in the holding cell or in jail; she has a black eye."

"Oh gosh, Jack, it just seems to get worse…"

One of Jack's bailiffs came to his door and Elise opened the door when he knocked. "I'm sorry Judge, but everyone is ready to get started."

"I'll be right in."

"Jack, she's asked for some time…give it to her."

"I don't know if I can," Jack stated as he slipped on his robe and headed for court.

_**9:30 am…**_

Sara walked into the main door of the Virginian Pilot-Ledger Star, the local newspaper office. "Is Marissa Sauers in?" she asked the receptionist.

"I haven't seen her this morning but let me call her office in case she snuck by me," the receptionist responded as she began dialing.

"Oh hey…when did you get in here?" the receptionist asked. After Marissa responded, she replied, "Yeah, that was before I got in. Anyway, you have someone here to see you…okay."

"She'll be right down," the receptionist advised as Sara took a seat in the waiting area.

Marissa stepped out of the elevator, and if Sara had not already seen her, she would have stepped back onto the elevator and returned to her office.

Sara approached her, "I'm sorry but to missed out on the major fireworks, but did you get enough for a story?"

"Come with me," Marissa led the way to a conference room on the lobby floor. As Sara followed her inside, Marissa closed the door.

"Do you have any idea what you did yesterday?" Marissa asked.

"I got an acquittal on my client, why?"

"Sara, be honest; yesterday had nothing to do with your client and everything to do with sticking it to Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Well, I was hired to provide my client with a defense, but sticking it, as you so aptly put it, to Elizabeth made it a great day."

"I don't get you, Sara. You used to be so kind and considerate. What could Elizabeth have possible done to you to cause you to hate her so much?" Marissa thought for a moment and as lightbulb seemed to go off, she continued, "Oh wait, I know what it is, its Jack that you hate, and by hurting Elizabeth, you're hurting him?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe…are you going to write the article?

"Sara there is no article to write. I'm not interested in writing about the new judge who locked up the love of his life because a woman, obsessed with him, came into town and stirred things up."

"Well, you're missing out," Sara chuckled. "I guess my job here is done, so I guess I'll see you on my next trip through town."

"Do me a favor…"

"What; did you decide that you wanted an interview?" Sara asked.

"No, I have no need to interview you" Marissa stated as she walked toward the door. "Do me a favor and forget that we were ever friends. I wish you luck, but you need some help…"

Sara huffed as she exited the office and stomped out of the building.

_**11:35 am…**_

"U aren't at the office. R u OK…"

_**12:43 pm…**_

Not feeling well. U don't need 2 worry about me…"

"Please don't b like that. I am worried…"

"I'm going back to bed; goodbye…"

_**12:45 pm…**_

"I'm running up to China Heaven, do you want some lunch…?" Elise asked.

"I'm not hungry but thank you…" he replied. He looked up from his phone, "Hey, she still won't talk to me."

"Jack, I know you did what you had to in court, but she's not seeing that. I think you just need to give her some time."

"We're supposed to be getting married in five weeks."

"Oh, that's right. Well, you'll just put it off a little longer," Elise responded. "Listen to me, Jack…I've seen you with other women, but I've never seen you this torn up over one."

"If it's between Elizabeth and this seat on the bench, I'll go back to practicing law. I was happy; we could be happy."

"Jack don't do something that you're going to regret."

"I'm regretting that she believes I threw her under the bus…"

"Well, technically, you threw her in jail."

"Elise, I need help right now; we don't need to argue over semantics."

"I'm sorry. Jack, if it had been any other person in the courtroom, would you have done anything differently?"

"No; she defied my order, but I probably gave her more chances to comply than I would have given someone else," he replied. "I kept saying to myself, 'please just answer the question,' but she stood her ground, and I think as she and Sara pushed against each other…"

Elise jumped in, "And in Elizabeth's eyes you took Sara's side. Jack, it's just like I said, Elizabeth may have believed that there wasn't anything going on with you and Sara during the festival, but she put all that information deep in the recesses of her mind. She's not thinking legalities, and that she didn't have a leg to stand on as far as her refusal to comply. What she's seeing is that the man she loves didn't stand behind her."

"Jack," Elise continued, "I know that Sara was representing her client, but in your mind and with the testimony presented, did she need Elizabeth to do that?"

"No, and I actually told her so."

"See, her point was to either humiliate Elizabeth, or hurt you, and she hit the bonus…she accomplished both," she stated as she headed out the door. Turning back around to face him she stated, "Give her time; she loves you and she'll remember just as soon as the hurt subsides."

Jack continued, "Elizabeth was just trying to be compassionate, and that's going to make her a wonderful PO, one whose kids won't be afraid to talk to her."

"Maybe you need to tell her that."

Following work, Jack was on his way home but found himself turning into Elizabeth's neighborhood. Passing her house there appeared to be no sign of life, so he pulled into the Shepherd's driveway.

Sitting there for a few moments, he suddenly had an epiphany. Realizing that she may view this as him not giving her the time she was requesting, he backed out of the driveway without making himself known and headed home.

Elizabeth stayed inside all day doing her best to remain unseen. She could only imagine that her neighbors were tired of hearing about her misadventures, leading them to wonder why on Earth she had to land in their neighborhood.

Early in the evening, she strategically covered her eye when her mother facetimed her to discuss the plans for the wedding that they were unaware were now iffy, at best.

"Well, your father and I will be down on Tuesday…"

"Tuesday…?"

"Not this Tuesday, honey. We're coming down on Tuesday, April 3rd, so we can help with any last-minute wedding arrangements. Your father would love to sit in Jack's court too," Mrs. Thatcher explained.

"Oh, okay," Elizabeth responded assuming she still had time to break the news to them before their scheduled trip down.

With an ice pack held to her face most of the day, the swelling had gone down, not completely, but substantially. The vivid coloring of the bruising had muted slightly, leaving her to hope that with some make-up expertise, she would be able to hide the yellow, blue, orange, and soft black colors to match her perfect skin.

_**3:30 pm…**_

"May I help you?" the Court Service Unit receptionist asked.

"Hi, is Ms. Thatcher in?"

"May I ask your name?"

"Marissa Sauers…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I mean, Ms. Thatcher was out today. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, please…"

The receptionist handed her a "While You Were Out" pad and she wrote…

_**While You Were Out**_

_**From: Marissa Sauers  
Tel. 757-460-7288**_

_**Message:  
I need to talk to you about Sara Harmon. Please call; its important.**_

"Thank you," Marissa stated as she handed the note to the receptionist. "Please make sure she sees this; it's very important."

"I will," she stated as she put it in the pile of messages to distribute to the various probation officer's mailboxes.

Marissa took the stairs to the second floor and stepped inside the Clerk's Office.

"May I see Judge Thornton, please?" Marissa asked, a request that the front desk clerk thought was quite odd.

"I'm sorry, but if you'd like to speak to Judge Thornton, you should go through your attorney."

"Oh, it's not about a case; it's personal…"

Elise was walking back from the file room and stopped to pick up some paperwork in the bin behind the front counter. She heard the conversation between Marissa and the clerk and stepped in to help.

"Hi, I'm Judge Thornton's secretary; may I help you?" Elise asked.

"Is there some place where we can talk in private?" Marissa responded.

Intrigued, Elise stepped down to the end of the counter, "What can I help you with?"

"Look this may seem odd, but Judge Thornton doesn't know me."

"Is that the odd part," Elise asked, at this point she was not certain what to make of this woman.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know Judge Thornton, but I was friends with Sara Harmon…"

Before Marissa could continue, Elise walked her back to Jack's chambers. "Judge Thornton is on the bench, but I'm familiar with Sara Harmon. What information do you need to give him?"

"Look, I was friends with her up until recently. I don't know what has happened to her, but she seems intent on hurting Judge Thornton."

Elise swallowed hard, "Hurting him…how?"

"Oh, I don't mean physically; but you know he has a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth…"

Marissa advised, "Sara is intent on hurting her and in doing so, she hurts him."

"Why; what has he done to her?"

"I don't think she's used to men telling her 'no,' and when he went after Elizabeth and left Sara high and dry, it angered her," Marissa advised. "I don't know that to be the total reason, but I think her intent is to make him pay, and Elizabeth is the innocent party."

As Elise and Marissa were finishing up their conversation, Jack finished in court and headed back to his chambers. Seeing them talking outside, Elise introduced Marissa to Jack.

"Aren't you the person who wrote the King Neptune article?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry that I didn't see Sara's obsession at the time," Marissa advised.

Jack escorted her into his chambers, "What do you mean, her obsession?"

"Judge, I was in court yesterday, but left when you cleared the courtroom."

"I see…"

"I wasn't there as a reporter; well I started out as a reporter, but that's when I thought that Garland Anderson, Sr. was the defendant."

"Excuse me…"

"Your Honor, Sara came to see me and suggested that I go to court and that there would be fireworks, but what she meant and what I thought were totally different."

Marissa continued, "I'm not a lawyer, and I don't know what is acceptable in court, but I will tell you this; Sara is upset with you for turning her down."

"Why is she going after my fiancé?" he used the term loosely as they no longer seemed to be engaged.

"She won't admit it, but I personally think that if she hurts Elizabeth, that she in turn, hurts you."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No sir, I think she's left town. She said something about Elizabeth going to jail, and her work here was done."

_**Jack's House…**_

Jack had become accustomed to taking long walks in the evening on the beach, sometimes with Maverick alone, but most often with Maverick and Elizabeth together and this evening he felt empty as he sat in his den staring at the blank space that once held Maverick's crate.

Looking through his phone, he pulled up his calendar and pushed the date for March 9th, a Bar Association dinner where he was scheduled to give a speech. He had previously asked Elizabeth to attend with him, and he was looking forward to the formal dress she had planned to wear but had refused to show him.

If that was not bad enough, he also saw on his calendar, April 7th… 'I'm marrying the love of my life' was listed to take place at 6pm. One of those occasions he had to attend, and the other he was desperate for it to take place.

Reaching for the remote he turned on the TV, hitting a station that played music, hoping to put the image of Elizabeth in a wedding dress out of his mind.

Sadly, any song that played conjured up images of what they had, could have had, or dreamed of having, and although she'd told him she just needed some time, in his heart he felt as though she was saying goodbye.

His heart pounded as tears welled in his eyes when "Hold on Forever' by Rob Thomas began to play…

_**Another night and here we are again  
All our faults laid out ahead  
Let it out, then let it right back in  
All those voices in your head**_

_**And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave  
So I'll tell you what you need**_

_**First thing, we make you feel better  
Next stop, we pull it all together  
I'll keep you warm like a sweater  
Take my hand, hold on forever  
Just fall apart if you need to  
I'm here and I won't leave you now  
Don't look down  
Hold on forever**_

_**Lay down all your troubles end to end  
They could reach up to the stars  
So many roads, you don't know where you've been  
But you still know who you are**_

_**And if I seem preoccupied, I'm wondering what to do  
So here's my recipe for you**_

_**First thing, we make you feel better  
Next stop, we pull it all together  
I'll keep you warm like a sweater  
Take my hand, hold on forever  
Just fall apart if you need to  
I'm here and I won't leave you now  
Don't look down  
Hold on forever**_

_**And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave  
So I'll tell you what you need**_

_**First thing, we make you feel better  
Next stop, we pull it all together  
I'll keep you warm like a sweater  
Take my hand, hold on forever  
Just fall apart if you need to  
I'm here and I won't leave you now  
Don't look down  
Hold on forever**_

_**Just take my hand, hold on forever  
Hold on forever  
Just take my hand, hold on forever**_

As the song ended, Jack wished that it could be that simple. Elizabeth was strong willed, and he knew in her eyes, he had chosen his job over her. Right or wrong, he knew it was the way she felt and common sense did not play a part where feelings were concerned.

Jack was aware that without a wedding the trip he had planned for their honeymoon would go unused. He didn't want to cancel, as he still had faith that they would work out this issue, and although it had only been a day that they hadn't spoken, he also felt that the longer they went without communicating, the less likely that they would.

Jack stepped out onto his deck and took a seat. Staring up at the sky filled with a multitude of stars, he pressed her contact on his phone and listened as it rang…and rang…and rang.

Miles away, Elizabeth sat outside at the picnic table as Maverick played, totally oblivious to the turmoil his "parents" were experiencing. Elizabeth stared up into the sky, unaware that as far apart as they felt at that moment, they were both looking at the same thing, and thinking of each other.

She walked back inside and leaving her phone on the counter without checking for missed calls, she and Maverick headed for bed.

When she did not answer his call, Jack assumed that she simply did not want to talk to him, so he decided that he would give her the time she had asked for. Hard as it was to not talk to her, or hold her at night, he was still hopeful that they would quickly resolve this issue.

_**Elizabeth's House…**_

It was still early in the evening, but Elizabeth had no desire to do anything. She was depressed, physically sore and emotionally drained. She lay in bed watching TV. She was looking for a serious police type drama, where emotions would not likely come into play. What she found were romantic comedies, and reality shows she never watched, "Say Yes to the Dress," and "Whose Wedding Was Best?"

Needless to say, it wasn't long before the TV went dark and Elizabeth found herself alone with her thoughts.

Elizabeth had not allowed Maverick to sleep in bed with her before, but somehow, this seemed like the perfect occasion. She helped him up and scooted him over when he immediately curled up into a ball on her side of the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him close, and although his body was warm, it did not compare to snuggling with Jack.

_**Wednesday morning…**_

Elizabeth was up early, knowing that it would take extra time to cover the bruising on her face. As she walked into the building and down the hall to her office, she heard muffled voices, and soft giggles, and although she wasn't positive that she was the topic of discussion, in her heart she knew she had to be.

She gathered her files, calendar and notebook for court and headed upstairs. She even took the back stairway, hoping to keep from seeing anyone. Sadly, that must have been the thought of the day, as probation officers, parole officers, police officers and attorneys, all slipped upstairs using the private stairway.

As Elizabeth cautiously scooted down the back hallway, she assumed that Jack was in court, and Elise was busy. Although Jack was sitting on the bench, Elizabeth was unable to get passed Elise.

"Hey Elizabeth…"

"Hi Elise…"

"Hey, do you have a minute…?"

"I have court with Judge Banks, so I don't think so…"

"He's on a call with the hospital over a juvenile needing treatment and his parents can't be located. He'll be tied up for at least a few minutes."

"What did you need?"

"Elizabeth, I don't mean to interfere…"

"Then don't."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like Jack isn't hurting too."

"Elise, I like you, and I know that you and Jack are good friends, but has a man you love ever sentenced you to jail?" Elizabeth asked. Before Elise could respond, Elizabeth continued, "I'm fairly certain that your answer would be 'no.' Elise, he took Sara's side and sent me to jail, so I'm sorry if I'm angry."

"You know that Sara means nothing to him, right?"

"I know that, but it hurts to have him sit there and allow her to humiliate me in front of everyone."

"Elizabeth, he's dying inside. Can't you just talk to him?"

"To be honest, I don't think I can talk to him until my eye is back to normal."

"Why is that?"

"Because when I see the abrasion, and all the colors of the rainbow around my eye I think about him tossing me in jail."

"Elizabeth, I know your mad; God knows, I'd be mad too. But think about it, everything that Jack has done to show you he loves you, don't you think maybe for one moment that you were wrong, that you left him no choice?"

'What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as Judge Banks walked past them toward his courtroom. "I'm sorry; I've got to go."

As Elizabeth disappeared into court with Judge Banks, Jack slipped down the back hallway looking forward to a recess from custody matters and divorce settlements.

As Jack stood at his window staring at Elizabeth's Jeep in the far parking lot, Elise knocked on his door.

"Hey, you got a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he replied as he walked back to his desk.

"I talked to Elizabeth…"

Suddenly she had his complete attention, "Is she okay?"

"I'm not used to seeing her with a lot of makeup on, but she was wearing it to cover her black eye."

"I wish I could turn back time; I should have made it a completely private hearing. I just never thought that Sara would have been involved, and to think I even allowed it to happen," he released a harsh breath as he shook his head back and forth. Elizabeth didn't have notice of the hearing; she didn't have to testify, but she did, and I should have done something to protect her."

"Jack, she's going to realize that she basically left you no choice; it's simply hard for her to see the black eye and forget how she got it. Give her some time…"

Days passed…it had been ten days or so since Elizabeth was tossed into a jail cell. Her anger began to soften as the bruising faded. Jack was doing as she asked, giving her time. It hurt, especially in the quiet of the night, but he continued to hope that she had come to understand the position he was in.

"Hey, how are you?" Faith asked on Sunday afternoon when Elizabeth returned from church. "Your eye looks so much better."

"I still have to use makeup to cover the little bit of bruising that's left, but it isn't as painful," Elizabeth replied. "Have you seen Jack?"

"No, we've asked him to come over, but he won't," Faith replied.

"I hope it isn't because of me. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between us," Elizabeth responded.

"We know that. To be honest, I was going to invite both of you over for dinner so you could talk."

"Faith, I appreciate the gesture, but we've actually gone without talking for so long now, maybe we can't come back from this."

"You don't believe that; do you…"

"I don't know what I believe anymore," she replied. Hearing Maverick barking inside the house, she turned her attention to the front porch, "I guess I'd better go let him out. I'll talk to you later."

Faith walked back inside, "I just saw Elizabeth; her eye bruising is almost gone, but with the makeup she was wearing you can't see it."

"How is she doing?" Carson asked.

"She asked about Jack…"

"He asks about her every day," Carson responded. "He even stopped by my office on Friday on his way into work."

"How is he doing?" Faith asked.

"He knows that he needs to give her time, but it's been almost two weeks, and he's not handling it well."

"What can we do?" Faith asked.

"Honey, I'm not so certain that we should get involved."

"But Carson, they're going through exactly what happened with us, and we worked it out."

"We worked it out because you quit, I don't think Elizabeth is going to do that."

"No Carson, we worked it out, well, yes, partly because I quit, but I also learned that at the hospital, you were the doctor and you were the boss. At home, well now that was a different story."

"Jack certainly hasn't given up, and if she's asking about him, it sounds as though she is softening a bit. So, let them be and see if they can work it out on their own."

Elizabeth wanted to pay me for everything we'd done for the wedding, and even offered to take some things back that could be returned," Faith advised.

"Jack already paid for everything."

"I know that; I think she just felt bad."

"Well, you haven't taken anything back, have you?"

"No, you know I'm a hopeless romantic. I still have hope that we're going to have a wedding here," Faith advised.

"I'd settle for a wedding anywhere. You know me, I don't get into this matchmaking stuff, but I've never seen Jack so torn up over a woman before." Carson grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and walked over to the kitchen table where he took a seat across from Faith.

"Thank you," she stated as he slid a bottle of water across to her.

"You know, Jack even mentioned giving up his seat on the bench if it meant getting her back."

"Oh, I hope you encouraged him not to do that; Elizabeth wouldn't want him to give up his career for her."

"We talked; he's just so upset that he let the situation go so far. Although he did not intend for her to be transported to jail, the fact that he locked her up to begin with set everything in motion," Carson responded.

Thinking for a moment, the suggestion he voiced next practically floored Faith. "You know, Jack's got that Bar Association dinner this Friday night. Why don't you invite Elizabeth out to dinner on Saturday, and I'll do the same with Jack? We will have them meet us someplace, but we won't go. Then they can talk…"

"I'm not so sure that's a great idea, but honey, I have to say…I'm impressed."

The next day began just as quite a few before it had, with neither Jack nor Elizabeth happy. Elizabeth had court and decided to go upstairs early. If they were meant to talk, she would find him alone in his chambers and willing to give her a few moments of his time. If not, then maybe that would be her sign.

She walked through the Clerk's Office door and headed down the back hallway. She had to admit that no one looked at her funny when she headed toward his chambers, and the hushed conversations that always seemed to cease when she appeared no longer occurred, so everyone else must be used to her and Jack no longer being together.

However, she was not. She had done some research on the whole court process and what had occurred on that day when her life imploded. She could remember the afternoon as if it were Groundhog's Day, and it simply repeated in her mind.

Elizabeth certainly did not feel that Jack was giving Sara carte blanc to rip her up, but she could not help feeling that he did not appear to be doing anything to stop it either.

Although she knew that she was not a lawyer, at the time, she believed that she was in the right and Jack was simply asserting his authority in court. That thought, in and of itself made her even angrier, and therefore the refusal to back down occurred.

Elizabeth wanted to be a probation officer that the kids could come to and talk without fear of court consequences. However, she quickly realized that she is not their counselor, their buddy, or their friend. She is an officer for a reason. Her role as a probation officer is to supervise their behavior as it pertains to the rules they sign. She is to help them any way she can but professing to keep their secrets does nothing but get her into difficulty, something she was now living through firsthand.

She sat at her desk and looked at her hands; the empty spot on her left ring finger brought tears to her eyes. She understood that what happened was most likely her fault, but when the ball started rolling downhill, she was unable to stop the accusations, and the building anger.

She had allowed the anger to fester each time she observed her black eye in the mirror, almost as if Jack had hit her himself. Elizabeth knew that would never happen, but she simply did not know how to get out of this downward spiral she was in. She hoped that, as they say, time heals all wounds, but in this case, she just felt as though it was pushing them farther apart. Now she was going to make the first move…

Elizabeth opened the door leading into the back hallway, and she stopped suddenly. Jack was escorting a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a professional suit into his office, and he closed the door without seeing her. She heard giggles and laughter, which to her meant that he was not in a depressed mood like her, and maybe he had decided to cut his losses and move on.

Elise was nowhere in sight, so Elizabeth closed the door and headed back out the Clerk's Office and continued to Judge Old's courtroom where she sat most of the morning.

As Elizabeth sat in court, her mind wandered. There was no reason to suspect that there was anything going on between the two, after all, Jack was a consummate professional. Then she felt her lungs deflate when she remembered the romantic lunch he'd provided her in his office; the stolen kisses in the hallway, and those moments when he pressed her up against the door in his chambers, his warm breath on her neck and his lips as they covered hers.

As the week progressed, Elizabeth found herself using the front stairway up to the second floor when necessary, and she spent as much time as possible away from the office, gathering school records, making home visits, and sitting in on group counseling sessions.

On Friday afternoon, as the teenagers walked out of Dr. Darby's office, he stopped Elizabeth. "I know that you come here to supervise the attendance of your juveniles, but do you have any dinner plans this evening?"

He was an older man, probably twenty years older than her, and although he was quite handsome, her heart certainly was not in it.

"You aren't involved with anyone, are you? I didn't see a ring on your finger…"

"It's kind of complicated, and although I appreciate you asking, I'm really not available, at least I hope I'm not available," she replied. Continuing, she began to ramble, "If by some chance I am available, I'm really not interested in dating right now. Besides, I was actually supposed to get married next month."

"Well, that is complicated, but you know…I like complicated, so think about it and you can call me," Dr. Darby stated as he placed his card in her hand with his personal number written on the back.

Elizabeth drove directly home. She poured herself a glass of tea and sat out in the back yard while Maverick played. Although she watched her furry companion peruse the yard, her mind was on something else, or rather someone else.

"Hey, do you feel like company," Faith called out from her back porch.

"Sure, come on over…" Elizabeth responded.

Faith walked through the gate with two red SOLO cups and a bottle of Sangria and took a seat across from Elizabeth at the picnic table.

"WOW, this is classy," Elizabeth laughed softly as Faith poured Sangria into both cups.

"What's going on with you this weekend?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, I might have a date for dinner…"

"Did Jack call you?"

"No, and I was just teasing, but I was asked out to dinner."

"By whom?"

"Dr. Darby…"

"The psychiatrist?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I do, but I haven't seen him in years. Isn't he old enough to be your father?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but he is older than me."

"I guess his wife must have passed away. She was extremely sick the last time I saw him. What did you say, you aren't going, are you?"

"Of course not, but my relationship is up in the air, so maybe I am available. I guess I should talk with Jack."

"Yes, you need to. Carson and I were thinking about going out to dinner tomorrow night. Since you are available, do you want to meet us at Rudee's?"

"Can't I just ride with you?"

"Um, you could, but we have an appointment in the afternoon and then we're going straight to dinner."

"Okay, just let me know what time," Elizabeth replied having no idea that Faith and Carson were doing their best to set her up for an evening with Jack.

As Elizabeth stared out into her yard, Faith observed tears that fell down her cheeks. Elizabeth seemed oblivious to them as she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth…"

"I saw Jack earlier in the week. He was walking into his chambers with a beautiful woman; she was blonde and wearing a classy blue suit," she explained. "I could hear laughter coming from behind the door, and… Faith, I really messed up."

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?"

"I know Jack; I know that he would never do anything to hurt me," As she continued, her tears flowed freely, replacing any of the ones she had previously wiped away. "I was angry and embarrassed, and damn my eye hurt so bad."

Faith sat quietly as Elizabeth talked, releasing over two weeks' worth of feelings and emotions that she had tried to hide from everyone. "What makes you think you've messed up?"

"Faith, I wouldn't talk to him; I completely shut him out and he thinks its his fault, and its not, it's mine. He practically begged me to answer the questions in court, and I pushed him. He had no choice but to find me in contempt."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Faith asked, hoping to ride on this newfound desire Elizabeth had to make things right.

"I want to talk to him, but I don't know if he wants to talk to me."

"He's talked to Carson…Elizabeth, he misses you."

"Do you think he has a date tonight?"

"A date…?

"Yeah, it's Friday night; isn't this International Date Night."

"Elizabeth, I think that's Saturday night, but anyway he does have the Bar Association dinner tonight."

Elizabeth pulled up the calendar on her phone, "I was supposed to go with him; I even bought a new dress."

"So, what do you think you should do?"

"I'm going to see him; you don't think he had a date?"

"Well, he didn't specifically say that he didn't have a date, but I know that not seeing you is driving him crazy," Faith expressed the sentiments she had heard from Carson. "You go get ready; I'll bet he won't be home late."

As Faith started for her house she turned back around, "If you get there early, you've got a key, right?"

"I did, but I left it with my engagement ring on the table when I moved out."

"You go get ready; I'll be right back…"

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out of her house wearing a pair of Levi jeans, stone washed and ripped at the knee, and a tan and white striped, long sleeve hooded top, with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she seemed nervous.

"No need to dress up, I guess," Faith teased.

"What did you expect me to wear the formal I'd bought for the dinner?"

"Well, I thought you might, but you look beautiful just the way you are."

"Faith, are you sure I look okay?"

"You look perfect…" she stated as she reached into her pocket, "Here is the key to Jack's house. I know he'll be happy to see you."

It was 9:45 pm when Elizabeth pulled into Jack's driveway. Parking beside his SUV, she was surprised to find him home so early. Suddenly afraid that if she rang the doorbell, he would turn her away, and she felt the need to apologize.

Nervously she walked up the steps and slipped the key into the lock. Stepping inside, she did not see him, and she pressed the code to silence the alarm system.

Hearing his voice, she stepped toward the kitchen…

_**Crash…**_

Elizabeth dropped her keys on the floor when she observed Jack, dressed in a dark suit, toasting a woman, wearing a red formal dress with a sweetheart neckline, a strap over one shoulder, and a slit up to her nether region.

It only took one quick glance for Elizabeth to realize that she was the same woman previously seen being ushered into Jack's chambers.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have come," she blurted out. Her thoughts were scattered, leaving her to see what she least expected; leaving her to live her wide-awake nightmare.

"Elizabeth…wait," Jack yelled out as he put his glass of wine on the counter. Turning to the woman in red, he stated, "I'm sorry; I have to go…"

_**NOTE: OKAY, I COULD BE REALLY MEAN AND LEAVE IT RIGHT HERE, BUT I WON'T…FEEL FREE TO READ ON…**_

Jack ran outside; he was both surprised and thankful to find her Jeep still sitting in his driveway, but she was nowhere in sight. He took off his shoes and socks and headed toward the water.

Walking down the beach, Jack found her, just where he thought she would be, sitting on her favorite large piece of driftwood. Her arms were wrapped around her bent legs as her forehead rested on her knees.

"Elizabeth…" he called out, not wanting to frighten her. He approached, wiping tears from his cheeks, swearing that it was the wind that made his eyes water, but in his heart he knew otherwise.

She raised her head, "I'm so sorry Jack, I shouldn't have come. You go back to your date, and I'll be fine."

"It's not a…"

"Jack, you don't have to explain. I have no right to expect you to wait for me; I'm not even angry," she started crying, "That's a lie, I am mad; it's been like two weeks and you're already out dating. I was asked out and I turned him down, but that's okay, you go ahead."

Before Jack could interject, she took a breath and continued, "I am sorry, I just wanted to apologize…I'm sorry. Okay, I've said what I needed to. Please, just go back to your date."

"Oh, when you go back inside, I dropped my keys on the floor," she fought with herself, doing her best to keep her tears in check, but they defied her, flowing down her cheeks, and she could not stop them.

As her tears fell unrestricted and she was becoming more emotional, her breathing became more ragged. She stuttered her words while tempting to gather her breath, "W...will you da…do m…me a fa-favor and just t…toss them out…outside? I'll f…find them."

"Elizabeth, I'm not on a date; she's my next-door neighbor."

Taking a deep breath, she finally calmed slightly, "Does she always wear a formal when she visits?"

"Did you forget, I had the Bar Association dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry; I'm glad you had a date…she's beautiful, by the way."

"I hadn't noticed," Jack reached out and took her hand, but she pulled away. "Would you please listen to me?" he squatted down in front of her. "You have this all wrong."

Feeling humiliated, and extremely embarrassed, she stood up and walked toward the water. She stared off into the darkness as she listened to the waves roll in, unable to look at him.

"Elizabeth, please look at me…"

"I can't; I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered, barely audible over the sound of the waves. "Please just leave me alone."

Jack's finger under her chin lifted and turned her head until her eyes met his.

"Jack, If I'd known you were seeing someone, I wouldn't have come. I'd have just sent you a text…"

Elizabeth turned and started walking down the beach, feeling the need to distance herself from him, but not quite certain how she was going to get home without her keys, or her purse, or her pride.

Jack took hold of her arm and turned her back to face him, "I'm not letting you walk away from me again."

Still assuming that he was on a date which she had interrupted, Elizabeth tried to pull away. "Jack, please just go back to your date; I think I interrupted a sweet moment between you two. I'm okay…just go…"

Pulling her into his body he held her tight, "No Elizabeth, stop. Just listen to me." He stepped back slightly as his hands on her upper arms held her in front of him, "You have this all wrong. Her husband was there too…"

Elizabeth pushed away, "It's the three of you…oh gross Jack!"

"What…wait…no, Elizabeth my neighbor is a lawyer, and her husband is an electrician."

"And that keeps you from being an, I don't even know what you call it…"

"You call it my neighbor fixing a receptacle in my dining room, while I offered his wife a glass of wine," Jack explained, finding her assumption quite amusing. "Don't you remember the outlet by the window was out?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember that."

"He fixed it and just as you opened the door and stepped inside, he turned on the light; that's what we were toasting to." Jack's hands cradled her face, "I have missed you so much. I couldn't be with anyone else…Don't you know you already have my heart?"

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for. I have played that case over and over in my mind, and I wish I could have done things differently. I have decided…if you can give us another chance, I'm giving up my seat on the bench and I will go back to practicing law. We were happy then."

"Jack, it means the world to me that you feel that way, but I can't let you do that. You've worked too hard to get that appointment, you deserve it."

"But I want you more…"

"I love you, Jack, but I've made a decision…" she advised as he held her close.

"You aren't moving away or anything stupid like that, are you?"

"No…nothing like that."

"Okay, then I'll agree to whatever it is, as long as we're together."

"Well, I guess a lot of it depends on…"

"Depends on what?"

"Jack, I'm proud of my education, and I wouldn't give it up for anything, but I love you, and I don't want to argue anymore."

"I like the sound of that…"

"I was thinking maybe I could look for a job in the school system as a counselor."

Jack smiled, "I like that idea, no need for us to butt heads in court. But I have to say, I've enjoyed riding into work with you."

"I've enjoyed spending extra time with you, too; the romantic lunch, and stolen kisses, but the last two weeks were torture, and I don't want to go through that again, Jack."

"Jack, I'm so sorry about everything and the fact that I took it all out on you."

He pulled her into his body, "You're my world; I would die before I would intentionally hurt you."

"I know that Jack. I was just hurt, and I thought you were taking Sara's side, and then when that woman hit me…I was scared and embarrassed and mad, and it all came down on you."

"Honey, I didn't take Sara's side, I took the side of the law; that's what I was required to do," Jack admitted. "If I could have found a way, Sara would have been the one I locked up."

Jack's hand rested along her cheek as his thumb gently brushed across her skin which a short time ago was too sensitive to be touched. "How is your eye?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's healed; Jack, I'm sorry that I put you in that position. I was wrong, and all along I've asked you not to give me any privileges and yet I was expecting you to treat me differently; I put you in a very difficult situation," she admitted. "Please forgive me."

Jack took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders hoping to ease her shivering from the wind blowing off the water, "Apology accepted. Now, will you do something for me?"

She smiled, "Anything…"

He reached into his pocket, dropped to one knee, and held her engagement ring in his hand. With tears in his eyes that rivaled the ones he shed the first time he asked, "Elizabeth, I have loved you, I think forever. You are the only woman for me…"

"Jack, you still want…"

"To marry you. My feelings have not changed. If anything, I know what is important in life; I want you beside me in whatever we decide to do," he remained on one knee awaiting her response.

"Jack, why did you have the ring in your pocket?"

"Elizabeth, I've been carrying this ring around with me since you left." He released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "In fact, I probably have a name around court now, because my hand is in my pocket most of the time twirling the ring around my finger."

"Oh my gosh; is that like they think you're holding your pocket monster," she laughed.

"Elizabeth Thatcher," her laughter was much like music to his ears, and he did not even care that he was the butt of her joke…they were talking and that is all that mattered.

However, she had not given an answer to his proposal and that did concern him. He stood as they faced each other, only inches apart. His fingers swept several strands of hair that fell free from her ponytail.

"Jack…" her tone was breathy, and her eyes were weepy.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"I love you, Jack…"

"That's good, but what's wrong…?"

"I've messed everything up; how could you possibly want to marry me now?"

As his own tears threatened to spill over his eyes, Jack cradled her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, I believe in my heart that we're meant to be together. What happened in court just showed us what's important, and that we have to compromise." His lips pressed gently against hers. It had been two weeks since they had kissed, and as their lips touched, it simply felt like home.

"Elizabeth," he called out as she stared into the dark Chesapeake Bay. "Do you love me?"

"I do, and I would marry you right now, but I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure; I've always been sure, so will you marry me?"

Elizabeth held out her hand, "I'd be honored to be your wife."

As Jack placed the ring back on her finger, one hand slipped behind her head while the other rested along her lower back. Pulling her closer, their lips touched, gently at first, but with each subsequent kiss, it appeared to be more like a military reunion; the passion soared, and the fireworks in their heads ignited above them.

As his forehead rested against hers, he whispered, "Please never take that ring off again."

Elizabeth stepped back; staring at her ring, Jack blurted out, "Let's get married…"

"Honey, I think that's what this ring means."

"No, I mean now…"

"Right now?"

"Well, maybe not right now, but do we have to wait until next month? Maybe this weekend. We could go to the Outer Banks; it's warmer down there and get married on the beach like you had wanted."

She was thinking of the feasibility of the suggestion when he assumed that she still wanted a bigger wedding. "I'm sorry; I know you want a big wedding; we'll wait."

"No, I was thinking about what I had to wear, because my dress isn't going to be ready for a couple of weeks."

"Okay, then we'll stick with the original plan," he stated, as her thoughts continued to consider the alternatives.

With his arm around her shoulders, they walked back to the house. His guests were no longer inside and with the wine glass cleaned and put it away; it was almost as if she was not previously there.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked as he started pouring it before she answered.

"Sure, thank you…" She stated as she walked over and took a seat on the sofa.

Jack was quickly by her side; he handed her a glass and they toasted to love, forgiveness and compromise.

"Jack, I am so sorry…"

"Shh, we aren't talking about that anymore. But there is one thing I'd like to know…"

"What's that?"

"Who asked you out on a date?"

"It's not important…"

"It is to me."

"Dr. Darby, but he actually thought I wasn't with anyone, and I guess at that moment, physically I wasn't but, in my heart, you were always there."

"So where was he going to take you?"

"Jack, I said 'no'…"

"Oh, I know; I just wanted to know where he was going to take you."

"I think he mentioned out to dinner, I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention."

"He was certainly paying attention to you."

"Jack, the only man I want paying attention to me, is you."

He smiled, "You always have my attention." With his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close, "I'm glad you came over tonight."

"It didn't start out too promising, but I'm glad I came over too," she replied as her head rested against his chest. Raising up to look him in the eyes, she asked, "Hey Jack, what do you think about…" she went on to discuss wedding possibilities.

As she eased back down and rested against his body, it wasn't long before she was sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head as he held her hand and his fingertips tenderly traced across the skin on her palm.

_**1:30 am…**_

Jack's phone rang, and he quickly answered it to keep from waking her. "Hello," he whispered.

"Jack…"

"Faith, are you okay?"

"Jack, I'm worried about Elizabeth. She left here to go see you, and I haven't heard anything from her. It's 1:30 in the morning and she hasn't come home yet."

"She's here."

"Is she okay; are you okay?"

"She's fine; we're both fine; great actually. She's asleep; would you mind taking care of Maverick in the morning?" Jack whispered.

"I already went over and got him; I was worried, but I left a note on his crate in case she was late getting home," Faith advised.

"We'll be back to get him in the morning."

"I'm sorry to have called you so late; I was just so worried."

"You're a good friend to us, Faith."

"So, will there be a wedding?"

"It's back on, but we may have a few changes…"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20- Love is For Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**NOTE: **STEAM ALERT****_

_**Chapter 20-Love is For Life**_

Jack did his best to place his phone on the coffee table without disturbing Elizabeth. His free arm went back around her, and he kissed the top of her head before laying his head back on the sofa pillow and closing her eyes.

"Jack," she groggily called out.

"Shh," go back to sleep.

As if a lightbulb had just gone off in her head, Elizabeth jumped up, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm going home so you can get some rest," she stated as she started to stand.

Jack pulled her back down on the sofa, "Elizabeth, you are home…"

Her smile quickly faded, "Jack stop; I left Maverick in the house. I have to get home to him."

"Faith has him at her house. She was worried when you didn't come home, and she called me. She went to your house and took him home with her, so, you see, there is no need for you to leave."

"That was sweet of her to do that," Elizabeth replied as she thought about the kind people she'd met since moving to Virginia Beach.

"Let's go upstairs, we'll sleep better in bed," Jack suggested as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I don't have any clothes here; I took everything when I moved out before."

"Clothing is optional…"

"Jack Thornton…"

"I think I'm teasing, but anyway, I'll find you something…"

Jack and Elizabeth held hands as they walked up the stairs. He pulled the pair of North Face sweatpants she had previously worn and a t-shirt from his dresser and handed them to her.

Elizabeth leaned in and pressed her lips to his, "I love you, Jack," she whispered as she turned to walk away.

Holding her hand, Jack refused to let go. Turning around, she stepped back into his embrace, "I don't want to let go…" he whispered back.

"I'm just going to change, Jack," she assured him.

"I know," he released her as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jack quickly slipped into one of the guest bathrooms to change and was back in the bedroom, anticipating the moment when he would have his arms around her.

In lieu of the t-shirt Jack had given her, she chose to wear the dress shirt he wore to work today which she found hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

She started to slip into his sweatpants, but realizing that the room felt warm, she contemplated sleeping in only her panties and his dress shirt, wondering if he'd disapprove.

Knowing that he would be accepting of anything she wanted to wear, but realizing that it would be unfair to him, she reluctantly slipped into Jack's sweatpants and walked out into the bedroom.

Jack was already in bed, wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He was under the covers with the comforter pulled back; his elbow resting on his pillow as his hand supported his head. Waiting for her to return, he both smiled and wiped several tears from his cheek, thankful that she was back home where he knew she belonged.

He patted the mattress and she slipped under the covers. He slid over next to her, and the moment his arms wrapped around her and their bodies touch he could feel himself becoming aroused. Truth be told, he was aroused and anticipating their body's touch long before she exited the bathroom.

Jack moved his hips away from her, but she already knew the impact her presence was having on him. She had already felt his firm member pressing against her hip, begging for action. Although she felt somewhat like a tease, she couldn't help being pleased and thankful for the affect she had over him.

Jack rolled over on his back, and released a thankful, yet frustrated breath, as she quickly followed, and rested her head on his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her and rested along her back as his fingers traced designs over the dress shirt she was wearing.

Her body experienced its own stirring emotions as she easily felt the tingling from his gentle touch through the material of her clothing.

The room was quiet, encouraging sleep, yet neither one closed their eyes, each afraid to do so for fear that the other would disappear.

"Jack," she whispered as her chin rested on her hands which were strategically placed on his chest. "May I ask you something?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you think I'm a tease?" she asked.

"No…why?"

"Right after the court hearing, I guess I became the talk around the imaginary water cooler."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"Jack, I didn't bring it up because of that; you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you needed to do, what your oath required you to do," she assured him. "I just heard some of the women talking about what a tease I must be."

"No, you aren't a tease. I knew soon after we started dating that you wanted to wait," he responded. "Trust me, you aren't pushing the limits any more than I am."

"May I ask you something else without you getting upset?"

"Honey, you can ask me anything," he replied.

"Have you ever dated a woman this long without sleeping with her? Wait, before you answer, I should clarify…I don't mean sleep together like we are, but…"

"I know what you mean, and no, I haven't."

"Did you date them expecting to sleep with them?" she asked.

"No, I don't think of it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth, I don't date a woman with the idea in mind that I'm planning to take her to bed."

"Okay, well if those women you dated were like me, and weren't planning to sleep with a man until marriage, would you have dumped them?"

"Honey, where is this coming from?"

"Jack, I'm just trying to understand how men think."

"If I'm interested in someone, and sleeping together wasn't on the table, no I would not walk away."

"Besides me…"

Jack interjected, "I know what you're asking, and no, there has been no other woman who has…"

Seeing his eyes well with tears, "What's wrong, Jack…I'm sorry; I never should have brought this up."

Elizabeth sat up as Jack scooted up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard.

"Don't ever be sorry for asking a question or bringing up a subject that you think may be difficult to discuss," he assured her. "Elizabeth, we have to be able to talk about everything, and feel comfortable doing so."

"Okay, so what upset you just now?"

"It's just that you are the only woman I have ever felt completely connected to when we're together, and so absolutely lost when we're apart," Jack rested his hand along Elizabeth's cheek. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and I'll do anything in my power to make you happy."

Elizabeth looked deep into his hazel eyes, and she could feel the warmth from his soul. Just like Jack was with her, she had never met a man who so wonderfully and yet frighteningly spun her world out of control. She'd never had difficulty remaining chaste with other men she'd dated; either she quickly saw no future, or their pushy, 'you owe me' attitude caused her to run as far as possible in the opposite direction.

Jack, on the other hand, was like no man she had known previously. He was kind, considerate, thoughtful; a typical Boy Scout, and she had been fighting within herself to keep from giving into the urges and desires that tugged so strong on her heart nearly since she had met him.

Elizabeth leaned closer, rolling her body over his. Her lips pressed gently against his as both of his hands cradled her face. At first, their kisses were gentle and tender, obliterating any thoughts previously contained by either of them. The worries of the past two weeks quickly evaporated much like a summer shower upon the hot pavement, as their blood warmed, and their desires began to soar.

With each subsequent kiss, the fire inside them raged. Elizabeth rolled the hem of Jack's t-shit between her fingers as she pulled the garment up his body and over his head, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed, their eyes never losing contact.

Already aroused, it did not take long for Jack to settle in, enjoying her touch, totally lost in the moment. Her lips made gentle, sensuous contact with his bare chest, as her tongue traced around his nipples. His eyes closed; his head leaned back, he moaned softly, and he was fairly certain that he had died and gone to Heaven.

She moved upward along his shoulders and onto his neck. Nibbling his earlobe, he didn't think he could handle much more. His hands on her upper arms rolled her over as his body followed hers.

Straddling her hips, his fingers entwined with hers as he raised her arms over her head. Her lips were aching for his; they were hot, wet, and ripe for anything he was willing to give her.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, but even in the darkness she could see explosions of light…shades of orange and red, yellow, and gold, as the liquid warmth quickly circulated throughout her body. His fingers worked the buttons on her shirt, and as the material fell away from her body, his lips met her bare skin.

She felt the intoxicating feeling of diving headfirst into an erupting volcano; scary, yet exciting and exhilarating, feeling lost until he touched her again, bringing her immediately back to the present.

As her shirt met his t-shirt in a pile on the floor, she seemed quite vulnerable lying underneath him in her bra and his sweatpants. His lips covered hers as a shiver ran down her spine. He could taste a hint of strawberries from her lip gloss, and the scent of her lavender and vanilla shampoo and conditioner filled his senses.

She could feel the pressure of his weight against her body as his lips brushed hers, innocently at first. It was almost as if he was waiting for her reaction, not certain where she stood on what was happening between them. Feeling no resistance or uncertainty from her, each subsequent kiss was more passionate, fierier, more demanding.

Jack was close to losing himself; the want, need and desire was so strong that turning away was becoming difficult and would soon be nearly impossible.

His finger slid under the strap of her bra, and he teased her, moving it slowly back and forth across her shoulder, wanting to continue, but not certain that he should.

Elizabeth smiled warmly; she wasn't sure that what she was doing was right for her, but she was quite aware of what her body wanted. She genuinely believed that she had never wanted anything more than this, and waiting no longer seemed necessary, or was it?

"E…liz…a…beth…" he whispered in a breathy tone. Jack was more aroused than he believed he had ever been in his entire life, and there was no doubt that he wanted her, all of her. But he looked into her eyes, and he quickly observed many different emotions…joy, love, want, need, desire, and whether she realized it or not…indecision.

Jack rolled over beside her and pulled the comforter up to cover her exposed body. He slipped his arm under her neck and as he lay on his back, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "I can learn what you like."

"Shh, Elizabeth, you aren't ready for this."

Raising her body up so that they were eye level, she was confused, "What are you doing; why would you say that?"

"Elizabeth, you still want to wait, and to be honest, I do too.," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I want you," he released a hard breath, "But, I don't ever want you to regret any times we spend together. We've waited this long; we can wait a little while longer."

"I guess they were right; I really am a tease…"

"Don't you ever call yourself that; I'm the one backing away, not you. But sweetheart, our honeymoon…" he closed her eyes, released a contented breath, and smiled as the image of them finally married settled in his mind. "Our honeymoon will be amazing…"

Jack leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt, slipping it over her body as they both attempted to settle in to sleep. She rolled on her left side and he snuggled in beside her. His arm around her waist pulled her close as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

As Elizabeth closed her eyes, visions of them together filled her head, and at this point, she was looking more forward to the honeymoon than the wedding.

The following morning, Elizabeth rose and left a sleeping Jack in bed. She went downstairs, put on a pot of coffee before slipping into the bathroom and changing into the clothes she wore the previous night.

Walking out of the bathroom, she disappointedly found that although she'd made noise hoping to wake him, Jack was still, however, asleep. She kissed his forehead before making her way back downstairs where she grabbed a cup of coffee, left him a note on the kitchen counter under his coffee cup and left to take a walk on the beach.

Sitting on her favorite piece of driftwood, Elizabeth contemplated the events of her most recent past. Not wanting to delve too deeply into the horrors that befell her upon her arrival in Virginia Beach, she did believe in fate, the stars aligning and all that seemed to go into her meeting of Jack, moving in next door to his dear friends, and falling in love with this man who seemed to be storybook written just for her.

She watched as the waves washed in, seemingly carrying all her concerns and worries back out as the water returned to the Bay.

She pondered her good fortune at meeting a man who she swore could hang the moon in the sky, put a smile on her face, and dry all of her tears with a simple glance, or a touch of his hand.

She thought about 'love' and the fact that you don't fall in or out of it. That it isn't a verbal quick fix to justify the satisfying of desires or needs or wants, and if you feel it, you do so for life. If you are fortunate to experience it, which she believed was truly the case between her and Jack, the feeling would never die; it is sacred and eternal, and simply becomes a way of life. She honestly believed that it is not a temporary feeling which somehow loses its truth over time, for if the love is lost, it was never truly there to begin with.

At that moment, she desperately missed having her journal into which she could release the thoughts, feelings and emotions that were contained inside her head and heart. However, simply releasing them into the salt filled air felt quite cathartic.

Elizabeth had not been gone long when Jack woke, stretched, and yawned before rolling over and opening his eyes. Expecting to see Elizabeth, he was both disappointed and concerned when she was nowhere in sight.

Jack jumped out of bed, dressed, and ran downstairs, calling her name as he entered the den. Seeing no sign of her, he ran outside, finally taking a cleansing breath when he observed her Jeep still sitting in his driveway.

The beachgoers were starting to arrive when he left his house, hiked over the dune and out onto the beach. A short distance ahead, he observed Elizabeth walking as the low tide rolled in.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he jogged up to her.

"Good morning; isn't it absolutely beautiful out here?" she asked as she looked out over the Chesapeake Bay.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were coming out here?"

"I guess you didn't get my note," she replied. "I left it under your coffee cup."

"I haven't gotten to coffee yet. I was worried about you," he responded. "To be honest, I thought you might have…"

"Run off again…" her hand rested along his jaw line, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I actually tried to wake you, but I assumed you were exhausted, and I thought you needed the rest."

Stepping up on her toes, her mouth covered his. He could taste the saltiness of her lips, caused by the breeze carrying the salt mist off the water. "Mmm, that right there makes for a good morning," she stated as she stepped back slightly and wrapped her arm through his.

"I have an idea," he commented as she turned to face him.

"Is it anything as perfect and this right here?" she asked.

"Let's go see Faith, and then I want you to do an Escape Room with me," he suggested.

"Escape Room?" she replied.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of them?" he asked as his fingers brushed several strands of windblown hair behind her ear.

"I have, but I've never done one. Is there one around here?" she inquired.

"Down at the beach…come on, it'll be fun, and it will be a relationship building experience for us," he explained.

"Okay; I'm game."

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were on their way to Faith's and Carson's.

"Oh, you know, I can't do the Escape Room today; I promised Faith that I'd meet her and Carson for dinner," Elizabeth remembered.

"You know, Carson asked me to meet them for dinner tonight; I'd almost forgotten about it," Jack responded.

"Hmm, Faith asked me earlier in the week…"

"Carson asked me a few days ago…"

They each looked at the other, "Set up…"

"They're good friends," Jack remarked as he pulled into Elizabeth's driveway.

They stepped out of the car and walked across the yard. Carson was cutting the grass while Faith watered the plants. The yard looked amazing, and if the backyard looked anywhere near as good as the front, and wedding would be beautiful there.

Carson shut off the lawnmower and Faith turned off the sprayer. They watched as Jack and Elizabeth walked into their yard holding hands and appearing quite happy.

"I have to say, it looks good to see you both together," Faith dropped the hose and walked over to hug them.

"Do you have time for us to talk?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Faith responded. "You go around back, and I'll bring us out something to drink."

Jack, Elizabeth, and Carson walked around to the side gate. "When did you put this here? It's beautiful," Elizabeth looked up, amazed at the white arbor, over the picket fence gate leading into the backyard, filled with various shades of pink flowers.

Carson responded, "Well, to be honest with you, Faith has always wanted one, but your wedding seemed to be the perfect time to have it constructed. Oh, and White's Nursery out in Deep Creek put all the flowers in. It looks nice if I do say so myself."

They continued through the gate and Jack and Carson took a seat on the patio furniture while Elizabeth walked around the backyard.

Seeing her four-legged love bug, she yelled, "Hey Maverick…"

He immediately left what he was doing and made a mad dash for his "person."

Elizabeth squatted down and braced herself for a major hit. Maverick slammed into her chest as they both went rolling.

Jack jumped up, "Elizabeth are you okay?"

She wanted to laugh, but with the wind knocked out of her, the making of any sound was impossible.

Jack ran over and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

She was still working on catching her breath but did manage to nod an answer to Jack's question.

"Is she okay?" Carson yelled out to which Elizabeth held up her hand.

"Here honey, let me get that for you," Carson stated as he jumped up and took the tray containing four glasses of lemonade from Faith and placed it on the picnic table.

Elizabeth walked back toward the group, "The yard looks beautiful and that arbor at the gate is gorgeous." She took a seat beside Jack, "I'm sorry for all the trouble, especially after you were so kind to offer to let us have the wedding here."

"Elizabeth, that's okay. Much of the stuff that I've done, I wanted to do anyway; your wedding was just the excuse I needed to get started."

"So, I assume the wedding is back on?" Carson smiled as he took hold of Faith's hand.

"Well, yes…" Jack quickly added.

"Luckily, I didn't cancel the food yet," Faith released a thankful breath.

"Well, actually, Jack and I would like to get married this weekend," Elizabeth stated, her sentence starting slowly, but quickly increased in speed.

"Like as in this weekend right here…" Faith coughed, choking down her sip of lemonade.

"No, next weekend," Elizabeth corrected herself.

"Elizabeth, your dress isn't ready, and the caterer isn't available before the original date you had set," Faith advised.

"Well, Jack and I can go to the Justice of the Peace, and we can have a party sometime during the summer," Elizabeth responded, knowing in her heart before even bringing up the topic that everything was going to need to be scaled down quite a bit.

"No, absolutely not. You wanted a wedding, and you're going to have a wedding. It just may mean that we have to change the food, and the flowers and the cake and your dress," Faith replied. Initially sounding inspired, as she rattled off the items on which they would need to compromise, she didn't seem so confident.

Faith rested her chin in her hand as she thought. "Okay, if you don't mind having a buffet of maybe hamburgers and hot dogs along with sides and appetizers, I think we can do that."

"That's fine with me..." Elizabeth stated. Glancing over at Jack she asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"Honey, I just want it to be a day that you remember, and I mean in a good way," he replied.

Faith placed her elbows on the picnic table, and she clasped her hands together, almost as if she were praying. "I'm just worried about you getting a dress."

"Well, that can't be helped, and if nothing else, I'll wear something I already have."

"Elizabeth, you need a new dress," Jack stated. "It's the start of our new life together; you need to start it with something new."

"I have an idea…" Faith smiled. "They're closed until Monday, but let's call the bridal shop on Monday, and first see if by some chance your dress has come in. If not, often they have dresses that they sell off the rack."

"Do you really think that they'd have something that I could fit in off the rack?"

Faith released a quick breath, "I wish I had your figure. I believe you could fit into just about anything they have in the store. But also, there are times when weddings fall through, and special-order dresses are not picked up. So, I'll bet there will be some dresses for you to choose from."

"Hey, what time are we supposed to meet you for dinner tonight?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Carson looked over at Faith.

"Oh, about that," Faith chimed in. "Carson and I knew we needed to do something to get you two talking, so we were setting you up."

"Don't worry guys; Elizabeth and I figured out what you were trying to do, and although it's not necessary, we do appreciate your concern."

"Hey, I have an idea, Jack wants me to go to this Escape Room thing with him…" Elizabeth suggested.

"Oh, Carson and I did that once when we went to visit his family. It's a blast," Faith advised.

"There's one in Virginia Beach; do you want to go with us?" Jack asked.

Before Carson could answer, Faith responded, "I have laundry to do, and Carson's "Honey Do List" is quite long, so maybe another time." Faith knew that the experience would be a good one for Jack and Elizabeth to work through on their own. "You guys go ahead, and you can come back by to pick up Maverick."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked. Trying to think of ways to get out of the activity, Elizabeth continued, "Don't you need me to stick around to work on wedding plans?"

"Nope; you two get your rings, the bouquets and boutonnieres, oh your dress and his tux or suit, whatever, and Carson and I will take care of the rest," Faith advised.

"What about the minister?" Jack asked.

"Have you met the family across the street?" Faith asked.

"No, actually I've been a nuisance here, I think, so I've been keeping my distance," Elizabeth replied.

Faith smiled warmly, "They don't think you're a nuisance. Elizabeth, they don't know what to say to you and Jack."

"What do you mean?" Jack interjected as he took a sip of lemonade and placed his glass back on the table.

"Well," Faith added, "They feel like if it hadn't been Elizabeth, it could have been one of their wives or daughters or sisters. So, they are thankful for what Elizabeth went through in order to catch the killer."

Elizabeth wiped a few tears that slipped down her cheeks, "I had no idea."

"Well, anyway, about the neighbors directly across from your driveway, the father is a minister, and he had told me that he'd be glad to perform the ceremony," Faith assured them. "So, I just have to tell him we need him next weekend."

"I appreciate everything you're doing. Whatever we get done, we get done, and whatever we don't, it'll be okay," Elizabeth resigned herself to simply being thankful for the end result. She turned to Jack, "As long as we're married, nothing else matters."

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Let's do the Escape Room, and on our way back we'll stop by the jewelry store."

"I have a better idea…let's stop by the jewelry store on our way to the Escape Room," Elizabeth suggested as she stood up from her seat quickly followed by Jack.

Elizabeth walked around to Faith and hugged her, "Thank you for everything. I have one more favor to ask…"

"What is it; I'll do what I can," Faith responded.

"My sisters won't be available for this upcoming weekend…"

"How do you know?"

"Because they are taking their families on a trip for spring break, so…will you be my Matron of Honor?"

Tears filled Faith's eyes, "I'd be honored."

Elizabeth hugged her again before saying goodbye and walking over to the gate. While admiring all the flowers and colors, she was unaware that Jack remained with Faith and Carson.

Jack reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card. Handing it to Faith he stated, "Take this and use it for anything you need for the ceremony, her dress, the decorations, anything. As for her dress, I want her to have her favorite, so please get her what she wants. Let me know if you need any help with the catering. As a former President of the Bar Association, I have given work to several different caterers, and they owe me. I'm not too proud to call in those favors."

"Okay, I'll let you know," Faith replied. "You two have fun, and we'll see you later."

Before heading down to the Escape Room, Elizabeth and Jack stepped next door where she filled two bags with clothes, pajamas, a bathing suit and Maverick's food and toys.

First stop after they left the Shepherd's was Parker's Fine Jewelry out on Laskin Road. It was a family owned business, one that had been around for decades. Jack quickly found what suited him, an 18k white gold 6mm wire finish comfort fit wedding band.

Elizabeth walked past several cases before just the perfect ring stopped her in her tracks. "That one, that's it right there…"

Pointing to an 18k white gold thin French cut diamond Eternity wedding ring, the salesclerk advised, "I'm sorry, but unless you can wear this one, we have to special order it."

"May I try it on?" Elizabeth asked.

Feeling much like this would be a sign to the success or failure of their pending wedding plans, the clerk pulled the ring from the tray and it slipped on her finger as if it were made for her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, "This is it, Jack. This is the one I want…"

"You got it," he stated as he pulled another credit card from his wallet and paid for both rings. He was handed the receipt, Elizabeth's ring in a beautiful velvet box, and received a promise that his ring would be back by next Friday.

They walked outside in the beautiful March sunshine, "It's really happening, isn't it?" she asked.

He smiled and took her hand. Bringing it to his lips, "Thank you…"

"For what; I mean, you bought the rings."

"For agreeing to advance the wedding. But you know, if we don't have time to get something done, and you really want it, please tell me."

"Jack, if I've learned anything through all of this, weddings are stressful, and they shouldn't be," she stated as they walked back to the car. "I love you, and that's really all that matters."

As he opened her door and she sat in the passenger seat, he squatted down beside her, "I realize that, but I also know that weddings are things that girl's dream years about. I want you to have a day that you will always remember."

Seeing tears pool in his eyes, and slipping over his eyelids, she brushed her thumb across his cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I love you so much, and…I want to give you the world."

"Jack, I don't need the world; I just need you…"

"Are you sure you're okay with the changes?"

"Jack, what's important is that we will be married, right? And, besides, I can wear anything to say 'I do…'"

Jack laughed softly as he stood up, "You could wear a burlap sack and you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Well, thank you for that, but I can guarantee that I won't be wearing burlap."

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to Escape 2 Win on Bonney Road. Walking inside, there was a sign on the wall which read…

"_**You, your friends, family or co-workers have 60 minutes to escape a "locked" room, by finding clues, solving puzzles, unlocking secret doors, and using elements found in the themed room to effect your escape. The key to success is teamwork! Only by working together will you be able to beat the clock and escape the room. Success depends on using a variety of skills and communication is the key."**_

There were several options to choose from, but as a "team," Jack and Elizabeth decided to tackle the Treasure Room.

They were led into the first area, a living room with a red velvet sofa, and a large curtain draped window with a picture of water, providing a beachy feeling.

Perusing the room together, they came across the first clue…

On the table were a bunch of matchsticks set in varying shapes and they were left to answer, "How many matchsticks will you need to remove to leave TEN?"

"Oh, that's easy, Jack… there are 15 matchsticks, so you have to remove five," she happily answered. "I'm doing math, Jack…" she laughed.

"Yes, you are, and technically 15 minus 5 leaves ten, but look at how they are formed. Do you see anything which would tell you which matchsticks you should remove?"

"Huh…"

"Look at the clue, and the fact the TEN is in capital letters."

"Okay, I see that. Oh wait, so, we remove specific matchsticks and it will spell out TEN, right?"

"You got it," he kissed her.

"Do I get a kiss for each one I get right?"

"Absolutely, but I believe I'm the winner in the long run."

The secret door opened, and they stepped into a parlor with antique wallpaper, a piano, grandfather clock and pictures, candle lighting and other items on the wall.

Hanging on the wall was clue number 2…

_**These 9 numbers spell out a word…**_

_**411391287**_

_**Can you decode the word using only this clue?**_

_**91968968=NONSENSE**_

"Yes, complete nonsense. Do you know what it's supposed to mean?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure we can figure it out."

"But Jack, the time is ticking away. If we don't get out, the room doesn't explode with us in it or something equally drastic, does it?"

Jack laughed at her anxious demeanor, "No, actually, the only thing you get is a sign which says something like, "I beat the such in such room."

"Have you ever beaten the room?" she asked.

"Once, but it's beaten me several times."

"Okay, let's put our heads together and figure this out," she suggested.

Taking her literally, Jack pulled her close as their lips met. It was a welcome distraction until…

"Hey guys, your time is ticking away…" a voice over the intercom sounded, startling them.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth went immediately back to working the clue, while Jack sat back and watched, wondering how he got to be so lucky.

"Okay, maybe "N" is the ninth letter in the alphabet," Jack offered.

As Elizabeth counted off the letters, she quickly realized that "I" was the ninth letter in the alphabet. "Nope, that's not it. But the way they've written it out, not all the numbers up top are in 'NONSENSE.'"

"Well," Jack thought for a moment, "9 starts with an 'N', and 1 starts with an 'O'…"

"Right, so if we use the first letter of each number in the clue…" she excitedly answered.

Jack chimed in, "The answer would be F-O-O-T-N-O-T-E-S."

"WOOHOO, we're cruising along," she giggled, excited to move to the next room, but realizing their time was ticking away.

The secret door opened and they entered into a third room; a den with a map on the wall, an airplane model hanging from the ceiling, wood paneling from the chair rail down, a table lamp and a leather bound book.

Elizabeth opened the book and found clue number 3…

_**Look at the map…**_

_**35 people are aboard a sinking ship.  
The ship will take 45 minutes to sink.  
There is only one lifeboat, it can hold 7 people.  
A round trip to the closest island takes the boat 11 minutes.  
How many people can possibly be saved?**_

"Oh crap, another math question," Elizabeth frustratingly responded.

"It's okay, we can work it out together," Jack assured her. "If we divide 11 into 45 we get four, so they can make four trips."

"But that still leaves a minute left over, right? They can take seven more, so that would be five trips."

"So, seven people times five trips equal 35."

"Jack, are you just trying to let me win?"

"Okay, so what do you think?

"Jack, seven people can leave on the boat, but it can't return to the ship on its own, so for every time it goes to the island carrying seven people, only six stay. So, six people times five trips are 30, right?"

"So, you say the answer is 30?" he asked.

"Nope, it's 31, because on the last trip you have seven people who stay…" she stated, feeling quite proud of herself.

Jack provided the answer for the room…31, and the door opened.

Elizabeth checked her watch, fourteen minutes left to go when they entered the fourth and final room, a study with a rolltop desk, a digital clock, pictures on the wall, a couple of chairs and a globe.

Seeing the digital clock displaying 00:00, the clue provided was…

_**How many times will the clock show three of the same number for one twenty-four-hour period?**_

"That's easy," Elizabeth stated. "1:11, 2:22, 3:33, 4:44, 5:55… so you have to multiply that for AM and PM."

"What about 10:00, 11:01, 11:10, 11:12, 11:13, 11:14, 11:15, 11:16, 11:17, 11:18, 11:19, 11:21, 11:31, 11:41, 11:51, 12:22…" Jack wrote out the possibilities. "I say 42," he pressed the number on the board, but there was a loud buzzer, and someone sounding much like the wicked witch of the west screaming, "NO."

Counting down, the clock on the wall seemed to be moving faster than it was when they first started.

"Wait Jack…maybe the numbers have to be consecutive, like 1:11, 2:22, 3:33, 4:44, 5:55, 10:00, 11:10, 11:11, 11:12, 11:13, 11:14, 11:15, 11:16, 11:17, 11:18, 11:19, 12:22… that's 17. What's 17 times two?"

"34…" Jack quickly responded.

"Plug it in…plug it in," she encouraged him to hurry as the seconds that were left were ticking away.

Jack plugged in '34,' the door opened as they entered the Exit Room and were greeted with bells and whistles signifying that they had successfully completed the Escape Room.

They were given a sign to hold which stated, "WE SURVIVED THE TREASURE ROOM."

Jack opened her car door and she slipped into her seat. She had left her phone in the car and was surprised when she checked her messages that there were four voicemails from Faith.

Worried about Maverick she immediately returned the call. "Is something wrong?" she asked as her heart pounded, and her stomach felt queasy.

"No, no, everything is okay; Maverick is fine. I have some other news, wonderful news," Faith offered.

Elizabeth released the breath she did not know she was holding, "What news?"

"I was talking with Carson, and you know that small bridal shop over on Birdneck?"

"Uh, no, remember I haven't lived here that long. So, what about the shop?"

"Carson plays golf with the husband of the woman who owns it. He called his friend, and his wife will let you come in this evening after the shop closes to shop for a dress."

"Really, are you serious?"

"Absolutely…when can you get here?"

"What if we meet you at the shop; could you give me a ride home afterward?"

"I'd be glad to. Can you be there is about thirty minutes?"

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Honey would you drop me off at the bridal shop on…"

Turning her attention back to the phone, "Faith, what was the name of the street?"

"Birdneck…"

"Jack, can you take me to the bridal shop on Birdneck?"

"Sure," he stated as he pulled out of the Escape Room parking lot and headed for Birdneck Road.

Fighting with traffic, Jack and Elizabeth were a few minutes late, meeting Faith in the parking lot.

"You'll give her a ride home?" Jack asked, directing his question to Faith.

"Sure, we'll be home later."

Elizabeth leaned over and pressed her lips to his, "It's coming together, honey."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth's excitement and enthusiasm. As she got out of the car, he watched her walk with a spring in her step into the bridal shop. The door was closed and locked as the women disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Hi, I'm Danielle. So, who's the bride?"

"I am; I'm Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Hi Elizabeth; it's very nice to meet you." Danielle turned to Faith, "And I assume you are Carson's wife, Faith?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for doing this."

"I'm happy to. I'm a sucker for romance, so if I can help fulfill a dress dream, then I'm happy to do it."

Elizabeth glanced around. Although the shop was small, there were still racks and racks of dresses, and she had to believe that there was something on one of those hangers that would be perfect for her.

"Okay, so Elizabeth, when is your wedding day?" Danielle asked.

"Saturday…"

"Okay, can we narrow that down just a bit; which Saturday?"

"Um, next Saturday…"

"As in a week away?"

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Did you just get engaged?"

"No, and our wedding was originally scheduled for April 7th, but…"

"Oh honey, you look perfect, and I can't imagine you showing by the 7th."

"Excuse me…"

"I'm sorry, but no need to be shy. I get pregnant women in here all the time. We'll get you hooked up before you start showing."

"No…no, I'm not pregnant."

"Is your fiancé being deployed?"

"No, we just want to get married sooner than we'd planned, and my fiancé doesn't want me to miss out on the dress."

"Okay, so did you have a dress picked out?"

"Yes, but it's not due to arrive until after next week, so it won't be here in time."

"Okay, so what you need is a dress that you can wear off the rack."

Faith jumped in, "Well, do you ever have dresses available that brides didn't pick up?"

"Oh, I do have a beautiful dress that will hug your curves perfectly."

Danielle disappeared momentarily and returned with a lace and chiffon mermaid style dress. There was a skin tone panel covered by floral lace appliques from the sweetheart neckline down to the knee where several layers of tulle flared, giving the dress a finished appearance.

Oh, that's beautiful," Faith mentioned as Elizabeth followed Danielle behind the changing screen.

"Are you allowed to breathe when you wear a dress like this?" Elizabeth asked as Faith giggled.

Stepping out from behind the partition, Elizabeth looked beautiful, but Faith could tell by her expression that this certainly was not "the one."

The next dress was not leaving Elizabeth with much hope that either she'd find anything to wear, leaving her with the final option of a burlap sack.

Elizabeth knew that this dress was not what she was looking for but tried it on hoping that this would be one of those items that would surprise her. It did…it looked worse on than it did on the hanger.

As Elizabeth stepped out from behind the partition, Faith knew that this dress, a simple sheath silhouette with scalloped lace, a front slit with two different contrasting lace trims, was perfect for someone, but Elizabeth certainly didn't have "that glow," causing Danielle to continue looking.

The next dress showed great promise. Elizabeth slipped behind the partition to try on an A-line, with a lace bodice, a band at the waist and a flowing tulle skirt.

When she stepped out, the smile on Elizabeth's face said it all…this was the dress she wanted. As she and Faith talked about jewelry, a headband or a veil, Danielle approached carrying a notecard.

"I'm so sorry, but this one isn't available," Danielle remarked, her embarrassment at letting this mistake slip by was quite noticeable.

"What do you mean it isn't available?" Elizabeth asked.

"This tag goes to the dress and it fell off as I pulled it from the rack. Someone put it out for purchase, but the bride who ordered it is still planning to pick it up," Danielle explained. "I'm so sorry."

Walking back into the stockroom, Danielle returned with two dresses. "These two are available, and if either of them fit, you can take it with you."

Stepping back behind the partition for what was beginning to feel like the millionth time, Elizabeth stepped out wearing a beautiful blush lined A-line dress with flower lace appliques, sheer lace with appliqued sleeves and a plunging neckline.

"Whoa, this leaves little to the imagination," Elizabeth stated as she did her best to keep her "girls" in place.

"That is beautiful, Elizabeth, and I'm sure Jack would love it," Faith offered her opinion.

Elizabeth looked to Danielle, "Is it possible to put in a flesh tone liner to cover up some of the cleavage?"

"It is, but I don't do the alterations here, and it would need to be sent off; you wouldn't get it back in time.

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. "Well, let's hope the last dress is a winner…" she stated as she followed Danielle behind the partition.

As soon as Elizabeth stepped around the partition, Faith observed the tears in her eyes. Was she happy or was she sad? The answer came quickly.

"Faith, this is it…it's the one," Elizabeth announced as she stood on the circular pedestal and viewed the silk ballgown with see-through lace corset and illusion neckline, Mikado princess skirt with pockets, and an available lace bolero.

It's a bit sexier than what I was thinking, but it is beautiful," Elizabeth stated as she slowly turned, taking in every aspect of this gorgeous gown.

"Well, I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind sexy…" Faith smiled. "Elizabeth, it's beautiful, and if you feel too exposed, you can wear the bolero that matches."

Elizabeth glanced at the price tag and for both items the total was $4250. "WOW, that's just a lot of money to spend for a few hours. Is it really worth it?" Elizabeth asked Faith after Danielle walked into the back to pull out some veils and headbands.

"Well, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Jack gave me his credit card, and told me to buy you whatever you wanted."

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth responded, "He's such a good man. I love him so much, but Faith, I have the money; I don't need him to buy it. I guess the practical side of me wonders if it's stupid to spend this much money on something that I'll only wear once for a few hours."

"Do you love it?" Faith asked.

"I do…"

"Then I think we should get it," Faith replied.

"We need to get you a dress too…" Elizabeth stated, realizing that the time crunch was still on.

When Danielle returned with several head pieces, Faith remarked, "Elizabeth, why don't you have your hair in a French braid, and we can insert silk flowers down the middle."

"I like that idea…" Elizabeth replied. "Okay, I'm done. Do you have anything for a Matron of Honor?" Elizabeth asked.

Faith and Elizabeth were either tired, or simply lucky, because the first dress brought out for Faith to try received a "thumbs up" by both women.

Standing on the pedestal and looking in the mirror, Faith had a déjà vu moment of searching for her own wedding dress many years ago. The long chiffon dress in pale pink provided an aura of dreamy romance from the softly pleated, plunging V-neckline to the billowy, floating full circle skirt. The faux wrap style bodice was matched with adjustable spaghetti straps to ensure the perfect fit.

As Elizabeth paid the bill for both dresses, they carried their purchases out to the car, securing them safely on the hanger in the back seat.

"Let's go to MacGregor's and get a glass of wine. I think we both need to relax after that," Faith suggested.

"I'd have to agree with you."

On their way back to Elizabeth's they pulled into MacGregor's, located on the water only a few miles from Jack's house. They stepped inside, ordered two glasses of wine, and took them out on the deck where they sat and listened to the waves roll onto shore.

"Do you really think we can pull this off, Faith?"

"I certainly do. It may not be the grandest of weddings, but I think it will be beautiful," Faith responded. "I want to thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me…I should be thanking you for everything you've done. Asking you to be my Matron of Honor was a no-brainer in my book."

"Well, I'd like to thank you for that too, but…I love Jack like a brother. I met him through Carson, but we've known each other forever, it seems. I want to thank you for loving him as much as you do. I knew you two would be perfect together when I first met you," she laughed as she placed her glass of wine back on the table. "I just didn't know that you two had already met."

"I do love him," Elizabeth responded as tears slipped from her eyes and were quickly dried by the breeze coming off the bay. "He is the best man I have ever known, and I almost gave all of that up because of my pride and hurt feelings."

"But you didn't, and you worked it all out. This wedding is going to be perfect…"

The two chatted about details which needed to be attended to, with Faith advising Elizabeth that she took her Matron of Honor duties quite seriously and for her not to worry.

Faith pulled into Jack's driveway, "Is it okay if you take my dress with you? I'll be changing at your house anyway, and I'm afraid that Jack will be tempted to peek…"

"No problem; I'll take care of it."

Elizabeth walked inside and found Jack sitting on the sofa with Maverick's head resting on a pillow in his lap talking to his mother on the phone.

"Mom, I've never been happier," Jack stated, while Elizabeth, not wanting to eavesdrop, but finding it difficult not to, stood quietly. "Now I know what dad meant when he said that you were the breath in his lungs. That's the way I feel about Elizabeth. She makes me feel alive…"

Jack continued, "Hey, I tried to call Tom today to see if he would be my best man, but I couldn't reach him."

"I'm sure that he won't miss this occasion."

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to take Maverick out for a walk before Elizabeth gets home…"

"Where is Elizabeth tonight?"

"She is trying on wedding dresses," Jack responded. "I'm so glad she agreed to move up the wedding. I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle," the emotion in his voice was easily noted.

As Jack finished his conversation and hung up the phone, he wiped his eyes before turning around to grab Maverick's leash from the table. Startled, he smiled, but seeing nothing in her hand he quickly frowned. "No dress?"

She quickly smiled, "Yes, I found one and Faith is keeping it at her house, so you won't be tempted to peek."

"Maverick and I were going out for a walk. Would you like to go with us?" he asked.

"You go ahead, and I'll meet you on the beach. I need to call my parents."

Once Jack and Maverick were outside and the front door closed behind them, she dialed her parent's number.

"Hi honey," her father announced when he answered the call.

"Hi daddy; is mom home?"

"Yes, just a minute and I'll get her," he stated as he got up to go find Grace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing great, and I actually want to talk to both of you."

With both parents now on speaker phone, Elizabeth stated, "Jack and I are getting married next Saturday. Will you be able to come down?"

"Why the change?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Oh, are you pregnant?" Mrs. Thatcher asked. "I mean, it's okay if you are; it just means you'll give us a grandchild before originally planned.

"No, I'm not pregnant…"

"Oh, thank heavens…" Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Will you be able to come?"

"Of course, we'll be there, but is something going on? I mean you're only advancing it a few weeks and it's not like he's shipping out for war or something," Mr. Thatcher asked. "So, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Jack and I just want to be married, and I'd go to the Justice of the Peace, but Jack has this idea that I'll regret not having a wedding…so, we're having a wedding."

"We'll be there, probably on Wednesday or Thursday," her father promised. "I need to take care of a few things at the office and then we'll be down."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, took off her shoes and socks and headed out to the beach to find the two men in her life.

Walking over the dune she observed Jack and Maverick approximately a block down on the beach. Jack appeared to be talking with two young women while Maverick played with the chocolate Labrador the women apparently were walking.

Elizabeth approached and Jack immediately took her hand, "This is my fiancé, Elizabeth." He turned to Elizabeth and stated, "This is Pam and Susan, they live down on Lookout Road. Oh, what's your dog's name?"

"Barkley," Pam responded. Turning to Susan, she added, "I guess we should get going."

Susan turned to Jack and Elizabeth, "It was nice meeting you both. Have a nice evening."

"You too," Jack and Elizabeth said in unison.

Calling Maverick over to them, Jack snapped the leash onto his collar to allow Barkley to leave with his people without being followed.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they headed back to the house. Walking inside, Jack finally broke the silence, "You know I wasn't flirting…"

"When…?"

"Just now, with those two women."

"Jack, if I didn't feel like I could trust you, I wouldn't be marrying you."

"You thought I was out on a date last night," he reminded her.

"Jack, we weren't together, and as I told you last night, I didn't expect you to wait around for me. So, if you had started dating someone…"

"Stop right there," he blurted out. "I have never been happier in my life than when I'm with you. You will always be the only woman for me."

"And you will always be the only man for me. I love you, Jack Thornton."

Jack stood in front of her, stepping closer as his finger ran along her hairline, sweeping a rogue strand of her hair behind her ear. His finger under her chin lifted her face upward as their lips met.

She felt as though she had been drugged; both by his words and his touch, each one equally intoxicating. Their mouths opened slightly, as their soft lips met, and their tongues searched.

Jack lifted his head and waited for Elizabeth to open her eyes. When she did, he was again struck by her loveliness, both inside and out. He watched, searching her face, waiting as she returned from the sensual place where his kiss had just taken her.

"You are an amazing man, Jack, and I love you more than I could have ever dreamed possible," her breath was becoming ragged as her want for him increased.

He marveled at the deep blue depths of emotion in her eyes, and his lips met hers again. There was no doubt, she was his favorite meal. He nibbled at her lips, savoring their taste, their softness. Her hands walked up his muscular arms, finding their way around his neck, as her fingers feathered through the locks of hair at the nape of his neck. Her touch sent a wave of pleasure through him.

His mouth covered hers with each subsequent kiss being more passionate than the one before. He stepped back and met her eyes once again. They were each breathing heavily, and Jack frustratingly uttered, "I wish it was Saturday."

"It is Saturday…"

"Not the Saturday I'd like it to be," he stepped back and turned away. "Could she possibly be as aroused as me?" he thought, realizing that the tenting of his jeans easily gave away his body's desires.

She noticed, "Jack, maybe I should stay at my place this week. I don't think that being this close is fair to you, so maybe outta sight, outta mind?"

"Elizabeth, don't you know you're always on my mind? No, I don't want you to leave."

Feeling that they needed a little space, she stated, "I'm going to take a shower."

Elizabeth stood in the shower of the master bath as the hot water ran down her body. She couldn't get Jack or the desire to be with him out of her mind. Realizing that it was impossible for him to hide his want for her, she had to admit that it was pleasing to know that she had such an effect upon him.

Jack changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and lay in bed listening to the shower, visualizing the water running over her naked body. He found it concerning that he was jealous of an object, the water, as it covered her body, touching places that, so far, he'd only dreamed of.

As the door opened, she stepped out into the bedroom and slipped under the covers that he had already pulled back for her.

Elizabeth began laughing when Jack whispered, "Only seven more sleeps…"

Elizabeth rolled over on her back, "Look, we're grownups here. I can sleep next door in one of the guest rooms, or I can sleep at my house, but for seven more sleeps, as you say, having you lying beside me is going to be difficult."

"I don't want you to leave. The last two weeks I was miserable," he reminded her.

"I was miserable too, but Jack, this time if I stay at my place it doesn't mean we aren't together. It's just giving us some space because we know we can't…"

"Honey, I know we can't. It's just that I don't sleep when you aren't here. Please stay…" he asked as he lay on his left side, his bent elbow on his pillow as his head rested on his hand.

"Okay, but Friday night I have to stay at my place."

"Why…?"

"Jack, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride after midnight on the day of the wedding."

Jack released a harsh breath, "Okay, one night."

"My parents will be here Wednesday or Thursday, and I can just let them stay at my house."

"How did they take the news?"

"Well, after my mom told me that it was okay that I was pregnant, and they were looking forward to us giving them a grandchild sooner than anticipated, just the fact that we want to get married earlier went over great."

Elizabeth reached over and shut off the light on her bedside table. In the darkness she felt his arm slip around her waist, and she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "You're the reason the sun shines in my world."

Elizabeth rolled over on her back, "Is it because you're a lawyer that you always know what to say?"

"Well ma'am, I'm actually a Judge, and a great judge of character at that. I knew you were the one for me when I first met you. But sadly, we both know that I do not always say the right things, especially where you are concerned.

"Well, you said all the right things when you asked me to marry you…"

"Yes, three times, actually."

"But if you recall, I said 'Yes' all three times."

Jack rested his head on his pillow as his left arm slid under her neck and she rolled over on her side away from him. Holding his hand as she turned over, his right arm rested along her waist as they attempted to fall asleep.

She closed her eyes and was asleep quickly. The excitement of dress shopping was exhausting and the feeling of security he provided her allowed her body to completely relax.

It took Jack slightly longer to relax. He lay quietly listening to her breathe, thinking of the long and hard road they'd had. He pondered the fact that he almost lost her to violence before he'd had the opportunity to know her, and how someone she considered to be a dear friend was nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. They almost did not get passed the multitude of misunderstandings, which ironically have since brought them closer and caused them to hopefully think before they speak. But just knowing that she was with him, and all was right in their world allowed him to eventually close his eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth felt the warmth of the sun slipping through the slight cracks in the blinds and although her eyes remained closed, she was slowly waking to what she oddly thought was the smell of bread baking. She stretched as the scent became stronger.

Suddenly Jack stepped into the bedroom carrying a tray which contained two eggs, sunny side up, in the shape of hearts, a golden-brown croissant, a cup of coffee, and seven red roses.

"Jack," she called out as he placed the tray over her lap, leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep?" she asked as she admired his handiwork.

"I did, but I was up early, and I figured you would be hungry."

"I am, but my…heart-shaped eggs? They look too good to eat."

"Well they look better that the other six that didn't turn out so well," he admitted. "You eat and I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"Please stay in here with me; I'll help you clean the kitchen."

Elizabeth glanced down at the tray; may I ask where you found roses this early in the morning?"

"The front rose bush…" they both mentioned in unison.

"And the heart shaped eggs?" she asked.

"My mom made cookies for Valentine's Day a few years ago and left the cookie cutters."

"Well, I have to say, you do know how to make a woman feel special."

After breakfast, they walked downstairs with Jack leading the way carrying the tray. "Why are you running?" she asked as he seemed to be nearly sprinting to the kitchen.

Stepping into the den, she could see the mess he'd left in the kitchen, broken eggs, a tray of burnt croissants, and broken shells on the counter. Maverick barked to remind them that he was present and needed out.

"Has Maverick been fed?" she asked.

"He sure has…I'm sorry about the kitchen, but I'll clean it up."

"Jack, if you'll take Maverick out for a run, I'll take care of the kitchen."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…"

Jack and Maverick walked outside and headed over the dune and out onto the beach.

A short while later, after cloroxing Jack's kitchen, and tying up the garbage bag, Elizabeth carried it outside and tossed it in the trash can. She glanced at the rose bush, now missing the beautiful flowers that once grew strategically in the middle, realizing that he did not stagger what he clipped. But then if she recalled correctly, the ones he chose were currently the most beautiful roses on the bush.

Elizabeth walked down to the beach and observed Maverick running in the water as Jack kept a close eye on him. She walked up behind him. Unnoticed she slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled up close to his body, "Guess who?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure…"

She stepped back and swatted his shoulder, "Not sure. How many women do you have coming up and putting their arms around you?"

He turned around and his laughter had her quickly laughing as well. "Oh, you were teasing me…"

Jack took her hand, "What do you say we head back home and work on any final arrangements for the wedding…or rather you do the arrangements for the wedding, and I'll handle the honeymoon."

With both in agreement, they called Maverick and the family headed home.

Elizabeth fixed a fresh pot of coffee, and they each sat down at opposite sides of the table with their computers to work on their respective projects.

Elizabeth sent out emails to several people from work, Janice, Maury, and Bridgett to invite them to the wedding. She then moved on to designing her bouquet online, as well as the flowers for both mothers, and Faith, and the boutonnieres for the men.

"Hey," she called out causing Jack to look up from what had held his interest for quite some time. "Don't forget to invite Lee and his wife."

"Oh, I'll do that right now."

"If there is anyone specific that you want to invite, call them, or send it by email, because no invitation will get there in time by mail. Or just give me their contact info and I'll send it out."

"I'll call Lee…" Jack stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the picture for Lee's contact.

"Hey Jack, long time no hear. What's up?"

"I'm getting married…"

"I know, next month; I have it down on the calendar."

"Well, we moved it up to next Saturday. I really want you and Rosie there."

"Oh Jack, did you get her pregnant?"

"Why does everybody assume that? No, I did not. We just don't want to wait any longer. So much has happened and we both realize that life is short, and we don't want to miss out on anymore time together," Jack explained. "So, you and Rosie will be there, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it, Jack. Oh, and this may not be the best time to tell you, but the Commonwealth is working on a plea agreement with Steve."

"Excuse me…a plea agreement; nothing short of him being held for the rest of his life will be sufficient," Jack angrily remarked as his tone quickly caught Elizabeth's attention.

"He's still locked up though, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and I don't expect him to be released anytime soon, if ever," Lee clarified.

Jack stood up and walked outside. Leaning against the railing he responded, "You know, he could have killed her, and I don't want him near her ever again."

"Jack, I know, and I'll do what I can to push for the harshest penalty. Oh, and you'll never guess who called me…"

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"Amanda Fisher."

"She's alive?"

"Yes, and so is her cousin. They live in Washington, D.C., and somehow they found out that Steve had been locked up."

"Well, I had my doubts that they were okay, but I'm glad they are."

"Okay, now back to happier subjects, can I do anything to help you with the wedding?"

"No, it will be simple; I just want her to have a wedding. I feel bad that it isn't grand or what she's probably dreamed of, but we can always do something more elaborate later."

"You know Jack, I've talked to Elizabeth a time or two, and I get the impression that elaborate isn't for her. This simple wedding will be perfect."

After ending his call, Jack turned around and found Elizabeth standing in the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is he out, Jack?"

"No honey, he's not," Jack stated as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and rushed over to her. Wrapping her in his arms, he held her close and tight, "He'll stay locked up."

"Jack, you can't promise that."

"No, but I will always keep you safe," he promised. "Oh, Lee had one bit of good news…"

"What was that?"

"Amanda and her cousin are alive and living in Washington, D.C."

A look of relief covered her face, "Well, that's wonderful to know, but Jack, is he getting out?"

"Honey, he's working on a plea deal with the Commonwealth, but I don't see him getting out any time soon."

He could feel her stiff body begin to soften, "Honey, we aren't going to worry about him, okay?"

"I'll try…it's sad, Jack, because I had almost forgotten about him."

Jack led her back into the house, "Let's finish up here and then we can go for a drive or something…whatever you want to do."

Elizabeth sat back down and returned to finalize the purchase of her flowers. She found her bouquet at a local florist with online ordering. It consisted of white roses, seeded eucalyptus, ivory roses, spray roses, Lysimachia, and Dusty Miller leaves. Since Faith's dress was a pale pink, her bouquet consisted of ivory and pink roses. The boutonnieres consisted of two pale pink roses, and the corsages were three pink roses.

With Jack unable to see her computer screen, she continued to another web site. Seemingly a bit risqué in her mind as she looked for her wedding night apparel, Elizabeth's heart practically stopped when she observed pictures of typical honeymoon lingerie. Either the material in the lingerie was see-through, or nonexistent, either way, she did not see herself wearing most of the outfits shown.

Wondering if men prefer to see their wife in something of that nature, she looked up from her computer, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure…what?"

"I'm looking for…um, it's just that I'm trying to find something for our…Jack, do men…" the more she talked, the more she rambled.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Okay, I'm just going to ask," she stated as she turned the screen around to face him. "Do I need to wear something like this on Saturday night…"

"Jack…Jack," she called out.

Looking at a picture of four women in various styles of sexy lingerie, he did not see them. However, Jack couldn't help but to super impose Elizabeth into each garment. Certain that he was having a massive stroke, Jack found it nearly impossible to think, speak or breathe.

"Is this what men expect their new wives to wear; cause I have to be honest with you, I want to make you happy, but I don't see myself wearing anything like this."

As his eyes remained fixed on the pictures, she asked, "Jack, are you breathing?"

Jack swallowed hard, "I have to tell you that you in any of those is quite the turn on, but you get what you feel comfortable in. If that's flannels, you'll still be the most beautiful woman ever."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he quickly kissed the top of her head and left the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," he called back to her.

With him out of the room, she continued searching. "Holy cow; she might as well be wearing nothing," she gasped at an outfit where the model's voluptuous breasts were barely held by the see-through lace and she was not even certain that there were any bottoms. "But then again, I guess that's the point…" she muttered.

Elizabeth placed her order to be picked up from the local shop, Delicate Secrets. None of the items she placed in her shopping cart compared to her comfortable flannels, but she smiled at the thought, _**I won't be in it that long anyway. **_Truthfully, she felt that any of her three purchases would be fine on her wedding night. There was a blue jersey knit with lace lined V-neck, spaghetti straps, and elastic which ran just under her bust, somewhat accentuating her breasts; a satin camisole and shorts set in navy blue, and an off-white somewhat sheer, V-neck nightgown with a lace bodice, spaghetti straps and a slit up her left thigh (her compromise to what she assumed Jack desired).

She checked out, giggling at the thought that Jack should pay for them, since they are more for him than her. Just before hitting the "Pay Now" button, a screen appeared advising that since she had purchased three things, there would be an additional item in her bag, a free gift. "Hmm, so free is good…"

The next week started with Elizabeth prioritizing reports, visits, and case notes which needed to be completed by Wednesday. Luckily, she had no court after Tuesday, so she knocked on Bryan's door, and as her supervisor, she asked for ten days off.

"WOW is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's perfect, but Jack, I mean Judge Thornton and I are getting married on Saturday and well, I just wanted to take the week off afterward," she advised. "He's planning the honeymoon," she stated before realizing how it sounded. Feeling the heat rising from her chest, she just knew that her neck, and face were turning red.

"Well, let me know if it's okay," she stated as she started for the door.

"Of course, it's okay," Bryan responded.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome; congratulations."

Jack managed to continue his dockets for the week after the wedding, and for those cases that needed to be heard, a substitute judge was scheduled to be brought in.

As the week rolled along, Jack finalized the plans for their honeymoon, most of which he was able to move from the original date to next week.

Elizabeth parents arrived in town on Wednesday afternoon, and Elizabeth found it difficult to stay with Jack while they were at her house. So, Wednesday evening, they went out to dinner and Jack remained at her house before leaving for home in the early hours of the morning.

On Thursday, Jack arrived at Elizabeth's house at 7:30 to pick up her father. He had wanted to sit in Jack's court while in town, and Jack was more than happy to oblige him.

With Mr. Thatcher spending the day with Jack, Elizabeth, her mother, and Faith took care of last minute errands which included a trip to the florist to pick up the bouquets, and boutonnieres, and practically a drive by for Elizabeth as she embarrassingly darted into Delicate Secrets to grab her unmentionables.

As she was leaving the lingerie store, 'Kitten,' or at least that's what her name tag stated, yelled out, "Don't forget to check out your free gift."

While the three women sat in the Starbucks located in the same shopping complex as Parker's Fine Jewelry, Elizabeth excused herself to go next door on the guise of picking up Jack's wedding band.

While there, she picked up a pink opal necklace on a white gold chain for Faith as a thank you gift. Not expecting Jack's ring to be in until tomorrow she did not even ask. As she was heading toward the door to leave, the salesclerk who had previously helped her and Jack stepped out of the back stockroom.

"Are you here to get your fiancé's wedding band? It just came in."

"Oh, that's great. No, I was picking up a gift for my Matron of Honor, but I'll pick his ring up if that's okay."

"Sure, let me go get it…"

Elizabeth returned to Starbucks with the bag containing Faith's gift in her purse, and the one holding Jack's ring in her hand.

Once they returned home, Faith and Elizabeth slipped back into her bedroom where she pulled the lingerie she had purchased from its bag. The three items she ordered were as she expected, and she was willing to wear any one of them. Then the fourth item, the free one was pulled from the bag and Elizabeth simply shook her head.

It was in blue, a one piece with lace strips covering her breasts…barely, with open cleavage and both straps which went over the right shoulder. The lower half was cut out in a side laying "V" on the right side of her waist with a mesh abdominal panel and lace in a provocative "V" covering her pelvis.

"Uh, this one is a definite 'no.'"

"Well, I certainly don't know about Jack, and I'm sure he will be excited by anything you wear, or don't wear for that matter," Faith joked as both women giggled, "But Carson would love this."

"Well, if you don't think it's weird that I give you lingerie, please take it. I know I'll never wear it."

"Are you sure?"

"I can guarantee that I'll never wear it," Elizabeth assured her as Faith thanked her, stuffed it in a bag and headed home.

As Elizabeth watched her walked across the yard she thought, _**"Oh no, now I'll have the visual of her wearing that for Carson. I'm afraid that it can't be unseen."**_

That night, Jack's intent was to spend the evening with his future in-laws, and Elizabeth before heading home where he would disappointedly spend the night alone.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher excused themselves to go to bed, leaving Jack and Elizabeth in the den watching a movie. It wasn't long before the movie was watching them.

Jack was sitting on the sofa, his arm around Elizabeth. By morning, Jack hadn't moved, but Elizabeth was stretched out on the sofa with her head resting on a pillow in his lap.

"Remind you of anything?" Mrs. Thatcher asked her husband when they ventured into the den the following morning.

"Yeah, that one night we fell asleep and I stayed over by accident. Your dad was livid," he responded.

"Elizabeth is a good girl, and any time he looks at her, I can see the love he feels for her," Grace replied.

"She's a lucky girl. I think she's found a man who loves her as much as I love you," William whispered as they walked past them and into the kitchen.

Luckily, Jack was off on Friday, especially since he had slept in his clothes, which were now wrinkly, and he had nothing to change into. Once they woke, Jack apologized for falling asleep, drank a cup of coffee with Elizabeth and her parents and left to go home and finish last minute arrangements he was responsible for.

Elizabeth called Faith and invited her to have a girl's day out where they planned to have mani-pedis, and a nice lunch. Faith agreed and off they went.

That evening, Elizabeth, Jack, her parents, his mother, Tom, and Faith participated in a rehearsal of the ceremony. Reverend Culpepper, Elizabeth's neighbor, put her at ease, and when Jack handed him an envelope, he refused to accept compensation for his services.

Following the rehearsal dinner at Catch 21, located on the boardwalk at Virginia Beach, Faith and Carson expressed the need for everyone to get a good night's sleep. Her parents went inside and left Jack and Elizabeth sitting on the front porch.

They talked for hours about everything in general and nothing in particular. At 11:55 pm, Jack stood, held out is hand which she gladly accepted.

"Elizabeth, I love you and I look forward to seeing you in about 18 hours at the altar," he whispered as he stepped closer and kissed his fiancé one final time Their next kiss would be as husband and wife.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21- With This Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

_**Chapter 21- With This Ring**_

_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_

_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_

_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_

_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_

_**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT****_

_**NOTE: As you can see there are multiple steam alerts for this chapter. Please know that it is not my intention to offend anyone, but this is their wedding and wedding night, so if heat, steam, and desire aren't what you are looking for, please don't go any further. If you do venture in, please do not complain, because you have been warned…**_

As Jack walked toward his SUV, he suddenly stopped and turned around; "Is it okay if Maverick comes home with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I think us guys need to be together before the girl comes into our relationship," he stated before realizing how it sounded. "That didn't come out like I'd intended. Anyway, we can go on a run tomorrow morning, and I'll bring him with me when I come over."

"Sure," Elizabeth agreed as Maverick leapt from the front porch and ran to Jack following his encouragement.

"Oh wait, I ordered something for you, and it arrived today. Just pack it away for the honeymoon," she stated as she ran inside, returning a moment later with a package that hadn't yet been opened in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just something for you tomorrow night," she responded with a slight rosiness in her cheeks. "You know, I have something that I'll wear tomorrow night, and now you do too."

"Um, I wasn't planning on wearing clothes."

"Okay, just wear it under your tux then…"

With Maverick in the car, Elizabeth yelled out, "Hey, you haven't said anything about the honeymoon, are you going to tell me how to pack?"

Jack had one minute before midnight, so he ran to the porch, "We're going to the beach, I won't say which one, clothing is not encouraged…and I'm most definitely not teasing this time!" he kissed her once more before sprinting to his SUV.

With his hands over his eyes to be certain not to peek, he suddenly realized the need to ask, "You do have a passport, right?"

"I sure do; so, we're going out of the country?" she asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out which country," Jack stated as he slipped into his SUV. Needing to open his eyes to drive, he fought the urge to look at her one final time, not wanting to take the 'bad luck after midnight' thing to task.

Jack and Maverick had barely walked in the door when his phone chimed signifying a text.

"There's a bag in the chair in our bedrm. Outfit 4 Maverick 4 wedding. Please bring…"

"Our bedrm; I like the sound of that…"

"Focus Jack…"

"Trust me, I am…it's just my focus may not b the same as yours…"

"Call me. I want 2 hear ur voice…"

"I'm not tempting fate…"

"Huh…?"

"I can't c u after midnight, so I'm not sure I can talk 2 u either…"

I love u, Jack…"

"I love u 2…"

"I was going 2 get dressed at Faith's, but I'll do that here, so u can go 2 their house whenever…"

"I'll c u at the altar…" Jack responded.

"I'll b there, Jack. Oh, when do we leave 4 our honeymoon…?"

"Wedding night at our place. Leave Sunday 4…u almost got me. Leave Sunday around noon…"

Before Elizabeth could respond he texted again…

"Sorry, wasn't thinking. 2 late 2morrow 2 leave for honeymoon. Would you rather stay in hotel…?

"No, we can finally make love in our bed…?"

"Well, we don't need to limit ourselves to just one room…LOL"

"U say LOL, but u r serious, right…?"

"We have a lot of time 2 make up 4…"

"Get some sleep. U r going 2 need all of ur energy…"

"Don't tease me, Beth…"

"Beth…?"

"Just shorter 2 type…"

"I like it. May b my bedrm name…"

"Get some sleep, Beth…u need 2 save up ur energy 2…"

"Dream of me 2night…"

"I always do…"

Elizabeth pulled her suitcase from her closet and packed two of her wedding night outfits, leaving the third to be placed in an overnight bag to carry home with her following the ceremony.

As she finished packing, her phone rang. Assuming Jack had decided to tempt fate, she answered, "So, you missed me…"

"Uh, I guess so…"

"Oh Faith, I'm sorry; I thought you were Jack. Is something wrong?"

"No…yes, uh, I'm sorry, but I was going over the arrangements and I forgot to change the DJ. We don't have music for the reception…"

"Faith, that's okay. With everything that has been done in less than a week, we can dance to a radio," Elizabeth assured her. "Do we need a recording of the Wedding March? I can get it from the computer."

"No, we've got that taken care of."

"Thank you, Faith, for everything…"

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Faith asked, "Are you crying?"

"Not about the DJ. I'm just so happy. In 17 hours, Jack and I will be married, and I just want to thank you for everything. So, please don't worry about the DJ."

"Okay, get some sleep. Are you getting dressed over here or at your house?"

"I told Jack that I'd get dressed here, so I'm sure he'll be over early in the day. So, I'll send my dad over to get my dress in the morning."

"Okay, but I'm here to help you get ready if you need anything."

"Thank you, Faith. You're a great friend, and I appreciate everything."

"You get some sleep…today is a big day!" Faith remarked bringing Elizabeth to the realization that being after midnight, "today" was her wedding day.

Although she knew that Faith was right, and she did need to sleep, she first needed to clear her head. Pulling her journal from the drawer of her bedside table, Elizabeth opened her leather-bound dear friend, flipped to the next blank page and began to write her final entry as a single woman…

"_**As I look back on my life, there is no doubt that every choice, decision, adventure, experience, and yes, every regret I've had, has led me to this moment, and to you. I put the sadness of my past tribulations behind me, realizing that each and every heartbreak has been well worth the pain, for if I had done even one thing differently, I may have never met you. **_

_**Today my best friend will become my family. We will grow together and learn from each other, knowing the importance of accepting each one for who they are, and making no attempts to change them. For when you release expectations, you are then free to enjoy things the way they are instead of the way you think they should be. **_

_**Marriage is the combining of two lives, two hearts and two souls as they become united as one. They will then hopefully stand strong together throughout whatever challenges are forced upon them. **_

_**Changes are inevitable; some are good, some are bad, but all require adjustments. Many changes deal with us as individuals, but still others take into consideration those who are or who have become remarkably close to us. As I prepare to make one of the biggest changes in my life, I am so thankful for this man that God has placed before me. **__**I can honestly say that I did not fall in love with you, but with my eyes wide open, I walked in and your heart welcomed me.**_

_**Jack is kind, brave, considerate, thoughtful and loving, a true Eagle Scout, if there ever was one. I feel alive with the simple touch of his hand; he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. I can only hope to strive to be as much of a blessing to him as he is to me. **_

_**As we start our new life together, I hope you realize that I'm not the type of woman your mother warned you about. I won't keep secrets, kiss your best friend, and break your heart. I won't make you give up those activities you love to do, just because they aren't my thing. I'm not cold, indifferent or reckless. My dearest Jack, I will love you more than life itself; I will hold you when you cry; rejoice with you when you are happy, but know from this day forward, I will always stand beside you, as I know you will do for me so that neither one of us falls. **_

_**As I embark on this new chapter of my life, I do so with complete joy. Yes, there is also some fear of the unknown, but I truly trust him with my life…and my heart."**_

Elizabeth placed her open hand on the page and closed her eyes, as if the words would pass internally, filling her heart and remaining with her always.

She lay in bed, staring into the darkness at the ceiling. As tears of joy slipped from the sides of her eyes and crossed her temples before being wiped away, she took a chance and called Jack.

He didn't say 'Hello,' 'I love you' or 'Hi sweetheart.' His first words were, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call you …"

With the exception of the fact that he still worried that something would happen to disrupt the ceremony, or that they shouldn't talk after midnight, the fact was he was wide awake, couldn't sleep without her beside him, and he missed her terribly. "What is it honey?"

"Jack, I miss you, and I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes," he whispered. "I love you Beth…"

She didn't know why, because 'Beth' was a shortened version of her name, but growing up, no one ever called her that. Somehow hearing it pass softly through his lips caused her blood to warm, and the butterflies to flutter in her abdomen.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Her eyes remained closed, but her emotions were in overdrive.

"Are you in your room?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay, I'll be right over, but we just have to be careful not to see each other," he stated.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I have an idea…"

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a soft tapping on her window. Standing just outside wearing his flannel pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a knitted face mask with all but his eyes covered, he stood quietly as she opened the widow and screen.

With their eyes remaining closed, she took a seat on the floor and they held hands through the open window and talked.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Sorry for what, honey?"

"I just missed you and I didn't want you to leave…"

"I didn't want to leave either, but in a few hours, we'll be husband and wife," he responded.

"I know, I just…"

"Honey are you scared?" he asked.

"Scared of what?"

"Being married, our wedding night, all of it…?"

"No, I'm not scared. Jack, I trust you completely, but I don't want you to be disappointed…"

"Beth, disappointed in what?"

There he went again, calling her Beth. Her blood, already warmed by his touch, continued to spread its warmth throughout her body. "Jack, I don't want you to be disappointed in me," she replied. "I mean, just because I've never done it doesn't mean I don't know what to do, but I don't know what you like, or if I'll be any good at it."

His thumb brushed across the top of her hand, "Just being with you as your husband will be a dream to me. We have plenty of time to learn what feels good to each of us. I'm not worried, and I don't want you to be either."

"Thank you, Jack…"

"You're welcome…B-E-T-H," he yelled out as he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground.

Initially fighting, he immediately stopped when he heard, "Virginia Beach Police, put your hands behind your head…"

"Jack…Jack…what's going on," Elizabeth called out as she felt his hand ripped away from hers.

Just outside, Jack lay with his face pressed into the grass as a Virginia Beach police office rested his knee in his back while cuffing him and calling for back-up.

"Stop fighting; you're under arrest…" the officer yelled.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out again as she rose to her knees and rested her head on the windowsill. With her eyes no longer closed, she could barely make out two figures on the ground as multiple voices argued back and forth.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The officer asked as he pulled Jack up and dragged him over to the window. "Do you recognize him?" The officer asked as he pulled the mask from Jack's face.

Elizabeth immediately closed and covered her eyes as both she and Jack turned away. "That's my fiancé, Jack Thornton…release him now, please."

"How do you know who it is, ma'am, you haven't looked at him," the officer remarked.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Mr. Thatcher called out from the hallway.

"No daddy go back to bed," she requested.

Observing a bouncing light from underneath the door, Mr. Thatcher walked into her room. "Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"Daddy just go back to bed," she responded. Keeping her eyes closed but turning her attention to the officer who was still holding a handcuffed Jack, she again stated, "He's my fiancé, please release him…"

"Are you into role playing games or something? I mean, I've got to tell you, wearing a mask while you're standing outside the window of a house at night is not real bright."

"Jack, what are you doing out there?" Mr. Thatcher asked as he stood and looked out the window.

"Do you know him?" the officer asked.

"Yes, that's my daughter's fiancé, Jack Thornton."

The officer shined his light in Jack's face, "Oh My God, you're Judge Thornton?"

"Yes, I'm not a burglar," Jack responded as the officer immediately released him from the handcuffs.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry, but we had a call from a neighbor of a possible burglary in the area," the officer began to explain. "When I drove by, I saw you at the window dressed like a…well, dressed like this."

Jack brushed himself off, "I'm in my pajamas. How many burglars do you know who break into houses wearing their pajamas?"

Fearing that he'd face Jack's ire the next time he was in Juvenile Court, he asked, "Please sir, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make this right?"

Jack took a deep breath and turned to face the officer and stuck out his arm to shake his hand.

"I'm confused," the officer muttered.

"Look, if there was a burglar here breaking into my fiancé home, I'd want someone here to protect her."

"May I ask, what are you doing here?" the officer asked. "That is if it isn't too personal…"

Jack would like to have said that it was none of his business, but given that he'd just been released from handcuffs, and wanted to make it to his wedding later in the day, he decided to answer the question. "We're getting married later today, and I didn't want to see her because it's bad luck."

"Well, you know…you could have foregone the mask and just kept your eyes closed. I'm assuming you had to do that anyway," the officer advised.

"I didn't really think of that at the time," Jack replied.

The officer turned to Elizabeth, "I'm really sorry, ma'am?"

"Please, just leave," Elizabeth stated as an unmarked police car with lights flashing also arrived on the scene.

Rushing up to the side of the house, Lee simply stopped, and shook his head before beginning to laugh. "You're the burglar?"

"Apparently so," Jack responded.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Sir, that's Judge Thornton," the officer announced as if Lee was clueless.

"I know who he is; we're good friends, and he's no burglar."

"Yes sir, we've determined that," the officer uttered. "I'm going to clear the scene now."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Lee mentioned as the officer walked back toward his patrol car.

Luckily from what Elizabeth could see, no one, was standing outside watching, so she could only hope that the original caller was hopefully the only neighbor to witness this embarrassing moment.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Jack asked.

"I heard the call come over the radio and I recognized Elizabeth's address," Lee responded. "Jack are you alright?" he asked.

"I've had better times, but he thought I was breaking in and I guess since I was wearing a mask, he thought…"

"You were wearing a mask?" Lee asked as he began to laugh again.

"Don't ask…"

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Try not to get into any more trouble," Lee suggested. "Good night everyone…well, I guess now it's good morning," he stated as he disappeared into the moonlit night.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Mr. Thatcher asked as he hung out the window.

"Just mortified, sir…"

"Daddy, can Jack and I have a moment, please?"

Now, afraid to tempt fate more than ever before, their eyes remained closed as they held hands. He could hear her crying, "I'm so sorry Jack. I told you that I'm nothing but trouble."

Jack laughed, "Just think of the story we'll be able to tell our children about the day we got married, and daddy was almost arrested."

Jack continued, "Keep your eyes closed but lean out the window."

Elizabeth did as he asked, and she felt his hand slip behind her neck. With his other hand resting along her cheek line, his lips pressed gently against hers.

"I'm going home now. You get some rest, and I'll see you very soon," he whispered as he kissed her once more before disappearing into the night.

Elizabeth leaned back inside her bedroom, closed the window and returned to bed. Most likely having given in to the exhaustion, she fell asleep and didn't wake until 9:30 AM. She stretched her legs and felt something sitting at the end of her bed.

She sat up in bed and pulled an unopened box into her lap. Careful not to damage her manicure, Elizabeth opened the lid and pulled out the envelope which was sitting on top.

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

_**I am so sorry that I am unable to be at your wedding.  
I love you unconditionally and want nothing more  
than to share this day with you. I know your heart,  
and Jack must truly be the one for you. I'm so happy  
for you both. **_

_**Although I'm not there, you know I couldn't let today  
go by without a special gift. You've given your heart  
to Jack, and I know you…it's now time to give him your  
body…**_

"WHOA Julie," Elizabeth glanced away from the note and began to dig into the box. There were three negligees folded in a pile in assorted colors. The first one Elizabeth pulled from the box was relatively tame, and something that she initially believed she could see herself wearing. It was sheer, an eggshell color with a lace V-neck bodice, spaghetti straps, low back, and overlapping material on the side which provided for a slit in the negligee that went up the left thigh. Below this negligee was a matching thong.

"Well, there you go…that's the Julie I know," she whispered.

The next item brought Elizabeth back to her much younger days. It was a one-piece romper with lace across the top and the shorts bottoms, with an elastic waist and spaghetti straps. Although the ones she wore when she was a kid, were not nearly as sexy. "Certainly not what I expected from you, Julie; it's quite the surprise."

Elizabeth dug deeper into the box; feeling lace and satin, she pulled out a two-piece camisole and shorts set in navy blue. The top had lace with a keyhole opening in the area of her cleavage and fell loosely to her hips. The shorts couldn't have been more than a few inches long with slits on the sides which opened all the way to the elastic waist. The spaghetti straps over the shoulders connected to the material on the back which remained open.

Elizabeth held up both pieces, "Short, but kinda cute. Hmm, Judge Thornton, would you like this…?"

She laughed before folding the satin set and placing it on the pile with the others. With more things in the box, Elizabeth reached her hand back inside. Although just as ready for the upcoming nighttime activities as Jack, with a strong desire to visually please him, she had to admit that Julie had completely surprised her with the lingerie selections enclosed. Ordinarily, each item she pulled out would make Elizabeth blush in varying degrees, with a rapid-fire return of the garment to the box.

Elizabeth so far appreciated everything that Julie sent her, some a little more than others, but each one she could see herself wearing. The box was not yet empty with one more outfit which immediately caught her eye.

It was a one-piece romper with black lace on the V-neck and around the bottom, in black with pink flowers and greenery, and spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. It was silky, free flowing material and she pulled it aside thinking that Jack would most definitely like that one, because she most certainly did.

Elizabeth glanced at the four items on her bed and several things came to mind. First, Julie must have assumed that by only sending lingerie, she and Jack would be spending most of their time in bed. Being someone who finds that her intimate life should remain private, this assumption, though accurate, brought an embarrassed smile to Elizabeth's face. Secondly, the items she sent were truthfully more Elizabeth's style than Julie's, which made her feel that Julie was no longer pushing her free lifestyle upon Elizabeth…a welcome change.

As Elizabeth moved the box to the floor, an envelope dropped onto the bed. Written on the front of the envelope was a note which caught Elizabeth's eye.

_**I hope you like what you've seen so far. Save this item, and when you feel more adventurous, give it a whirl…**_

_**I love you, Elizabeth. I wish you and Jack the best, and I can't wait to have a niece or nephew to spoil. I'm sure these outfits, the last one especially will help that along!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Julie**_

"Hmm, what does that mean?" Elizabeth muttered as she ripped open the bag. Staring inside she had to laugh, "Well, I have to say, you didn't let me down!"

Elizabeth flipped the bag upside down and the garment, if it could be called that, fell onto the bed. It was a black bra, and bikini panties, with lace straps that crisscross the body through metal rings connecting the two pieces.

Elizabeth simply shook her head and tossed the item back inside the bag, "This will never see the light of day," she whispered as she slipped out of bed and dropped it in the trash. Stepping a few strides away she turned back and pulled the bag from the trashcan.

"Well, it was a gift and I shouldn't throw it away, and who knows, maybe…" she giggled as the bag was hidden in the back of her lingerie drawer. She sat back in bed and ran her hands over her face, doing her best to wake up completely, but realizing the longer she lay in bed the sooner her wedding would be.

Eventually, Elizabeth grabbed her phone from the bedside table, slipped on her robe and walked out into the den. Finding the house empty, she made the most of the peace and quiet and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the table, she found the newspaper folded and resting next to an empty coffee cup. She found it rather odd, because she didn't subscribe to the newspaper, but simply assumed that her father, the man who practically read the newspaper, each section, from front to back before she awoke every morning, had made a trip to the local convenience store and purchased one from the machine outside.

Wondering what was happening in the world she opened the folded paper and pulled the front section from the pile. Her breath was practically sucked from her lungs when the first article read…

_**Detective Released**_

_**Detective Steven Fisher, recently arrested for numerous offenses, the latest of which shut down the Virginia Beach Juvenile Court building, was released from jail last night amid many questions, and speculations. Although much of what has happened between the Commonwealth's Attorney's office and lawyers for Detective Fisher are sealed, he walked out of the jail a free man last night…**_

"NO, NO, NO…that can't be," Elizabeth screamed as the paper dropped from her hands and scattered on the floor.

Closing out all sounds, she didn't hear the doorbell ring. After several more rings, the visitor moved on to knocking on the door. Feeling bad that she'd forgotten to give her parents a key, she rushed to the front of the house and opened the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ready to get married…"

"Steve what are you doing here, and how did you know about the wedding?"

"Elizabeth, I know everything that happens with you. You really don't think I'd let you marry Jack, do you?"

Elizabeth wanted to scream, run, or fight back, but her legs felt heavy, her arms felt floppy, and she felt as though she was suffocating.

"You're mine, and you will always be mine," he stated as she finally realized his hand was around her throat.

Summoning every bit of strength from within her, Elizabeth pushed back, and once he released her, she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Elizabeth," her father rushed into the room.

"HE'S OUT OF JAIL…" she yelled as she untangled her sheet from around her neck. Her eyes darted around her bedroom, doing her best to focus.

Assuming she was speaking of Jack, Mr. Thatcher responded, "Honey, he wasn't in jail…"

"Yes, he was. He tried to kill me."

"Elizabeth, who are you talking about?"

Finally realizing that she was sitting in her own bed, and that she had been alone, she rested her head in her hands. "Steve, I dreamed that Steve was released and came after me."

"Honey, my legal department is monitoring the situation with Steve. He's not getting out; I promise you…"

"Are you positive, daddy?"

"You are my baby girl. I won't let anyone hurt you and get away with it." Mr. Thatcher took a seat on the side of her bed, "I'll protect you, and I know that man who's looking forward to marrying you today will protect you with everything he has. Just relax; this is the best day of your life, and I want you to enjoy it."

Watching as Elizabeth simply stared toward the window, his arm slipped around her shoulder and he pulled her close. "You're okay, honey. I promise you. It was just a dream."

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and followed her father down the hall, passing her mother in the doorway of the guest room.

"What happened?" Mrs. Thatcher asked as her husband passed by.

"It was just a dream, mom. I'm okay."

"Did you get the box from your sister?" her mother asked.

"I did; where did that come from?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well," Mrs. Thatcher began to explain, "She said that she was sending you something, but I'd forgotten until it arrived by messenger early this morning."

"Well, it was extremely sweet of her. I'll give her a call when they get back in town."

"What was it?" her father asked.

"Just some clothes," she responded and from the corner of her eye she observed her mother's smile.

"Honey, do you mind explaining to us what happened with Jack early this morning?" her father took a sip from his coffee cup before placing it back on the empty table.

"To be honest, it was my fault. I called him, and I missed him. So, he came over, but he was afraid for me to see him or him to see me as it's bad luck, and well, let's just say he looked like a burglar. My neighbor reported it, the police came, and the rest is history…"

"Okay, well hopefully he made it home," her father responded as he returned to his coffee.

Elizabeth pulled her phone from the pocket of her robe and pressed his picture.

"Hey honey…"

"Are you okay, and will you be able to be here today…?" she asked.

"Honey, I'm fine. I made it home without being arrested; as a matter of fact, Maverick and I went for a long walk this morning," Jack assured her. "I'm so sorry about last night. Is your dad okay?"

Elizabeth got up from the table and stepped out into her backyard, "He's fine. Actually, I believe my mom thinks your gesture was quite romantic."

"Well, it wouldn't have been if I was sitting in jail this morning."

It was now 10:45 AM, "Jack, only 8 more hours and I'll see you again."

"Well, it's actually 7 hours and 15 minutes," he quickly corrected her.

"I love you Jack," she whispered.

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Thornton…" Jack replied as the call ended and he rushed into the jewelry store to pick up the gift he'd ordered for Elizabeth. He wasn't certain how he'd get it to her without seeing her, but he'd figure that out later.

Elizabeth walked back inside, "He's fine, and no, he wasn't arrested on his way home." She walked over to grab a cup of coffee. Turning back to her parents she suddenly had a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mother asked.

"He said he wasn't in jail, but if he was would he actually tell me? I mean, today of all days, would he tell me that he's locked up?" Suddenly she started crying, "He's not going to be here today, is he?"

"Honey, what are you talking about; of course, he'll be here…" her mother replied. Turning to her husband she whispered, "He will be there, right?"

"Elizabeth, he'll be here," her father stated as he stood up from the table, walked over and hugged her. "He loves you; it's obvious by what happened this morning, that man can't stay away from you."

Her father wiped her eyes as Elizabeth took a deep cleansing breath. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. "Were you nervous on your wedding day?" she directed her question to her mother.

"I was, but for no other reason than I wanted everything to go perfectly. I loved you father then, and I love him more now, so the actual marrying him didn't scare me at all," her mother responded.

"I love him," her tears started again. "Why am I so emotional today?"

"Honey," her mother reached over and covered her hand with her own, "It's your wedding day; you're entitled to be emotional."

"Well, please understand that we put all of this together in a week. I owe Faith so much, and I guess in the long run, what's important is that at the end of the day, Jack and I will be married," Elizabeth summarized.

"Well honey, we need to go get your hair done…"

"Actually, Faith was going to do it, but let me call her and see if she still has the time."

"Hey Faith, did you still want to do my hair, or would it be better for you if I went somewhere?" Elizabeth asked when Faith answered.

"No, I was planning to do it. Are you ready; I can come over now if you'd like," Faith responded.

"Can you give me thirty minutes to get my shower and blow dry my hair?" Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I'll be over in thirty minutes."

Elizabeth put her coffee cup in the sink and hurried down the hall for her shower. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Mr. Thatcher found Faith on the front porch with Elizabeth's dress bag over her arm, and a basket of silk flowers and baby's breath in her hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Thatcher. How are you?" she asked.

"Doing well, but Elizabeth is an emotional mess," he replied.

"It is her wedding day, so I guess that's to be expected. I'll see if I can calm her down," Faith stepped inside and headed down the hall to Elizabeth's room.

"Hey, are you dressed?" Faith asked as she knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Sure, come in Faith…"

Seeing the bag in Faith's arm, Elizabeth smiled. "Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

"I was excited, but nervous, so I guess it was more like excited nervousness," Faith giggled.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm so excited, and I…"

"Can't wait for the honeymoon, right?" Faith teased. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. All he said was that it was a beach."

"Ooo, maybe someplace like, Hawaii, or…"

"I know it isn't Hawaii, because he did say that it's out of the country."

"Okay, maybe Maldives, Bora-Bora or Bali," Faith suggested. "But to be honest with you, how much of the country are you going to see; you are on your honeymoon."

"Faith…" Elizabeth gasped.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I mean, everyone knows what happens on a honeymoon, and it happens over and over and over again…" she laughed hoping to get Elizabeth's mind off of the wedding and onto other matters.

Realizing that she might as well give in to her reality, Elizabeth finally laughed. "You should see some of the things my sister sent me."

"Risqué?"

"Actually, most of what she sent was quite tasteful. The last item, however, I was looking for the whip that went along with it," she stated as both women giggled.

"Well, I know Jack…I mean, not in that way of course, but I don't think it will matter what you wear," Faith remarked. "You know, I was thinking last night about the first time you and Jack met…I mean, I thought the cookout at my house was the first time you two had met. The Eli stuff aside, there was something about him that night. He was already taken by you. But it's funny because I wanted to set you two up because I knew you'd be perfect together, but he hated set ups."

Faith continued, "Little did I know you two had already met, and you were all he could think about." As she lay the dress bag across Elizabeth's bed, "Look how it turned out anyway. You two were meant for each other."

"I'd like to think so…I do believe so."

Elizabeth sat in the chair in from of her mirror, "So, how is it that you know how to French braid?"

"A lot of people don't know, but I rode horses when I was younger," Faith responded.

"So, by riding horses, you automatically know how to French braid?" Elizabeth responded.

"Oh sorry; no, but I also showed horses, and when you go to a show, the horse's mane and tail are braided. The mane is done in regular braids…well, sometimes you weave yarn onto it, but the tail is done in a French braid. I learned shortly after I started riding, and I would show up at the stables and the riders who didn't know how to braid would pay me to do it. When I started showing myself, I usually made enough money braiding tails to cover all my expenses," Faith explained as she began brushing out Elizabeth's hair.

Thirty minutes later, Faith had completed the soft, loose French braid on Elizabeth's hair, and placed the silk flowers and baby's breath down the center.

"Oh Faith, it's beautiful; thank you."

"You do look beautiful, Elizabeth," Faith responded as she could not stop smiling at her handiwork. "Will you need help getting dressed?"

"I can get my mom to help; you have enough on your plate," Elizabeth replied as she opened her closet door and pulled out a gift bag. "This is for you…"

Faith sat down on Elizabeth's bed and pulled out the contents of the bag, a round, silver jewelry case with the following engraving…

_**Faith**_

_**Thank you so much for**_

_**being my friend. I'm**_

_**lucky to**_

_**have met you. Elizabeth**_

"Oh Elizabeth, this is beautiful," Faith stood up and hugged her, careful not to mess up the hair creation she'd just completed.

"Look inside…"

Faith opened the lid and found a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant containing a pink opal in the middle.

"I thought unless you had something else, you'd rather wear, this would go well with your dress."

"Elizabeth, it's beautiful, both are, and I will definitely wear it with my dress. Thank you so much…" Faith felt herself becoming emotional, as she wiped her eyes before returning to her seat on the side of Elizabeth's bed. "Oh, I forgot to ask, what song do you want to play for the Father-Daughter dance?"

"I've always loved this song called "Daddy," by Abby Anderson," Elizabeth replied.

Faith wrote it down in her little pocket notebook before stepping out of Elizabeth's room.

Standing on the front porch, Faith stated, "Oh, I have a few surprises for you today, but don't worry, everything will be perfect."

"I'm not worried…"

As Faith stepped across the yard she stopped, _**Oh, I forgot to ask what her and Jack's song is… Hmm, that's okay, I'll ask Jack. Besides, she has other things on her mind, and the DJ I found will make everything perfect.**_

Several hours before the wedding, Jack and Maverick arrived at the Shepherd's. He was nervous, but not because he was getting married, a little piece of him worried that she would not show up.

Initially Jack sat on the sofa, moving from one position to another, unable to settle.

"Hey Jack, what song to you want the DJ to play for your mother/son dance?"

"DJ…you were able to get a DJ?" he asked.

"The Lord put him in my lap so to speak this morning. His name is Joey and he is in the church band. We found the violinist and pianist but were missing a DJ. Come to find out, he is also in the church band, and he agreed to DJ for us," Faith advised. "So, do you have a song for your dance with your mom, and for your first dance with Elizabeth?"

"I don't know if the DJ will have it, but it's a song called "Mom," by Garth Brooks. As for the song for our first dance, I think "Perfect," no wait, I want "Speechless" by Dan and Shay."

"Are you sure?"

"Faith, when I see her in her dress, that's exactly how I'm going to feel," Jack admitted.

Faith proceeded to pull the wedding plates, napkins and cups from the pantry. She and Carson then watched from the kitchen as Jack walked, paced the floor. "What's wrong with him?" Carson whispered.

"He's getting married; he's nervous," Faith replied.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling," he replied.

"You were nervous about marrying me?" she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch…no, not about marrying you, about you not showing up."

"Oh, that's better," she teased. "I think that's what's going on with Jack too."

Jack finally stopped pacing and turned to face Faith, "Did you see her this morning?"

"I sure did."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Jack, if you're asking me if she'd going to be here, the answer is 'YES.'"

She and Carson went back to watching him walk to the back door and look outside, and then walk to the front door before checking his watch and starting the routine all over again.

"Jack, you're wearing a path in my carpet; please relax," Faith suggested.

An hour before the wedding, Charlotte pulled into the driveway. Standing on the Shepherd's front porch wearing her long blue dress with a round neck, lace bodice and jacket with ¾ length sleeves, she suddenly turned and walked across the yard to Elizabeth's house.

Hearing the doorbell, Grace answered wearing her long mauve dress with a lace bodice, short sleeves, an over skirt that met in the front and flowed freely over the body of the garment, and she immediately invited Charlotte inside.

"Would it be okay if I talk to Elizabeth for a minute?" Charlotte asked.

"Let me check," Grace responded as she walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. "Honey, Jack's mom is here and she's like to talk to you for a minute."

Elizabeth opened the door, "Is she here to tell me that he's not coming?"

Charlotte walked down the hall, "No honey. His vehicle is in the driveway next door. He will most certainly be there. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's okay."

Wearing her robe, Elizabeth invited her inside. Charlotte turned to Grace, "You're welcome to come in if you'd like."

"No," Grace replied. "I'll give you two a few moments alone."

Charlotte stepped inside and Elizabeth closed the door behind her. Both women took a seat on Elizabeth's bed.

"You look beautiful today," Charlotte began.

"Thank you…"

"I just wanted to thank you…" Charlotte reached over and took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank me, for what?"

"For loving my son," Charlotte responded as both women found it necessary to reach for the Kleenex box on the bedside table. "I remember having talks with Jack about love, and finding love, and he always said, 'Mom, when the right woman for me comes along, I'll know it.' When he met you, there was a spark in his eyes that I had never seen before. So, as his mother, I want to thank you for giving him that spark; for filling his heart with the love he feels for you. You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth, and I completely understand why my son fell in love with you."

"He is an easy man to love. The man he is today is because of the values and morals instilled in him by you and his father, so thank you for raising such a kind, empathetic, generous, and considerate man."

Charlotte stood up, "Well I need to let you get ready. Do you need any help?"

"I think we're good but thank you."

Charlotte walked back across the yard to the Shepherd's house and stepped up on the porch as several vehicles containing guests pulled into the driveway and parked along the street.

"Hi Mrs. Thornton, come on in…" Faith stated as she stepped out onto the porch and directed Janice, Judge Banks, Bridgett, Maury, his wife and Elise and her husband around the side of the house and into the backyard to join the other guests.

"Where's Jack," Charlotte asked when Faith stepped back inside.

"He's in the guest room at the end of the hall getting ready."

Charlotte walked down the hall and knocked.

"Yes…" Jack called out.

"Honey, it's mom; may I come in?"

"Yes ma'am…"

She opened the door and found Jack standing in front of the full-length mirror wearing his tuxedo, "Oh you look so handsome. Are you nervous?"

"I feel like I'm supposed to be, but I'm not; I'm excited, and I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle. Was dad nervous when you got married?"

"If he was, he never told me so."

"Oh wait," Jack spun around and reached inside his bag. He pulled out a diamond and sapphire white gold tennis bracelet, "I need to get this to Elizabeth. Everything was put together so fast and I don't know if she has something new and something blue…or whatever that saying is."

"Let me have it and I'll get it to her," Charlotte stated as she left the house and again walked across the yard to Elizabeth's front porch.

On this occasion, Elizabeth dressed in her wedding gown answered the door, "Oh my word, you are absolutely beautiful," Charlotte stated as she held out the bracelet.

"This is from Jack, and he wanted you to have something new, and something blue in case you hadn't thought about it."

"Oh, that's beautiful. Would you mind doing the clasp for me?" Elizabeth asked as she stuck out her left arm.

"Elizabeth, your dress is beautiful," Charlotte stated with an admiring eye.

"I love it, but my original dress won't be in until next week some time. I guess this is the dress I was meant to wear, since I was able to walk out of the shop with it."

"Honey, it's ten minutes till 6, we need to get ready to leave," her father advised, as Charlotte excused herself, walked to the side of the yard and was escorted down the aisle to her seat.

"Look mom, Jack got this bracelet for me," Elizabeth excitedly stated. "I completed forgot about the old, new, borrowed and blue stuff. Well, at least I have the new and blue."

Mrs. Thornton handed Elizabeth a monogrammed handkerchief that she carried on her wedding day. "This is your something old and borrowed. So, it looks like we have everything covered.

Glancing at her father wearing his suit and pink rose boutonniere, and her mother with her pink rose corsage, "I love you both so much. Thank you for accepting Jack into the family."

Mr. Thatcher opened the front door, "Are we ready to go make this official?"

"I've actually been ready, daddy…"

She stood on her front porch wearing a sleeveless white ballgown, with a sweetheart lace neckline, a flesh colored mesh under the bodice to cover her abdomen, pockets at the hips of the satin skirt, and tiny buttons on the back which went from the top all the way to the bottom of the dress. Elizabeth held in her hand a lace Bolero with ¾ length sleeves, "Should I put this on?"

"Well either way is fine; if you want to go without it, I'll hang onto it in case you want it," her mother responded.

"Okay, if you don't mind," Elizabeth responded as she handed the Bolero over to her mother as her father helped her down the steps.

"Is that a violin?" Elizabeth asked as she stood at the bottom of her porch.

"Well, actually there is a violinist and a pianist, but Faith said that there is also a DJ to dance to the music you young folks like," her father responded.

"But how…?"

"Faith was able to get a couple of musicians and the DJ from her church, and your daddy rented a piano."

"Oh mom…dad, it sounds beautiful as she listened to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" playing in the distance. Wearing white high heels with lace, and pearl overlays, and carrying her bouquet which consisted of white roses, seeded eucalyptus, ivory roses, spray roses, Lysimachia, and Dusty Miller leaves, she walked carefully through the yard to the sidewalk on the side of Faith's house.

Lee was standing at the gate waiting for Mrs. Thatcher so he could escort her to her chair. "Elizabeth, you are beautiful," he stated as he bent his arm and Mrs. Thatcher slipped her arm through his.

"Thank you; is Jack okay?" she asked.

"He'll be a lot better now…"

As Lee and Mrs. Thatcher started down the aisle, Lee gave Jack a 'thumbs up' which brought a broad dimpled smile to his face.

Faith arrived but stood off to the side to give Elizabeth and her father a moment alone.

"Daddy, thank you for being here, and for understanding why we wanted to move the wedding up."

"Honey, all I need to know is that you love that young man at the end of the aisle."

"I do…"

"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that he loves you. So, what do you say we go get you married?"

Carrying her bouquet which consisted of ivory and pink roses, Faith started down the aisle, and once Elizabeth and her father heard the initial chord strikes for the Wedding March, they stepped under the arch and into the back yard.

Everyone stood. Jack and Elizabeth caught each other's glance; their eyes quickly pooled tears, but they never looked away.

"Oh my God, she's so beautiful…" Jack whispered as he held on to Maverick's leash.

Once Elizabeth reached the aisle, she observed Maverick wearing a white collar and black bowtie and holding several red carnations in his mouth. The collar and bowtie were what she had purchased for him to wear. The red carnations were Jack's touch to the ceremony.

She continued to hold on to her father as they made their way up the aisle. Elizabeth knew that she would have time after the ceremony to take in all the decorations, but there was no doubt that Faith and Carson had truly outdone themselves.

Jack stood at the end of the aisle to the right of a wooden, linen draped arch with pink flowers and greenery at the top, and where the material was tied back, much like curtains on a window.

Elizabeth and her father continued walking on the cream-colored runner as they made their way down the aisle.

"Jack, are you breathing?" Tom teased, thinking that it was good that breathing was involuntary, because at that moment, it was evident that Jack had only one thing on his mind. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he observed tears rolling down Jack's cheeks. He had only seen Jack cry one time before, at the funeral of their father, so there was no doubt that this was a very emotional moment for him.

As the bride reached the altar, Elizabeth kissed her father. Mr. Thatcher turned to Jack and placed her hand in his, "Promise me that you'll love her forever…"

"I promise, sir" Jack replied as Mr. Thatcher released her hand and took his seat beside his wife. Jack handed Maverick's leash to Tom and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth reached up and swept several tears from his cheeks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect now; you are so beautiful," he whispered back, taking his thumb, and brushing away a fair share of tears from her cheeks. He leaned closer; "I'm wearing the gift you gave me. I was a little surprised by what it said."

"It's true, right…?" she whispered back.

"Absolutely," he smiled slyly, which had her wondering. However, the ceremony was beginning so she realized that she would have to ask him about that later.

"Please be seated," Reverend Culpepper announced.

Reverend Culpepper continued, _**"Friends and family, we are brought together this evening to celebrate with Jonathan Andrew Thornton and Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, know to their friends and family as Jack and Elizabeth, as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life that they are about to undertake together."**_

Reverend Culpepper continued, _**"Jack and Elizabeth, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed, it will take unending love, trust, respect and faith. **_

_**It will take trust to know in your hearts that you genuinely want what is best for one another, and to learn to grow together. It will take faith to go forward together without any idea of what the future holds. If you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but also to your family, please take each other by the hands and reply, 'we do.'" **_

Jack eagerly took hold of Elizabeth's hands, and as each one fought back their tears, they each said, 'we do.'

Turning to Jack, Reverend Culpepper asked, _**"Do you, Jack, take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"I do…"

"You're a bit eager, Jack. I'm not done yet," Reverend Culpepper laughed softly. Returning to the Declaration of Intent, he continued, _**"Jack, from this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"**_

"Jack, now you can answer…"

"I do…"

Turning to Elizabeth, Reverend Culpepper began, _**"Do you, Elizabeth, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"**_

"I do…"

Reverend Culpepper leaned into Jack and Elizabeth, _**"I know young folks like to say something to each other. Do either of you have anything you want to say?"**_

"I do," Jack quickly blurted out completely surprising Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that we'd be standing at this altar together eventually. I say these vows not as promises, but as privileges. For you see, I am blessed to get to laugh with you, cry with you, care for you and share with you. I choose you to be nothing other than yourself. Elizabeth, you will always be the love of my life, my soulmate…my one and only."

Elizabeth looked much like a deer caught in headlights. Knowing she was nervous, Jack leaned in and whispered, "Look into my eyes, and just say what's in your heart."

"Jack, as a young girl, when I thought about the man I would marry, I wondered in this big world, how on earth I would find him. Little did I know that you would find me, watch over me, protect me and show me the kind of love that I had only previously dreamed about."

Jack lifted his hand to Elizabeth's cheek as his thumb brushed away tears which refused to remain hidden. He could feel her head lean into his hand, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

Elizabeth continued, "Even though I implied that you might murder me when we first met…"

Those closest to the altar who could hear their words giggled.

Elizabeth looked out at her guests, and he could feel her body shaking as he held her hand. Jack brushed his thumb across the top of her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"Jack, even though I implied that you might murder me when we first met, all it took was one look in your soulful eyes, and to hear the concern you had for me, someone you didn't even know, to tell that you were the man I had been waiting for. I want to thank you for fighting for us when I didn't have any fight left. Jack, you are my first, my last, my everything, and I will love you until the end of time…"

Reverend Culpepper stated, _**"Jack, please take the ring you have selected for Elizabeth. As you place it on her finger, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"**_

Jack responded, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Culpepper continued, _**"Elizabeth, please take the ring you have selected for Jack. As you place it on his finger, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"**_

Elizabeth responded, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Culpepper smiled, _**"In so much as the two of you have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by authority vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."**_

Jack did not need to be told twice. He stepped closer as his hands cradled her face and he kissed his wife for the very first time. His lips were soft, and the kiss was tender, but conveyed the fire that they each would look forward to that night.

Jack and Elizabeth turned toward their guests; she slipped her arm through his and they started walking back down the aisle, stopping momentarily to hug and kiss their parents.

Standing by the deck, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "You have got to be the most beautiful bride, ever…"

"You're prejudice, but I like it."

"No, Mrs. Thornton, I'm honest."

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Thornton…"

Jack, Elizabeth, their parents, Tom and Faith were directed to a flowery area in the back of the yard where many of the photos were taken. Once they finished there, Faith directed the photographer, Jack and Elizabeth to the arbor entering the backyard where additional pictures were taken.

Walking over to the arbor, Elizabeth observed a cart, which she had missed on her way in for the ceremony. It was decorated with a pot of flowers, several cans filled with straws, and a metal tub filled with ice and bottled water. Beside the tub was a chalkboard with the following message…

_**GRAB a DRINK**_

_**Find**_

_**A SPOT**_

_**We'll be out**_

_**SOON TO TIE**_

_**The knot!**_

While Faith was busy with the photographer, Carson handled the caterers. The reception area was designated in the opposite side of the yard, and Carson watched as the caterers set out vegetable trays, consisting of broccoli, cauliflower, tomatoes, peppers, carrots and ranch dip.

The fruit table, decorated by whole pineapples in the middle, consisted of slices of watermelon, pineapple, and cantaloupe, clumps of grapes, and kabobs combining various chunks of fruit. Beside the fruit table was a set up for shrimp cocktail, which was a fast draw for many the guests.

There was a table designated for hot dogs, hamburgers, and any fixing one could want. Situated beside this table was a station solely for pizza.

On a table off to the side was the two-tier wedding cake, with fondant pink and white flowers. The top tier was pink, and the bottom was white. Below that was five tiers of vanilla and chocolate cupcakes, professionally decorated with flowers and butterflies.

Following the photo session, Jack and Elizabeth made the rounds of their guests, thanking them for coming to the ceremony, and encouraging them to have a good time.

As Jack and Elizabeth walked around the backyard, they approached the table which contained the cake and cupcakes. "Jack, that's beautiful," she stated as she gazed upon the delectable delights.

Unable to tear his eyes away from her, he responded, "Yes, absolutely beautiful."

"Jack, I was talking about the cake and the cupcakes. How did she get this done so fast? I was expecting Hostess Twinkies and cupcakes…which in the grand scheme of things would have been perfectly fine."

"I'm not sure; I was more worried about you not showing up," he held tight to her hand.

Stopping in her tracks, her hand rested along his cheek, "Jack Thornton," tears welled in her eyes, "not showing up was never an option. I love you, and this is without a doubt the best day of my life."

Jack's lips pressed gently to hers, "Hey save that for later," Lee teased as he slipped past the two lovebirds.

"There is plenty more where that came from," Jack whispered to his bride.

"I'm going to find Faith and thank her for everything," Elizabeth stated as she glanced around and observed the alcohol and non-alcoholic beverage bars. Luckily, there were no children at the wedding, so alcohol slipping into the wrong hands was not likely.

Catching Faith as she spoke with the caterers, Elizabeth waited. Taking in everything around her, it was much like a dream, but she knew that this was her reality, and she could not imagine anything that would make it better.

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked.

Again, Elizabeth's tears started, "This, everything, I don't know how you did it, but it's all perfect." Off in the distance, Elizabeth observed several guests standing around a table containing fruit baskets with bags in their hands, "What's that?"

"Oh, I saw it on Pinterest, and it sounded interesting," Faith advised.

Elizabeth stepped closer, and observed the sign…

_**Fruit**_

_**Local Fresh Fruit**_

_**Take a bag**_

_**Grab a few**_

_**This is our way**_

_**Of thanking you!**_

"That is so thoughtful; I've never seen that before…" Elizabeth replied looking much like a kid at Christmas, each time she looked in another direction she found another sweet touch provided by Faith and Carson.

"I want to thank you for everything," Elizabeth continued. "I don't know how you did it, but I want you to know that I appreciate it all. How did you get a cake and cupcakes?"

"Well, I actually made the cake, but I got the fondant flowers from the bakery who did the cupcakes."

"WOW, I had no idea that you could bake like that."

"I took a cake decorating class a year or so ago, and I haven't had much opportunity to use it, so 'thank you' for giving me the perfect occasion to try my skills."

"I want you to know that Jack and I are indebted to you for everything you've done to make this day perfect."

"You and Jack don't owe me anything. I told you before that when I met you, I felt like you and Jack would be perfect together. I believed that then, and I know it now," Faith leaned in and carefully hugged Elizabeth without disturbing her hair, which remained in place.

The DJ called Faith over to get the music started and was given the special music chosen by Jack and Elizabeth.

As the music started, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her out onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the yard. While "Speechless" by Dan and Shay played, Jack held his bride and they gracefully moved across the floor.

_**You say you'll be down in five  
The smell of your perfume  
Is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair like you do  
I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
It happens every time  
It's nothing new**_

_**It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes**_

_**I'm speechless  
Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me, ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless**_

_**It started when you said hello  
Just did something to me  
And I've been in a daze  
Ever since the day that we meet  
You take the breath out of my lungs  
Can't even fight it  
And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying**_

_**And I'm speechless  
Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me, ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
Yeah, baby, mmm**_

_**It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God you can read my mind  
'Cause when you look at me with those eyes**_

_**I'm speechless  
You're standing there in that dress  
Girl it ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh  
I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless**_

_**Oh, you know it, baby  
Oh oh, mmm**_

"They look perfect together, don't they?" Faith commented to Carson.

"Well, I still don't like your matchmaking, and I think they would have found each other anyway, but I'll have to say that you were right with this one," Carson replied.

As the song ended, Jack escorted Elizabeth over to her father. Mr. Thatcher bent his arm and she slipped her hand through as he led her back out onto the dance floor for the Father-Daughter dance.

Elizabeth rested her head on her father's chest as the DJ began playing "Daddy" by Abby Anderson.

_**Well daddy I came here today**__**  
**__**'cause I think I might have found the one**__**  
**__**Oh yeah I'm head over heels in love and**__**  
**__**I bet I can tell you what you're thinking of**_

_**Yeah you're wondering**__**  
**__**how I know he's it**__**  
**__**Well my whole life**__**  
**__**I have a dad who showed me what a real man is**_

_**Cause daddy he loves me just like you do**__**  
**__**He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do**__**  
**__**He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend**__**  
**__**Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you**_

_**He respects and he respects me**__**  
**__**You always keep your word, you're always honest and so was he**__**  
**__**And just like you dad, he's forgiving and he knows my worth**__**  
**__**Knows me for who I am, he's everything you believe I deserve**_

_**Cause daddy he loves me just like you do**__**  
**__**He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do**__**  
**__**He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend**__**  
**__**Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you**_

_**I'm grown up now, daddy can't you see**__**  
**__**For all of your actions, you taught me everything I want my husband to be**_

_**Cause daddy he loves me just like you do**__**  
**__**He treats me like a queen just like you, just like you do**__**  
**__**He's my shoulder to cry on, he's my best friend**__**  
**__**Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you**__**  
**__**Oh and daddy, he loves me just like you**__**  
**__**Hmmm...**__**  
**__**Just like you**_

When the song ended, Mr. Thatcher quickly wiped away the tears he had shed before walking her back to their table.

Jack smiled as he took his mother's hand and carefully escorted her out onto the dance floor. He had a quick image of himself the last time he'd danced with her. It was on a Thursday evening when he was in middle school, and she taught him how to slow dance before homecoming. Although he appreciated her teaching him how to dance, he had to admit that this occasion was much less embarrassing and so much more meaningful.

As they stepped onto the dance floor, the DJ began playing "Mom" by Garth Brooks…

_**Little baby told God, hey I'm kind of scared.  
Don't really know if I want to go down there.  
From here it looks like a little blue ball  
That's a great big place and I'm so small.**_

_**Why can't I just, stay here with you?  
Did I make you mad, don't you want me too?  
God said oh child, of course I do  
But there's somebody special waiting for you**_

_**So hush now baby, don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting whose only goal in life  
Is making sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel tender, tough and strong  
It's almost time to go and meet your mom.**_

_**You'll never have a better friend  
Or a warmer touch to tuck you in  
She'll kiss your bruises, your bumps and scrapes  
And anytime you hurt  
Her heart's gonna break**_

_**So hush now baby, don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting whose only goal in life  
Is making sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel tender, tough and strong  
It's almost time to go and meet your mom.**_

_**And when she's talking to you make sure you listen close  
'Cause she's gonna teach you everything you'll ever need to know  
Like how to mind your manners, to love and laugh and dream  
She'll put you on the path that bring you back to me**_

_**So, hush now little baby, don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting whose only goal in life  
Is making sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel tender, tough and strong  
Come on child it's time, to meet your mom**_

As the song ended, Jack stepped back, "I wish dad were here. I would have loved for him to have met Elizabeth."

Charlotte tapped on his chest, "He's right there, son. He knows the wonderful man you have become, and I know he is immensely proud of you. And if you had any doubts, I can tell you that he would love Elizabeth like the daughter we never had," she stepped up and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, mom," he stated as he walked her over to the table where she took a seat beside Grace.

Before the guests took to the dance floor, a waiter handed out champagne cocktails that resembled the "Pop-up" ice creams with a stick handle and cylinder-shaped container.

Faith and Carson stood in the middle of the dance floor, as she allowed her husband to provide the toast…

"Jack…Elizabeth, on this day, you trade in your single life, and become one together. May your joys be as deep as the ocean and your troubles as light as its foam. May your love be modern enough to survive the times, and old-fashioned enough to last forever. May your hopes and dreams come true and may the memory of this day become dearer with each passing year." Carson held up his glass, "To Jack and Elizabeth…"

After everyone provided their well wishes and hit the dance floor, Jack excused himself and walked over to the violinist and pianist. "Do you have the music for…" his voice trailed off, barely heard by the musicians.

"We sure do; it's one of our favorites."

"After this song is finished, will you play it for me and my wife?"

"Sure, we'd be happy to…"

As the DJ finished his set and took a break, the pianist and violinist began playing "Perfect," by Ed Sheeran. Jack took Elizabeth's hand as everyone cleared the dance floor and took their seats.

_**I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
**_

_**'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

_**Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**_

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

_**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
**_

_**We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**_

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**_

As the song ended, Jack's finger under her chin lifted her face until their lips met. Even though there were guests and the backyard was buzzing with activity, Jack and Elizabeth only saw each other. To them, they were alone in a crowd of many.

That was until, "Ahh," the overall sentiment from the guests watching on the sidelines brought Jack and Elizabeth back to reality.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "What is the appropriate time to stay at the reception?"

"In a hurry?" she teased.

"Well…kinda," he laughed softly.

"We need to cut the cake and then I think we can say our goodbyes," Elizabeth advised.

Much like music to their ears, Faith approached, "Are you ready to cut the cake?"

"YES," they both blurted out.

As they stood at the table, her hand on the knife and his hand covering hers she turned to Jack, "This cake is too pretty to cut."

"You just said that we can't leave until we cut the cake," he had barely finished his statement when his hand followed hers as the knife went through the cake.

Both Jack and Elizabeth held a small piece of cake as each one respectfully pressed it to the other's lips. The crowd cheered before gathering around to congratulate the newlyweds, partaking of their own delicious desserts immediately afterwards.

With everyone in attendance being married, there was no need to throw the bouquet or toss the garter which cut out some of the requirements, shortening their time there, and pleasing Jack and Elizabeth endlessly.

Jack and Elizabeth walked over to the DJ's area and commandeered his microphone… "May I have your attention…" Once everyone turned to face him, Jack continued. "Elizabeth and I would like to thank you all for sharing in this occasion with us. You are all incredibly special to us both, and with some of you, we would not be here right now without you. So, thank you so much for your love, patience and understanding. Now, Elizabeth and I are going to get out of here, and we hope to see you when we return from our honeymoon."

"Where are you going?" Elise called out from the back of the small crowd.

"You may be my secretary, but my wife doesn't even know where we're going. So, I'm sorry, my lips are sealed."

Faith hurriedly poured out plain popped popcorn into small metal buckets and handed them to the guests as they lined up. The label on the side of the bucket said…

_**A Bucket of**_

_**THANKS**_

_**Love, Jack &**_

_**Elizabeth Thornton**_

"Hmm, popcorn…that different…" Janice commented as Faith handed her a bucket.

"Well, I figured we might as well feed the squirrels too," Faith laughed.

Elizabeth slipped into her bolero as she and Jack made the quick walk down the path through their friends and family as popcorn, tossed into the air, floated to the ground.

As Jack held open her door, Faith and her mother approached. "Don't worry about Maverick, he'll be fine. You two just go and enjoy yourselves."

"We will, thank you," Elizabeth replied. "Oh mom, you and dad stay as long as you want, but just lock up and give Faith the key when you leave, okay?"

"We'll probably head home tomorrow, but we'll leave the key with Faith when we leave," her mother advised. "I love you honey. You two have a nice time…"

"We will…"

Jack felt blessed as he and Elizabeth made it to their SUV that the only decorations were a back-window decal with stated:

_**Just Married  
Mr. and Mrs. Thornton  
Jack & Elizabeth**_

As their friends and family lined the driveway clapping as they pulled out, Jack and Elizabeth waved before heading down the street and their much dreamt of wedding night, his right hand, and her left refusing to release each other.

Jack hoped that the decorations he had left in the master bedroom would be to Elizabeth's liking, and he'd soon find out as they pulled into their driveway. He shut off the engine and pulled her hand up to his lips, "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

Elizabeth knew that today and tonight would be the most emotional of her entire life. No matter the thought or the words which passed through her lips, tears seemed to accompany them.

Jack rested his hand along her cheek. As she leaned into his palm, his hand cradled the other side of her face as his lips kissed away her tears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to cry, but at least they're happy tears," she admitted.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

She glanced out the window, "We're really home, aren't we?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the moment you moved in the first time, you were home, but I guess it's now official…" Jack opened his door and was quickly standing at her open door with his arm out to help her.

"I'm not quite sure how we managed to get all of this dress inside the car," she giggled.

Jack took her hand and they started for the front door. Halfway to the house, she stopped, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Excuse me…"

"Are you not coming in?"

Knowing how much she was looking forward to the night, she laughed. "No, I have a bag in the back seat of the car, and I need it for tonight."

Anticipation of what was contained in the bag had Jack's excitement level running through the roof. He released her hand, grabbed her bag from the backseat of the car and quickly returned to her side. As he unlocked the front door, and gently tossed her bag inside…

"WHOA, what are you doing?" Elizabeth squealed as one of Jack's arms went around her shoulders and the other swept behind her knees.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold," as they slipped inside the house and he used his foot to close the door behind him.

With his hands on her waist and her arms over his shoulders as her hands feathered through the hair at the nape of his neck, he began backing her toward the elevator.

He pressed the button on the elevator in rapid succession, frustrated that the door did not immediately open. Once the elevator was accessible, they rushed inside. As the door started to close, Elizabeth blurted out, "My bag…"

Jack slipped out of the elevator and rushed for the front of the house to retrieve the bag. He had only gotten a few strides away when the door closed and started up to the second floor.

Elizabeth was not able to stop its movement, but when she reached the second floor, the door opened and she immediately observed that the master bedroom door was closed, which she had never observed to be the case before.

She again pressed the button for the first floor, before realizing that Jack was climbing the stairs. Jack realized that they would again miss each other, so he turned around, and yelled, "Hold the door…"

Jack was out of breath, but the moment he observed her standing at the door of the elevator, there was no doubt that breathing seemed to be overrated. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as the door began to close.

"I could have met you upstairs…" she stated as he pressed her against the wall of the elevator.

"Truth…?" he whispered; his lips were practically brushing against hers.

"Please…" she breathlessly responded.

"Making love in an elevator has always been a fantasy of mine," he admitted.

"Is that why you put this in?"

"I think so, but before you ask, no, I have rarely used it, and never for that purpose. My fantasy is to be with my wife…"

Her arms draped over his shoulders, "That would be me."

She had barely finished her comment before his lips pressed firmly against hers. She could feel his body pressing against her, holding her in place. Her hands took hold of his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. As her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt, Jack put his hands on her arms. "Not tonight; tonight, is for you and I want it to be everything you've dreamed of.

Jack cradled her face as his lips again covered hers, slightly open and tongues searching, wanting, and needing. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body, and as he felt his body stir, there was no doubt that with a simple thought, this woman could easily arouse him sexually.

As much as Elizabeth loved her wedding dress, it now felt quite confining. All she wanted was to be with her husband fully and completely, and the nervousness she assumed she would feel dissipated much like the evening breeze off the bay.

The elevator door opened, and Jack again swept her up into his arms, kicking her bag out into the hallway. As they made their way to the master bedroom, Jack opened the door, and prayed that she would like what he had done to the bed.

As they walked over the threshold of their bedroom, he gently placed her feet back on the floor. Elizabeth stood in awe of the red rose petals laid out in the shape of an open heart, with four long stem red and white roses laying on the outside of the heart, while a red and white rose were placed inside the heart.

"Jack, that's so romantic," she stated as her lips brushed his, innocently at first. Then becoming more bold, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

Jack stepped behind her as his lips pressed softly against her neck. She could feel his fingers working against the buttons on the back of her dress. Eventually frustrated, he leaned in and whispered, "Why do these dresses have to have so many buttons?"

Elizabeth giggled, partly at his frustrated insistence, but mostly because his breath was tickling the skin on her neck, "Jack, there's a zipper to the side of the buttons."

"Where…Oh," he replied as her body suddenly felt the freedom when her dress started to fall away from her body.

Holding her dress up with her hands, "Can I ask you something?"

"You're standing there practically naked…the answer is 'YES.'"

She laughed, "I'm going to freshen up…"

"What did you want to ask?"

"I was going to see if you had a preference to what I wear…sexy or burlap?"

"Do you really have burlap?"

She laughed again, and if nothing else their back and forth was putting her more at ease than she ever dreamed possible. "No, no burlap."

"Sexy…always sexy!" he responded as he watched her slip into the bathroom and close the door.

While Elizabeth was out of the room, Jack raced downstairs and grabbed a tray with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, two glasses, six chocolate covered strawberries on a white plate and a bud vase with three red roses and a pink one.

He quickly returned to the room and went to his closet where he found a white tray containing several cylindrical glass containers with floating candles, and red rose petals on the platter. He sat it on the dresser and lit the candles.

Thankfully, Jack could still hear Elizabeth stirring in the bathroom. He quickly undressed down to the boxers she had given him as a gift, turned on the stereo, took a large bag of red and white rose petals and scattered them across the floor.

Jack was standing at the window staring over the moonlit bay when he heard the bathroom door open and she stepped outside wearing a one-piece romper, with black lace on the V-neck and around the bottom, in black with pink flowers and greenery, and spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back, one of the surprise gifts from Julie. It was silky, free flowing material, comfortable, and gave her a 'sexy, this is our night' kind of feeling.

Jack swallowed hard. He would like to say that his body became aroused when she stepped out of the bathroom, but truth was, his body had been building to this moment all night.

She glanced at his boxers, and it was not his erection she focused on, but the saying on the shorts. Having ordered 'Property of Elizabeth,' the printing on the boxers actually said, 'I have a heart on for Elizabeth.'" She swallowed, "Jack, that's not what I ordered."

"I'm sorry, but I think this is what you're going to get…"

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she immediately approached him. Her arms slipped around his neck, "That's not what I meant. Jack, trust me, I am so happy that I have that effect on you, and that your body wants mine. I meant that the printing on the boxers was supposed to say, 'Property of Elizabeth.' But apparently what they sent me is accurate too."

"Maybe we can get another one that says 'Property of Beth…'"

"I love it when you call me that," she whispered before glancing around the room, various candles he had lit throughout the room cast a soft glow. She smiled at the scent of roses, and the petals which nearly covered the path to the bed.

As a local radio station played softly through the stereo system, the DJ could be heard making the following announcement…

"_**Congratulations go out tonight to The Honorable Jack Thornton and his new bride, Elizabeth, who were married this evening. I'm not sure if the lovebirds are listening, but we'd like to dedicate this next song, 'When A Man Loves A Woman' by Percy Sledge to the newlyweds. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Thornton, or is it Honorable and Mrs.? Well, whatever, congratulations!"**_

Jack's fingers tenderly traced down her arm, "You are so beautiful." He took hold of her hand as his arm slipped around her waist and they began to dance.

_**When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down**_

_**When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be**_

With her head on his shoulder, he tilted his head back slightly as his finger under her chin lifted her face upward allowing their lips to meet. He felt much like a kid at Christmas; he wanted her, all of her; to touch her, taste her, hold her, and to finally make love to her, and his Christmas Eve, had just changed to Christmas morning, and he couldn't wait to unwrap his one prized package.

_**When a man loves a woman  
I give you everything I have  
Trying to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad**_

One kiss led to another, as their passion, respiration and the heat between them intensified. Resting against his bare chest, and feeling his strong arms around her body, Elizabeth felt the unconditional and overpowering love that she knew she would feel when the moment arrived to give herself to the man who completed her world.

_**When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can't ever see**_

_**When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world**_

_**When a man loves a woman**_

As the song ended, Jack's lips again covered hers. He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as his tongue trailed along her collarbone. His finger under the spaghetti strap of her lingerie had her skin tingling, pressing closer, she wanted to feel all of him against her.

Jack dropped the strap of her top over her shoulder and then glanced into her eyes. This time he observed her want, need and desire for him, but there was no look of indecision. He could feel her love and sense the trust she felt for him as her hands rested on his hips and her thumbs timidly breeched the elastic waistband of his boxers.

His lips returned to her neck as his finger drops the other strap over her shoulder. The garment, slinky and free flowing dropped to the floor on top of the rose petals in a puddle of silk, and he held her hand as she stepped out of the lingerie.

Elizabeth giggled softly at the fact that she had worn the sexy romper less than twenty minutes.

His hands continued to hold her as she stood nearly naked with nothing but a pair of bikini panties between her and how she had arrived into this world. He leaned in and gently kissed her neck, and nibbled gently on her ear before whispering, "I don't want either of us to ever forget this night."

Jack picked her up in his arms, her arms around his neck and their lips pressed hungrily together as he carried her the short distance to the bed. He carefully laid her down as his hand held her head before resting it on the pillow. She smiled and cried at the same time, much like a beautiful spring day, sunshine in the morning and a cool shower in the afternoon to remind us how wonderful change can be.

He lay beside her, his hand brushing across her shoulder, consumed by his own emotions for this woman who somehow, he believed, he had loved all his life. She was now his wife, the woman that caused the sun to rise each morning, and the one who gave him the oxygen that filled his lungs.

Her hand brushed across his cheek as her thumbs dried the tears which continued to fall. "Are you okay?" she asked as her hands cradled his face.

"I love you so much, Beth."

There, he did it; he called her Beth, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter wildly. It was not Pumpkin, Baby, Lamb chop, or muffin. It was part of her given name, nothing fancy, but it was something no one else called her, and it was special between them.

"I love you Jack," she whispered. What followed next were words that she had come to fear she would never say, "Make love to me…"

It was finally here, the time to let her inhibitions go; to feel everything she had held inside, to love the man she had waited her entire life for.

Elizabeth could feel his upper body pressed against hers as his lips covered her mouth and his hands began to gently explore her body. His finger slipped through the marrow waistband of her bikini panties and he slid them down her long, shapely and tanned legs, dropping them onto the floor beside the bed.

He felt like a kid in a candy store, wanting to try everything, taste everything, but he was also worried that in his enthusiasm, she would be cheated out of the entire first experience because he was rushing. He had never wanted something or someone so badly in his entire life, and he took a deep breath, doing his best to calm the urgency his body was feeling.

His mouth covered hers. Her lips opened slightly as his tongue slipped through and swept across the tender nerve filled areas within her mouth. Feeling her body soften against him, his hands brushed across her chest as he cradled her face in his hands. With each subsequent kiss, the heat and passion exploded. She felt his hands on her body, the feeling of which had her squirming in delight.

She inhaled, and much like the draw a moth feels to a flame, the bouquet of fruity notes including Corsican blackcurrant, Italian Bergamot, French apple, and royal pineapple from his Creed Aventus cologne blended with the birch and patchouli, giving it a smoky confidence that she had to admit was quite irresistible.

She felt his warm breath on her neck, as his lips, pressed ever so gently against the skin on her shoulder. His hand rested along her waist, inching slowly upward until his palm covered her left breast. She closed her eyes; wanting to experience every touch, every sensation, every feeling, every emotion, and she believed that she was somehow suspended above herself; somehow having found the elusive Heaven on Earth.

Jack could feel her chest rise and fall as her respiration became more rapid, excited…more enthusiastic. He gently rubbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling it become hard and erect, much like his own member, which seemed to press eagerly against Elizabeth's hip.

Jack's lips ventured down her cleavage, and not wanting any part of her to feel left out, he took her right breast in his mouth, rolling his tongue across her nipple feeling it also come alive as Elizabeth's back arched. His mouth was wet, and his breath was warm, leaving Elizabeth to feel things that she had never allowed and until this moment, had only previously heard her girlfriends discuss amongst themselves…a conversation that always had Elizabeth feeling left out.

With his hand resting on the inside of her thigh he pressed his fingers against her soft, smooth skin. Slowly, he moved down her body, his lips and tongue touching and tasting the saltiness of her abdomen and reaching the sweetness of her core.

Elizabeth felt his warm breath as his mouth moved against her. Her eyes remained closed as she felt herself drifting somewhere between reality and heaven and wondering why they had waited so long to experience what her body felt was long overdue.

"Beth…" he whispered her name, wanting to make certain that she was accepting of what was happening between them.

"Please don't stop…" she whispered back; a sense of urgency was easily noted.

His tongue was so hot, so wet; she had never felt anything like that before. Every part of her was aching for more as he touched her, teased her, and as her body moved closer to him, it felt as though he tormented her.

His touch brought about soft sounds that she had no idea she could make, wanton desire for another that she never thought she'd experience, and feelings she had no idea she could feel until her entire body convulsed, leaving her breathless and somehow floating somewhere above the bed in a euphoric daze.

Jack worked his way back up her body, touching and kissing her skin along the way. Her body was warm, her skin was soft, and he blinked several times finding it hard to believe that they were together, married and he was finally making love to the woman of his dreams.

Skin to skin their bodies touched from lips to toes. Passionately, his mouth took quick control of hers as his tongue pressed through the seam of her lips and she returned his kisses with the thirst of a desert traveler.

Elizabeth pressed her fingers through the waistband of his boxers, and she felt him softly gasp, leaving her to wonder if it was due to excitement or fear. "I won't hurt you," she whispered.

He could not deny that he wanted her in every way, and he certainly did not think she'd hurt him, but he whispered, "Tonight is for you; I'm fine."

"But I want us to be completely together; I may not be good at it yet, but you can teach me what you like…" she responded breathlessly as her lips pressed against the skin on his chest. Her tongue rolled around his nipples, feeling them harden, and as her hand slipped between his boxers and his pelvis, she could feel him harden even more there as well.

Jack closed his eyes as she took him by hand gently rubbing up and down his shaft. "Tell me what you want, what you like," she whispered.

As she stroked back and forth, his eyes closed, his heart pounded and his respiration rapidly increased. "Beth…I want this; I want you; I want…" He was unable to finish his thought as he felt her lips on his stomach and her hand, firmly but carefully held his shaft. His hips rose slightly as his boxers were pulled down his legs and dropped to the floor where they kept company with her panties.

His body was warm from the moment she touched him, he was certain that he was on fire, much like a candle burning from both ends.

His hips moved back and forth causing some friction between her hand and his growing, hard and firm penis. As she continued to stroke back and forth, his moans made it evident that she held the power to the pleasure he was experiencing.

His present reality far surpassed the many dreams he had had since meeting Elizabeth on the side of the road. Although waiting to be together had been agony, there was no doubt that it was the right decision for her, and truthfully for him as well.

Her lips passed his abdomen, and as he softly moaned, she replaced her hand with her mouth, thanking the writers in Cosmopolitan for the recently read article, "Sure Way to Please Your Man."

She concentrated on the tip of his penis, finally understanding, based on his sounds of satisfaction, and 'Oh my God' moans, what her friends meant when they said that men would do practically anything for that feeling of sexual satisfaction.

Given the anticipation of their time together, and the pleasure she was currently providing him, he was close to having little left for her. His hands on her arms tugged gently, pulling her up his body.

Her lips pressed lovingly against his stomach, his chest, and his shoulder before working her way up his neck where she nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to make certain that she was comfortable with what had already taken place.

Elizabeth blushed, "I guess since I don't know what I'm doing, I should ask you the same…"

Jack could not speak; he could barely breathe. He rolled over her body, carrying her with him, as he came to rest straddling her hips. His hands rested on the pillow on either side of her head as he closed the distance between them, and his lips met hers.

The kiss was tender, but insistent as his tongue pressed through. She felt the weight of his body upon her and although they were skin to skin, neither one felt as though they were close enough. Truth be told, Elizabeth was not so certain that she would ever be as close to Jack as she craved.

She was slightly aware of him turning away and rolling on a condom. "Do you want to wear that?" she asked.

"Well, we've talked about kids, but not when we want them, so I was being safe; I'm sorry," he replied as he turned away, not certain if she wanted him to wear it or not.

Her hand on his arm turned him back to face her. "I'm sorry Jack, we should have discussed it, but unless you want to wait, I feel like the Lord will bless us when he feels it is the right time."

"Are you sure," he smiled, quite relieved by her answer.

"I am, but if you aren't sure, wear it. I've just heard it's like taking a shower with a raincoat on…"

He laughed, "You know, for someone new to all this, you know a lot and are quite skilled at what you've never done…"

He removed the condom as his lips met the soft skin below her right ear, "I'm positive, he whispered."

Jack positioned his body over hers. His hands were just above her shoulders as his knees pressed her legs open. Elizabeth's legs separated as her bent knees cradled his hips. He watched her face, assuming that the first time for her may be painful. Slowly he entered her.

Carefully he rocked his hips forward, pressing deeper. Seeing her wince slightly, he stopped. Concerned for her he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop," she practically begged as nothing, absolutely nothing felt as scary, yet as exciting and exhilarating as the sensation of him slipping inside her.

He carefully pressed deeper; his hands, strategically placed on either side of her head, rested on her pillow as the cool jazz sounds of Kenny G played in the background.

This had to be a dream; to feel so close to her, he knew that this must be what heaven felt like. His eyes were open as he watched her. With each stroke he could only assume that whatever pain she felt previously had subsided, because her head rolled back slightly, she smiled, and her soft, gentle moans were music to his ears.

His rhythm intensified as he felt her internal muscles tighten around him. The friction between them had his pelvis rocking quickly in and out as her hips rose from the bed as if she were seeking something in the air.

Jack's blood was pounding in his veins, nearly as hard as the waves were crashing on the beach just outside the closed door on their balcony. He continued to fill her with a hard, pulsing and unyielding energy. With each thrust, he could sense that he was crashing through the walls of her previously suppressed desires, opening her to a world of trust and complete love.

As her legs wrapped around his waist, crossing at her ankles, her moans of pleasure echoed in his ear, assuring him that those previously suppressed desires were bursting through her with the power of a volcanic eruption.

Their rhythm continued strong, and with each thrust, it was as if they were choreographed to the music playing on the stereo, simply perfect for horizontal jazz dancing.

The muscles in his arms strained as his lips pressed firmly against hers. He continued to press deeper and harder as her hands walked up his arms and crossed behind his neck.

As they climbed higher and higher, her hips rocked forward, and he pushed deeper inside. She held him tight as he moved faster and harder, toward a dizzying climax.

Jack was exhausted; he rested beside her as both did their best to control their breathing. Neither spoke; at that moment neither could have spoken if they had wanted to. Their hearts pounded wildly, and their respiration was so rapid that Elizabeth, having not experienced this before, assumed that she was hyperventilating.

He held her in his arms; her head rested on his chest as his hand tenderly drew designs with his fingers on her bare back. She listened as his heart pounded but gradually calmed. He pulled the comforter over their naked bodies, bent down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she whispered back, surprised that she was even capable of formulating a sentence.

It was early Sunday morning by the time they both fell asleep. Wrapped in his arms when slumber consumed them, she was in the same position, his arms still around her when she woke five hours later.

She carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed her bikini panties from the floor. She took Jack's tuxedo shirt from the back of the chair and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she stepped out dressed in her panties but his shirt and headed for the first floor to make breakfast for her new husband.

As Elizabeth stood at the stove scrambling some eggs, she felt Jack's warm breath on her neck as his hands held onto the counter on either side of her waist.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt, Mrs. Thornton?" he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have any idea why I wore it?" she giggled as she removed the pan from the burner, cut off the stove and turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Isn't that just like you to be concerned about me."

"Well, I am, but to be honest, it's a bit selfish on my part," he admitted.

"Selfish…you?"

"I'm hoping that you enjoyed yourself enough that you'll want to do it again…and again…"

"And again…" she continued his thought. "I had a perfect time, and I know that maybe for you…"

He placed his finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "I'm sure your mother probably told you that there is a difference between making love and having sex."

"Yes, I listened, but Julie and Viola weren't really interested in the concept of virginity."

"I know that waiting has been difficult. Well, I guess I can only speak for myself. It has been excruciatingly difficult for me…"

"I'm sorry," she answered before he had an opportunity to complete his sentence.

"No honey, I'm not saying that because I want to make you feel bad." His hands cradled her face, "Last night was the best night of my life; I married the woman of my dreams, and I made love for the first time in my life." He leaned in and pressed her body against the counter as his lips captured hers.

"Jack, you don't have to say that…I mean the making love for the first-time part. The woman of my dreams part is nice to hear," She responded. Before he could take a breath and answer, she continued, "I don't think I've ever expected a man to wait until marriage, especially as old as we are now, so it's okay."

"No honey, I have never made love before, and I have to say, you asked once if it would have made any difference to me if you hadn't waited. Truthfully, I love you unconditionally, so no, it would not have mattered. But Beth, the fact that you waited to give that special part of yourself to me is important, and I'm so honored to be your husband."

Trying to lighten the mood, he continued, unaware that he was going down a dark path. "So, I have to say that I saved the damsel in distress that afternoon on the side of the road," he remarked. "I would have had your dad's SUV fixed too if the storm hadn't been coming."

"Oh right; you said it was the water pump or radiator, but the pooling fluid under the vehicle told us that."

"I totally believe that we were meant to meet at that moment," he responded. Continuing he stated, "But before you correct me, I guess we would have met through Faith and Carson anyway."

Seeing a change in her face he asked, "What did I say, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth took a seat at the table, "Jack, if we hadn't met on the side of the road, maybe we wouldn't have talked at the cookout, and maybe I wouldn't be here right now. Eli Walker would have killed me before we even met."

Jack took hold of both of her hands, "You listen to me, Beth Thornton, whether I had met you on the side of the road or at the cookout, letting you get away from me was not an option."

Jack continued to explain, "Look, the Lord put us together, but then we left the scene with neither one of us knowing the name of the other. I thought I'd lost you. When I saw you at the cookout, it was the Lord's way of saying, "You two belong together," he squatted down beside her chair.

"I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you too, Beth…"

"It turns me on when you call me that…"

"Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth…" his soft, sensuous tone was quite the turn on.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He smiled, "I sure am." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into his embrace.

"I meant for food."

"Oh…" he looked disappointed.

"Hey, let's try out the elevator…" she replied, remembering that he had mentioned this to be a fantasy of his. She quickly took off for the hallway with Jack in hot, and I mean HOT pursuit.

She pressed the button on the elevator before he reached her. Turning her around, he pressed her against the wall beside the elevator. He held her hands as he pulled them above her head. Holding her arms with one hand, his other hand repeatedly pressed the elevator button as his mouth passionately covered hers.

When the door opened, Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and backed her into the elevator, pressing her against the back wall. Standing so close that not even a whisper could slip between them, his hand brushed several strands of loose hair, that had fallen out of her French braid, behind her ear. The door closed, but without someone pushing the button for another floor, it remained stationary.

He nibbled gently on her ear, as his hand urgently worked on his tuxedo shirt that she was wearing. As each button was released, the material fell away from her body and his lips were immediately there to meet her soft skin. With the last button released, he pulled the shirt over her shoulders, but paid no attention as it dropped to the floor.

"You are so beautiful; you are perfect…"

"Jack, I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me," he breathlessly responded before his lips turned their attention to her neck.

She felt his hand tenderly move across her body, stopping to gently caress each breast. As his thumbs swept across her nipples, she felt them become hard and erect.

Pressed against her body, she felt him become hard and erect.

His mouth covered hers with the enthusiasm of a military homecoming. He needed her, and the truth was, he desperately wanted her.

Feeling her knees wobble, Elizabeth was thankful when she felt his arms under hers as he held her up. Her hands were on the hem of his t-shirt as she began to role the material between her fingers. Over his head the garment flew, dropping onto the floor.

Still a little nervous and uncertain about what he enjoyed, and whether she could do it to his liking, her hands began to explore his body. Little did she know that simply the touch of her skin against his set his body on fire, sizzling like a summer shower on hot asphalt.

She slipped her fingers behind the elastic of his "I have a heart on for Elizabeth" boxers as he moved even closer. As his boxers fell to the floor, and she took hold of his shaft with her hand, he felt himself becoming weak and rested his hand on the wall. "Are you sure, Beth…?"

"Do you like it?" she asked as she knelt in front of him and slowly replaced her hand with her mouth.

"Oh…yes," he could barely formulate the one syllable words as her hand and mouth began to work in unison.

Feeling much like he was about to literally explode, his hands pulled her up to eye level. He pressed her firmly against the wall as his lips made soft contact with her neck, "I can't get enough of you, Beth."

Moving down her body, his mouth covered her right breast as his hand covered her left, switching places moments later so her left breast did not feel left out.

Elizabeth could feel his finger slip through the elastic on the side of her bikini panties as he slipped them down her tanned and toned legs. Stepping out of them, she felt his fingers move back up her legs, probing and prodding her aching flesh, sending her mind into a euphoric whirlwind of bright flashes of color.

As he moved back up her body, his hands on her waist lifted her and her knees rested on his hips. With her still pressed against the wall, he slowly entered her, carefully, cautiously, making certain that what was happening felt as good to her as it did to him.

The sharp pain she had felt last night was a dull, relatively distance memory, and she had to admit that nothing in this world felt as good as the sensation of him slowly slipping inside her.

His hips rocked forward, slowly filling her with his length. As her legs tightened around his waist, he could feel her internal muscles doing the same and the sensation caused by the friction of their bodies had his thrusts becoming harder and more powerful.

He snapped his hips, withdrawing them just enough that she felt the loss of him until he filled her again with a soul shattering thrust. Pressing deeper and harder, they both reached the top of the mountain, falling off as orgasms rolled up through their bodies, warm and all-consuming.

Out of breath and barely able to stand, Jack pressed the button on the elevator, which opened on the second floor, and he summoned all his strength to carry her to bed.

Under the covers she rested her head on his chest as she felt his erratic breath slowly calm. "I love you so much, Beth."

Her hands on his chest held her chin as she looked into his already closed eyes. "Are you okay?"

His eyes did not open, but he released a soft laugh, "You will have to excuse me; I'm in Heaven right now."

"So, one fantasy down. Do you have any others that I should know about?" she asked.

"Well…"

"Go ahead."

"Beth, I'd like to make love out on the beach…"

"What is it with men wanting to make love outside?"

"I don't know about other men, but I have to say for me, it's the feeling of the stars above me, and hearing the water…it's about feeling free."

"Jack, I'd love to give you what you want, but in this case, I don't see it happening unless we have a private beach."

Jack said nothing; he simply smiled.

"Is that a smirk I see…?"

"No, just an acknowledgement."

"Jack, are we spending our honeymoon here?"

Suddenly his eyes shot open, "Oh no, what time is it?"

Glancing over at the digital clock on the bedside table, she replied, "It's 9:15 in the morning."

"Oh no, our flight leaves as noon; we need to get out of here."

They both jump into the shower, her in the master bath and him in the guest room, knowing that to take a shower together would certainly keep them from getting to the airport in time.

At 9:45, they rushed out of the house. They were both dressed, but her wet hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He placed both suitcases in the back and they headed for Norfolk International Airport.

They made it through TSA and down to the American Airlines Terminal A, Gate 4, with ten minutes to spare.

Glancing up at the screen, "We're going to New York?" she asked. "I mean New York is wonderful, but I thought we were going somewhere tropical so all I brought were bathing suits, a couple of outfits, and well, lingerie," her voice ended in a whisper.

He smiled, handing her the tickets, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "The Maldives…we're going to the Maldives?"

"Is that okay?"

"Okay; Jack, it's perfect. I've never been, but I understand that it's beautiful," she replied as she finally released his neck and took a seat.

The flight was long, extremely long, but they held hands and slept on each other's shoulders as they flew from Norfolk to Laguardia, to Sri Lanka, finally reaching the Maldives via seaplane, late the following day.

They loaded their bags in a vehicle and were taken past hotels and resorts, stopping on the end of the island at a house with a pool and a view to die for.

Their bags were unloaded, and the driver quickly disappeared as Jack and Elizabeth stepped into the two-story residence, their home for the week. They walked through the residence, with Elizabeth mesmerized by the view of the Indian Ocean from each room.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while; I know you have to be tired," Jack suggested.

"Why don't you come with me and we can take a nap before dinner," she suggested. She took his hand and they walked into the bedroom. The bed was completely dressed in white sheets, with two white and two red pillows, and a green floral bedspread folded at the foot of the mattress. Sitting in the middle of the bed were red rose petals in the shape of a heart surrounding towels folded to resemble two swans, their heads and necks coming together to form the shape of a heart.

Elizabeth stretched out on the bed and before Jack could join her, she was sound asleep. He snuggled up next to her, a new sense of emotion consuming him as he wrapped his arm around his wife. He took a deep breath and fell asleep with the scent of her floral shampoo and conditioner filling his senses.

Several hours later, they stretched, barely having moved since they had fallen asleep. Jack slipped out of bed and walked over to the full room width, ceiling to floor glass sliding doors and glanced outside.

Walking back to the bed he sat down beside her, "Are you hungry?"

"Is this a trick question?" she asked.

"Well, this time I think we really need food," he responded. "Come with me; I want to show you something."

"Jack, isn't it more appropriate if you show me here?"

"Beth, I'm not talking about that, although I'm thinking there may be a surprise in store after dark…"

"What are you talking about?"

"In due time, my dear…come on, let's go eat," he held out his hand and helped her out of bed.

"What's that?" she asked as she looked out the sliding doors and observed lit candles, seating and dinner down by the water.

"That's for us; are you ready?"

Walking down to the water, Elizabeth glanced around. Finding the place nearly deserted she asked, "Where are all the other guests?"

He gave her that look, a sly smile she previously observed after their elevator rendezvous, "They are on the other end of the island. Welcome to our private beach, Beth…"

To be continued…


End file.
